When Will I Learn
by WickedlyWonderfulCr8
Summary: New adventures for Sookie and Bill taking place in the months/years after Season One. By no means do I own: Fictional; known characters, certain places and/or things. How how I wish I did! I like putting them in extremely stressed & perilous situations as well as relaxing to take the edge off a bad day! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES & LANGUAGE. Please be advised as such.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sookie's Bad Night**

If Sookie never heard Charlie Daniels singing about the world needing more rednecks, it would be too soon. The bar was swarming with them, most of them drunk and raucous after spending the day at a monster truck and demolition derby at a track not too far from Bon Temps.

Most of them had reached the point where they weren't even tipping her hard work and she wished the night was over. One group in particular was extremely rowdy but she felt relieved to know they had a sober designated driver. She served him another soda on the house and gave him the best smile she could manage even if it was a little tight.

Sam had always provided any designated drivers with cost-free drinks. It didn't cost him much, and it was well worth it. Especially when compared to the saving of even a single human life. Plus, it was a bit of incentive for those that didn't necessarily want to have to pay, just to put up with a bunch of drunks.

Sam sometimes quietly threw in some onion rings or some fries… that sometimes helped get some food into those drinking. It tended to slow the drinkers down some and every little bit helped.

Sookie found it hard to give the designated driver a more genuine smile because one of his companions was thinking some very lusty, alcohol-induced, nasty thoughts while trying to grab her behind. She sidestepped the grab and the drunk's sober buddy slapped him hard on the back of his head. _That _was one of the rare, genuine smiles Sookie had had all night.

She looked at the clock and groaned inwardly. There were at least a few more hours before things would start to thin out and she was very tired already. Hard work wasn't the problem but when it was this busy, it required a lot of her focus on her keeping all the orders straight. That left her ability to keep her guard up much harder and she was bombarded by thoughts she couldn't fend off. She took a deep breath and convinced herself time would fly by.

She asked Sam for another pitcher of Dixie Draft for one of her tables when she was suddenly rocked with a thought that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It was vile, dark and violent. She could feel the hatred rolling over her like a dense, evil fog.

The thoughts were disjointed, he was thinking about women he'd raped, she saw his hands beating and ripping the panties off of a struggling woman. There was more than one woman, and then she gasped when saw herself struggling beneath him!

She took hold of the edge of the bar because she thought she might lose her balance. She fought desperately to keep from gagging as she saw the man getting off one of his bleeding, sobbing victims. Her torn panties in his hand. He got into his truck, popped open the glove compartment and shoved the panties in. They were not the only ones in it. He laughed as he slammed it shut.

Sam turned toward her with the full pitcher and his face became one of instant concern. "Sookie! Are you all right?"

She couldn't speak, her eyes large with fright she simply stood there, speechless and terrified.

Sam put the pitcher on the bar and was about to take her hand but she spit out a terse and somewhat vehement, "Don't!" She was grateful that the people at the bar were too engrossed in their own conversations to overhear their exchange.

She closed her eyes and Sam stood before her, wiping the side of the pitcher needlessly, waiting for her to tell him what to do. She opened her eyes and said, in a low and shaky voice.

"Sam, I think you need to call the police." Sam leaned forward and placed the pitcher next to her tray, even though it was unnecessary, but it allowed him to say, "Sookie… Andy Bellefluer and Bud Dearborn are sitting over in Arlene's section."

"Sam, I'm going to take this pitcher out and maybe you could have Andy meet me in the back hall by the restrooms, make it look casual though, okay?"

Sam just nodded slightly at her as she took in a deep, calming breath and blowing it out slowly before she turned toward the crowd and worked her way back to her section with the fresh pitcher but rather strained smile on her face.

The guys, many who worked on the Parish road crew with Jason cheered as she served their beer, one made the mistake of telling her she was the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. His buddies hooted with laughter and she patted the top of his bald, sunburned head and said, "Why thank you Bobby Ray!" acknowledging the compliment.

As she walked away, she tried to sample the thoughts roiling among the crowd. She tried desperately to catch the mind of the rapist, trying to pin down who it was, but he'd buttoned his mind up and she simply could not find it.

She noticed Andy getting up and heading toward the restrooms. She made a circuit of her tables and then she headed to the kitchen. She ducked in and walked through it to the hallway on the other side of it, hidden from sight to anyone watching from the bar. Andy waited for her there. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him into the storeroom and closing the door.

"What the hel…?

"Andy, are you working on any unsolved rapes?"

"Sookie, you know I can't…"

"Did he rip their panties off and keep them?"

Andy's demeanor changed to one of great intensity. "What did you hear?" he demanded of her. Andy no longer bothered to believe her 'gift' wasn't real. "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure… I just caught him in a flash… he puts their panties in the glove compartment of his truck." She held her hand up in a 'wait a minute' pose and said, "The truck is fairly new and it looked to be a silver color, something light. I can't be sure but I think it's a Chevy."

Andy chewed it over in his mind for a moment then quietly said, "Sookie, can you say for sure how many uh, under things there were?"

"A lot Andy, at least five or six."

Andy closed his eyes, his jaw line tight. Sookie easily plucked out the fact that there had been only three rapes reported, at least here in Bon Temps. Sookie hung her head and wanted to cry. Clearly there were other brutalized women out there that could not face the stigma of reporting a rape.

"Did you catch anything else?" he asked his voice hard.

She looked him in the face and said, "Well, he was fantasizing about raping me in the trees at the back of the parking lot."

"What!" the outburst made both Sookie and Andy jump. They hadn't noticed Sam entering the storeroom.

"Jesus Christ Sam!"

"Andy!" Said Sookie sharply. She hated it when people took the Lord's name in vain.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

Sookie quickly brought Sam up to speed and rubbed the goose bumps on her arms absentmindedly. "Look," she said suddenly, "I'm going back out there. Andy I'll try to get more… Sam, don't look so worried and tense. He may pick up on it."

Just then there was a rap at the door and Bill's voice called out, "Sookie?" Great. She wasn't the least bit surprised, he'd just felt her fear and anxiety and had come to the bar immediately.

She stepped to the door opened it, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then said, "They'll explain." And crossed though the kitchen once again and walked back into the bar. She saw some new people sit down in her section and she fetched their drinks quickly and hung the ticket for the French fries and fried pickles they wanted on the kitchen wheel for Big John.

She noticed Bill sit down at the bar and order a True Blood, his face a revealing nothing of note and a moment later, Andy returned to the booth he was sharing with Bud and began to quietly fill him in. She couldn't help but catch Bud's exasperated "Now what?" thought, but it disappeared as Andy continued to talk.

Soon Bud's eyes were casually glancing at the various bar patrons. While Bud looked, Sookie continued to cast her mind out as well and was frustrated to find only drunken mish-mash, the usual unimportant thoughts, the mental calculations.

Whether or not they should drive with Bud and Andy here to see them, wondering if Matt's girlfriend was going to tell him she thought she was pregnant and so many mundane thoughts than she could barely begin to sift through them.

It was quickly becoming a futile effort. People don't think about the bad stuff they've done or want to do. Their minds are focused on everyday things, speculations and inner debates.

Sookie had simply managed to snatch the dark memories of a drunken mind. That only because that mind was interested in her.

Then it hit her, she made her way up to the bar and stood next to Bill as she recited her refill orders to Sam. "You have to go home Bill" she spoke quietly, smiling at him as if they were sharing their own mundane conversation.

While he didn't so much as raise an eyebrow he just glanced at Sam mixing drinks and then turned toward her and said, "That isn't going to happen, Sookie." He even smiled at her, resting his fingers lightly on her arm.

Sam was placing her drink order on her tray when he said, "Sookie? What do you think you're doing?" his voice clearly tense.

"It's simple; he wants a shot at me. With Bill here, Andy, Bud… no way will he try tonight, but…"

Sam looked at Bill and said, "I don't know about you, but her 'buts' always make me want to cringe."

Bill gave Sam a tight smile and said, "I concur."

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh for the love of… I'll be right back."

She served her drinks, emptied a few ashtrays, made change… Big John called her order up and she took it to the table along with catsup and a small dish of dill dip. She headed back to the bar to get another bottle of beer and said to Sam and Bill, "If he was drunk enough to think it, if he doesn't think there's any way for him to get caught he might try."

Bill looked at her as did Sam and she smiled brightly while saying, "Or would you rather he waits until some other night after he's thought about it awhile and he tries when you guys aren't around?"

Sam looked down and she was quite surprised when Bill stood, leaned over and kissed her cheek. Play-acting to perfection, exactly what she'd hoped for. "We figured that's what you had in mind." He left the bar and Sam turned his attention to Arlene's drink order. To anyone paying attention, things seemed to be business as usual.

Sookie turned away from the bar with the beer and managed to make her way through the rest of the night without catching any inkling of the rapist's thoughts again. She couldn't help but worry that maybe he'd already left.

The point she'd made earlier about him waiting to come back another night made her all the more anxious as the clock slowed to a crawl on its way towards last call. She hadn't noticed when Bud and Andy had left. She hoped either Bill or Sam had explained her plan to them.

She shrugged mentally, didn't really matter all that much, she knew Bill was waiting for her and that Sam wouldn't be far behind. The guy that had tried to get handsy with her and his buddies were gone, she was very pleased when she discovered two twenty dollar bills under the glass that held the last remnants of soda. At least the evening wasn't a total wash, she thought.

After Sam locked up, she and the other servers made quick work of their nightly close prep. While Sook filled salt and pepper shakers and napkin holders, Arlene gathered up all the catsup and mustard bottles, handed them through the pass to Big John to be put in the cooler, and then she wiped the tables down.

Sam started putting the chairs up on the tables to make it easier for Terry Bellefluer to mop in the morning before they opened. Usually, they only did prep for their sections, but everyone was anxious to get home and off their feet. Before long the girls were taking their purses from the desk drawer and calling out good nights.

Sam had been dragging his feet a bit and soon Sookie said, "Sam, I'm leaving." Just finish up quickly, I don't want him spooked."

"God Sookie, I hate this, I just hate it!" he said with vehemence.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Sam… you know full well that I'm well protected, and you'll be right in the middle of it so, good night." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

She walked out the back door as Sam began switching off the lights inside and out. When the big front flood light went out in the customer's lot, Sookie was suddenly gripped with fear as the thought of that awful night the Ratts attacked her flashed through her mind.

She shook herself mentally and continued out to where her car was parked.

She heard Sam lock up the bar and call good night to her as he did any other night and she answered in kind. She unlocked her car and got in. She wasn't quite sure if she was relieved, concerned or dismayed when no strange man attempted to hurt her. She began to back her car up when she realized something wasn't right.

She put the car in park and got out to walk around to the passenger side. Her rear wheel was completely flat. "Oh! Crap!" She was just about to call Bill's name when a voice made her jump and set her heart racing.

She spun around and was face to face with the designated driver from earlier in the night. He laughed, and help his hands up in a, "It's only me" gesture and said, "Oh, I didn't know this was your car, I was parked near it and saw the flat, after I dropped all the drunks where they belonged I thought I'd come back to lend a hand."

Sookie's face didn't show a thing but her mind knew better than that. She clearly saw his true purpose and she was also aware of the buzzing of Andy, Bud and Kenya's minds just out of sight.

She was further comforted by the blank spot that was Bill just as she realized Sam had gone out his trailer's back door and was slowly coming around the building from the front, his movement hidden by the fact that the rapist had his back to Sam.

The man stuck his hand out and said, "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Kyle." True to her Southern upbringing, she immediately extended her hand to shake his. The moment she did, he grasped it roughly in an iron grip and she saw it all. Him squatting alongside her car puncturing her tire, grabbing other women, throwing them down…

And with that thought, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his free hand to silence the scream he figured she was about to try. It didn't stop her from trying and she fought hard. He effortlessly picked her up and even struggling as hard as she could, her ineffectiveness against him was scaring the hell out of her.

He was strong, very strong and his mind was filled with sick images and thoughts as he dragged her kicking and clawing toward the trees. Scared beyond belief, she prayed fervently that her protectors wouldn't jump the gun. Even within her own fear, she clearly recognized Sam was ready to rush them, as was Kenya. But Sookie knew it would have to go a bit farther before it could get better.

He knocked the breath out of her when he swept her legs out from under her and she hit the ground hard, before she could recover he'd covered her mouth once more, ripped her shorts open and grabbed at her underwear.

She heard fabric rip and her fear fully took hold of her.

Then he was gone and she heard him hit the ground with much more force than she had when he'd knocked her down. She was pretty sure she heard a bone snap and then the adrenaline fried her system to the point of overload and she began to shake and sob.

Bill held her close and helped rearrange her damaged clothes while a breathless Sam neared and called out, "Sook! You okay?"

She managed to nod her head, and she heard Kyle's howls of pain as Kenya and Andy cuffed the protesting man. "Hey! Goddammit! My arms broke here! Hey! She want…." He was silenced when Andy growled, "One more word outta you and I'll take those cuffs off and let Mr. Compton here ask you just what it was you were trying to do to his girlfriend!"

Fear flooded Kyle's mind as he took in Bill's fangs and pure unadulterated bloodlust in his eyes. He just shook his head and silenced his mouth even though the pain of his broken wrist in cuffs was excruciating. As Andy hauled him to his feet, Bud Dearborn came over and bent down to speak to her.

"I'm real sorry we had to let it get that far Miss Sookie…"

Sookie was quite surprised at his courtesy and more so when it dawned on her that Bud was broadcasting very clearly that he really was concerned about her, saddened by what he'd had let her endure and genuinely appreciative of what she'd done. She stared at him for a moment and with a shaky voice said, "Do I need to come make a statement now?"

"Yes, we'll need that but I'm going to have to ask you to step back into the bar, Sam can you open it for us?" Sam nodded and turned. "Do you have any other clothes? We'll need to take yours into evidence. After that, you can probably just go on home, sound okay to you? Would you go with Kenya?"

As Sookie nodded to Bud, she became aware that Kenya was standing near them. "If it's okay with you Sookie," Kenya said in a soothing voice.

Bud and Bill reached to help her; Bud got her to her feet while Bill held her shorts and shirt in place. She became aware of the fact that her tee shirt was torn and she became absurdly embarrassed when she realized one of her breasts had been exposed during the attack.

Bill held her tighter as he sensed her sudden shame and whispered a soft, "I've got you."

"Uh… Mr. Compton, I hope you'll understand but can you not touch her or as little as possible… ah the…?" Bud said uncomfortably.

"Certainly Sheriff, evidence is crucial."

Bud was visibly relieved at Bill's acquiescence. Sookie looked at Bill and said, "Would you mind going and getting me some clothes?"

"Of course. Kenya?" Bill gestured the deputy closer and she took Sookie's arm and together they headed to the bar as Bill flashed out of sight. By the time Sam put down sheets of freezer paper for her to stand on to collect anything that dropped, Bill had returned with fresh clothes.

Holding her hand over another sheet of paper across Sam's desk, Kenya cleaned under Sookie's fingernails carefully, expertly bagging all the scrapings in separate evidence bags, noting the time and date collected.

When it was just the two women in the room, she very carefully helped Sookie disrobe, using great care to collect all debris that fell from her ruined clothing. A drop of water landed on the freezer paper.

Kenya did not look up as she was sealing Sookie's ripped shorts in a large evidence bag, "Don't cry Sookie, we're almost done." Until that moment Sookie hadn't been conscious of the tears flowing down her cheeks.

When the evidence gathering was complete. Kenya sighed heavily and glanced up at her.

"We're going to have to take pictures before I can let you get dressed."

"What!"

Immediately Bill was asking urgently through the door, "Sweetheart? Do you need me?"

"In a minute." She said weakly and she looked at the bruises that were already forming, and starting to throb in a very painful way. "My Lord, how did all this happen?" she was bewildered by what she could plainly see.

Kenya handed her the shirt Bill had brought and said, "Slip this on first." She then took the sweat pants Bill had grabbed and said quietly, "Just wrap these around you like an apron to cover yourself with these until I can get pictures of the top of your thigh."

Holding the modest cover, Kenya took a number of pictures. She told her she could finish dressing, Sookie had never been so relieved to put on a pair of sweats in her life. Kenya then had Sookie lift her tee shirt to expose the bruises and scratches on her stomach. Then the ones darkening on her arms.

"Kenya, I really just want to go home."

"I'll ask Bud." Speaking quietly Kenya said, "I know that sometimes vampires can give people their blood and it helps them heal quicker, and I'm not saying that's right or wrong, or that it's something you've ever done or would do, and it's not any of my business but for the sake of the case, it may be better to let nature take its course."

Sookie could hear Kenya's wondering if Sookie did in fact take vampire blood. Then Kenya just mentally shrugged and thought, so long as she wasn't taking it from little vials she bought on the street, she didn't care… to each his own.

She cleared her throat, "Ah, it'll help a great deal to take more pictures tomorrow when the bruises have fully developed." Kenya put her hand on Sookie's shoulder and said, "That okay with you?"

Sookie nodded and looked at the bags, all so neatly labeled. Kenya opened the door slightly and handed them to Andy. She watched as he wrote his initials on each bag as he took it. He spoke too low for Sookie to hear and she was too exhausted to hear with her mind.

Kenya held the door almost closed, turned back to Sookie and said, "Okay if I let anyone in?"

"Kenya," She looked up at the deputy who was nearly a head taller than her.

"How did he do so much damage in so short a time?"

With a grim set of her lips she said, "Practice."

Sookie frowned and then said, "Oh."

Then she nodded and Kenya opened the office door. Sookie sought Bill's embrace immediately. Bud walked into Sam's office and told her to come to the station the next morning. He said as long as they would have to take pictures of her bruises, she should go get some rest. His thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

Bill's mouth was a grim line, and they walked out the back door, stopping only to give Sam a quick hug. "If you don't feel up to working Monday, just stay home, okay?"

"I'm good Sam, but thanks."

Bill scooped her up and was at her door in mere moments, the tears slid slowly down her face. He laid next to her in bed his arm over her, trying to make her feel safe.

She cried herself quietly to sleep, Bill doing his best to soothe her, but tonight she found no comfort in it.

Her mind was burdened with what Bud's mind had told her. Nine. All she could think of were the nine pairs of ripped ladies panties they'd taken from the glove compartment of the man's truck.

**Fallout **

Bill woke feeling indignant, frustrated and flat out mad as hell. If he breathed, he would have blown his breath out in annoyance just then. He pushed the button on his watch illuminating the dial. It was only 2:00 pm. He closed his eyes and hoped to drift back into at least some semblance of rest.

Another wave of emotions washed over him. This time he actually did sigh. Oddly enough, it did make him feel a little better. As the various emotions continued to engulf him seemingly without end, he turned on his reading light and picked up a novel Sookie had brought over for him to read.

He was resigned to the fact that by this point, he'd likely not get much more rest the remainder of the day. The novel she'd given him was about vampires, and the book had been written a few years before the real vampires had 'Come out of the coffin'. She'd laughed hysterically through most of it, and begged him to read it.

He had to fake a little enthusiasm for her sake, and was loathed to actually read it but he once he began reading, he had to admit to himself that it'd become a guilty pleasure. And it was, as far as he was concerned, wonderfully funny.

Supposedly written as a dramatic venture, Bill couldn't fathom how an author could justify the decision to have the lead vampire characters not only able to move about effortlessly during the day but to actually sparkle in the sunlight! Very odd that.

He chuckled as he read and the tide of Sookie's emotions seemed to be ebbing. He put the book aside and closed his eyes. He wouldn't rest as deeply as he usually did but it should be enough to prevent the bleeds later. He hoped so, Sookie always got very upset when she knew his rest had been disrupted because of her emotional state.

The sun set and Bill opened his eyes. Across town he felt Jessica blink on. He smiled as he reached up to unlatch the door. He was so very glad things were going so well for her with Hoyt.

He had been thinking about having Hoyt 'trick-out' his resting place after Jessica had excitedly shown Sookie and him the one Hoyt had created especially for her. Bill had to admit it was a lot nicer than lying beneath the floorboards, on top of a blanket laid down on the dirt under the house.

He heard the microwave ding as he opened the door of the closet under the stairs. Sookie's emotions were starting to ramp up again so as he closed the closet door, he braced himself for what was to come.

"You are not going to believe this! That weenie DA is actually considering a plea bargain with

Meadows because his client was the subject of entrapment because allegedly the Sheriff's only probable cause was the word of a psychic!"

She shoved the warm bottle of True Blood into Bill's hand. "Argh! First off I'm not a damn psychic, secondly, none of us even knew who he was and… and… I swear to God… the next time Tom Bradley runs for DA I'm going to picket in front of the courthouse every day until the elect…"

Her words were cut short because Bill had reached out and pulled Sookie close to him and kissed her into silence. He held her tight and his mouth was tender and soft on her lips. His tongue touching hers gently, flicking ever so lightly at the roof of her mouth.

As he drew back and released her from his kiss, he kept his arm around her waist to steady her. He took a drink from the bottle of O-neg and wryly said, "Good evening to you too, sweetheart! Why yes, I rested comfortably most of the day. Did you have any plans? Seeing as you don't have to work this evening maybe we could take a drive down to the lake? Or, why don't you tell me about your day?"

Knowing she had her balance back, he released her and walked into the living room and sat down on one of the red velvet sofas. "Come…" he said, his voice low and sensual, "sit by me."

For a moment Sookie looked as though she'd been smacked rather than kissed. Then she blushed and looked quite guilty as she walked to where he sat waiting for her. She sat down and murmured quietly, "Sorry, I guess that was pretty rude of me, huh?"

He put his arm across her shoulder and drew him close to her. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in scent. He loved that her hair was still warm from the sunlight and sweet smelling; drinking in her scents always pleased and excited him.

"Well my darling, it's not as if I was completely unprepared."

"Oh Bill!" her voice apologetic, "I woke you again didn't I? I'm sorry. Are you okay? Will you get the bleeds?" She had her head resting against his chest and she heard the chuckle low in his chest.

"I'm fine Sookie, I got more than enough rest and we knew this was going to be something that will happen from time to time." Again he kissed the top of her head.

Then with a lightning fast vampire move, Sookie found herself seated in his lap, his mouth an inch from hers, his intentions obvious as she sat against his already responsive hardness. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, deeply.

His hand traced the curve of her back lightly, with just enough pressure to keep it from being a tickle. He slid his talented fingers into her hair and then gently cupped her head in his hand, effectively keeping her mouth locked to his.

She moaned softly as he took his hand from her head and let his fingers trail down the plane of her jaw, then her throat and finally the swell of her breast. He shifted her slightly in his lap to ease some of her weight away from his hardness.

Doing so gave him a flare of desire. Knowing that only a couple layers of cloth kept him away from such deliciousness fanned the flames of his passion higher. His mouth left hers then and he nuzzled her throat. He flicked his tongue over her luscious skin and his fangs ran out full length with a snick.

At the sound, Sookie's breathing changed and Bill felt her heartbeat pick up its tempo. "Bill?" her voice full of question and promise. Her hand sliding down his chest towards his lap…

"Yes?" he answered back, his voice husky. His moved her again so fast she barely noticed so that she now straddled his lap. He ran his sinewy, sexy hands down her sides, his thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples that were straining against the fabric of her bra and blouse.

"Could you… oh!" she gasped as he bent his head and ever so gently bit her hardened nipple through her clothes. He pulled away from her just then, his hands resting at her waist as he watched the emotions play across her face.

She opened her eyes in surprise at the sudden loss of contact and seemed a bit confused, and then her eyes found the look on his face and drank in the sinful smile, the glint of heady, sensuality oozing from his expressive eyes. "You were saying?" he said, clearly enjoying her flustering moment.

She gazed into his eyes, then leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched and whispered, "What? Oh… forget that, let's take this upstairs." Her smile full of excitement and promise. He stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her most sensitive self against his hardness then she felt an immediate change of mood.

He brushed her lips with a kiss and said, "We've got company." Then he moved so it was clear to her that he was putting her down. She took a moment to steady herself and glanced Bill's way. He gave her a strained smile and she could see him mentally calming his readiness away so he could answer the door.

"Who? "She asked her voice a question.

"Pam." Was his unhappy reply.

As Bill opened the door, Sookie headed back towards Bill's kitchen. She opened the fridge door and said, "Pam?"

"A-neg if you have it." Pam's reply, was just barely heard by Sookie she didn't have the super hearing a vampire did, but the kitchen wasn't too deep within the house giving her an edge.

She cracked it open, put the bottle in the microwave, and turned it on. She took a Fresca from the fridge, popped it open and poured it into a glass for herself. Taking a glass down for Pam at the same time.

The microwave dinged and she removed the bottle shaking it lightly, then poured it and walked back to the living room, a glass in each hand. Pam was still standing looking superb in a gorgeous winter-white ensemble, standing in a pair of four inch heels that made Sookie's feet hurt just to look at them.

Bill was already sitting on one couch and Pam gave Sookie an air kiss to both cheeks as she took the glass of True Blood Sookie held out to her. Pam really did look pleased to see her. Something Sookie didn't always quite understand, but it was better than the alternative of having Pam wanting to rip her throat out every time they saw one another.

Sookie sat next to Bill as Pam seated herself across from them. Sookie took a sip of her soda. "What brings you here tonight Pam?" she asked. There was a slight petulance in her voice and as soon as Sookie saw the iota of reaction from Pam she felt bad, her Gran would have given her a harsh look for her rudeness.

Trying to redeem herself, just for Gran's sake she said, "Ah… Pam, it's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you? What is it you need?" She didn't feel that was rude because Pam never came just to visit. Ever.

"Why Sookie! I'm surprised at you! Can't a person just visit another?"

Bill raised his eyebrows halfway up his forehead and Sookie cocked her head slightly as she processed the statement. Nope, Pam wanted something and Sookie suspected it was probably more along the lines of Eric wanting something.

"Oh you two are no fun at all!" Pam said as though she were extremely put out at their lack of enthusiasm. "Eric sent me." Suspicion confirmed.

Still, Sookie noticed, Pam seemed oddly ill at ease, not something you saw much with Pam.

Bill curtly said, "Continue."

"Eric needs your help Bill…"

Once again Bill's eyebrow arched. Pam hesitated for a moment the said, "And Sookie's too."

Bill and Sookie said "No!" at the same time.

Pam put her hands up and said quickly, "It's nothing major it's just…"

"What?" Sookie's skepticism was practically dripping off the word as it hung in the air. She didn't give a hoot at what Gran would have thought at the moment.

"Eric needs… well, he needs… I could kill him for this!" she muttered almost to herself, "He needs character references and you're the only two he could think of in such short notice!" Pam growled. Her utter disdain at what Eric had sent her to do clearly rankled her to no end.

Without so much as a moment's thought, Sookie began to laugh and Bill was using most of his willpower not to do the same.

"You've got to be flippin' kidding me! A character reference? Oh this is too much!" Sookie was laughing so hard at this point that she actually snorted in her amusement.

Sadly, that was all it took for Bill to start laughing out loud as well. Pam just sat across from them, looking highly annoyed. She just drank from her glass and did her best to ignore them.

After a moment, Bill settled down but Sookie was still at the stage were any little thing would send her flying back into hysterics. A tear brought by the laughter slowly rolled down Sookie's cheek and her sides hurt. It was the best she'd felt in weeks.

"Pam," Bill said as neutrally as he could manage. "Why in world would Eric need us as character references?" Although he had little intention of following through, he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on.

Pam shifted a bit in her seat, smoothed the skirt of the vintage, classic Chanel suit and said, "Eric is trying to get an endorsement by joining ah, an, a… club? And so he needs…" she looked at her hands. "He needs a reference from someone he knows but not someone in his employ. And one must be human."

Sookie, having reined herself in by this point asked, "What club would Eric want to join?" Then she barked a laugh and blurted, "Blood Users R Us?" and she was once again on the verge of hysterical laughter.

If Pam had been capable of turning red with annoyance she would have done so. "No," she said levelly. "It's the Shreveport Sunday Southern Gentlemen Businessmen Group. They, well, they have some good ideas for businessmen and there are a lot of things they offer that would be of use to Eric."

"We're talking about Eric? Joining a club? What? Do they hold special night meetings?" Sookie asked dubiously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they are currently opening up their membership and are encouraging Vampire-Americans to join."

"Oh." Sookie said. Her mind busy playing mental pictures of Eric in a Fez, smoking a cigar and having his picture taken with the Governor or a state senator. She shook the image out of her head as the more than probable real reason dropped in its place.

"He wants me there to read their minds to determine what he can gain over them as leverage, doesn't he?" Sookie didn't feel like laughing anymore.

While Pam attempted to keep things light she said, "Well… you know Eric, he just wants to make sure he's not being played."

"Right." Bill said quite dryly. "Exactly when does he want us to come and be his, references?"

"Now." She hesitated slightly, then added. "If you can, of course."

Sookie groaned. "Crap Pam! Bill and I have plans for tonight! It's my only night off this week!"

Pam gave Sookie a knowing grin then said, "You know… Eric will _owe you _for this little favor."

The thought of Eric owing her a favor perked her up a bit. Bill, however, was intent on erring on the side of caution. "Sookie," this isn't part of your deal with Eric. You don't have to do this!"

Pam realized there was likely to be some negotiating between the two of them and she'd rather not be in the mix. She finished her True Blood and stood. "What should I tell Eric?"

Bill said, "We'll call if we're coming…." Sookie started to say something but the look Bill shot her, stilled her.

Now it was Pam's turn to hold back laughter. She'd seen that particular spark flare in Sookie's eyes before. "I'll see myself out." And in a wink she was gone. She didn't bother to stop and phone Eric. She knew that Sookie and Bill would be leaving for Shreveport within the hour.

**A Rough Road to Shreveport **

Light classical music wafted softly from the surround sound speakers of Bill's Mercedes. There had been no conversation since she'd entered the car. Bill was still sadly brooding about Sookie's utter blindness and lack of common sense when it came to her 'doing favors' for Eric.

Sookie on the other hand was still smoldering over what she felt was Bill's inability to trust her judgment. In such close proximity, at least they both knew it was best not to speak to one another or risk an argument of epic proportions. It wouldn't be the first time and neither wanted to go that route. It was too painful.

A tiny sigh escaped Sookie as she thought about the things he'd said after she'd said she was going home to change clothes before they left for Fangtasia.

"So you're just going to run off and do Eric's bidding just because he snaps his fingers? Sookie, use your head! You may think you'll have the upper hand but he's proved time and again that he's usually two moves ahead of you every time you do something for him!"

"Oh! And what? I'm just supposed to say, "Screw you Eric, I won't do this small favor because it requires so much from me?" She shot back angrily. "Or do you think I'm just plain stupid?"

"Sookie!" his voice full of exasperation. "Of course I know you're not stupid but there's got to be more than Eric joining some businessmen's club than meets the eye, you know how he is! Think it through! There are always strings attached when it's something Eric wants!"

"Fine," she snarled between clenched teeth. "I'll go myself. I'll talk to you later." She turned and stomped off toward the front door, which predictably he already stood in front of, when she reached it.

"You know I absolutely hate it when you do that!" She put both hands and his chest to shove him away. He didn't move an inch but she still pushed. It was the principal of the thing.

"Sookie," he said tenderly. He reached out to capture a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Please think a moment." His voice crooned at a perfect modulation, he was hoping desperately to get her to decide against this rash action, but she was having none of it.

"Good-bye!" she hissed with her hand on the doorknob.

He dropped the lock of hair and she opened, then slammed the door behind her. He heard her head out across the grass. Good, she had walked over. He raced up the stairs.

By the time Sookie walked out her back door a few moments later, he was parked behind her car. She frowned as she knew that it was outright stupid to even argue with him at this point.

Just as she knew she'd never get her car around his and besides, it would be easier on her budget this month if she didn't use up her gas on an unexpected trip to Shreveport.

She'd changed into a lovely, pale yellow scoop necked top and a white denim skirt. She'd left her hair loose and had slipped into soft, white leather sandals that Bill had brought back for her from a trip he'd taken a few months ago.

He also smiled for a the briefest of moments, too quickly for her to even notice, when he saw she was wearing the dainty gold chain with a free floating heart charm and the matching earrings he'd brought back for her as well.

He wondered if she'd subconsciously worn them to remind Eric she was with him or if she'd worn them just because of the outfit. After a small wave of her emotions drifted over him as she silently buckled her seat belt, and he decided it was probably the outfit.

About fifteen minutes out of Shreveport, Sookie reached over and took his hand from the steering wheel. She clasped it tightly for a moment, then kissed the back of it. Relief flooded through Bill. The worst was over, he hoped. He too lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers.

He glanced her way and she said, "I know you're only thinking of me first but really Bill… is it so wrong to want to help a friend?"

He turned his eyes back to the road, lest she see the frustration in them as soon as the words passed her lips. He was struggling with himself, to stay in control, trying not to voice his objections at her infuriating naiveté when it came to her continuing to belief that Eric was "just a friend".

But he could read the tenor of her anxiety and the desperate hope that he would see her point. So, he let it drop. It would do them no good to be at odds in the face of the unknown situation they were walking into. Above all else, Bill just wanted her to be happy and so he firmly locked away his frustration and annoyance.

A smile played at his lips as he decided that if things did go sideways tonight as they so often seemed to, he was definitely going to tell her, "I told you so." Granted if they made it out alive and unharmed.

Sookie, noticing the smile relaxed and looked forward to taking Bill to bed later and showing him how much his trust in her judgment meant to her. She told him this and it was his turn to smile.

But as things so often happen when Eric was involved, it would be much longer than a few hours before she'd be given that chance.

**How did we get here?**

Bill parked in the back as usual once they arrived at Fangtasia and he opened Sookie's door, "You know… " he had been about to suggest they just return home and better still back to where they had been headed before Pam's visit, but one look at the set of her mouth brought a rather quick, if lame "Never mind." to his lips. Sookie ignored it which he appreciated.

They entered through the employee's entrance and made their way down the hall to Eric's office. A handsome young vampire, wearing only a red satin thong, leather chaps and a vest happened to step out of the walk-in cooler carrying three cases of bottled beer balanced on his shoulder as they passed. Sookie couldn't help but think how much easier it would be at Merlotte's if they had a vampire to tote the heavy stuff from the walk-in.

Then she saw that he had multiple body piercings. Having seen as much as she had in the last couple of years, she rarely noticed things like that anymore. She wasn't even fazed at the wicked looking nipple ring. The three graduating sizes of bar-bells outlined in the bulge of his thong, however captured her undivided attention.

She couldn't help but stare and if Bill hadn't picked her up off her feet just then she would have collided quite painfully with the wall. "Thanks." She said distractedly and Bill couldn't help but smile slightly as he reached over and gentle pushed her chin up to close her mouth his finger.

It never ceased to amaze him that she could be so forward thinking and unflappable in one moment, and yet be so completely blind-sided by a youngster's decision to pierce his scrotum that she almost walked headlong into a wall, the next.

He considered their lovemaking for a moment. The things he had helped her learn, the things she had chosen to learn on her own. Her shyness when asking because she was curious, and how he gently answered her questions about the things a man and woman could do together. Her passion, her joy… her playfulness, her desires. His insides quivered at the thought of her desires…. He shook his head slightly to clear it, and marveled at how little it took to prove just how sweet and uncomplicated she really was. Or maybe it was just that he was too jaded.

Pam stepped out of Eric's office. "Oh good, you're finally here." She said as though she'd been waiting for hours.

"Pam," Bill said with a note of caution in his voice.

"Bill," Pam replied with a note of taunting in her voice.

"Knock it off you two. Where's Eric?" Sookie said.

"He's in the bar at his regular table, there are two men with him and he wants to know if you pick up on any… deceptions."

"Why is Eric so concerned about this?" Sookie asked genuinely curious. "It's just like joining the Rotary Club or something right?"

"Well…. I'm not quite sure that's all there is to it, contrary to popular belief he doesn't share everything with me."

Bill rolled his eyes and Sookie cocked an eyebrow, waiting to see if Pam would say more. She didn't.

Suddenly Pam said, "Damn! You have to come in through the front. So go do that, then just find a table near his. He'll call you over once he decides he's ready for you. He doesn't want them aware that he wanted you to join him during his meeting."

Sookie held her hand towards Pam, palm up. Pam looked at it, then almost comically to Sookie's face. "What?" she said, clearly confused.

"Free passes or cash Pam." Sookie didn't move a muscle.

"You can't be serious!" Pam exclaimed having been taken completely off guard at Sookie's request.

"You bet I'm serious!" Sookie shot back. "This is my only night off, and either Eric is purposely keeping you in the dark or you're in on whatever game he's playing. I don't really know for sure, and I don't really care. But I'm not about to spend forty bucks of Bill's money and I'm absolutely not spending any of mine…. So, fork over the cover charge or when we go out that door we go back to Bon Temps. Your choice."

It was Pam's turn to roll her eyes as she zipped into and out of the office in a flash. She held out two cards, "One is to get in, the other is for some free drinks. I can only assume you need financial help with that as well." She said acerbically.

"Why, thank you Pam!" Sookie said with her sunniest smile as she snatched the cards from Pam's fingers. "Why, I hadn't given drinks much thought, so free drinks is a wonderful idea!"

Bill kept his eyes averted slightly, lest he chuckle aloud at the look on Pam's face. He wasn't quite sure why Sookie seemed so annoyed now, but he was enjoying it. They turned and headed back outside. As they walked around the building Bill asked quietly, "Would you like to tell me why you're suddenly unhappy?"

"It was just the way she said he'd call us over, like he's some vampire godfather or something, it just rubbed me wrong that's all. Besides, if he wants me to help him make a decision that's not about his typical vampire shit, he can foot the bill!"

"Hmmm." Was the only response Bill made. Not surprisingly she ignored it.

They entered the bar and found a table a short way from Eric's. When the waitress arrived at their table to take their orders, true to form, she wore a tight black gown with filmy, trailing sleeves and a handkerchief hemline. Her boots were thigh high, shiny black patent leather platforms with at least five inch stiletto heels.

Sookie couldn't imagine what it would be like to walk a few feet in those boots much less wait tables for an entire shift. Her feet hurt when she had a busy night and she wore high end tennies!

Bill suddenly got a wicked spark in his eye as Sookie told the waitress she'd have a gin & tonic, she looked at Bill with question in her eyes, and she knew he was definitely up to something.

"What brands of blood to you have?" his smooth voice intoned. The waitress ran down the list ending with Royalty Blended. She told him that all but the Royalty Blended was served by the bottle. "The Royalty Blended is served only by the glass sir… and its $100 per glass."

The girl bit just a bit of her lower lip between her teeth and arched her neck somewhat. Sookie was reading her thoughts perfectly clear and was ready to smack the girl and her shameless hussy thoughts into next week!

Then Bill made his choice. "I'll have the Royalty Blended, O Negative, please."

"Certainly sir, I'll be right back with it." She quickly made her way to the bar.

Sookie gave Bill a pointed look. "You realize of course that she thinks that you're rich beyond belief and that she could get rid of me in a heartbeat because she's got a couple of vampire friends that she'd gladly have take me out, then you could be all hers."

Bill's eyes narrowed and Sookie tried to quickly change the subject. She said, "And what the hell? Since when do you order Royalty Blended?" even though she already knew the answer.

Bill picked up the card Sookie has laid on the table that was signed by Pam. It read, "Good for two rounds of drinks from the bar. Pam was kind enough to forego any restrictions when she so generously decided to throw in a little bonus with the cover charge. I thought it a rare oversight that will result in a very special treat. You know my evening was disrupted too." He smiled one of her favorite smiles.

"You are a sinful man sometimes Bill Compton, her voice was somewhat seductive. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and a little alarm began ringing in her head, she realized why, when the waitress returned to their table and leaned far forward so Bill could see her cleavage.

She plunked Sookie's drink in from of her with barely a glance, then made a show of placing the black lace napkin with Fangtasia embroidered in red on the edge of it. It was without the caveat of "The bar with bite" Too classy for Royalty Blended evidently.

She then placed the crystal goblet in front of Bill with great ceremony. Sookie was livid as she read the young woman's thoughts. What the girl didn't expect was when Bill caught her gaze and the server was instantly riveted at his voice.

Calmly but with an undercurrent of pure menace Bill coolly said, "I am not interested in you in any way. You will not think for a single moment that I would care enough about you to even ask your name."

"Bill…" Sookie hated it when Bill spoke with that composure. She had no one to blame but herself and she knew it. But it still bothered her when he chose to glamour someone right in front of her. Even if it was her fault.

Never so much as flicking a glance toward Sookie, he continued. "Furthermore, if you consider for a moment, of having anyone, mortal or immortal, hurt this woman in any way… I will hunt you down, and make you pay and believe me when I tell you there is no place you can hide from me. No place at all, and I have an eternity to find you."

"Bill!"

Bill ignored Sookie his full attention was on the waitress, "Do you understand me?"

The waitress's eyes were wide, terrified and brimming with unshed tears. She nodded her head in agreement. She was far too frightened to try and speak.

"Now… turn around, forget we spoke and go on with your evening and don't ever think about either of us again. Oh… and get another waitress to wait on us for the rest of the evening."

The girl gave him a brilliant smile and said, "Of course sir! I'll have Karen come right over." She pivoted and left the table with a speed that was impressive considering those boots.

Bill didn't have to look at Sookie, to know she was furious. He turned his eyes to meet hers, prepared to try and explain his treatment of the girl was quite mild, all things considered.

"Don't even start Bill." Her voice was as cold as the lowest depths of the ocean.

"Sookie she could have…." He began, but her eyes bored into his like acid.

"Not. A. Word." Then she turned away from him and began glancing at other bar patrons. Some were the inevitable tourists there to walk on the wild side, the standard motley crew of fang bangers and a few genuine vampires as required by Eric and his 'face-time' commitment.

Bill knew there was no reason to try and explain further. She was good and angry now and he looked at the glass of $100 blood, so be it, Bill thought to himself and picked the goblet up and drank from it.

His fangs ran out as he swallowed. It was delicious. Probably not worth the larger-than-life argument he knew he faced with Sookie at some point tonight but still pretty damn good. He looked at Sookie as she pointedly ignored the fact that he sat across from her.

He glanced Eric's way and caught Eric's eyes. Eric smiled and Bill wished fervently he'd had a chance to stake Eric at the same time he'd staked Longshadow. Just then Eric gave him a nod and Bill said, "Sookie?"

She looked at him and her eyes were snapping with the fire of defiance. All she did was lift her brows. "Eric wants us." Bill didn't bother to smile, without saying a word, Sookie stood and didn't wait for Bill to join her.

Luckily, Bill's vampire speed made it appear as though they'd moved in tandem, but Eric didn't miss the moment. As they neared Eric's table, Eric glanced up and acted like he'd had no idea they were stopping by to say hello. As Eric's guests couldn't see his face, Bill rolled his eyes.

"Bill, how nice to see you!" he said as he stood, "Sookie, you look delectable as always."

The two men with Eric also rose to their feet and Eric made introductions. "This is Joe Maxwell and Alan Kentwood." Both men were aware of the fact the vampires didn't like to shake hands so both extended their hands to Sookie only. Eric pulled the chair next to him and said, "Please join us, Sookie?" he motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

They sat and Karen came to the table with Bill and Sookie's drinks and asked if anyone else needed anything. They declined and Eric's nose sniffed delicately, "RB old sport! I didn't think that was part of mainstreaming."

"It's a rare treat… one I was happy to indulge this once." Bill replied with just a hint of irony in his voice.

Afraid that disaster was just around the next sentence, Sookie smiled brightly and said, "What is it that you do Mr. Kentwood?"

"I'm in marketing and investment trends." Sookie opened her mind and clearly heard his motives behind his desire to sign up Eric as one of the Sunday Southern Gentlemen's Club. Not surprisingly it was all about money.

While he was a little iffy as to Eric being a vampire, he was seeing clearly that Eric had the kind of cash business that in the right hands, namely his, he could market and get Eric to involve himself in Alan's ideas. Investments that would launch the bar into the stratosphere.

Evidently Alan also harbored a death wish. He was working the percentages in his head. He thought that he'd be able to skim at least one if not two percent off the top without Eric's catching on. Her momentary distraction had caused her to miss the question Mr. Maxwell had asked her, "I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, what was that again?"

"Please! Call me Joe! I asked what brought you to Shreveport tonight Miss Stackhouse."

"Oh… just felt like getting out a little and please, call me Sookie." She opened her mind to take a dip into his head and she was rather startled. There was nothing there. She knew from shaking hands with him that he wasn't a vampire. Further evidenced by the scotch and soda he sipped from. No... Nothing there, wasn't quite the way to describe it. There was something there. It was almost like white noise. A radio not tuned to a station, just a humming of sorts.

She tried to remember if she'd ever encountered something like this before. Not that she could remember… it was very odd. Alan Kentwood asked where they were from. Bill sensing her hesitation, told the men they were from Bon Temps, it started a discussion about Bill's return to his heritage and Sookie managed to explain her family's humble beginnings.

Alan bought a round and Bill very politely declined another glass of RB, much to his relief Sookie caught, and the discussion turned to the Civil War, then a progression to the south in general and current affairs. Sookie lost interest in listening to Alan altogether. She would pass on the man's foolish notions to Eric and let him decide how he would handle it.

It was Joe's mind, or the lack thereof, that had her riveted. She followed the conversation, laughed at different things but she kept wandering back, trying to figure out what in the world he was. She had decided that he had to be a supe of some sort but couldn't imagine what.

Werewolves tended to switch from words to emotions rather quickly. Some people were broadcasters so vivid it was like listening to a public address system. She'd met people that thought in bursts of words and those that thought mainly in run on sentences.

There were people that only thought in emotions or images. One of her favorites was Danny. His mom and dad owned the Grabbit-Kwik. He had been born to them late in life, he was their only child and he had been born with severe Down's Syndrome.

His heart of the purest of anyone she'd ever met and she loved him and his extraordinary mind. He thought in colors and smells, joy and love. His thoughts were pictures strung one after another, music and gossamer beauty filled his mind. There were times before she met Bill that Sookie would stop in for one thing or another, just to allow her mind the happiness and relief his mind provided.

Right in this moment however, she was becoming more and more frustrated. It was causing her to receive a lot of spillover of the other minds active in the bar. She excused herself to visit the ladies' room. All of the men stood and she felt a little embarrassed.

She almost commented that they really were southern gentlemen, and quickly had to remind herself that the reason for being at Fangtasia tonight had yet to be brought up and she was very glad she'd censored herself before speaking.

On the way to the restroom, she almost laughed out loud when she tried picturing Eric the Viking as a Sunday Southern Gentleman. If there was ever someone that was never, _ever _going to fit in to the southern gentleman category, it was Eric.

Once inside the restroom she was able to relax for a moment. There was a pair of pathetic fangbangers primping in front of the mirrors. They glanced at her and the one with numerous and gross fang marks thought Sookie was trying to look like a corny, virgin of a hayseed. This was the mildest of the thoughts Sookie fielded.

One in particular, was one too many and as Sookie stepped into one of the stalls and caught the girl's eyes in the mirror and said, "I sleep with my vampire lover every night… and at least he loves me enough to keep from making me look like an overused pincushion. But, oh… I'm sorry, I guess that can't be helped seeing as you've never been with the same vampire more than once can it?"

The stunned look on the girl's face wasn't something Sookie should have been proud of and as the young woman stomped out of the room, Sookie realized she should have kept her mouth shut. Then she decided she didn't really care. Her aggravation at being unable to figure out what she was encountering was putting her in a bad mood.

As she did her thing in the relative quiet, she thought very hard about what she had stumbled upon with Joe. She forced herself to search her memories from childhood. Did she remember anything like this? She exited the stall and washed her hands. No, she decided… if she'd ever felt something like this as a kid she probably would have asked the person why she couldn't hear them.

By the time she knew better than to speak up, she would have been old enough to be aware of what she'd bumped into. She opened her purse and ran a comb through her hair. She freshened her lipstick and ran down a list in her head.

Okay, vampire? No. Werewolf? No. Shifter? No. What else was there? Did she really want to know? No!

Two young women entered the rest room chattering with excitement. Coming to the bar had been done on a dare and they were beside themselves because the incredible, blonde hunky vampire had smiled and winked at them.

One of them was thinking about a lot more than just a wink and a smile from Eric. Sookie decided it was definitely time to leave when the woman began to picture Eric, her friend and herself all together naked on a very large bed.

When she stepped out into the hallway Pam was waiting for her. "Eric wants to know what you've heard."

Sookie's face was a question when she said, "How did he…?" she casually leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"I pretended I had to get him to approve a check and we spoke in our language." Pam surprisingly enough did not seem to mind telling her this. Pam then leaned next to Sookie against the wall as if she were taking a break.

That surprised Sookie most of all.

"So, what have you heard?" Pam asked rather than demanded.

"Eric will do well to stay away from Alan in any kind of business venture. It seems as if he has schemes, which he runs off of other schemes that are run off of still more schemes in order to siphon off funds."

Pam let out a low chuckle, "Clearly the man's a fool if he thinks he can bilk Eric out of money."

Sookie shook her head slightly, "No, he's not a fool, he's just never had any business dealings with vampires before, and he just doesn't realize that vampires aren't like your average human when it comes to money matters. He's gotten away with it for years with others."

This time Pam let out a short bark of laughter, "Well, mortals haven't had the eons of time we've had to learn how to anticipate every possible angle of a con inside and out."

"True," Sookie said.

"And the other?" Pam asked.

There was no change of tone in Pam's voice, no odd inflection, no impression of something being off. But Sookie knew in that instant that Joe Maxwell was the only reason she was here tonight.

She wanted to scream out loud instead of groaning silently in her mind. Bill had been right... again. When the hell will I learn? She thought to herself as she mentally smacked herself in the head with a brick.

Pam was still waiting for a reply and Sookie just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not getting much of anything from him, Alan is a pretty strong broadcaster. It's difficult to pick up much with him around."

"I see." Pam said thoughtfully. She straightened up and patted Sookie's arm, "Whatever you can find out will be great and remember… Eric will owe you!" She gave Sookie a smile and walked down the hall towards the office.

Sookie placed a mental bet that Pam would need another check approved. As she returned to her seat, the men stood. Sookie noticed a fresh gin and tonic at her seat and Bill looked at her oddly. He was probably wondering why she'd been gone so long. She noticed he was now drinking a True Blood.

She won her bet almost immediately. Pam apologized to the table for interrupting again and conversed quickly with Eric. He nodded, and Pam left. It appeared that the conversation must have turned to business in her absence because it wasn't too much longer after that when Eric said, "Alan, would you like to see the quarterly projections I've worked up? They're back in my office. Joe?" Eric looked to the man inviting him to join them.

Joe just smiled and said, "Oh no thank you Eric, Alan's the idea man, I'm usually just around as window dressing!" He laughed and the others chuckled along. Eric and Alan left the table and Bill was clearly intrigued. He knew full well it was not by chance that Eric was leaving the table.

Sookie smiled at Joe and said, "I hope this isn't very forward of me Joe, but where are you originally from? You don't quite sound like you're from Louisiana."

Joe beamed at her and said, "You must have a very refined ear Sookie, most others don't pick up on my small nuances of speech."

Sookie grinned and said, "I'm a waitress and I hear a lot of accents, I don't think that makes me too refined."

"Nonsense!" Joe exclaimed. "This bar is packed full, there's loud music playing and yet you were able to pick up the fact that I'm different. That's a talent."

Even though he was still smiling at her and his tone of voice was open and friendly, Sookie felt as if she'd been threatened. Before she could react, she felt something odd.

It was if a door had been opened in her head. She wasn't sure if she felt as if someone was walking through her mind or if she was the one doing the walking. She met Joe's gaze and she realized with a sharp stab of fear that_ he _was allowing her to see into his mind!

Just that quick, she was receiving nothing but white noise again and that was a big reprieve for her. Bill picked up on her anxiety and as luck would have it, a slow song began to play.

He looked at Joe and said, "I hope you won't mind, but I haven't danced with Sookie in far too long, Would you excuse us?"

Joe stood and said, "By all means!" Sookie no longer felt any hint of threat in his words, mind or smile. She was extremely confused and was grateful that Bill had pulled her onto the dance floor.

It took all of Sookie's willpower to keep from shuddering visibly. Once on the dance floor Bill held her close to him and murmured, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She had her eyes closed and she turned her head so she could lay her cheek against his chest. Very quietly she said, "I don't know what he is, but there's no way he's human."

Bill thought about this for a moment then said, "Why did Eric leave with Alan?"

Sookie swayed in Bill's arms and whispered, "Pam questioned me in the hall, and I told her I couldn't get a read on Joe because Alan was a strong broadcaster."

"I see. What else?" Bill was slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back then way you'd soothe a babe in your arms. It was helping, she began to relax some.

"Did you know?" she asked him.

"That he wasn't human? Yes. It took me a moment though…. I think he can disguise whatever he is."

This time she did shudder a bit and said, "Well… I'm fairly certain I have no desire to find out anything else!"

"If you're that frightened Sookie, we can leave. I don't think this has anything to do with any organization Eric is interested in, do you?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Truth?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'd prefer that, yes." He answered giving her a small squeeze.

"This doesn't have one damn thing to do with any club." She sounded miserable and if he'd been a lesser vampire, he probably would have said, I told you so, right then and there. Bill just continued to dance and said, "I think that after this dance we should head back to Bon Temps."

Sookie lifted her face to his and she lightly kissed his lips. "That's the best idea I've heard all night." The song ended and a faster one began. They began to thread their way back to the table.

They sat and Joe complimented them as a lovely couple. The menace Sookie had felt earlier was completely absent and she was highly relieved by it. Since she was calmer, Bill decided he would wait for her to decide when they would leave.

They began to talk to Joe about the types of things you talk about with someone you didn't know well. Conversation filler as it were. Joe asked Bill if he traveled much, Bill told him not all that often since returning to Bon Temps and they were then joined by Eric and a somewhat paler Alan.

Sookie was immediately aware of the fact that Alan Kentwood was praying to pretty much any and every deity he could think of to get him out of Fangtasia alive. He was vowing to never again help himself to as much as a nickel of someone else's money for the rest of his life. If God or whoever else might be listening were able to keep the length of his life longer than just the rest of tonight.

After a moment, Sookie gently nudged Bill's leg and he said, "Well, if you'll excuse us, we're going to be heading out. Eric, as always nice to see you,"

As Bill stood so did the others, Bill put his hand in the small of Sookie's back and as they started away from the table, Joe reached out and took Sookie's hand.

It wasn't fear Sookie felt, not even true peril but she knew instantly that there was more to come and she was filled with thick and heavy apprehension. She didn't know how, she didn't know why but she knew instinctively this night was not yet over.

Eric was having a hard time keeping his face calm. His eyes were full of question, clearly he had expected Sookie and Bill to stay longer than his guests so he could get a full report. He was not happy about their decision to leave.

One look at Bill's face however, was the deciding factor in his remaining quiet about his annoyance at their departure. Shaken by the feeling that had threatened to overwhelm Sookie, Bill applied a small amount of pressure on Sookie's back and that was all it took for her to move out of the sway of Joe Maxwell's silent grip.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters etc. within this story. I just like making them do what I want them to do! :)

**Night of the Livid Dead**

Sookie had not been aware she'd been holding her breath until the warm, humid and rather smelly city air assaulted her face. As the door closed behind them, she stopped after a few steps and looked down at her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my darling…" Bill whispered and she was in his arms. He carried her around the bar and unlocked the car doors. He deposited her in the front seat, got in and drove away as fast as he could without drawing attention to them.

After a few blocks he pulled into a restaurant parking lot full of cars. He knew better than to pull in anywhere that would leave them exposed. He certainly didn't want a repeat of the incident like the one after the raid at Fangtasia.

He reached over and gently took Sookie's hand in his. She was staring straight out the window, her eyes shiny with tears. She just held his hand tightly and kept staring.

Bill knew it would be best to just leave her alone. He knew she was working things out and he knew she was in a fragile state of mind. If he interrupted her before she organized her thoughts, it could likely result in an argument. As much as he loved her, sometimes she tested his resolve when she lashed out. She did that when she was scared, so he held her hand and waited.

After about five minutes, she eased her grip and sighed. "Tell me you have some idea as to what the hell Joe Maxwell is?" She turned her face toward his.

He hesitated, then said, "Did you get anything?"

"Yes and no. Most of the time it was just nothing, kind of like the way power lines sometimes hum." She shivered and Bill turned the air conditioner down. "But when I mentioned his accent being different?"

She faltered, closing her eyes and struggling to come up with the right words. "I think he was playing with me."

"In what way?"

"That's just it! I don't know! He showed me or let me see…. Something! But I don't know what I saw! It was more a feeling but not an actual look at something tangible. And I don't think he wanted to scare me, but he did scare me! He did and then I felt like I was a mouse and he was the cat toying with me and, and…"

Sookie's voice was getting higher and thinner as her unease climbed to new heights. Bill did what worked best in situations like this. He kissed her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

His tongue parted her lips and touched hers delicately. His thumbs very gently swept across her cheekbones and he felt her respond in kind. For just a moment it was just the two of them kissing.

Very tenderly he drew away from her mouth, then away from her face so he could look into her eyes. He was glad to see them looking back and with a clearly more relaxed state of mind.

She leaned toward him tilting her head until their foreheads bumped together softly. "You should have been a magician or illusionist, " she said softly.

He laughed and pulled away to look at her face, "Why is that?"

"Because of your ability to misdirect my attention away from where the true focus should be. You're as outstanding as always."

She smiled and looked out the windshield, seeing for the first time where they were. She looked at him and said, "Good choice…. I'm starving!" He groaned as she opened her door to get out, he'd really hoped they would just head home.

While they waited for a table she told Bill about Alan and Bill shook his head in disbelief. "I find it amazing what people think they can get away with. Do they really believe they'll not get caught? By a vampire?"

The hostess told them their table was ready and they followed her into the dining room. Bill had asked for a private booth and it was located at the back of the room. The hostess took their drinks orders and left Sookie with a menu. She glanced at it and by the time their waiter arrived with the drinks, Sookie knew what she wanted to eat, so she ordered the fried catfish with hush puppies.

Bill smiled a bit wistfully at her order, "I do miss catfish, even after all this time."

Sookie patted the top of his hand, and reached for her soda. She took a sip and said, "Bill, I just know I am going to regret this but… what are the possibilities?"

"Do you truly want to know?" He sounded uncertain. His eyes were slightly troubled.

"You're stalling Bill, let's hear some of the um, easier ones. No, wait! Go for some of the ones that won't freak me out as much… if you can." She finished a bit weakly.

"Well, there are fairies."

She interrupted him, "As in Tinkerbelle? Shut up!"

"Sookie, if you keep interrupting me I won't be able to thoroughly discuss options." He said with slight exasperation. "And no, they're nothing like Tinkerbelle, trust me."

"What abou…" she didn't finish as he gave her a pointed look.

"There are also varying species, for instance, there are fairies, known as the Fae. Then there are the nymphs, ah, brownies, forest spirits… they're a lot like gremlins. Then there are elves and trolls, demons, demigods, sprites."

The waiter stepped up to the table with Sookie's food and she stared at it blankly for just a moment. She glanced up at him when he asked her if she needed anything else. She just shook her head no, then he asked Bill if he needed another True Blood.

"No thank you." Bill said politely, "just some privacy."

"Very good sir." He said. If Sookie hadn't just been bowled over but what she'd just learned from Bill she would have been pretty annoyed that the waiter was grading her, "rack" as an eight.

The sumptuous smell of the food captured her attention and she started eating. "So, what's the difference between nymphs and spirits?"

"Location for the most part. Every culture has its own names and beliefs. There are forest nymphs that are very similar to forest spirits. Along with water nymphs and other water species."

Sookie chewed a bite of catfish and gave him a quizzical look.

"How can I?… all right, this is the simplest way to explain it. There are maple trees and oak trees. They are the same, they're trees. Predictably, they're quite different, just as various beings are different. Some are benevolent, like brownies or nymphs and others are malevolent like say, gremlins or pure demons."

Sookie swallowed and took another bite. She stopped chewing and stared at him. "Wait a minute! Gremlins are real? You gotta be fricking kidding me!" Bill could almost see her mind processing his words.

Her forehead creased with thought. She drank some soda and bit into a hush puppy. He began to say more but she held her finger up to stop him. She swallowed and asked him, "So… what are demigods?"

Her face brightened and she clearly wanted questions to be answered now. She started eating with relish. The catfish was delicious and she was clearly fascinated at the things Bill was telling her.

"Demigods were half-human, half-gods… there are only a few left and they are quite ancient."

"Because?"

"The gods are no more."

"Oh." She thought about it and then said, "Makes sense."

Bill continued to speak as Sookie continued to eat. She asked for clarifications here and there and he answered what he could. Before long, her food was gone, the waiter had cleared away the dishes and brought them refills of their drinks.

"So, of all the different, ah, species you've told me about, what do you think we met today?"

Bill paused. He wanted Sookie to understand completely but he didn't want to worry her needlessly either. He answered slowly, "I think the best guess would be Joe Maxwell is a demon."

"Oh, cheese and rice!" she said in a shocked voice, "Demons are bad right? This is bad! Damn him! I could kill Eric for this! He tricks me into checking out a demon!"

Her eyes met Bill's and he said calmly, "Demons are as different as other species. Yes, they can be bad. There are those that are truly bloodthirsty, they are not within the general human populace, they are mostly part of another realm…"

"Another realm?" Sookie squeaked.

Bill had been holding her hand and he gave it a quick squeeze, "Take a breath darling." Her eyes met his for a moment.

"So Joe's a demon?"

"No, I think Joe is part demon. He's got a reason to be in this world, clearly."

"Part? Part of what?"

"Human is the usual scenario. There are those that are quarter demon or even less, they appear human in form so it's not unheard of… they've had trysts with humans that resulted in mixed beings."

"But wouldn't having sex with a demon be terrible? And what would the pregnancy be like? Yuk! What do demon babies look like? Hang on… the usual scenario? What else would there… whoa, don't answer that."

"Sookie you must realize that if you knew absolutely nothing about the supernatural world, and you weren't a telepath… what would you have thought of Joe Maxwell?"

Sookie said, not without a note of wonderment in her voice, "That he was just a guy."

"A great deal of demon-human children lead very productive lives and are good for humankind. A lot of them are lawyers and CEOs, important members of society, those that work for preservation and conservation of natural resources."

"Lawyers. I can see that." She smiled. "Wow… So that's how Joe could block my telepathy? Because he's part demon?"

"Yes, I think that's the closest to the truth. Although I have to admit that he's a very likely at least a half demon, he seemed to not only be aware of your gift, but able to manipulate your ability at his whim."

"Oh man! So he's going to now think of me as an asset? Why do you think Eric did this to me?" she spoke with a touch of anger.

"Sookie… why does Eric ever do anything?" Bill said archly. "He doesn't like to be in a situation he can't control, hence… he preys on your kind heart, telling you that you must come to Fangtasia to help him, and you go." Bill couldn't keep all of the bitterness he felt out of his voice.

Bill had truly expected Sookie to flare at his words but he was surprised when she didn't. He watched her face for a moment. Several emotions played across her face like clouds in the breeze.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. "You really want to say more about this don't you?"

He gave her a nervous half smile and said, "Sookie, what does it matter?"

"Say it." She was staring at him with hard eyes. He looked at the table and she dropped her pitch an octave and almost rumbled the words, "Say it."

He looked at her face, seemed confident that the spark in her eyes was mischief and took the dare. "I told you so."

She laughed, "You've been dying to say that all flipping night haven't you?" "Go on! Admit it!" she punched him playfully on his shoulder, "You're entitled to your moment." I got suckered by Eric… again!" She laughed, not the totally carefree laugh he loved so much, but still he chuckled.

"Sookie, you do make my life interesting!" He pulled her to him and hugged her kissing her forehead. "I don't know about you but I think it's time we head home. If we wait any longer we'll have to check into the Black Dagger."

"Hmm… home is good, there _is_ a red lace teddy with your name all over it just waiting to be seen. Then again, I could call Arlene and have her cover for me until just after dark tomorrow…. An unexpected night at a light-tight hotel… last minute, no luggage, a bed we can both stay in together _all day_…." She smiled a wicked little smile. "How naughty would that be?"

Bill couldn't contain his smile as they exited the restaurant, her arm wrapped around his waist, he could feel her pulse already picking up. "The Black Dagger it is then."

As they neared the car, Bill noticed the limo, then stopped short. Standing at the back of Bill's car alongside the limo was Pam and a man they did not know. Pam seemed to be under duress which was suddenly made clearer when Bill caught the scent of charring flesh. The man had wrapped a silver chain around Pam's waist and her shirt had been pulled up cruelly so the silver was making full contact with the soft skin of her belly.

"Mr. Compton, Miss Stackhouse… I'm afraid that your presence is required at Fangtasia." His voice was a menacing snarl. He had a horrid scar running down the left side of his face and Sookie would have bet money he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Anyone.

Sookie found herself speaking in an amazingly calm voice, "I'm afraid it's getting too close to dawn. We'll just have enough time to make it home before Bill needs to go to ground."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of light-tight accommodations. Or if you prefer, I'll just stake Pam and Mr. Compton here and you and I will take a little ride together."

He moved his body just enough for her to see the large stake he held. Pam whimpered as the silver chain burned more flesh with his movements. Her eyes begged Sookie to reconsider.

Sookie couldn't stomach the idea of either Pam or Bill being hurt because of her. "Fine!" She blurted out. The moment she agreed there were two very large men suddenly beside them, they moved so fast she hadn't even realized they had put silver on Bill until she heard him groan.

"No! You don't need to do that! I said we'd come." She was frantic as she watched Bill's skin beginning to scorch from the silver. "Please!" She begged, but was lifted off her feet and in seconds found herself in the back of the limousine, Pam and Bill sat on one seat with their very large captors.

Seated directly across from her was Joe Maxwell. His smile was genuine and frightening as hell. "Well, Sookie! What a pleasure to meet again so soon!"

Sookie became angry, especially as she watched the pain on Bill and Pam's faces. Bill was absolutely livid and it showed on his face. Pam looked resigned and that scared Sookie, though not enough to hold her temper in check.

"There's no reason for you to silver them! We're not going to resist!" Sookie said indignantly.

"Yes, I'm sure you're quite right dearest Sookie… but I feel ever so much better knowing the silver gives them a wee bit of incentive to behave as I'd prefer them too. Surely, you must understand?" His voice and manor was every bit that of a true southern gentleman but Sookie would have loved to, at the very least, kick him in the shins wearing steel-toed boots.

"At least put their clothing under the silver?" Sookie pleaded. "You'll still have them under control!"

Joe appeared to be deep in thought and finally said, "I'll make you a proposition Sookie. If I allow them that kindness, you will answer my questions without my having to resort to well, painful persuasions to elicit answers from you? How would that be?"

"If you understand that without knowing the questions beforehand, I will do the very best of my ability to answer whatever you ask as soon as you ask it." Sookie said diplomatically.

"Sookie, no!" Bill said roughly.

She just gave Bill a sad smile, then turned her attention back on Joe and added, "You do understand that I am unable to read vampire minds, don't you? I just want to make sure that you know that right out of the gate."

"Certainly, my dear. That is good information to have, luckily that's not going to be an issue. Frank, Del… adjust the chains."

The two men roughly yanked Pam and Bill's clothing so the chains were atop them and Pam gave Sookie a wan smile. Bill's eyes were feral in his anger. Through clenched teeth he spoke to Maxwell. "If you so much as…."

Joe smiled broadly and said, "Oh don't worry yourself Mr. Compton! I have no plans, or desire, to harm this lovely young lady. I do however plan on using her talents, fully compensated of course, while you and the others are at rest today."

Bill's face looked as if he'd been punched and even Sookie was startled at his words. The limo slowed and turned into the back lot of Fangtasia. The flashy neon sign was no longer lit and there was an air of abandonment around the bar.

The limo stopped and in a flash, the driver had the door open. Joe gestured towards the door and said, "Ladies first."

The driver took Sookie's hand and helped her exit, one look at his face told Sookie he'd think nothing of hurting her should she foolishly attempt to run. Then he helped the one called Del get out with Pam. Next came Joe and finally Frank and Bill. The driver closed the door and then walked to the employee entrance and opened that door.

Pretty handy fellow Sookie thought absently. She then had a bit of a start. She was so busy trying to make sense of the whole mess they were in, she hadn't noticed that she wasn't hearing any of the men's minds.

She concentrated and heard the hum, but there were some emotions too. She filled with dread at one thought. Whichever man it was, she couldn't say, but he was very disappointed that he couldn't burn the vampires anymore.

Sookie swallowed hard. She also figured out that the three men must also be part demon but evidently less demon and more human. Their emotions could be sensed if she tried hard enough. She thought that was a good thing to know.

They made their way into the bar and Sookie was dismayed to see Eric, two of the waitresses, the bartender and the young vampire that had been carrying the cases of beer all chained with silver.

The air was acrid with the smell of burnt flesh. Frank pushed Bill into a chair and handed the chain that was wrapped around Bill to Del. Del shoved Pam into a seat next to Bill. Sookie, listening hard learned Del was the one that liked the effect of silver on vampire skin.

Sookie didn't know what she should do so she sat next to Bill. She adjusted his sleeves to ensure the silver didn't touch his flesh, and slipped her hand into his. He looked into her eyes and they spoke volumes.

Joe and the limo driver were having a quiet but urgent conversation, Sookie whispered to Bill, "What are they saying?"

But Bill just gave a small shake of his head. "I don't know the language."

"Too bad." She said. She leaned her head on Bill's shoulder and stared at Eric. She could see that he wasn't in great shape because of the amount of silver that had been purposely wound around his skin. She was angry enough not to care.

As if reading her mind Eric had the gall to shrug his shoulders at her and give her a typical leering smile as if there was nothing amiss. She wanted to smack him, no… maybe stake him would be a better idea.

It occurred to her that Joe was now on his cell phone. He wasn't bothering to whisper, he was speaking in a foreign tongue, almost guttural in nuance. She wondered if it was demon.

Joe paced as he talked and the driver walked behind the bar and got himself a soda. Sookie's attention turned to the young vampire that had been wearing the chaps and vest. She realized he wasn't doing well, his body wasn't healing as so much of his flesh had been unprotected from the chains.

Sookie stood and walked toward him, Del lurched forward to grab her and she let out a startled yelp. Just as his hand grasped her upper arm, she heard a crunch, a howl of pain and Joe standing directly beside her while Del thrashed about on the floor cradling his broken hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry my dear, that shouldn't have happened. My apologies. May I ask what your intentions are?" He said in an almost regal way.

"I was just going to get a True Blood for the young man, the silver has burned him so badly, and he's not able to heal himself." Trying her best not to show how frightened she really was she added, "Is that all right if I do that and maybe move the silver off their skin?"

Joe beamed a huge smile at her and said, "You are quite a special young woman aren't you Sookie?"

Embarrassed she stammered, "I'm not special… I just think they need a little help is all."

Joe cocked his head a bit and gave her an appraising look. "Hmm… please, feel free to help them if you desire, I have another call to make." As Sookie stepped away to fetch the True Blood, Joe kicked Del in the ribs as fast as a snake and Sookie cringed at the sound of breaking ribs. The howl of pain was cut short as Joe thundered, "Silence!" There was nothing remotely human about that voice.

Sookie could not imagine what strength of will it must take to be silent after such a vicious attack. She'd been plenty worried up until this point. Now she was scared to death. She carefully stepped past Del who lay in a heap on the floor, rocking back and forth but not uttering a sound.

She went behind the bar and warmed up a couple of bottles of blood and shook them. She looked around behind the bar until she found a pile of clean bar towels and grabbed a bunch from the stack.

She also took a couple of straws. She went to the young vampire first, "What's your name?" she asked trying to put lightness in her voice that wasn't there.

"Gustav." He answered weakly.

Sookie stuck a straw in the bottle and said, "Sorry we had to meet like this Gustav, drink. It'll help." She held the straw to his mouth and he took long hard pulls on it. He finished the first bottle quickly, she could see he wasn't looking as bad.

"Can you hold this one yourself? She handed him a second bottle and another straw. He winced as he moved to take the bottle in his hand and she said quickly, "This will help."

Sookie took one of the bar towels and folded it length-wise and carefully slipped it between the chains and his chest, she used a number of the towels she'd brought over to him.

By the time he finished the second bottle, none of his skin was being touched the chains and she could see in some of the areas that hadn't been too badly burned were beginning to heal. She handed him the third bottle and asked him, "Better?"

"Thank you…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sookie."

"Thank you, Miss Sookie."

"You're welcome Gustav."

She grabbed the remaining towels and True Bloods and went to the other chained vampires. She helped them drink and covered any skin at the mercy of the dreaded silver chains.

She noticed that Del had crawled over to a booth and was sitting propped up in it and looking like death warmed over. She wondered idly if she should be ashamed of herself because she didn't really give a shit. Nope, she decided, nothing wrong with that at all.

Once again she slipped behind the bar for more blood. When the microwave dinged she took out the bottles shook them gently and headed toward Bill and Pam. If Eric was surprised at this he didn't show it. She gave a bottle to Pam and asked her if she was doing okay, Pam, obviously quite weak nodded slowly and looked Sookie in the eyes.

"Thank you Sookie." she whispered. "_I _owe you!"

Sookie surprised herself when she gave Pam a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Don't be silly Pam, it's what friends do."

Sookie sat next to Bill and gave him the bottle of O-neg. "Can you hold it yourself?" she asked.

"Yes dearest." Bill glanced at Joe and then Frank, "You've got to be careful Sookie!" he whispered urgently.

She placed her head on his shoulder for just a moment and sighed a faint, "I know."

Just then Joe snapped his cell phone shut, making her jump at the unexpected sound. He walked toward her and his face betrayed no intentions. "You are not what I expected Sookie… not at all what I expected."

The look he gave her was one of curiosity. He then looked over at the limo driver who had been seated at the bar. Sookie figured he'd sat there so he could see what she did while she was behind the bar.

"John, take Del to my office. Then wait there until my guest arrives, then bring him here."

He turned to face Frank. "Keep an eye on things…. I'm going to take Sookie to Eric's office for a private conversation."

Bill began to protest and Joe turned to him and said, "Have no concerns for Sookie's welfare Mr. Compton. I have no plans other than quiet conversation."

Sookie could see Bill was extremely upset about this turn of events so she bent to give him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "I'll be fine honey, don't worry."

Eric said, "Sookie? Would you mind getting me a bottle of that nasty synthetic blood? Or perhaps a quick nip of your wrist?"

Sookie stared razor blades at him and her voice sub-zero icy when she said, "I had planned on doing just that but you just made the mistake of opening your big stupid mouth. So no Eric. I very much mind getting a True Blood for you and as for the nip? Never gonna happen Northman, especially not after this!"

She turned on her heel and walked briskly towards the office. Joe chuckled as he caught up to her. He was quickly becoming quite enamored of this feisty, young woman.

Once they entered Eric's office, Sookie ran out of steam and faltered a bit. Where was this going and how would it end? She thought about how annoyed she got dealing with plain old vampire shit, she wondered how much worse it would get with demon shit…. She sat in the padded chair in front of the desk, Joe sat in Eric's chair.

Sookie charged ahead before fear shut her down. "Joe, can we get some personal stuff out of the way before we get down to whatever it is you need done?"

"By all means Sookie! I'm sure you have many questions, so please, what would you like to know?"

"Is it too rude to ask you a personal question?" Sookie hoped a little humility on her part now, might bode well for her in the long run. Joe was nothing if not polite.

"Not at all Sookie!" He beamed at her, "Ask away!"

"No offense intended Joe but what exactly are you? I can tell you're not human, but you're also not vampire. I get virtually nothing from your brain."

"Hmm… maybe the best place to start would probably be if I ask you a question."

"Shoot." Sookie answered feeling a little relief.

"I assume that you have a, shall we call it a…. "working knowledge" of supernatural beings?" His eyes never left her face.

"Yes, Bill filled me in on a few I didn't know about just tonight."

"Excellent, excellent! Did he happen to mention demons?" Joe's eyebrows rose slightly and he was riveted on her response. Sookie couldn't help but wonder if he was waiting for her to run screaming from the room.

"Yes, he did. Are you…?" She left the question hanging.

"Yes Sookie, I am a little more than half demon, all tolled."

"Wow." She said softly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how that percentage had been worked out.

"I must say my dear, you are a wonder. The average person would be falling over in disbelief or fear. But then, the average person wouldn't have fed ailing vampires bottled blood and bound their wounds like a nurse."

"I've got to be honest Sookie, you quite amaze me. If you'll permit me… what is your heritage?"

This surprised Sookie and it was evident in her voice, "I'm human!"

"You joke, surely?" his voice slightly incredulous.

"No, some people think I'm psychic, which I hate by the way, but the honest truth is I'm just able to hear what people are thinking, I'm telepathic. My Grandpa was like me."

She shrugged when he didn't speak, "I've been able to hear other's thoughts for as long as I can remember. I know now that some of the odder things I heard when I was young, was because the people were shape shifters or werewolves. I didn't know silence was even possible until I met Bill."

"Go on." Joe said to her, clearly fascinated.

"I can only hear complete silence with vampires. Bill says it's because their being dead means their brains don't have those electrical neuron things that trigger in the brain. Until today… until you," she gave him a quick smile, "I didn't know there were other kinds of beings that I wouldn't be able to hear."

Joe chuckled.

**Conversation with a Demon**

Joe leaned back in Eric's chair. He studied Sookie as she sat across from him. She had asked if she could ask him questions, so he leaned forward and said, "My dear, what else would you like to know about me?"

Sookie's brows knitted in concentration for a moment and she replied, "I guess the most important question is what are you going to do to me?" She did not speak with fear, she didn't speak with defiance. She asked only a simple question.

"How best to start? Hmm… First, now that I've seen you under pressure so to speak, I want to assure you, I have no wish to harm you, mentally or physically. I do apologize for the statement I made about using 'painful persuasion' earlier."

"Over the years, there've been times when it helps tremendously once that seed has been planted to gain compliance with certain individuals. Quite obviously, I've discovered this precursor is groundless with regard to you."

"Thank you." Sookie said sincerely.

"As to your question, there are things I will have to explain to you and I'll need reassurances that they will remain confidential."

Sookie nodded in agreement, "I'm very good with confidentiality, you can't believe some of the things I keep to myself!"

Joe smiled at her and said, "Good, that is good, my dear… there are some things I need to share with you now."

"First, do you want anything to drink? Frank!"

Frank appeared at the door to the office almost instantaneously and it had Sookie wondering if demons, okay… part demons had vampire speed. She spoke up and said, "I'd just love a big glass of ice water, if I may?"

"Certainly, I'll have a scotch and soda." Frank disappeared quickly and Sookie thought to herself, very quietly.

"You were saying?" she said to Joe.

"The reason we set this meeting up was two-fold Sookie, we have noticed an alarming trend as of late and were searching for the best way to get to the bottom of things. Ah thank you Frank."

Sookie almost jumped out of her skin, she'd never heard him enter. It confirmed one thought she'd had, while part-demons may not have vampire speed per say, they were certainly unbelievably quiet. She knew for a fact that the hall from the bar area to the office popped and creaked when walked over and she hadn't heard a sound when Frank brought their drinks.

She thanked him and he nodded, then placed Joe's drink in front of him. Joe nodded his head at Frank and said, "Some privacy." With that Frank was gone from the room and the door was closed.

Sookie took a big drink from her glass. She smiled at Joe, "So is the confidential part about what the problem is? Do I need to know what that is?"

Joe sipped from his glass and seemed to be having an inner debate as to just how much she would need to know. He finally glanced up at her and said, "I don't think it's right for you to be in this position and not know the gravity of it."

Sookie closed her eyes for a second. Great, how do I manage to get myself into this crap! She looked at Joe's face and waited for the bad news. Her stomach was in knots and she knew she needed to relax quickly before Bill reacted badly, so she took a deep breath and blew it out, desperately willing herself to relax.

Joe smiled at her and said, "You are far more intelligent than most believe you are, isn't that right?"

She nodded, "It was so hard for so long to sort out what I was hearing from my ears or from the inside of people's heads…" she sighed. "So around Bon Temps most people just think I'm crazy."

"Yet here you are, an obviously intelligent young woman, of fine moral character and even in the face of the unknown, you are trying to manipulate your emotions so as not to subject your loved one undue stress or fear while you are here alone with me."

Sookie knew she was blushing scarlet, it was one thing to think of yourself as a good person it was another to hear someone heaping you with praise.

Joe cleared his throat, "Back to the subject at hand. I am, let's use the term, vice president for a consortium of business leaders. I'd like to point out that this is not some euphemism for the Mafia. Our heritage isn't remotely Sicilian. We do however, have a vested interest in a large number of various business markets. Everything from distribution of goods to high money market returns, real estate and so forth."

He gave Sookie a chance to pose a question, when she didn't he continued. "As I mentioned earlier, we've noticed that the Shreveport area has had dramatic downturn in its normal revenue within our markets."

"But isn't that happening everywhere? Most people can barely make ends meet." Sookie said quietly.

"True, true… but a large function of our consortium is to prevent just that. Upon closer inspection we discovered that there are businesses that seem to have been targeted for their ability to be mined, for the lack of a better term."

Sookie frowned slightly, "I'm not sure I follow you."

Joe heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Perhaps that isn't the best way to describe it, wait! Think of a warehouse filled with money. You know there's less of it but you can't see how it's disappearing, then you discover someone's tunneled beneath the warehouse to gain access."

"Okay, so you've discovered you have a weakness and you are trying to find out what that weakness is?"

"Yes! Excellent!" he said excitedly.

Sookie was waiting for her heart to stop pounding through her chest before she could speak. Finally she asked, "What does this have to do with Eric? And with me? Is this because I told Pam about Alan's skimming?"

For the first time, Sookie saw a look of complete surprise on Joe's face. Sookie could have kicked herself when it dawned on her that she just may have set herself up as a very nice pet to have.

"What? Alan?" Joe sputtered.

He listened intently as she explained what she'd discovered during the time she'd spent with Alan. She explained how she'd relayed that to Pam and it was the reason why Eric had taken Alan on his tour and how Alan had come back terrified beyond description.

Joe was very serious when he asked, "Other than praying for his life, did he think about what Eric may have said to him?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No he was just begging to live longer. Sorry."

Joe leaned back in the chair, his hands clasped behind his head. He was deep in thought and Sookie used the opportunity to enhance her calm demeanor to Bill. As she felt it for real, she knew he would too.

Joe straightened up and spoke, "Sookie, I'm going…" his cell phone chirped and he said, "Excuse me." He answered the call and spoke in the language she'd heard him use earlier. It sparked her curiosity.

When he ended the call, she couldn't help but ask, "Not to be rude, but is that language, um… demon?" she said almost shyly.

Joe boomed a deep belly laugh, "No, it's actually a dead language of one of the many bands of First Nation peoples of the far north. It's an easy way to be confidential without the hassle of electronic spy measures and counter measures…. It much easier this way. If you're speaking a dead language that originated above the Arctic Circle, it doesn't matter if someone tries to eavesdrop."

"Back to business, that was John. He is bringing my superior, Mr. Garth. It's important you know his protocol, Sookie." He voice was serious and Sookie concentrated on his every word.

"He will only shake your hand if he is wearing gloves, do not extend your hand regardless. Your handshake must be a response only, not an overture."

"Second, you're going to become aware quickly that he is different from me. He is three quarters demon and just barely passes for human."

Sookie felt dread begin a slippery descent into her brain. Her mouth was suddenly as dry as a bone and her hand shook slightly as she reached for her glass of water. She drank nearly half of it in one gulp.

"He is very soft-spoken and has acute hearing so he doesn't not care for loud conversation, so do your very best to speak as well-modulated as you can. He expects questions to be answered immediately." Joe looked at her face and saw her anxiety. He stood and walked around the desk. He reached out and took her hand in his.

Sookie marveled at the feel of it. She hadn't picked up on it when Eric had introduced them earlier, his hand felt like warm velvet and his fingers clasped hers almost soothingly. "He is already very impressed with what you've alerted us to, about Alan, so he is anxious to make your acquaintance."

First Sookie wondered how he would know already and then she felt a tidal wave of sadness engulf her. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice was shaky as she whispered. "My life is over now isn't it?" A single tear made its way down her cheek.

Seeing it, Joe immediately produced a brilliantly white handkerchief and carefully dabbed her tear away, "Dearest Sookie! Why would you think that?" his voice was serious but full of surprise.

"Well, don't you want to use me for my talent? Take me away from my family, my friends, and my home so I may do your bidding?" A second tear slid down her anguished face.

"Of course not child! We would never ask such a thing of you that would be cruel!" he sounded amazingly reassuring.

Sookie found herself looking up at him open-mouthed and a little dumbfounded.

Seeing the shock on her face, Joe threw his head back in laughter, "Dear, dear Sookie… I am part demon granted, but I wish you no harm or sadness! While I may call on you from time to time to ask you to lend me your assistance, you'll be fairly compensated! Just as you will after tonight."

"Oh." Sookie said in a small, somewhat embarrassed voice.

He patted her shoulder and said, "Let's finish… Mr. Garth will be here shortly. You will refer to him as "Sir" you will not be allowed to call him Mr. Garth unless he gives you permission. Keep your eyes down and do NOT look him in the eyes unless he instructs you to do so."

"Sookie," Joe said gravelly. "Mr. Garth does not possess the full complement of human emotions and therefore does not have the same basic restraints humans have."

"Above all else… never question anything Mr. Garth says, even if you believe or, more to the point, even if you _know for certain_, the validity of a statement he has made is in error."

Joe gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked her dead in the eyes, "You need to understand this Sookie." His face was very solemn. "It's not that he simply doesn't like to corrected or criticized, it's actually that he will kill you if you contradict him. It's his nature."

Sookie felt the blood drain from her face and found she was unable to speak. She knew Bill must be frantic because she was suddenly more frightened then she could ever remember being in her life.

"Do you understand what I've said?"

She nodded almost robotically. Then there was ruckus being raised in the bar, Joe said dryly, "I believe your Mr. Compton is upset, please go to him and reassure him before Mr. Garth arrives." He gave her a quick smile and released her hand.

Sookie left the office in a hurry and made a beeline for Bill. She yanked the chain from around him and tossed it to the floor and dove into his embrace, repeating over and over, "I'm okay Bill, it's good, honest! You mustn't worry!" She kissed him passionately and then covered his face with gentle but urgent soft kisses.

She saw Frank pick up the chain but he did not try to put it back around Bill, nor did Frank try to pull her away from Bill. "Sweetheart? You are well?" Bill sounded so alarmed, she held him tight and whispered, "I'm okay."

She saw Joe enter the bar from the hallway door and he said, "Sookie, he's here. Come meet our guest."

She stood and went to stand beside him. Not noticing until just then, that the only vampires there were Bill and Eric. The others must have been removed to light-tight areas for the day to rest. She wondered for a moment what time it was.

Eric already had the bleeds and was looking very haggard. The silver still touched his skin in numerous places. Bill just looked tired. As she walked toward Joe she noticed Frank didn't bother to slip the chain around Bill. She gave Frank a small smile and he gave her a nod in response.

She was standing beside Joe and about to ask him a question when startlingly, there was someone directly in front of her. She checked herself just in the nick of time on two levels, she had not only almost glanced up at the man, but she'd been on the verge of extending her hand!

Crap, she thought miserably, why can't supes all have the same protocols? One of these days I'm going to get myself killed because of out and out ignorance!

"Sookie," Joe said in a hushed but deeply respectfully tone, "This is Mr. Garth. Mr. Garth this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

There was a huge, gloved hand in front of her, she took it gently and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you sir." She said quietly.

"Miss Stackhouse, please, you can call me Mr. Garth. Might you allow me to look upon your face?" His voice evoked both curiosity and a measure of fear in her thoughts.

She glanced sideways quickly and saw Joe smiling broadly, His nod was almost imperceptible so she quite self-consciously, turned her face upwards and her discomfort was replaced with shock. She didn't let it show on her face but he was easily the biggest man she'd ever met.

Then it hit her, this was no man. He was much closer to seven feet tall than six. She realized that she had to bend her head back to quite a degree to be able to see his face.

All her life, she'd thought of, and referred to people having olive skin tones. For the first time in her life she'd just met someone that had skin the actual color of green olives.

His eyes had a very off putting quality about them then it occurred to her that he didn't appear to have irises, because there were no whites! His teeth startled her the most. They were perfectly even, exceedingly so. Each had the same perfect, identical amount of space between each one and they were all the same length. They were also quite pointed and looked razor sharp.

There was something vaguely familiar about them and it took a moment before her mind touched on the comparison. They looked like pictures she'd seen of great white sharks biting into bait of one sort or another. She had to fight every impulse within herself to keep from shuddering visibly. She dropped her gaze after what she thought was a respectful amount of time and he turned toward Joe.

"Let's sit shall we?" They walked to a table near the bar and right about the time Sookie was wondering how he would sit comfortably, John walked around her with a huge chair and set if next to the table.

It must have weighed at least 200 pounds and she was so stunned, Joe had to apply a bit of pressure to the small of her back to gain her attention. Mr. Garth had swept his hand towards the other chairs and was waiting for her to seat herself.

Once Mr. Garth sat down, Joe sat to his left and from nowhere, John placed fresh drinks in front of all three. "Miss Stackhouse," Mr. Garth began, his voice a pleasant tenor, not the deep baritone she would have expected. "Mr. Maxwell has informed me that you have already provided us with substantial information about a problem we've been trying to rectify. We are in your debt." He inclined his head towards her.

"You're welcome Mr. Garth." She gave him a tentative smile and although she'd been given the go-ahead to look at him, she made eye contact then lowered her gaze respectfully.

He spoke to Joe in the dialect she didn't know and he answered in kind. Years of perfecting a poker face served her well in the next moment when Joe's hum in her brain changed to a sentence. "He's going to ask you about Alan. Be sure you do not contradict him, this is a test for you!" then… the white noise returned.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes Mr. Garth?"

"I believe that Alan is an asset to our organization and one that might be detrimental to us should we choose to sever our ties with him. What do you think?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sookie answered, "I can see why he's an asset, his mind is quite brilliant. He does have a good head for numbers."

"Test!" Joe whispered in her head.

"But he is flawed, is he not? Joe feels he should be let go, he has stolen from us." Sookie felt as if a gun had been cocked and a finger was starting to squeeze as Mr. Garth awaited her reply.

"Minds such as his don't come around often, I would think perhaps he just needs a bit of training to focus his ideas to better benefit your bottom line. Like refresher courses, that other business people attend from time to time."

Sookie heard Joe whisper in her head, Excellent Sookie, excellent. She felt relief. Mr. Garth reached for his glass and raised it in a toast, "Here's to the fine idea of Miss Stackhouse that Alan be given refresher courses!"

They touched their glasses and Mr. Garth smiled in apparent happiness. Sookie looked at his smile and registered three things simultaneously, one was that Mr. Garth's mouth was much wider than a human's mouth giving it more than a passing resemblance to the mouth of a shark, the end of her meeting with Mr. Garth could not come soon enough and lastly she couldn't help but wonder if she'd just toasted to a man's torture and almost certain death.

Joe and Mr. Garth spoke to one another in the odd language and Sookie looked at Bill. Even though he was no longer chained, the silver had taken its toll on him. He had a grayish pallor and she could see the slump of his posture. He looked as if he were balancing hundreds of pounds on his shoulders. He caught her gaze and actually gave her a wink.

Never before in her life had she ever felt so much emotion. She was consumed by a desire for his touch on her skin, his lips on hers. She was overwhelmed with sudden need. She saw him react to her urges, and it helped her to see he was still strong enough to feel her wanting him.

She became aware that Frank was helping Bill to stand. She got scared and whipped her head around. Her survival instinct kicked in and she had remembered to not look at Mr. Garth or address him, but Joe saw the fear in her yes.

"My dear, Frank is going to take Mr. Compton to the Black Dagger for the rest of the day, and you will join him there later."

She started to protest, she knew by her own exhaustion that it was well into day but he'd anticipated this and added, "He'll be safely covered so he can be loaded into the limo, and there's no need to worry about the car, it's specially designed to be completely light tight in the rear area. All will be well dear girl, you have my word."

"May I?" her eyes begged for a moment.

"Of course, my dear," John bring the cloak in, please."

John left the room, and Sookie's spirits rose when she saw Bill was not bound with silver of any sort. Joe and Mr. Garth began a quiet conversation she couldn't understand as she knelt before Bill.

"I'm so worried about you my darling! He whispered urgently, "you must use great care."

She ran her finger down the side of his face and gave him a deep and loving kiss. "Trust me Bill, I know things will be tense but I'm not entirely alone." She gave him a quick smile and thought warm, confident thoughts about Joe.

He nodded slightly to show her he understood her meaning. He smiled with more wattage after she said, "Just make sure you rest up! You're going to need your strength later mister… oh crap!"

"What?" he was alert as if expecting an attack.

"I've got to call Arlene!"

Then Frank was standing beside her, holding what looked like the heaviest black material she'd ever seen. When she lifted it to help Frank slip it over Bill (after she gave him one more quick kiss) She learned it _was _the heaviest material she'd ever touched!

Safely bundled, Frank picked Bill up as easily as he'd lift a laundry basket and he and John left together. After watching them close the door behind them, Sookie took her first real look at Eric.

Part of her wanted to be happy that he was suffering so much. Another part of her felt like walking over to him and kicking the crap out of him. She watched as he sat propped against the chair he was bound to, head hanging, blood running from his ears and nose. The final part of her knew she could not allow this.

She sighed. She debated for the slightest of moments and turned to look at Joe. It was the first time she saw that both Joe and Mr. Garth were no longer conversing but were watching her.

She tilted her head toward the bar and simply raised her eyebrows in question.

"By all means, my dear. Do what you must. We'll need him more alert soon."

She didn't miss the look that passed between Joe and Mr. Garth. She went behind the bar and pulled out six bottles of True Blood from the cooler, then she saw a bottle of Royalty Blended.

She debated for a nanosecond, then popped the entire bottle of Royalty Blended in the microwave and put the True Bloods back. She stopped the microwave, removed the bottle and gave it a quick shake then turned the oven on again. The Royalty Blended bottle was much bigger than the others.

While the remaining time ticked down, she gathered up the remaining stack of clean bar towels and snagged a bottle of water from the fridge. There was an orange on the shelf and she decided to eat it. She sliced it and muttered to herself, "Of course it's a blood orange." She bit into it anyway, because she was rather hungry.

With one towel thoroughly wet, when the microwave dinged, she poured the blood into the largest glass she could find and added the longest straw. She went to Eric and extended the glass with the straw. He tried to smile his stupid, leering smile but it didn't have its usual élan. It was however, enough to tick Sookie off.

"Just start drinking Fang Boy." She snapped at him. She stood there holding the glass and as he started to drink, he shook his head and said, "You couldn't have used the True Blood?"

"I thought you'd prefer this. Drink it or don't. It's entirely your call."

Even in his weakened state she could see he was pissed. That made her feel better. After about half of the huge glass was gone, he was able to lift his hands with enough strength to hold it himself. She began folding the towels to put between him and the silver. She used the wet one to carefully wipe the drying blood from his ears and the sides of his neck.

She heard the distinctive snick of his fangs popping out and she immediately stepped away from him. She wasn't about to be within his reach, silver chains or not. If he was well enough to drop fang, he was well enough to try and snag her for dessert after the main course of Royalty Blended.

She walked around him, well out of his reach, and looked at his face. Why did she try to believe there was good in him only to be disappointed time and again? He checked her out from head to toe until Sookie felt like she was standing before him naked.

Though they exchanged no words, Sookie wondered if there wasn't some sort of weird, thousand year old super glamouring ability he possessed and it was able to affect her in some small way. Could that be why she so often let herself give him just _one more _chance?

No, she decided it was more her upbringing and southern manners. If Gran had heard some of the things Sookie had said to Eric when he invariably put her smack dab in the middle of some sort of trouble or another, Gran would probably have understood, she'd wouldn't have liked it, but she would have understood it.

With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to the table. Both Joe and Mr. Garth watched her approach, she smiled a bit when they stood. She guessed demons or no, manners said a lot about a person. She would certainly agree the night was chock-full of pure Southern manners. As long as she didn't think about how disagreeing with Mr. Garth could cost her, her life.

Once seated, Mr. Garth said to her, "Mr. Maxwell had told me about your caring nature. I am quite in awe of you. Even though Mr. Northman wasn't completely sure if he was putting you in harm's way, you're still kind enough to ease his suffering, even after learning of that possibility."

Sookie gave them a warm smile shrugged her shoulders and said, "Eric's nothing if not consistent." That brought hearty laughter from Mr. Garth and Joe.

**And I Thought The Black Dagger Was Great!**

Sookie looked at Joe and asked, "Is there a way I can call a friend to cover my shift tonight? My boss will be pretty upset if I don't show up without having anybody lined up first.."

"Of course my dear!" and handed her his cell phone.

She'd never seen one like it before and she blushed as she meekly said, "Ah… I'm sorry but I don't know how to work this. It's, um, a little fancier than mine."

"Really?" Joe said giving her a quick look. "What's the number, dear?

She gave it to him and he pushed the numbers faster than she ever seen. No, she thought, that's not true. She'd seen teenagers with their parent's, while eating at Merlotte's, texting faster than she typed in high school and she had done 90 words a minute!

With the number dialed he handed her the phone and asked, "Do you need privacy my dear?"

Wow. Sookie shook her head no and smiled. Even Gran would have been impressed with the manners of these guys! Arlene picked up the phone and Sookie said, "Hey Arlene! I've got a huge favor to ask of you… could you take my shift tonight?" Sookie listened and then said, "How about I cover your shift next Sunday and baby-sit the kids the Saturday night before? Oh, Arlene! Thank you so much! Okay, okay, bye-bye!"

She thanked Joe and took a sip from her water and discovered Mr. Garth watching her. She couldn't decide if she should feel relief or fear. Mr. Garth smiled just then and she thought, okay a little fear is probably wise. Then he addressed her.

"Miss Stackhouse, I've heard of telepaths and psychics. Most are questionable at best but you seem to possess an incredible ability. Have you ever considered hiring yourself out as a business consultant, so to speak?"

"Well sir… I'm happy to help when I can, but I like my life very much just where I am. At home, with my family and friends." She prayed this wouldn't be perceived as contradiction of his opinion.

"Hmm… I see."

Sookie held her breath.

"Would you consider being an independent consultant for us from time to time? Joe tells me has mentioned this to you already."

Carefully Sookie took in air and considered how best to answer. Her mind touching briefly to a thought that popped up more than she cared to admit….what am I getting myself into now?

Sookie cleared her throat and asked very politely and respectfully, "May I speak candidly Mr. Garth?"

Before her sentence was finished, Joe was in her head, "Be ever so careful my dear, we don't want this to end badly."

Sookie was looking up at Mr. Garth, it seemed as if he was debating with himself as to whether he should say yes or no to her question. Finally, his decision made, he spoke, "Yes, Miss Stackhouse… Do speak…. Candidly."

Before Sookie plunged ahead, she thought about her love for Bill. She decided if Mr. Garth was on the verge of ripping her head off because of her answer, she wanted her last thought to be love rather than terror.

"Mr. Garth, I do help others, I have helped Eric discover a betrayal, and I even went to Mark to help rescue his maker. I've helped friends, but I have to do so with… conditions, or maybe better termed, guidelines."

"And those would be?" Mr. Garth was not smiling and the contrast startled her tremendously. For an instant she wasn't sure she would be able to speak aloud.

Joe's voice whispered inside her, "Be cautious Sookie, this is uncharted territory between Mr. Garth and a human!"

Giving the two men an almost apologetic smile she said, "I understand for other, um, beings, there are things that don't hold as much importance for them in the same way it does for us. Humans. In fact, it's of great significance to most of us."

"Go on…" Not a lot more warmth there but better than a second ago.

"Death sir, it's about death and ah, torture… sir." Even in her own mind Sookie felt as if she sounded whiny and weak.

She was stunned when Mr. Garth boomed forth a great bark of laughter. "Oh! Well, of course! If you prefer to handle the torture and death if warranted, that is not too troubling for me to meet as a guideline!"

Crap.

Sookie took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid I have made a serious mistake with my explanation… I mean… Well, what I…" She stammered a bit.

Sookie was pretty certain she would regret this next sentence, "My guideline is that the parties not be tortured beforehand, if I'm to read them."

Mr. Garth did not move in any way so Sookie forged ahead. "I also ask for reassurance that any parties discovered to be guilty on matters that are punishable by human laws, be turned over to the proper law enforcement agencies… Sir."

Sookie looked down and wondered briefly if she would feel herself being decapitated or worse, but just then Mr. Garth said, "I see."

Sookie thought his voice was ominous. Sookie had never in her life worked harder to hold herself in check. She was holding back the desire to flee as fast as her legs could take her, while simultaneously, and desperately praying that when Bill eventually met the true death, he would find her in the hereafter.

"Agreed." Mr. Garth said as if merely commenting on the weather.

Sookie could not stop her jaw from dropping and she completely forgot herself and looked into his eyes. He was smiling and she felt like she'd just won the lottery.

"Miss Stackhouse, had I not seen your nurturing, caring nature earlier with Mr. Northman, I may have taken great umbrage at your requests but you are indeed a rare jewel. Now, I suggest we meet later at my offices for a more appropriate venue in which to proceed to the matters at hand."

With that, the huge man stood and extended his hand to Sookie, "I'll see you a bit later Miss Stackhouse and perhaps we'll even find the time to have a private conversation. I find you an extraordinary young woman."

Sookie blushed to the roots of her hair as she solemnly shook his hand. Joe stood, giving instructions to Frank and John. Astonishingly, Sookie was barely able to process the fact that Mr. Garth had disappeared before her eyes.

Joe turned toward Sookie, "Wonderful, Sookie! Absolutely wonderful! You have charmed him through and through!" He took her hand in his and continued. "I have never in all my years, and there are a considerable number of them, seen him so taken with someone! He is enthralled by you Sookie, Well done!"

"Yeah… thanks." Sookie noticed that John and Frank were removing most of the silver chains around Eric and encasing him in the heavy cloak that they had used earlier to cover Bill. She found it interesting when she noticed they kept one chain of silver around him, although it no longer touched his skin.

"So… where is his office?" She asked as she watched the two men carry the wrapped Eric out the door.

"It's downtown, shall we go?" he said gesturing toward the door.

"Wait! The other vampires here, where are they? Are they still chained with silver?"

"No my dear, they are resting in the lounge area in the back. They haven't been silvered since they went to their day's rest. They'll be waking free of any bindings after the sun sets, I assure you." He smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I left a note for Pam?" she asked.

"Of course, of course…"

She went behind the bar and found a pad of paper with the Fangtasia logo on it. She wrote a quick message that Eric was with her and that to the best of her knowledge he would not be harmed. She added that either Eric or she would talk to her as soon as they were able.

She propped the note on the cash register behind the bar and then walked over to the table and picked up her purse. Frank had locked the front up tight while Sookie had been writing. She followed Joe into the hall and out the back door to the waiting limo. The sun was blinding and the air was thick with humidity and the stench of the unfamiliar big-city smells. She quickly got into the air conditioned back seat and was somewhat relieved that it was entirely light tight.

Once Joe and Frank got in, John closed the door and Sookie was amazed at effect. While Frank pulled the cloak from Eric's head and shoulders, Sookie marveled at watching the city fly by the car windows, yet the interior remained dark as night.

She sat back into the luxuriously padded seat and then felt Joe's hand softly patting hers. "Wake up Sookie, we're here."

She opened her eyes, quite startled. "What?" She was confused, she had no idea of how long she had been sleeping, but she now realized she felt utterly and completely exhausted. She could not stifle the yawn that sprang from within her.

She was alone with Joe, and John was holding the door open. She exited the limo and asked Joe with great hesitation, "Where's Eric? Is he okay?

"Yes, Sookie, do not worry. He is safe and unharmed and sleeping peacefully.."

Sookie felt a bit of relief, just a small bit though. "How much longer do you think this will take? I'm so tired."

Joe took hold of her arm and began to guide her towards the ten foot high, inch thick, smoked glass doors in front of them. John opened one and they stepped through. Sookie marveled at the lobby. The floor was certainly made of the finest marble and there was a table and chairs, an elegant crystal vase filled with fresh magnolia blossoms, roses and freesia atop it.

Even the doors of the elevator were understated and elegant in its simplicity. It opened the second they moved toward it, stepping inside the gorgeous lift, Sookie saw that the walls were comprised of what seemed to be cypress and it was also clear that the walls had been cut from a single tree. Incredible. She was surprised when Joe didn't join her, he said, "Someone will give you a wakeup call, have a pleasant rest Sookie."

"Wait!" the doors slid shut silently. "Great." She said. "Would 'a been nice to know where I am." She said sarcastically.

Just then Joe popped into her head and gave her a start, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you dear, this elevator takes you directly to the Mr. Garth's penthouse, just pick up the phone and order something to eat before you rest, they're waiting for you to call. We'll be dining with Mr. Garth tonight at eight, John will pick you up at 7:45. Good day my dear."

And just like that he was gone.

Sookie was practically asleep on her feet when the doors slid open. She moved forward and came to an abrupt halt. She had to be dreaming she thought, the carpet was an ivory pearl color and was the thickest, softest carpet her feet had ever been on.

Then she gasped, shoes! She quickly snatched her shoes off her feet and carried them with her as she walked into the room, not quite sure what to do with them. Stepping across the carpet, Sookie marveled at the lushness of it.

The walls were of tones of deep, rich blues, the furniture done in perfect contrasts of the subtle color of the floor and bold colors on the wall. She found it interesting that the furniture seemed to be almost random choices and not what she would have expected.

Some of the furniture was large, not a surprise, others were closer to normal and there were pieces that looked like priceless antiques. Sookie had to admit, the decorator was a genius and couldn't have done a better job marrying the various styles together.

It was stunning and more than a little overwhelming. The room was huge and there were ceiling high double doors, visible from where she stood. The ceilings were easily twelve feet high and the doors were certainly at least eight feet wide.

She turned in a complete circle, noticing a hallway and a couple of other doors, some open, some closed. This must be what the inside of Buckingham Palace looks like, she thought to herself. She wouldn't have been surprised if a team of security guards or police would have shown up just then and arrested her for breaking and entering!

Then her stomach growled. Food.

She walked to the phone and picked up the receiver, she was looking for a number to punch in but a lovely voice said, "Good afternoon Miss Stackhouse, what may I get for you?" giving her a start.

"Uh… she said a little confused as she looked around. There doesn't seem to be a menu anywhere…."

"No problem Miss Stackhouse, just tell me what you would like and we'll have it brought to you directly."

Sookie did notice a clock and was surprised to see it was a little after noon. "Oh, a sandwich would be fine."

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, would you prefer lamb, veal, beef, ham, turkey…?"

"Ham would be great."

"Certainly, would you prefer smoked, Virginia, Black Forest, honey baked…"

"Smoked…" Sookie said quickly, then anticipating the next question, said, "On whole wheat with a little butter?"

"Certainly, Miss Stackhouse and to drink?"

Before the woman could begin what Sookie was sure would be a mile long list of beverages, she said, "Lemonade, please?"

"Absolutely Miss Stackhouse and for dessert?"

"Oh, just a piece of fruit is fine."

"Very good, Miss. Have a pleasant lunch. Good bye." She said with a smile in her voice.

Sookie held the receiver in her hand for an instant looking at it as though she'd never seen one before. Finally she replaced it in its cradle and went to the window to see if she would be able to recognized where she was.

Pulling back the curtain she was surprised to find that it wasn't a window at all but a panel of lights that simulated the daylight perfectly. While she thought it was interesting, it also was a touch creepy. Then it occurred to her, it was light tight. Of course! Mr. Garth obviously had vampire guests that probably visited over the course of a day or two.

She was taken aback at a knock at one of the large double doors. She walked to it and opened it. There stood a handsome young man pushing a small silver cart. It had covered dishes on it and he said, "Miss Stackhouse I have your lunch, where would you like me to put it?"

Sookie hadn't given it much thought and not wanting to seem like a hick, said, "Wherever you normally put it would be fine."

"Very good Miss." He rolled the cart over to a pair of chairs with a table next to them. He reached out and Sookie was fascinated when he reached down and with the touch of a hidden switch, lifted the top of the table until it locked into place, exactly as if it were a small dining table.

Sookie watched he spread a beautiful table linen across it, then placed various dishes on top, arranging covered plates, a pitcher and a crystal glass on a silk placemat he'd laid out. He then pulled the chair out for her to sit.

She sat as he pushed her chair in, then expertly opened her linen napkin and placed it gently in her lap. He quickly removed the lids, to reveal the largest sandwich she'd ever seen, a plate of fresh fruits, another with three different types of chips, a bowl of yogurt or pudding (she wasn't sure which) and other odds and ends, like lettuce, pickles, olives, and those extra types of things.

She was in awe, when one of the covers he lifted revealed the most perfect pink rose she had ever seen, in a vase that was clearly sterling silver. He poured her lemonade from what looked to be solid sterling silver, insulated pitcher then asked her if there was anything else he could do for her.

She smiled and quickly dipped into his head, hoping to hear if she was supposed to give him a tip, which distressed her a bit to think she'd have to get up to get it out of her purse. She was quite relieved when she heard him hope she didn't offer to tip because he always felt so awkward refusing.

Giving him her brightest smile she said, "No thank you, this is fine."

"Have a pleasant lunch Miss."

She heard him think to himself that she was very pretty, even if she looked like she hadn't slept in the last day or two. Then chided himself for daring to even think about her, and she felt his alarm as he quietly left the room.

She couldn't help but wonder what that was about, but at the sight of the food she was suddenly ravenous. She reached for the sandwich, added some lettuce, a couple of tomato slices and laughed at herself when she could hardly open her mouth wide enough to bite it!

For the most part, a ham sandwich is just that, a ham sandwich. This was no ham sandwich in the big scheme of things. The bread tasted as if it had just come out of the oven, it was even warm, and the ham was cut thick and had an apple-wood smoked flavor.

She chewed and studied her surroundings some more. She saw a painting by Picasso. She knew it was not a copy, not in this place! She began to take in the smaller details. The patterns and the textures of the furniture; the subtle placement of smaller things that did not overwhelm the eye, but rather enhanced the overall look and feel of the room.

She speared a piece of honeydew and a slice of kiwi and wasn't the least bit surprised that it was the best she'd ever tasted. She continued to eat. She knew she would never begin to finish it all and was a little dismayed at the waste, but the amount of food the cart had held could have fed three people easily.

Just that quick, with food in her belly, she could hardly get to her feet she was so tired. She walked to the first set of closed double doors and peeked inside, no it was a library. The doors on the other side revealed an office, so she headed down the hall.

She came to the first room with an open door and saw it was a bathroom. Until then, she'd barely realized she'd needed it, but she did now! When she finished, she washed her hand and by this time was no longer surprised that the towel felt like a soft caress on her hands and the soap had a lovely scent.

She entered the hall and saw the next door was also a double, she walked up to it and opened it. No longer timidly, she was getting pretty used to her surroundings and was surprised to see a person in a bed that was easily the same size as her _bedroom_!

She whispered, "I am so sorry to have disturbed you!" and began to quietly close the door, giving herself an imaginary smack to the head.

"Sookie?" a male voice said. "Sookie, is that you?"

"Bill!" she ran to the bed and jumped onto it. He had her in his arms the next moment and was showering her face with kisses.

"How did you get here?" she asked excitedly.

"Sookie… what time is it?"

"I guess around one, why?"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, "Because that means we have at least five hours before we need to start getting ready for our dinner with Mr. Garth."

He gave her that smile… that wanton look of need… his blue eyes seeming to darken with each passing second. He brought his face to hers and they kissed, his tongue danced with hers gently.

"I'm so glad you're safe Bill." She whispered.

"What else are you glad about?" he rubbed his hand gently across her hardening nipple making her gasp ever so quietly.

"I think I'm glad we have so much time and that you're awake and that we're alone."

"Good girl…" he said as he pulled her blouse off. Sookie was about to unbutton her skirt when he said, "This way…" and shoved her skirt up to her waist. He hooked the sides of her panties and began to slide them down.

She reached over as he knelt beside her and touched him through the sleep pants he was wearing. He couldn't stifle a moan. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, he finally pulled her panties off with a little tug.

She slipped her hand inside the pajama bottoms and encircled him. She move slowly and softly, "What did you say to me?" she whispered in his ear just before she gave his earlobe a little nip.

"Good girl…" he said and she squeezed carefully. "Oh… that's my good, good girl!"

"I love you Bill…" she murmured as he looked down at her, positioning himself to slip inside her.

She put her hands on his bottom and said in a husky voice, "I want you… more than you can imagine." Then he moved….

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

As I've stated before, I own none of the main characters but I enjoy giving them fun stuff to do! :)

**Chapter Three**

**Learning Something New**

Sookie's body felt like a taut bow string. She knew she was close to tipping over that sweet edge but she wanted this feeling to go on forever.

Bill was kissing her deeply, his tongue stroking and flicking hers, his fangs were fully run out. They gave the insides of her lips little picks as he kissed her. They were not painful but they were more erotically mind-blowing than anything she'd ever read in one of her romance novels.

The kiss ended and Bill knew how close she was. "Sookie?" he whispered, the tenor of his voice as silky as a caress.

"Now!" Sookie could barely contain herself. Bill sank his fangs into the sweet curve of her neck and she slid over that edge.

She called out his name as her fingers grasped him, pushing him into her even further. He took his mouth from her throat and arched his back. She released him with one hand and put it at the back of his neck. She brought her head off the pillow and licked her blood from his lips.

That was all it took and he exploded within her. His doing so, turned her aftershock into another full-fledged orgasm she didn't know was possible. They clung to one another for a few minutes, both quivering with sated desire. Bill, holding Sookie tight, shifted and turned them onto their sides. He kissed the tip of her nose and Sookie gave him one of his favorite smiles.

"That was wonderful, honey." Her voice tender and tired. She snuggled closer to him. "I suppose we should get some sleep, huh?"

Bill chuckled and said, "I think that you're more than wonderful and you're right, we need to get some rest, I'm not sure what we're in for later tonight." He couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She giggled, "Hey! It wasn't my fault you went back for thirds, Bill Compton!"

Bill laughed out loud, gave her one last kiss and looked at the face of the bedside clock, "Well, we'll have about three hours, think that'll be enough?"

"Not really but it will have to do, besides, you know how well we rest after this." Sookie whispered, not able to suppress a yawn.

Bill wrapped his arms around her tighter and said, "Sleep sweetheart." But he could tell by her breathing she was already falling asleep. He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep a few seconds later.

There was a soft chiming and Sookie was walking through her house looking for the source. What is that? It's so pretty but why is it in my house?

"Yes, thank you."

Hey! That was Bill's voice! She opened her eyes and saw Bill sitting on the edge of the huge bed. She could feel her body responding to the view, those shoulders… that sculpted back…. that gorgeous bottom. He turned and looked at her in the soft light of the lamp on the nightstand.

"Good evening sleepyhead." He smiled at her. "We've got to get ready, care to share the shower with me?" Sookie laughed and swung her legs off the edge of the bed.

"Oh no!" She reached down and picked her badly wrinkled blouse off of the floor where Bill had tossed it. Her skirt was in much the same shape. "How am I going to have dinner with Mr. Garth wearing this?

Smiling Bill said, "You won't darling… you'll be wearing that."

Sookie followed where Bill's finger was pointing. There, hanging on the hook on the closet door was a beautiful dove gray dress with touches of white, hanging on the hook of the other door was a suit. Sookie's jaw dropped and she turned toward Bill. "Those are for us?" He nodded.

"Whoa…" she whispered. She walked over to it and touched the material lightly. "I've never felt anything like this!" She quickly frowned. "Bill should I be freaked out about this? I mean, this is weird, right? He'd provide clothes? Weird right?" She walked back to the side of the bed.

Bill crawled across the great expanse of the bed, Sookie gulped. The sight of him naked and crawling toward her ratcheted up her libido about ten notches. He reached her, wrapped his arms around her, pulled her back onto the bed and was suddenly kissing her with everything he had.

Once he got her breathless, he pulled back, smiled and said, "Let's talk about it in the shower." He slid off the bed, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a gym towel. She laughed all the way into the bathroom.

The bathroom defied description. Sookie didn't know where to start. As much as they both wanted to give in to the temptation of going back to bed and making love again. They knew they could not.

Sookie insisted that Bill had to shampoo her hair though, it was one of his favorite things. The fact that she was kneeling on a folded towel during the process made it one her favorite things to do too. So much power contained in that… did he ever think about that?

Once they were done showering, Sookie was surprised to notice a new pair of panties and matching bra, a slip and pantyhose laid out on the vanity chair. They were simply lovely and very tasteful, but Bill quickly picked up on the fact that Sookie was starting to feel a great deal of unease.

He'd already slipped into his slacks so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "Sweetheart, it's really okay. I know I had you rather preoccupied earlier, but once Mr. Maxwell knew Mr. Garth wanted you to be his guest, he had me brought here, rather than the Black Dagger."

She looked at his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "He had his personal assistant come over before I went to rest for the day and I gave her my sizes and your sizes and the types of things you used, liked or preferred."

Sookie's face flooded with relief. "Oh! I was really starting to get freaked out! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bill lifted an eyebrow and he gave her reflection a classic 'Bill look' the one that asked, Really? Without him saying a word.

She smiled and said, "Yeah... that was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Bill walked back to the other sink and began to lather his face up to shave. He dipped the razor under the running water and said, "Only if you expected an answer darling." He began to shave.

"Nice." She said, purely being a smart*ss. She put the underwear on then unwrapped her wet hair. It was a tangled mess and she groaned a little.

"What?" Bill asked.

"I only have my 'going out' purse with me. That means no brush, and no makeup other than my lipstick. I'm going to look ridiculous."

"Sookie, everything you need is in that basket on the counter. Did I tell her the right brands?"

She looked in the basket she hadn't noticed before and saw that it held brand-new toiletries, a comb and brush that she always used, a toothbrush, toothpaste and of course… unopened packages of all her normal makeup. It turned out to be the one thing too many for her to process, and she bristled unexpectedly.

"Good heavens, Bill Compton… you might be used to situations like this but you'll have to forgive me if I'm just not used to somebody buying me clothes and stuff just because I'm going to be staying at their house for a day!"

Bill said quietly, "Sookie… there's no need to get upset, even in all my years as an immortal, this has only happened to me a couple of times and yes, it is a little disorienting. But this is not the time or place to let the unexpectedness of this moment get the better of you."

"So please sweetheart, just finish getting ready. I'm not trying to make you mad or judging you in any way. But I know this much… we are being picked up at 7:45 for a dinner at 8:00. With an almost-pure demon… from everything you told me you've learned about him thus far… do you think we should be late?" He stared at her in the mirror.

She held his eyes for a second more and then turned away from them. "No, I guess we shouldn't." She picked up the basket and walked out of the bathroom. "Sookie!" he said with total exasperation. He saw her take the clothes off the hook and leave the bedroom, no doubt heading to the bathroom down the hall.

He closed his eyes for just a moment. It really could be a true test of devotion to love Sookie Stackhouse. There certainly were times, now included, in which he'd like to take her across his knee! He heard a hair dryer start, no surprise there, he thought.

She could easily be one of the most trying women he'd ever known. He finished shaving and used a wet washcloth to wipe the remaining shaving cream off his face and looked at his reflection. Damn, if that wasn't one of the many reasons he loved her, God help him!

He was tying his shoes when she stepped back into the room. He looked up and was, as always, captivated by her beauty. The dress was simple but stylish. She had pulled her hair to one side and it cascaded down the left side of her throat in gentle curls. She wore his necklace and earrings.

He stood. She was breathtaking and he knew unequivocally that no matter how trying she could be… he couldn't help but love her. He smiled a gentle smile and said softly, "Vera Wang suits you."

They stood looking at one another Bill. Sookie looked away from him, then back and said, "Sorry. I acted like an idiot." Quietly and uncomfortably. He knew how hard it was for her to admit she was wrong, he walked to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She hugged him. The phone chimed again and Bill turned and walked over to it. When he answered he said, "Good evening, yes, we'll be right down."

"Ready?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and as she turned from him he noticed the marks he'd left on her neck. "Wait," he pierced his finger with his fang and carefully touched the marks, healing them with his blood. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed away the remaining blood.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She sighed and they headed to the penthouse's elevator. In the elevator ride down she suddenly grabbed his forearm with great force. "Vera Wang! You mean this dress is made by Vera Wang?" She went a little pale.

Bill tipped her confused face to his and kissed her ever so gently, His lips lingering on hers. Kissing her face, her jaw line and the place where he'd bitten. He gave her just a tiny nip there and she moaned in response. "Sookie, my darling, you were born to wear this dress... Just as I am happy to be wearing Hugo Boss." Sookie's knees were still a little weak when they arrived in the lobby. Bill kept a firm grip on her arm as they were greeted by John and ushered into the limo.

The ride to Mr. Garth's office didn't take long and John eased the limo into the parking structure. The building itself looked to be reflective black glass. She recognized the Chase Bank building nearby. The building they were going to wasn't the largest of the city's skyline but it was still impressive.

As John opened the limo door, she asked what floor Mr. Garth's offices were located. John smiled and told her all of them as he owned the building. Sookie wasn't surprised. She saw a lobby quite similar to the one at the penthouse. After they got out of the limo, John held the door open and they entered the lobby. Once again, the elevator doors slid open as soon as they moved toward them. Sookie thought there had to be some sort of motion sensor at work.

About to step onto the elevator John said, "The elevator will take you to Mr. Garth's floor directly. Have a pleasant evening." He gave them a smile as the doors slid quietly closed.

Sookie reached for Bill's hand and held it tightly. He could feel the uneasiness rolling off of her in waves. "You'll do fine sweetheart. I have no doubt in that." She looked up and gave him a tight smile, but did not speak. Seeing her discomfort, just stiffened his resolve to pay Eric back for this, even if it took centuries.

The car eased to a stop and the doors slid open silently, Joe was standing near it and he smiled and said, "Miss Stackhouse! And Mr. Compton, so nice to meet you formally! Bill and Joe nodded to one another.

"Welcome! I trust you rested well?"

"Yes, thank you." Bill answered politely.

Joe stepped forward to take Sookie's hand in his, "You look simply exquisite this evening my dear, simply exquisite!"

"Thank you Jo… Mr. Maxwell." She finished a little awkwardly.

"Oh my dear, Joe is perfectly fine and preferred." He led them toward a large sitting room, furnished much like the penthouse but here the colors were deep and splendid shades of green and multifaceted hues of gold, soft browns and pale creams. The effect was almost like being in a deep forest, Sookie found it very calming.

Joe clapped Bill on the shoulder, "What would you care to drink? Bill… may I call you Bill?"

Bill replied, "Certainly."

"Wonderful, wonderful… please call me Joe. I had them stock Royalty Blended but I'm sorry, I didn't know your preference."

"O negative please." Bill said with a smile.

Joe turned and it was then that Sookie noticed a young woman standing near the wet bar in the room.

"Rebecca, please pour Mr. Compton's drink." Joe glanced back and asked, "Sookie?"

"A gin and tonic, please."

"Of course, of course!" and nodded at the young woman. "Miss Stackhouse will have a gin and tonic. Rebecca was already pouring the warmed Royalty Blended into a splendid cut crystal goblet. It formed prisms of light from every surface and even as it filled, it didn't stop sparkling. She then proceeded to mix Sookie's drink, not surprisingly, she saw only the very best being poured.

Rebecca placed both of the stunning glasses on a silver tray and brought them to where she and Bill stood. They took their glasses and Sookie smiled and said, "Thank you Rebecca." Rebecca simply nodded with a small smile and returned to her spot next to the bar area.

"Please," Joe gestured toward a seating area in front of a fireplace. Sookie was a little surprised to see a fire lit, but the doors kept the heat from warming the room, and she had to admit it made things more relaxing.

They sat and after the usual small talk, Joe turned his attention to Sookie. "My dear, this is how we'd like to see the evening progress. Mr. Garth will be joining us shortly and we'll have drinks and then dinner." He smiled. "After which we'll convene in Mr. Garth's office, on the floor below."

"What we'd like for you to do first, if you agree, is speak with Alan at length. I will give you the questions we'd like to discuss with him."

Sookie knew she wouldn't be reading them from cue cards, she thought it was a great way to do it. The questions or statements would seem more natural. Alan would probably be more at ease. "Will you be with me?" she asked.

"Not in the room but yes, and what we'd like for you to do is after he's given his responses, he'll be called out of the room and we'd then ask you to inform us of any thoughts of wrong doing. Mr. Garth will give you instructions from that point on."

"I don't think that will be a problem, but won't he be suspicious about why someone he knows only as Bill's girlfriend is questioning him about work related things?"

"Very good, very good question child! We are going to accomplish two things before you're left alone with him. We're going to make it look as if you have a great deal of disposable income. And we're going to convince him that you need a smart business partner to help spend your money wisely"

"But why would he think that?" Sookie asked a little perplexed. "Last night I told him I was a waitress in a bar."

"Actually, Bill helped us there."

Sookie glanced at Bill and he dipped his head in agreement.

"Bill told us about the oil on your family's land…"

"But that played out years ago!" She said. "How is that going to help?"

"Well, do you remember yesterday when I spoke of planting a seed?" Joe looked at her impassively.

"Oh, I remember." She said a little grimly.

"We did much the same thing with Alan today. I brought up quite nonchalantly that you were a very conscientious young woman, preferring to work at a job you quite loved even though you didn't have to."

Sookie was still not quite grasping this so he continued on, "We set it up so that any inquiries from Alan's computer or handheld were directly linked to only one source. Us. When Alan decided to do some research to learn more about you, all he discovered was information that we wanted him to have."

"So he thinks I'm rich. It seems odd that he'd buy that after last night." Sookie was quite doubtful about the plan.

"Fear not, Sookie, fear not. I will feed you the things I'd like you to say and I'll be able to hear his responses to you and then I'll guide you further."

"Oh my stars! Are you going to make me wear a wire?" Sookie gasped. "What if he checks me for one!"

Bill and Joe both smiled, Joe answered her. "No my dear, the room you'll be in is bugged and I'll be outside it."

"Oh." Sookie had to admit that there was a small part of her that was kind of sorry she wouldn't get to wear a wire, while another part of her realized maybe she should read less mystery and crime novels for a while.

Then she had a thought and said, "I thought you didn't use spy tactics and counter measures?" She was hoping for some enlightenment.

Joe laughed that great laugh of his and said, "Away from here, we use our fallback plan. Here, however, we possess state of the art in all things surveillance related."

Sookie blushed slightly as the idea of the penthouse being bugged, and prayed fervently that the bedroom was off limits. She also hoped if there was video of the bedroom that it wouldn't land on YouTube!

Sookie jumped when Joe suddenly said, "Good evening Mr. Garth!" She decided then and there that demons were much like ninja warriors. By the time you saw them, you were probably well on your way to dying. Great, she thought, something else to go bump in my already crowded nights!

She turned to greet Mr. Garth and was once again astonished by his size. Then it registered how different he seemed. He shook her hand and she was slightly surprised when he clasped it with both of his hands. When he looked at her she saw that he seemed genuinely pleased to see her. She wasn't sure just how she felt about that.

Then a couple of things dawned on her at once and she was barely able to respond in kind when he welcomed her. She saw that his skin color was more normal and then looking at his smile, she saw that his teeth looked the same as everyone else's! As she took it all in she also saw that even his eyes now had white parts and very soft cocoa colored irises.

He seemed to catch her thoughts and said slyly, "A little visual deception goes a long way, does it not Miss Stackhouse?"

She just smiled and lowered her gaze. Just then Rebecca brought fresh drinks to everyone and as soon as Sookie sat down, then men joined her. Mr. Garth asked her if she understood what they wanted her to do and she said she did.

He even gave her a slightly wicked smile and said, "Are you sure you don't wish us to torture him first?"

Sookie gave him one of her trademark nervous smiles, and just shook her head no. She didn't answer out loud because she was certain her voice would have been quite weak and more than a little unsteady.

Inside her head, she silently bemoaned the fact that she had indeed jumped into the deep end of the pool once again. She also kicked herself because now she was going to have to learn to function within yet another set of supernatural rules. She had all she could do to keep from sighing aloud.

The four of them talked over a few more key points and then a young man stepped silently in the room, he cleared his throat very softly and said, "Mr. Garth, dinner is served."

They all stood and Sookie marveled as the young man opened the pocket doors to reveal an incredible dining room. The entire far wall was floor to ceiling glass and the lights of the city were sparkling before them. The table was almost V-shaped and placed in such a way that all seated could enjoy the panoramic view of the city and still be able to converse easily with one another. Bill pulled out Sookie's chair and she sat. A second later a different young man opened her napkin and predictably laid it gently in her lap.

Now she knew why Mr. Garth's appearance was so different. Both of the young men and both of the women carrying plates into the room were all human. She felt like breathing a sigh of relief. She hadn't put two and two together prior to this. It was unprecedented for her to have had more than 24 hours of absolute silence!

No wonder she had felt slightly off kilter. Sookie wondered if what she'd felt was like some sort of sensory deprivation that other people sometimes encountered. She had read about that once or twice. She wasn't sure if she'd enjoyed the silence or not. Very odd that… but she smiled a real smile at Bill because she was fairly certain he was feeling her sense of relief. One look in his eyes told her just that.

He smiled his irresistible Bill Compton smile and then it was time for Sookie to have yet another new experience in her life. The first course of a seven course meal, prepared by a full-fledged gourmet chef was placed before her.

Throughout the meal, Sookie had to keep reminding herself not exclaim in complete wonderment as each course was brought out. She didn't want to seem like the small town girl that didn't know how to behave properly! She did have to admit that the course that had had the rare (more like raw!) tuna pieces had not been to her liking at all.

Before her now was the most decadent slice of chocolate cake she'd ever seen in her life. It was so dark it was almost black and it was drizzled with something of a deep red color. The drizzled stuff was also on the plate along with dainty curls of white chocolate.

Of course, she understood the about the whole presentation aspect of a meal like this, she'd seen picture spreads in Bon Appetite and such, The different style or shape of dishes… the perfect placement of certain garnish or complimenting taste sensation, different drinks to bring out maximum taste… but she wasn't sure about the red stuff.

Bill had been served what seemed to be some sort of blood sorbet, which she thought was a little on the creepy side, but he seemed to like it. She carefully speared a bit of the cake and touched it to the red sauce.

As she put it in her mouth, she had all she could do not to burst forth in surprise. It was raspberry! But it was so far beyond just raspberry! It was a taste she'd never encountered before… the combination of the raspberry and deep chocolate with just the hint of white chocolate was beyond description. She blushed slightly as she thought to herself, Yup… thinking like a small town girl again!

"Sookie," Mr. Garth said inquisitively. "Are you enjoying your dessert?" He gave her a brilliant smile.

"Oh yes! It's wonderful!"

"It's a masterpiece that Chef Ramón makes only at my request. I believe I had much the same look on my face the first time I experienced it. I'm so happy you're taking pleasure in it!"

Sookie beamed at him, even if the whole idea of him and what he was, was almost quite beyond belief, she was still enjoying herself. As she took another bite, she couldn't help but think, Careful Sookie. It seems that right around the time you get to enjoying something, you manage to get beat up or something else equally as awful happens.

She released the tiniest of sighs, and found her internal point driven home when all three men she was dining with, glanced at her. They'd all heard her sigh.

Supes.

**Springing the Trap **

Sitting comfortably next to the hearth, Sookie listened as Joe explained what they had in mind.

"As you've been so kind as to agree to do us the gracious favor, we're hoping to discover where Alan's true loyalties lie. In preparation, we thought the best approach with him is the idea of using your money to open a bar or restaurant."

"We believe he will be interested because it was Alan that pushed for the meeting with Mr. Northman at Fangtasia. This concerns us now that we've become aware that it seems he has delved into this particular industry with more and more frequency."

Mr. Garth nodded as Joe continued, "After your revelation, I've been looking at his accounts. I believe the allure is that it's easier to steal from a business that has, no pun intended, a fluid source of revenue."

"I can see that," Sookie said. "A bar can lose money in a short amount of time, with something as simple as a bartender with a heavy hand or a waitress that has to dump drinks because she ordered them wrong. Throw in food and there's even more loss."

"Precisely, Miss Stackhouse." Mr. Garth said with a smile. She couldn't help but think that with the caps he was wearing over his own teeth, he didn't look so sharky. His mouth didn't seem as out of proportion as it had earlier.

Joe added, "Regrettably, we believe Alan will take the bait. Even after his little scare at Mr. Northman's establishment."

Sookie had a slight frown on her face when she said, "What should I do if he doesn't? Take the bait, I mean?"

Joe gave her a sad little smile. "After reviewing Alan's accounts under a microscope, so to speak, he will not hesitate. We're hoping he doesn't but…" Joe's thought just trailed off.

Mr. Garth sighed, with a look on his face that seemed almost sad. "Yes, we've uncovered red flags that he's been at this for much longer than we originally wanted to believe. What is they say? Hindsight is always 20/20?"

"You're not worried he might be on alert? Won't he wonder why I'm here tonight?"

"Oh, not to worry my dear, I mentioned offhandedly that Mr. Compton had business with Mr. Garth this evening. He has no reason to question it."

"Something else I noted is that he is still here. Looking more in depth at his habits, I've learned that oddly enough, the only time he stays this late is on occasions when he knows Mr. Garth is in residence. Alan thinks highly of himself, if he believes that Mr. Garth, want him handling your ideas for a new business venture it will play directly to his ego." Joe said.

Sookie thought a moment then said, "Don't you think he might be less inclined to cheat me because the recommendation comes from Mr. Garth?"

Mr. Garth spoke quietly but with conviction, "Miss Stackhouse, before today I would have never believed Alan capable of this deception. It is with great unhappiness that I must acknowledge… Alan is stealing from us. For that reason, we must catch him in the act."

Sookie decided to speak, even though it was, at best, ill-advised. "Mr. Garth, do you really want me to do this?" she said compassionately. "It seems to me that you care for Alan a great deal… would it make you feel better to just discuss with him what you've already discovered?"

Before Mr. Garth could answer, Joe's cell phone rang. He excused himself, stood and walked to the other side of the room. He opened a laptop that was on a side table and turned it on. Sookie watched in amazement as the screens filled with pages of information almost faster than Sookie could register.

The fact that Joe was actually reading what was zooming by, was a colossal feat. He continued to look at the display while talking softly on the phone. He ended the call, then shut the laptop.

He walked back and took his seat. He nodded somewhat grimly to Mr. Garth and said, "Sookie that was my computer tech. I just read all of the things Alan has researched today with regard to you." Joe pinched the bridge of his nose and with his eyes closed, rubbed for a moment, then he sighed and opened his eyes.

"Alan has pulled your financial records, tax returns, and so on back just over ten years."

"Oh no!" Sookie exclaimed. "Did your plan work, or has my real information ruined everything?"

"Not in the least dear girl, we were completely prepared. He could have gone back to when your records were sealed upon your grandmother's guardianship. No, he found the information we alone wanted him to know."

Sookie suddenly felt sad for Joe and Mr. Garth. Alan's deceit was a heavy burden for them. They were in pain over the betrayal of the situation. She'd felt much the same when Jason had gone off on her after Gran died.

Even with all Joe's warnings about Mr. Garth, she was witnessing the better side of both of them by experiencing their pain first hand. Bill had told her that pure demons were bloodthirsty and malevolent. But many part-demons were much involved in important causes and helping the greater good.

Clearly, both men were at a loss as to why someone they were so fond of, someone they'd trusted, was doing this! She knew the only reason they were going carrying it further, was to get enough evidence to meet her condition of handing Alan over to the authorities. The authorities…

Sookie was so deep in thought, she didn't quite register right away that no one was speaking. She filled the gap by stating out of the blue, "There's something I have to say," her voice serious. "A few months ago, I read the mind of a serial rapist in the bar."

She drew in a deep breath and said, "He wanted to rape me and attacked me in the parking lot after the bar closed."

"Good Heavens!" Joe exclaimed. "Please tell me you escaped unharmed!" His voice held the frightening tone of when he'd told Del to be quiet after breaking his ribs at Fangtasia.

"I did, but there may be a potential problem with this plan…"

Mr. Garth suddenly looked every percentage point of demon within him, when he whispered, "Excuse me? Were you injured?"

Uh-oh. "Bruises, but that's not… Okay, um… As of two days ago, the District Attorney was seriously considering dropping the charges down to misdemeanor offenses or accepting a plea bargain with this lowlife, because his lawyer is claiming that because the information was achieved through a 'so-called' psychic, it's inadmissible."

"The worst is the fact that if his lawyer gets his way in this, it could result in the charges being dropped on all of the cases. His lawyer may make a venomous tree defense or something? Anyway if they do that then they can't have any kind of a trial and this guy just walks."

Joe nodded in agreement. "I understand where you're going with this Sookie. If I was that man's attorney, I too, would try and get the evidence tossed… that's called "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree. Essentially, the DA and police would have to prove their case without anything they discovered as a result of your involvement."

"Yes, and I'm afraid the same thing could happen here." Sookie said sadly.

Joe gave her a quick smile and said confidently, "Sookie, we had wondered about how to bring Alan's double-dealing and dishonesty to light without exposing you and your gift. We decided the best way was to use you as part of a sting operation. Therefore, no chance of exposing you to unwanted attention. Oh… just so you're aware, we deposited three-quarters of a million dollars in various bank accounts in your name to help you work the sting."

Sookie absorbed the information like a sponge drinks up water then said, "Gentlemen what would you like me to say to him first?"

**The Hard Part **

Forty-five minutes later, Sookie sat in a very comfortable wing backed chair in front of Alan's desk. "So you think that as an initial startup, I should expect a total cash outlay of…?"

"That's the beauty of it Sookie! I can take a percentage of the initial costs and by bringing in lenders on some of the vital long term issues and maybe a few short-term investors or two…"

Joe's voice sounded in her head, "Ask him what to expect in short-term finance of construction costs." She asked and Alan was quickly off and running.

Sookie wasn't bothering to even try and make any sense of what he was telling her with his mouth. She found it amazing that he was even able to continue speaking when his mind was already spending close to $150,000 of her imaginary money. He was thinking about the latest in the best of the best, Ranger Bass boat, with all the latest and expensive equipment and plain old toys available.

What she was having the most difficulty with was the fact that most of what he was saying was outright bullshit and the big words he was using, were simply to confuse her. What a jerk! He wanted to make himself seem as if the money god that had come down from high just to help her. It was pissing her off big time.

Alan had already decided if she'd come this far with her money with nothing more than some savings accounts and a CD or two, she really _was_a dumb blond and taking her money was going to be a walk in the park! Sookie wasn't sure of the last time she'd met such an incredible jackass!

She had had enough and she used the code phrase to alert Joe she had enough to act on. She said with one of her tight smiles, "What you're saying is that "Gran's Place" will happen with your help? That it'll be a sure thing?"

"That's exactly what…" the phone on his desk rang and he glanced at it clearly annoyed. "Would you excuse me a moment?"

"Sure!" she said working hard to maintain a smile.

He answered the call and while giving her the hometown hero smile and shrug, his mind was whirring like a hornet's nest. That ended in a flash when he said, "Absolutely, sir. I'll do it immediately. Good bye."

He hung up and said, "I'm so sorry but I have to get a file and fax it to another office, it should only take a moment, would you mind terribly if I left you alone for a sec?" His face the very picture of humbleness.

"Not at all!" she gushed. "My mind is working in overdrive right now, I could use a little time to think about this wealth of information!"

"Thank you so much for being so understanding, Sookie. I'll be back in a flash!"

Moments later Joe stepped into the room and motioned to her, "This way my dear…"

She got up quickly and followed him to a darkened office. "Aren't you worried he'll come back and find me gone?"

"No, he's on a fool's errand. Mr. Garth has him believing this file is of the utmost importance. What he doesn't know that the file is huge and will easily take twenty minutes or longer to fax. Furthermore, it's being faxed there." Joe pointed to a fax machine on a workspace beside the table, as if on cue, the machine began to whir and beep.

Sookie was a little surprised to see a young woman sitting at a table with an odd machine in front of her. She frowned slightly and then placed the object, it was an instrument used by court reporters.

Mr. Garth and Bill were already seated, both rose from their seats when she entered. They all sat. "Sookie, what have you learned?" Mr. Garth asked her. "Leave nothing out, please."

Sookie was on the verge of tears, her annoyance with Alan was gone and had been, replaced with sadness at having to relay the dispiriting information. She began to tell the group assembled everything she had plucked from Alan's mind.

As they listened, she laid out Alan's planned, systematic runoff of her money. Joe occasionally shook his head slightly. The woman present recorded every word. Bill reached out and held her hand and she was grateful, this was much harder than she thought it would be.

Throughout her rundown, Mr. Garth sat at the head of the table, his huge fingers steepled under his chin. His eyes never moving from the spot on the wall directly across from him. The fax machine diligently spitting out page after page.

Then, much to Sookie's surprise, he stood after she'd been speaking for about five minutes. He walked around the table and stood beside her. He reached for her hand and she turned to look him in the face.

"You have my deepest gratitude Miss Stackhouse. I would feel very honored if you and Mr. Compton were to spend the night at the penthouse, or for the weekend if you'd like… anything you wish, just pick up the phone and it will be brought to you."

"Mr. Compton, I want to thank you for your understand and in helping us by keeping Miss Stackhouse company during her much appreciated assistance with this unfortunate turn of events." With great courtliness, he brushed the back of her hand with a kiss, turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Sookie felt alarmed, "Joe! Is he… will he be alright?"

Joe looked at her with great sorrow and said. "Yes, but I won't see him for a while. Probably not until Alan is tried and convicted, I daresay."

"Oh." Was all Sookie could think of to say. Then, Joe had the woman read where Sookie had left off and once again Sookie began to speak, exposing Alan's treachery.

Before long the fax machine was beeping its response to its receiving all the pages and shortly thereafter, Sookie took her seat in the chair in front of Alan's desk.

The timing was perfect and he came bustling into the room at almost a run. "I am SO sorry! That took much longer than I expected… did you help yourself to refreshments? Or can I…"

Sookie just gave him a wry smile and said, "You've been so kind to give me all this information… it's a little overwhelming, I think I'm going to get back to you soon, okay?"

It was a lucky thing that Sookie was so good at hiding her emotions because when Alan thought, "I can't let this dumb bitch get away!" He was lucky she didn't kick him in the nutsack which was sounding like a fine plan as each second passed.

As if Joe was reading _her_mind, he knocked lightly on Alan's door and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Garth would like you to rejoin him. Miss Stackhouse, was Alan able to answer your questions?"

"Yes, I have a great deal to think about." Alan was panicking just a bit, Joe sensed it and whispered in her head, "Tell him you'll call by the next week's end." She did and Alan relaxed. They said their goodbyes and headed to the elevator. Both Sookie and Joe were deep in thought.

In the elevator, Sookie wanted to speak, but it seemed clear Joe didn't want his thoughts interrupted. The doors slid open and Sookie saw Bill pacing before the fireplace. When he saw her, he crossed the room quickly and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Joe stood for a moment lost in thought and then said, "John is downstairs he'll take you back to the penthouse. Bill your car is on the VIP parking level there. Please do stay the night and the weekend if you wish, Mr. Garth would be thrilled if you did so." He gave Sookie and Bill a smile but it was preoccupied and troubled.

Sookie placed her hand on Joe's forearm and patted it softly. "We'd love to stay, we'll head home tomorrow night though… I have to work over the weekend. Is there anything else I can do before I go?"

"Yes… I have an idea, could I talk to you about it tomorrow after I've had a chance to go through all the information we have on Alan right now?"

She squeezed his arm gently, and was surprised when he leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sleep well my dear, Bill… a pleasure. Enjoy Mr. Garth's hospitality, it will make him very happy."

Bill and Sookie got on the elevator and rode down in silence. Bill never let go of Sookie's hand. She was clenching it so hard, a human would have been yelping in pain. There was something else beneath the surface and Bill knew he needed to get it out of her. She had a secret and she was reaching a fever pitch.

Her emotions rolled over him like surf on the sand, anger, sadness, frustration, melancholy… the doors slid open and they were greeted by John as he smiled and held the doors open for them.

Sookie released Bill's hand long enough to get in the limo, but grasped it tightly as soon as they were seated. He wanted so desperately to ask her to put voice to her emotions. But he knew she was not ready.

So they sat there, hands fused together for the short ride back to the penthouse. Once they arrived and were in the elevator, Bill was overcome with the conflicting emotion that swarmed around him like moths to the flame.

He wrapped his arms around her and a tear slid down her cheek. He tenderly brushed it away with his fingertip, his face full of agony as more tears followed. Looking up, she reached up to wipe her tears from her face, then, with her eyes locked on his… she came apart.

He gathered her in his arms as she began to sob as if her heart was shattered. He carried her straight to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, holding her tightly in his embrace.

He wasn't surprised to discover that his tears mingled with hers as they lay intertwined. He smoothed her hair, stroking it with long, soft, slow caresses. He whispered her name, he whispered his devotion to her, he whispered all the best words, telling her how much he loved her, how he would always love her…

She slipped into sleep as a way of escaping the emotional crush of the events that had transpired this night… as Bill lay there, he was glad sleep had come to release her pain, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

He was deep in thought… trying to pinpoint why she was so shaken, and it dodged him for a bit. He stroked her hair and lovingly wiped the tear trails from her face. Then an idea surfaced and it became clear. It wasn't what she'd said that bothered him… it was what she _hadn't said._

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**What a Girl Needs**

Sookie slowly awakened. She felt Bill's arms around her and she snuggled into them. She loved waking in his arms, it happened so rarely. Then that thought sunk in and the reality set in. In an instant she remembered. She wasn't in her bed, she wasn't in his. They weren't even in Bon Temps. They were in a demon's penthouse because she helped get the information that a person he'd trusted was a thief.

Crap.

She opened her eyes and looked into the deep pools of blue that were Bill's eyes. They looked back at her, filled with concern, with love, with question. He didn't speak, he just looked.

She held his eyes and did much the same. Without uttering a sound, they kissed. Softly at first and then more urgently. Her hands began exploring the lovely topography that was his magnificent body.

Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt. He moved himself slightly and as she opened each button, she traced her fingers just inside the shirt. She felt the strong and sensuous muscle of his chest and the softness of the dark hair that grew there in abundance.

Carefully she pushed apart the shirt and found the hard pebbles of his nipples. She brushed one with her flat palm and it drew the softest of moans from him. She pulled her mouth from his and kissed his jaw, his throat.

She alternately licked, and nipped, she pushed her body into his to apply gentle pressure against his hardness, while twirling her fingers in his chest hair, only to have her fingers just graze his nipples. Her tongue was quick and teasing, her teeth gentle but firm.

Bill was awash with sensations and his need was becoming quickly apparent. He didn't know what to respond to first, he was so caught up in the pleasure, his hands weren't responding other than holding her face as her lips strayed down the silky path of his abdomen.

She slipped her leg between his and slowly applied upward pressure, as her fingers deftly undid his slacks. In a brief reprieve, she pulled away from him long enough to use her hand to open his zipper and turn the material in such a way the metal teeth would not abrade his most tender of skin.

Then she slid one hand up his body until her fingers touched his lips and at the same time she freed him from his restrictive clothing. With her fingers brushing his lips and the other rolling his nipple between her fingers, she slipped him into her mouth and the world exploded into having the need fulfilled. His fangs released with a snick and Sookie's fingers lightly stroked a finger down each of them.

It was her turn to moan, and she did… she moved her hand to cup his jewels and at the same time, cupped his face with the other. She could feel the tightness of him and she knew what would make it perfect for him.

She caressed him with her hand and her mouth and then she lightly slipped her wrist to his lips. She took him in as far as she was able and the same moment, he bit. As her sweet blood filled his mouth, her muffled cry as he sucked hard on her wrist, overwhelmed him and he could not hold back a second longer.

When his spasms slowed, she released him from her mouth and she laid a trail of soft kisses up his torso until she reached his throat. There she nestled in, kissing as softly as butterfly wings, while he came down from his high.

She neatly tucked her head beneath his chin and said demurely, "Thank you baby, I _really_needed that!"

Bill roared with laughter, "You needed? You!" he held her tightly as he laughed as hard as he could. She couldn't help but giggle too.

"Sookie… my sweet darling… even after all the things we've done and the things we've been through… you can still throw me for a loop when I least expect it."

"Soooo…. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked with a mischievous lilt in her voice.

"This time it was definitely a good thing." He kissed the top of her head. He listened to her heart beating, he loved the steady thrum that he could pick out of a crowded room.

"I have an idea."

"I'm intrigued sir, do tell!"

He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "It's time to get you naked."

"Oh sir, yes sir!" she giggled that little laugh he loved so much and it didn't take him long to accomplish his goal. As his hands traveled her body, followed by tongue, lips and teeth he got her primed and intended to give her a sublime release when she whispered, "Wait!"

He moved himself so he could see her face and said, "Sookie?" concern present in his voice, but not afraid something was amiss. "Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"No." she said simply. She placed her hands on his face and said, "Kiss me."

He shifted his body and gazed into her face. "Kiss me…" she whispered her voice filled with longing. He brought his lips to hers and he kissed her softly then with more passion, but before it became urgent, she lightly touched his face and he hesitated for just a second before he kissed her tenderly and gently. Like they were the first kisses she'd ever received.

He felt her body relax and she seemed to just want the kissing. He moved from her lips, to her eyelids, her cheeks… down her throat, her collarbones, her breasts and back again to her lips.

He drew his face away from hers to look into her eyes and was shocked to see tears running down the side of her face. "Darling! What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said in an absolutely shaky voice.

Sookie looked into eyes so blue she could swim in them and breathed the words rather than spoke, "I just wanted to be kissed by you, that's all."

She gave him a beautiful smile and relief flooded through him. She did this from time to time and he now understood. She'd been inundated with extremely stressful situations, the likes of which she'd never been exposed to before in a very short period of time. She was using him as her touchstone… she needed to get her bearings back.

"I love you my sweetest darling, and I will love you always." He kissed the tip of her nose and he traced his fingers down the side of her face. "You know," he said, with a slightly suggestive tone of voice.

"Hmmm?" Was her languid response.

"It seems to me that there is one monster sized hot tub in that bathroom and I do believe that seeing you in it naked would be the highlight of my evening." He gave her that crooked little grin that told her unequivocally he had mind-blowing things in mind.

She returned his mischievous look with one filled with promise and said, "I do believe that sounds like a wonderful way to spend the rest of the evening."

In a flash he had her in the bathroom and she stood and watched him move the cover off the tub. She was enthralled as she watched him naked, his muscles moved and danced beneath his skin. His hands, as always, took her breath away. His fingers long, his hands strong and sinewy… hands that could touch her with gentleness and other times roughly. She shivered at the thought of those hands on her body.

He turned just then and caught the look on her face. He cocked his head slightly and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she blushed a little. "Just put me in that tub and let's stay there until it would be impossible to get fingerprints from us!"

He laughed and scooping her up like she was a feather, he walked up the small set of marble steps to the edge of the tub and carefully lowered the two of them into it. He sat in one of the seats and held her, half sitting-half floating on his lap.

"Sookie, shall I kiss you some more?" his voice husky with need.

'No Bill… I want you to make love to me, I want you to touch me, to hold me, to explore me until I'm hoarse from screaming in desire."

"Prepare to lose your voice my darling," and he began kissing her. Hours later, they returned to bed, both played out and barely awake. They entwined themselves together because it was such a perfect fit, and Bill pulled the covers up over them to their necks. The last thing Bill did was open his fingertip and touch it to the wounds on her wrist, throat and upper thigh.

She was sound asleep by the time they healed.

**Figuring Things Out **

Sookie was sitting at the same table she'd had lunch at yesterday. Before her was an exquisite breakfast. She took a sip from her orange juice and knew it had been freshly squeezed.

She was dressed yet again in new clothes, a gorgeous pair of black dress slacks, and a crimson blouse. Her hands had started to shake a little when she saw the label was Versace and the underwear was from La Perla. Probably the strangest thing was the pair of Alexander McQueen shoes that fit as if they'd been made just for her.

She was surprised that designer shoes came in flats, but Joe's assistant had been quite thorough in her questions of Bill. She thought the slacks looked very nice with the ballerina style shoes, but she also knew that any true fashionista wouldn't have worn this outfit without four or five inch high designer heels!

She finished the last of her breakfast, and thought she could certainly get used to this… then she smiled to herself and thought, maybe for a day or two at least. She was already looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight.

She slipped quietly into the bedroom where Bill was at rest. She stood at the side of the bed and watched him for a moment. It was odd to see him so motionless. Bill knew she liked it when he appeared to breathe, and he was pretty good at doing it all the time now. So it was different for her to see him like this. Then again, she could count the times she'd seen him at his daytime rest on one hand.

She couldn't resist touching him. She brushed a lock of his hair off his forehead. She felt a rush inside her… not just sexual, but mostly pure emotion. She couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if Bill were human. She looked at him a moment longer than went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and finished putting her makeup on.

She glanced at her watch and saw she had about forty minutes before John was going to pick her up. Joe had called after she ordered her breakfast, she'd assumed that kitchen had alerted him that she was up.(And she was right.) Joe asked her if she'd mind terribly to come to his office.

She'd agreed immediately because truth be told, even if she woke Bill and ravished him endlessly… he'd just get the bleeds and she'd feel terrible about later. She didn't have a book with her and she thought it would be rude to peruse Mr. Garth's library without permission, besides she wouldn't be able to take it with her to finish it anyway. Lastly… she hadn't been successful in finding a TV. She wondered if that was a demon thing or pure lack of interest. Probably a bit of both.

She poured another cup of coffee and sat down to read the Shreveport Times that had been delivered along with her breakfast. She read about various Shreveport goings on, most of them uninteresting to her but there was a big trial making news.

She'd heard about the woman that had shot and killed the man responsible for raping her eleven year old daughter… that was a tough one no matter what angle you looked at. The article mentioned that there were extra police and security measures in place due to clashes between people demonstrating both for and against the woman. Sookie could understand the mother's side of it, but being a vigilante wasn't the best way to go either.

It made Sookie stop reading… What would she have done if it had been her child? She shivered as she remembered the horror that had been any time spent with uncle Bartlett. She also had to admit, even though she'd been unbelievably angry at Bill for killing him, there was a part of her that had felt profound relief at his death.

Life was often about walking on the razor's edge… she also couldn't help but wonder if her unexpected introduction to the worlds of vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters and now flipping demons, had her changed her view. She wondered if Bill woke up later today and said, "Sookie, I've killed Kyle Meadows." Would she feel the same as she did when she first learned what Bill had done to her uncle? Or would her only worry be that someone might connect Kyle's demise to Bill? Tough question.

She shrugged it off, it was too heavy to ponder at this time of day, besides… she needed at least another cup of coffee or two. She was a little worn out after last night. One nice thing about being here… she'd get a chance to spend some extra time with Bill before they left for home. She smiled as she sipped her coffee and sifted through various ideas on how to wake him.

**Role Playing**

"Sookie my dear! How are you today? Are you and Mr. Compton enjoying your stay?" This time she wasn't surprised when he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Please, please, sit down. I'm having coffee… would you…?"

"Yes, with cream would be fine thank you." Sookie smiled. Joe poured her a cup and topped of his from a large coffee pot on a counter on the other side of the room. He walked back to his desk, handed her the coffee he'd poured for her and then sat in the chair opposite her rather than behind his desk.

They exchanged the usual pleasantries and then Joe got down to business. "Sookie," he said in a very serious voice. "the more I've been looking into Alan's business practices, the more concerned I've become."

"How so?"

"Well, he's done very well at covering his tracks prior to this and while I have been unable to ferret out where some of the money is going… I can't find as much as I thought I'd be able to find."

"What are you going to do? I mean, if we sting him, won't you be able to just find out then?"

Joe's brow furrowed and he said, "Therein lies the rub… the sting will work, of that I have no doubt. Just as I know what I'll be able to prosecute him for what I've uncovered based on what you learned." He shrugged his shoulders slightly and said, "The real problem is finding the rest of it. Without that… well, Alan could get off with restitution and probation."

"I don't mean to be rude or sound stupid but, well… um… why would that be bad, exactly?"

"I worry for his health, and the protection jail could provide."

Now it was Sookie's turn to frown. "I'm sorry, you've lost me."

"Sookie, have you felt frightened around Mr. Garth?"

"Ah… yes."

"Do you know why he left so suddenly last night?"

"Well, I assumed it was because he was upset over Alan and like you said, he won't return until Alan goes to jail. What am I missing? Alan can't be like, his son or anything… I'd have picked up on that."

"No Alan isn't Mr. Garth's kin, but this situation makes it all the more worse. Mr. Garth has a very small core of humans that he will forgive certain, let's call them "human foibles". Joe heaved a sigh the size of a boulder.

"Sookie… I need to explain to you two extraordinarily important points about last night. If Mr. Garth had not left? He would have walked into Alan's office and ripped his heart out of his chest. Furthermore, a case in point would be your question to him about whether or not he wanted you to do this."

Joe leaned over and took Sookie's hand in his, "Sookie… if not for the fact that Mr. Garth is completely captivated by you, he would have killed both you and Mr. Compton where you sat. Do you remember when I told you not to contradict him? Did you not understand simple instructions?" Joe's voice no longer sounded human, Sookie was hearing that horrible voice from Fangtasia.

She gasped in surprise, Joe's handed tightened on hers. The blood drained from Sookie's face and her ears began to ring, she felt like she was watching a tunnel envelop her, then someone was speaking urgently and she felt a hand at the back of her neck and a cool cloth on her forehead.

It also hit her at the same moment that she was no longer sitting in a chair but instead, was lying on a leather couch. Her vision cleared and she looked into the very worried face of the woman from the night before in the conference room office. Joe standing not far behind her, is face quite impassive.

"Thank you Rose, she's going to be fine. Sookie? Would you like to sit up yet?"

"Yes, please." Her voice sounded weak and shaky even to herself.

Joe put his arm behind her shoulder to help her sit up and Rose handed her the cool, slightly damp cloth.

"I don't what came over me," Sookie stuttered.

"Don't worry my dear, Rose I think Miss Stackhouse will be fine now, thank you."

Rose gave Sookie a smile and turned to leave the room. Giving Sookie one last smile before she closed the office door.

Joe looked down at her and Sookie felt a jolt of fear. When Joe came to perch of the sofa next to her, it took all of Sookie's willpower not to try and make a run for it.

Joe looked at her and softly said, "I'm so very sorry my dear, I am very sorry to have had to resort to fear tactics."

She nodded numbly. Joe leaned toward her to speak and Sookie's resolve disappeared and she flinched away from him, pressing herself into the corner of the sofa. Joe's face was quite sad and Sookie was unable to move, and almost certain she was going to die.

Joe looked at her for another moment then stood up and went to sit behind his desk. He glanced over at her and said, "Would you prefer it if I sit here?"

She was barely able to nod her head in agreement. She stared at him and realized in the back of her mind that Bill must be frantic feeling her terror.

Joe kept his voice very gentle and said, "I am very sorry child, but I needed you to have your head in the game. I like you Sookie, I truly do. I needed you to focus and that was the, believe it or not, safest way to do so. This all depends upon your ability to play the role that will get us to the bottom of all this."

He had his hands folded in front of him on his desk and he dropped his eyes to them and continued to speak softly. "When I explained to you who and what Mr. Garth was, I did so for your own safety. To your credit, he was completely charmed by you."

"As a result? You forgot _what you are dealing with!_That's when things become very dangerous between demons and humans. I offer my sincerest of apologies for my actions a moment ago."

Sookie mutely nodded her head and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Tears glistened in her eyes and she could barely see. Apology aside, she still felt like a deer in the headlights, frozen.

"Oh child," Joe said with deep regret in his voice. "I will not hurt you, nor will I allow you to be hurt."

His intercom buzzed and he glanced at the small light on his phone. He looked over at her and said kindly, "Sookie, Mr. Compton is on the phone, would you please speak to him?" He pointed at the phone on the table next to where she sat. With shaking hands she lifted the receiver and pushed the button next to the blinking light.

"Bill?" her voice was barely more than a whisper. "No… I'm okay, no… really I'm fine I just had a bad… uh, little scare but I'm okay. No, no… I'll be there by the time you wake up, go back to sleep. Uh-huh… I'll talk to you then. Okay… bye."  
While she'd been talking to Bill the tears had spilled down her cheeks and she was startled when she realized Joe had brought a box of tissues to her, then had returned to his seat behind the desk without her even being aware of it. She pulled a few out and wiped her face and nose.

Then she stared hard at Joe, hearing Bill's voice had helped her find her own. "Did I lie?"

Joe heaved a very heavy sigh, "No… you did not lie, you are fine and you will not be harmed in any way. Please forgive me… I had to show you that side of me so you could fully appreciate where this all may lead…"

It was then that Joe met "Sookie Pissed 2.0." She flew off the couch, launching herself in front of his desk. She slammed her hands down on his desk, palms flat and with more force than she'd intended but she like the way it sounded.

"Now you listen to me Mr. Maxwell! I came to Shreveport because I was asked to help out a friend. Before I knew what was up or down, I was taken against my will, my vampire friends were being tortured AND you threatened to torture me! Which reminds me… where is Eric Northman? And Pam and Gustav? I didn't see them! You just said they were okay and that Eric was safe," she said with sarcasm dripping from her words. "But all things considered you could have tied them to the roof and let them burn at sunrise, for all I know! Then you basically hold me against my will…"

Joe started to protest and she cut him off instantly. "Oh no! No, no, no, no… you had your chance to get your point across now it's MY turn!"

She stood up straight and added, "You plop me in the middle of a... a... castle, you chauffeur me around like I'm somebody special, you take my clothes and play dolly-dress-up with me, giving me expensive designer stuff, dumping cash into my bank accounts that I'm going to have a bitch of a time trying to explain to the IRS, and… and… dammit!"

Her eyes filled with angry tears, she swiped at them and all but growled in frustration. Then, her anger spent, she dropped into the chair in front of the desk, slumped down and stared daggers at the open-mouthed, half-demon lawyer sitting across from her.

They both looked at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Joe knew instinctively that he had flipped a switch and that there wasn't any way in the world that she would drop her gaze first.

So Joe, flicked his glaze to the desk and then back to her face. She wasn't staring him down any longer, which was a good thing, but he knew he had a lot of damage control to do.

He cleared his throat calmly and said very delicately, "Sook… excuse me, Miss Stackhouse, do you think we could start this conversation over? I really and truly am sorry I had to frighten you."

Sookie looked at him evenly, sighed and said just as delicately said, "A, you can call me Sookie and B, I would like very much to start this conversation over and C, you don't have to tell me you're sorry anymore."

Joe said, "Would it be alright if I started?"

She flipped her hand palm up toward him and he took that as a yes. Keeping his voice very even and pleasant, he began, "When Alan kept insisting we should bring Mr. Northman into our little group…"

Sookie held up a finger and said, "Quick question… where is Eric and the other vampires from Fangtasia?"

"Mr. Northman is currently sleeping in a guest bedroom a floor below the penthouse. I will take you there right this moment if you desire." He smiled a little.

He didn't know Sookie as well as he thought he did, she was not about to be placated by a smile.

"Pam? The others?"

"They were given light tight accommodations at Fangtasia. I had very comfortable units brought in for their use. They all arose unharmed last night."

Sookie watched him for a moment before nodding her head, and again gestured for him to continue.

"Thank you," he acknowledged her with a nod of his head. "As I was saying, Alan seemed very interested in Fangtasia and I had to admit I became very curious as to why it seemed so attractive to him."

"Of course, I understand that a little better now. But what waved red flags was Mr. Northman's insistence the meeting be rescheduled on two separate occasions. It wasn't hard to figure out why once you and Mr. Compton joined us at the table."

That statement jolted Sookie, "How so?" she blurted.

"I wasn't very sure at first but then I felt you touching the edges of my mind."

This revelation had Sookie sitting upright in a heartbeat. "Oh my goodness! You felt me?"

Joe smiled and said, "It was then that I decided that you might be able to provide us with some much needed answers. Then you did just that, as to your being kept against your will…"

Sookie inclined her head slightly to the side and she shot Joe a very skeptical look. "Well… I would have used as much logic as possible to have convinced you to stay, but I would have let both you and Bill go if you'd insisted."

Sookie looked at him hard and perhaps against her better judgment…decided she believed him. "Go on."

"I became very concerned about why Mr. Northman had chosen to bring in another supernatural, well, that's what I believed you to be at first. I informed Mr. Garth and he was extremely interested in your powers."

Again Sookie held up a finger and Joe nodded at her to ask her question. "How?"

Joe frowned and said, "Come again?"

"How did you inform him? I mean, I was there and you didn't make a call… "

Joe started to nod his head, "Ah yes… about that. We are able to move between realms."

Sookie said with excitement, "That's why he was there and then gone!" Well, that's kinda cool. Wait. Can't like, full demons get in then too?"

Joe hedged a bit and said, "Well yes, but they rarely bother, they don't have as much fun here anymore."

Sookie thought about that for a moment, then whispered to herself, "Eww…" Then she actually shivered at the thought.

"As I was saying…" Joe continued. "If you remember, I told you our purpose was two-fold at Fangtasia. Thanks to you, we learned about Alan. But that still leads us to the question of why Mr. Northman wanted so much for you to be there."

"Oh that's easy," Sookie said with a great deal of annoyance evident in her tone. "Eric's a horse's ass and is always trying to find a way to get one up on anyone he deals with."

Joe gave her a shocked look and said, "Why did you agree to help him then?"

Sookie laughed out loud and said, "Because I was raised a good Southern girl. When Eric sent Pam to come convince me to come to Shreveport, Pam did so because she thought Eric wanted Bill and I there as character references. He told her to ask us because entry into your club required one human and one vampire not in his employ to vouch for him."

"I suppose there is no need to tell you there is no such condition?" Joe asked it in such a way as for her to be able to sidestep her response but she didn't.

"I have no one to blame but myself, Joe. This isn't the first time I've been put behind the eight-ball thanks to Eric!"

They both were silent for a moment then Joe said, "May I continue?"

"Hmmm?" Sookie seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Oh! Yes…" she brought her attention back to Joe.

"As far as playing Polly-dress-up…"

"Dolly."

"Excuse me, dolly-dress-up, what I was doing was setting the stage for you. I don't mean to insult your intelligence but after what I observed, I was 99% certain you would help us. I provided designer clothing for you and Bill for a very simple reason… you may not have recognized that Alan was wearing an Armani suit, but believe me when I say… he knew you were dressed in Vera Wang and if you choose to go along with the rest of our plan… he'll see Versace and McQueen"

"And he'll do it without him even registering it consciously, you'll be projecting what we want him to believe. That you are wealthy, kind-hearted and have cash to spend."

"Huh." Sookie said quietly. Then she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Joe's. "You still haven't told me why you scared the living crap out of me." Not a question, not a challenge… Joe was impressed. Again.

"Last night as you spoke, Mr. Garth could listen no further. He left because he was more than ready to walk down to Alan's office and maim or kill him. Make no mistake Sookie, as badly as I frightened you? Mr. Garth is leagues above how frightening I can be."

"I can stop my true nature, Mr. Garth most often, cannot. So he did what he is capable of doing… he left this world and this problem for me to deal with."

"Oh." Sookie murmured in almost a whisper.

The stayed silent for awhile, each of them lost in their thoughts. Joe kept his eyes on his hands, wanting only to give Sookie a chance to think her own thoughts and not feel pressured.

Sookie too stared at her hands. Her mind reeling. There was a part of her that wanted to ask Joe if she could borrow that protective cloth, put Bill in his car and go back to Bon Temps as fast as she could drive…

Another part of her wanted to stay and help Joe and by extension, Mr. Garth. Then her mind touched on a thought and it was like a bloodhound on the trail of a felon.

"Joe, would you mind if I went back to the penthouse? But more importantly… to see Eric?" Her eyes blazed with intensity and Joe smiled.

"Of course, of course my dear!" He pushed a button on his phone and said, "Rose, have John bring the car around."

Not long after, Sookie let herself into the penthouse, she made her way to Bill and he felt her urgent approach and was already sitting up and reaching for her as she ran across the room.

"Sookie! I've been so worried! Are you alright? You haven't been hurt?" His hands were frantically checking her for injuries.

"Bill!" She took his face in her hands and squeezed so he would focus on her face. "I'm fine honey! I'm fine… we need to talk."

He leaned against the headboard of the huge bed and pulled her into onto his lap. He covered her face with kisses and she could feel him getting aroused. She put her hand flat on his chest and said, "Bill! Hold on a minute!"

His face was almost comically annoyed and Sookie had to work very hard to keep from laughing. She knew in a heartbeat what would work. "Eric's here."

Yup, that got the required response.

"Where?" Bill said venomously, his eyes narrowing.

"He's asleep on another floor, Bi…."

"Sookie!" He said sternly.

Sookie discovered herself at a loss with his tone. "Before you say another word… I want you to tell me something."

"Um… okay?" she said slightly confused.

"What didn't you tell me about that night at Fangtasia?"

"Well, Bill there was…"

Bill's voice was dead flat and scary as hell. "Sookie. I'm only going to ask you this once. What didn't you tell me." His eyes bored into hers, even though he was incapable of glamouring her, she suddenly had an idea of what it might feel like.

Her mouth was as dry as bone when she whispered, "I think somebody glamoured Alan…."

In a flash Sookie found herself dumped unceremoniously on the mattress as Bill jumped to his feet and shouted, "Somebody? Somebody? Seriously Sookie there are times when you act like a simple-minded child!" The words had barely left Bill's mouth as he felt deep regret in saying them.

"WHAT!"

Sookie shouted right back at him… and they were off and running. He yelled, she yelled, he yelled some more and then Sookie did something she'd never done before to anyone other than Jason when they were kids... She picked up a vase off the dresser and chucked it at Bill's head.

Three things happened simultaneously… Sookie cursed then clamped her hands over her mouth, Bill caught what he was fairly certain was a vase worth hundreds of thousands of dollars and they froze… then started to laugh. Before long they were stretched out alongside one another on the huge bed. Bill playing with a lock of Sookie's hair, while she slowly rubbed her hand up and down Bill's bare chest, her face resting on his shoulder.

"Tell me everything, Sookie." Bill said in a low undertone.

Sookie told him what she hadn't told him the night before. "I didn't really think about it at the time. There was just so much going on and I was confused and then of course, pretty scared. I mean, I didn't know what was going to happen…" Her voice was getting a little shrill and Bill lifted her chin and dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled back to look at his face, laid her head back on his shoulder and said, "I didn't really know for sure… I was so freaked out about Joe and then when we were taken back to Fangtasia… I still wasn't…." she stopped speaking, drew in a quavering breathe and whispered.

"It wasn't until last night in his office that I was almost sure of it."

"That Alan had been glamoured by Eric."

"Yup. When I tried to find his fear from the night before after Eric left us alone with Joe, it just was a void."

"Oh sweetheart…" Bill held her closely.

She sighed deeply and then whispered, "I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe that Eric was behind all this, at least in part. What I can't figure out is why? What's worse is how the hell do I explain it to Joe?"

"Joe told me today, _he_wondered what was going on when Alan kept pushing him to meet with Eric, then Eric cancelled twice, then I show up the third time and I tipped Joe off when I try to read his mind! Do you think that A-hole Eric knew Joe was a demon?"

"Oh, no doubt." Bill said icily. "He probably was hoping to use you as a distraction, until he could figure out what Alan had told Joe and more likely, if Alan knew Joe was anything other than human."

They sat in silence. Each lost in private conversations, trying to figure the best way for things to go.

"I wonder if I could get a stake through his fricking heart while he's sleeping."

"Sookie!"

"I was just kidding!"

"No, you weren't."

"Prove it."

**Change is a good thing. (In more ways than one!) **

Sookie didn't want to move, she was so relaxed she felt like a puddle. Bill, however, had other ideas. Again. His extraordinary hands began to roam over her skin, his fingertips trailing with just enough pressure so that it didn't feel soothing exactly… there was a slight sensuous urgency to it. He stroked the side of her breast, the curve of her hip and then it slipped off her hip and proceeded down her belly.

Sookie groaned and moved to turn onto her back. She put her hands on Bill's arms and smilingly pulled his shoulders to make the transition with her. The look on Bill's face was one of her favorites. He looked tender, sweet and best of all… there was a splash of pure, unadulterated lust. At just that moment, his fangs ran out and Sookie grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth to hers.

Her tongue flicked his fangs and it was his turn to moan. She caught his lip between her teeth. She applied a little pressure then released it and smiled. He felt it, he lifted his face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sookie Stackhouse, you can be a naughty little tease." But his blue eyes betrayed him. They were filled with tenderness, with love, and desire. She reached out to stroke his throat and let her fingers trail down his chest.

Without losing eye contact, she slid her hand down and eventually, made her way to the object of their mutual pleasure. His eyes never left hers, but he couldn't help but move himself forward as she wrapped her hand around him. She carefully aroused him further when she slid him downward to that perfect place. She lifted her head from the pillow and opened her mouth to his kiss… still holding his eyes, she smiled slowly, removed her hand and gave a tiny gasp when he pushed forward into her.

Sookie was dressed in fresh La Perla and she hadn't even flinched when Bill told her anything she needed was in the closet. At least she felt a little bit better when she discovered there were also plenty of clothes for Bill hanging on the rods of the otherwise empty walk-in closet. She also saw that the clothes they'd worn the night they went to Fangtasia were hanging in dry cleaning bags. Their shoes buffed and polished to perfection.

She picked out a lovely pale peach skirt and a matching top. Not surprisingly there was a matching scarf, a pair of shoes and purse, although these shoes had a slight heel but not enough to be uncomfortable. She transferred the small amount of things from her purse into the one that went with the shoes.

She walked into the bedroom putting her earrings back in and looked at Bill with a grin. He was curled on his side, a slight smile still evident on his lips. Her pulse rate soared and she laughed to herself as she left the bedroom. For most of her life, she thought she would never be anything but an old-fashioned spinster… a dried up virgin with only her romance novels to keep her company.

Now she knew better than to walk to the side of the bed again, she needed to stay on target, and go down a floor and kick Eric's ass from here to next Tuesday. Then she had an appointment with Joe then Alan and she was going into _that_meeting with guns blazing.

She walked to the waiting elevator and pushed the button below PH. When the doors slid open the difference between floors was immediately apparent. There was a hallway and as she walked down it she saw there were two doors, one on either side of the hall. The walls were done in an off white with understated wallpaper of contrasting tones of beiges and creams. While it was pretty, it was obviously not in the same league as the penthouse.

Using the key that had been left upstairs earlier, she let herself into the door marked with a tastefully chic, letter A. She closed the door and looked around. She couldn't help but smile when it occurred to her that had she never been a guest upstairs, she would have thought this place was the most beautiful place she'd ever stayed.

Though a great deal smaller, the layout was similar and she found the door to the bedroom slightly open. She looked at the form on the bed. She walked into the room and a million different thoughts crowded into her head. First was the fact that this was undoubtedly the most vulnerable moment she'd ever have with Eric. She thought about her joking comment about staking him. Could she? Was she capable of that?

She'd never know because at the moment, he sat up in bed. While his look was somewhat playful, his voice was not. "Sookie, it's a good thing I caught your scent. I might have accidentally ripped your throat out before I'd realized it was you." Then he gave her a leering smile and patted the bed beside him, "Won't you join me, sweet Sookie?"

She stood there, staring. Her face impassive. She was the very essence of chilly when she said, "What did you get me into this time Eric? Do you have any idea how much work I've missed because you supposedly wanted to join some stupid club! This, by the way I know is complete bullshit!" By the end of the sentence she was yelling. She was also wondering how the hell Eric knew she was even in the room. It was work to rouse Bill awake during the day. Then she remembered something he'd said to her once about older vampires needing less down time.

Then she turned into a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. All she could do was gape, mouth working, but no words forming or spoken and she was completely bug-eyed as Eric casually tossed the covers back and stood up. Naked. Every inch of his six and a half feet was buck-naked. He was also aroused. Sookie finally managed to catch her breath and spun her back to him. Once the view changed, she took a deep breath and willed her anger to return. Thank God it did because she was able to say, "Get dressed Eric, Now!" without sounding like a frightened child.

She stormed out of the room pulling the door closed firmly behind her. She went to the living room and collapsed in one of the chairs. It wasn't like she never seen another man other than Bill nude. She'd seen Jason once when she had to strip off his clothes after a binge and she'd seen some of his buddies from the football team and their girlfriends when they'd all gone skinny dipping once during high school. (Of course, they hadn't known she'd seen them.)

Then there was the time she discovered quite shockingly that Sam was a shape shifter. She didn't really count that though… she'd manage to hardly see his man parts because she was doing her very best not to look!

Okay Sookie! Slow your heartbeat and get a grip! Naked men are just naked men. She sighed internally… well that was a lie. Naked men were one thing. Naked Vikings however? Yeah… it seemed naked Vikings were in a class of their own.

Suddenly she sat up straight and smacked her head mentally. Focus! Her momentary lapse over, was perfect timing as she watched Eric walk out of the bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Thankfully the only thing still bare were his feet. He ambled over to the kitchen island mini-fridge and poured himself some blood. It wasn't True Blood but it sure wasn't Royalty Blended either. He nuked it for a few seconds, took it out, then as if strolled over to her as if he were walking on a sandy beach.

He slumped down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Sookie rolled her eyes. Eric just smiled lazily and said, "Sookie you're looking quite ravishing today. High fashion suits you." He took a sip and gave her one of his smarmy Eric smiles.

"Eric, what the hell kind of game are you playing? And why do you insist on shoving me into the middle of it?"

"Sookie… I didn't know it would work out like…."

"Shut up Eric!" Sookie barked, surprising even herself. After just the briefest look of astonishment, Eric actually stopped talking.

Sookie made herself relax, then speaking in a normal tone of voice she said, "Eric, let me tell you a few things and save us both some trouble by you trying to cover your ass by lying to me. First of all… I know you lied through your teeth when you had Pam come and get us because you needed… references." The sarcasm dripped from the word.

Eric's gaze didn't move off her face but she could almost hear the wheels turning. "I'm also aware that you purposely arranged it so I would discover who Joe was…" Eric raised an eyebrow but she ignored it and continued.

"I know you glamoured Alan and made him appear scared to death, when in fact he probably wasn't even aware of it. I also know that you and Alan are up to something and I want to nip it in the bud before it blows up in all our faces."

Eric never dropped his eyes from hers and just as he was about to speak, Sookie held up a hand in a halt motion. "Don't you dare consider speaking the dirty lie you're about to spout."

He waited to see if she would say more and when she didn't he said, "Sookie, you have to understand…" She held up a finger, he hesitated and finished with, "I needed to know who or in this case, what I was dealing with and I knew you'd want to help me." He gave her what she termed to herself, the "It's all good!" smile. She was unfazed.

"Sooo…. It never occurred to you to say, "Hey Sookie, I have a meeting with some people and wondered if you could help me out by reading their minds?"

"Would you have come?"

"No…"

"I rest my case."

"Let me finish Eric. I would have probably said, "I can't do it right this moment, let's set up a time." And don't tell me you couldn't do that because I already know you postponed it twice before the other night!"

Eric didn't say anything for a moment then said, "Well… I must admit I didn't expect them to turn out to be demons."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" she said, skepticism heavy in her voice.

"Sookie, I had no idea Joe Maxwell was a demon. And more than that… I had absolutely no idea that Mr. Garth was involved in any way! The last thing I wanted to do was be a party to dealings with Mr. Garth!"

"You know him?" Sookie asked curiously. She hadn't expected that.

"Oh yes… I know who Mr. Garth is."

For a second Sookie almost believed that Eric was frightened. Then she turned the thought over in her mind. She looked at Eric closely, his posture, his attitude in general. It dawned on her that she would never know the real reason or true intentions of what Alan and Eric had set out to do.

Eric had seen the writing on the wall and had been smart enough to use the opportunity to erase Alan's knowledge while ensuring that he'd never be able to be accused of any wrongdoing. What annoyed the most was that she herself, had told Pam what a strong broadcaster Alan was. Go figure.

That frustrated the living crap out of her! Then she had a thought. Eric was unaware that she already knew quite a bit about Alan's skimming and double-dealing. Not to mention something she'd not understood at the time but now gave her a glimmer of an idea of what may have transpired. This, she decided could be a very good thing.

Sookie smiled at Eric. Very slowly, very slyly. Eric didn't move but she recognized his tension without him knowing it. There were some perks to having a vampire lover. You learned to interpret signs most humans wouldn't be able to spot if they'd been told what to look for.

Just that quick, Sookie had it. It jumped into her mind and it took everything she had not to laugh out loud. "Eric," she said in the most serious voice she manage. "I feel that you and I have reached a point in our business relationship where we must part ways."

Eric grinned. "Sookie… it was you, yourself that defined the terms of our deal. I don't torture or kill anyone, just turn them over to the proper authorities and you, come to ferret out various deceptions _whenever I want you to do so. _Simple arrangement really." He flipped a dismissive wave of his hand as he smiled at her then took a mouthful from his glass.

"True. That is true. I told you…"

"Promised!"

"Excuse me, I promised I would work under those terms." She was wearing a little 'facing-the-facts' smile. Then she looked Eric dead in the eye and said, "Of course… that was before I had dinner with Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Garth last night. It was also before I set up my appointment with them and Alan when I leave here."

She looked in his cold, dead eyes and without flinching said, "And it was also before I knew that you and Alan were planning on opening a chain of bars like Fangtasia. Bars that would leave him free to siphon off so much money that sadly enough, the investors would be broke and the bars would go belly up. Then the two of you would walk away with millions."

"So, I guess the real question here is, would you care to explain to Mr. Garth that you were going to bleed him dry…" she laughed, "Sorry… no pun intended."

Sookie stood up, looking at her watch, "Oops… gotta be in Joe's office in a few minutes, John's already here waiting…. Tell me Eric, do I walk out of here and you never call me to do any favors for you again unless I simply feel like it?"

In half a heartbeat, Eric was in front of her, looming over her, his head and neck menacing her very much like the hood of a cobra. She suddenly thought she knew how a mongoose must feel.

"Do you think that this is the end of this particular situation Sookie? Do you really believe that?" His voice was as smooth as satin and absolutely lethal in tone.

Without the slightest flinch, she boldly looked up at him and said, "Make your decision Eric, because John's already on his way up to collect me and Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Garth are waiting to hear what, if anything, I was able to find out. If you prefer, I'll tell Mr. Garth that perhaps you'd be more open to discussing ideas with him rather than me?" She figured her little white lie about meeting again with Mr. Garth could be forgiven all things considered.

Sookie made her own voice as cold as ice when she said, "Because right here, right now? I'll do it faster than you can think it's a possibility."

There was a knock on the door and Sookie played her final card as she turned away from Eric and picked up her purse. "So do I explain the concept of "Biting the Night Away to them or do we part nothing more than friends?"

Eric did not answer and she turned her back on him and headed for the door.

"Fine. No more business…." He faltered and she drove the knife home with a quick response.

"...arrangement of any kind between us. Is that correct?" She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Correct." Came Eric's clipped and deathly cold reply.

She opened the door and said, "Hello John! I'm sorry I took so long, she glanced over her shoulder at Eric and smiled for all she was worth. "You should get some rest Eric… you look tired."

She quietly closed the door as she stepped into the hall. John asked her if she'd had a pleasant visit as they waited for the elevator doors to open. "I did… it was very uplifting!" She gave him her prettiest smile and loved it when she caught a stray thought from his head… he thought she really was a special lady and he wondered why he never managed to find someone as sweet as her.

As the elevator doors closed Eric screamed in rage and proceeded to break the sofa into pieces with two blows and a solid kick. When she heard a slight alarm from John's head (she couldn't hear what he was hearing) her smile got even brighter.

Things were definitely looking up.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing the Game**

During the ride back to the office building, Sookie did some serious thinking. One thing that came to mind was that she would have to tell Joe about what had transpired with Eric. Regardless of what she'd told Eric she was going to do.

She did truly hope he wouldn't be tortured or killed over it, and she wasn't completely sure that Eric's situation would fall under the purview of the arrangement with Mr. Garth.

However, being the tenderhearted fool she was… and even as mad as Eric sometimes made her… she guessed she wouldn't really want him to die the final death because of unsure revelations she'd formed and simply taken a stab in the dark at. Granted, he agreed to her terms and that spoke volumes about guilt, but plain old guilt alone wasn't fact.

She also had considered briefly that since the offense hadn't actually happened, nor would it, she could just gloss over it? She couldn't help but shiver when she her brain reminded her harshly that thinking like that could get her killed.

Besides, she had a pretty good idea that Joe had heard every word she and Eric had said. The phrase, "State of the art in all things surveillance related" resonated within her brain. If she was stupid enough to not tell Joe what she'd had happened between her and Eric? Her stomach did a flip just thinking about the ramifications of lying to a half-demon and essentially to Mr. Garth. Taking a calculated risk with Eric was something she tried and it had worked.

Lying to Joe? Nope… that just wasn't going to happen. She sat up straight and thought to herself… No, it was Eric that set this whole thing in motion, it wasn't up to her to try and protect him from consequences he had only himself to blame for.

In the elevator on her way to Joe's office, she couldn't but help feel a little trepidation. What had happened earlier had scared her to death, but she did understand the message. She was swimming with sharks and she needed to make sure she didn't become lunch!

Rose gave her a big smile as she looked up and saw Sookie. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Much better, thank you Rose."

Rose said, "It's certainly not easy living in two very different worlds is it?"

Sookie was astonished. "I… um, no. It's hard, yes." Sookie was just about to dip into Rose's mind when she heard the white noise hum. An enlightening smile spread over Sookie's face. "So you're…?" she let her words trail away.

Rose beamed at her, "Yes… and Joe is actually my husband, although none of the humans here know that. He's very impressed with you Sookie. That's a very special thing for him," her face grew a little sad. "This whole thing with Alan…. It has, well… let's just say he's lost sleep over it."

An alarm bell rang in Sookie's inner self, she knew without doubt that she absolutely never wanted to know what 'losing sleep' was defined as, by a demon!

Just then Rose looked at her phone and said, "You go on in, I'll bring you some coffee and other goodies… and by the way, Donna Karen looks great on you!"

"Oh!" Sookie said excitedly. "So you're the one that picked out these beautiful clothes! They're really amazing!"

Rose smiled and said, "You've been a pleasure to work with, dear! I hope you've been enjoying them."

"I have." Sookie said sincerely. They talked designers for a moment, then Rose let Joe know Sookie was there.

Sookie opened the door to Joe's office as he was coming around from behind his desk. "My dear! You look captivating!" He took her hands and softly kissed both her cheeks. "Please, come… sit!"

This time he steered her toward the chairs that were sitting before a fireplace in the opposite corner of the room. As she sat Rose carried in a tray with coffee and a plate of delicate looking pastries. Sookie's mouth watered at the sight of them! She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She didn't stand on ceremony. She transferred two of the smaller pastries to a plate and poured herself coffee.

She sat back in the chair, and as Joe poured his own coffee and plated a pastry, she took a bite and didn't begin to know how to describe how delicious it was. Joe sat and smiled at her, "Isn't that the most decadent treat you've ever had?" He smiled and took a bite of his own.

Sookie smiled, swallowed and said, "I'd have to say that cake was _the_most decadent but this is running a close second!"

Joe chuckled and asked her quite nonchalantly, "So… were you able to gain any insight from Mr. Northman?"

Sookie chewed her second bite thoughtfully then said, "I'm afraid the news isn't all that great." He cocked his head, an indication for her to go on and after a sip of her coffee she said, "I think the original plan was that Eric and Alan were going to work together to open multiple bars. I can only assume that they would do much like Alan is going to do to me…. Line up investors and then take their money."

Joe said very quietly, "He told you this?" Sookie was instantly on point, she knew instinctively that his calm demeanor was just a façade.

"No," she replied. "I just sort of put two and two together. See, I caught a thought of Alan's… something about "Biting the Night Away" and at the time I didn't have any idea what that meant. Unfortunately, when I told Pam Alan was a strong broadcaster…"

"He took Alan aside and threatened him with death or worse." Joe said.

"No… what I think is that Eric realized there might be troubles ahead and he glamoured Alan to keep me off guard. He made Alan act afraid and no doubt he removed any awareness to plans they may have already formulated. Not just to throw me off but to cover himself too."

"If it had turned out that there wasn't anything for him to be worried about, he would have probably just reintroduced the plan in Alan's mind and they would have gone from there. She hesitated slightly then said quietly, "You do understand that I have no proof that this was an actual plan, right?"

Joe, had been chewing of bite of pastry, swallowed then took a sip of his coffee. He stared into the flames of the fireplace and asked her quietly, "There must be something that makes you believe that was the case?"

"Yes." Sookie trying to remain as relaxed as Joe seemed. "I… I made a promise to Eric once. I promised I would help him whenever he wanted so long as…. Well, you know… the same thing I made you promise me. No torture, no killing…" She shook her head and continued sadly, "But Eric… he turned my stupidity and naiveté against me. I was under his thumb constantly and his biggest motivator was usually some threat of one kind or another…. Usually something along the lines of bringing some sort of harm to Bill."

She leaned forward and put her empty plate on the table, drank some coffee and sighed. "I took a big chance with Eric, Joe."

"How so?" Joe's look was one of open curiosity.

"I bluffed and actually won. I let Eric believe that I knew every last detail about what he and Alan may have been up to, if he'd forced details, he would have discovered quickly that I knew nothing."

"As it worked out, it paid off. I told him my silence to you and Mr. Garth about what I knew, meant he had to release me from our agreement."

"And he did so?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… interesting, very interesting. Essentially Mr. Northman released you from a business arrangement that was clearly a huge advantage to himself, on the condition you keep silent. When in fact, you had nothing of any true value to share with me. Something that in reality we will never be able to confirm in any tangible way?"

"Yes." Sookie found her mouth very dry and took a sip from her coffee so her tongue stopped sticking to her teeth.

"Well played my dear! Well played indeed." Joe chuckled and reached for another pastry.

Sookie took a big drink her coffee. Smiled broadly at Joe and watched the flames flicker behind the glass. She wondered if Joe would ask her why she betrayed Eric, as it were, by telling him about what she and Eric had spoken of. But he didn't, he just watched the flames with her.

When he spoke, what he said surprised her. "I guess that puts the questions about Mr. Northman and any involvement in something… troubling with Alan to rest. I will inform him he is free to go."

Sookie looked at Joe in surprise.

Joe gave her a dazzling smile and said teasingly, "We can't very well let Mr. Northman know that technically, you didn't keep your word, now can we?"

Sookie hated that her voice sounded squeaky when she said, "No, I guess we can't."

"Not to worry child, I was prepared for this outcome. Once you told me about how frightened Alan had been I suspected he'd been glamoured. Truth be told… Mr. Garth just wanted to set Mr. Northman back on his heels a bit. He's becoming an annoyance to Mr. Garth in some other minor ways."

Sookie knew that Eric had probably just received the only warning he was likely to get before there would be serious consequences. At least her voice sounded stronger when she said, "I see." She smiled and reached for her plate, adding another pastry. This time she took a big bite.

Joe also took another and then said, "Well… now about Alan…" the intercom buzzed and Rose's voice said, "There's a phone call for Miss Stackhouse."

"Thank you Rose," Joe gestured to the phone and said, "I'll give you some privacy." Then he stood and walked to the far side of the room as she pushed the blinking button.

"Hello?" she said tentatively, expecting Bill or Eric.

"Sookie? It's Sam. I'm glad I got you."

"Uh… how did you get me here?" Sookie was stunned and sounded like it.

"Well, that Mr. Maxwell's secretary called the day before to give you the number where to reach you. What's going on Sookie? Are you in trouble again?"

Sookie grit her teeth, "No Sam, I'm not in any 'trouble'." She said coldly. Why did everyone always think she was in trouble? Cripes. "Why? Are you just calling to check up on me?"

"No… I'm calling to tell you that you're going to be off work a couple of weeks. The bar had a kitchen fire last night." With a hint if coldness in voice too.

Sookie almost shouted in her momentary rush of panic, "Oh my stars! Sam are you okay? Was any one hurt? How did this ha…"

"Sookie! SOOKIE!" Sam yelled.

She stopped, then said, "Sam! Tell me!"

"I'm trying to," He said dryly. "No one was hurt, so will ya' calm down?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "Okay… so what happened?"

"Well, first off; I have to thank you for is talking me into that sprinkler system in the kitchen. So, uh thanks. Anyhow, it seems it started somewhere near the grill about an hour after closing. The Fire Marshall from Monroe came this morning to investigate. He's pretty sure it was something in the wiring."

"Oh Sam!" Sookie said sadly. "Was there a lot of damage?"

"Sookie if I wouldn't a had the sprinkler system, Merlotte's would be gone."

Sookie closed her eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks. "How long until you can open?"

"Yeah… about that. The Fire Marshall has to formally finish his investigation then the repairs can start. The insurance will cover everything, at least now I have a good reason to replace that exhaust hood. That'll make Lafayette happy."

"But… Sookie… I'll do my best to try and pay you something, you know I will…" Sam stammered to a stop.

"I know you will Sam, I'm sure there's need to be cleaning or painting or something done. How long do you think?" Sookie closed her eyes and waited. She got the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Chere… it could be up to a month." Sam suddenly sounded exhausted and it dawned on her that he probably hadn't had any sleep in the past day or maybe even two!

"Don't you worry Sam, I've got a little to tide me over (very little she thought sadly) and we'll work it out! I'm sure everyone will do all that they can to help out and get you reopened sooner than you think!" She did her best to sound sunny and encouraging. In a much softer tone she added, "Sam… you need to get some sleep, I can tell just by the way you sound, please? For me?"

The sigh that issued forth from Sam was out and out weariness. "Yeah… everyone's gone home now. I guess I should try and sleep but…"

Sookie murmured with great warmth, "Sam? Go sleep. The worst is over with the best possible outcome. No one got hurt, the bar's still standing and you'll likely reopen in under a month. That's _good_news Sam!"

"You're right Sookie… I guess you're free to extend your what? Vacation? Bill's there with you isn't he?"

Sookie laughed one of her genuine laughs. "Yes, he is and I don't know that I'd call it a vacation exactly… but at least there is more to do here than just be sitting at home! Now enough talking," her voice softened yet again, "Sam… sleep, promise?"

"I will Sookie as soon as I hang up."

"Good, I'll see you soon, Sam."

Sam pushed the off button on his phone. He was sitting on his couch and maybe it was just wishful thinking, but after talking to Sookie he felt a hundred times better than he had a moment ago. He drifted off to sleep… and dreamt of Sookie as he so often did.

**Learning How To Be Well To Do**

Joe and Sookie had settled at the conference table in a room accessed from Joe's office. Sookie's head was spinning a little. She was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed and she told Joe that. She was so worried that she would make a mistake and expose what Joe was working so hard to accomplish.

As Joe paced like a captured panther, he explained the charts and graphs… the legal papers, the history of the supposed returns and minor investments that had been a complete fabrication of the oil source that had dried up so long ago.

She admitted to Joe that just seeing the bank statements showing balances in her name totaling many hundreds of thousands of dollars really threw her for a loop. She was speechless when he handed her a beautiful leather checkbook with an embroidered Magnolia flower and her initials stitched right into the leather! The leather itself was pink, and it really wasn't her style but she had enough manners to mention it. Besides, it wasn't real money.

When she flipped it open she was surprised to see a balance of just over $25,000.00! Wouldn't that be nice she thought to herself. What really floored her was that the checks had her name and vital information on them, as if she'd been using them all her life!

Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't speak when Joe informed her she was free to use the checkbook for anything she wanted to. "What? Why!" she finally managed to stammer.

Joe looked a little surprised and said, "Dearest Sookie! Of course it's yours to spend! I told you that you'd be fairly compensated for your time! The account is a real one, so use it accordingly. Have a little fun while you're here!

"You're friend asked if you were on vacation… now if you'd like, you can choose to make it one!. I'm sure Mr. Compton would love to have more time for the two of you, under no obligations of course. Maybe you'd like to do some shopping or whatever else strikes your fancy."

Sookie's eyes were wide with shock, "Joe…" she said in a choked voice. "I can't possibly accept…"

Joe studied her face, then walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. The smile he gave her was genuine and a bit wistful. "Child," he cupped her chin in his hand. "I would be very proud to have a daughter such as you, you are a rare and enchanting human being, Sookie Stackhouse and it's been a pure pleasure getting to know you."

"What you're doing for us is invaluable and we're more than happy to pay you well!" He chuckled a bit. "Of course, we will also have our accounting department do your tax returns this year to ensure you're not saddled with unnecessary taxation, free of charge of course!"

Sookie was speechless and tears welled in her eyes. Before the first one fell, Joe had handed her his blindingly white handkerchief. She wiped her eyes and smiled, even if it was a little shaky.

Joe patted her shoulder and turned his attention back to the explanations of Sookie's faux wealth. Sookie made herself concentrate on what he was telling her and it was starting to make sense.

They continued for another hour, and Sookie finally felt comfortable when she was able to answer the questions Joe posed, the questions he knew Alan would be asking. She was worried that she should be more knowledgeable but Joe assured her that her lack of total comprehension was perfect for the situation they wanted to create.

Joe stood and said, "Shall we order lunch in or would you prefer to dine out?"

"Oh!" she glanced at her watch, it was already quarter to twelve. "I thought it was much later! I guess I've gotten a lot accomplished already today." She had all she could do to keep from smiling as she reflected upon the time spent with Bill earlier, it had felt like they'd made love for hours. She thought for a moment then said, "Well, since my meeting with Alan isn't until 2:15, I would love to go out somewhere, if that's okay?"

"Marvelous my dear! Marvelous!" Joe gave her his dazzling smile, Sookie stood and as they entered Joe's office he laughed and said, "This will be an important lesson for you as well."

"Really?" Sookie was more than a little curious.

"Oh yes my dear," Joe said with conviction as they stepped into the private hallway that ran alongside his office and then to the private elevator. "There's nothing the well to do love better than a long, leisurely lunch!"

Sookie laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "So where exactly do the well to do frequent for a long, leisurely lunch?"

"Superior's Steakhouse Sookie, it's a wonderful place! They have a Quail and Grits appetizer that is incredible. It's made with Arkansas stone ground grits and a shitake mushroom demi-glace. Superb!"

The elevator door opened and not surprisingly John was there holding the glass door open to the waiting limo. "Do you prefer steak, trout or chicken Sookie?"

"I know it's probably small town girl thing but I prefer chicken, why do you ask?"

Joe smiled and said enthusiastically, "Well, they do a wonderful Trout Almandine but if you like chicken you'll love the Chicken Roulade, it's stuffed with bacon, spinach and feta cheese… it's magnificent, truly magnificent! "

He gave her a wink and said, "The desserts are particularly decadent… they have a Southern Comfort Bread Pudding…. Mmm! The only thing better is the Molten Chocolate Soufflé. And the Hot Buttered Pecan Pie is pretty special as well."

Sookie laughed and said, "Oh my stars! I think I gained five pounds just listening to that description! I guess that's why it's a favorite place of yours!"

"Actually, as good as the food is? It's their wine and cigar selections that I can't keep from indulging in!"

As Sookie watched the city of Shreveport move past the limo windows, she couldn't help but reflect upon the turn her life had taken over these last few days. Even more so, she was happy beyond belief that she was out from under Eric's thumb. That was indeed a blessing. But in the far corner of her mind… she couldn't help but wonder… had she jumped from the frying pan into the fire with this entire "helping the demons" situation? There was also something flitting around in the dark fringes of her mind. Something that was for now, a thought she just couldn't grasp. It would come to her.

Before she could ponder the thought further, they arrived at the restaurant. Suffice it to say, Sookie enjoyed an experience like she'd never known before. She was completely overwhelmed to the point of feeling almost giddy!

The quail appetizer was beyond description, the chicken was a taste sensation that she couldn't begin to describe and she topped it off with the best coffee she'd ever had and the chocolate soufflé on the condition Joe share it with her.

During the meal, they talked about so many things. She loved talking to Joe. It was like talking to Bill. She thought the best part was that she could just be herself. In many ways, the feeling was quite amazing. She thought that she was feeling very much like a bird flying for the first time!

She felt liberated from the stress and struggle of being "Crazy Sookie Stackhouse and was relishing every minute of it., she found herself telling Joe about her life and it's difficulties, the loss of her parents, and Gran. When she told him about Gran he reached over and took her hand, cradling it gently.

He told her how he came to be part demon, an extremely frightening but fascinating tale. He touched on what his world was like, begging her forgiveness because he couldn't explain everything it entailed. She graciously agreed that was best. She was secretly glad there were certain unknowns. The world of the supes was often time more information than she wanted to know anyway, so Joe's restrictions were just fine with her.

She asked about Rose and he gave her the details of their long life together. It was crystal clear that his wife was the love of his life and it made her happy to hear him speak of their relationship. Sadly, because of their mixed demon-human makeup, they had not been able to produce children. Joe explained that it was just a fifty/fifty thing, some couples like themselves were able to have children, and others could not. Sookie also learned another tidbit about human-demon life. It was long... not eternal like the vampires but still Joe told her that the average lifespan was well over 400 years! He himself was almost 150!

He did explain that one of the ways they remained under the radar so to speak was that most people like Joe & Rose, moved elsewhere. Then after a few decades they sometimes returned and he either added a "Jr." to his name to give the impression he was a son to the Joe Maxwell before him or he simply changed his name. Considering the pink checkbook in her purse at the moment, she didn't doubt for a moment that it was an easy transition to any name Joe chose!

He asked her about Bill and she was quite honest with him, she told him about her love, the things he had awakened in her. But she also told him of her fear. Dealing with other vampires, being thrust sometimes unwittingly into some situations, like this one, and also about the times where she was placed in situations where she was completely _unwilling_.

It seemed that they'd been there only a short while when she suddenly noticed it was almost 2:30! She felt a rush of guilt and said so, but Joe laughed it off and said, "Sookie my dear… you have just accomplished the perfect basis for your meeting with Alan. You're going to be fashionably late for a meeting after buying me lunch! This of course, will further cement your position in Alan's expectations of you."

Joe stood and took Sookie's hand in his as she stood. Sookie wrote a check for the bill, Joe reminded her to get a receipt for the meal for tax purposes. She couldn't help but be bowled over by the fact that the meal and the coffee they'd had, cost as much as she would spend on a week's worth of groceries!

**The Meeting **

When Sookie finally entered Alan's office, she was escorted by Joe. While Alan was outwardly dismissing her tardiness, he was inwardly upset. What surprised her was that his annoyance was not with her being late… it was that he hadn't been asked to go to lunch with them!

After a moment of pleasantries, Joe left to return to his office and Alan asked Sookie if there was anything he could get for her. She told him she was fine and they sat.

Alan smiled at Sookie and said, "Well, have you thought about our discussion?"

"I have... One thing I talked over with Joe was that maybe it would be less of a burden financially to lease or buy a place. I guess I'm not quite sure about building a brand new place right out of the gate. Joe was kind enough to set up an appointment with a realtor here in Shreveport for later this afternoon. I know it's very short notice but do you think you could fit me into your schedule and give me some pointers while I look at various sites?"

Alan didn't waste any time, he immediately agreed to clear his schedule for her, excused himself and went to talk to his assistant. She smirked as he walked out. She knew full well that he had nothing scheduled and that he was just trying to impress her and make her feel important.

When he returned he acted as if it were really nothing to make time for her and then he asked if he could have a look at her financials a little closer so he could be better prepared while they looked at properties. Within moments, Alan was feasting his eyes on her supposed assets. He was silently congratulating himself because he was so convincingly acting as if he'd not already seen all of it before.

It didn't take long for him to begin a careful analysis of the best way to proceed. He knew he'd be quite diligent in setting up the business she wanted to open and one he hoped to plunder. Sookie had to give Alan a great deal of credit. As his mouth spouted all the wonderful ways they could use her wealth, his mind was calculating how he quickly he could siphon off funds

At the moment, he was trying to come up with arguments he could use to get Sookie to scrap the idea of leasing or buying a property. He would placate her and go see the available listings with the realtor, then convince her to build. A contractor friend of his would lead her to believe the building would be made with grade "A" materials but he would instead arrange the use of much cheaper materials, kicking back even more money to Alan. Joe had prepared Sookie for just this sort of thing.

Joe needed to know each and every detail possible to help him uncover other scams by Alan. She immediately memorized the guy's name and that of another contractor that was good with adding on superfluous costs for things like décor that had sailed through Alan's thoughts.

Joe had explained if it was as extensive as they believed, knowing who paid off whom would go a long way in securing indictments. Sookie was having a hard time trying to remain enthusiastic just not _too _enthusiastic. The more Alan talked of how he could make her dream a reality, the more Sookie had to remind herself that it wouldn't actually happen!

Of course the good feelings didn't last long because just about the time she felt like it _could _happen… another idea would pop into Alan's head about a way to take money from her and she came crashing back to earth, remembering that she was there only to work!

Seemingly out of the blue, he suddenly asked her why she'd made the decision to open Gran's Place here rather than her original idea of Bon Temps. Joe had prepared her for this and she answered smoothly, "Well… while talking with Joe and Mr. Garth, they brought up some really strong points about how it could be a gold mine here."

"Which actually does make a lot of sense. I mean, in Bon Temps, there's already Merlotte's, Shorty's, the Mud Bug Shack and lots of other little places…. But I want Gran's Place to be more than just another bar in a small town."

"Besides, with the economy the way it is… the bigger the town the better chance I have at putting together a loyal clientele. And you made a lot of sense last night Alan, I want Gran's Place to be a fitting tribute to her name."

She shook her head emphatically, "Resident alcoholics and rowdy rednecks? No I want an establishment that people talk about going to because it's got a comfortable atmosphere and great food… I want people to be as thrilled with Gran's Place as she herself would be."

"Besides, my world has changed. Bill has a lot to do with that. For one thing, in Bon Temps if we don't go to Merlotte's we're at his house or mine. We make the occasional trip to Shreveport but… Bill's opened my eyes to things I never thought I'd enjoy. Can you believe he turned me on to ballet? Me! The girl that couldn't say her one and only line in the school play without tripping!"

Alan laughed politely with her, then she said, "I figure I'll start with Shreveport and if your help is what I need to make this everything I've ever dreamed of? Well then, going back to Bon Temps will be nothing but a nice place to head off to when I need to relax from the grind. I'm ready to put myself in your capable hands, move to the big city and learn what life's all about here."

Alan's smile was like looking at a set of high beams. "I think that is just outstanding Sookie! I have a couple of things I see as good business choices. But first, let's go meet with that realtor and look at what's available!"

They left Alan's office and rode down to the parking level where Alan's car was parked. Joe had advised her not to tell Alan that she and Bill were staying in the penthouse. Sookie felt that was a good idea, she didn't want Alan getting suspicious.

Alan drove a sporty, silver BMW Z-3 with vanity plates that read, "MNY MKR" she wasn't the least bit surprised, and had to suppress a giggle when she thought that the license plate was more suited for a lady of the evening. He opened the door for her and by the time Alan got in, she'd decided the plate wasn't actually too far from the mark. He revved the engine and squealed around the parking structure until they reached the street.

She thanked him graciously for taking her to the meeting, explaining that she would have had to use a cab. Of course, he didn't know this was exactly what Joe had expected him to do. She quickly had to look out the window at the passing buildings to keep him from seeing her face. She was _very_annoyed when he thought, "That's right sweet-pea… I'm going to be your knight in shining armor."

More like a greasy doorknob, she thought darkly. She composed herself and gave him a smile. It wasn't long before they were parking and making their way up to the Realtor's office.

Her secretary announced them. "Miss Stackhouse! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Blanche Castille"

Sookie liked her immediately. Blanche was in her 50's or thereabouts, she had a beauty queen body, the porcelain skin of a true southern belle, coal black hair with a few strands of silver here and there and a light Cajun accent. She shook Sookie's hand and looked toward Alan with curiosity.

Sookie said, "This is Alan Kentwood, he's with Garth and Associates and I've asked him to come along to give me advice, I hope that's all right?"

"Of course Miss Stackhouse, it's always a good idea to seek expert advice."

Sookie said, "Oh please, call me Sookie." She was about to say more but was a bit distracted by the sudden sway of loathing from Alan's mind. He certainly didn't like relinquishing the role of being the center of attention!

Blanche didn't seem to notice her stutter, and said, "Why don't we sit over here? It will make it easier to show both of you the information at the same time. She led them to a round table in the corner of her office. There was a 19" flat screen computer monitor on the table and after a few taps on the keyboard, the first rental space popped up and Blanche began giving her the information pertaining to it. Sookie asked questions Joe had told her to ask, some of which caught Alan by surprise.

Sookie was secretly happy that Blanche was impressed with her and a little unsure of why she'd bothered to bring a consultant. Actually, her thoughts were more along the lines of 'self-important blowhard' and Sookie had to quickly cover her mouth and fake a cough when a giggle burst forth after picking that description from Blanche's thoughts.

Over the next 45 minutes they made their way through about twenty properties. Alan advised her to dismiss a few because of location, size and whatnot. She was disturbingly impressed with his ability to sound sincere and caring, when she knew as soon as he was able, he was going to convince her to go the way of new construction. She felt saddened when she thought of all the potential clients Alan must have hurt and she couldn't wait to expose his wrongdoings.

Shortly thereafter, they left to visit the places Sookie had decided she'd like the most. They took Blanches' car… a lovely dark blue Mercedes sedan that was almost as plush as the back of the limo. Alan wasn't too thrilled when Sookie took the front seat forcing him in the back. Sookie smiled when she caught that Blanche was finding humor in it as well.

One by one they visited the seven places Sookie had picked. She was proud of herself on a couple levels. First, thanks to Sam and Merlotte's, she was able to dismiss some of the places because she knew there were trouble spots… Too small a kitchen, dining areas that would require gutting and remodeling and a host of other little items someone unfamiliar with the business could easily miss.

She was happy with herself when Blanche thought, What in the world does she need him for? She really knows her stuff! It was hard for Sookie to remember this was all just a fairy tale. Although she had to admit, this was something she could actually seeing herself doing someday.

She realized Alan had said something to her and she said, "I'm so sorry Alan… I missed that." Making her voice sound a little preoccupied.

Though he was giving her a winning smile when he said, "I think the view from here is lovely, wouldn't you agree?" His mind told her, We can string this Blanche bitch along to think we're interested then I'll pick this place apart so you'll turn it down flat.

Sookie had to turn her back on Alan and Blanche to supposedly reevaluate the view. The real reason was far simpler. What she really wanted to do was punt Alan out the window! _We_ can string her along? _We're interested_? And of all things, Blanche_ bitch_! How dare he! Before she lost her cool completely, she sauntered to the wall of huge windows and used the time to rein herself in.

She stood for a moment, listening to both Alan and Blanche. Blanche was hoping Sookie was seriously interested, it would help her numbers for the month certainly, but she thought Sookie was a very smart young woman and would make a good businesswoman. Sookie wondered if there was a way she could get Joe to help Blanche in some way after this was over.

Alan was just thinking his stupid Alan thoughts and they were annoying. Sookie thought, it was a shame that Alan and Eric weren't going to become business partners after all… they really deserved each other.

That made her smile and she kept the smile in place when she turned back to them and said, "Yes Alan, it is pretty. I think I need to think some things over, Blanche, would it be possible to provide me with copies of these properties pertinent information?"

A half hour later, they were back in Alan's car. He was a little concerned. She'd not said much on the ride back to the office. He said a couple of things, sure they would open a discussion but they hadn't. Sookie knew she should reply, it was just that her patience was wearing very thin and she didn't want to lose her temper and ruin the plan.

When they went back into his office, he was preparing himself for the first in a long line of hints that would lead her back to new construction. If he was careful, and he prided himself in this, he'd be able to change her mind and she'd think it was all her idea!

Before he could speak however Sookie quickly said, "Alan, I want to thank you for your help today. I've got to admit… I've got a lot of things I need to think over. Do you think we could meet, uh… not tomorrow, I've got other meetings I can't reschedule… hmm… then, oh never mind we have plans for the weekend, so… how about Monday?"

He was so surprised, that he set a time with her and before he knew it she was gone from his office. He frowned as he sat at his desk. He couldn't figure out what he'd said or done that had caused her to leave so abruptly. Then again, given the lack of financial know-how, she probably was overwhelmed by it all. Oh well, he thought to himself, she'd be no problem to fleece… he glanced at his Omega and decided if he left now, he could probably get nine holes in.  
**  
**

**Progress Report **

Sookie sat in Joe's office with Rose taking down every one of her recollections of Alan's plans. Sookie gave as much as she could, then told Joe if she remembered more, she'd let him know right away.

Joe got up and went over to his credenza and removed a miniature digital recorder. He explained to her how to use it and said to just record anything that might come to mind later. He looked a little down and Rose's lips were a grim, tight line. Sookie wondered if it was the content of the information she was giving, the effect of the words on Joe or the disappointment of Alan's actions that displeased her the most. Probably a combination of the three. Sookie sure wasn't feeling very good about it all.

When she'd given them all she could she quietly said to Joe, "Do you think Mr. Garth would be upset if Bill and I went to stay at the Black Dagger?"

"Is there something wrong?" Joe asked just as quietly. Rose got up and left the room, patting Sookie's shoulder as she walked by.

"Oh no! Not at all… it's just that…" Sookie blushed a bit and then said, "I was just thinking it would be less of an imposition and a… well, a little treat for us."

Joe suddenly seemed to understand and said, "I'll send someone up to pack your things and just pick up the phone and have John bring the limo when you're ready to leave."

"Oh, well I was planning on stopping at the mall to pick things up we'll need so I thought we would just take a cab."

"Nonsense, my dear, nonsense!" Joe smiled. "There's no reason for that! Why everything you need is in the penthouse! It was purchased for you and Bill specifically, it's simply a requirement of the job you're doing for us!

Sookie was simply flabbergasted. She could do nothing but stare stupidly at Joe. Her mind just couldn't comprehend his words. Joe seemed to pick up on this and he walked around the desk to take her hand in his.

"Sookie, I can only imagine how foreign and disconcerting this must all be for you, but there is still more to be done… I don't want you to spending your hard earned money to pay for expenses to achieve _our_goal."

She stared at him and said, "I beg your pardon?"

He sat in the chair next to hers and said, "Sookie, if you want to go shopping and have an absolute ball buying new clothes… well that's one thing. But for you to have the clothes to give Alan the right perception of you… well my dear, it's up to us to ensure you fit the picture! And as I'm sure Bill will be part of this a time or two, it's important for him to be dressed accordingly as well! "

He patted her hand and gave her a warm smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and relax a bit and once the sun sets, the two of you can head to the Black Dagger. I'll have Rose make the reservations and _WE_will be paying for your stay."

Sookie began to protest but Joe cut her off. "No arguments Sookie, the only other way this will work is to helicopter you back and forth between your house and here for the meetings with Alan…" he wisely left the sentence unfinished. Sookie knew there was no way around it. If she refused, he probably would send a helicopter!

She smiled at him a bit wistfully, stood as he did and said, "Joe, you make me feel like the most spoiled little girl in the world."

Joe kissed her cheek _and _hugged her then said, "It's an honor to spoil you Sookie! It's been my chance to prove to myself that my children, had I had any, would have been greatly over-indulged!"

He put his arm over her shoulder and he walked her to the private elevator. As the door slid open he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and said, "Have a pleasant evening Sookie and make sure the two of you enjoy yourself at the Dagger."

"We will, I promise." She gave him a warm, genuine smile. "Oh!" she said suddenly, "This may be out of line but…" she hesitated a bit and Joe put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a lovely smile, "Go on." He said.

"It's about Blanche. She's really a good person and I was so impressed with her… I just feel lousy that all the effort she's putting into me for this is a waste of her time…"

Joe held up his hand and said, "Not to worry Sookie. I had planned to ask you what you thought of her. We have clients that are looking for properties all the time. I will set up an appointment to meet with her myself and ask her to sign a contract with us to be our choice as our recommended realtor. It will be quite lucrative for her, does that sound all right?"

Sookie threw her arms around him and gave him a heartfelt hug, "Thank you so much Joe! I appreciate it so much!"

She stepped back and was surprised to see a very emotional look on his face, it was tender and loving. Then he smiled and the intimacy of the moment was gone.

Sookie let herself into the penthouse and stepped out of her shoes. She curled and flexed her toes and still marveled at the luxurious feel of the carpet under her bare feet.

Sookie realized she was very tired. She slipped into the bedroom quietly and then into the closest. She removed her clothes and slipped into a beautiful silk nightgown. She went to the bathroom, washed her hands, brushed her teeth and after a moment of deliberation, decided not to wash her face. She was just too tired.

She slipped beneath the covers and snuggled close to Bill. She gave a bit of a start when he whispered, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes… it's just been a long day. I'm tired. Once the sun sets would you mind if we went to stay at the Black Dagger?"

"Not at all, I think I'd prefer it." He said simply and honestly.

"Good, we've got reservations there." She yawned.

"Whatever makes you happy darling." He listened for a moment and could tell by her breathing she was already close to sleep. He just put his arm over her and pulled her a little closer.

When he'd first heard her come in, he'd been filled with some wonderfully sexy notions about making love to her. Clearly, however she was in need of rest at the moment and he was happy to wait. Especially knowing they'd be going to the hotel later.

He did need to explain to Sookie that one needed to be cautious about how much one accepted by those descended from demon blood. He'd definitely feel more comfortable having that discussion with her someplace other than here.

He was sorry she was as tired as she was. He was quite interested in how the day had played itself out. He wondered what she'd done about Eric. During his rest, he'd felt her flare of anger, then what felt like triumph. He had also felt annoyance, excitement and some sadness. None of the emotions had been glaring, he'd just been aware of their passing through their blood bond as he rested.

He smiled as she gave a little snore. She really must have had a tiring day. Of course, he knew that some of that was completely on him… and it made him feel very warm inside. He also hoped she didn't have much scheduled for tomorrow because he was more than willing to keep her awake all night! He slid back into rest with a smile on his face.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I hold no claim, ownership or any other ties to any characters, novels or music in this story. I wish I did! :)**

**What Fridays and Weekends Are All About **

Sookie was finishing that last of her late supper. She'd been famished when she'd woken and decided to eat before they left. It would just make things easier for Bill. She'd kept it quite light, indulging only in a Chef's salad, fresh fruit and a glass of milk. If she kept eating the way she'd done the last two days, the clothes they'd bought for her wouldn't fit!

She was a little exasperated that there was a maid currently packing her and Bill's designer things to make the move to The Dagger. The girl had shown up with Sookie's dinner and she knew better than to protest. It wouldn't make a difference besides it would probably be rude and it wasn't the girl's fault she'd been sent to do it.

Bill walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and tilted her face upward. He leaned down and brushed her lips with a soft kiss. Then straightened and continued to tie his tie as he waited for her to finish eating.

They had been discussing Sam and what had happened at Merlotte's. They wouldn't discuss anything about their reason for being here until they were alone at the hotel.

"Sam thinks the repairs will take a few weeks?" Bill could feel that the knot of the tie wasn't right, so he walked over to the mirror and started over.

"Mm-hmm." Sookie responded as she swallowed the last bite of honeydew. She wiped her lips and stood. "He said the fire marshal didn't think the investigation would take long, then they'd just start clean-up."

Bill, satisfied with his tie turned and walked toward her. "I for one, am also glad that you talked Sam into that sprinkler system."

That surprised Sookie, "Why? I mean, yeah I know why but… why else why?"

He gave her a grin and said, "I'd miss it! It is, after all, the place I first laid eyes on you sweetheart."

She grinned back and as she walked toward him, ready to plant a deep longing kiss on him when the maid stepped out of the bedroom. She cleared her throat quietly as possible and looked at the floor and practically whispered, "I've finished would you like me to have John come and get the bags?"

Sookie managed to keep from rolling her eyes and turned to face the girl. "Yes, thank you, I really appreciate your help." She gave the girl her most genuine smile and was a little saddened when she read the glaring surprise in the girl's mind.

Sookie realized this young woman had been trained to be as unobtrusive and invisible as possible and both Sookie and Bill had treated her like a real human being, with honest warmth and thanks. The girl nodded at them, blushing slightly, then crossed the room quickly. She left through a doorway at the back of the kitchen that led down a flight of stairs.

The elevator doors slid open just a minute later and John and another young man collected the baggage from the bedroom. There was a true dismay evident on Sookie's face when she recognized the suitcases were none other than Louis Vuitton luggage. Bill just gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and murmured the words, "Just breathe darling." She looked up and him, and couldn't help but feel very glad they were leaving. This was getting a little hard to take.

Sookie did a quick check of the bedroom and bath to make sure nothing was left behind. When she walked back into the living room, Bill reached over and picked up a lovely silk wrap from the back of the chair and draped it over her shoulders, then handed her purse to her. The elevator door slid open and they stepped aboard and Sookie was surprised at the amount of relief she felt. There was still something tugging on her subconscious and she hoped she get a grasp on it soon.

Sookie was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her hair was dripping wet and her limbs felt like melted butter. There was only the sound of her accelerated breathing that began to change to an almost frantic gasping and finally a low whimpering scream. Her body heaved and shook and her fingers grasped almost frantically, trying to find purchase on the cobalt blue tiles of the deep water-jet tub.

As her body started to slow in its tremors, Bill's head emerged from below the water of the tub between her legs. He slid his arms around her and chuckled when he saw her face. He took her in his arms and pulled her toward him, slipping himself inside her as he did. He turned in the tub so that she was now straddling him.

"Oh Bill… I don't know if I can!" She could barely bring her arms up to place them around his neck.

He nuzzled her neck, flicking the marks on her neck where he'd bitten earlier with his talented tongue. "Of course you can darling… he licked and kissed his way up the curve of her throat and then nipped her earlobe. With his left hand on her bottom, he pushed her onto him further and she moaned deeply.

Slowly, ever so slowly… he alternated the pressure on her bottom. Although it only moved him inside her by mere millimeters He wanted her to feel the pleasure, not the discomfort or pain that active thrusting would cause. It was well past midnight and they'd been at it for hours now. He supported her upper back with his right hand, with his mouth gently nuzzling her breasts, her throat… he continued to press her forward with his left.

Every time she assured him she was unable to go again… he had shown her that she most certainly could. It didn't take much before he picked up the sound of a slight bump in her heartbeat, a tiny catch in her breathing.

His lips found her ear and he whispered, "Come for me sweetheart, come for me again." Slowly he pushed her closer, then just barely released her, he knew it wouldn't take long and when she sighed his name, he knew he was ready again too.

Her heartbeat quickened, his whispered name became her breath, he could feel her muscles beginning to tense on their own and he knew it was going to happen soon. Forcing himself to keep the same steady push and release, he waited… when he knew she was tipping he said, "Now?"

"Yes!" She breathed almost silently. He bit her then, hard. He sucked fiercely, as he burst inside her he could feel the slick walls of her innermost self undulated around his length.

He drank deeply, he moaned with pleasure as his spasms deepened than finally slowed. He held her and he was so overcome with pleasure he couldn't even speak or murmur words of love to her as he often did. He just held her close, listening to her heart starting to slow to a more familiar pace.

He managed to lift his hand to his mouth and opened a fingertip on his fang. Very gently he touched it to the bites, licking the blood away as they healed. As his pleasure began to ebb away, he told her how much he loved her. Then he had a bit of a start when he realized she was crying.

"Sookie? Sookie darling! What's wrong?" he whispered urgently. "Have I hurt you? Sook…"

Her index finger touched his lips and she drew her face back from his. Her eyes glistened with diamond-like tears, one by one, they slowly slid down her cheeks. "Shh…" she whispered. "I'm fine. It was just so _intense_…. " she shivered and laid her cheek against his shoulder. "Shh… shh…" her hands fluttered lightly on the back of his neck. "It's so perfect honey… so perfect." she whispered.

He slipped out of her and carefully maneuvered her so he held her like a sleeping child. He stood, then cautiously stepped from the tub. He balanced her tenderly while he grabbed a large towel from the heated towel holder and placed it around her, then he grabbed a second.

He carried her into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Cradling her as softly as possible, he dried her the best he could. By the time he pulled back the covers to lay her down, her breathing was slow and measured and he knew she'd sleep the rest of the night.

Once he pulled the covers over her, he dried himself and slipped into a robe. He used the second clean towel to wrap her hair in and went into the bathroom to get her comb.

He flipped the drain toggle on the tub and as the water began to empty he picked the other towels they'd used earlier off the floor, using one of them to wipe the steam off the glass. He looked at his reflection. He looked hard at himself. He couldn't help but wonder how long it might be until the next obstacle was thrown in their path.

He toweled his hair dry and combed it. He was very worried. They hadn't been able to discuss it at length but she'd told him in the limo that she was no longer under any commitment to Eric. She had been very happy as she told him and he had congratulated her and told her he couldn't wait to hear about it.

But once they'd checked in and started to unpack… one thing had led to another and now almost six hours later, Sookie was sound asleep and his questions would have to wait.

He took a True Blood from the mini-bar and popped it in the microwave to warm it. He sat down at the hotel desk where Sookie had put the tasteful briefcase Joe had given her, containing the falsified bank records, the information folders on the properties she was looking at "purchasing" and other information, including the pink checkbook. Since Joe had given her a debit card when she returned to the office, she didn't intend to carry it with her any longer.

As he thumbed through the property listings he wondered if this was a reality she had ever really considered. He could easily help her set up a business and would do so happily but he could never be exactly sure what might set her off on one of her tangents. He smiled a little. One of the downfalls of being born in the age before women could do as they pleased.

He kind of liked the idea of them owning a place together. Not necessarily a bar and restaurant, but maybe a bed and breakfast or country inn. She could handle the important day things he could manage other issues at night.

He flipped the real estate folder closed. The biggest problem with that was simply that Sookie would never leave Bon Temps and even if they restored his home to all its original beauty, there just wasn't much call for a B & B there.

He looked through the open door of the bedroom. He could see her chest as it rose and fell with the deep steady breathing of sleep. He noticed the towel still wrapped around her hair and he stood, picking the comb up.

He carefully combed out her hair while she slept, ever so gently separating the little snarls until the comb ran through it cleanly. She barely stirred during his ministrations. He didn't stop, even though her tangles were gone he continued because it was soothing to him. He gazed down upon her face and he noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. He carefully tipped her face toward him and he saw how pale she was.

He got up quietly from the bed and pulled the door shut behind him. Once in the living room he called room service and had them send up some Vitamin B tablets and also a loading dose and a syringe. He tipped the young man that delivered it a bit later and silently cursed himself. He'd fed off her numerous times in the past couple of days and he should have realized she wasn't taking her supplements. He broke the seal and drew up the liquid from the vial. He used an alcohol pad to clean a spot on her flank and quickly injected the dose. She never moved. He wiped the spot with the alcohol pad again and watched it to see if it would bleed. When it didn't, he covered her back up and dropped the vial and syringe in the trash. He walked into the bathroom and set the bottle next to her makeup bag, the same place she kept it at home.

He walked out turning the light off and settled into a chair and used the remote to turn the TV on. He discovered a program about World War I and chuckled at its inaccuracies. After the program was over, he dressed and slipped out of the room, putting the room key in his pocket.

He returned about an hour or so later. He'd gone to the local open-all-night shopping mall and returned with a few books, a swim suit and tanning oil for Sookie and some other odds and ends he knew she'd like. He wrote her a note giving her directions to the daytime pool, and letting her know he'd arranged a full schedule of appointments at the Spa next door.

He wrote that if she were going to be wearing Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals, she'd better have a pedicure and matching manicure. He also made certain she understood the day of pampering was on him, _not_Mr. Garth.

He carefully picked the price tag off the glass vase he'd purchased, and after he filled it with cold water, he arranged the two dozen white and red roses he bought for her and carried it into the bedroom, placing it on the night table beside the bed, where she'd see them as soon as she woke. He propped the simple "I love you madly my darling" card he'd bought against the vase and left the room.

He warmed another TruBlood, poured it into a glass and settled onto the very comfortable couch. He picked up the book he'd bought for himself. He knew Sookie would have quite a laugh when she saw it, even if it was her fault. He took a sip of TruBlood, then he cracked open Eclipse and began to read.

**Pampered**

Sookie slowly opened her eyes. Bill was lying beside her and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She grinned as she remembered the night before. It had been a take-your-breath-away night, without doubt.

She stretched and felt little zings and aches in even the most sensitive of places. She went from a slight grin to a Cheshire cat smile. She rolled over and smelled the roses just a moment before she saw them.

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She leaned forward and put her face among the blooms, she inhaled deeply and the scent was exquisite. She saw the envelope propped up on the vase and she reached for it.

She removed the card and read the words he'd written, she continued to smile, she sighed and then she giggled. She glanced at him over her shoulder and shook her head just a bit. She put the card on the nightstand and stood up to head toward the bathroom.

She wasn't surprised to find herself naked. Bill tended to 'accidentally' not remember to slip a nightie on her after they'd made love to the point of utter exhaustion. Well, her utter exhaustion at least.

She slipped into the robe she took off a chair near the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She was feeling the zings and twitches a little more as she walked. She was beyond happy that today, for that matter the entire weekend… there was no Alan, no Joe, no… anything she didn't want to deal with. It was all hers and Bill's to do what they pleased.

Bliss.

She was surprised when she saw the unopened vitamins on the counter. Then she had a thought. She pulled the robe up and looked at her hip in the mirror. Yup, there was a tiny bruise with a pinprick dead center. Loading dose, she thought, a little relieved. She had planned to get some supplements but everything had just been so crazy, she'd forgotten.

He'd done the same thing on an impromptu road trip they took once. She'd been surprised to learn that it was a pretty basic thing for hotels that catered to vampires, to have on hand. Bill had explained that most places started keeping it available to help alleviate medical problems to those that were new at being willing donors.

She picked up her brush and wasn't surprised to find her hair with few tangles. She knew how much Bill loved to play with her hair. He also knew how much of a bitch she could be when she woke to a rat's nest and needed a half a bottle of conditioner just to get a comb through it!

She frowned to herself. She needed to stop doing crap like that. As frustrating as Bill could be, most of what he did for her was certainly in her best interest. She also knew that he had a lot of patience. This was certainly a good thing for her!

She stood in front of the mirror debating… shower or not? Well, what am I going to do today? Before she contemplated that, she needed coffee. Since she didn't want to open the door in her robe, she dressed in the white denim skirt and yellow blouse she'd worn to Fangtasia. Had that really been just a few days ago? It seemed like months! She picked up the vase with the roses and carried it out to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

She picked up the phone and ordered coffee. Then she saw the book on the end table. She laughed out loud and thought, I knew he'd want to read the others! Then thought, I wonder if I could get him to watch the movies? She picked up the note with her name written on it at the same time she noticed the shopping bag.

As she read it she did a little happy dance. She dropped the note and opened the bag on the chair. She immediately fell in love with the sweet black bikini with red ladybugs stitched on it, the matching cover-up, her favorite tanning oil, the two of the latest novels she'd been looking forward to reading and best of all… a spa day certificate!

There was a knock at the door and a girl from room service carried her tray into the room. "What time does the outdoor pool open?" Sookie asked.

"In about a half hour, ma'am"

"Thank you!" Sookie beamed at her, signed for her coffee and handed her a nice tip. Joe may be footing the bill but she and Bill would take care of the service portion of the stay. The girl thanked her and left. Sookie sat down on the couch, tucked her feet up under her, drank her first cup and savored every drop. She thought about how things had played out the last couple of days.

She couldn't help but feel total joy over the fact that she was forever out from under Eric and his whims, plots and aggravations. She couldn't help but wonder, is there even the slightest reason I should ever have to so much as look at him again?

She poured herself another cup and pondered the thought. How many times had she tried to treat Eric as a friend? Plenty. How many times had that bit her in the ass? Plenty! How many arguments, shouting matches, and lonely nights have I spent because I was too bull-headed to admit Bill had been right with his warnings about what Eric was or wasn't up to?

She sighed a deep, shuddering sigh. "Too many." She whispered aloud.

She drank the rest of her coffee and stood. She looked at her watch and decided today was a new day and she was going to enjoy it tremendously. She grabbed the bikini and headed to the bedroom to change. Then she tucked her room key and the new debit card in the pocket of her cover-up, grabbed the suntan oil, one of the novels and headed out to the pool via the gift shop.

The gift shop had exactly what she was looking for, a nice sized beach bag, an inexpensive pair of flip-flops, a pretty little hat to tuck her hair under, sunglasses, and the paper. She also hit the ATM for some cash and then made her way to the pool and as she expected, there were just a couple people there.

She debated a moment then decided to sit at one of the tables under an umbrella. A poolside attendant walked up to her immediately and asked what she cared for. Sookie ordered a light breakfast and more coffee. The woman brought the coffee to her right away and told her that her breakfast would be there shortly.

Sookie opened the paper and the trial of the woman who'd shot the rapist was on the front page. The jury had gone out and within an hour they'd gotten word to the judge that they were hopelessly dead-locked. The judge had been incensed and gave the jury quite a dressing down over it. He refused to grant a mistrial and sent them back to deliberations. They stayed until nearly midnight without reaching a verdict.

There were interviews with various legal experts, both for and against what would happen if there was a mistrial. The 'Letters to the Editor' was full of opinions from people from all walks of life, split equally between for and against probable outcomes. Everyone had an opinion, no surprise there.

Sookie's breakfast arrived and she set the paper aside. While she ate a young woman came to the pool with what looked to be a set of twins in tow. They were about four or five years old and raring to go. Sookie watched as the platinum blonde, sun-blocked her platinum blond son and daughter as they bounced from foot to foot aching to get in the water. Once approval was granted, they both hit the water like stones, splashing their mother, the chairs and just about everything else around them with water.

They squealed and laughed and after a healthy dose of sun-block applied to herself, their mom joined them in the pool. The children were obviously well accustomed to water. They had no fear and swam quite well. They took turns diving to the bottom of the pool to retrieve 'pirate coins' their mom would toss out.

They delighted in doing cannonballs from the side of the pool, following their mother's lead they tried to learn how to arch their small bodies to produce a dive instead of a belly flop from the side of the pool. Although it didn't take much to see that at least for the boy… the belly flops held much more fun than trying to dive.

As Sookie watched the kids play with their mom, she wished she'd learned to swim but after the death of her parents, she'd never been able to overcome her fear of water. The closest Sookie ever got to swimming was playing in various deep bathtubs with Bill!

The woman that had served her, came to take her tray away, asking if there was anything else she could get for Sookie. She shook her head with a smile and grabbed up her things. She walked to the other side of the pool and picked up the large towel laid out on the deck chair. She dropped her bag beside the chair, unfolded the towel and spread it over the chair.

She sat, took off her watch and slipped it into her bag, then took her cell phone out and set the alarm to ring after 15 minutes. She slathered herself with the delicious smelling oil Bill had bought for her and laid back to bask in the sun.

She let herself slowly allow the thoughts of those around her sidle into her mind. She realized she'd kind of missed not being completely bombarded as of late. She heard the usual, mental chore lists being reviewed, the unhappiness of one woman's latest weigh in at the doctor's office… Sookie smiled a bit when the woman decided since she wouldn't be going back until 12 weeks from now it wouldn't hurt to have another jelly donut.

Slowly, Sookie felt the buzzing nonsense around her relax her and she finally began to feel the sunlight dancing over her skin. She felt the warmth envelope her like a fog and she relished it. She began her own list in her head. She had the start of her spa day in about an hour and a half. She didn't know what services Bill had arranged for her… everything other than the pedicure and manicure had been left for her to find out as a surprise.

The server politely asked her if she wanted anything to drink and Sookie just asked for water. The lady brought her a large glass of ice water and set it on the table next to her chair, along with a folded fresh towel.

She needed to give Tara and Jason a call. Especially considering her mail had been sitting there a number of days now. With Merlotte's closed for the time being, the usual 'network' of who was doing what and where was temporarily out of order. She thought maybe she should give Sam a call too, then just as quickly decided against it. There wouldn't be anything new in under 24 hours, besides, he knew how to reach her.

It seemed like a heartbeat when the little chirps sounded to remind her to turn over. She re-oiled herself and lay on her stomach. She wiped her hands on the towel and opened the new book Bill had picked up. She loved the author and it didn't take more than a few pages before she found herself immersed entirely.

When her alarm chirped again she reluctantly put the books aside. It was getting good and she wanted to keep reading but she had to admit she was anxious to see what delights Bill had in store for her at the spa! She placed all her things in her bag and left a hundred dollar bill as a tip under the empty glass. It wasn't that Sookie had decided to blow away the money she now had to spend, it was simply because the woman was in great turmoil.

Her husband had lost his job and her son needed a different type of asthma medicine and the new one had a fifty dollar co-pay and she didn't know how she was going to be able to come up with it. Her mind was frantic for fear her son would have an attack and she'd lose him just because of something so simple as having to choose between food or medication.

It was a gut-wrenching decision that she and her husband had debated long into the night over. The final result was that she and her husband would only eat once a day so they'd have enough money for the medicine and enough food for the kids to eat.

Sookie was just opening the gate that would take her back into the hotel walkway when the woman called out to her. Sookie stopped and the woman hurried up to her, the bill in her hand. A little breathless the woman held the money out to Sookie and said, "Ma'am! You've made a mistake!"

Sookie looked at the money, then at the face of the woman and gave her a huge smile. She put her hand on the woman's shoulder and said sincerely, "No… I haven't made a mistake. You earned that money the moment you called out to me." She gave her shoulder a squeeze and turned away as the woman thanked her with tears streaming down her face.

Sookie was back in the room and was deliberating with herself vigorously. It was silly really but she had no precedent! Should she take a shower? Probably yes because of all the oil on her skin. Should she put her hair up? Should she dress up? Did it matter? She blew out a sigh of frustration.

She made up her mind, pinned her hair up and took a quick shower. At least she wouldn't be slimy from the tanning oil. She slipped back into the skirt and top and decided after the spa she was going to go shopping and get some plain old shorts and t-shirts for comfort and that was that.

She left for her appointment, and she couldn't help but smile all the way to the Spa. She walked in and there was a beautiful young woman behind a reception desk that gave her a welcoming smile. Her skin was that striking color of coffee with cream and she had the most vivid pewter-green eyes Sookie had ever seen. She was simply gorgeous.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes." Sookie smiled at the young woman then she became conscious of the young woman's brain pattern. She was a shifter. Sookie thought it may be unfair or prejudiced but Sookie was certain that this woman's second nature had to be some type of cat. There was an incredible gracefulness about her and Sookie could see the lithe and flowing symmetry to the woman's movements. If she had to guess, Sookie saw her as a jaguar or panther.

"My name is Nydia. We've been waiting for you," she said with a brilliant smile, "Please follow me."

Sookie walked behind the young woman and thought a man would be watching her with outright lust at the roll of her hips as she walked. The way her feet landed with each step, all Sookie saw was elegance and suppleness. There was no doubt in Sookie's mind, Nydia was feline in her carriage and grace. Sookie would truly love to see this woman in her other self.

They came to a small room and Nydia stood aside motioning for Sookie to enter. It was a soothing cream color with accents of teals and gold's. There was a closet, a table and a chair that had what looked to be a robe or dressing gown and soft sandals laid out on it.

"Please change here, then you can put your clothes in here," she opened the closet door. Lock your things up and when you're ready just walk through this door here and Nicolette will be ready to serve you. Enjoy yourself and don't hesitate to ask for anything you'd like." She handed Sookie a small key on a dainty necklace and bowed her head slightly hands pressed together and said, "Namaste." Sookie followed suit.

She undressed, slipped on the silk wrapper from the hanger and hung her things up. She locked the door she put the necklace on and stepped through the door. The first thing she noticed was the soft and soothing surroundings. There was a lovely fountain of water falling over what looked to be natural stone and there was a scent in the air she couldn't quite identify. There was a lovely music playing softly, it seemed to be flutes and perhaps strings, it was subtle and very relaxing.

Another door opened and a woman perhaps in her thirties stepped inside the room. "Miss Stackhouse? I'm Nicolette, I understand this part of your day is a surprise?" She gave Sookie a mischievous smile.

"Yes, it is… am I going to like it?" Sookie said with a little laugh.

"I'm sure you'll find it wonderful… you have a number of massage choices. We can do a Reiki massage, a deep tissue massage, hot stone, Shiatsu…"

Sookie brightened, "Oh! I read about Shiatsu, I'd love to try that!" Her smile was genuine and she was excited about the new experience to come.

"Very good Miss Stackhouse, I'll get Asami."

"Thank you."

Nicolette left the room and within moments a tiny Oriental woman stepped into the room and introduced herself. She asked Sookie to disrobe if she was comfortable with that, then told her to lie face up on the table. She readied a soft blanket that she held open and looked to the side of the room as Sookie undressed.

The moment Sookie was on the table, Asami covered her and within moments began her massage. Sookie had never experienced anything like it. It wasn't like a standard kneading of the flesh many types of massage were, it was more touches and pressures. And it felt unbelievably marvelous.

Sookie had absolutely no concept of time and was so relaxed and felt so wonderful that she felt as if she traded in her old body for a newer model! When Asami was finished, she told Sookie to lie still for a moment or two and told her someone would come get her shortly. Sookie thanked her profusely and Asami moved quietly out of the room and Sookie was floating on the cusp of truly relaxed, sleep when the door opened again and a third woman entered.

"Miss Stackhouse?" she asked quietly, Sookie imagined that she spoke so softly in case she'd fallen asleep.

"Mm-hmm?" was all Sookie could muster at the moment.

"My name is Lucy, would you prefer to remain and rest for a time or would you like to continue?"

Not even opening her eyes, Sookie asked, "Just what exactly is next?"

"The choice is yours, you can have a Seaweed Body Wrap, there's the Wine Therapy Sugar Scrub…"

That got Sookie's attention. "Wine Therapy Sugar Scrub?"

"Yes, I think you may enjoy it, the wine is a wonderful antioxidant and the sugar is a marvelous way to exfoliate."

"Wine Therapy it is!" Sookie said with a grin.

More than two hours later, Sookie let herself back into the hotel suite. She was on top of the world. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this content in her life! Her body had been pampered to perfection. Her skin felt like satin, Bill had also arranged for a special hair treatment and Sookie thought the last time her hair felt that silky and luxurious was probably when she was a child.

Her finger and toenails were painted in a polish that made her nails look like opals and her body was so relaxed she would have sworn she was walking on clouds.

Even though it would be a bit early for Bill, she decided to try and wake him. She couldn't wait for him to touch her.

She could have just shook him and yelled at him to wake up, but she liked this approach better, she smiled, so did Bill. She crawled onto the bed and slowly made her way next to him. She began by stroking his face and throat, she slowly drew her hands down his chest… she leaned forward and kissed the hollow of his throat and trailed her hands with her tongue until she reached his nipples.

She smiled as she felt them respond under her tongue. It was always a good sign that he could be awakened. She removed her mouth and stroked the defined muscles of his chest, running her fingers among the silky swirls of dark hair.

She gently kneaded his chest muscles then slid her hands down the delicious path of hair, past his belly button and she slipped her fingers under the band of the sleep pants he was wearing.

She saw what she'd hoped for… a little jump at the bulge in his sleep pants. Slowly and steadily, she slipped her hand closer to his hardness, with the other she untied the drawstring at his waist.

As she encircled him with her, now very soft and perfectly manicured hand, the waistband gave way, and she parted the material to expose him to her sensual exploration. She began kissing the tender skin of his flat muscular belly, kissing closer and closer to him and then she got the response she'd hoped for…

"Hello, Sookie…" he whispered.

His hand slipped into her hair and the other grabbed her leg and quickly pulled it over to the other side of his head so she straddled him top and bottom. In a heartbeat, they proved to one another that they certainly were capable of driving each other to new heights of pleasure in a very short span of time.

**This Is A Dream, Right? **

Sookie was sitting sideways in the overstuffed chair, reading her book and waiting for Bill to wake up. After they'd made each other happy, she'd told him to get more rest as she was going shopping.

She drove to a nearby Wally World and had purchased a couple of pairs of shorts, a t-shirt or two and some under things that didn't cost remotely close to La Perla. Actually the entire amount of her purchases _combined_wouldn't have paid for a pair of La Perla panties! She just didn't get the logic behind that.

She also grabbed a great pair of sneakers on clearance and some casual shirts and a crisp pair of khaki shorts for Bill. It had taken her awhile to get Bill comfortable wearing jeans, now she was working on shorts. He wasn't exactly thrilled for the lack of a better word, but she'd pretty much guilted him into complying after she explained it made her feel weird when she was dressed in casual summer attire and he was dressed like somebody's dad. She wondered how he would react when he saw the pair of men's sandals she bought to go with the shorts.

She ordered a steak and salad for her dinner and had to admit it was very tasty. She had a big glass of lemonade on the table beside her and she sipped from it from time to time. She thought she heard Bill's cell phone ring, but when she turned toward the bedroom door she heard nothing so she dismissed it.

A little later the door opened and Bill came walking out, still in his sleep pants, yawning and stretching. She slipped a piece of paper to mark her page and she pivoted in the chair as she laid the book on the table. He took her in his arms and said, "Feel like taking a shower?" he gave her that slightly lopsided smile she loved so much.

"Yeah… yeah... I know you… you just want to wash my hair!" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He kissed her and picked her up off her feet and spun her around. "No, you little vixen… but I do have a surprise for you."

"Bill!" she exclaimed as he set her on her feet. "I think I've had more than enough wonderful surprises today!"

Bill let go of her and said, "Oh. I thought you wanted to go to the Bahamas. That's okay, I'll cancel our flights."

"Are you serious!" Sookie screeched. She then jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, covering his face with big, smacking kisses. Then, abruptly she stopped. She pulled her face away from his and she looked crestfallen.

"Bill… we don't have our passports." Disappointment heavy in her words.

"Well…. You'd be wrong there." He gave her a smile and she gasped.

"When? Wait! Is this Joe's idea? She scowled slightly. "Oh crap! Is this on his tab too?"

Bill sat on the couch and Sookie bent her knees back so she was straddling him. He took her face in his hands, looked her deep in the eyes and said, "No. Okay let me explain. Um... wait…" He gently picked her up and set her beside him. "I'm sorry darling, with you sitting on me like that I'll never be able to concentrate."

She gave him a blinding smile. "Okay… so?"

"Well, I was spending a fair amount of time left to my own devices while you were with Alan and Joe… so I had Jessica get your passport and mine and had her Fed-Ex them overnight and when I got them, I made reservations and if you can be ready in about an hour and half… then roughly six hours or so from now, we'll be taking a moonlight stroll on a white sand beach. Because trust me Sookie, it's the only way you will ever see me in the shorts and sandals you bought."

Sookie's eyes glittered with tears, "Oh! You saw those, huh?" she kissed him soundly, then jumped up. "You'd better get in the shower if you expect us to leave in an hour mister!" Bill couldn't keep from smiling the entire time they got ready. He'd never seen Sookie so excited and happy. It was a good plan after all he decided. He just hoped that when he had to explain his actions to her later she wouldn't go ballistic.

Bill and Sookie spoke quietly to one another on the flight from New Orleans. Sookie had finally explained in detail what had taken place with her and Eric. She was a little worried about Bill's response, "Do you think Eric will do something bad?"

"Darling, Eric is very much like a 1000 year old spoiled child. You already said he destroyed the furniture at Mr. Garth's apartment when he knew he'd lost the bargain the two of you had struck. Sookie… I'd like to believe that he wouldn't attempt anything stupid, but it is Eric we're talking about."

"Bill, what's the worst he can do? He can't glamour me… how could he force me?" Sookie asked with deep concern in her voice. Bill gave her the answer she feared most.

"He could coerce you to do what he wants by simply hurting or threatening to hurt me, or Jason, Tara or Sam…" Bill took her hand in his and said, "Unfortunately, I am not strong enough to survive an attack by him, at his age I'd never be able to outlast him."

Sookie heard the sadness in Bill's voice. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and said, "You know what?"

"Hmm…?" was Bill's reply.

"I don't care to hear his name again, for that matter… I don't want to talk about Joe, Alan, Mr. Garth… absolutely _NONE_of it until I'm walking on Louisiana soil again." She reached out and slipped her free hand alongside Bill's face, she smiled and whispered, "It's just us, baby. Just us."

Bill smiled and whispered back, "What a marvelous idea…" and he kissed the tip of her nose.

**Have You Ever Had Sex On The Beach? **

Sookie's introduction to the Bahamas was overwhelming on a couple levels. Clearly the one where Bill talked her into going in the water held the highest amount of stress for her. It didn't stop Bill and he held her in front of him and walked her into the ocean until the rolling breakers were more than chest high. The water was as warm as a bath and the full moon made the crest of each wave look like hundreds of diamonds being poured out onto the sand.

Sookie held on to Bill tightly. He understood just how hard this was for her, he softly kissed her throat below her ear, wrapping his strong arms even closer around her, holding her still in the gently roll of the water. "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" He kissed her ear and gingerly nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"I think that if sharks are as good at sensing fear as they are blood, I'm in big trouble." While her fear was palpable, he was recognizing that she was beginning to relax. They stood together in the surf and gazed out over the ocean as it moved much like a stretching cat. Slowly she relaxed and began leaning into Bill's chest, her head tucked under his chin a bit. Slowly but surely, the tight grip she had on his arms loosened and before long they stood in the water swaying with the gentle movement much like a dance.

"I never knew it could be so beautiful like this."

"As a place?" he queried, not quite sure of her meaning.

"Yes and no… I guess I'm thinking more along the lines of the ocean, the beach, being in your arms, here… at night."

"Oh." Bill said.

"Bill! Please don't misunderstand…" she was afraid she'd offended him and was instantly worried.

He just wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and laughed softly. "I know what you're saying, dear heart, nights in Nassau haven't been in the big picture of the Caribbean for very long, I know what you mean!" He kissed her cheek.

She leaned back into him and said, "Would you mind if we walked on the beach? I think I've had my fill of being in water this deep."

"Not at all, darling." As they turned toward the shore, he gave her a soft kiss, cradling her face in his hands, "Sookie I am so proud of you!"

They carefully made their way through the surf when Bill suddenly grabbed Sookie and they were on the beach faster than she could comprehend.

"Bill!" She sputtered in a stunned sort of way. "What was that about?"

"Sting Ray."

"Huh?"

"You stepped on a Sting Ray."

"I did?" Sookie looked at his face blankly then down at their feet. It was then she saw Bill was bleeding.

"Bill! Oh my goodness! Will you be alright? Are you poisoned?" There was an edge of panic in her voice.

"Yes," She gasped in horror, "No! I'm not poisoned, I'm fine… I'm already healing, you on the other hand would have been in for a very painful few moments."

Then he grinned at her wickedly and said, "You understand of course that if I hadn't been wearing shorts he might not have gotten me at all!"

She pushed him away from her laughing and said, "Yeah and you'd a been standing in the surf by yourself too!"

He put his arm around her shoulders and she encircled his waist. They walked in the moonlight, the water washing over their feet. The beach seemed to stretch out for miles. They didn't speak. They didn't need to, they were content and happy. Sookie wondered how long this happiness would last. She knew Bill wouldn't like it if he knew she was worrying about Eric.

Bill leaned over and kissed her on the temple and she released a little purr. Bill couldn't decide if he was more afraid of Eric's potential actions after this latest incident or just this whole mess he'd set in motion with the demons. Bill had to close his eyes and willed himself calm. He didn't want Sookie to know he was worrying about Eric.

As they walked, Bill noticed a little outcropping of vegetation and trees. He scanned the area, slowed to a stop and turned Sookie so that she faced him. She gazed up at him and said, "Bill?" There was a longing behind the question and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Sookie… have you ever had sex on a beach?"

"Yes," she said with a straight face, "They taste just nasty!"

Bill picked her up and whirled her around, her laughter echoing across the rolling waves. In a moment they were hidden among the trees and Bill proved to Sookie that not all sex on the beach tasted nasty.

Sookie was on the last chapter of her book as the plane began its descent into New Orleans. She didn't bother to stop reading. By the time they landed, and taxied she'd have it finished.

Bill was in the back of the plane in a light tight unit on a special berth. There had been an unfortunate delay in Nassau and they ended up having to take a mid-morning flight. So they'd had to switch their flight to Anubis at the last minute. Bill was fine with it and after speaking to Joe, he was thrilled with her leaving a voicemail for Alan to let him know they'd have to reschedule because of the flight delays from the Bahamas. It would be just another perfect piece of the puzzle Joe was building.

Joe arranged for the company jet in New Orleans to return them to Shreveport. With the short notice, the basic commuter flights between the two cities couldn't accommodate Bill's needs. Even so, by the time they arrived at the hotel Sookie was exhausted.

She was grateful that Joe had sent John to help her get Bill settled in. She wanted to at least have some coffee with her but he convinced her he was fine. She blushed a bit when she picked up on the fact that he was refusing because he was afraid he'd become too fond of her, and he knew she was taken. After he left, she showered and changed into a set of soft cotton sleep pants and a matching tank top she'd bought. It made her feel so much better.

She ordered a light meal from room service. While she waited for it she hooked up her camera to the TV. After her food arrived, she scrolled through the pictures they'd taken. A couple passing by had snapped a picture of the two of them together in the surf and they'd done the same for them. The difference between the pairs were that the woman was the vampire, and the man human. They'd chatted for a bit then went their separate ways.

She loved how happy they looked, Bill didn't even seem to mind her taking pictures of him while he was wearing the shorts! She couldn't help but sigh. Even though they had promised not to discuss anything other than themselves and their surroundings, the conversation had eventually come around to the reality of the situation they currently faced.

More importantly, was how fast it could flip over on them when they least expected it. Bill had explained to her that while he wasn't glad, that Joe had scared the crap out of her, he had to agree with the message Joe proved to her. She wasn't dealing with humans. That had led to a conversation about just how far Sookie should stretch her affiliation with Joe and Mr. Garth. Bill laid out his concerns. Sookie didn't say much, because she was thinking about how she herself had questioned if she was jumping from the frying pan into the fire earlier…

Sookie disconnected the camera from the TV and wound up the cords. She plopped down onto the couch and picked up her cell phone and called Tara and told her about her incredible weekend with Bill. Tara and Bill had had an uneasy relationship at best, but both were trying and that's all that mattered to Sookie. Tara wasn't even snarky while they talked, well, maybe a little. Tara promised to go check the house and water her plants. She even asked if she should get Bill's mail which all but floored Sookie but she told Tara that Jessica was taking care of it.

They talked for about a half hour, mostly about the place they'd stayed at and Sookie's delight with the food which she told Tara was outstanding. She did admit that she needed to get home and back to work soon or her clothes were going to be too tight! When she told Tara about being in the ocean, Tara went silent.

"Tara?" Sookie said a little tentatively, not sure what to think of her friend's sudden silence.

"You went in the water? Up to your neck!" Tara was stunned. "Wow." She said softly. "I guess you really must love him."

Sookie was shocked to hear the tone of wonderment in Tara's voice.

Eventually they talked about what had happened at Merlotte's. Tara told her that being around Sam lately was like being around a rabid dog. For a split second neither one of them even took a breath… then they both exploded in laughter. When they calmed down, Tara said that Sam was convinced the fire marshal was dragging his feet but he didn't know why and he just wanted to start getting the repairs done.

Personally, Tara thought Sam was expecting way too much in too little time, and she told Sookie that. "Girl... you should consider the whole situation in Shreveport as winning the lottery because you do not want to be in Bon Temps right now!"

By the time Sookie hung up she felt happy and was glad she'd called Tara. There were times when the two of them fought like Siamese fighting fish, but they always knew they would always be there for each other. More importantly, they knew they would never fail to make one another laugh until their sides ached.

Sookie called Jason and got his voicemail, so she just told him she'd be home in a few days and where she was staying in case he needed her. Tara had mentioned there was a new bartender at Shorty's and that Jason had been over there a lot. That wasn't much of a surprise!

Sookie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the stations and it was a little frustrating. There wasn't anything she found worth watching and the HBO show she liked was off for the season.

Finally she just turned it off and tossed the remote back on the table. She paced for a bit, she looked through the property listings Blanche had given her. She picked out the one she would have chosen if this was for real and studied it carefully.

She tried starting the second novel but she was too restless. She didn't feel like going anywhere and she picked the remote up again and this time scrolled through the movie choices. Nothing she would pay to watch, so she gave up on the TV once again.

This was why she hated being away from home more than a few days! If she were home she'd be able to putter around outside, do laundry, clean out the junk drawer in the kitchen! Something other than this!

Then she had an idea! The more she thought about it the happier she got. She had to make a couple calls but she finally got the person she wanted to talk to. She explained what she wanted and they bantered ideas back and forth for about forty-five minutes. When Sookie hung up she was bursting with excitement. She picked up the card by the phone that explained how to get an outside line. Then she used the phone book to call Western Union. Shortly thereafter she had a confirmation number jotted down and tucked into her purse and she no longer felt so bored and restless.

She was quite startled by a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole. It was Alan! What in the world was he doing here?

She opened the door but did not ask him in. "Alan, what's going on?"

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" He smiled but his mind added, "You worthless, lying bitch!"

Sookie tried to close the door but Alan's arm shot out and it was just enough for him to hit her with both prongs of the stun gun. She slumped forward into his arms, out cold.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The standard intro... I hold no claim to characters, persons, places or things... honest.**

**Into the fire… **

Sookie became aware of things slowly. The first thing was that she was very uncomfortable, the second was that she had something over her eyes and it was scary. Her mouth was bone dry and had an awful, acrid chemical taste in it and finally, she recognized one of the voices she heard but couldn't remember why.

She automatically tried to reach up and uncover her eyes and she discovered her hands were tied or restrained behind her back. She tried to stand but was pushed back roughly, she was on some kind of mildewy-smelling bed or cot.

"Hey! The prom queen's awake!" The rough voice hollered.

Sookie froze, she knew who the voice belonged to, she checked for his brain pattern and confirmed what she'd feared. The voice belonged to Del, the part demon that had suffered a broken hand and ribs because he had manhandled her in front of Joe. This, to put it mildly she thought, was very bad.

She heard footsteps and she felt Alan's brain as he approached. He was half drunk and he was very angry. There was a third man and he was a shifter. Considering how twisty his thoughts seemed, Sookie guessed werewolf.

Her blindfold was yanked off roughly along with a fair amount of her hair that had been unknowingly tied into the knot. It brought tears to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them.

Alan appeared half crazed and Sookie looked at the faces of the three men, Del with his creepy scarred face, who'd been playing cards with a dirty looking biker guy. Sookie hated that so many werewolves went the dirty biker route. She knew guys that were _"real" _dirty looking kind of biker guys and most of them were actually pretty nice! She couldn't help but wish some of them were around now.

Sookie took in her surroundings. It seemed to be a cabin or very small house. It wasn't exactly in complete disrepair and it reminded her of a little place that Jason and some of the guys he worked with used as a little hunting shack.

She quickly cast her mind out and the result was disappointing, there weren't any other brains anywhere near them. Sookie looked around and saw that she was actually seated on a bunk type bench and upon closer look, she confirmed that she was in a cabin, seeing out a space in the curtains over a window, she could see lots of trees.

Del was radiating hatred, Alan was furious with her and the werewolf was bored. She couldn't help but shiver involuntarily when she suddenly caught that the Were's entire thought process was centered around the hope that he would get to fuck her before Del and Alan killed her. Sookie almost fainted.

"So… little, Miss Lying Bitch, how about you start answering some questions? Like how the hell did you manage to produce comprehensive financial records that were pure bullshit! Explain that to me you bitch!" And he reached out and slapped her so hard across the face she fell sideways and then off the bunk at Del's feet.

Sookie could taste blood and her ears rang from the force of the blow. Del reached down and grabbed her by her hair. He yanked her to her feet throwing her back on the bunk. Sookie was disoriented and dazed. She couldn't possibly be more frightened, could Bill feel her terror? She desperately prayed he could.

Then she noticed, it was very bright, likely, middle-of-the-day bright. She also had no idea where in the world she was. She had a terrible feeling it might be far enough away to make it quite difficult for Bill to find her.

"Answer me bitch!" Alan practically screamed at her.

Sookie looked up at him with the most innocent face she could manage and said through her split lip. "What is that you want to know Alan?" as if they were having lunch together.

"I want to know is how you make yourself rich when you're nothing more than a backwoods-probably-fucks-her-brother lying, worthless piece of ass!"

Sookie knew she was in real danger, she knew that she could in all likelihood die an awful death and soon, but she couldn't think about that now. She had to come up with something he could believe.

"Alan, it's because you're bosses think you're stealing the company blind."

"That's a lie, I work my ass off for them!"

Sookie just shook her head and said, "They told me about the Feiffer's? You bankrupted them by convincing them to invest in the stock of a new medication to finance their dream of opening a small café near a retirement village… sadly that was after you already knew that the drug was completely useless and wouldn't gain FDA approval."

"Or… what about Cecelia Weston? She actually took her own life after you managed to get her in on the ground floor of so many different schemes and switchback investments that you walked away with just over $180,000 of her life's savings…"

Alan was stunned, sputtered then tried to recover, "That's all bullshit… those were legitimate investments… it happens! Investments can be tricky." Alan's half-drunk mind was trying to dismiss the knowledge he thought Joe had given her when in fact they were what she'd gleaned from his mind in the time they'd spent together.

"Alan? What about the "Dew-Drop-In? They think you skim off that account every quarter, they think it's as much as, $20,000? $30,000?" She saw it coming but even trying to flinch away wasn't enough to lessen the force of the fist he slammed into her left cheekbone.

The pain was an explosion of agony like nothing she'd ever felt before. The sound of the bone cracking and the pain made her gag. Tears rolled across her face and her breath came in ragged gasps. If Sookie had been given a chance to run and survive in that moment, she wouldn't have been able to so much as try.

Del laughed and the Were said, "Hey man… lighten up. We don't want her dead this soon."

Sookie could barely comprehend how wrong that statement was on a series of levels, yet she took comfort in it. Maybe she would have a chance of survival. Alan was breathing heavily and yelling at her but she was in so much pain she couldn't understand his words or thoughts.

Her world became the single throbbing anguish that used to be her unbroken cheekbone. She was sobbing, her nose running, her mouth bleeding profusely. She wondered if her cheek was bleeding too. She started gagging and choking. Oddly enough it was Del that realized what was happening and snatched her in time to kick open the door and let her heave outside, keeping her from inhaling her own vomit.

She continued to heave, her body just spamming uncontrollably. Del held her there by the back of her tank top and bound hands. Sookie tried as hard as she could to keep from passing out.

"Bring her back in here!" Alan roared.

Del just grabbed her around the waist and toted her back in. He dropped her on the bunk and Sookie saw that Alan was sitting backwards on a kitchen chair, his arms folded across the top. She started to shake uncontrollably when she saw he had small pair of bolt cutters in his hand.

**XxXxX**

Bill was stunned when he'd woken and discovered Sookie gone. The fact that he couldn't feel her, he couldn't sense anything about her… sickened him with fear. He'd never experienced anything like this.

He'd called Joe as soon as he realized she was missing. He was beside himself. He vaguely thought he'd felt a jolt of fear during his rest but it never actually brought him to consciousness. With a sense of dread, he realized that she must have been incapacitated quickly.

Bill drove to Joe's office and they pieced together what may have happened. By the time Bill arrived Joe had determined Alan was missing too. Joe had close to twenty people, part demons and humans alike tasked with finding him. Thus far, they'd had no luck whatsoever.

John was there, standing in the background and hoping desperately that if anyone found Alan first, it would be him. John thought eviscerating Alan alive would be a good place to start.

While Bill tried to focus with all his might, to at least give them a direction to start with, Rose was diligently phoning every person Alan had listed on his computer, his cell phone and his home phone. Outside Joe's office there were ten office workers doing the same.

The night stretched on and even with all their efforts, it was getting close to dawn and they were no closer to finding Sookie than they'd been at sunset. Joe and Bill took the elevator to the penthouse so Bill could rest for the day, he told Joe he wanted hourly updates but Joe kindly refused him.

"Bill," we need you rested and alert. Once we have a lead, you'll take over finding her." He put his hand on Bill's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Bill, we'll find her, I promise you."

Bill stood there stunned and disbelieving when he had a thought. "Has anyone talked to Eric?"

Joe frowned, "Northman? Not that I know, why? Wouldn't you know if she was there with him?"

"Yes, unless he helped in some other capacity." Bill pulled his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled down the numbers. He was about to punch the button when the phone rang. He answered and said, "Pam? Yes, she's gone. We don't know where or who."

"Dammit Pam! Yes, yes! Thanks."

Bill mashed the off button. Joe looked at him expectantly. "Eric had a visitor Sunday night, Alan. Pam thinks Eric may have called him."

Joe closed his eyes, "And why didn't Pam…?"

"Eric didn't let her out of his sight. He thought she'd gone to ground, so he left. She has no idea where he's going, she got up to call me while she was still able."

Joe muttered, "If Northman's allowed her to be hurt, I'll stake that son of a bitch myself."

Bill said coldly, "If he's hurt her, I'm afraid the pleasure will be mine."

Bill tried to fight his rest but it was too strong. With the level of extreme distress, he'd been under, it wasn't surprising. He knew it was the best thing and he just prayed that if she broadcast something he'd be able to wake completely and help pinpoint where she was. Bill knew in his heart she wasn't dead, incapacitated perhaps, but not dead. He'd feel that loss and just the thought of it was more than he could bear.

Bill laid down on the bed and did something he'd not done in decades. Bill Compton cried. His tears stained the pillowcase, and his dreams were nightmares… they were all the same, he dreamt of what his life would be like without Sookie.

Bill was rocked with pain so severe he thought he'd been silvered, he groaned in pain, the waves of fear and pain spread throughout his very core. He could barely get off the bed... When he did, he lost his balance and dropped to the floor on his hands and knees.

He crawled to the phone and got Joe, "Help me…" he was barely able to say. Within moments there was a flurry of activity around him.

"Bill!" Joe said emphatically. "Do you think you can follow it?"

"Yes," Bill said weakly.

"John is going to cover you to get you in the car."

Bill just groaned and put his arms on the sides of his head like he was trying to protect his head from something. "Sookie… Sookie…" he moaned.

John and Joe quickly got Bill covered and Joe scooped him up like he was no more than a rag doll. They raced to the limo and Joe got in the back with Bill. He unwrapped him, "Where Bill, where?" he asked urgently. Bill gagged and his body heaved like he was throwing up, "Northeast" he barely managed to say. "Remote…" a moment later he gurgled, "Woods… high."

He curled into a ball on the floor of the limo and moaned. Joe wasn't sure if he passed out or if his day's rest had claimed him, but Joe made an executive decision.

He pulled out his phone and pushed a button. "Mr. Garth, there's a serious problem." John hit the freeway and headed northeast.

**XxXxX**

"Okay Sookie… Larry here has convinced me that perhaps my methods thus far haven't been effective. So… in the interest of fairness, I'll be a gentleman and ask you again, nicely, I might add… how did you fake the bank accounts?"

Sookie was rapidly losing the vision in her left eye. She knew it was from the swelling and she tried her best to look Alan in the eye. "I didn't do it, it was done for me."

Alan turned the bolt cutters over and over in his hand, hefting their weight, staring at them. He didn't look up, he just said slowly, "Who did it?" Still he turned the cutters over and over. Sookie took an instant and dipped into Alan's mind as long as he wasn't raging.

Sookie thought her heart would stop when she heard what was there. Before she could react, Alan screamed, "Who was it!" and stood up and threw the chair aside.

"Joe! It's was Joe!" Sookie shouted.

"Why? Why would he do that? What reason did he have?" Alan was so close to her the spittle from his mouth flew onto her face.

"Because Eric told him about Biting the Night Away and that you were going to steal from the investors." Sookie said, trying her best to sound as contrite and as cowed as she could.

"Eric? Eric from Fangtasia Eric?" Alan was rocked back physically and mentally by this revelation.

He began pacing in front of her. She got more information from his head. "Joe thought Eric was trying to steal from him, he took him captive, he was going to torture him… well all of us, to find out what was going on."

Del piped up. "It's true…"

Before he could say more Alan spun toward Del and said, "What the fuck do you mean it's true!"

"He held 'em all at Fangtasia, last I saw he had Northman chained up with silver and he was in a bad way." Del shrugged and nodded toward Sookie, "Then this little bitch stood up and when I went to restrain her Joe freaked out and busted me up."

Alan turned his attention back to Sookie, "Cut the ties." His tone was malevolent.

Larry cleared his throat and said, "Ah man, you got the cutters." Without a moment's hesitation, Alan stepped forward, knocked Sookie sideways on the bunk and with decisive snips, cut, what she realized now were nylon flex ties from her wrists.

Alan grabbed her left hand and in a flash was kneeling on Sookie's left arm, pinning it to the bunk. She let out an anguished wail when she felt the cold steel of the bolt cutters slip around her pinkie finger. "No!" she screamed with all her might, "He blamed you to save himself!"

Alan stood up and Sookie sobbed and held her hands to her chest. Alan grabbed her by her throat and pushed her tight up on the wall behind the bunk. "You better fucking tell me everything right now or so help me God the only thing you have left of your hands are the palms!"

"Okay, okay!" Sookie pleaded, "I'll tell you!"

"Everything!" Alan drew back his hand holding the cutters and threatened to bring them down on her.

Sookie threw her arms up in defense and said, "I will, I will!" she continued to sob.

Alan picked up the chair and righted it, sat down in front of her and said something to Del. A second later Del shoved a damp-smelling roll of paper towels at her and said disgustedly, "Clean yourself up!"

It took her a moment but she managed to mop up her face, there was a lot of blood and she felt a rush of panic but quelled it by telling herself head wounds always bled badly.

She did her best to calm herself enough to talk but before she could, Alan drew back as if to hit her again and she screamed, "Please! Don't!" With her breath coming in ragged, wrenching gulps. She told Alan, "Eric told Joe that it was you that was planning on doing the stealing. He did it to save his ass from Joe. Eric told him everything you had planned and agreed to help set you up, so long as Joe let bygones be bygones."

"Eric glamoured you that night and made you forget. But to save himself, Eric tossed you under the bus. He told Joe he'd give you back your memory so you could continue with the plan."

She used another paper towel to wipe the blood still streaming down her face on the damaged left side, "That's when they decided to use me in a sting to try and catch you dirty dealing."

"I told them you were too smart for that!" she said, "I told them you'd know everything was faked! That it was all Eric!" It provoked the response she hoped for, Alan started to feel that ego vibe about himself. Idiot.

Sookie felt like she'd run a marathon. Every bit of her throbbed in pain. She made her way through Alan's brain again and added. "Eric gave you to Joe because he wanted to bargain, he wanted your job. Eric figured with you out of the picture, he'd be able to take up where you left off and they'd be none the wiser."

"That low-life son of a bitch, dead motherfucker!" Alan shouted. He threw the bolt cutters clear across the room. Then he scowled deeply, "Wait? Why would Eric Northman want a job? It doesn't make sense! What are you trying to do? Lie to me? You still think you can lie to me!" He threw a punch at Sookie's face but at least she was able to get her hands up to absorb most of the force.

He punched her over and over, the blows rained down on her head, shoulders, arms and hands. She screamed at him, "Because he wanted what you have! He wanted your power and your money! He's jealous! He was jealous!"

Sookie could barely breathe but her words made Alan stop punching, his ridiculous ego swelled, "They don't believe Eric, " She sobbed. "If they did they would have just had you arrested! They don't trust him Alan! They don't trust him and that's why they forced me to try and trap you!"

Sookie was barely staying coherent but she managed to play right into Alan's deepest emotions. "Think about it Alan! They were using me to get dirt on you but what did you do wrong?"

"Nothing! You advised me! You would have saved me from making a bad investment on the properties Blanche picked out, I mean, you never demanded I take a risky path! You never tried to do anything wrong! You were competent and you were exactly what Joe and Mr. Garth believe you are! A professional! Alan, Eric was setting you up to take a fall!"

Alan began to pace and Del said, "I don't know man… somthin's not right with that." Sookie could tell Del didn't care one way or the other. While he was thrilled about the beating she had received, he was just waiting to get his chance to hurt her as much has Joe had hurt him.

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to stay in Alan's head. At least Del's words hadn't penetrated his thoughts. Yet.

Then the Were suddenly went on the alert, and Dell said sharply, "What?"

"I hear something." The Were stood and pulled one of the biggest guns Sookie had ever seen from the back waistband of his jeans. "Keep her quiet!"

Sookie was startled when she recognized other minds nearby and was about to scream but Del punched her dead center of her chest. Sookie's air blew out of her with whoosh and she couldn't breathe any back in. She flopped on the bunk, her line of sight was going quickly black and there were flashes of bright light.

Sookie passed out as the Were slipped quietly out the door.

**XxXxX**

Joe answered the phone before the tone finished ringing. Rose said, "Eastern Tennessee, north of a place called Erwin."

"How do you know?"

"It was his great-uncle's place somewhere around part of the Appalachian Trail area. It's some kind of small place somewhere in the mountains or something. We didn't find it right away because Alan never followed through with finalizing the estate. It's still in probate so it's still in his great-uncle's name. We didn't catch it sooner because it was his mother's side of the family. I'm sending all the information now, including GPS."

She hesitated, just long enough for Joe to say, "What?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Garth said he'll meet you there."

"I see." Joe hung up. He sat for a moment. He looked at Bill, at rest on the large bench seat. Then he pressed the intercom button and said to John. "Get off at the next city and rent us a bird. Buy one if you have to, Rose is sending the information to you now."

"Yes sir!" John answered crisply.

Joe pushed a button on the panel and the bar drawer slid forward. He lifted a cut crystal decanter that held the best Scotch in the world. He reached for a glass and poured a good measure into it. He didn't bother to add soda. He swirled the glass and watched the dark amber liquid as it made its way around the glass. He lifted the glass like one does a toast, and said, "For the blood about to be shed." Then swallowed it all. Bill moaned, but didn't wake.

**XxXxX**

The edge of darkness seemed to be receding slowly. As it did Sookie tried to focus but she slipped back out for a moment or two. Slowly she became more aware but she wished she hadn't. She wasn't on the bunk anymore. She was lying on her side on a saggy mattress. The bed didn't smell that awful and she was thankful for that. Her hands were bound again, but this time in front of her so that was a small blessing. Someone had pulled the covers over her an action she found utterly hilarious. She'd been beaten into unconsciousness, they planned to rape and eventually murder her, but somebody had taken the time to pull the covers over her. Lucky for her she was in too much pain to actually laugh. A quick scan of brains told her the men were only about ten or twelve feet away and had not yet realized she was alert.

Sookie very slowly took note of herself and her surroundings, partly because she wanted more time for her head to clear but mostly because she didn't want them to know she was awake. She was afraid it would lead to her being punched again or worse and she just couldn't think about that right now.

She started her mental inventory literally from her head down. She was fairly certain that in addition to a broken cheekbone and an eye that was swollen completely shut, she was 99% certain her nose was badly broken and her hearing in her left ear was also very altered. She was praying it wasn't permanent, she hoped it was just filled with dried blood or something. Eww... she shuddered slightly.

Well, better blood than deaf. She gingerly ran her tongue around her mouth and discovered at least one badly chipped tooth and one or two that were undoubtedly loose. Great. So much for banking most of the money she'd earned. Well, trying to look on the bright side so she wouldn't start to cry, at least she had it.

She continued with her injury assessment. She could feel huge bruises over her arms, shoulders and upper back. They felt worse than the time she'd gotten hit by that line drive in high school. She ever so slowly rolled her shoulders slightly and was rewarded with bursts of pain that made her eyes tear. Trying to remain positive, she tried flexing and relaxing her back, then her legs and finally her feet. Her lower back was quite stiff but she didn't think it was hurt badly, her left hip felt badly bruised but when she flexed her right ankle she almost gasped with shock. She must have twisted or sprained it when Del knocked her out because it was badly swollen and the pain shot clear up to her thigh.

More tears squeezed their way out from under her closed eyelids. Well, the right side at least. She had to face the facts. Even if by some miracle she could get out of this house, she wouldn't make it ten feet. She checked the brains again. Alan must be dozing on the bunk, his mind was almost blessedly quiet. He must have also resumed drinking after they'd knocked her out because his mind was completely lacking any kind of coherence.

Del was concentrating on trying to fill an inside straight and was all for just killing her and getting the hell out of here. She was a little surprised how much easier it was to read him. Maybe she hadn't gotten much from him previously because he was so focused on his tasks at hand at the time.

Larry was also easier to read. He was still bummed out because he had wanted to kill the hikers that had passed by during the day and Del wouldn't let him. He was still feeling pretty surly over it. Just then Sookie felt a rush of rage and lust flow over her. She managed to stay quiet, only to be shocked when she read that Larry wanted to rape her right now. He would _just love _to rape her right now! Except he didn't do chicks that were out of it. It wasn't any fun if he couldn't see their fear. Sookie's stomach flipped and she thought for one terrifying moment that he was going to figure out she was awake and act on his urge.

Sookie had a thought, was she reading them easier because they were tired? She very slowly opened her right eye. It was full dark. She filled her mind with thoughts of Bill, willing him to find her. Praying for him to feel her needing him. Then two brains in the front room went on high alert. There was a crash and someone started to scream.

Sookie brought her hands to her head and tried to curl herself into a ball, praying with all her heart that this was a good thing. Then she was moving, she was cold and she hurt so bad she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even cry out. She heard Bill's voice in her ear, "John's going to take you darling, do exactly as he says!" She was in someone else's arms and she heard John's soothing voice. "Miss Stackhouse, you need to bury your face in my neck, don't open your eyes, don't take a breath until I tell you to. Understand?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, took a big breath, shoved her face tightly into his neck and nodded. There was a split second of nothingness then there was light and sound like nothing she'd ever heard before in her life. Her right eye was squeezed tightly shut and mashed up against John's neck. Even though her left eye was so grotesquely swollen that sight shouldn't be remotely possible, she knew she was seeing bright blues and purples, reds, greens and white. The noise made her think of the screaming whine of a jet engine but more times louder than she could even begin to imagine. The silence was so sudden and complete she thought she'd gone completely deaf.

Then John said, "Breathe Miss Stackhouse, you'll be okay here." And he was gone. Sookie thought she must have passed out because she thought she heard Rose say, "This will make you feel better." and she helped Sookie to sip from a glass. Somehow Sookie knew it would be blood, better still was that she knew it was Bill's blood. She swallowed some but then the darkness reclaimed her once again.

Bill! Her mind leapt with joy! Bill! I'm over here! He had his back to her, she called out again, but still he did not turn. She was so puzzled, why couldn't he hear her?

"BILL!" she cried out in total panic.

"Easy, darling, easy… shh… shhh… I'm right here, I'm right here." She could feel herself being rocked, she was on his lap and his gentle arms encircled her. She became more aware and was surprised to finally get her bearings a bit.

She was really surprised when she realized she was still in a lot of pain. "Is this a dream?" she whimpered, she couldn't help herself. She felt so sad. So lost and sad that this wasn't real. "No sweetheart," she felt his cool lips on her forehead. "We're on our way back, I was too injured myself to give you as much blood as you need to heal completely. We'll be touching down in a few minutes, then Mr. Garth has asked us to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow at the penthouse, okay?"

Sookie was so torn, she wanted to refuse, she wanted to beg Bill to take her straight home, she didn't want the penthouse, she didn't want Mr. Garth, she didn't even want Bill's blood! Well, yeah, she did but he got hurt rescuing her so it would be unbelievably rude to think he should just give her more. She did however, just want to be home, in her bed, in his bed, ANY bed as long as it was in Bon Temps!

Tears found their way down her face and she felt herself blush when Bill licked one from her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "We won't be there long darling, just until we're healed. Just some time to rest, okay?" She nodded her head slightly and it hurt, she tried to stop crying but simply couldn't.

She heard the softest voice she'd ever heard in her life say, "Don't cry... my most cherished Miss Stackhouse. The world will be set to rights tomorrow, I promise you."

Thank you Mr. Garth, she thought as the warmth of darkness beckoned her back.

"You're welcome Miss Stackhouse."

Silence.

**When is enough, enough? **

Sookie was staring into the mirror. Words could not describe the horror she was looking at. She couldn't for an instant imagine what she'd looked like when they'd first arrived to save her. She barely looked human now. The left side of her face was so engorged with blood and swollen tissue that you could see nothing to indicate there was supposed to be an eye there. For that matter, an eye socket! She could only describe it as looking as if grape juice had been injected into her skin. The cheek had a fairly large gash, one that would most certainly require stitches, or for that matter, a plastic surgeon. Her nose was pushed sideways by a large margin.

Her lips were split badly in a few places, and one of her loose teeth was on the verge of coming out completely. A glutton for punishment, she slowly undid the robe she wore and carefully dropped it off her shoulders. The bruises were like nothing she could even believe. They were nearly black, and each had a dome shape because of the huge hematomas beneath them. She tried to hold back her tears but they slid down her cheek and she hung her head and let them fall.

She heard a very soft knock and Bill said, "Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay," she whispered but that was all it took for her breath to hitch and the sobbing to start.

She quickly found herself being carried back to bed, Bill doing his best to soothe her, Sookie trying her best to stop her tears.

He lay down with her gently, drawing her next to him. Bill couldn't remember a time that he felt so uncertain. He knew he'd probably be well enough to give her more blood in a few hours, certainly before he went to rest, but that wasn't what concerned him.

Sookie was as fragile as a soap bubble right now and he was having a very hard time with it. He was worried about her physical injuries certainly, she'd been brutally assaulted. Her mental state was another thing entirely. How was he going to help her? He held her gently, whispering words of love and promises he wasn't sure he could fulfill… he whispered that it was all right now, that she was safe, that she'd be okay…

Maybe it was foolish of him to tell her that. He had no basis to ensure it, still… he had to keep saying it. He had to convince himself she would be alright, as he laid there with her sobbing in his arms. He did have one thought that resonated in his mind over and over. The one goal he would never give up on. Eric was going to pay for this, and he was going to pay dearly.

After consuming three more units of donor blood, Bill was finally well enough to give Sookie enough blood to heal her completely. There was a brief discussion as to whether or not they should perhaps move her nose over to where is used to be, but she told him it didn't matter to her. Sookie had never been someone he even remotely considered vain but her complete lack of caring one way or the other shocked him.

Bill first opened his fingertip and carefully touched the cuts and splits on her lips. He also slipped his finger carefully into her mouth and onto her gums to help with soreness and swelling. When he knew she wouldn't be in pain trying to drink, he opened his wrist. She drank deeply for a moment then stopped.

"Sookie!" he was instantly concerned. "Darling, you need more…" he spoke very delicately… tenderly… his words as soft as eider down.

Slowly she turned her ravaged face toward him and whispered, "Bill, do you love me?" Her voice sounded heartrendingly woeful.

"Of course I do Sookie!" he looked at her and softly touched the undamaged side of her jaw, stroking it lightly. "You are my whole life Sookie Stackhouse, you are everything thing to me!"

He gave her a smile he did not feel and whispered, "You must drink more darling, it will help you feel better."

"Okay." She answered in a flat monotone, as if he'd told her he'd turned off the TV.

Bill opened his wrist once more and put it to her lips. She drank slowly, once her body began healing she brought her hand up to hold his wrist to her mouth. After his wound started to heal she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, then she turned away from him, rolling onto her right side and pulling the covers up under her chin.

Bill moved nearer to her, carefully putting his arm over her at the waist. She didn't object. He wished desperately that dawn was not so soon, even here at the light-tight penthouse, he'd been through too much to fight off his urgent need for rest.

Bill's heart all but shattered, Sookie was still crying softly. He brought his head near hers and whispered, "Sookie, I've got you sweetheart… I've got you." Her only reply was a quiet sob.

But it was Bill's tears that stained the pillow.

**XxXxX**

Sookie woke with one thing on her mind. She needed the bathroom and she needed it right this instant! She threw back the covers and all but sprinted to get there. It wasn't until she was washing her hands that she thought about what she'd done.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was grotesque face from the night before, she looked almost her normal self. Where the horrendous black and blue devastation had been earlier in the day, it was now mostly that yellowish-green look of old, fading bruises. There was just the faintest line on her face where the gash had been, and her nose seemed to be at least close to where it had been. She leaned forward and turned herself to look over her shoulder. Most of the bruises there were gone too.

She looked down at her ankle, it wasn't puffy and it was the same color as the rest of the bruises. She lifted her foot from the floor and rotated it very carefully. There was a definite twinge, but not pain. While she was checking her ankle out she probed her mouth with her tongue. The teeth that had been loose were once again firmly seated in her gums and she was unable to feel any chips whatsoever on any of her teeth.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the bedroom. She grabbed the robe lying on the bed and put it on. Then she stood, just looking at Bill. He was pale. Well, that was a stupid thought, she rolled her eyes, no… he was just paler than usual and his face appeared drawn. As she almost always did… she couldn't resist the need to touch him. She reached out and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead.

She turned and walked out of the bedroom. She picked up the phone and ordered a big pot of coffee. Then she decided she was pretty hungry and ordered an omelet with lots of add-ins, toast, juice, fruit and yogurt. When it arrived a few minutes later, she silently berated herself. There was enough food there to feed an army! A half hour later… she'd proved to be the ultimate army of one. She hadn't eaten everything… she put the yogurt and some fruit in the fridge, but she'd eaten more than she'd thought possible. She was a little surprised to notice that it was closer to dinner time than breakfast!

She felt better to have the food in her. She sat on the couch, her feet tucked under her. She thought about how the past week had played out. It was mind boggling really. She'd learned way too much information about the supernatural world. She refused to even think about the probabilities of all the other species. How had Joe put it? Oh yeah, she had a 'working knowledge'. At this point she was pretty sure she was done working when it came to the knowledge part! She no longer had any intentions, whatsoever, of quizzing Bill further about some of the species he'd revealed to her.

She poured fresh coffee and while she gave it some time to cool before she sipped it, she thought about the Caribbean. It was one of the best experiences she'd ever had. She wondered if Gran knew she went in the water. Okay, she did hope Gran knew that, but Sookie also hoped that that was all she knew about that night!

She smiled a crooked little smile and leaned her head against the top of the sofa. How was she supposed to do this? She felt like sighing but just didn't have it in her. What was her next step? She couldn't wait to get home, but she always felt that way when she'd been gone.

All things considered… life in Bon Temps was going to be unbelievably dull. With luck, at least.

Her question was deeper than that and she knew it. Was the real Sookie Stackhouse going to go home? Or was it a Sookie that didn't want to understand or even just wanted to deny everything that had happened?

She thought about Bill. Where were they headed? She thought about Nassau, the moon illuminating the beach… the water like diamonds and sapphires being tossed about. She thought about standing in the ocean, swaying with the movement, the moon lighting their way. She thought about how she'd held him, how she'd clung to him as he made love to her with millions of stars above her.

Then she thought about the days there. Eating on the terrace looking out over the ocean, seeing the color of the water. A color seen there and nowhere else in the world. She thought of how it had made her feel… then thought of Bill… resting in the special light-tight room. He would never know what she had seen as she sat alone looking at the water, warm under the bright midday sun.

She thought about the way he wore the shorts just to please her, how he saved her from the stab of the ray she'd stepped on. Her mind was on an endless loop, of the latest 'adventure' she'd just barely lived through and the days preceding it. Then it seemed everything, absolutely _everything _bad that had happened to her since she'd met Bill ran alongside the good... the loop rolled on and on...

She thought of how frightened she'd felt when she saw Joe and John helping get Bill into the helicopter. She thought he was headed for the true death. The Were had shot Bill point blank in the chest with that monster .45. What made it seriously life-threateningly dangerous for Bill was that the bullets he used were custom made of pure silver.

Sookie couldn't stop from shaking her head over the irony of that one. Who would have guessed a flipping werewolf would be carrying a gun loaded with silver bullets? Then she had to wonder… if she was that frightened of how Bill had looked, what had he thought when he'd first seen her?

This time she did sigh. Her eyes began tearing and she worked hard to keep them from falling. It was making her angry, she was tired of crying! She put her coffee cup down and pushed her knuckles into her eyes. She tried her best to keep from crying out with frustration. She hated being somewhere other than home, it just frustrated her all the more. She began to pace… her mind raced, she had to DO something! On and on the loop played, shredding her emotions until she could stand no more.

She grabbed a pillow off the couch and held it to her face. She pressed her face into it and started screaming. She screamed and screamed until her voice was gone. Then she pulled a cushion from the loveseat and dropped it on the floor. She started kicking, she kicked and kicked until she couldn't lift her foot anymore.

Physically and emotionally spent, she dropped to the carpet and drew her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and tucked her chin to her chest. She cried until she had no tears left. She lay there on the floor, her mind finally blank. No more thoughts… no more anger… no more fear… no anything. She closed herself down so completely, she never heard the soft click of the bedroom door as Bill carefully closed it.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was taking a shower when she heard Bill knock and call out her name. She tried to put some life in her voice when she called out, "Come on in, the water's fine!"

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He noticed the warming light was off so he flipped it on, so she'd be more comfortable when she got out. He dropped his robe and opened the door to the shower, he stepped in and she smiled. But as soon as she turned from him, the smile was gone. Sookie wasn't aware that Bill could see the reflection of her face in the smoked glass door.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" he said softly. He was running his now soapy hands very carefully over her back and shoulders. To the human eye, they'd have to look closely to see the areas that had been so badly bruised. However, he was able to see each and every one of the remaining marks, and he hated that she'd suffered so.

"Uh… I don't think… I mean would you mind… if, I say no?" she said with her voice timid in a way he'd never heard before. It was as if she was expecting a horrid rebuke.

Then it hit him, "Oh darling… oh…" he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "I didn't mean that I wanted you to do _that_! I just thought... maybe I could just make you feel better, sweetheart I didn't expect you to…" he faltered.

"Oh. Okay." She said and disengaged herself from him.

He wasn't sure if he should step out of the shower or remain. The question was answered when she put her head under the water, then handed him the shampoo.

He poured the liquid in his hand and she tipped her head back. As delicately as he could, he began to lather her hair. He was glad she had allowed him this, he was certain she had no idea of how blood-soaked the back of her head still was.

He eventually got the shampoo dispersed after lathering it up, softening the clumps, he said in a low voice, "Rinse darling."

She turned toward him, her eyes meeting his fully. She seemed to be searching them, for what he couldn't guess. He wanted to step forward then… to take her in his arms and kiss her, to make love to her… but she lowered her eyes, and the moment vanished. She stepped back and rinsed the blood and shampoo from her hair.

She stepped from under the spray and again she looked deeply into his eyes. This time, he did not miss the chance… he reached toward her, he was going to put his hand at the back of her neck to draw them together… then she flinched and pushed his hand away forcefully without thinking. He dropped his hand immediately but the 'damage' for the lack of a better word, had been done.

"Is it all out?" she asked him.

"Pardon?" Bill missed her meaning.

"The shampoo? Is it all rinsed out?"

"Yes…" he really didn't know what to say.

"I'm just gonna slip out, okay?" she tried to say it in a lightly but it fell flat.

Bill moved so she could open the door and step out. After she did Bill put his palms flat on the shower's tiled walls and ducked his head under the water. He was at a loss. A complete loss.

He was surprised when he emerged from the bathroom to discover Sookie sitting on the bed, her hair and body still wrapped in towels, her knees drawn up and her chin resting atop her hands.

"Sookie?" he asked as softly as he could.

"Bill, when you first met me? Am I that same person?"

He walked to the bed and sat down next to her. "How do you mean sweetheart?"

"Am I the same?" her voice had an edge. Not anger or even frustration. But it bothered Bill to hear the hint of _desperation _in her tone.

Bill decided it was now or never. "No. You aren't."

"Hmm…" was the only sound she made. It wasn't a questioning sound, not an annoyed sound. Just 'hmm'.

"May I tell you why?" Bill asked her tenderly.

She laid her cheek on her hands and looked him in the face, "I'd like that."

"The first night I saw you, you were a job. We've discussed that."

She frowned slightly. Even with all his explanation and logic spelled out for her, she still didn't like the fact that he been sent to 'procure' her for some wigged-out vampire queen. But that was the past, this was the present so she stopped frowning.

"Then I spoke to you…" he shrugged his shoulders in 'no big deal' manner.

"Then I truly _saw _you and you were captivating. I saw this beautiful young woman and as I grew to love you, Sookie you brought me back to a place in my heart I had never wanted to leave."

"And now?" her voice soft yet still slightly vacant.

"You are a small town girl Sookie, you weren't completely naïve per se, but you were just… still learning! I fell so deeply in love with you and you did the same. You honored me by giving that part of yourself that is unquestionably a woman's most intimate self."

He fell quiet… then he smiled a sad smile. "Then you met my world. You were _forced_to, see me. There have been many times Sookie that I have regretted that. Regretted it very deeply."

"Because of that, you have changed, we've changed. You're still captivating Sookie, I still marvel at not only the sight of you, of your touch, of my love for you and your love for me … but that part of you that was once blissfully unaware? That part of you is gone forever. You can't go back to the way things were... any more than you could take back your virginity."

"I have often thought about what our relationship really is. I fell so hard for you that I took from you greedily… Sookie, sometimes I feel like I exacted far too great a price for the sake of my loving you."

"So to answer you, no, you are not that same woman I met those years ago. But you are, undoubtedly… better. As if it could even be possible… I love you more now than I did at the beginning. When I thought because of my world, I may have lost you? I was in a panic, when I saw what happened to you I was beside myself with sorrow. None of the things that have happened since I fell in love with you have been run of the mill. I have to resign myself to that every day. And I hate it Sookie."

He fell silent. She watched his face, he looked at his hands. They were like that for a bit… with time slipping by relatively unnoticed.

Then she whispered, "What do you feel now?"

A single bloody tear began its descent down Bill's face. His eyes lifted to meet hers, "I feel grief sweetheart. I feel deep, punishing grief for all I've taken from you and I feel guilt because if not for me… you would have never known all the pain and heartbreak I've been powerless to keep from destroying your life as you knew it."

Sookie lifted her head off her hands. She reached over and caught Bill's tear with her index finger. She looked at the crimson drop as if it held the secrets of the world in it.

She straightened up and put her feet on the floor. Without a word, she stood and walked into the bathroom. Bill was a little surprised to hear the shower start. "Bill?" he heard her call softly.

He stepped inside, startled to see that she stood naked in the shower, all six shower heads were on and the glass enclosure looked as if it was in the middle of a summer rain. Sookie held her hand out. He dropped the towel from his waist and walked into the shower, she smiled at him. "I need you to wash my hair Bill. I really do." He pulled the shower door closed and she knelt on the folded towel on the tile. She smiled up at him and she handed him the shampoo.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh... you know the drill...**

**Retribution **

Sookie was just finishing her make-up when she heard her cell phone ring. She hurried to grab it and as she did she smiled, "Hi Sam!" she said, "How are things going?"

She listened as Sam told her that the fire marshal had finally signed off on the fire as electrical-accidental, and he could officially start cleanup tomorrow. Not surprisingly, he admitted that he and Terry had already started pulling the charred areas of the wall behind the grill off and Sookie had to laugh when Sam told her that Lafayette was bitching because the grill wasn't getting replaced too.

They talked for a bit more, Sam told her it would be at least three days before he would have anything for her to help with, she could tell he was worried about her and the financial hit she was taking because of the fire. Sookie had a decision to make and she did it quickly. "Oh Sam… don't worry about me, I actually had a chance to pick up some extra cash while I've been here so I'm okay."

Sookie rolled her eyes when Sam asked her if it was vampire shit and she just laughed. "No Sam… it wasn't vampire shit! And not to cut this short, Bill and I will be headed out in a little while, we're meeting with some friends."

Sookie continued getting ready by slipping into her shoes while she chatted with Sam. Tara had told him about their impulsive trip to the Bahamas so he asked her how she'd liked it. She told him it had been one of the most beautiful places Bill had ever taken her to. She switched the phone to her opposite ear as she put her second earring on. As she did, Bill stepped into the doorway and pointed at his watch. She nodded and picked up her wrap from where it was lying on the bed.

As she walked to where Bill stood before the open elevator door she said, "Sam, I have to go now, I'm so glad that everything is worked out… I'll see you soon, okay?"

Sookie hung up and just like that something clicked into place. Something she'd been trying to get a grasp on for days. She smiled and was looking forward to seeing Rose and Joe.

She dropped her phone in her bag and stepped into the elevator where John greeted her and Bill with a smile. Sookie wasn't sure which man's smile was bigger. Though Sookie had to admit… John's was certainly a bit more wistful. The three of them rode down and John held the doors for them. Once they were comfortably seated in the limo, she told Bill what Sam had told her.

"That's a good thing for Sam, he's not much for sitting around." Sookie said. She took Bill's hand in hers and whispered, "Are we going back to the Dagger?"

Bill gave her hand a squeeze and said, "The Black Dagger, most definitely!"

Sookie leaned her head on Bill's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. They were pulling into the parking garage of Mr. Garth's office building. But instead of dropping them at the usual spot, the limo drove two levels lower.

Sookie began to get tense and Bill felt it immediately, "Are you sure you're up for this?" Bill asked, a slight note of concern in his voice.

Sookie's voice was as cold as dry ice. "Oh yeah… I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Bill's eyebrows arched up his forehead but he said nothing. He couldn't help but think about their earlier conversation. She was different, no doubt. His worry was that it may not be enough.

The limo eased to a stop and John quickly opened the door for them. He extended his hand to Sookie and as she took it she was rocked by a bolt of emotion from him. Wow, Sookie thought… this demon payback thing was intense!

**XxXxX**

John led them to a plain, normal set of elevator doors. John inserted a special key into a slot below the button. The doors slid open but it was nothing more than your basic elevator. John stepped in, inserted the key into the panel and turned it. He removed the key and wished them a good night.

After the glimpse of John's thoughts, Sookie was beginning to feel a little apprehensive. But she'd agreed to do this and she was determined to follow through with it.

Bill in the meantime could feel the change in her. He couldn't help but wonder if she was really prepared for the outcome if things got out of hand. As he had so often wished before, he truly wished he had the ability to glamour away the bad things for her when they happened.

The door slid open and Bill took Sookie's hand and they stepped into a hallway not unlike any office building in the world. In an instant Rose appeared. She kissed both of Sookie's cheeks and said, "Oh Sookie! You look wonderful!" With that she nodded hello to Bill and she linked her arm through Sookie's.

They began walking and Rose said, "Joe will be talking to Del first, he won't know you're here. And did Joe explain the werewolf was dispatched during the fray?" Sookie just nodded. Bill had already explained that when the Were shot him, Joe had, "surged forward" as Bill went down. Bill said his injury prevented him from being able to give her any specific details other than the fact that Joe had dispatched the Were quickly.

Bill had asked her if she wanted him to have Joe tell her the details. Sookie thought that over and told Bill she didn't need to know. At the time she was so upset about Bill getting shot, she hadn't given it much thought. She wondered now if this whole thing was a good idea. Too late to turn back now. Rose opened a door and they found themselves in a darkened room. One wall was one-way glass and Sookie saw Del, pretty beat up and restrained in a manner that looked horribly painful. She swallowed hard.

"Sookie?" Bill asked quietly. "Are you…?" He left the sentence unfinished. She stared at Del through the glass. He was undoubtedly in great pain. The chair he was seated on was not a normal chair. The legs were set widely apart and his legs were attached to them with what looked as if it was a wire of some sort. His arms oddly enough were restrained together at the wrist and elbow and were pulled downward between his legs attached to a metal ring in the cement floor. Had his elbow been free, they could have rested on his thighs. This way the pain had to be unbearable, Sookie thought to herself.

Rose gestured for them to sit, there were a set of upholstered chairs and a couch, all looked quite comfortable. Bill and Sookie sat in the chairs and Rose asked if they wanted any refreshments. Both declined. Rose patted Sookie's shoulder and said, "I'll let them know you're all set." She gave her a smile and turned to leave the room. She paused just short of the door and walked back to where they sat. She took a small object from the table that sat behind them and handed it to Sookie.

"All you have to do is press this button here," she touched it with her fingernail, "And Joe will be able to hear you, he's wearing an earpiece."

Sookie looked at Rose and said, "Why would I need this?"

Rose seemed just a little surprised. "Sookie, it's so you can let Joe know if there are any questions you'd like Del to answer… or instructions." She gave Sookie a smile and for the very first time, Sookie saw the part of Rose that was demon.

Sookie just thanked Rose a little uncertainly and she looked back at the room were Del sat. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

Bill immediately said, "Sookie? Look at me, please."

She did and he searched her eyes deeply. "Do you understand that Joe may… no, that's not right… he _will _hurt Del? Or worse?" Bill was ready to stand and leave the room with her at that very moment, her eyes didn't seem to be fully aware of how the "questioning" of a part demon by another was nothing like what most humans considered normal.

After a beat, Sookie's eyes seemed to focus and she said, "No… it's okay Bill." And took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Then she examined the small device Rose had given her. Joe walked into the room with Del, and Sookie was surprised to see Joe in jeans and a t-shirt.

Joe was a fine figure of a man in a business suit. He was even better dressed casually. Wide shouldered and narrow hipped, his biceps and forearms were amazingly muscular. From the stretch of the fabric of his t-shirt, she had little doubt that his chest muscles were massive and there seemed to be little doubt he possessed washboard abs. Sookie suddenly understood how Joe had broken Del's hand so easily in Fangtasia when he'd grabbed it.

Joe sat in a much more comfortable chair near Del and said, "Hello Del. I'd ask how you are but it seems a bit obvious, doesn't it?"

"Look… cut the shit and do what you're gonna do."

"What do you think I'm going to do Del?" Joe said pleasantly.

"Just ask your damn questions!" Del yelled.

Sookie suddenly felt Del's fear. He was doing everything in him to remain defiant but he was terrified of what he knew was to come.

Joe asked quietly, "Do you think I'm going to hurt you Del?"

"DO IT ALREADY!" Del shouted, his face a bright red. He strained against the bindings. "Do IT!"

Joe looked toward the glass and Sookie cleared her throat. She pushed the button. "Ask him how long he's worked with Alan and why? Oh and please…. Maybe tell him you aren't going to hurt him."

Sookie saw just a flit of a smile come and go on Joe's face before he said, "I need to explain something to you. Do you remember when you accosted Miss Stackhouse at Fangtasia?"

"Yeah, you broke my fucking hand and three ribs, so what?"

"Del, Del, Del…" Joe sighed. "You should know that the only reason I have not started slicing your skin off with this," Joe's hand moved faster than Sookie could follow but she instantly recognized the straight edged razor he held in his hand. She gasped loudly at the sight of it.

"…Is because, much like she did that night, she doesn't believe in unnecessary pain. So Miss Stackhouse has informed me that she'd be more comfortable if I did not resort to using this."

Once again, in a move too close to follow, Joe's arm struck as fast as lightning, Del howled and blood ran from a slice of one of Del's arms. "I, however… will abandon her wishes at any moment if I am remotely unhappy with the quality of your answers or cooperation, understand?" Joe turned his head slightly and waited for Del to reply.

Del was working hard to control his composure when Joe said, "Del?" in a deceivingly moderate tone.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" Del managed to say in an almost normal tone of voice.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Joe smiled and the razor disappeared. "Now, how long have you been working with Alan?"

Sookie found herself mesmerized by the blood that ran down Del's arm but felt a tiny bit of relief when she noticed that it was already slowing down considerably. She looked at Bill, she wasn't sure if it was the sight and smell of blood or if it was what they'd just witnessed that made him look the way he did.

He did however, gesture toward the scene before them and ask her, "Really?"

She gave a sad nod and looked away from his face and back to the one way glass. Del was saying, "…it was only since that time you told me I hadn't earned the bonus." Dell sounded like a whining child, spouting an excuse that he hoped would get him out of trouble.

Sookie pushed the button and quietly said, "What did Eric tell Del to do about me?"

Joe relayed the question to Del and he looked at Joe blankly and said, "I don't know… I just know that Alan called and told me to meet him at his place. From there we drove to the hotel. He said to wait for him in back. He came out with her, tossed her in the back seat and told me to haul ass, and I did!"

"You want me to believe that's all there was to it?" Joe asked with great skepticism.

"Well... Yeah… that's…" The razor flicked open. "Okay! He told me he was snatching her and asked me if I wanted in on a little payback!"

Joe leaned forward with the razor, he slowly laid it on the skin of Del's forearm. He began applying pressure and Sookie noticed tiny beads of blood rise along the blades edge.

"And?" Joe said ominously

"He said he'd pay me, too!"

Joe's eyes flicked to Del's with an unspoken question. "My usual fee plus," Del faltered a little.

"Go on…" Joe prodded lightly.

"Plus he said, I didn't have to be especially… you know, um… nice to her."

Joe pushed the blade down just an iota and Dell groaned, "He said I could! I c-c-could…!" he stuttered.

"What!" Joe bellowed in his demon voice and even Sookie flinched in fear.

"He said I'd get to hurt and maybe even you know… have her if I wanted, so long as I helped him!"

"How else did you need to help him?"

"I had to bring along some muscle in case… somebody found out where we were going!"

Joe applied pressure and the droplets along the blade edge got larger. Sookie's mouth went dry. "Somebody? Who? Me? Bill?"

"No," Del groaned. "I don't know! Maybe from Northman! I don't know! Alan seemed really pissed about something! Something more than finding out she was scamming him that's for damn sure!"

Just that fast Joe removed the razor from Del's arm and stood. With his back to Del, Joe stared into the glass.

Sookie spoke softly into the mike. "Does Alan know what Del is or that the other guy was a werewolf?"

Joe turned his attention back to Del. He slowly walked around Del. He would reach out and just graze Del's skin and Del would flinch. Joe put the razor, dull side down, on top of Del's ear between the ear and his skull. Del froze, his face filled with terror.

Does Alan know anything of the supernatural world other than the vampires?"

"No!" Dell said emphatically. "No, he doesn't! I swear it! Unless Northman told him, I don't think he knows nothing about us or the Weres"

Joe glanced at Sookie through the glass.

Sookie spoke, "Did Alan tell Del details about why he did what he did? Did he only want me injured and scared or did he really intend to have me killed?"

Joe asked Del the question. He also placed just the slightest downward pressure on the razor. "I don't know! I think that he wasn't supposed to bang her up that bad, but I think he really wanted to hurt her. I don't know what she did but he wanted to make her pay! That's how he said it!"

Sookie was feeling sick to her stomach. She said, "Ask for any connection to Eric, other than that I don't care."

Joe lifted the razor from Del's ear and started walking around him again, as if deep in thought. Del watched his every move. Joe stopped in front of him and reached out with the razor and it was almost comical the way Del's eyes crossed as Joe inched the blade closer and closer to Del's left eye.

Joe enunciated every word with each fraction of an inch closer… "What did Eric Northman tell Alan?" He punctuated the last word by placing the edge of the razor on the eyelid of Del's eye.

"Nothing! I swear! If he told Alan anything he didn't tell me!" Del made a mistake just then. He copped an attitude. He must have figured that Sookie wouldn't see him hurt so he said venomously, "I told you… All he did was call me up and ask me if I wanted to get a little payback on that cu…" before he could finish the nastiest of words, Joe backhanded Del so hard that the wire snapped from the ring on the floor and chair not only tipped over but slammed into the wall more than eight feet away. In the blink of an eye, Joe had Del by the throat and Del's face began turning an awful shade of purple.

"No!" Sookie screamed and she pounded the glass with her fist.

Joe continued to bear down on Del's throat with one hand and pounded Del's body with blow after blow. Sookie screamed one pitiful, "NO!" before Joe released Del's throat and regained his composure. Del worked laboriously to get air down his bruised and swelling windpipe.

Joe faced the window and said, "I'm sor…" but Sookie had already left the room and was running for the elevator. Bill met her there and swept her up in his arms. She sobbed and pounded on him with her fists as he held her. After a moment her anger, her shock and her guilt drained away but her tears didn't cease.

"I want to go home." She whispered miserably, in between great gulps of air between her sobs. "I want to go home!"

The elevator doors slid open and John was inside waiting. His face looked devastatingly sad. Bill held Sookie close and she buried her face in his neck. She cried all the way to the parking garage. Bill carried her into the limo and sat with her on his lap.

By the time they reached Bill's car, she had cried herself to sleep. Cradling her carefully, he had John recline the passenger seat, then he placed her on it and buckled the safety belt. John told him they would send their things to Bon Temps immediately.

With that, John said quietly, "I wished he hadn't let her see that, I hope she is okay… she's, well… you know. She's somebody special."

Bill looked at John and said, "Yes, she is. Please ask Mr. Maxwell not to attempt to contact her without going through me. She is mine and I will see her respected."

John bowed his head at Bill and said very sincerely, "Yes sir. Please tell her I said good-bye and I wish her well."

The skin around Bill's eyes softened a bit as he picked up the tone of John's words. Bill too bowed his head slightly and said, "I will do that John." Bill got in the car and drove away as John watched. Bill wouldn't have been surprised to see the tears that welled up in John's eyes as he watched the Mercedes disappear.

**Remorse  
**

Sookie was aware of two things and they lightened her heart immediately. She was in her own bed and that Bill had stayed there with her because she could smell the magnolia blossom before she opened her eyes and saw it in the glass bowl beside the bed.

She stretched long and yawned loudly, then threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She refused to even glance toward the mirror. She never looked up as she washed her hands and more or less stumbled into the kitchen to start coffee. Once the coffee maker started to gurgle, she sat down at the table and began going through her mail.

She separated the important from the unimportant but didn't bother opening any of it. She just sat listening to the coffee pot and wondered how awful she looked. She remembered some of the ride home last night, she remembered Bill putting her to bed and holding her while she shook and cried, for what seemed like forever. She could tell by the way her eyes felt that her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and she didn't doubt that her eyes were most likely horridly bloodshot.

Mostly, she just sat there waiting for the coffee to finish so she could caffeinate her brain into more lucid thought. She wasn't exactly sure she _wanted _to do that but she did know that she _had_to do that. The aroma of the brewing coffee began to perk her up and she got up and got her favorite mug down.

Crap! She suddenly thought, no cream! Purely by habit she checked the fridge and was delighted to see a new bottle of cream and a half gallon of fresh milk on the shelf. Both had large red smiley faces drawn on them and she knew she had Tara to thank for that. She opened the cream and still sniffed it out of habit, then poured some in her mug. By then the coffee was ready and she filled her mug, slipped her feet into her slippers, grabbed the important mail and shuffled out the front door.

She put her mail and coffee down on her little table, brushed the seat of her favorite chair and sat. She picked up her mug and sipped it slowly. She breathed in deeply and just held her breath until she felt her body relax with the familiar smells and sounds of home. She looked out across the sun dappled front yard, she took in the sounds of the birds and insects and she rejoiced in it all.

Somewhere nearby it seemed that a Blue Jay was having a fight with a gray squirrel and though there were times when their noise would have annoyed her, today it just brought her spirits up. She began to see things around the yard that pointed to her absence of more than a week. There were small branches here and there on the grass, blown from the pine trees that were always shedding their needles and small limbs when the wind moved quick.

She looked at the grass and knew that she wouldn't bother with a shower once she finished her coffee, the grass needed to be cut. Eventually, she emptied her mug and went into the house for a refill. She had a thought and grabbed the house phone, her cell from her purse and her letter opener and traipsed back to the porch. She dropped the phones onto the cushion of the chair, set her coffee on the table and then moved the phones and sat down.

She called Jason first from the house phone so he'd see the number on his caller id. He kept his personal phone off when he was at work but he'd check for messages on his breaks. She left him a message that she was home and he should give her a call when he had time.

She called Tara and got her voicemail so she told her she'd gotten home, she thanked her getting her mail and for the cream and milk and told her she'd call her back later but she wanted to make her dinner this week while they had the chance to have a free evening together since they were both off work.

She scrolled through her cell phone 'numbers dialed' until she found the one she wanted. She hit the redial and left a message when it beeped. "Hi! It's me Sookie, I'm at home all day today. Bill's here so if you could get back to me here before dark I'd appreciate it… oh! I'm gonna cut the grass and so if I don't answer just leave a message. Bye!"

Sookie flipped her phone shut and smiled. She really hoped that it was ready, she was so excited! Once she started opening her mail, she didn't stay excited very long. The mail was depressing. Bills, a notice from Chuck the mechanic that she needed her oil changed and probably her brakes should be taken care of this time since they were getting dangerously worn.

She tossed the mail aside then took a big swig of coffee. She had to think hard about what she was going to do about the money Joe had given her. Since they hadn't caught Alan with the sting, she didn't figure she was entitled to any of the money they'd paid her. Which meant the debit card in her purse wasn't hers to use.

Then a deep remorse fell upon her. That meant the money she had already used would have to be paid back. Caffeine wasn't going to bring up this mood. She wished she'd never met Eric Northman but she couldn't lay all this on his shoulders… well yeah, she could because the only reason she got involved in the demon shit was because of the vampire shit.

She closed her eyes and her mind cruelly replayed every fist she took, every drop of blood, both hers and what she'd watched Joe exact from Del… but still. She'd been seduced by the money. There was no denying that. She was reminded of something her Gran had told her many times in her life, "You reap what you sow."

Indeed she had. Completely burned out mentally at the moment, she figured she may as well get to work. She gathered everything up and headed into the house. She changed into a pair of ratty shorts and a paint stained t shirt. She tied her yard shoes and swept her hair up into a sloppy ponytail, made her way outside and opened the shed. She pushed the lawn mower out into the sun then had a thought.

She went back into the house and changed into one of her favorite swimsuits. If she was going to work, there was no use getting t-shirt sleeve tan lines! She also grabbed her music player and ear buds. She turned on her tunes and out she went. After she gassed up the mower, she quickly walked the yard and picked up the branches and occasional pine cone so she wouldn't run them over.

She tossed the debris over the fence at the edge of the woods and walked back to the mower. She primed it then yanked the cord, happy when it started on the first pull and proceeded to cut the grass. For the next hour she occasionally sang along quite badly as her play list progressed. As her front, side and back yard fell beneath her blade. About halfway through the job, Sookie took a moment to whisper a little prayer of thanks for returning home in one piece.

Once she'd gotten the lawn mowed, she realized she was ravenous. She went back inside and opened the fridge. She found herself with a dilemma. Have a glass of milk, a couple pickles and some cheese… no wait, the cheese had mold. Or… clean up and go get some groceries.

Going for groceries was the choice, but she did drink two big glasses of milk before she went to shower. She peeled off the swimsuit and finally made herself look in the mirror. Maybe she hadn't look as awful as she'd felt or maybe it was the hard workout she'd just put herself through but it she was relieved to see it wasn't too bad.

She undid her hair, brushed it through and turned the shower on. Once she had it adjusted she stepped in and within minutes she felt on top of her world again. She drenched her sweaty hair and poured a generous amount of shampoo in her hand then massaged it to a full lather. She piled it atop her head and grabbed the soap from the dish and began to soap herself up.

Once free from the sweat and grime, she washed out all the shampoo and rinsed off all the soap. She then added deep conditioner to her hair piling it back up on her head, then grabbed her shower poof and squeezed a good blob of moisturizing body wash and this time she lathered herself up thoroughly. She used a nail brush to get all the dirt from under her nails, she used a pumice stone on her feet, then finally rinsed the conditioner from her hair.

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom, she felt almost as pampered as she had on her spa day. She combed out her hair and decided to let stay loose. It would be dry by the time she drove to the store anyway. She put a little makeup on and left the house locking the door behind her. When she got to the end of her driveway, she hopped out to get her mail. She just tossed it on the seat and drove off. Even when she was dodging the potholes in the parish road, and singing along to the radio, she was still aware of the deep sadness being home wasn't completely taking away.

She was in the checkout line when she got the phone call she was waiting for, she got more excited the more she talked. She agreed on a time and said she couldn't wait to see it.

As the girl at the register rang up her groceries, Sookie pulled her real (as she thought of it) debit card out of her wallet and watched the total carefully. The other card was in the space next to hers, looking all shiny and pretty. She sighed inwardly.

She carried the groceries to her car and thought she could probably cut it into a couple of pieces and mail it to Joe. She couldn't really afford to mail it overnight or something like that and she didn't think sending it through the regular mail was a good idea either. Besides, she thought about it as she drove out of the parking lot. She would have to arrange repayment of the money she'd spent already so there was no use not to take care of it right now.

Even though she had perishables in the car, she pulled into the post office lot and went inside. Sandy Benson was at her window and she smiled at Sookie, "Hey Sookie! How was your vacation! I heard you went to the Bahamas! What was it like?" Sandy was bursting with curiosity and a little bit of jealousy Sookie heard.

Life in a small town, Sookie couldn't help but think to herself. She smiled and said it was incredible and didn't alter Sandy's perception that all the time she'd been away hadn't been spent on the beaches of Nassau. She just smiled and raved about the beauty and the fun and then brought the conversation quickly around to her purpose.

"Sandy, I need to send something to a company in Shreveport and I was wondering if you would have a way to look up the address? I was going to go online but I forgot and I've got groceries in the car…." Sookie let her sentence trail off and Sandy said, "Oh sure! I can do that!" She leaned forward and whispered, "Buford's outside having a smoke so I can do it… what's it called?"

"Really?" Sookie gushed, "That would be great! It's Garth and Associates. Do you have a scissors?"

"Sure do!" She handed Sookie the scissors and Sookie looked at the rack of envelopes and other mailing items for sale on a rack by the counter. She took a small padded one and with her back to Sandy, cut the card in half. She took a note she'd written her grocery list on and tore off the bottom half. She wrote a quick note and asked that Joe please contact her about repayment of money spent. And slipped it into the envelope with the cut card.

She turned around and Sandy had the address ready for her. She paid for the envelope and the postage and begging forgiveness for her rapid departure wished Sandy a good day and left the post office.

She cranked up her air conditioning to hopefully help cool down the groceries and turned her car toward home. She listened to the radio and thought about the events of the last few days. It was hard to sort out her feelings. She did admit that even though the looming requirement of paying back the money she'd spent, she felt a lot less remorse and a lot more peace now that the card was on its way back to Mr. Garth and Joe.

While she didn't quite know what was ahead when it came to Eric and herself, she was able to leave the thought by the wayside and concentrate on what she was living at the moment.

She was here, she was happy she'd accomplished as much as she had by this time of the day. She'd be home soon, she'd eat and maybe take a little nap. Her most fervent hope being able to spend the entire night making love to Bill, be that listening to him reading her poetry or ravishing her body until she quivered like a bowl of Jell-O… all that mattered to her was that they were in Bon Temps, they were together and they could do whatever their hearts desired.

As she carried the last of the groceries up the steps of the back porch, she was smiling and humming to herself and couldn't wait for full dark.

**Dorothy Had The Right Idea! **

Sookie was standing at the kitchen sink rinsing the grapes she'd bought when she heard the delivery truck turn off the road onto her driveway. She saw flashes of it through the trees until it came into full view.

She sighed and reached for a towel to wipe her hands with. She walked out the front door as the delivery guy, Butch jumped down from the truck. "Hey Sookie!" he greeted her as he walked around the back of the truck and flipped the door up, "How'd ya' like the Bahamas?"

Sookie just smiled and said it was great but the entire time she was hearing Butch wondering what the big deal was with water and sand… if he was ever going to travel somewhere, it would be a hunting trip to someplace like Montana or Colorado! He was also a little curious about the fact that Sookie rarely got packages but she sure had enough today! Sookie's smile faltered a bit with that.

"So what'd ya' do? Win the lottery or something?" He pushed a stack of boxes toward the back of the truck, then he jumped down and handed her the clipboard, "Just sign across the line there, you don't have to sign for each one."

He started taking boxes up to the porch and stacking them there. While he did that, Sookie counted the lines… twelve! What in the world? She saw the shipper and groaned. Garth and Associates. Crap. She wasn't all that taken aback…

She'd expected one or even two. She knew that the things they'd left behind at the Black Dagger would be showing up. She'd called the hotel this morning to make arrangements to get their things but they'd told her it was already taken care of. She made an educated guess that they'd also sent the clothes and luggage from the entire stay. Wonderful.

Butch pulled the last two off the truck and said, "I'm not supposed ta' but you want me to help you take 'em in for ya'?"

She almost said yes until she heard him hope he'd catch a boob shot when she leaned over. She just gave him a tight smile and said, "Appreciate it Butch but Jason will be here later."

Butch looked a little bummed and then said, "Oh gees! I almost forgot!" He held up one finger, indicating she should wait, then ran to the truck cab. He returned with a package that he informed her she had to sign for specially.

She did and then he asked her one more time if she needed help, Sookie was almost tempted to bend over at the waist and give him what he hoped for, instead she just gave him one of her best smiles and refused politely.

"Okay, see ya' Sookie!" he said as he hopped back into his truck and carefully backed up. then headed out to the road.

Sookie looked at the package in her hand. The shipping bill had specific instructions regarding who could receive it and verification was required. Sookie hoped Butch didn't get in trouble… he hadn't noted her driver's license photo ID number the way he was supposed to. Oh well, guess that's what happens when you're a guy on the lookout for boobs!

She walked over to the steps and sat on one. She stared at the boxes piled there, then back at the package in her hand. She was lost in thought for a moment. She knew the boxes contained the clothes, but why so many?

She wondered what would happen if she tossed the package away, loaded the boxes into her car and dropped them off at the Goodwill store. Would she feel any better? Would it erase all that had transpired? Of course it wouldn't. She considered her options… she could be a big weenie and wait until Bill got up and let him open it. She sighed. She'd never been _that _big a weenie and all things considered, she shouldn't start now.

She carefully pulled the tab that opened the box and shook the contents out. Enclosed within was a sheaf of papers, most seemed to be one sort or another of legal papers, two DVDs, one with her name, one with Bill's and a thick envelope with her name written on it. She knew one thing immediately, she wasn't about to watch the DVDs! She shuddered to think what might be on them.

She glanced at the legal papers and was surprised to see they were in regard to a disclosure agreement, a confidentiality agreement, compensation for injury and what seemed to be a consultation agreement and lots of other legal stuff she couldn't quite understand but then it occurred to her that it must be a contract of some kind. Then it dawned on her… did they expect her to sign this and still go to 'work' for them after everything that had happened? They must be nuts! She became so frustrated she tossed the papers aside, not even trying to catch them as the wafted off the porch and onto the grass.

Pissed, she ripped open the envelope and this time, she _didn't _toss the contents aside. Probably because she'd never held that much cash in her hand before her entire life! The note was handwritten by Rose, in which she explained to Sookie that they hoped this was fair compensation for the mental distress she'd suffered as a result of witnessing Del's questioning, and if it was not, to contact Rose directly and she would immediately dispatch more. Enclosed was another envelope, and inside was a letter from Joe. Along with a debit card identical to the one she had just cut in half and mailed to Shreveport.

She was shocked to read, _"Dearest Sookie, I know that the events of the last few days have been a considerable burden for you and on you. I offer my sincere apologies. Having gotten to you know you some, I take into account that you are a pure, steadfast and honorable person.  
_  
_Therefore, I can only assume you have already returned and/or destroyed the original debit card attached to this account, in the mistaken belief that you did not earn your fee. I am compelled to inform you that as a direct result of your work for us, Alan is currently in custody and awaiting trial. The money placed in said account is yours to use as you see fit. Please consider our offer of consulting for us in the future and please, stay in touch. It's truly been an honor getting to know you. With warmest regards, Joe"  
_

Sookie was stunned. She could only stare open-mouthed at the banded bills she held. With shaking hands, she finally got a grip on her senses and counted the bundles. Then she counted them a second time. She'd counted right. She counted a third time. There was five grand total. Five grand! Good heavens! What had she _just_been thinking? That she had been too impressed by the money? Uh-oh.

She looked at the angle of the sun in the sky. She groaned and once again wished it were already dark. But it was still a ways away. She got up and picked up the papers that had been blown about by the breeze. Then she went inside and stuffed all the cash and papers in one of her bedroom drawers. She couldn't think of what else to do with it!

Then she went out to the porch and began lugging in the boxes. She was sweating and she regretted refusing Butch's offer of help, once they were all inside, she shut the door and flopped down on the couch. After she rested a moment or two, she got a knife from the kitchen and began to carefully open the boxes one by one.

She had been right, it was all the clothes, including a fair amount she was pretty sure she hadn't even seen. Most of them were packed in the luggage and she also found the toiletries, the things from the hotel, her camera and the briefcase which still held the pink checkbook and her novels. (Although, she did notice the false financial papers were not inside the briefcase.) She didn't pay much attention to the fact that the clothes they had worn, had been laundered or dry cleaned and had been placed in the luggage, mostly because it was no longer surprising to her.

The last two boxes contained the things belonging to Bill, including the shorts and sandals she bought for him at Wal-Mart. She had to smile when she saw those. She laughed when she saw Eclipse tucked in his suitcase. The vase that had held the roses he'd bought for her was in one of the boxes, the roses were not and that was a little sad. She'd loved that he'd gotten her those. No use crying over spilt milk… at least the card had been tucked in with her camera.

Sookie heard a car coming down her driveway and grinned, she hoped it was Tara so she could show her the clothes and maybe Tara might be interested in sharing some of it! When she opened the door however, she was completely caught off guard when she watched a pink minivan park, then a lady got out, carrying a big box. The address on the door of the van listed a company name and phone number from Shreveport!

"Hello! Are you Miss Stackhouse?" the lady called out in a friendly voice.

"Uh, yes I am…"

The woman stepped up onto the porch, "These have been refrigerated and trimmed a little to revive them a bit and you should re-cut the stems when you arrange them, you have yourself a nice day now!"

Sookie stared at the lady as she gave Sookie a big smile and turned to walk away, "Wait" Sookie said, "I'll ah, get you a tip!"

"Oh none needed!" She got back into the van and turned a circle and drove down the drive with a wave.

Why am I even surprised Sookie thought to herself. She walked into the kitchen and put the floral box on the table, it was quite cold. She returned to the living room and picked up the vase she'd just unpacked. Sure enough, the box held the roses Bill had gotten her. There was a little packet of Flower Fresh and after cutting the stems she followed the mixing directions and arranged the roses that still smelled as beautiful as they had from the start. Almost all of them had bloomed fully and they were exquisite.

She carried the roses into the living room. She inhaled the sweet scent and smiled. She would be so glad when Bill got up… she paced the floor trying to figure out what she should be doing about all this. Her mind just wouldn't slow down. All that cash? A contract? The money in the bank account was actually hers! Good Lord! How was she going to deal with this?

Then she heard something and it occurred to her that her up and down emotions had once again disturbed Bill's rest. With a smile she picked up the phone and called Bill's cell. She smiled even wider when she heard the faint ring.

He answered with, "Sookie would you please stop pacing. And just so you know, I'm going to sink some screws in your floorboards later, they squeak."

She sat on the couch and answered, "I'm sorry honey, but you can't fix the floorboards because the squeaking makes the house homey!"

"So, what have I missed?" he asked. Sookie could imagine him lying below her. "Let me guess… Joe has sent the clothes and our things from the hotel?"

"See, I knew there was a reason I loved you… your quick mind."

"Uh-huh… so why all the, let's see? Happiness, sadness, frustration, happiness, dread, anger, shock and _whatever_led to the pacing?"

"Well, Mr. Smart-aleck, among the many things delivered here today was five-thousand dollars in cash, a replacement debit card for the one I cut in half and mailed back to them today… and oh, what appears to be legal papers about consultation contracts or I don't know what all else!" she ended shrilly.

"Sookie? Sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a breath."

She did. "There's also DVDs… one for you and one for me and I've decided you're watching them both, without me… I don't even want to know!" She blew her bangs off her forehead and then said, "Know what else?"

"What else?" Bill lay in the dark, smiling broadly. He was feeling her emotions ratcheting down.

"They sent me my roses."

That tossed Bill for a loop, "Really!"

"Yes, can you believe it? They actually had a florist from Shreveport bring them after they refrigerated them to freshen them! They look just wonderful and I can smell them clear across the room."

"I'm glad, that was very nice of them to do that."

"Bill?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did I tell you how much I loved you for getting me roses?"

"No, I don't believe you did, no."

"Bill!" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh well… maybe you might have mentioned it a time or two…"

"Bill?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I calm enough for you to rest?"

"Yes darling…"

"Sweet dreams honey…."

"I'll see you soon Sookie… and Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you mention something about a red lace teddy with my name on it?"

"Go back to sleep Bill…"

She disconnected and sat on the couch smiling. She reached over and picked up the novel Bill had bought her in  
Shreveport. She wanted to keep her mind in neutral so Bill got more rest. Besides, there wasn't anything else to do right now. She'd be with Bill in a few hours, her yard work was done and she was sitting on _her_couch.

There certainly weren't any Picasso's hanging on the walls and the couch certainly didn't cost anything more than a hundred bucks way back when it was new but as she tucked her bare feet up under herself as she settled back to read… it was all hers and it was _home_ and that was all that mattered.

Once Sookie had calmed herself so Bill could rest, she read a few chapters then decided it was too nice to stay inside. She made a big pitcher of sweet tea and it was perfect timing as Tara drove down the driveway. They met on the porch and after a hug, they sat down on the porch swing and talked.

"So, what you're telling me is that there's even more stuff?" Tara was feeling a little shell-shocked at the moment.

"Way more and trust me… you don't want to know about some of 'em!"

"Hell… I didn't ever wanna know about any of 'em!" Tara knocked back some tea. "So, even though those dudes were demons? They like, bought you shit and let you keep all this stuff and shit?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Yup… Want to check out the clothes?"

"Hell yeah!" they stood and as they walked into the house Tara remarked, "I wonder if any of your demons know my mama's demon?"

"Tara! Stop!" Sookie laughed.

An hour or so later Sookie's bedroom looked like the backstage of a fashion show. Designer clothes everywhere and the two young women were giggling like they had when they'd played dress-up when they were little.

Tara had a beautiful Donatella Versace one shoulder sheath dress on, that made her look like royalty.

"Oh yeah… you are so taking that one Tara!"

"Are you outta your ever loving mind! Do you know what this dress is worth?"

It had been Tara's bright idea to go online to check out some of the designer's collections they were parading around in, as well as scoping out prices of said garments, some of which made Sookie weak in the knees. The cost of the clothes was astronomical!

"Yeah," Sookie answered back as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror, wearing a gorgeous pair of Stella McCartney slacks with a matching jacket. "It'll be about ten bucks at Goodwill cause that's where it's going if you don't take it." Sookie turned around to check out her rear end in the mirror.

"Sook!" Tara moaned pleadingly.

Sookie turned to her and shrugged her shoulders, "Come on Tara… you saw me with that one on… it's not remotely "me" I don't have the right body type or coloring for that one.…" Once again looking at what she had on, "This on the other hand, is me for sure!"

"Oh yeah… that's way too 'white folk' for me.."

Sookie laughed and said, "Tara… that dress was made to be worn by you, NOT me!"

"Fine," Tara blew out a sigh of exasperation. "I guess if you're going to force me to take it…"

Sookie threw her arms around Tara and said, "I insist and I'm also starving let's eat!"

A little bit later, Sookie and Tara sat at the kitchen table wearing a couple thousand dollars' worth of designer clothes eating fried egg and ham sandwiches, drinking ice cold milk and catching up on all the remaining gossip and drama Sookie had missed out on in her absence.

Of course the main point of the discussion was the fire at Sam's. Tara explained everything that had transpired and she was happy that Sam had finally gotten the go ahead. He'd been driving everybody nuts. Tara had to admit though… it was a hardship for her and Arlene and Terry weren't in a great place either.

Sookie had a great idea but she kept it to herself. They finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. Tara knew Bill would be up soon and while she was trying hard to be nicer to him, she also knew he'd probably appreciate her not being here since Sookie had showed her the wisp of lace that was Bill's treat for the evening!

Tara gathered up the dress and a couple other outfits Sookie had insisted she take and they hugged and said their goodbyes. Sookie walked back into the house and began hanging up the clothes she was keeping. She also had some outfits set aside for Jessica to look at. They were really cute and made by a designer line called 'Juicy Couture'. She wasn't sure if it was a 'rich' household name or not but the clothes were nice and Sookie thought they were a bit too young-looking for her, but could be perfect for Jessica if she liked them.

Once the bedroom was picked up and the clothes hung away, Sookie tried to figure out what to do with the luggage. She knew it cost a fortune but she hardly traveled. Although maybe that would change? Bill had mentioned going to other places for vacations together…

She heard the bolts being thrown and she quickly grabbed something off the dresser and shoved it in her purse. She was standing in the kitchen waiting for the microwave to finish when Bill came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I have to say… I'm disappointed, I'd rather hoped you'd met me wearing nothing but red lace." He nuzzled her neck and made her giggle. The microwave dinged and Sookie reached to open the door but Bill spun her around and kissed her soundly.

He released her, kissed the tip of her nose and opened the microwave. He took out the True Blood and shook it slightly. He cracked it and asked her, "What have you got in mind sweetheart? You look like you're ready to burst."

"We have to leave."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Oh no big deal… it's just that I told Jess we'd come over once you got up, besides… we need to take your things home anyway."

"Sookie…?" Bill drew her name out with a question at the end.

She responded in kind. "Bill…?" Then she laughed, "Come on! Help me carry all this stuff out to the car."

Once loaded, it wasn't long before they pulled up in front of his house. Hoyt's pickup truck was parked out front and the house lights were on.

"Looks like Hoyt's here to say hello!" Sookie said.

Bill smiled a bit and said, "Sweetheart, I doubt very highly that he's here to welcome me back."

Sookie got out of the car as Hoyt and Jessica came out of the house, "Hi!" Jessica flew down the steps and not surprisingly threw herself into Bill's arms. He hugged her back, though still a little stiffly. Between Sookie and Jessica, Bill was once again learning to be the subject of hugs. He was glad to see her though.

Hoyt hugged Sookie and nodded at Bill, Bill said hello and smiled. He had to admit, Hoyt was wonderful for Jessica.  
Bill was certain that Jess's transition to vampire had been a lot easier with Hoyt in the picture. He picked up one of the heavier boxes and Hoyt reached over and picked up the other.

Sookie and Jess were already on the steps and Sookie had given a garment bag to Jessica and they were chattering away. Bill perked up, something was going on… Hoyt couldn't look him in the eye which was odd. Then he thought maybe their arrival had been untimely. It was sometimes hard for Bill to remember that Jessica was old enough for… things.

They all stood in the foyer and Bill was a little surprised, when Sookie insisted they carry the clothes upstairs and hang them up. Bill knew something was definitely up. The group walked up the stairs and Sookie said, "Bill… close your eyes."

"What? No!" then he saw the set of her jaw and gave in at once. "All right… they're closed."

He heard her open the door and it sounded very different. He just couldn't think of a reason why. Then she took his hand. He also heard Hoyt and Jessica take a step back. Curious. He could smell something… lumber! What else was…

"Okay! Open!" Sookie exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and was astonished. He knew immediately what had been done. The bedroom windows had beautiful wood panels concealing them, they had a gorgeous grain and looked almost textured. There was also new light fixtures and a slow moving palm-frond bladed ceiling fan turning lazily overhead. The walls had been papered a lovely shade of blue and it looked as if the wooden floor had been sanded and refinished. It was almost the color of pale sand.

"Bill?" Sookie said quietly, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, of course… Hoyt!" Bill turned to look at him. "You did this?"

"Ah, yes sir, I did sir… um see… and…"

Bill put his hand on Hoyt's shoulder and Hoyt stopped speaking. Bill said, "Hoyt you've done a great job, thank you."

Hoyt blushed a little and his grin was wide as he started pointing features he had installed… he showed Bill the remote that controlled the light so the room could be as bright as day or completely dark, he showed him the cabinet he had built and installed it with a sound system and television. Hoyt explained that he had installed surround sound and showed Bill the remote that controlled all the electronics.

Hoyt also explained in detail how he had constructed it in such a way to render it completely light- tight while Sookie and Jessica hung up the clothes in Bill's closet. Hoyt also told Bill that he'd put sound proofing in as well and blushed a little as he said it.

Bill turned and looked at Sookie. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You?"

"Me."

"Very well then. Hoyt, thank you very much, Jessica… I'll talk to you later?"

Jess nodded and took Hoyt's hand, "We'll just leave you to get accustomed to your new surroundings." She had a smile as wide as Texas. She leaned forward and gave Bill a peck on the cheek.

They headed downstairs and Bill pushed the doors shut. Now he understood the sound they'd made. Hoyt had installed special material around the frame, door edges and sill. Once closed there was no light leakage.

He turned around and was a little shocked that Sookie wasn't in the room. "Sookie?"

"I'll be out in a minute…"

Bill stood, wondering what she had in store for him now. He sniffed, what smelled like coconut?

Just then Sookie opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was loose and she wore a pair of very red, very high heeled shoes and the sexiest, sheerest red lace teddy Bill had ever seen.

"Hi," she said demurely. "Does this meet with your approval?" Her eyes were luminescent and provocative.

Bill said nothing, but took the remote in his hand and dimmed the lights. Slowly he walked toward her and when he reached her he whispered, "Yes, it does. Why do you smell like coconuts?" His lips brushed across hers, down her jaw line and he placed a soft kiss at the hollow of her throat.

"May I?" she purred as she reached for the remote. He handed it to her, curious to see what came next. He didn't know Jess had slipped her a 'cheat sheet' that she memorized so she knew what buttons and what order to push them in. A blink of an eye later, the soft sounds of waves rolling over the beach surrounded them.

She kissed him softly, her hand touching his face as her hand slid down the front of his shirt, one by one the buttons opened and her fingertips stroked the contours of his chest. Sliding her hands up his shirt and onto his shoulders, she slipped the shirt off and tossed it aside.

He drew close, about to kiss her when she smiled wickedly and said, "Go sit on the bed."

His eyes barely left hers as he backed up to the bed, taking off his shoes and socks. Once he sat, she very slowly leaned forward, she locked her knees and bent over quickly at the waist. Then she slowly straightened, with one hand sliding up her leg and over her body as she flipped her hair back and straightened completely. Between the lines of the teddy, the high heels and the way that she moved that hand across herself… she could have been six feet tall. Bill's fangs popped into place with a distinctive snick and Sookie smiled.

Bill stared at her and finally said, "Come to me, my darling…" his voice filled with the husky tones of out and out need heavy within them.

Sookie took each step closer, very slowly and very sensuously. She never broke eye contact right up until that moment when their faces were barely inches apart. She backed a bit, pulling him to his feet. Her hands dropping to the buttons of his jeans. She freed him from his clothing, her hands sliding across his body, touching, exploring…she pressed herself against him, then retreated.

She slid her body down his, flicking her tongue across his throat, down to his belly button, down toward his groin, she placed her hands on the backs of his thighs and with soft pressure, encouraged him to spread his legs apart slightly. She kissed the crease between his thigh and abdomen. Her breath hot on his sensitive heaviness. Her lips brushed his jewels, his upper thighs, her tongue flicking around everything, with the exception of his length. He was rigid with anticipation, and certain she would take him into her mouth.

She did not.

Rather, she held him lightly with one hand and laid a trail of kisses up his torso, pressing her lace covered self against him, her other hand stroking his back. Her lips sucking his nipples. Licking up his neck, sucking ever so gently on his throat. He moaned. She slowly, agonizingly brought her mouth to his… she kissed him, long, hard and passionately. He buried his hands in her hair as she worked his mouth with hers… then…

She bit.

She bit the inside of his lower lip drawing blood and as it bled, she drank and he exploded in her hand. Their bodies pressed together, surging and cresting as she licked his lips and whispered into his mouth. "I love you Bill Compton… make love to me now."

He entered her seconds later and it was his turn to tease, kissing and biting through the lace untying bows and grazing her breasts with his fangs, her nipples, rock hard and quivering as her breathing quickened. When the moment came, he bit her, she screamed out his name and the two of them climaxed while the sound of the surf surged across the sand.

**XxXxX**

Sookie leaned back against Bill's chest as the whirlpool jets of the tub pulsed and spun the hot water in delicious ways against them. The bathroom was hot and steamy and Sookie dearly loved it when it was like that. She had no idea what time it was… she didn't care. She was exactly where she wanted to be and she couldn't help but think that she could stay like this forever.

Bill was idly drawing his fingers through Sookie's wet curls, twisting them around a finger before letting it drop. His fingertips trailed down her throat and further down to her breast, just below the surging waterline. Her skin was rosy pink with the heat and soft as silk beneath his touch. He moved her hair back and brought his head forward and kissed her softly on her neck. She shivered and he smiled because he knew she wasn't cold! Then the jets timed out and slowly the water turned still and he heard her sigh.

"Do you want to get out?" He asked quietly.

"Never!" she whispered in reply.

He chuckled and she could feel his chest move with it. She stayed quiet and motionless, feeling as though she were drifting on air, the way an eagle rides the thermals. Reality had a way of intruding though and once her mind touched on it, there was no going back.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "I brought that stuff along."

He slipped his arms around her a little tighter. He wondered how long it would be before she brought it up. He kissed her earlobe, nipped it and released it and said, "Should we get out?"

"Uh-uh…" she pushed herself carefully back her bottom making light contact with him. She wiggled ever so softly against him, his response was predictable and she sighed and whispered, "Maybe in a little while…" and she slipped her hand behind her.

**XxXxX**

Sookie stood looking out across the porch, watching the lightning bugs. She smiled. When she had been very little she remembered her Grandpa Stackhouse telling her they were fairies dancing. She believed it then, she believed it now. It was just that now… she knew there really was such a thing! Although, according to Bill, she might not necessarily want to meet any. So strange when you thought about it. Demons mixed with humans tended to become great humanitarians and generous to a fault more or less, while fairies, on the other hand, were quite dangerous.

She heard Bill open the door and step outside. He walked silently behind her, slipping his arms around her as she watched the fireflies dance. "Was it terrible?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"It was a bit brutal, yes. Del did give Joe a great deal more information than he expected."

Sookie refused to let her mind go there. "What about?" she hesitated, "What was on my DVD?"

"Alan's interview."

"Was… did Joe? Brutalize him too?"

"I think you should watch it so you understand fully."

"What?" Sookie spun around shocked at Bill's words. "No!"

"Sweetheart, he's not injured in any way… so?" his hand held hers and exerted a gentle pull toward the house.

"Fine." Her tone cold. Bill squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Trust me Sookie, you are already aware."

She gave him a nervous smile and nodded her head. They went into the living room and Bill picked up the DVD remote, he pushed play and sat down beside her, she instantly nestled into him, he put his arm around her and held her close.

The DVD queued and it was the interior of Mr. Garth's enormous office. Alan, looking quite pale, shaken and miserable, sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Joe sat in the other. Mr. Garth sat behind his massive desk and looked at Alan, slowly shaking his head.

"Alan, I am much aggrieved by your deceit and treachery. You have been one of my most highly regarded people. Then I find out that you steal from me? That you lie to me? What on earth would possibly trigger such underhandedness?"

"Mr. Garth… there's been a mistake… I was just…"

"Silence."

Mr. Garth did not raise his voice he simply said the word. Alan froze. Sookie was holding her breath, not sure of what was coming next.

"Before we go any further, we have the issue of Miss Stackhouse to discuss."

Alan was off and running, "See! That's what I need to explain! She was Northman's idea…" Sookie exhaled sharply at the mention of Eric's name.

"He was gonna do something, and um, but Del and that other guy that was with him? I mean they got outta hand and I couldn't get 'em to let up… an I told 'em you're gonna hurt her but I had too much to drink and I…."

"Silence."

Alan's verbal diarrhea ceased instantly. Sookie could see he was shaking. She could also plainly see that his hands and knuckles were bruised and cut. It was obvious that he'd beaten someone up pretty badly!

Mr. Garth spent at least a minute looking at his folded hands. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He sighed heavily.

Sookie felt so sad for him. She was not even aware of the tear that was sliding down her cheek. She watched intently.

"Alan," Mr. Garth said ominously. "You son, are about to get something you neither deserve or are worthy of."

Mr. Garth opened the handkerchief and reached up and slowly wiped his forehead. The makeup was being wiped off with each pass. Alan pushed himself deeper into his seat, staring open-mouthed at Mr. Garth. In one of those super 'supe' speed moments, Mr. Garth removed his contacts and dropped them onto the top of the desk.

Alan was hyperventilating. Staring, emitting a high pitch keening sound Sookie couldn't begin to describe. At that, Mr. Garth reached into his mouth and removed the caps from his teeth. He smiled. Alan screamed.

"Silence!"

This time however, Mr. Garth was not quiet and Alan's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

Mr. Garth said, "Wake him up."

John and Frank stepped into view and they picked Alan up and put him back in the chair. John held something under Alan's nose and he quickly came to. In a move she hadn't seen, Mr. Garth was sitting in the chair Joe had been in.

Alan attempted to get up and run, but Frank and John each had a hold on his shoulders and he wasn't able to move. Joe stood to one side.

Mr. Garth drew in a deep breath and said, "This is the real me Alan, and if it were not for that incredible young woman Miss Stackhouse, you would, most assuredly, be sitting in that chair and would be looking at your beating heart as you died."

Sookie sucked in a lungful and pressed closer to Bill.

Mr. Garth continued, "John here? Well he's very much in favor of ripping your belly open and setting fire to your intestines… but intestines are so messy." Mr. Garth gave his head a little shake as if picturing it. "You see, John had to carry that exquisite orchid of a young woman to safety after you nearly beat her to death."

Mr. Garth sat back slightly in his chair, "Now you see, this is my quandary. I saw what you did to her, Alan… stupid, stupid Alan. I love that young woman's verve and joy for everyday, her intelligence and her delight in life as a whole. I would be honored to call her my daughter. My life has been greatly enriched by my association with her."

Mr. Garth reached forward and took Alan's jaw in his massive hand. "And Alan… you almost killed her." Mr. Garth let go of Alan's face and took his hands in his, holding them up as if Alan had never seen them before, he was unable to look at them because of the truth they told.

"You dared to take these hands, and hurt that delicate and beautiful creature. You dared to hurt something so dear to me, with these."

Alan wet his pants.

Mr. Garth brought his face closer to Alan's, his smile getting wider and more terrifying, Alan tried to squirm away but he was pinned in place. His mouth and throat moved as if he was screaming but no sound issued forth. Sookie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alan was probably on the verge of heart failure.

Mr. Garth dropped Alan's hands and sat back. "You, scum… are being granted mercy today because Sookie Stackhouse does not believe you should die, that you deserve to be turned over to the authorities. I will honor her wishes. You will live. Take him away."

Sookie watched as Frank and John picked Alan up and none too gently, when Mr. Garth said, "One moment." He walked up to Alan and said, "I almost forgot. John and Frank will get you cleaned up. Then you will sit down with Joe and you will account for every penny you have ever taken from me, my client's or my investors. You will give him dates, details and the names of others that were a part of your thievery, then you will give detailed accounts to the police."

Alan nodded although he could not yet stand unaided.

Then Mr. Garth said, "One last thing… you will give the police a detailed and complete confession to the murder of Larry Regan including where you buried the various pieces after you killed him with a chainsaw."

Alan's legs buckled, Mr. Garth said, "If you choose not to do these things? Perhaps we'll start with John's idea first. Think about it Alan. You will die in prison or you will die in any manner I deem fit. Understand?"

Alan was barely able to nod.

"Good-bye Alan." Then he snarled. Alan passed out.

Sookie almost pushed herself backwards over the back of the couch. "Bill!" she screeched.

"Sorry… forgot about that." Bill said sheepishly.

"But he's really alive? He's in jail?" Sookie asked nervously.

"Yes, sweetheart," Mr. Garth kept his word. "Alan won't even consider recanting."

Sookie let out a great sigh, "Oh my stars…. I have money to buy new brakes for my car!"

Bill laughed and said, "No darling, you have the money to buy a better car and you're going to do so. I'm sure Terry would love to find you a good one."

"Wow. I never thought about that! I can actually buy a different car!"

He leaned over and kissed her, then he felt her mood shift. "What?" he said looking at her and trying to figure out the chill he suddenly felt.

"Eric."

He had hoped she would have forgotten about that in the moment.

"Did Del?" she asked him, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Del didn't know a lot more about the subject of Eric and we can't be sure what is or isn't the truth coming from Alan."

Sookie's eyes got glassy with tears, "Bill, does Eric want to hurt me?"

"Oh sweetheart…" he crooned, his face wiping at the tears that wet her cheeks. "Eric doesn't wish to hurt you outright… but darling, do you understand why I've been against you helping him or believing of him as a friend? I'm not trying to upset you or say you've done anything wrong… but Eric is dangerous Sookie and he thinks only of himself and what he wants… and he wants _you_."

Sookie angrily wiped at her tears and stood suddenly. Bill was saddened by this. He expected she was upset and would want to go home alone, so he was just a little surprised when she reached for his hand and pulled. He stood and she wiped her cheek and untied her robe and teasingly pushed it apart a little.

"I think it's time we head to bed Mr. Compton." She stepped backward pulling him. "And just think… I can fall asleep in your arms and wake in them too."

"I like the way you think Sookie…"

Without a word, she dropped the robe...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own this characters, I wish. I do enjoy putting these characters in situations, places both fun and very dangerous, so When Will I Learn deals with some pretty adult themes, so please be advised as such. Thank you.

**Nearly Normal **

Sookie had slowly risen to a waking state. She lay in bed with Bill beside her, what was even better was that she was nestled in the comforting familiarity of his big bed. She lay there… contented as a cat in the sun. Finally she stretched and sat up and slid naked from the bed. Promptly tripping on one of those stupid, red, some fancy designer-made high heels. She pushed it away with her foot, and hoped Bill never expected her to wear them anyplace other than in the bedroom. If he did, he was going to be disappointed!

After she showered and dressed, she stepped up to the side the bed. As always, she had to touch him… it was almost becoming a ritual! She wouldn't have cared if she'd had to take a mortgage out on the house… being able to wake in the same bed together was worth more to her than she'd ever imagined.

She walked to the door and eased it open. Jessica had explained how the seal worked. Hoyt had constructed a 'gray area' not unlike an air lock. The exception being it was a space between light-tight and regular exposure of daylight. The door was self-locking and self-sealing once she shut it. Sookie, Bill and Jessica were the only ones that were able to access the inside of Bill's new bedroom sanctuary from the hallway. The security of it was formidable.

Sookie had already been tossing around the idea of maybe having Hoyt do a much smaller version in one of the upstairs bedrooms at her place. Of course, it wouldn't require all the tricked-out features of his house; it would just be a place where the two of them could sleep together at her house. If the last week or so had taught her anything, it was that she dearly loved the idea of being able to wake in Bill's embrace.

She walked down the stairs and right outside; making sure the front door was locked as she left. She saw the dry spot next to Bill's car and figured Hoyt had spent the night with Jessica in her room. He must have just left; she could still see his footprints in the dew on the grass that the sun had not yet consumed. She got into Bill's car and started it up.

She had told him what she intended to do and he'd insisted she use his car. She didn't mind. Besides, she was excited over the idea of being able to buy a car in decent enough shape to not have to worry about it getting back and forth without breaking down!

Once home, she started coffee and went to the dresser and retrieved the cash. She opened the drawer by the phone and grabbed the calculator. She sat down with her first cup of coffee and carefully figured out how much money she had spent from her payment from Mr. Garth.

She and Bill had spent about an hour last night reading through and discussing the papers that Joe had sent. They both got a little hot-tempered at one point, but all-in-all, it had been productive. Bill had played devil's advocate, throwing her every possible curve of what could go wrong with a formal and legal agreement with Mr. Garth. Of course, there was the biggest kicker of all… she'd be answering to demons. A sobering thought.

That of course had opened the discussion about Eric and what kind of situation they might be in with that. While she had no intention of watching for herself, Bill had told her that part of the material on his DVD contained the dissolution of her agreement from Eric, all thanks to Mr. Gath's surveillance system.

Bill had also sprung a well-timed, as in, "being so sexually sated she could barely move" bombshell of sorts, yet to be thoroughly discussed. (Which basically meant they'd have a fight over it later…) he'd slipped up, and then admitted that the trip to Nassau wasn't as spur of the moment as she'd been led to believe. It was. Mainly because Bill was certain Eric was planning on trying something untoward once they left the relative fortress of the penthouse.

Bill told her the DVD was essential if Eric were to be stupid enough to challenge the validity of the end of their agreement. While she hoped Eric wouldn't be so dumb, she also knew that he was very much the spoiled little boy determined to always get his way. Because of the unique circumstance between Eric, Bill Jessica and Sookie… Eric actually could bring a charge before the AVL, even though she was mortal. It was all a part of the VRA passage and so it was good to know she had the ability to refute any lies spread by Eric.

It was also helpful that Bill was one of the higher-ups of the AVL. If Sookie had to state a downside, it would have to be Nan. The two women didn't quite see eye to eye. If Bill didn't have to work so closely with her, Sookie probably would have staked her by now. Of course, it was only fair to say that Nan would have dearly loved to rip Sookie's throat out. Politics.

So… every month to six weeks, Nan and a couple other AVL leaders met at various places and had a social, quasi-working get-together. Spouses and significant others were encouraged to attend, so Sookie put her best game face on and played along. It was a little easier now that there was another human in the mix. Two men and three women.

The vampire spouses were polite but that was about it, not necessarily happy about it, but polite. One of the human women was married to the High Ambassador. Sookie had had a very meaningful talk with her one night. The downside for Sookie of course was that she never intended to become vampire. Molly was planning on being changed on their fifth wedding anniversary when they were technically the same age.

Sookie poured another cup of coffee and added cream. She wasn't really all that upset about the trip. She would have been if she'd known before last night, but she did intend to point out to Bill that things would be a little less argument prone if he could manage to be a little more open in his plans. She suddenly snorted in laughter, well if she wasn't just the pot calling the kettle black!

She was just as guilty and she knew it. She shrugged and thought it was just human nature. That made her smile… to be able to think of anything regarding Bill as, human nature, made her feel as if she led a normal life. She probably shouldn't have been drinking her coffee when she thought that because she almost snorted hot coffee through her nose when she started laughing!

Normal! Ha! Nearly normal was the closest Sookie would ever come, and as she wiped up the coffee she dribbled on the table, she decided that nearly normal was good enough! It was time to leave so she poured her remaining coffee in a travel mug; made sure the coffee maker was off and left the house for the trip to Monroe.

**XxXxX**

Sookie walked into the Citizen's Bank and Trust lobby and was impressed. This was the bank that Joe had set her account up in. She was greeted by a pretty girl with a beauty pageant smile.

"How may I help you today?" Sookie almost laughed when she heard, "I swear to god… if Bob doesn't make me a teller by the end of this week, he's not getting any more hand jobs at lunch!"

Sookie coughed like she was clearing her throat and said, "I recently opened an account here and I'm wondering if I could sit down with someone and discuss some financial questions."

"Of course," she said brightly. "I'll see if Bob's available."

Sookie thought she might lose it, "Ah…" The girl looked up at her a little surprise on her face. "I don't mean to be rude but… might you have a woman I might talk with? There are some… sensitive…" Sookie purposely let her sentence trailing off and the young receptionist immediately filled in the blanks… "Hmmm, guess she's been burned a time or two!"

Sookie smiled and the girl pushed some buttons, a moment later Sookie was being ushered into the woman's office. She introduced herself, "I'm Melanie Fox Miss Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you, please take a seat."

Sookie sat down and said, "Please, call me Sookie."

"Sookie it is! What can I do for you today Sookie?"

"Well, I was wondering if I gave money to someone, could I do it in such a way that they wouldn't know it came from me."

Melanie looked perplexed, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I understand."

Sookie smiled and said, "Oh that's okay… I should have just started from the beginning."

Sookie went on to explain about Merlotte's, the fire and her co-workers that were struggling financially because of the bar being closed. What she hoped to do was provide her co-workers with money to help them, but didn't want them to know it came from her. They were unaware of her financial circumstances right now.

Sookie was hoping that she could lead them to believe it was coming from an insurance payout of her bosses, rather than her. If they knew it was her money they would refuse or insist on paying her back and she didn't want that to happen.

Melanie thought for a minute and said, "Let me just check with someone and I'll be right back." Sookie was happy when Melanie thought that Sookie was doing a wonderful thing and if there was a way they could do it, she'd do all that she could for Sookie.

A few minutes later she walked back in with a big smile on her face. "Here's what we can do… we can have cashier's checks made up in your friends' names. Then we can send them or you can. Because of bank's privacy policy, even if they try to discover where the money came from, they will not be able to find the source."

"Now we can't imply there is any type of insurance payment involved with this money, that would be considered a form of fraud, but yes… we can provide them with the funds you want them to have, keeping you out of the loop entirely."

Sookie was thrilled and opened her purse to get the list she'd written; it included everyone at Merlotte's right down to the teenage bus boys. Sookie showed her the list and Melanie started the process. Tara, Terry, Arlene, Lafayette and Big John all got a thousand, and the others, lesser sums, the least being one hundred dollars to the part-time busboys, which was more than they usually got!

Once all the check were printed and sealed in Citizen's Bank envelopes. She shook Melanie's hand. She thought what Sookie was doing was extraordinary, which Sookie was a little embarrassed about, in her eyes, she was just helping her friends. That was how Sookie walked out with five thousand dollars in cashier's checks and on her way to the bonded delivery service Melanie had directed her to.

When she got to the office, she asked to type an enclosure letter and the woman told her to have a seat and type one up while she went to help another customer. Sookie made the letter short and sweet. Enclosed were the lost time payments for Sam's employees affected by the bar closure. She printed it and folded it into the package that would be delivered to Sam in a couple of hours.

The woman was done with the other customer and Sookie asked her to write the address to Sam because she didn't want her handwriting recognized. The lady thought it odd but complied. Sookie paid and the deal was done.

Sookie had an idea gaining momentum in her head. She needed to speak to Bill about it at length. She knew she would be facing pitfalls certainly… but the benefits could be epic in many ways. Sookie's mind churned all the way back to Bon Temps.

Sookie was seriously considering signing the contract with Garth & Associates.

**Decisions**

Sookie drove Bill's car to his place and then walked through the cemetery to get home. She stopped and talked to Gran for a minute, telling her about the trip, the fire and some gossip she'd heard about one of Gran's friend from the DGD. Sookie hadn't set out to, but as she talked, she sat down and pulled a few longer blades of grass from around the base of the stone, wiping away some dead leaves and a spider's web from the stone's corner.

Before long, Sookie found herself sitting in the warm grass with the sun on her shoulders and telling Gran what was happening with her and Bill. She described the special room she'd given him and sheepishly admitted that part of it was a bit self-serving, she hadn't realized that something so simple could make her feel so good.

Sookie's eyes closed and she imagined Gran and her, they were hanging sheets on the clothesline and the breeze was blowing them about. When Sookie and Jason had been little they'd pretended the wind was blowing the sails of a mighty ship, a pirate ship and she and Jason would always run just away from their reach. How easy pretending had been as a child. She could almost hear the wind in the sheets as Sookie told Gran about Joe, about what she'd been offered. She asked Gran, what she should do? … But as always, in conversations like this… Gran was silent.

Sookie opened her eyes and listened to the shrill hum of the cicadas. She was no longer hanging sheets with Gran; she was sitting with her hand on top of the stone. She was feeling a little sad. She said out loud, "Gran…. If I accept Mr. Garth's offer I could be making a lot of money… but I'd probably have to go to part time hours for Sam… maybe even quit completely!"

"I sure wish you were here to help me figure out what to do!" She drew her fingers along the carving of the letters in the stone and then sighed. She stood, patted the stone and told Gran she'd come back soon. She brushed herself off and set out for home. She arrived just in time to see Jason's truck come into the yard and park.

Sookie waved at him as he jumped down from the cab. "Jason! What are you doing here? I thought you'd come by tonight!" She'd reached him by this point and he threw his arms around her and gave her a big smacking kiss on her forehead.

"Well if it ain't the world traveler!" His speech was a little slurred and she drew back immediately and took a hard look at his face. He just grinned and she noticed it was not the same on both sides of his face. She was on her way to being very alarmed…

He released her and pointed to his jaw, "Dentist, still froze up."

"Oh my goodness! You really had me worried for a minute there!" They walked toward the house.

As Sookie unlocked the door she said, "Can you drink anything yet?"

They walked into the kitchen and Jason just mumbled, "Nope." But they still sat down at the kitchen table. Some of Sookie's favorite memories of her entire life revolved around this kitchen.

"So ya' been to Merlotte's yet?" Jason lisped.

"No I was just going to change clothes and run down there… I figure there's got to be something to do."

Jason tried to whistle and Sookie laughed, he just gave her a dirty look which made her giggle more. "I'd be careful if I were you…"

"Why?" Sookie's forehead furrowed.

"Sam's been on a tear over all this… hell; you know how he can be… I heard Terry Bellefluer almost bashed him in the head with a crowbar t'other day."

"Oh gees," Sookie exhaled loudly. "Great, I don't want to go there now but everybody and their brother knows I'm home so I have no choice."

"Sucks to be you…" Jason gave her a catbird grin and ducked as she tried to smack him on the way to her bedroom to change. He said, "I was hoping maybe you'd make me some soup for later when I can eat." He sounded clearly disappointed.

Sookie pulled a clean t-shirt over her head and said loudly, "Have you met the new checker over at Earl's?"

She was buttoning her shorts as Jason glanced, saw she was dressed and then stepped into her doorway.

"There's a new girl?" Clearly intrigued. "What's she look like?"

"Pretty, female, breathing… that fits your discriminating taste in women right?"

Jason put her in a headlock and tickled her as she tried to squirm away. "Cute… very cute." He really did sound funny.

She gave him a big smile and said, "Hey… bruised jaw, slightly swollen face, cute little lisp, buying a lowly can of soup because he's all on his own…" Sookie made a sad face with her lower lip sticking out.

This time she dodged the headlock and said, "Go line up some TLC for yourself Jason… I gotta go."

"Hey!" he said, "You went all the way to the Care-eye-be-an! What'd ya' bring me?"

Sookie laughed and said, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She ducked back into her room and picked up a shirt off the dresser. She handed it to him and he shook it out to see what was on it.

It was an airbrushed t-shirt that looked exactly like a woman's body, with large, bare breasts, a narrow waist and a red bikini bottom. Across the top it read, "Do you look like this under your shirt? Call Jason!" with his phone number listed beneath.

Jason made a grab but she dodged him laughing all the way out the door. She turned and said, "Hey! Lock the door, would ya'?" He did and then he jumped off the porch and grabbed her as she headed toward her car.

"Glad you're back sis, cook for me this week?" He gave her one of his puppy dog faces.

She smiled and said, "I suppose… I promised Tara dinner, how 'bout we make it a grill out? You gonna be able to eat? She looked at him earnestly.

"Oh yeah! This was just a replacement filling, be good as new by tomorrow." He rubbed his jaw self-consciously.

"What was her name?" Sookie asked slyly.

"Bernie,"

Sookie's eyebrows raised.

"It's short for Bernadette…" she could feel he was desperate to avoid the subject.

"Annnnd…." Sookie drew out the word mischievously.

"She's bartending over ta Shorty's and turns out she's got a fiancé… big mother fuck…" Jason stopped when he saw Sookie's face. "Hey! She never said nothin 'bout being engaged'! I'm just sayin' I didn't know!"

"Let me guess? Lucky punch?" she was working hard not to laugh.

"Naw… sucker punch. Never saw the sumbitch, 'til he knocked me down!"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"You know it!" He grinned his dopey grin that looked dopier with the one side numbed and drooping. Sookie patted his arm and said, "Go make yourself look pitiful and get yourself some soup Jason." She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his bruised jaw. "I'll call ya later, okay?"

He hugged her quick and headed for his truck, he waved the shirt over his head and yelled, "Thanks, Sook!" and was heading down the driveway while she was still letting the stifling heat out of her car before she got in. Once she did and started it up, it dawned on her that she should have asked Jason if he knew of any good cars for sale. Later, she thought. She was more concerned about Sam.

**XxXxX**

Sookie pulled into the employee's parking lot out of habit. As she walked to the bar, she saw the work vans of a newer company to the Bon Temps area. Sookie thought it was a nice thing of Sam to do for a new guy starting out. She walked past the van, a table saw and some other equipment and in the back door. A dumpster sat about fifteen feet beyond it. There was a lot more fire debris stacked in it that she had expected.

Even with the doors and windows standing open, she was startled by the lingering smoke smell. A jolt of fear ran through her… this all could have been gone! She shook the thought out of her head and made her way to the sound of Sam's irritated voice.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! You delivered an exhaust system for over a commercial grill! But there wasn't supposed to be a new grill! Just the hood!"

"No! No! I never ordered the grill! Because the one that is here already still works! WHAT?" Sam's voice raised two octaves on that last word. "Well, who DO I have to talk to? Are you kidding me?"

And with that Sam threw the phone across the bar, missing Sookie by a couple inches and shattering into countless pieces when it hit the wall.

Sam looked at Sookie and said, "What?" turned his back on her and headed to his office and slammed the door.

She stood there, her anger flaring. She was a hair's breadth away from stomping after Sam and letting him have it, when she realized just how serious this entire situation was. Instead, she walked over to the bussing station and picked up the sweeper and dustpan on a handle and proceeded to sweep up the many pieces that were once one of Sam's portable phones.

She took a good look at the pieces and the only thing she removed was the battery. It didn't belong in the trash anyway and Sam had a multi-handset set so he'd be able to use the battery in one of the other ones.

She dumped the debris into the garbage can and wondered if she should go knock on his office door. She decided against it, choosing instead to check out the kitchen repairs. If Sam wanted to talk to her after he calmed down, he'd find her. If he didn't show in fifteen minutes or so, she'd come back later.

Terry was standing inside the kitchen door and when he saw her, he smiled and said, "Good thing Sam doesn't have a better pitching arm." He shrugged a little.

"It's been bad, huh?" she said, looking over the changes in the kitchen.

"Yeah… it's been tense from time to time." Terry looked at her and said quietly, "I think the hardest part for Sam is he's so worried 'bout all a us…it's weighing on him heavy. We been trying to tell him, it'll be okay… times are hard for everyone but still… it's bothersome for him."

Sookie silently said a prayer for the idea she'd set in motion this morning and hoped it would help. Standing where she was with Terry she became aware of a huge box just outside the kitchen. "What's that?" she said, pointing at it.

"Oh man… pretend it's invisible because that thing is giving Sam an aneurysm."

They walked toward it and Sookie said, "I thought he wasn't replacing the grill." Terry glanced over his shoulder towards Sam's office and whispered, "He's not… that's why he's so flipped out. They were supposed to only deliver the hood, instead they brought the set of the grill and hood and he can't get them to come take it back."

"Oh… and the insurance won't cover it?"

"Guess not, beside that things got more bells and whistles on it that a merry-go-round! Even if the insurance would cover it, they wouldn't pay for this model!"

They both jumped like thieves caught red-handed when Sam said from behind them, "No shit… can't install it, can't get the idiots to come get it… I got half a mind to get my twelve gauge and vandalize the shit out of it and see what they'd do then."

Judging from the look in Sam's eye and the careful way Terry was slowly sidling away, Sookie wondered just how close to the edge Sam really was. Until then, she hadn't realized she was still holding the phone battery. Hoping to ease the tension, she handed it to Sam. "Thought maybe you could use it as a spare." She gave him a huge smile.

"Hey Sook," he said shamefacedly, "Sorry 'bout that."

She stepped over to him and opened her arms wide. He opened his and they stood there for a moment in a loving embrace. "Sam, I'm so sorry! What do you want me to do?" She relaxed her grip giving Sam a signal to let go. He was exhausted and his thoughts were zinging around his head like hockey players slamming each other into the boards of the rink.

With her hands on his upper arms she looked at him hard. "Oh my stars! When did you sleep last Sam?" He looked beyond awful. He had bags under his eyes the color of bruises and his face was haggard and pale.

"Oh, I'm sleeping some."

His mind told her otherwise. "You're coming home with me." Sookie said.

It took a beat or two, and then Sam said, "What!"

"Go get a change of clothes and get in my car, right now Sam… I'm serious!"

Sam stared at her dumbstruck. "Wha… are you crazy?" No! I can't…"

Sookie grabbed Sam's arm and dug her fingers into it. "Look around you Sam! There are qualified professionals working! There is no one that needs supervision, when was the last time you ate Sam? When was the last time you sat down and rested for more than five minutes!"

Sookie's anxiety over Sam's condition flowed forward suddenly, "Do what I'm telling you! NOW!" she yelled. To her surprise Sam just turned and walked away from her and into his trailer.

Terry said in a stage whisper from behind the dumpster, "Sookie get outta the line a fire just in case!"

For a split second Sookie questioned her tactics but the door opened and Sam stepped out carrying a garbage bag with something in it. He stopped for a moment like he couldn't remember what he was doing, then saw her and nodded. He then turned and walked towards her car.

Sookie turned to Terry and said, "As soon as he falls asleep, I'm gonna snag his cell phone and turn it off. No one bothers him until he comes back tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sure thing Sookie. What should I do about the grill?"

"Did you see the paperwork?"

"Yeah… that's about a eight thousand dollar mistake sitting there."

"When are they installing the hood?" she said, her mind turning quickly.

"They're coming today… in a little while I think. Why?"

"Tell them to install the grill too."

"Oh… I don't know Sook…." Terry seemed a little overwhelmed and he was backing away from her as he spoke.

Sookie stepped forward and took his hand, "It's all on me Terry… As of right now, I'm in charge and I say, install it. Okay?"

Terry was supremely conflicted, his occasionally scattered mind began to race and Sookie squeezed his arm to get him to focus on her. "Terry," she said softly. "It's all gonna be okay, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Terry said. He hoped he didn't get fired over this but considering how unsuccessful Sam had been in trying to get them to take it back, maybe it was better off installed instead of getting rained on or wrecked by accident, or god forbid Sam losing it and shooting the shit out of it. He just shrugged and went back to washing the walls of the walk-in cooler to get rid of the smoke stains and smell.

**XxXxX**

Sookie made some scrambled eggs with cheese and breakfast sausage and was scooping it onto their plates when Sam walked from the bathroom, his hair still wet from the shower she'd made him take.

She put the plate on the table and said, "Sit."

He gave her a more "Sam-ish" grin and said crisply, "Yes ma'am!" By the time she finished buttering the toast, half of it was gone.

"Slow down Sam" she said softly and sat across from him giving him a smile.

"I guess since you went to the trouble of making it I guess I could at least taste it huh?" he said a little embarrassedly.

"Talk to me." Was all she said, laying her hand gently on his forearm.

Sam looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. And, in his mind, he did. He didn't need to say it… he barely needed to think it. Merlotte's was a family. Maybe a pretty screwed-up family… but a family nonetheless. Sam started talking, Sookie kept reassuring him, gently reminding him to eat, without him even noticing, she took his empty plate and put her full one before him, and he ate that too.

She got him to stop focusing on the bar by asking if he'd heard she'd gone in the water when Bill took her to the Bahamas, gradually his voice and it's cadence began slowing, she opened herself to his mind for a nanosecond and knew he was almost out. She stood and was able to get him on his feet, then tucked into her bed. She covered him up and pulled the shades to make the room as dark as possible. She reached down and unplugged the phone by the bed.

As she'd told Terry she would, she picked up his cell phone and carried it out of the room with her. It was made by the same manufacturer of hers, so she turned it off and discovered that it used the same charger. A good thing because it was warning of a low battery. She plugged it in to charge and cleaned up the kitchen as quietly as she could. She didn't doubt that she probably could have set firecrackers off and Sam would sleep through them but still… he desperately needed sleep so she was determined to make sure he got it.

She poured herself a soda and grabbed the phone, her cell, her book and made her way out to the porch. She'd considered sunbathing but decided she just wanted to read. She lasted about fifteen minutes when she realized she wasn't even sure she'd turned a page. She put the book aside and drank the some of her soda.

She pushed the swing with her toe and watched a hummingbird zip from canna lily to canna lily. They were such a marvel to watch, a real gift of God in Sookie's eyes. Her phone rang and she answered it quickly, glad she'd remembered to unplug the bedroom extension. "Hello"

"Sookie? It's me Terry… ah, there's a problem."

Damn! Sookie thought to herself, "What's up Terry?"

"There's a delivery guy here and he says Sam needs to sign for this envelope?"

Crap! The checks! She jumped up and thought quick, she dashed into the house to grab her purse and said, "Let me talk to him."

"Hello?" It sounded like a young guy.

Sookie laid a lot of honey in her words when she said, "Hi, I'm going to ask you to go to your vehicle away from the man that gave you the phone."

"Um… why?"

"Because I need to explain something to you and it needs to be confidential so I need you to go to your truck."

She heard him say, "I gotta go to my truck."

As he was walking she said, "Can you contact the person that took care of that transaction?"

"Dianne? Yeah… why?"

Sookie willed herself to be patient. "Because here's the thing… long story short, I sent the package you're holding…. I can't let the people you need to give it to know it came from me. Therefore," she unfolded to paperwork she had taken with her after the transaction. "I need you to confirm with Dianne that I give my permission to allow Terry to accept the package."

"Gees… I don't know…" Sookie couldn't help but wish this guy was Butch. "Okay, here is the paperwork numbers…" she recited them and he said they were the same.

After a bit of wrangling, he finally got Dianne and between the three of them (and an additional $50 service fee) the delivery man was free to allow Terry to sign for the package.

When Terry came back on the phone Sookie said, "I talked to Sam, and we worked it out… you sign for it and then distribute the envelopes, okay?"

"Hold on," Terry signed, Sookie heard the driver head out and Terry was back on the line. "Sookie… man I'm really freaking about this!"

Sookie sighed and remembered to look at it from Terry's point of view. She said, "Look, Terry… I wasn't supposed to say anything because Sam wasn't sure when it was going to be approved, but there are envelopes that have checks in them for the employees. Sam worked out some kind of compensation through the insurance company. They issued the checks so please, just call the others and have them run down and pick them up. Sam is finally sound asleep and I just don't want to wake him, besides… you and Arlene need that money am I wrong?"

She waited, praying Terry would agree and had all she could do to keep from yelling, YES! when Terry said, "Well, so long as Sam will be okay with it."

"He will be Terry, he's been working so hard with the insurance company to make this happen. He needs this as much as y'all do." She could hear Terry opening the package. "Okay, yeah there's envelopes with all our names on them. Oh… here's mine." Sookie heard the paper tear and he suddenly said, "Holy shit! This here's a thousand dollars! "

Sookie could have cried with relief, "Terry, Terry!"

"Yeah, sorry Sookie… "

"It's okay, look I don't think everybody got the same amount, it was based on hours worked and stuff so tell the others to keep the amounts to themselves okay?"

"I will, I will… do you think it'll be okay if I give Arlene hers?"

"Absolutely Terry, that's an outstanding idea. Do you mind calling the others?"

"No problem! There's gonna be a lot of relief Sookie, we all needed this. You want me to bring you yours?"

"No… that's okay, I'll pick it up when I bring Sam back tomorrow."

"Oh hey Sookie…"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about the grill thing?"

"Absolutely, if they have a problem with it, call me and I'll come back over."

"Okay… if you're sure."

"I'm sure and besides… just think of all the fun you guys are gonna have with a new grill!"

"Yeah… that could be okay." Terry said with uncertainty.

"Trust me Terry, and once it's installed and ready to fire up, maybe you should call Lafayette and Big John and give it a whirl before Sam's ready to open. We don't want you guys not knowing how the grill works can we?"

"Yeah… since they're already comi… oh hey, the grill guys are here."

Not surprisingly Sookie heard the dial tone. She just smiled, Terry wasn't big on goodbyes.

**XxXxX**

Sookie checked on Sam a couple of times and he was out cold. She'd left a note saying she'd be right back, in case he woke up, then drove to Merlotte's. The new grill and hood were installed and it was a thing of beauty. All she had to do now was figure out how to explain why it was there to Sam.

Unfortunately, the utility company had to hook it up and inspect it so they weren't able to use it yet. But the mood there was much improved. Almost everyone had come to pick up their 'insurance payout' so there was a lot of happy faces. Sookie pocketed her envelope from the stack on the bar, smiling happily, only she knew hers was empty. It wasn't long before everyone was washing something, even Coby and Lisa pitched in by rinsing out cleaning rags, picking up used paper towels and easy stuff like that.

Somebody fired the jukebox up and the music was helping make the work go by faster and a whole less tedious. Everybody threw some money in a kitty and Big John and Abe the busboy, ran down to the Chick Fill-It and grabbed a few buckets of chicken and sides. Everybody took turns digging in as the impromptu get-together turned into a party of sorts.

Arlene, Sookie and Big John's wife Brandi washed the seats of the booths and chairs, while Tom the part-time bartender got on a ladder and handed the various items that were higher that had soot or heavy smoke smell, down to be washed.

One of the things everyone agreed on was that this should be done at least once a year as it quickly came apparent that there was an awful lot of stale cigarette smoke and nicotine staining that their cleaning was really helping to freshen things up.

Sookie was handing Tom the now clean alligator head to be put back when she was startled to see Bill walk through the door. She'd been oblivious to the fact that night had fallen by well more than an hour!

She went to greet him giving him a peck on the lips, while a chorus of "Hey Bill's" went up. Sookie wiped her hands on a clean rag as Coby and Lisa came running up to Bill, chattering excitedly about all the things they'd done since they'd last seen him.

He turned to them and said, "Can you give me a few minutes to talk to your Aunt Sookie and then we'll chat?"

They agreed happily and Bill took Sookie's arm and led her outside, once in the night air he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. When he released her she grinned from ear to ear, "Wow! What was that for?"

"That was to express my great joy upon discovering that Sam was alone in your bed."

Sookie laughed and said, "I only meant to be here about a half hour… oh my word! You didn't wake him did you?"

"No dear heart, I did not." Bill glanced over his shoulder toward the bar and said, "When I first came up I thought that the bar had been reopened… I take it your co-workers received their, ah, insurance wages?"

"Yup, and at this rate… Sam should be able to reopen as soon as he's inspected which will be wonderful."

Bill cupped Sookie's chin and kissed her forehead lightly. "You are one of a kind Sookie," there was a great deal of giggling, "And I believe my few minutes are up!"

Coby and Lisa laughed and dropped below the window sill where they'd been spying on Bill and Sookie. She laughed, pushed him forward and said, "Go… play!"

After about another hour and a half, most all the cleaning was done. Practically everything had been set to rights and the 'party' slowly broke up. Everyone left in good spirits and Merlotte's was indeed ready to re-open. Sookie and Bill stayed behind and made sure everything was secure and finally they left after setting the alarm system.

Bill commented about the new grill being a surprise as they walked to Sookie's car. "Hmm… about that," Sookie said, trying to figure out just how to phrase it when she jumped in with both feet and said, "I might be back to buying just new brakes for my car… I told them to install the grill without Sam's okay."

Sookie unlocked her door and then hit the button to unlock the passenger door. She got in the car and started it, purposely avoiding looking at Bill's face. When she went to put the car in reverse, Bill put his hand over hers.

"You really did that? After doing the whole insurance thing… you did that?"

She looked at him and said, "Bill… I've never been able to help my friends out like this ever before. It has filled me with utter joy. I may never, ever have an opportunity like this ever again so yes, I really did that."

Bill took his hand off hers, and she shifted into reverse. They backed up and she shifted forward. She was a bit surprised that he wasn't saying anything. She didn't know why or what he was thinking. One of the downfalls of not being able to hear him. It was times like these that she understood what it was like for other people.

"You need a car. This one is unreliable and it should be junked. I'll pay for the grill."

Before she had the chance to yell, Bill laughed and said, "Sam's my friend too. Besides, it's the prize he wins for sleeping in your bed and me not killing him for it."

Sookie let out a bark of laughter then almost hit a deer. She stood on the brakes almost literally and it was pure dumb luck that she missed it. Screeching to a stop well beyond where she should have. Her heart hammering, she said, "You're right. You bought Sam the grill."

Bill smiled.

**Facts**

Bill and Sookie were lying on a blanket, admiring the stars above them. Bill was pointing out constellations and she loved how he was able to tell her the story behind the naming of one set of stars to another. Who was she kidding? She thought to herself lazily, she just loved the sound of Bill's voice. They'd been there a little while now, and they'd done more than just look at stars.

When they'd first gotten back to the house, Sookie was still pretty shaky. She had checked on Sam, he was still out cold. She wasn't too concerned, she'd actually expected it. Sam had been disturbingly close to a complete meltdown.  
She warmed a True Blood for Bill and he suggested with a grin that she shoot a whiskey to calm her nerves but she declined with a kiss. They'd sat in the porch swing and Sookie filled Bill in on her day, she told him about Jason and the reason for his dental visit, and then asked him which night would be good for the grill out. He pulled out his Blackberry and ran through his schedule.

They discussed possibilities, Bill had a number of phone conferences scheduled and one meeting in Shreveport, so it looked like the weekend was going to work best. Bill also hugged her close and thanked her once again for his room. He loved the fact that he no longer had to lay under the house during a conference call. This was done fairly often when there were a number of humans that were part of the meeting.

He asked her if she wanted to go pick out a small desk or work station with him tomorrow night. She agreed and they talked about what would work best. Normally, he worked in his study, but with the light-tight bedroom he could now work out of both. Sookie loved that he was so happy. She told him IKEA was having a sale at the Monroe Mall and they decided to go the next night.

The fireflies were out and Bill asked Sookie if she was thinking about what her Grandpa had told her. She smiled, her head on his shoulder and said, "How can I not?" After a half hour or so Bill suggested a walk and Sookie smiled in agreement. She checked on Sam, then walked out of the house with a big blanket they used for stargazing. They went to one of their favored spots and spread the blanket under a clear sky and thousands of stars.

It didn't take long and they found themselves on the way to naked, and it just got better from there. Bill dearly loved undressing Sookie, slowly… drawing the backs of his knuckles gently across her skin as he carefully pulled her shirt over her head, when he slipped her bra straps down her shoulders, he chuckled over her precious giggle when he reached behind only to discover she'd surprised him with a front hook!

He loved how every touch, every point of contact he shared with her hummed with her arousal. He quickly picked up on the fact that tonight she wanted to be put on a pedestal, to be made love to, totally and completely. He drew his mouth away from a tender, gentle kiss, slipping down her throat, planting soft tiny kisses at the point where he could feel her blood pulsing strong.

He moved on to her collarbones, he kissed and nipped lightly. Then he hooked his hand through her straps and slid the material slowly down her arms. Her hands that she'd laid softly on his forearms lifted just enough to release her from the garment and he tossed it aside. He put his hands on her breasts, slid the palms of his hands across her erect nipples. His mouth made its way to them, he took one in and sucked gently and she arched her back slightly and gasped lightly.

He returned his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, adoringly… he whispered her name as he slid his hand down between her legs. He teased her skin along the edges of her shorts, slipping his fingers upward, slipping just inside the lace of her panties but retreating before touching the most sensitive part of her.

Once again he kissed down her body, he flicked his tongue around her navel, then he kissed her there then with his teeth, he tugged at the waistband of her shorts, his hands undid the clasp and he kissed and licked the skin around her waist and towards her hip bones. Her moan became his name… It was that which ran his fangs out fully.

She placed her hands alongside his face at the sound and tenderly put just a bit of pressure to draw his mouth upward to meet hers. She kissed his face, she started with a quick brush across his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids.

She made her way back to his mouth and did the thing that drove him wild. She used her tongue to part his lips then licked his fangs, turning her head so her quick tongue could dart in and just graze the tender spots just behind them on the roof of his mouth. She pressed her mouth to his with more pressure but not urgency. Her tongue danced with his and he was quickly reaching a point of discomfort.

Almost as if she'd read his mind, her hands found the buttons of his jeans. As she slowly undid each one she pulled apart the fly inch by inch her fingers barely touching his aching hardness. When he thought he could not stand the teasing one second more, her hands moved swiftly and suddenly she cupped him in one hand while the other gently caressed his length. He could not help himself, the desire was so great… "Sookie…

He slid his hand to the back of her head, and placed the other at the back of her knee and in a heartbeat he had her on her back. With her still holding him, he stripped off her shorts and panties then hovered above her. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "Sookie my beloved…" and slowly slid into her. He loved looking at her face in that moment.

Her eyes never left his, and he began to move, slowly, steadily… she ran her hands over his back, his bottom as he slid within her as far as he could go, she brought her head up and he bent his down to kiss passionately… neither moving, just… _feeling…_

They broke their kiss and Sookie stroked his face with her hand the other resting lightly on his lower back, he reached down and took hold of her leg behind the knee. He brought her leg up gently, allowing him to enter just a bit more. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she gasped just a tiny bit. When she opened her eyes she smiled and placed her hand on his bottom and pushed herself up.

They kissed and whispered, sighed and moaned, they rocked slowly to the brink… only to hold back for a bit more. There was no frenzy, no urgency but the desire for release was growing more intense for them both, they moved together as one and then she began to peak. He felt her heartbeat change into that most telling gallop, she turned her head and arched her neck and he bit, then sucked hard on the tiny wounds and she screamed in ecstasy as her climax consumed her.

As she began the slide down the other side of her orgasm, she put her hands on his beautiful, muscular flanks and began pressing him to move faster, to connect deeper… her words flowing over him, her hips in perfect rhythm, matching thrust for thrust… he was so very close, when she suddenly startled him when she said, "Again, Bill! Please, again!"

He looked into her eyes and found them flooded with need, with hunger, and raw desire, "Oh… please… now…" her words were gasping sighs, her heartbeat a primal beat… he wanted to watch her face, he needed to see her face, he _had_to look into her eyes….

He took her wrist and swiftly brought it to his mouth and bit, she reached her zenith again and he quickly followed her there. She clung to him, moaning, almost whimpering, her breathing raw and gasping, they shuddered inside one another in her eyes he saw the stars of the night sky above them… In his she saw the shards of silver, reflected in the blue… she shivered with satisfied desire.

So they lay there, sated… talking about the stars. They fell quiet. Bill waited. Finally, the time came, as he'd known all night that it would…

"Bill?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What would you say if I told you I've been thinking about Joe's offer?"

"I would say I'm not all that surprised. Have you thought through all we talked about?" He made sure his voice was as neutral in tone as he could make it. He didn't want her to feel like he was being judgmental.

"I have. It's a scary thing Bill, I won't lie." She didn't sound uncertain and he was happy about that.

He drew her closer to him and said, "What _do you _think the scary part is? His words were as soft as he could make them.

"I guess it would have to be what some people call, 'leaving my comfort zone'. I mean, until I met you, the farthest I'd ever traveled had been Shreveport. All I've ever known is Bon Temps, a bowl of popcorn and DVDs for entertainment or football games and everybody knowing everybody's business and," she stopped as if to gather her thoughts.

"Bill… I know I'm not stupid and I know there's a great big world out there but sometimes? I feel like… if I leave what I have here? I'll be leaving who I am. Does that make sense?"

He could hear the note of frustration hiding just below the surface. He too, took a moment to consider his words, then said, "Sweetheart, that's completely logical and it makes perfect sense. Because of your ability… school was a nightmare for you. I have no doubt that without that distraction, you would have made the top grades, you would have been awarded scholarships, you would have gone off to college and you would have excelled."

"What you feel, about leaving who you are behind? You would have done that back then… almost everyone does that at one time or another, and it's only natural to have thoughts like that. But sweetheart… you will always be who you are… you may grow, you may learn more than you think you want too, but you'll still be you."

He brought his lips to her forehead and gave her a kiss. "Sookie, you never had the _chance _then, but you have the _choice_now, that's significant!"

She remained silent and he whispered, "What's the second scariest? Or maybe the hardest would be a better word."

He could hear the tears in her voice as she fought desperately to hold herself, and her emotions, in check. "Merlotte's, Sam…. All of it. If I do this, I might have to give up my job here for real. I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it."

He waited for her to continue and when she didn't he said, somberly, "Sookie, do you really want me to tell you what I think you should do?"

He felt her tense ever so slightly, he hoped he hadn't just set them up for a fight. Sookie sometimes tended to hear the wrong thing, of course there were times when she didn't even need to hear the wrong thing, he hoped this wasn't one of them, but either way he was going to say what he wanted to say.

"Yes Bill. I do want you to tell me."

"I think you should do it. Albeit, there needs to be some changes in the contract so you have more input on what will and will not be part of the overall scheme of things. You can do this Sookie, I don't doubt it for an instant. This will be a chance at some rather substantial opportunities. There also won't be the game playing, deceit and blackmail we both had to deal with because of Eric and his evil machinations and manipulations. That is an obligation, that I will forever be thankful is over!"

She sat up so suddenly that he wasn't sure if she were about to run away or if she'd been bitten by something other than himself. He sat up just as quickly and she threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face and he was shocked.

"Sookie?" he held her tightly.

"Honey! Do you really think so? Do you think I can do this?" she sounded happy and a touch uncertain at the same time.

"Yes." He smiled.

She gave him a hug and then sat back on her heels to look at him. "How am I going to tell Sam?"

"First things first… there is negotiating to be done and Joe may not need you that much to begin with… if you had to, you could work out a lighter schedule of sorts with Sam… Sookie you know Sam will work with you."

She nodded her head in agreement, still, she looked melancholy.

He took her face in his hands and said, "Sweetheart, you may never have to quit working for Sam or you might be able to ease into leaving gradually, but for right now? Let's not worry about it. You've made your choice, the details are still to be worked out so…."

He arched an eyebrow and gave her a wicked grin, "Let's speak of pleasant and intimate things. What would you do if I said there might be something I might enjoy wanting to do before I walk you home so you can get some sleep for the rest of night?" He took her hand and drew it down toward his already expanding pleasant and intimate thing.

Sookie smiled just as wickedly and said, "Hmmm… just what did you have in mind?" When he told her, she happily complied.

**XxXxX**

Sookie heard the water running and she stretched and yawned. It was light outside, but very early… at least for her. She sat up and tossed the blanket off her and onto the couch. She more or less made her way into the kitchen by homing instinct alone.

She made a pot of coffee and was sitting at the table watching it drip into the pot when Sam walked out of her bedroom. "Hey Sook! I'm sorry! I never thought I'd sleep that long! You should have just got me up!"

Sookie just waved a hand in his direction, as if erasing his concerns. The coffee maker beeped and Sookie just said, "Pour."

Sam grinned and took two mugs out of the cupboard, taking the cream from the fridge, he poured Sookie's, added the cream and set the steaming mug in front of her.

"Thanks." She gave him a smile. Sort of. The caffeine needed to penetrate her brain before a real smile was possible.

Sam poured his and said, "How 'bout I make you something to eat?

Sookie took a large drink of her coffee and said, "Be my guest!" and gave him another ghost of a smile.

Sam knew his way around Sookie's kitchen, so he got out the skillet and started to bring it to heat. Sam dropped a few slices of bacon into the pan. He quickly peeled a couple small potatoes, sliced them thinly and added some chopped onion, he tossed them into the cast iron skillet and they sizzled immediately in the bacon grease.

Sookie got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. As she sat down he turned and said, "How do you want your eggs?"

"Over easy, please." She gave him a much more Sookie-like smile. Ah, caffeine… nectar of the gods!

A few minutes later Sam dished up breakfast and he and Sookie started to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was! Although it wasn't that surprising… whenever Bill drank deeply from her she tended to have a revved up appetite.

"This is great Sam! Thank you!"

After their breakfast had been eaten and Sookie'd had her third cup of coffee, she said, "Sam, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Sam swallowed some coffee and wasn't quite sure what to make of the look on her face.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well… there's a couple of things and so I'm going to start with the best and work my way down the list." She smiled nervously.

"Just how far down does this list go?" he was getting a little nervous himself.

Reading his growing tension she quickly reached across the table and took his hand to reassure him. This time her smile was real and genuine and it relaxed Sam.

"Coffee?" she asked, he nodded and she stood, then filled both their cups. "Finished?" She pointed to his plate and he nodded, she cleared the dishes away and sat down. "I told you that I made some money while I was in Shreveport, right?"

"Yeah…" his voice was one of uncertainty.

"Sam… it was a lot of money, I mean, a _lot_!" She smiled a little tightly and said all in a rush, "So, I had checks made out to everyone at work and told them you worked out an agreement to cover their lost wages with the insurance company and I gave the checks to them yesterday."

"Huh." Sam was not quite comprehending it yet. Then he said, "Wait! How much?"

"Ah… about seven thousand total?"

"What!" Sam exploded from the chair, "You did what? What the hell were you thinking!" Sam screeched, his voice hot with emotion.

Sookie quickly jumped to her feet, "I thought I was doing my friends… who I consider my other family in a lot of ways, something decent and right. I couldn't have told them it was from me! Tell me Sam, how many of them would have taken it? Huh! Or how many would have killed themselves trying to pay me back? All of 'em dammit! All of them!" she yelled right back at him, hotter than the other side of hell.

"Jesus Christ, Sookie!" He stomped around the kitchen. Gearing up for another volley… but he knew he'd really done it this time…

"Sam Merlotte, don't you dare! Don't you _DARE_!" She shoved him with all her might back toward the chair he'd just jumped up from. "Sit down right now and shut the hell up!" She was spitting mad and Sam was so startled that he sat. Sookie took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, then sat down across from him, her face red from her anger and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

She reached over and took his hand and looked him in the eyes. She said with utter sincerity, "Sam… chances are I may never do anything like this for the rest of my life. The most important thing is so easy Sam… I _wanted _to do it, I _could _do it, so I went ahead and _did_do it. I didn't think about it Sam! The people I love needed help and I was in a position to actually help!"

"When I brought you here yesterday… Sam, face it. You were out of it, completely, totally, 100% physically and mentally out of it! You slept for eighteen flippin' hours Sam! Eighteen! What does that say to you?"

Sam lowered his eyes and scrubbed his hands across his face. "Sookie, it's jus…"

"Sam, wait okay?" her voice was sweet and calm and she was no longer on the verge of tears. "When I got to the bar yesterday, I was stunned! In shock! Over the bar, over the reality of what had happened, how close we'd all come to losing something precious to all of us! When I saw the state you were in… Sam… I was beside myself! I thought I might lose you! By then the checks were already on their way and I thanked God I'd done it! I brought you here, because Sam… I knew you needed help or you weren't going to survive."

She smiled and squeezed the hand she still held. "Sam, last night after you crashed, I went to the bar, and well… we all pitched in, like you do for your friends, friends that are also your extended family. We turned on some music, we got some food… we talked , we laughed, we cleaned everything Sam. We cleaned _everything_!"

"That bar sparkles Sam and once you get the utility to come in and hook up the grill and have it inspected you'll be abl…."

Sam gripped Sookie's hand with enough pressure to stopped her mid-sentence. "Grill?" He closed his eyes and Sookie could have smacked herself in the head. He opened his eyes and said very tightly, "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did Sookie… please!" His voice was pleading.

She gave him one of her more winning smiles and said, "Yeah… dang I spoiled the surprise… Bill bought you the grill and I had them install it with the hood yesterday when you were over here sleeping. Surprise!" she said somewhat lamely.

Sam couldn't do anything but stare open-mouthed, stunned into absolute silence.

She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Well, I may as well continue, here's the rundown. The repairs to the bar are complete. The bar is completely cleaned and no longer holds any traces of the fire or the past however many years of cigarette smoke, grease or other icky stuff. Your employees believe they have received an insurance payout from the insurance company for their lost wages due to the fire. They are happy, they can pay their bills and breathe easy."

"As soon as you arrange the necessary hook-up of the utilities and inspections that are needed, you are ready to reopen. But I would suggest giving the guys a day or two of testing and getting used to the feel of the new grill first before you want to start serving food."

"I'll be getting myself a newer car in the next week or so. If you happen to know of any good ones let me know. I am also out from under my obligations to Eric so I won't be involved as much in what you refer to as, my 'vampire shit'. But I may or may not need to schedule some time off, or maybe eventually go to part-time hours. I have a job offer and I'm considering trying it."

Sam had closed his mouth but he stared at her, shocked. "You're taking another job?" Sam's voice was barely audible.

"No… not unless an agreement can be reached and even then, it's consulting work, for the sake of a better word, and it could be extremely sporadic. It may not even something I would be required to do bi-monthly… it all has to be worked out."

"Sam," she gave his fingers a tug. "I don't even know if I'm going to agree to do it at all. I wanted you to know. Bill is the only other person that knows and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible, okay? I'm not even telling Tara or Jason until I've decided whether or not I want to do it."

Sam let out a low whistle, he said, "Wow. Please tell me that's all the farther you're going on that list you mentioned?"

She gave him a huge sunny smile and said, "Yes Sam, that's all there is." She knew of course he was pretty choked up so she stood and said, "As soon as I clean up these dishes, what d'ya say we go check out the bar in the light of day?"

Sam agreed and they got her kitchen clean in no time, then got into her car to head to Merlotte's.

**XxXxX**

Sookie and Sam walked around the bar and even Sookie was impressed. It did look amazing, she'd been a little worried about the low lighting of the bar last night. Sometimes things aren't as clean in the daylight when cleaned in those kind of lighting conditions. Sam was dumbfounded.

When he saw the kitchen, his sole thought had been one big outburst of, "Holy shit!" and that made Sookie laugh out loud. Sam checked out the grill and hood and was like a kid on Christmas morning. The more he noticed, the happier he got. At one point, he grabbed Sookie up in his arms and twirled her around until she was dizzy!

"Sam! You put me down!" she laughed and as her feet touched the floor he took her in his arms and hugged her hard. "Sookie I can't thank you enough… I mean, really… I don't know what to say. I was seriously thinking it would be weeks before I would be able to open."

"Oh Sam," she moved out of his embrace, "that was your exhaustion talking. You were closer than you thought, you'd just lost perception that's all."

Sam walked behind the bar and then stopped. His eyes were big and his look was one of real surprise.

"What?" Sookie said with a little frown. She looked the direction Sam was looking as he started to laugh. She turned to face him and said, "Sam! What?"

He pointed above the door and laughed harder. Sookie was at a complete loss. Sam was laughing so hard, a tear slid down his cheek, he finally managed to stammer, "I've owned this bar more'n five years and I never knew there was a pane of glass above the door!" And quickly dissolved into more laughter.

Sookie looked at the glass sparkling brightly in the sun, with an inset of a stained glass fleur-de-lis in the center of it and began to laugh too. She'd never realized there was glass above the door before either!

**XxXxX**

Sam set up the appointments for his inspections and other requirements that had to be taken care of before he could reopen, annoyingly, he had a week and a half before the final inspection could be performed. Sam wondered what he should do, he couldn't decide if he just wanted to open and people would know by word of mouth or if he should have a reopening party.

Sookie, Tara and Arlene were laughing and chattering away while repainting the ladies room and Terry was finishing up the men's. Lafayette and Big John were moving the last of the kitchen equipment, at that moment the deep fryer, back into place after they'd helped Sam paint the kitchen. Sam hadn't intended to do all this but once everyone got a good look at things, they'd all agreed doing a little more wouldn't hurt.

Sam had ordered in pizzas and when they arrived he called everyone into the dining room. As they ate their lunch, Sam floated his ideas about the reopen. They all agreed immediately that a party was the way to go.

Lafayette made a good point when he said, "Y'all tell people you're open again, they come in, but maybe since they bin drinkin' over ta' Shorty's… they jus' go there agin…. Y'all tell folks you's having a party! Bay-bee… you got people come from everywhere! S'all I'm sayin'!"

They discussed which night or day it should be, Sam's final inspection was to be done on a Thursday so they went back and forth about whether it should be Friday night or Saturday night. Sam finally decided he wanted it to be on a week and a half from now on that Saturday after Big John pointed out it would give the guys one extra day getting to know the grill a little better. They'd only a day so far to experiment with it and it had been a real learning experience.

Terry said they were all going to have to be careful those first few days… the biggest obstacle was doing the steaks and burgers. The old grill had been easy, you threw the meat at varying points on the grill for the best result. The old grill had hot spots, which had been great for those wanting their tenderloin steak sandwiches and burgers well done and the same kind of old spots where the heat was lower which made it more convenient for the cooks to prepare the food for those that preferred their meat closer to rare.

The new grill, was exactly that, new and 100% perfect on every inch of its cooking surface. The guys were getting better, though Sam knew he would have to be sure to order in some extra beef for the first couple weeks because he knew there'd be overdone meat and it wouldn't really be anyone's fault. He wasn't thrilled of course, but he'd done it first-hand just the night before.

He stayed late to get all the paperwork together and rechecked for the meeting he'd had this morning with the insurance adjuster for the final tally. He'd gotten hungry and fired up the grill and threw a steak on, even though he'd been right there, by the time he'd pulled it off, it was overdone. Yeah, he knew it would happen so planning ahead was the prudent thing to do. He did have to admit to himself though… sitting here right now, laughing and joking with everybody, Merlotte's shining like a brand new penny. It felt good.

Sookie'd been completely right, this is what you did with family. He reached for another slice and asked what they thought of maybe finding a band and having live music for at least part of the night… everyone was off and running with ideas and Sam felt a happiness he'd almost forgotten he could feel. Damn if it didn't make him feel good.

**XxXxX**

Sookie removed the polish from her nails and toenails while the bathtub was filling. She'd added her favorite lavender and vanilla bath salts to the water and the room was resplendent with the soothing scent. She had her CD player on and was playing a CD Bill had given her. She'd faked a little more enthusiasm than she felt at the time, but she'd been pleasantly surprised that she liked almost all of it. It was mostly piano, cello and violins, a contemporary-classic mix and one she'd grown fond of when she wanted to relax.

Nails cleaned, clipped and filed, she lit the candles and adjusted the volume of the player. She dropped her robe, set her glass of wine and her book on the little table next to the tub and gingerly tested the water. Nice and hot but not uncomfortable. She stepped in and slowly settled in. She reached over and took a sip of her wine and then picked up her book.

She didn't begin to read right away. First she closed her eyes and let the music and the warmth flow over her. Bill was away at his Shreveport meetings and though he said he'd try to return before dawn, he couldn't make any promises. She'd debated the idea of spending the night at home or at Bill's. The pros were of course access to Bill if he made it home and Bill's large and awesome tub or a tranquil evening of peace and quiet and a little bit of special treatment in her house, then off to bed early. She'd opted for home and at this particular moment was very glad with her choice.

She lay back against the rolled pillow at her neck and let her mind wander, Pam had called night before last and asked if she knew where Eric was. She'd told her she hadn't seen him since Shreveport and hadn't a clue to his whereabouts. She had to admit, it was exhilarating to not have to so much as give minute's thought about where he was, what he was doing or when he'd be back. Maybe it wasn't very Christian of her but for the first time she'd seen him at Fangtasia, she just didn't care. In her eyes, Eric was in her rearview and that attitude wasn't going to change anytime soon. She made a deal with the devil and he'd burned her rather predictably at every turn or so it had seemed.

She sighed contentedly, drank some more wine, then put the glass down and picked up her book. By the time her wine was gone, the water was cooling and the CD player had stopped playing awhile ago. Sookie was so relaxed she thought if there was a way to keep the water warm enough she'd just sleep right there!

It took a Herculean effort to get out of the tub and her yawns were deep. She dried herself with a fluffy towel and opened the tub drain. As the water emptied, she got ready for bed. She blew out the candles and in the dark she opened the bathroom door, not bothering to turn a light on. She caught something in the corner of her eye and her heart leapt into her throat, someone was standing by one of her bedroom windows looking in…

She froze and her heart thudded in her chest… she immediately cast her mind out and got a void. It was a vampire. She thought of Pam's phone call… was it Eric? She didn't know what to do. The figure hadn't moved. Okay, she thought to herself, can a vampire see me here? She was still in the bathroom… not to mention there hadn't been other lights on.

But… a vampire would undoubtedly be able to smell her, hear the tub draining, hell, the way her heart was thudding he could probably pinpoint her exact location. Stupid as it was… something told her not to move. She now wished she'd decided to take her peaceful evening in the tub over at Bill's! Then she had a thought, no this was far better… a vampire could come and go freely in a vampire's home.

She knew then that the vampire outside wasn't Eric. She hadn't rescinded his invitation. Yet. (It was on her to-do list) Her fear, that had been calming some, jacked itself right up again. She tried to make out something… anything that could give her an idea of who the hell it was and in that split second, he was gone.

Sookie rushed to the window but saw nothing, she ran from room to room checking all the doors and windows. Invitation required or not, she just felt better checking them to reassure herself.

She returned cautiously to her bedroom, peering carefully around the door frame to see if the intruder had returned. He hadn't. She walked to her bed and but couldn't make herself lie down. She picked up her phone and called Bill from the relative safety of her bathroom with the door shut. She knew if he was still in his meeting, he wouldn't have it turned on but she felt tremendous relief when his smooth voice instructed the caller to leave a message. "Hi honey, just me. Something really freaky just happened. There was a vampire, I don't know who, looking in my bedroom window. It scared me and so I'm probably going to stay up for awhile… but don't try and come home if you're meeting goes long. Oh… in case you do come over? I'm sleeping upstairs tonight. Oh… and yell my name really loud. I'm taking the trigger guard off the Glock. Love you!"

In the dark, Sookie took her pillow and her Glock from the nightstand drawer, she pushed the combination and the trigger lock released. Then she walked upstairs. She put the gun on the little night table and fluffed up her pillow. She pulled the cover back and crawled into the bed. She got herself comfortable and hoped she'd be able to relax enough to fall asleep. It didn't take long actually, the wine and hot bath had her pretty relaxed and she'd worked hard today… she was tired. Once the adrenaline plummeted, she fell asleep quickly.

The vampire that watched her crawl into bed… turned away from the window, dropping down from the roof to land lightly on the grass. Then just faded into the night...

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not hold any ownership or claim to the main characters. I do however, enjoy putting these characters in situations, and places both fun and very dangerous.****** Therefore, When Will I Learn deals with some pretty adult themes, so please be advised as such. Thank you.**

**Strange Things Happen**

Sookie came down the stairs yawning. She'd slept, but it hadn't been too rejuvenating. She felt a little achy and stiff and was longing for coffee. She got it going then used the bathroom. Because of her surprise visitor last night, she hadn't cleaned out the tub and her wineglass and other stuff needed to be put away.

She smelled the brewing coffee and quickly picked up after herself. She used the towel she'd left on the floor to wipe around the inside of the tub to remove the ring, then took it and the hamper out to the back porch where she started the washer. She sorted through the things quickly and started the first load. She closed the lid and heard the beeping of her coffee maker. It was music to her ears.

After fixing herself a cup, she noticed her answering machine's message light was blinking, well, that's odd, Sookie thought to herself. She played the message. As expected it was Bill. "Sweetheart? Are you there? I've just now finished my meeting. I'm so worried darling, there just isn't any way I can make it back to Bon Temps before dawn!" He sounded so frustrated.

"Could you please call me as soon as you can? I'll try to stay awake, if I do go completely under, just leave a message. I'll head for home as soon as the sun sets. Try not to worry Sookie, it's probably nothing at all. I love you, and I'll see you tonight."

She picked up the phone she'd had upstairs with her and dialed his number. She couldn't imagine why she hadn't heard it ring! Then it hit her… duh! She'd turned the ringer off when she got into the tub, of course… then with what had followed she'd never turned it back on or even checked for messages. She listened to the ringing phone and it was answered by an extremely sluggish sounding Bill, "Sookie?" he could hardly speak. She knew this meant he'd stayed awake long past dawn and wasn't allowing himself any real rest.

"Honey, I'm fine… just please sleep now, okay? I'll be waiting for you… sleep… I love you Bill."

"…love you too…" She could hear the relief in his voice and then he was gone.

She turned the ringer back on and carried her book and coffee to the front porch. She sat and listened to her yard. She had one leg tucked under her and she barely pushed the swing, moving it by just her bare big toe. The slight squeak of the chains, the buzzing, chirping and flutters made her smile. It was a beautiful morning and the day was hers. She drank some of her coffee and picked up her book.

After she'd read a number of chapters and finished the pot of coffee she'd made, she went into the house. She hesitated for a moment and then locked the front door. There was one part of her that said, 'It's the middle of the morning!' but the other part of her said, 'Vampires pay humans to do the things they can't during the day!' She hated feeling like this, it pissed her off more than frightened her. This was her damn house and she shouldn't have to feel afraid! Such is life. Well… such is _my_life! Sookie thought as she stepped into the shower.

Once showered, she stripped her bed and decided to do the sheets from upstairs too. It made for a complete load so that made her happy. Water conservation and environmental impact was something she took seriously. Being rural, Sookie was diligent about using eco-friendly soaps and cleaning products. Every little bit made a difference overall. She hadn't always been this green… Bill convinced her of the difference it made. She smiled as she remembered their conversation… in a 173 years, he was able to say with complete honesty things were not going to end well if humans didn't start getting their act together. He would know!

She hung most of the clothes and sheets on the line to dry. It made her think of Gran and that always made her smile. She had to admit that it wasn't solely because it used less electricity… hanging clothes, especially sheets, outside in the fresh air was one of her favorite things. Outdoor dried sheets made Bill feel good too.

She was in and out all day, she puttered around the house a bit, getting the odd little tasks out of the way. She checked on the drying laundry and most of it was pretty dry. She brought her summer dresses in, along with Bill's shirts and slacks and after a moment's debate… got the ironing board out and quickly ironed the clothes that needed it. She was surprised to see it was almost eleven when she set the iron on the counter to cool and put the ironing board back where it belonged.

She was suddenly starving and raided the fridge accordingly. Moments later, a grilled ham and cheese sandwich slide onto a plate along with potato salad, some cottage cheese with a few slices of a fresh peach, a pickle and a soda made its way outside with her. She put her plate on the glass picnic table and sat down in the sunshine.

As she ate, she pondered the events of the night before. It had scared her without a doubt, but for some reason, she thought she wasn't as concerned as she should be.

True to form, she grinned as she bit her pickle and thought, figures…. I'm more concerned over how I'm thinking rather than the _why_of why there was a unknown vampire peeping in her windows in the first place. Her head was starting to hurt over the whole quandary.

Various ideas ran through her mind and she had a couple different scenarios. The one she liked best was that it was a vampire that wasn't from around here and maybe he smelled Bill and was looking to see his own kind. Unlikely? Yes, but it was the one that gave her the most comfort.

Another was that maybe it had been a vampire she'd met at some time and he was just checking things out and wanted to say hello? Like say… Gustav! Maybe he came to tell her thank you. Yeah… that was sheer denial. If she'd met the vampire before, why hadn't he just knocked on her door?

She had to face the truth and she knew it. The vampire had been here to spy, harm, hurt her or all of the above. She also was certain that if that was truly the case… only one name came to mind. Eric.

**XxXxX **

Sookie walked around the grocery store, concentrating hard on her shopping list and working hard to keep from hearing people's thoughts. She just wasn't in the mood for general weirdness today. After last night's little fright, she was wracking her brain trying to come up with a logical explanation. No matter how hard she tried… it still boiled down to an ominous one.

When she got to the meat counter, Dickie Novak said in his great booming voice, "Sookie! Why you look fine as frog's hair! How was your vacation?"

She gave him a pleasant smile and told him it had been great. Part of the smile was because she'd been keeping a scorecard so to speak, during her outing. The women that asked about it out loud and the ones that didn't all pretty much thought the same thing… How they wished it could have been them on a Caribbean vacation with a gorgeous man.

The men? Overwhelmingly thought about hunting trips of one sort or the other… or going to Las Vegas. Dickie was firmly settled on Vegas, where he would hit it big and make life easy. He could retire someplace warm and dry with his wife, spend vacations with his children and grandchildren… pay for his grandkids colleges, boy that would be the life! Sookie just loved the way Dickie always thought about doing things for his family.

"What can I get for you, chere?"

"Could you cut me a couple nice sirloins?"

"Of course! How thick?"

They stood and discussed meat, how it was going to be prepared and such. He asked her if she wanted him to explain how to cook to different degrees of doneness. But Sookie just laughed and said Jason would be there so he'd be in charge of the grilling.

She was standing in line at the checkout when a thought crossed her mind. This was the first time in her life she could remember coming to the store without coupons. Or for that matter, not even noticing if what she'd put in her cart was on sale!

Although there was a huge part of her that felt elated over being able to do that even if it was just this once, it also reminded her that maybe she'd spent just a little too much time in the lap of luxury at the penthouse, The Black Dagger and the Bahamas.

Sookie decided then and there… 'Sookie Stackhouse with money', needed to back off and return to 'Sookie Stackhouse' hanging on by her fingernails!

**XxXxX**

The space was pitch black and was very wet. Although shackled with silver the captured vampire had been able to sustain himself by being quick enough to snatch the rats when they were close enough and drain their bodies dry. He no longer had any idea of how long he'd been here. He wasn't sure exactly when he rested.

For that matter, he couldn't even be sure if he _was_resting! He obviously wasn't doing well as he had the bleeds which didn't help things much either. He had been captured during his rest and trying as hard as he could, he was rendered powerless by the silver chains they wrapped him with quickly and efficiently. The idea that they were highly competent in their kidnap method, led him to believe they'd obviously done this before. His first and highly frightening thoughts had been they were drainers and he had to admit, he'd been terrified.

But the draining didn't happen. No. That wasn't the right way to look at it. The draining of _his blood _had never commenced. The draining of his strength however was progressing at a rapid pace. He knew that too many more days of this and it would take him years to recover. While he had no intentions of dying here in this dank, filthy place, his greatest fear was that he would. He could accept the final death if that was what this was… the only desire larger than escape from here… was a simple one…. Why was this even happening?

A rat came too near and he snatched and ripped its head cleanly off, tipping his head back and drinking the blood of the rat the way a human would drink a soda.

**XxXxX**

Having already talked to Jason and knowing it would work for him, Sookie called Tara and asked her if Saturday night would fit in her plans for the grill out. Tara thought it would be fine and surprised Sookie by asking her if she could bring a date.

"Whoa! When did this happen and why haven't you told me about this before?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to tell you before this but how much have we talked lately girl?" Tara shot back and laughed.

"Excuse me! So? Spill!" Sookie prompted.

Tara started to tell her about how she'd met Mike after almost backing into him in the Super-Save-A-Bunch parking lot. Sookie loved how good Tara sounded and she hoped this would be a good fit for Tara. She could use something fun in her life. Tara didn't laugh nearly enough in Sookie's opinion.

While Tara talked, Sookie folded the last of the laundry and put it away. She hung Bill's clothes in her closet. There were always clothes here for him now. It gave them a little extra time when he had to head off to Shreveport or other places for work. Sookie walked from room to room aware that full dark was nearly there.

Eventually, the conversation wore down and Sookie said she was looking forward to meeting Mike. She no more than hung up when her cell phone rang, she knew from the ring tone it was Bill. He didn't quite see the humor in it that she did… (It was "Hurry Sundown")

"Hi sweetie! Did you get good rest?"

"Are you in the house?" Bill asked tersely. "If not, get inside quickly!"

Uh-oh... "No Bill. I'm dancing around naked in the front yard with a big sign around my neck that's says, "Please drain me!" She punched the off button and threw the cell phone in her purse on the counter.

Then she stalked into the living room and put a DVD in and turned up the volume. Her only concession to the possibility of danger with nightfall had been closing the window blinds before it got dark. Although she did have a few of the windows open about four inches to the first locking station. As much as she wanted Bill to come straight there, she was also hoping he'd just go home. Are you in the house? What? Did he think this was her first flipping rodeo? She tried to watch the movie and finally just gave up. She turned it off and picked up her book. That lasted all of five minutes.

Frustrated and annoyed she got up and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of sweet tea and sat down at the table and stared at her purse. She was so ticked off, and she also knew she should call him back. Screw that! I'll be dammed if I'm gonna…

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard all the crickets and other insects outside fall silent. Oh crap, that's not good. Even with the shades drawn, she felt horribly exposed. She also knew that if the crickets were quiet around the house, it meant that whatever or whoever it was… was very near.

She sat there frozen. Damn it! He had to be close enough to hear anything she were to say. She was desperately listening for the insects to start up but they were quiet. She was afraid now, really afraid. Good… she knew that would help. Bill would feel it. Now she wished she had called Bill to apologize. If she got killed by something in the next couple of minutes she'd die with regret… something she'd always hoped would never happen.

Suddenly there was a deep, frenzied barking and snarling by the back porch, she threw open the inside door out to the porch and hit the floods… the vampire was gone before her eyes could adjust to the sudden light. The dog followed for a few feet and then he turned and trotted up to the back porch steps. He was easily one of the biggest Rottweiler's Sookie had ever seen. Sookie stepped out onto the porch and opened the porch door. "Hi Sam, boy are you ever a sight for sore eyes!" Sookie bent to scratch him behind the ears while she reached into the cabinet by the washer. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and stepped back into the kitchen.

A moment later Sam stepped into the kitchen. "Want something to eat?" she asked.

"Sookie. Sit down." Sam said.

She did then she looked at him, "Did you recognize his scent?"

"No. I've never smelled this one before… but I'm actually more concerned about the smell of the guy in the woods. The scent was very strong he must have been there most of the day."

Sookie barely made it to the bathroom in time. When she was done being sick she rinsed her mouth and then brushed her teeth and used more mouthwash.

"Sook? You okay?" Sam asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Just a sec, Sam." She held her stomach for a minute, trying to quell her roiling insides. The woods… dear God in heaven. She'd been outside most of the day! That thought sent her reeling back to the bowl.

Sam went and sat in the kitchen and listened to Sookie throw up. He scrubbed his face with his hands. He didn't know what to make of this. Bill had called him and told him she'd gotten angry with him, then he'd felt her completely afraid. Bill was sure she needed help. He looked at the clock on the stove. Bill would be here within the hour, or sooner. Sam had told Bill he'd stay with Sookie until Bill arrived.

Judging by Sookie's reaction, something nasty was going on again. When was it gonna end? He thought about how she had just told him about being done with 'vampire shit' yet here she was… although her reaction was pretty much a first for him. Quite frankly it scared the hell out of him. He heard the bathroom door open and she slowly walked down the hall to the kitchen and gingerly took a seat across from him. She was pale as milk and that was pretty telling, considering how tan she was.

"You okay?" he asked, keeping his voice light. He touched her hand and she grabbed hold of it with such force he said, "Oh Sook…" sadly and she just put her head down on the table and held onto his hand like he was going to float away from her if she let him go. Sometime later, he heard Bill's car turn off the road and he said, "Sookie? Bill's here…. I'm gonna go okay?" She didn't move she just opened her fingers and he slipped his hand from hers.

By the time Sam walked down the steps Bill was getting out of the car. Sam told him what had taken place and Bill thanked him profusely. Sam smiled sadly and said, "I haven't even thanked you for the grill yet…"

Bill held his hand out to Sam much to his surprise. Sam shook it and admitted to himself that this was a serious moment between them. He waited until Bill walked into the house and shut the door. When the flood lights went off Sam pulled off the clothes and folded them and put them on the steps. Then he changed to his more comfortable shift, a collie and sprinted away towards home.

**XxXxX**

Bill stepped into the kitchen locking the door behind him. Sookie sat at the kitchen table, her face turned sideways, her cheek resting on her hands. Tears left trails down her face. They flowed copiously yet she was not sobbing. Bill ached inside when he saw her, he had to admit right there in that moment he was not quite sure what to say to her.

Slowly she slid one of her hands from under her face and slid it palm flat across the table toward him. He sat down and placed his hand over hers. She turned hers palm up and they interlaced their fingers. They sat like that for a long while. Neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. They just sat there, each lost in thought and both not having the slightest clue as to what they should do next.

**XxXxX**

Bill wasn't sure what time it was when he knew that Sookie had fallen asleep. He carefully picked her up and in a few seconds was putting her in his bed. He was glad Jessica was home and Hoyt was with her. He knocked softly on her door. Jess opened the door and immediately gave him a hug and said, "Come on in!"

Bill hesitated and Jess took his hand and said, "Come on!" and tugged him into her room. Hoyt was sitting on the sofa in front of Jessica's entertainment center. He could see they had a game paused, he didn't know the name of it but there was a lot weaponry involved.

"Hey Bill!" Hoyt said with his usual welcoming smile. "Wanna play?"

"Uh no, actually I need your help Hoyt."

Hoyt became instantly serious and said, "What's up?"

Bill explained that they weren't sure what was going on or why but he told them about the strange vampire and more importantly the man that had evidently been keeping Sookie under surveillance. Bill asked Hoyt to act as Sookie's body guard during the daylight hours and told him he would pay him.

Hoyt immediately balked and Bill stopped him short. "Hoyt, I know that you would do this because of what Sookie means to you, but I need you to perform some very specific duties. I will set up the appointment and make Sookie aware. I'll need you to take her to Shreveport tomorrow and I want you to use my car, depending what we are able to figure out I might have you stay there with her… maybe for more than one night. Jess, I'm sure you'll be welcome if it interests you."

Jessica said, "Nobody or thing will hurt Sookie while she's with us!" Both Jess and Hoyt had very determined and serious looks on their faces. Bill reached for his billfold and removed a sheaf of bills counting it quickly. He considered for a moment and said, "Jessica… do you have your credit card?"

"Yeah… can I use it?" She was a little excited.

Bill took her hand and said gently, "Yes… but you must use it for expenses or emergencies."

Jess's face fell a little but then Bill said, "However, you can use say, "$200.00 on fun things. But no more! Can you promise me that?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Bill! I promise!" She was bouncing with excitement and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She drew away and got serious again, "Nothing will happen to her Bill, I swear."

Hoyt said, "Goes double for me… she'll be safe."

Bill nodded gravely, "Thank you… both of you." Then he turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. He entered as he shrugged out of his suit coat. He pulled his tie loose and pulled it from around his neck. He went to her side of the bed and his heart broke.

Sookie's tears fell even as she slept.

**Road Trip, Kinda**

Bill showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sookie was sleeping soundly and he was relieved to see her tears had stopped. He watched her sleeping, thinking of the first time he saw her… more so, how she looked the first time he realized how deeply in love with her he was.

Bill turned the light down to the 'half-moon light' setting. He didn't want her to wake and not know where she was. He left the room quietly and padded down the stairs barefoot. He went to his study and flipped open his briefcase. He retrieved Joe's card, sat down in his desk chair and dialed the number.

Joe answered on the first ring, "Bill! How nice to hear from you! I trust all is well?"

"Actually, things are far from well." Bill ran his fingers through his hair and as Joe asked for specifics, Bill supplied them.

A half hour later, Bill and Joe had a plan in place and Bill felt greatly relieved. Of course, he thought with a wry smile, that's if Sookie doesn't pitch a fit. He zipped up to the bedroom and stuck his head in, she was breathing deep and evenly. He returned to his study and got some work out of the way. He was a little surprised when the phone rang around one a.m. then he saw Fangtasia on caller ID. Great.

He answered and it was Pam. As is the norm in vampire conversations, Pam wasted no time on pleasantries. "Mr. Garth's men were just here looking for Eric. Do you have him?"

"No Pam, I do not. Are you implying he's missing?"

"I'm not implying anything. He's missing."

"Do you have anything to do with the vampire and a human that's been watching Sookie?"

"No! Why would I be watching Sookie? I'm trying to find Eric!"

"Surely you must feel him."

Bill was taken aback when Pam said, "That's the bad part Bill. I don't feel him."

Bill frowned, "You felt nothing as if…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence.

Pam said, "If Eric had met the true death, I would know."

"Of course you would. He'll show up Pam. He's probably just off sulking somewhere because of all that happened."

"That isn't Eric."

"True, then again when was the last time you saw him bested?"

"Never." She answered icily.

"My point exactly. He lost, Pam… to a human. He's angry. He'll show up."

"He better."

Pam hung up and Bill slowly replaced the phone in its base. He had to admit, this was not like Eric… but then again, Sookie got one over on him. He must be wild over that and ready to exact some type of payback. Yet he didn't believe Pam was playing a part assigned by Eric. He wondered if Eric devised, who knows what kind of plan, and was keeping Pam out of the loop on purpose.

Too much to worry about at the moment… his only worry was upstairs warming his bed, and it was time to join her.

**XxXxX**

Bill was taking his jeans off when her voice whispered, "Are you coming to bed?"

He hesitated for a second then turned and stood at the foot of the bed, naked. "I was, would you rather I didn't?" His voice wasn't cold but it had an edge.

"I deserve that," she said softly. "If you want me to go home I will." She was holding her breath and Bill knew instinctively that she wasn't aware she was doing it.

He walked to her side of the bed, the low light him making seem almost ethereal in appearance. "Sookie there's only one thing I want and that is for you to be safe."

She exploded toward him from the bed, catapulting herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him like a vise. "I'm sorry, I was so stupid…" her tears ran down her face in rivers.

"Sookie, Sookie…." He smoothed her hair and murmured for her to calm, with a steady stream of, "Shh… Shh…shh…" He picked her up and turned around to sit on the bed with her in his lap. "Okay, darling… shh, shh, shh…"

Her breath began to hitch and Bill said, calmly and softly, "Hush darling, settle yourself." He stroked her hair and cradled her. He reached over to the nightstand and snatched a handful of tissues from the box and handed them to her and she wiped away her tears and blew her nose.

Bill stood up and laid her back on the bed. Her eyes looked stricken, but he she traced a finger down her jaw line and said, "I'll be back in a minute, just relax sweetheart."

She curled up in a ball on her side and Bill went to the bathroom. He started the water in the tub and lit the numerous candles. From the linen closet he got out soft, fluffy towels and put them near the tub, then added some soothing lavender bath salts to the water.

He went to the bedroom and he picked up the remote and turned the surf sounds on. He pulled Sookie into a sitting position. He undressed her like a child that had fallen asleep on the ride home, rather than disrobing a lover. He picked her up in one swift movement and carried her into the bathroom. He had her test the water with her foot to ensure it wasn't too hot she nodded her okay.

He leaned over to steady her as she moved from his embrace and into the tub. He joined her, but quite surprised her. Rather than pulling her to him so she had her back to his chest, he got in so he was facing her. He reached over and turned off the water, the sudden quiet seemed odd.

Bill looked at her impassively. After a moment he began to speak in a very calm voice he said, "Sookie, we have things to discuss and it requires your full attention. Furthermore, you _will_wait until I have finished speaking because I have something important to say. You seem to forget from time to time that I deserve a great deal more respect than you sometimes feel you need to give."

Bill could tell that she didn't care for his words and was about to speak when he said, "Sookie, please be quiet and listen." He gave her a unwavering glance and it shocked her a little. She just nodded and moved back a little in the water.

"Three things are going to happen tomorrow. The first is that Hoyt will be taking you to Mr. Garth's pent…"

Sookie immediately began to protest and Bill held up a finger and with a harsh look and tone said, "Hush!"

Sookie was so startled by this, she closed her mouth instantly. Her eyes wide.

Bill continued. "There are forces at work here Sookie that we've yet to sort out. With you at the penthouse, I know you are completely safe and out of harm's way. While you are there, you will only go out during the day with Hoyt… and at night, both Jessica and Hoyt. She'll join the two of you there tomorrow evening."

Bill could see that Sookie was getting angry and it was time to really make her understand his concerns for her safety. "The man Sam smelled in the woods just watched you all day today… do I have to spell out what the dire possibilities could be if tomorrow he's instructed to do you harm? Sookie, you slept with the Glock next to you last night. Where was it today when you were home alone?"

Sookie's bubble burst quickly. The anger seeped away as she absorbed his words. She couldn't be angry… every word he said was true. Instead of keeping the gun with her, it was upstairs on the night table next to the bed where she'd left it. All day. Speaking out loud at this point might wouldn't be a good idea, she'd sound pretty shaky if she did.

"Something else you should know is that Eric is missing."

Sookie's head snapped up at that.

"I've spoken to Pam and she has no clue to his whereabouts. She says she's felt no indications that Eric has met the true death… still she can't feel him at all."

"Second, I have spoken to Joe and he is currently pursuing any leads as to the identity of the ones that have been watching you. He and Rose are extremely happy that you will be near again. He also asked me to mention if you would be interested in any way, he would have a project for you to consult on if you'd like."

Sookie smiled a little at that.

"Furthermore, he will be informing Mr. Garth of the problem and he is fairly certain Mr. Garth will want to speak with you directly about it as well, so anything, any details… write them down if you have to, Mr. Garth may be able to pinpoint something out of any recollections. Something we may find insignificant, could be of use to him."

Sookie raised her hand a little, her eyes imploring him to let her speak. "Can I just say something that may be really important about the guy in the woods?"

Bill couldn't help but smile slightly, "What is it dear heart?"

"I never heard him."

"No? You… didn't… did you?" This was a noteworthy fact.

Bill worked this information through his mind and was unable to completely make sense of it. If someone was there, clearly fixated on observing Sookie… his mind should have filtered into her consciousness at some point. Was he wrong? Was the man there for some other unknown reason? No. No matter how Bill approached it, it made no sense. The thought that the man could have been part demon and had masked his mind had him wondering if Sam would have picked up on that.

"That is very strange." Bill's face was dark with concern. What the hell were they dealing with now?

While Bill was deep in thought, Sookie reached over and turned the faucet on to add more hot water, Bill acted much like an ice cube in the warm water, after the water changed, she always added more hot. When the water was more comfortable, she turned it off. Bill looked at her, Sookie's eyes met his and the ever-present spark between them flared.

He pulled her to him and her legs wrapped around him. She placed her forehead on his and their eyes asked unspoken questions. "I'm sorry, Bill." He pulled his forehead back then gently brought it forward again to bump hers slightly.

"Sookie… you have to remember, when I'm far away from you, I am only thinking about your safety. We don't have any idea how old that vampire is. When I called there was a chance he was already near. I certainly never meant to imply you weren't smart, Sookie. Which, by the way, I would have explained to you if you'd given me the chance."

She dropped her eyes. Then said, "Bill?" very softly.

"Yes?" he bumped her forehead again and she returned her eyes to his.

"Am I forgiven?" She moved herself slightly and her most sensitive self brushed his enticingly. She reached into the water and slid his length to her delicate opening.

He pushed his hips forward and entered her. She gasped at the feel of it and he just smiled and said in his low, most sensuous voice, "Oh yes."

Later, curled up together leaning against the headboard, Sookie said, "Bill, what was the third thing?"

"Pardon?"

"You told me there were three things you were going to tell me about?"

Bill thought for a moment then chuckled, "I almost forgot about that. Hoyt will drive you there in the morning with my car. Jessica will join you and the two of them will stay with you there until this gets sorted out. I have explained the circumstances and be aware that Hoyt will not leave your side, so reconcile it to yourself before you get upset about it. The other more important issue is that Hoyt, can't become aware of what Joe and Mr. Garth are."

Sookie frowned. "Oh yeah… seriously. I can't imagine how much that would freak him out." Sookie said. "It's still freaking me out from time to time…"

"Also, I'm sure that Mr. Garth will most likely meet with you privately and I will make sure Hoyt and Jessica expect this."

"Does Jess know about them?"

"Not yet, I will explain it to her privately before she leaves. Oh, I've instructed her to use the credit card for all expenses. I've also given her permission to use to two hundred for 'fun things'."

Sookie laughed.

"What?" Bill looked down at her face.

"Bill! I'm surprised at you! You've got to let her use at least five hundred if it's going to be fun!"

"Five! No, that's too much!" Bill said stubbornly.

"Bill, let me ask you this, when you went to buy her clothes at the mall, how much did you spend?"

Bill said nothing, then with a little growl said, "Fine. I'll tell her tomorrow she may use five hundred. But no more!"

"You're a good dad, Bill."

"Funny." He said dryly.

"You know for the most part it'll be a moot point. You know between Mr. Garth's generosity and Joe and Rose…" Sookie trailed off.

"Yes, I've also told Hoyt he will be paid for this, but you might want to prepare him for the way things might be. There's no guarantee they'll be as generous to Jessica and Hoyt as they were with you."

"Wait. You told Hoyt you'd pay him? He agreed to that?" she was quite surprised.

"He didn't want to but I wouldn't allow him to do this without payment. I also told him to carry the Glock, so don't forget it when you go pack. I would also think it would be good for you to explain to him that even though he's being paid, not to be surprised if Joe doesn't have one of his people with you at all times as well."

Sookie smiled, "John."

"Most likely, yes."

Just then Sookie yawned. Bill chuckled and moved so the two of them slid further down in the bed to a prone position. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You need to get some sleep sweetheart."

"Mm-hmm… Bill?"

"Yes?" he replied as she snuggled closer to him.

"When will I see you?" she was flirting with the edge of complete sleep.

"Soon. I'll be moving some meetings to Shreveport so I can be near."

"Good…" the word ended as a sigh and sleep claimed her.

Bill gathered her closer to him and breathed in deeply. He loved the smell of her, after they'd been in the bath. He laid in the dark and held her and wondered if Eric was behind this. There was so much that seemed to point his direction but his disappearance, if in fact there was a disappearance, was troublesome.

He closed his eyes and dozed off and on. He could have gotten up to work a little more but he wanted to be where he was, with Sookie in his embrace and safe. The sound of the surf flowed over them and Sookie dreamt of the beach.

**XxXxX**

The chained vampire no longer had the strength to capture the rats. Then he heard footsteps. Other than the rats, it was the only sound he'd heard in what he assumed had been days. A heavy sounding lock turned and he was aware someone had entered. "Clean him up first."

Two sets of strong hands lifted him from the floor and dragged him out of the cell and into a lighted hallway. The vampire's eyes burned with the sudden change. He was unable to suppress a groan of pain. A deep voice laughed and said, "You think this is bad? Wait… the best is yet to come!"

The vampire's hopes faded. He actually wished for the true death.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was in the shower, rinsing her hair. She turned the water off and reached for the towel, she flipped her hair over as she bent from the waist and wrapped it up. She straightened up and grabbed the other towel, dried her skin and then wrapped it around her body. She stepped onto the bath mat, then went to the sink. She used her face cleanser, then applied moisturizer.

She brushed her teeth and shook her hair out from the towel. She carefully ran the wide -toothed comb through it to gently comb out the tangles. Once her hair was tangle free, she got the hair dryer out and got most of the wetness out of it. She opened the vanity drawer and sorted through her various hair clips. She decided on one and fixed her hair accordingly.

She moved from the bathroom and into the door that led directly to the large walk-in closet. She went over to her dresser and grabbed under things and as she dressed she considered the clothes hanging on the rod. She finally decided on a pale blue sundress with little white flowers on the bodice.

Once dressed she walked back into the bathroom and shut the exhaust fan off. She applied her makeup, and giving herself a quick once over, was satisfied with what she saw and left the room turning off the light. As had become her habit she walked to Bill's side of the bed and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. Smiling, she bent and kissed him lightly.

She left the bedroom and could smell the coffee that had brewed. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hoyt sitting at the small table. He saw her and stood, "Hey Sookie! How 'bout some coffee?" He was already taking a mug from the rack.

"Thanks!" Sookie gave him a smile and turned to the apartment size refrigerator and removed the carton of cream. He held the mug toward her, she poured some in and while she returned the cream back to the refrigerator shelf, Hoyt filled it with coffee. He put it on the table and she thanked him and sat across from him.

"So… are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Sookie asked.

"Are you kiddin'? You're like my little sister! A course I'm gonna keep ya' safe! He gave her a big, loving Hoyt smile.

She patted his hand and took a sip of her coffee.

"Did Bill or Jess talk to you about where we're going?" Sookie smiled and said, "Wow Hoyt! This coffee is delicious!"

He grinned wide and said, "There's a couple crushed hazelnuts in with the grounds."

"It's good!"

"Thanks! Yeah, Bill set the GPS up before he went to bed, he also gave me a bunch of cash… he didn't need to do that Sook."

Sookie tilted her head and looked at Hoyt's open and gentle face. "You're right, he didn't need to… but both of us want you to be paid for your time and effort, especially me… it really means a lot to me that you're helping me out this way."

Hoyt blushed deeply and looked at his hands. "Oh… okay then."

Sookie smiled brightly and said, "Well… why don't we put this in travel mugs and head over to my house so I can pack. Then your place?"

"Yup, I'm ready to go."

Sookie turned off the coffee maker and took travel mugs down for herself and Hoyt. She poured the coffee she had, then filled up the remainder, then did the same for Hoyt while he rinsed out the pot and dumped the grounds into the save pail. Bill would add it to the compost bin out back later.

Hoyt quickly washed the pot and their cups and left them to dry in the dish rack. Sookie handed him his mug and said, "Ready?"

"Sure am!" was his enthusiastic reply. They left, setting the alarm and locking the door behind them. Once Hoyt adjusted the seat, he started the car and headed to Sookie's. "This is amazing!"

"What is?" Sookie said a little confused.

"This car! I can't believe I'm driving a Mercedes!" his voice had a kind of, 'kid-alone-in-a-candy-store' quality to it.

Sookie gave a little laugh and said, "Oh I know, right? The first time I drove it I don't think I went over thirty-five the first few miles!"

When they got to her house, Hoyt made her walk behind him as they entered. He quickly checked the entire house, and he came walking downstairs carrying the gun from the nightstand.

While Sookie packed some clothes she used one of the suitcases she'd received from Mr. Garth. She was deciding if she should pack for two or more days when she remembered the grill out. Crap!

She called Tara and without explaining everything, put the plans for Saturday on hold. She called Jason next and left the message on his voicemail. Finally, she called Sam. When he picked up she explained what was going on and he said he'd keep a close eye on things. He told her he'd taken a "run" earlier and hadn't come across any strangers in the woods around her house but he did say the scent was definitely where it afforded the best view of her place.

That chilled her so she quickly finished packing and asked Hoyt if he'd be so kind as to take the garbage out. While he did that she grabbed her cell phone charger and checked for messages. She was surprised to see there was a message waiting. It was from Pam, "Eric's missing. If he contacts you will you call me?" She got the dial tone. Pam was a big fan of short and sweet. Sookie erased the message as Hoyt carried in the garbage can. They locked up and left for Hoyt's place.

Sookie had brought along one of the smaller suitcases for Hoyt. He'd told her he didn't have one. She suggested he bring along some nice clothes as Joe loved to go out to eat. This presented a good opportunity to bring up inevitable possibilities. "Hoyt, I've got to tell you that these people can be very generous. If they want to take us out and pay for dinner, please just allow it."

Hoyt looked a little uncomfortable and Sookie said, "I know what you're feeling Hoyt… I felt the same way at first but it's something they enjoy and they are not trying to act like big shots… they just love sharing good food, pleasant conversation and they don't mind paying for things we think is mind-boggling. They're not snobs Hoyt, they're just really sweet people. Okay?"

He nodded then looked at her intently, "They aren't gonna laugh at the small town hick like me?" Sookie heard clearly that he was afraid he'd make a stupid mistake and embarrass her.

Sookie gave him a big smile and said, "Hoyt, once you meet Joe and Rose, you'll see what I mean. All finished?"

"Yeah… I guess. Oh! My dress shoes!" he ducked back into the light-tight bedroom and returned with them in his  
hand. "That would have been good… dress clothes and my old boots. Gees…"

Hoyt was becoming more and more tense and his worry about not being able to fit in was really starting to ramp up. Sookie walked to where he was slipping the shoes into the suitcase and took his large calloused hand in hers. She was rocked with the full effect of his worry. He looked at her in surprise. "Hey!" She reached up and put her other hand on his face. "There isn't any reason to feel out of place buddy… they really are awesome people and they'll love you! If for no other reason than me telling them you're just my 'other' brother! Now, let's head out. Did I tell you this place could double as a palace?"

"Oh gees…" Hoyt moaned as they walked onto the porch and toward the car.

**XxXxX**

The vampire sat in a chair. He was no longer shackled but it didn't really matter. He had the strength of a kitten. Before him was a table and he'd been surprised to discover a number of warmed bottles of TruBlood. He'd grabbed one the second they pushed him in the chair and downed it in one continuous gulp. He moved onto the next and by the third he was feeling something other than abject hunger.

Water dripped from his hair and onto his fresh clothes. They'd cleaned him up by shoving him in a shower stall and turning a fire hose on him. The force of the water had knocked his feet out from under him and he'd fallen hard. An indication of just how weak he truly was. One of his captors had helped him up and told him to strip.

He was glad to as the stench from his confinement was unbearable. Even a vampire was aware, when one was as foul as he was. He was surprised when they led him naked to a shower room. There he was able to shower and clean himself. There was even shampoo and he was grateful for it. Once clean, they told him to dress and then led him here. He was fairly certain he was being watched electronically. He didn't care as he cracked the seal on another TruBlood.

He just tipped the bottle to his lips when he heard the key inserted into the lock. He looked toward the door as it swung open and no longer wondered why he'd been captured and held.

**XxXxX**

Hoyt had told Sookie they were supposed to go to Joe's office. They pulled up to the gate of the parking structure and the guard took one look at the car and stepped out. Hoyt put the window down and the security officer said, "Good morning sir, please follow the signs to the eighth level and you'll be met there by another officer. He'll direct you from there."

"Thank you." Hoyt said, and the man answered, "You're welcome sir!" and opened the gate.

"Wow…" Hoyt said with awe in his voice. As they navigated the parking structure, Sookie recognized where they were going.

"Take the next left, then there'll be another gate."

He did so and then Sookie said, "When we get there, they'll tell us which door to go to and someone will take the car and park it for us. I'm fairly certain we'll be using the limo from now on."

It was exactly as Sookie said, and she was glad she'd forewarned Hoyt. He was pretty blown away even though she'd told him what was going to happen. His mind was trying to process and it dawned on Sookie that she'd felt the same way. She was also a little happy that it hadn't just been her!

Standing there waiting for her by the huge glass door stood John with a bright smile. "Miss Sookie, it's wonderful to see you again!" Sookie extended her hand and after a second's hesitation he took it and squeezed it very gently. His mood was heartfelt joy when she offered him her hand. That made Sookie happy.

He released her hand and she wasn't too surprised when his mood was a little darker toward Hoyt. Thinking she needed to nip that in the bud she put her hand on Hoyt's arm and said, "This is Hoyt Fortenberry and for all intents and purposes he's like my other big brother. If not for him I don't know if I would've made it here safely."

Hoyt stuck out his hand and John shook it and said, "Pleased to meet you." Sookie was glad to feel John's mood lighten immediately. He opened the huge glass door and Hoyt's jaw didn't drop, but his 'inner' jaw did. She gave his arm a squeeze and a big smile. The elevator door opened into the familiar luxury elevator.

"Have a nice visit Miss Sookie, Mr. Fortenberry." As the doors closed, he bowed his head slightly.

Once the doors shut Hoyt let out a low whistle. He barely touched the cypress wood walls and said, "Look at this! Do you know how rare this is?" excitement and wonderment in his voice. "Just look at this Sookie! This is all cut from one tree! They're perfect matches, do you know how incredible that is? They haven't been allowed to bring down trees this size for years! It had to be recovered!"

Sookie smiled broadly and said, "Trust me… you ain't seen nothing yet!" She thought for a moment and her brow knitted a bit, "What do you mean recovered?"

"They're only allowed to bring them up from the bottom. They sank like a hundred years ago and now guys bring 'em up from the bottom. They're only allowed to bring up the ones that were cut by hand a hundred years ago. If they pull one up and it hasn't been axe cut they gotta put it back."

"Why?"

"If it's natural they can't harvest it. It's illegal."

Sookie was about to ask something else when there was a muted chime and the doors slid open. Both Joe and Rose were waiting for them. Hoyt stepped aside to let Sookie step out.

"Sookie my dear! How are you!" He kissed both her cheeks and gave her a hug, right alongside him, Rose did the same. She released Sookie and looked into Sookie's eyes and whispered with an apologetic look on her face, "Are you all right?" Sookie just shook her head yes and turned to make introductions.

Moments later, they were all seated on the couch and chairs in Joe's office, drinking coffee and chatting like they'd been friends for years. After a few tense minutes for Hoyt, he was naturally a little shy as it was, Rose and Joe put him at ease and he was beginning to relax. Sookie, hoping to ease things for him a little more said to Joe, "Hoyt and I were noticing that incredible cypress in the elevator, Hoyt mentioned it was recovered?"

Within seconds Joe and Hoyt were busy talking about the wood and the like and Rose asked how Bill was and if he'd be joining her. They talked about Bill's juggling some meetings, the VRA and then Rose quietly told her they had someone 'working' in the woods near her home. Sookie interpreted this as meaning a tracker of some sort and that was, in fact, what she discovered when Rose opened her mind to her a moment later. She asked also asked Sookie if Hoyt knew, she gave a small shake then out loud Rose asked when Jessica would arrive and Sookie told her Bill was bringing her at dark.

The men's conversation reached a lull and Joe said, "Sookie, should we take your friend here to your favorite lunch spot?"

"The Superior? Oh absolutely!" The men stood and Rose lead the way through Joe's office to the private elevator. Hoyt was feeling a bit overwhelmed again so she said, "Wait until you try this Quail appetizer… Unbelievable!"

"Do you like steak, son? There's no place better in Shreveport!" They reached the parking level and as they exited the elevator John held open the glass door to the waiting limo. Sookie felt Hoyt's mind take in the limo and was glad that she'd warned him of this. As they entered the limo Hoyt sat next to Sookie and she patted his hand. He gave her a small smile and then started to take in the limo with wonderment.

Later, when Hoyt got his first look at the menu his mind let out a bit of a stutter when he saw the prices. He desperately began to scan for the least expensive thing he could find and Sookie reached over and put her hand on top of his, "I know how much you love steak… Joe what would you suggest?" Hoyt looked at her then realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Boy, I sure could use some help with deciding! I've never had so many choices!" He gave her a quick smile and Sookie asked Rose what she was going to have.

**XxXxX**

Mr. Garth walked into the room and sat in the chair Frank placed before the table. "Vampire, have you enjoyed your meal?"

Eric looked at Mr. Garth and tried to smile. His face had lost a great deal of its tone and his cheeks had sunk in deeply, the smile was far from his usual and he managed, "Yes, thank you."

Mr. Garth looked at Eric for a long moment, Eric lowered his gaze within seconds. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I can only assume I have offended you in some manner, sir." He said barely above a whisper as that was all he was capable of producing.

"Yes, that's part of it… can you guess the rest?"

Eric just shook his head no. Even that made him feel weak.

"I am going to ask you a question, if you do not answer immediately and honestly, you will find yourself chained in silver for the next decade. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, sir."

"It has come to my attention that someone had a day walker and a vampire watching Miss Stackhouse. They frightened her quite badly. As you can imagine, I was extremely disturbed when I received the news. This is your one and only chance, vampire. Are you behind it or do you know who is?" Mr. Garth's threat evident, in his voice brought about sheer terror in Eric.

"I swear to you, Mr. Garth!" he whispered, croaking, pleading to him, "I know nothing of it, sir I would not bring harm to Sook…." Mr. Garth's lips peeled back in an ugly way and Eric stammered. "Miss St-Stackhouse… Miss Stackhouse! I know nothing of any wrong doing! I swear!"

Mr. Garth studied Eric's face for what Eric thought was an eternity. Then he said, "While I'm not 100% sure… I believe you are telling me the truth, _as you believe it to be_, but understand this vampire. If I discover a scintilla of an idea that you did know anything? There will be nowhere for you to hide. Not even here."

He stood then and turned to leave the room, he paused at the door turning back to Eric, "You should be grateful vampire… Alan will be spending the rest of his life in prison on death row. Yes… it was a tragic thing. It seemed that he was not only embezzling from me, but he was also partners with _others_that thought they could cheat me."

"He made the mistake of hurting Miss Stackhouse. A very, very stupid thing. We had to rescue her from him. Sadly, Joe ripped apart a werewolf foolish enough to assist him. Alan confessed to murdering him and tearing up the body with a chainsaw…"

Mr. Garth took a few steps closer to Eric and he couldn't stop himself from cringing in terror. "This is something you need to understand without fail vampire. If it were not for the surveillance system in my guest apartments I may never have known about your deceit with Alan. I also understand you did not like the fact that keeping this information from me meant her ties to you are forever severed. Therefore, you owe me $10,000.00 to replace my sofa. I expect it by tomorrow. Consider yourself very fortunate that thus far this is all the punishment you will receive over this incident with Alan."

Eric thought. If the most venomous snake in existence could speak it would have sounded just like Mr. Garth. "For whatever reason vampire, she showed you great mercy. She simply wanted to be free of her obligation to you. So she held op her end of the bargain and for that you will honor her wishes. If you so much as think a bad thought about her, I will feed you to the sun inch by inch, day by day until I tire of hearing your screams. As you know… I dearly love screams."

With that he turned and left the room and Eric slumped to the floor in relief, bloody tears running down his cheeks, to join in the blood streaming from his ears and nose. There was a loud banging sound and suddenly a panel in the ceiling flew open. Sunlight streamed into the room, Eric's skin began to smoke and though he barely had voice to scream… he did. Then the panel dropped back in place and Mr. Garth's voice filled the room.

"Do we understand one another vampire?"

Eric lay on the floor, curled in a ball chanting, "yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes…."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the major characters of this fiction, other than those I thought up myself! I DO however place many of the characters in sometimes dangerous or other adult situations. **Please be advised.**

**Turning Things On Their Ears**

Rose returned to the office after lunch and Joe took Sookie and Hoyt to the penthouse. "Joe, we could all just stay in the apartments…" Sookie said delicately.

"Nonsense! Why Mr. Garth would have my job if I allowed you and your guests to stay there!"

Sookie laughed. "My guests!" Joe put his arm around her shoulder and gave her half a hug.

"Sookie my dear, the place is all yours. I'll send one of the girls up to help you get settled." He gently bussed her cheeks and shook Hoyt's hand. "Sookie, will you explain to him how to order dinner and the like?"

"Of course."

With that the elevator door slid open and they stepped in. Joe slipped into Sookie's head briefly and said, "Mr. Garth would like to meet you in the office penthouse at 9:30, tomorrow morning. He'll have John and Frank escort you. Take care my dear! Have a pleasant evening." And he was gone.

Sookie suddenly felt Hoyt's tension and nervousness. He was practically vibrating with it. She reached out and took his hand. "Hoyt, relax… when you see this place you'll just die!"

"Well, I was wondering' about getting our suitcases from the car?"

"Trust me Hoyt; your clothes are already put away."

"What! You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Oh, by the way, though nobody ever said I had to, I always take my shoes off." She was slipping her sandals off while she spoke and Hoyt bent down to untie his boots. The doors opened and Sookie stepped out. Hoyt took one look and went a little white around the mouth.

Sookie laughed lightly and said, "Well… now I know what my face looked like the first time I saw this place! Come on…" She took hold of his hand and practically dragged him off the elevator.

Hoyt had seen pictures, he'd heard stories, he read about wealth and he knew of the excesses of some of the rich and famous… but actually stepping into it was like taking a blow to the solar plexus. He stood transfixed. Even though Sookie tried to pull him to move… he couldn't. He was on sensory overload. Sookie tugged especially hard and he finally was able to respond to her.

He whispered, "Aren't we gonna get in big trouble coming in here?"

Sookie smiled and said, "C'mon Hoyt, take a big boy pill and let's find your room."

Reluctantly Hoyt began walking behind her and trying to look at everywhere at the same time. Sookie showed him the kitchen first, she began explaining how to order food when the back entrance door opened and a young woman slipped in. She saw them and immediately apologized for interrupting and turned back in a rush, her mind full of fear, how stupid! Why didn't you check! So stupid, stupid…

Sookie called out to her, she recognized the girl from the day she and Bill had left to go to the Black Dagger. "Excuse me?"

Sookie's mind suddenly flooded with despair. The young woman knew that she would be fired at the very least; she turned and addressed Sookie respectfully, keeping her eyes downcast. "Yes Ma'am." She said meekly.

"What is your name?" Sookie asked gently.

The girl thought, well at least the right one of us will get fired. "It's Beth Ma'am."

Sookie walked over to her with Hoyt in tow. "Well Beth," Sookie smiled at her brightly and held out her hand, "I'm Sookie and this is Hoyt."

Beth flicked her eyes up nervously and when she saw Sookie's hand, she froze, unsure of what to do. So Sookie reached out and took Beth's hand in hers and said, "Let's sit down, shall we?"

Sookie gave her a winning smile and said, "Hoyt, say hello to Beth!"

"Hey," Hoyt said and put his hand out. Beth shook it woodenly. Then sat in the chair Hoyt pulled out for her. Sookie sat and then Hoyt did.

"So Beth," Sookie began. "I'm not sure how long we'll be here, do you remember Bill?"

Beth just nodded her head, her eyes as round as saucers.

"He's going to be joining me at some point during my visit and Hoyt here, is Jessica's intended and she'll be joining us here as well, this evening."

"Yes Ma'am, I have prepared the suite across the hall from yours for them. Is there something I didn't do? I'll take care of it this instant, was it the suitcases? There were…" the girl was on the verge of total panic.

"Beth… its fine. I need you to do something for me."

Beth jumped to her feet and said, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Sookie sighed and said, "Beth, do you have friends?"

Clearly not expecting a question like this, she said, "A few Ma'am."

"Okay," Sookie smiled at her. "What I would like you to do is treat us, all of us like we're your friends. You call us by our first names, you make eye contact, you laugh if something's funny and you never feel for a moment that we are your bosses or taskmasters or anything else, okay? I know you've been very well-trained to be a certain way; I gather one of those ways is to follow our needs and instructions to the letter?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Sookie smiled and said, "Yessss…..?"

The light bulb flicked on and Beth allowed herself a tiny smile and said, "Yes, Miss Sookie."

Sookie heard how difficult it was for Beth to steel herself to use something as personal as "Miss Sookie" so she smiled and patted her hand. "Thank you Beth, it means a lot to me for you to feel at ease with us!"

"Okay… so sit back down…" Beth sat, just slightly more relaxed, Sookie was thrilled. "So, what do you think is the best way to explain to Hoyt here just how to get some food around here!"

Hoyt, gave Sookie and Beth a grin and said, "I'm so full from lunch I don't think I'll be eating for a while."

Sookie rolled her eyes and said to Beth conspiratorially, "This from the guy I once watched eat six hamburgers in a row!"

"Hey!" Hoyt sputtered. "That was on a bet! And I won!" He glanced toward Beth, "And she knows it too!"

Sookie laughed and was happy to see Beth give a small smile. From there they started a conversation about nothing in particular but everything in general. Sookie brought the subject around to various information about what staying in the penthouse was like and she was very glad that Beth was opening up and being much more natural.

Sookie's cell phone rang and she went to get it out of her purse. Hoyt and Beth stayed seated and Beth was telling Hoyt about the group of chefs on staff that could prepare any dish at a moment's notice. She pulled her cell phone out and glanced at the screen, "Hey Sam! I was gonna call you in a bit…"

"Sookie, I just got some papers delivered to me and I don't know quite what to make of them."

Sookie frowned slightly and said, "Ah.. Okay?"

"Sook, they're from my insurance company and not only did they send a check that paid for the hood? But it covers the new grill, ALL y'alls lost wages, the cost of repairs, paint, cleaning supplies and, get this… an approximation of the lost revenue for the time we've been closed. Sookie, this check is for more'n $30,000.00!"

"Sam that's wonderful!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, ya' but Sookie… I've gone over every piece of paper I have every gotten from my insurance, from the policies themselves to notifications of rate increases… you name it! And Sook… nowhere does it say that I've got the kind of coverage they're paying out."

Sookie faltered at that then said, "I'm sure you've already talked to somebody at the insurance place… what did they say?"

"This is where it gets completely weird… they tell me that my insurance policy was bought out by another, larger company and the change in policy coverage probably just hasn't reached me yet. It's all they can figure."

"So what did they say to do?" Sookie was very perplexed, obviously not nearly as much as Sam because he certainly sounded like he didn't know if he was coming or going.

"Well, I told 'em I'm paying the same and then the girl said, 'Hang on' and she came back an said I'd be paying triple what I am for coverage like this! What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm not even sure if I've even got coverage to be legal ta open next weekend! What if I ain't got liability?"

"I think somebody better get you a number at the corporate level Sam, look at it this way for now… the contractor guys you hired… you paid them right?"

"Yeah…"

Sookie lowered her voice some so Hoyt wouldn't overhear and said, "I covered the wages and Bill paid for the grill… so really… there isn't a problem. So long as you don't cash the check, you should be fine. But yeah, I'd definitely find out about the liability insurance and I don't wanna say this but don't reopen until this gets straightened out. This sounds really messed up and you're better safe than sorry… who knows? Maybe you'll get things squared away tomorrow and you won't have to worry, okay?"

Sam sighed heavily and said, "Thanks Sookie… I guess I just needed to hear some reassurance that I hadn't gone around the bend. I was pretty confused. So how're things in Shreveport?"

"Oh, you know… out of my environment, don't know what the hell's gonna happen next, dragging other innocent people into my weirdness."

"So nothing outta the ordinary, huh?" Sookie could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

"You hit the nail on the head!"

"You're safe, it's all that matters… so how's Hoyt doin?"

Sookie giggled and said quietly, "Let's just say that now I know how blown away I looked!"

"You stay outta trouble, ya' hear?"

"I'll do my best! Bye Sam…"

"Bye, Sook."

Sookie walked back into the kitchen and was glad to feel the relaxed atmosphere. "Sam said to tell ya' 'Hey'" Sookie sat down and they picked up pretty much where they left off. Beth left about an hour later after showing Hoyt where he and Jessica would be, she let Sookie in on the secret of the TV. There was a set in every room (including the bathrooms!) you just accessed them with remotes.

They were all housed behind artwork or special panels. Hoyt almost fell over when Beth revealed a TV that had to be at least 52 inches if not more. When she showed him the video games, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven! He even talked Sookie into playing one with him and she had to admit it was a little bit fun but she didn't quite understand the addictive appeal it held for others.

She excused herself after a little while and went to her room. She picked up the phone and immediately someone asked what she needed. Sookie asked if there was a supervisor available and in a flash a woman introduced herself as the supervisor.

Sookie asked if she could request certain personnel during her stay. She was told absolutely, so Sookie sang Beth's praises and told her she wanted her whenever possible. She also told the woman that Beth would be treated as an important part of their group so it was unnecessary for her to wear any sort of uniform, in fact that her own clothing would do quite well.

If the woman was shocked by the request, she did not convey it and Sookie also asked that others on staff were to treat a request from Beth as if it were from her. There Sookie caught just a hint of a hesitation but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Then Sookie asked to be connected with Rose and seconds later Rose came on the line laughing. "Dear, dear Sookie! You have turned the penthouse staff on its ear!"

"Wow! I'm impressed," Sookie laughed a little, "Word travels fast!"

"Here… it's more like the speed of light… is Bill and his…? What do you call her, if may be as so bold to ask?"

"Well, I told him he should call her 'his ward' like in Batman and Robin but he didn't like that, so… we pretty much think of her as his daughter. I would imagine they'll be here shortly after dark."

"Rose, one of the reasons I called was I wanted to take Jess shopping and I was wondering if I could impose upon you to help us shop? You have such a great eye for clothes! Hey, I can have Beth come along? She's not too much older than Jessica and I think it'll also be easier on Jessica if she understands right from the start that Beth is no threat to her and Hoyt as a couple. Jessica has a temper."

"All you need do is let them know what time and she'll be there, as for me I would just love to go shopping with you all! It'll be so much more fun than shopping for you by myself! Oh and before I forget, did Joe mention he was hoping you might lend a hand for a project we have in mind?"

"Yes, Bill mentioned it and Joe let me know that I'm going to meet with Mr. Garth tomorrow morning. Hey… just had a thought… would Mr. Garth completely freak out if I asked Beth to stay with us while we're here?"

Sookie couldn't help but giggle at Rose's hearty laughter. "Sookie! If you haven't seriously considered working with us, I've got to find a way to talk you into it! I've had more fun today because of you then I've had in ages! Quite frankly… if you want Beth to be with you in the penthouse then by all means, ask her! It will tickle Mr. Garth to no end!"

Sookie laughed and they said their goodbyes. After she hung up, she lifted the receiver again and asked to talk to Beth. A moment later a nervous sounding Beth came on the line. "Hello?" she asked timidly.

"Hi Beth, its Sookie. Would you mind terribly going home and getting some of your things and then coming back and staying up here with us the next couple of days? I want to take Jessica shopping, Rose is going to come too, but I'd really love for you to show us all the good spots. Do I need to talk to anyone about this?"

There was dead silence then she heard Beth say, Um… here?"

"Yes Miss Stackhouse!" the crisp supervisor's voice came on the line.

"Hi again, I just asked Beth to go get some of her things from home and spend a couple days with us here, could you have John or someone take her and bring her back? I don't want her struggling with anything heavy or anything, is that okay?"

For a split second there was just the sound of someone trying to catch their breath then the woman answered,

"Certainly Ma'am, she'll arrive within the hour."

"Oh no, don't make her rush! Rose will be joining us at some point as well, so we'll look forward to seeing Beth when she gets here! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Ma'am"

Sookie hung up and wished she could have seen the look on the woman's face, it must have been priceless!

**XxXxX**

Bill and Jessica arrived and Hoyt could barely contain himself as he set out to show her the splendor of the penthouse. Bill looked amused and Sookie took him by the hand and led him to their room. Once inside the door, she closed it and then pushed him against it. She took his face in her hands and covered it with kisses.

She finally reached his mouth and she gently parted his lips and kissed him delicately at first, then she deepened her kiss. She lingered, kissing him softly, then fiercely… then she drew away and put her hand flat on his chest. She looked into his eyes…

"Sookie?" he looked a little confused but smiling and that was all she wanted.

She slid herself slowly down his body, her hands caressing his shoulders, his back, his deliciously firm bottom. She brought her hands in front of him and she slowly slid one hand down his stomach, down toward his now throbbing male self.

In a quick move that surprised him, she undid his slacks and had him in her hand. Before he could react to that, she had him in her mouth. All of him and he had all he could do to not buckle at the knees.

"Sookie!" he practically hissed, "What are yo…?"

She responded by slowly moving herself away only to relax her mouth and move back toward him in a move so smooth that when she did it the second time he thought he'd lose himself and climax.

"Sookie! Let's…" he put his hands on her to move her to the bed but she splayed her left hand on his chest and pushed him back. Of course, in reality, pinning him to the door was impossible, but it was clearly what she wanted. She knelt before him and Bill was beside himself with sudden lust. His fangs dropped with a decisive snick and Sookie moaned and took him deeper.

She began a rhythm with her mouth, pressure, loose, swirling with her tongue… a gentle but substantial pace and he wrapped his hands in her hair and lightly held her head, moving with her… lost in the sensations she was overwhelming him in.

She splayed her fingers out on the hand that held him in place. She just barely flicked his nipple with the tip of her pinky and the sensation was such that she felt him shudder.

"Sookie!" he whispered frantically, "Let me take you darling!"

She just pushed her hand harder into his chest. With her right hand she held herself to him, her hand massaging his gorgeous flank… she could feel it tightening and she could feel his thigh muscles trembling as she leaned in and rubbed her breasts against them.

"Sookie, sweetheart… I'm too close…" his words trailed off into a moan.

Then she slid her right hand forward, she pushed with her left hand while her right slipped to cup him, she released the tension in her mouth, brought her head forward once again, then took him entirely while she carefully squeezed his cupped jewels.

He began to shake and he knew he had reached the point of no return, and in that moment, she knew too and offered her wrist. He bit somewhat savagely as his entire body seemed to shudder with the magnitude of his release.

He held her head in place, if for no other reason than at that exact moment he was no longer sure he could stand without holding her where she was. He slowly became aware that she too was shaking and he slowly became aware that the smell of blood was strong. He opened his eyes and looked down, and was shocked to see the blood running down her arm, he released her head and whispered, "Oh my sweet darling!" He was beside himself with anger as he scooped her up and moved to the bathroom at high speed.

He pierced two of his fingers and quickly pressed them to the wound on her wrist. He repeated over and over that he was so sorry. Her wrist healed and it took all his strength to look her in the eyes.

"Sookie, my darling… I'm so sorry…" when his eyes met hers. She had a tear or two drying on her cheeks but she was smiling! Bill was so stunned he couldn't say a word.

She brought her lips softly to his and said, "I think we need to take a shower… and I'm not certain we'll be able to save that shirt." With that she stepped around him and walked to the shower and started it. She looked at him while she undressed and said, "If you don't want to until later, I'll just hop in now." She gave him a smile over her shoulder and stepped into the enclosure.

Bill striped and joined her instantly. His brows were deeply furrowed when he said, "Sookie! What _was _that?"

"Did you like it?" she gave him a wicked, wicked smile.

"Well of course… no! What the hell?" he was clearly flustered and Sookie took pity on him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him under the water with her. She laughed and said, "Wash my back and I'll tell you!" He took a washcloth and began soaping it up.

As he began to rub her back and shoulder blades, but she rotated herself so he was soaping her breasts, and said "Look… it's not something I'd want to do all the time or anything, but…" she looked down and he saw her blush.

"What sweetheart?" he said softly as he lifted her chin so she would look him in the face.

"Well… Did you? Like it, I mean?" she barely whispered.

"Yes!" he was astounded that she even asked.

She leaned very close to him and gently took the cloth from his hand, then brought his soapy hand down her stomach and whispered in his ear, "I came too and it was amazing!" She bit his earlobe.

They spent close to another hour inside the steamy glass enclosure.

**XxXxX**

When Bill and Sookie emerged from their bedroom they discovered that Beth had arrived and the three of them were playing some race car driving video game. Hoyt piped up and said, "We ordered supper, burgers, fries and stuff. You want anything else?"

Sookie found it simply astonishing that the three of them never so much as broke eye contact with the screen as they told her what they'd ordered then Jess said, "Oh… Rose called and said if you want to go tonight that'd be fine, just call her. HA!" She shouted as she lapped Hoyt and Beth.

"Oh no ya' don't!" Hoyt replied and the race cars zoomed around making Sookie dizzy just watching them. Bill gave Sookie a little smile and she followed him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and smiled, "I see they've stocked TruBlood rather than RB"

Sookie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I figured if you wanted it you could ask for it."

"Thank you, dear heart. After the last time I was afraid I was going to drain you by accident."

It was Sookie's turn to look at Bill and say dryly, "Funny."

She reached around him and grabbed a soda, "So how's your schedule looking?"

"Actually, this is pretty convenient."

"Well, I aim to please when it comes to being stalked." She grinned broadly as he swatted at her backside and she dodged it.

They discussed what meetings he'd been able to reschedule and Sookie thought it was really nice when he told her Joe had set up a conference room for him to use during their stay.

Sookie asked him if he'd heard anything from Pam about Eric and they fact that they hadn't concerned them both.

"Do you really think this just about my being able to get out from under our deal?"

"Frankly, I really don't know what to think any more. I first considered it to be just one of Eric's manipulations or schemes, but this is very out of character for him. He's gone to great lengths over the years but this? I don't know what to make of it."

"Pam must be going nuts. I know I would be frantic if you went missing."

They heard the silence and they knew the food must have been delivered. Bill's cell rang and as he answered Sookie walked out to where the food was being set up. The first thing she heard almost made her laugh out loud. The young man and woman arranging the meal were both terribly envious and more than just a bit put out at having to serve their co-worker like she was a guest of Mr. Garth's.

"Ooo…" Sookie said as she looked at, and got her first whiff of the sumptuous food in front of her. They had set it up buffet style and the young woman handed Sookie a plate. "Good evening," Sookie smiled at her, "If you don't mind, what are your names?"

"Ah, um sorry Ma'am, I'm Judy and that's Nick." Sookie heard her confusion and decided to lay things out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sookie, this is Hoyt and Jessica, obviously you know Beth…" Having 'heard' how hungry they both were because they had been called to service before they'd had a chance to eat, Sookie gave them a big smile and said, "Don't be shy! Dig in!"

Nick's mouth dropped open and Judy said, "Oh Ma'am… we couldn't possibly…" while her mind was dying for one of the cheeseburgers on the platter.

Hoyt was stocking up for the apocalypse and Jessica said, "Yeah, you better grab some while there's some left!" Jess laughed as Hoyt gave a droll "ha-ha"

Beth gave her co-workers a little shrug and Sookie picked up another plate and handed it to Judy, "I know I can't wait to try one of those cheeseburgers, here. Eat." A few minutes later, they were all sitting down and talking about life in Shreveport, good places to shop and other things.

As Nick and Hoyt ate they talked about the game they were playing and strategy for winning and the girls were discussing shopping occasionally throwing up a challenge or two to the guys boasting about high scores and Sookie piped up and said, "Well it seems to me that when you're all done eating, y'all better play a game to declare true winners!"

"Aw, Sook… that's not fair to the girls!" Hoyt said with a huge grin on his face which was met with a chorus of groans and challenges from the girls.

With that Sookie slipped into the bedroom in search of Bill. She found him sitting on the bed with his briefcase beside him and a pile of papers on either side of him. She kicked off her shoes and smiled at him as she crawled toward him, stopping only to grab a couple pillows and then flop belly down on them before she got too close. She kicked her crossed ankles up behind her and rested her chin in her hands.

"Am I bothering you?" she smiled.

"No not really…" he smiled back.

Just then the game revved back to life and before long there were five young people laughing and taunting and obviously enjoying themselves. Bill looked at Sookie and saw an odd look in her eyes.

"Sweetheart?" he asked a little uncertainly.

She had a dreamy quality to her voice when she said, "And I always thought I'd never be one of those parents that let their kids rot their brains on video games!"

It was such an unexpected thing for her to say that Bill wasn't sure how to respond. She just gave him a smile and said slyly, "Relax honey… I'm just messing with you. I'm envious though."

"Why?" Bill asked tenderly.

"I never got to have these kinds of times. I mean, sure Tara and I had a lot of fun and Jason and Hoyt… but I never got to do something like that." She moved her head in the direction of the noise. "I mean… I'm putting these young people in a room together and saying, "Hey! Have some fun!"

"And?"

"Hell, I'm not as envious as I am jealous. But it still makes me happy to hear it." She lay her head down on her hands. "Sometimes I feel like I missed out on so much… but even for all that I've been through… I'm still here, happy… healthy." She shrugged.

Bill pushed aside his papers and moved to be near her, sharing her pillow, face to face they lay there. He searched her eyes and saw so much in them. He said lovingly, "Sookie… you are full of such great kindness and love… I wonder every waking moment how in the world I managed to find you in my life."

He moved his mouth to hers and as their lips met all hell broke loose in the living room. Bill and Sookie both burst out laughing at the same time. They got off the bed and headed toward the living room where Hoyt and Nick were desperately trying to get the girls to agree to a two out of three rematch.

**A Master's Call**

Pam was just stepping into her skin tight, studded, black leather bustier dress when she dropped to the floor of her bedroom, she was drowning in wave after continuous wave of pain, fear, weakness and hunger. She had all she could do to push herself into a sitting position, "Eric… Eric? Tell me where you are!" she moaned the words to herself, slowly she began to shrug off the initial manifestation of Eric's condition and her mind was flooded with his call. In an instant she knew he was at his home.

Within minutes she let herself in and called out for him frantically, "Eric!" She ran toward the back of the house to his sleep chamber, when she saw him her eyes widened in complete shock and before he could even speak, she was beside him, her forearm already torn open and she quickly brought it to his mouth.

He latched on and at first was barely able to draw Pam's thick blood in, but as he drank from her he was able to suckle a little better. She whispered his name over and over, numb with shock. She sat stroking his dank and lusterless hair, his skin gray and papery looking, she had the horrible feeling he'd been starved the entire time he'd been missing.

Soon she began to feel lightheaded, "Eric, my love… you must stop. I'll go get you what you require."

He reluctantly released her arm and the wound healed almost instantly. He lay on the floor and Pam picked him up as if he weighed no more than a leaf and laid him on his king-size bed.

In a blink, she was in his kitchen pouring almost a quart of donor blood into a microwave safe pitcher and heating it. She got a glass from the cabinet and when the blood was warm she took the pitcher and glass to Eric. She helped him sit up and filled the glass almost full.

He took it from her but was so weak he had to hold it with both hands. He drank nearly half of it in one gulp. Pam went into the bathroom and started the shower. She went into Eric's closet getting him fresh underclothes and put them on the marble countertop in the bathroom.

In seconds she was naked and she undressed Eric, keeping hold of him firmly, she walked him to the shower and they stepped inside. Even with all he'd consumed, he still needed to lean against the shower wall with both hands to keep himself steady.

Pam carefully removed one of the handheld spray head from its bracket and delicately put her hand on Eric's forehead and tipped his head back. She soaked his hair, then added shampoo and worked it into a rich, thick lather. She reached for a natural sea sponge on a shower niche and squirted Eric's favorite body wash into it.

She squeezed it until it was foamy and began scrubbing Eric clean from the neck down when she got every inch of his back half, she hissed when she saw the horrible abrasions and cuts on his body. One was a huge contusion on his right upper back and there was another on the right elbow and hip. It appeared he had been dropped or thrown with a great deal of force. The fact that there was bruising at all, pointed toward how mistreated he'd been and how close to final death. She was thankful at least that as she cleaned him, they were fading.

She helped steady him so she could wash the front of him and she did so just as thoroughly as she had the other side of him. She used the handheld to rinse him well, then helped him take a seat in the carved recess that was part of the shower.

She paid a great deal of attention to his legs and feet. There were numerous rat bites covering them, and while the smaller ones were already almost healed, some of the larger ones would require time and good cleansing to not leave behind scars and sore spots.

Once his body was clean, she took a clean sponge and repeated the entire process. First she rinsed the shampoo from his hair and added conditioner. She let it work and she carefully rinsed every inch of Eric, leaving his hair for last.

She turned off the water and reached out for the towels she'd laid out. She opened the shower door and grabbed one and began by drying his hair with it. She used the second to dry his body and a third to dry his legs and finally his feet after he stepped out of the shower.

She led him to the dressing chair and steadied him as he sat. She quickly wound her hair up into a towel and wrapped another around herself. Then she got some body lotion from the cabinet and rubbed copious amounts of it into his skin which was already looking better. She carefully helped him into a pair of boxers. She helped him with a sleeveless t-shirt and then combed his hair.

"Bed?" she asked very quietly. It was the first question she'd asked him.

"Yes." His tone of voice made it clear she wasn't to ask anything more.

Pam helped him to his feet and supported him most of the way back to the bed. She threw aside the covers. He sat and she picked his legs up to pivot him into the bed. She pulled the covers over him and as she did he caught her hand. He held it for a moment then said, "Close the bar and come back, please."

She said, "Of course." and redressed in the blink of an eye. Eric was at total rest when she left the house. She didn't bother to go home and clean up, her hair and makeup were of course ruined but she didn't care. She got to Fangtasia and immediately ordered everyone out. As it was still relatively early in the evening, the place wasn't full so it didn't take long to shut everything down.

She went home and changed into more comfortable clothes. She cleaned herself up, washing off the remaining heavy makeup and combing her hair out. Then she left, making one more stop at one of the donor blood banks picking up a couple gallons of Type O Positive to help Eric recover.

When she returned to Eric's she stored the blood and walked back to his sleep chamber. He had not moved, he was still disturbingly gray and she could feel the heat building within her. She would tear out the throats of whoever had done this to him. She removed the empty pitcher and glass and returned to the kitchen. She poured herself a big glass of fresh blood, heated it and drank it down. She may need to feed Eric again and she was already slightly weakened. She opened the dishwasher to add the glasses and pitcher and saw it was full enough to run, so she started it up and walked back to Eric's bed.

She silently and carefully laid down next to him and reached out and placed her tiny hand in his. She wasn't too surprised when his fingers curled around hers. She closed her eyes, joining her master in his restless silence.

**XxXxX**

Sookie called Rose and they settled on a time for shopping. Rose said she'd pick them up and Sookie wasn't fazed a bit when Rose arrived with John and Frank in tow. Hoyt was grateful when Sookie suggested he might be bored and should stay behind. Sookie laughed a little nervous laugh though and said to Rose, "My stars! I think I know what the President must feel like with security like this!"

Frank smiled and said with a grin, "Nah… we're better than they are." That elicited a genuine laugh from her. Once they reached the mall, Rose asked Jessica where she'd like to go first. Beth piped up and said, "Jessica, have you ever checked out The Gap?"

Jessica was so excited she admitted she'd never even been to a mall before much less a Gap and Beth gushed, "Wait until you see Abercrombie & Fitch!" Off they went and Rose sighed and mentioned that obviously they wouldn't be getting Jessica into any Wang or Versace but Sookie didn't mind. Jess was having a great time and Sookie knew that with her background of being home-schooled, with strict-to-the-point-of-child abuse, 'religious' parents… Seeing her become almost giddy when she asked Sookie if she thought Bill would be okay with an adorable shirt and a not-too-revealing skirt, made Sookie's evening.

Rose also easily reinforced Sookie's belief that Rose had a real gift when it came to choosing clothes for others. Rose selected colors and styles Sookie wouldn't have looked at twice with Jess's hair and complexion. Even Jessica herself looked doubtful on a couple, but she loved them when she tried them on.

Sookie noticed Beth was looking at a lot of things but wasn't trying anything on, Sook dipped into Beth's head and what she'd expected was true. Beth didn't have the finances for a shopping trip. While the girls were discussing styles of shirts, Sookie asked Rose to suggest a few things for Beth to try on. Rose nodded, knowing exactly where Sookie was going with it.

Rose pulled some items out and had Beth try them on, she didn't refuse Rose, Sookie clearly heard that Beth was afraid she'd get in trouble if she said no. So Sookie asked Jess to help her pick out some things for Beth too. It wasn't long before both girls had some great picks. While Jessica was trying to decide between two different styles of jeans, Rose picked up the clothes they'd been trying on. Including a couple tops Sookie had liked.

The next thing they knew, the sales girl that had been helping them was adding up her commission for the night and was excited because it'd be enough for the security deposit of the new apartment she wanted to move in to! Beth looked panic stricken and Jessica was clearly confused. Sookie walked up to Rose and asked in disbelief, "Rose! What are you doing?"

Rose gave her a huge smile and said, "Goodness Sookie! Did you think Mr. Garth would let me take you girls shopping without it being his treat? She started handing bags to Jess, Beth and Sookie and said, "Girls? I think we need to go see the latest arrivals at Abercrombie & Fitch!" She gave them a theatrical wink and turned and walked out of the store.

Jessica turned to Sookie and said incredulously, "Is she for real?"

Slowly Sookie shook her head, chuckled and said, "Resistance is futile. Trust me." The three of them followed Rose to the next store. Sookie and even Jessica and Beth attempted to make purchases, but they were thwarted. Sookie was dismayed by how it was making Beth feel. She was afraid that after Sookie and Jess left the penthouse she'd have to give the clothes back or pay for them somehow.

While Jess was trying to find a pair of shoes that would look good with a new skirt, Sookie took Rose aside and relayed the information to Rose. She patted Sookie's arm and said, "Not to worry, I'll make sure she understands, why don't you help Jessica for a minute?"

Sookie nodded and called to Jess, "What about these?"

Rose headed over to where Beth was standing, Sookie was glad to hear it when Beth's mind was flooded with complete and utter relief. Sookie used the chance to whisper to Jess, "We should be heading back soon." Jessica agreed and within a half hour, they were on their way back to the penthouse. Rose came up and Sookie made some coffee. She and Bill visited with Rose and also quietly explained about all the specifics of Sookie's unknown observers. While they were talking, Bill got a call and excused himself. Sookie wondered why he looked a little odd when he'd checked his caller ID.

Bill returned and Rose said good night. She told the kids she hoped she'd see them again before everyone headed back home. After Rose left, Hoyt, Jessica and Beth asked Sookie and Bill if they had any movie preferences. Hoyt was thunderstruck over the fact that there was most likely every Blu-ray disc ever produced in the library, but Bill and Sookie begged off and retired to their suite.

When they were alone Bill said with a very serious face, "Sookie, please tell me you didn't allow Jessica to spend more than the amount I told her she could spend!"

Sookie looked at Bill and she tried counting to ten but he was foolish enough to add, "Or worse, that you didn't let her talk you into your paying for…" Bill got a good look at Sookie's face and knew he'd put his foot in his mouth.

"Bill Compton! How dare you accuse me of that!" Her eyes snapped with anger-fueled indignation, (even though she knew she probably would have done exactly that.) but he didn't need to know that! In thirty seconds she was well on her way to a full-blown rant.

Bill had to admit that he was sort of impressed with the fact that she was managing to go completely nuts, yet not raising her voice over a whisper. He'd just seen many hundreds of dollars' worth of clothes and had spoken without thinking it through, obviously Rose had paid for it all.

He held his hands up trying to placate Sookie and get her to calm down, but she was on a roll. He apologized a couple times when she paused long enough to get a breath and he finally decided diversion was going to be the only way out of the storm of his making…

"Eric's back."

Sookie looked like he'd slapped her. "What?" she was so surprised, she didn't bother whispering. "When? Where was he? He called you?"

Bill sighed a little internal sigh of relief. "No, it was Pam. Sookie I'm not sure you're going to care for what I'm going to tell you but you need to think before you react in any way."

Sookie gave him a look that told him he'd said the wrong thing but before she could ramp back up, he took hold of her arms and spun her toward the bed and said, "Sit!" in a very no-nonsense manner. It worked and she sat. She was starting to realize it herself when he said, "Sookie… Eric had been held captive. He is in pretty bad shape, he'd been starved and abused. He'll recover but it will take a great deal of care. He won't be at 100% for some time to come."

Sookie was horrified, "Is he…" she didn't even know how to finish the sentence, her eyes large with concern.

Bill sat next to her on the bed. "Sookie… this is going to be an assault on your sensibilities. You will have to weigh the situation and make some choices only you can make darling."

She reached over and snatched his hand with hers, "Bill! You're scaring me! What happened?"

"Sookie, the reason Pam couldn't 'feel' where Eric was?" he hesitated, "Was because he wasn't here. He was in another realm."

Sookie felt like she was sliding down a mountainside toward a great chasm and there was nothing for her to catch hold of to slow her descent. "Goddammit! Motherf…." She flopped backward on the bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. She chanted a barely audible litany of curses. A few made Bill want to smile but he just waited until she composed herself.

She lay there silent then said, "She told you Mr. Garth…"

"No!" the force in his voice had her sitting up quickly. Before she could speak Bill took her hand, his eyes bored into hers. "Pam knows nothing and it will remain that way. Eric has told her only that he was in another plane of existence."

"But you…" Sookie faltered. "Because of me? Bill, Eric will kill me if he believes…"

"I don't think you'll have anything to fear Sookie. I doubt Eric's confinement had anything to do with you. You must remember… Eric was intending to cheat Mr. Garth. I think Eric was given a very painful but merciful punishment, and I believe the only reason it was merciful was _because _of you!"

Sookie sat there holding Bill's hand. Her mind filled with thoughts that were bouncing around her head like a BB in an empty boxcar. She released Bill's hand and stood. Her bottom lip held captive by her teeth. She started to pace. She warred with her thoughts and her racing emotions, so Bill stayed silent.

Mr. Garth had provided her with safety on a moment's notice. He'd ordered Rose to be sure that any and all of them be given anything they desired. Though Rose had worked hard at keeping the prices a mystery Sookie knew that they'd spent thousands tonight. Mr. Garth found it amusing that she had one of his employees spending time with them, _staying _with them at his own penthouse!

He also kidnapped Eric Northman and tortured him. He was three-quarters demon and was capable of incredible generosity… when he wasn't involved with terrifying acts violence and pain. She stopped pacing and stood rooted before Bill. She stood before him, her eyes closed, her mind twisting this way and that… a single tear made its way down her cheek when she opened her eyes.

She looked so heartrendingly sad. He stood and took her in his arms. He stroked her back, kissed her hair, held her tight and waited… it came then… more like a breath than actual words.

"When will I learn?"

**A Sleepless Night In Shreveport**

Sookie held Bill for a moment the gave him a squeeze and said, "I need to think." She tipped her face up and Bill brushed her lips lightly.

"All right sweetheart, I'm here if you need me."

She just nodded her head absently and left the suite, closing the door silently behind her. She stood there briefly. Where was she going to go? If she wanted to walk she'd have to have someone with her. Which obviously removed the whole, "I want to be alone to think." factor.

From the sounds of things the girls and Hoyt were watching some sort of comedy judging from their continuous laughter. Sookie turned and walked down the hall. She'd never looked in any of these rooms or opened any of the doors before. Gran had certainly never raised a snoop! Tonight, she was so full of inner turmoil she opened one of the doors, looking for a private place to process and hopefully calm her wildly careening thoughts.

It turned out to be an excellent choice. Sookie found herself looking out on an outdoor terrace and it was breathtakingly and stunningly beautiful. Sookie looked around with awe. She checked the door to make sure it would not latch behind her and stepped outside. There were trees, young trees granted, but trees! They were strung with tiny white lights that looked like fireflies among the branches.

It was an oasis. There were bed after bed of unbelievable flowers of every imaginable hue, nestled alongside beautifully manicured grass. She walked around the rooftop, on softly lit walkways in a rather stunned way. They wound around the roof and exposed every inch of the roof's spectacular tableau. If not for the distant noise of the city and the nearby buildings, she could have imagined herself in Eden.

One thing that was glaringly missing was the _smell_of the city! Sookie found this very intriguing. It was the one thing she'd always greatly disliked about being in Shreveport. The stench of dumpsters, their loads decaying in the heat… the smells of vehicle exhaust, the underlying decay in the humidity and countless other odors that were ever present, simply because there were thousands of people and businesses here.

She followed the path to a viewing area of sorts. She knew immediately that Mr. Garth came here. There was a large, comfortable chair that she knew only he could occupy. Sookie walked to the grouping of chairs and tables and sat in one, pulling her bare feet beneath her. She glanced around her and it made an impression. It wasn't just a random placement of furniture, but rather, each seat provided a view of completely different type of flowers and statuary.

Careful and discreet lighting provided the maximum effect, but blended seamlessly with the surroundings so as not to detract from the beauty.

Sookie rested her head on the chair back and forced her mind to begin an internal list. First and foremost… she remembered full well the warning John had given here when he carried her through another realm to safety. She shivered at the thought of that time. What horrors would have been revealed to her had she not headed John's warning. Would she have died?

She sighed and turned her mind back to the lists. Eric had been hurt, tortured, starved… was it really like Bill had said? Was it really merciful? He was back in his realm where he could heal. Yeah… guess that's better than the alternative. Then there was the fact that Eric more than likely got what he deserved. At least from a demon's standpoint. She thought about Alan's interrogation and the fact that Joe had provided a separate DVD not for her eyes.

Eric might have had something coming for his misdeeds but she couldn't really be okay with what he'd suffered. Cold blooded killer or not. This was also a strong argument that was a running theme between her and Bill. A vampire wasn't human. As such, punishment was radically different between the species.

Okay. Eric survived, he would heal, he would never ask her to work for him and he wouldn't be able to blame any of his predicament on Sookie. He had been about to try and cheat Mr. Garth, but he got caught. Her human and compassionate mind told her Eric's treatment was barbaric. She hated it and thought it was wrong. But…

People were often barbaric too. Vampires… were barbaric without question. After a lot of debate and as reluctant as she was, she had to agree that in the big picture… the fact that Eric had not met the true death during his confinement, put a mark in the 'plus side' of the list.

On the 'negative' side, there was a huge check mark just because of the DVD for only Bill eyes. She could barely think about the what was on that damn thing! Just the few minutes she had witnessed with Joe and Del terrified her, so yes… this was a negative.

Tied.

Moving on… vampire crap versus demon crap. Okay, when it came to the vampire side of it, it usually got her hurt… it routinely threatened herself and the lives of people she loved… she got paid but it wasn't usually very generous for the most part. (Although she had to concede that she'd thought it had been somewhat okay until she was paid with a demon's perspective of her value!)

So in the battle of the supes, as she began thinking of it, had the demons squeaking by with one more tic in the plus column. To be fair, however… she had to put one in the negative column because of the ordeal she'd been subjected to by Alan and his buddies… a BIG negative!

Back to the plus side, for the most part… the demons were a lot more _concerned_with her well-being. They happily paid her handsomely, and that helped her beyond the question of 'what's in it for them'. They were generous to a fault and treated her like a human being. They also didn't threaten harm to others. That was a huge plus!

The vampires, for the most part, treated her like a human being too. Except to them… that ranked her right up there with, oh say… raccoon poop. They could care less about her well-being and if given half a chance, would gladly keep her under lock and key or worse… they'd threaten, hurt or even kill her loved ones if it got her to do what they wanted her to do for them.

She realized the tote board was getting heavy on the sides of the demons. She thought about the things Bill had said about a contract with Mr. Garth… it could be an incredible chance to do something she never thought she was capable of. While she certainly liked being a waitress in a small town bar, she pretty much had little choice in that… it was her life. The question was, did it have to remain that way?

She closed her eyes and breathed the scent of the garden in deeply. It really was mind-blowing. Sookie sat there… marveling at the beauty and in many ways, the absurdity, of the rooftop garden that mimicked a well-tended park! She mentally continued to tally her lists. She fell asleep at some point, awakened only slightly when Bill scooped her up and put her to bed, sometime before dawn.

When she woke, he was resting beside her, her hand in his. On her pillow was a black rose. She gasped when she saw it… they were unbelievably rare and she'd overlooked them last night. The smell was like no rose she'd ever smelled before. She lifted it to her nose and drank it's perfume in. She then picked up the note beside it…

It read, "You'll make the right choice, have no doubts. Love, B"

Sookie turned her head to look at him and wasn't surprised to see he was lucid.

"You're so sure of me, aren't you?"

"Yes, darling… "

"How late did you stay up?" she turned on her side and cupped the side of his face with her hand.

"I rested enough to prevent the bleeds later."

"Good."

Bill worshipped every inch of Sookie's body for the next two hours.

**XxXxX**

Hoyt and Beth were eating breakfast when Sookie walked out of her bedroom. She greeted them with a smile and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down and said, "So… what's on your agenda today?"

Hoyt said excitedly, "Beth is gonna take me to the cat sanctuary… it's the coolest thing…"

Sookie frowned a little and asked, "What's a cat sanctuary?"

"Sook! Let me finish, okay so there's these people and they like get jungle cats an' stuff from stupid people that cain't take care of 'em right or they come from like bad zoos and this place takes them in and gives the them proper care an' they don't make 'em perform or anything… they just save 'em from really bad lives an' stuff."

Sookie sipped her coffee and said, "Wow… that sounds like a great place, can you pet them?"

Beth said, "Oh no… there isn't anything like that. Mostly people just get to observe them and it's pretty cool to know that all of these cats have been rescued and will be well taken care of. Most people that come also usually donate to the place so it can continue to care for them."

Sookie said, "That's interesting… is it something everyone in Shreveport knows about?"

"No, not really. Most people don't care, they're too busy with their lives… I got interested when my friend's Dad started to help out. He's a veterinarian. Now I just love showing it to people. They have some really magnificent cats, they've even got a black panther! They're incredible animals."

"That sounds like a great day! Sookie said, "I have a meeting to…" and her mind felt crushing disappointment from Hoyt and Beth. "Oh!" Sookie said quickly, "John will be with me so you just go ahead and enjoy your day!"

Hoyt seemed a little troubled mainly because he was thinking there was no way he was going to let Vampire Bill pay him for taking care of Sookie even if he was unemployed! So far all he'd really done was drive her to Shreveport in Bill's car!

Thanks to her many years of practice, Sookie was able to not react in any way to this revelation by Hoyt. When had he lost his job? Why the hell hadn't Jason said anything? Sookie wished she could pull Hoyt aside right now but the phone rang and she knew it would be John calling to tell her he was downstairs.

Sookie stood and answered then gathered her purse, making sure she has everything she'd need. She told them goodbye and walked to the elevator. She was a little surprised to see Frank there, he greeted her with a smile and a hearty "Good morning!" as he stepped out to allow her to enter while holding the door.

"Good morning," Sookie smiled. "I, ah, didn't expect to see you this morning." She was a little worried, was there a danger present she wasn't aware of? She had thought herself well protected here!

Frank immediately sensed her thoughts and said, "I'm only here so John doesn't need to turn his focus away from you to drive."

"Oh." Sookie said in a small voice. She sure hoped like hell that they'd be able to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. It was starting to flip her out!

Shortly thereafter she was ushered into Mr. Garth's office penthouse. He smiled brightly and took her hand in his, his touch like warm velvet. He bowed his head and asked her if she was well.

As he led them toward the sitting area, Joe joined them. He gave Sookie kisses on her cheeks and a firm hug as he greeted her. Both men waited for her to sit and then did so themselves. There was a tiny chime, and Mr. Garth said, "Enter." A young man in a very crisp white shirt and black slacks silently wheeled in a silver cart. He quickly set up, he poured coffee for all, since he didn't ask Sookie how she liked her coffee, she assumed he already knew.

Sookie smiled when he served her coffee with the perfect amount of cream. He then set plates and forks in a fan pattern on the cart and removed the silver cover to reveal a plate of delicious looking pastries that made Sookie's mouth water. He asked if there would be anything else and Joe told him there was not. Mr. Garth thanked him and the young man left as quietly as he'd entered.

"My dearest Sookie, are you finding you stay a comfortable one?"

"Yes sir… you are so kind and generous I can't begin to thank you! Especially after last night! We were shocked silly, truth be known!" She gave him a genuine and heartfelt smile and he beamed at her.

He laughed a very pleasant laugh and said, "I am so happy to hear that and you are more than welcome, child. It warms the cockles of my heart to be able to do these little things for you. I understand Jessica and Beth enjoyed themselves immensely. I was so glad Rose was so successful in finding so many wonderful things for you all!"

"May I ask you something sir?" Sookie asked demurely.

"Why of course! What would you like to know?"

"I just wondered if I should be apologizing for disrupting your staff with my requests."

Mr. Garth issued forth a huge laugh and said, "Sookie my dear, you have had them on their toes and I for one, dearly love that! Truth be told, so do they! I understand they've been competing for the privileges of serving for you. I'm sure your relaxed and welcoming ways are a very pleasant respite for them."

Sookie grinned and took a sip from her coffee, amazed at how delicious it was. Mr. Garth flicked a look at Joe and then he turned his attention to her. He looked very serious so she put her cup and saucer on the table and gave Mr. Garth her full attention.

"Sookie… I have something I must discuss with you and well," He looked to Joe, who continued…

"You will be upset with us I'm certain, but we want you to understand we expect this and will answer any questions regarding it and we must tell you that we owe _you_our most sincere apologies."

Sookie's heart dropped to her feet. She couldn't speak so she merely nodded for them to go on, and wondered how many points this was going to move firmly back into the negative side of her list.

Mr. Garth wasted no time. He spoke quietly and said, "It concerns your friend and employer Mr. Merlotte."

Sookie was momentarily confused. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Sookie, we are the ones that arranged for the fire and this does not in any way excuse our actions but we would like you to know that it was done in such a way that the damage would never had been anything more than was done."

Sookie was so blindsided she couldn't breathe. She stared at Mr. Garth, not caring one little bit about not looking him in the eye out of respect, then turned her focus on Joe. "How could you?" she whispered. Tears formed in her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks. "I don't believe this!" she said as she shook her head back and forth in denial.

She stood so suddenly and spun away from her chair, that it sent the silver cart flying, and neither man could get to their feet before she reached the door and flung it open.

She heard Joe calling to her to wait but she got to the hallway and ran. She knew they'd stop her. But she had to be out of there, out of here, anywhere but here! She didn't even stop for an elevator, she hit the stairwell door with so much force it slammed into the concrete wall with a loud bang. She sprinted down the stairs at breakneck speed.

Her mind was twisting through so many things at once she thought she'd lost her grip on reality! Her tears made her vision blurry and she knew she should stop before she fell and broke her neck but she just couldn't make herself stop. She was shocked when she reached the lobby level and she exploded out of the stairwell with such force that she was overwhelmed with the startled fear of the minds of the people she had surprised.

She saw the sunlight and ran to it, running toward it as if it would scoop her up and cocoon her in safety. She burst out the doors and she never slowed. She just kicked off her shoes and didn't bother to pick them up. All she could think to do was get away from there… to get away and never come back.

**XxXxX**

She had no idea how long she been sitting in the grass, she was cried out and even though she was sitting under a large magnolia tree in what was some kind of park, she was miserably hot and her feet hurt like hell. She could see numerous cuts and bruises. She didn't really care. She was aware that the limo was parked discreetly down the block from her and that John was sitting on a bench to the north and Frank was on one to the east. That was where they'd moved to after walking near enough to her to put her purse, a bottle of water and a box of tissues within reach. None of them had spoken.

She sat there dry-eyed now. She'd called Bill and was glad she did. He was frantic and she was able to reassure him she'd be fine she just had to get some things straightened out and that she was in no physical danger whatsoever. Although he was still very worried, she told him to rest and she spent twenty minutes doing deep breathing and relaxation techniques to lower her anxiety.

When she was calmer, she tried to really absorb what she been told. It took her all of a nanosecond to figure out why they'd done it. They didn't want her heading for home before she could be of more use to them. It also answered the niggling little question she'd had such a hard time latching onto. The reason Sam had spoken to Rose and how he'd known where to reach her. When she left for Shreveport, Sam had no knowledge where she would be. Why hadn't it occurred to her sooner that he called on the office phone!

She didn't know what to think. Her mind wasn't exactly the most organized at the moment. She couldn't decide if she should be angry, indignant, accepting, well accepting was the least likely at this point and forgiveness was somewhere out there with Jupiter.

She started another set of good and bad columns in her mind. Not surprisingly the demon list was decidedly heavy on the bad side of the list. On the 'good' side was that they paid well and she and the girls had great wardrobes. Other than that? She lightly bounced her head off the tree trunk. How in the hell was she supposed to reconcile this?

No matter how hard she tried, she just kept thinking about what would have happened if they'd lost control of what they'd done at Sam's? Great pay or not, that would have seriously messed with a lot of people's lives and would have devastated Sam! She was getting nowhere with this and she decided she'd had enough. She stood up and picked up her purse. John and Frank were immediately closer, but not so much that they violated her space. She turned to John and said, "I want to go back to the penthouse please."

"Yes Miss Stackhouse." Sookie felt his sadness.

Frank extended a hand towards the limo that John had sprinted to and simply said, "Ma'am."

She headed toward the car, limping badly. He asked in a subdued voice, "May I help you? Please?" Sookie felt his sadness too. She just nodded and he picked her up and sped to the limo. He very carefully set her down, then opened the door. She thanked him and got in. Her shoes were there on the seat. She wasn't too surprised when he did not join her but rather got in front with John. She just didn't know how to react to anything right now. More than anything else, she wished desperately that she didn't have to be trying to deal with this in the first place.

In one of the rarest moments of her life. Sookie wished she wasn't was... what she was.

**A Shock To The System**

Sookie rode up the elevator by herself. When it opened she limped forward onto the ultra-soft carpet, it was a relief for her sore feet. The penthouse was, as expected, absolutely quiet. She stood for a moment and just couldn't figure out what in the world she should do next.

She heard a click and Bill opened the bedroom door. The moment she saw him she moved toward him, it took him less than a second to notice she was limping and just that fast she was in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. "Sookie! You told me you weren't hurt! What?"

He saw a tear slide down her cheek and he was filled with such overwhelming sadness emanating from her that his own eyes formed tears, he searched her face for answers. She looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. She reached toward his face and touched one of his tears.

She cocked her head and said softly, "Does it seem to you that we spend an awful lot of our time crying?"

She looked down and saw there was a blood from one of the cuts on her feet leaving a stain on the white carpeting. She laughed oddly, and looking at the floor she added, "Or bleeding!"

Bill glanced down and was flabbergasted! He picked her up and took her to the bathroom setting her down gently on the marble vanity top. He pulled the sink stopper up and began running water into the sink. "Check." He said his tone soft. She leaned forward and dipped her fingers in the water.

"Good."

Ever so gently he placed her feet in the water, Sookie couldn't help sucking her breath in through her teeth. The water stung and when Bill began soaping up a washcloth, she knew what was coming and it made her laugh again.

Bill looked at her closely, concern deeply etched in his face. She laughed even harder. It was dawning on Bill that she was most likely in shock. He listened and held her wrist carefully, her heart and pulse were strong and steady so he relaxed a bit. He figured maybe the best way to handle things was to act as if there wasn't something very wrong.

"What's so funny dear heart?"

She looked at him and said, "Well… it's like this Bill. I went for an unexpected run and cut my feet up and they're a little sore and it hurt when you put them in the water." She giggled, then laughed, and kept laughing… she tried talking and the more she tried to explain, the harder she laughed. Finally she managed to choke out, "In the last month or so I was almost beaten to death, had my face and ribs shattered…" she gasped desperately to breathe… her face red with the exertion and finally squeaked out… "And I'm dreading this because it's going to sting when you wash the cuts with soap!"

She roared with laughter and it was a few minutes before she calmed. Bill had put his arms around her and had held her until she quieted. Just like that, she stopped laughing. "Just do it." She said numbly as she wiped at her cheeks with her hand, as if angry at the tears.

Bill quickly and as carefully as he could, cleaned the dirt from the cuts on her feet. She showed no reaction whatsoever. He removed them from the dirty water, and dried them carefully. She didn't move. She didn't speak.

He dropped fang and pierced his fingertip. He rubbed the blood over her injuries and they healed as soon as he moved on to the next cut. He rinsed out the washcloth and wiped away the remaining blood. She'd gone silent. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his body around her in an effort to encase her, to make her feel as much protection and comfort as he could give her. Her heartbeat was strong, her breathing normal. He found comfort in the sound, he profoundly wished he knew what had happened. As much as he wanted to know, he was also determined to not let another minute pass without her within his reach. He knew he would stay vigilant, he would not rest anymore today.

As if his thoughts had filtered from him into her he was actually startled when she said, "The second it's dark, we're leaving for home, okay?"

"Of course darling. Sookie…?"

She grabbed onto his t-shirt and folded herself into him as close as she could and whispered, "Shh, Bill. Later. I just need what's beside me."

An hour before dark, Sookie stepped out of the bedroom and found Hoyt watching the TV on a low setting. He looked very serious. She heard clearly that he was very concerned about her. Joe had come here and told him there had been some trouble that morning. He'd asked Hoyt to call him as soon as Sookie woke or ask her to call him.

She looked at Hoyt and said, "Don't bother calling Joe. I would appreciate it if you would please pack up your things and Jessica's too if that's okay?"

"Sure thing Sookie…" She handed him the keys to Bill's car.

"I would like to leave the moment the sun sets, okay."

"Um… Sookie what about you and Bill's…" he stopped when she held up her hand.

"Our things will be ready by the time he wakes." She heard the question form in his mind… "Don't ask Hoyt." And she walked into the kitchen. She found what she was looking for and headed back into the bedroom.

It didn't take long for Hoyt to pack his stuff and then load the car with his and Jessica's things. He exited the elevator and saw Bill's suitcase, briefcase and a plastic garbage bag with stuff in it on the floor. Without a word, he picked it all up and took them to the car. When he returned to the penthouse, Bill, Sookie and a very confused looking Jessica were waiting.

They got into the elevator and rode down in total silence. Jessica gave Hoyt a, "What the hell?" look but all Hoyt could do was shrug his shoulders and shake his head. They got into the car and pulled out of the parking garage one minute and thirty-five seconds after the sun set.

High above them in the penthouse, Joe looked at the clothes on the bed. All of the things they'd sent to Sookie after she left the last time, things she happened to bring along this time, were folded neatly on the bed. The things purchased the night before were all in the store bags, tags still on.

Joe heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. They felt like they had sand in them. There was also a silver serving tray on the bed. It too, held items from her previous visit. He reached down and picked up the pink checkbook, it was empty of checks but there was a pile of ashes heaped in a large ashtray. The debit card had been cut into about fifteen pieces. The last item on the tray was the contract they had sent her. It was torn cleanly in half, then half again. Joe sighed with great sadness. They had her answer.

**XxXxX**

When they pulled up in front of Bill's house and got out of the car, Jessica hugged Sookie and Bill then helped Hoyt put their things in his truck. Jessica was very worried about Sookie and Bill whispered too quietly for humans to hear he'd explain more later. They said their goodbyes but Sookie was already on her way into the house and merely waved.

Bill took their things into the house. He could hear the sound of the surf wafting down from the bedroom and then the water in the tub. He locked the house and set the alarm and went up the stairs. By the time he shut the bedroom door and sealed it, she was standing naked at the foot of the bed.

He put the suitcase and the garbage bag on the floor and walked to where she stood. He was so torn… he was extremely worried about her state of mind and there was a part of him that questioned if making love to her right now was the smart thing to do. But as he reached out and touched her…. she smiled that smile, the one that was his alone. He didn't feel quite so uncertain then. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her, tenderly, sweetly… his tongue slipped past her lips and for a moment it was only their tongues that the world revolved around.

She pulled her mouth from his reluctantly and she moved her face away from his. She cocked her head to the side, the way she did when she was feeling playful. Although she said very seriously, "And you're not naked yet… why?"

"My arms are full."

"Then empty them." So he dropped her on the bed and she shrieked with playful laughter. He stripped and once again she was in his arms. He carefully lowered her into the bathtub, then stepped into it with her.

"With or without?" He asked with her favorite lopsided grin.

"Oh! Absolutely with!"

He punched the button that started the jets and she let out a yip when he swept her up in his arms and said, "Let's see now… is this one your favorite?"

He moved her toward the pulsating jet flow and her eyes fluttered with excitement as he positioned her body perfectly. He kept her legs spread slightly with his knees so the water jetted over her sensitive spot like a powerful caress. He kissed and licked her mouth and lips, she reached down and lightly encircled his length. She moved her hand agonizingly slow, applying brief pressure then pushing him downward so the water moving swiftly over her, surged swiftly around him too.

They enjoyed one of their favorite dances in the swirling water. Touching each other, drawing out the maximum pleasure, then letting the water work for them. His fangs dropped and he took her breast in his mouth, the tips creating a pleasure-pain sensation. She sucked her breath in a little raggedly and he smiled as he ran his tongue around her very responsive, rock hard nipple. He slowly pushed her up a fraction of an inch and completely changed where the water was stimulating her.

"Oh!" she gasped and opened her legs a bit more, he trailed kisses up her throat and when he got to her ear he said, in a low voice, "You're close aren't you?" She shook her head yes… then moaned deeply.

He licked the entire outer edge of her ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue before replacing it with his teeth.

"Bill!" She hit that golden moment and he pulled her onto him with one move as she cried out with the sheer power of her orgasm as he entered her. He wanted so much to join her but he held himself back. She clung to him her body reeling from so many points of stimulation. As her quivering lessened and breathing slowed she moved her face so she could look in his eyes. "Stop." She whispered and he froze. She reached over and pushed the button stilling the jets.

In sudden silence, she kissed his forehead, his eyes, at last his lips. He held her without moving a muscle. He could still feel a faint rippling sensation as she continued to undulate around him with tiny aftershocks.

He became aware of the sound of the surf from the sound system, she nuzzled his neck and she whispered, "Follow the waves…" and he began moving for her as she desired. Slowly, sensuously slipping into her and out like the water slipping up the sand of the beach then sliding back. He lost track of time as they moved within one another, body and soul. He wanted to abandon the gentle movement… he was ready to move faster, deeper, but she could tell and she drew her fingers down the side of his face and mouthed the words, "Not yet…"

So he continued. And their bodies responded, the awareness of where they were heading becoming more apparent… he moved slightly faster and she said the words he'd been waiting to hear… it was a breath… a wish… a hope. It was pure and utter devotion to their love. "Now… please, now." she tilted her head back and he knew she was there and he sunk his fangs into the softest part of her throat, she screamed in release. It was what he needed and he could hold back no longer. He left her throat, to give a final thrust which allowed her to lower her head and bite his throat hard enough to draw blood, then she sucked.

He bellowed at the moment of his release and she clung to him with all her might, he pushed ever upward so he was buried deep within her as he shuddered in complete ecstasy.

They held one another close, swaying in the water their rhythm had set. While the waves from their coupling eased away… they peppered one another with kisses and nips. She told him he was the best thing she'd ever known in her life and Bill whispered, "I love you…" and the emotion in his voice left no doubt.

**XxXxX**

Sookie lay with her head on Bill's shoulder, his arms around her. They were both quiet. Sookie had relayed the entire course of events to him and he was grinding his way through it all. While he understood that it had been a huge shock for Sookie, he wasn't sure what would have happened if she'd given them the opportunity to explain their reasoning.

He wanted to tell her this, but couldn't think of how. He might be a top ranking diplomat within the AVL, but being diplomatic with Sookie was often like playing hopscotch in a minefield. He remembered the night he told her about Queen Sophie Ann… if she'd had a stake that night he would have met the true death… as it was, it had taken her weeks to allow him an explanation.

It wasn't that he thought she was wrong, he himself had been a little taken aback, the truth was he'd suspected it all along, but still. He needed more information and so did she. Therein lies the rub… was the thought that came to mind. At this moment in time, she was unapproachable on the subject. He listened carefully and was glad when he realized she'd fallen asleep. He sweetly brought his lips to her forehead, the crown of her head… placing soft kisses there. He loved holding her while she slept.

His mind wandered a little… his eyes swept across the room and he couldn't help but think of the money she must have spent to have this done. All because she wanted this very thing. Being able to fall asleep in his arms and wake there in the morning. He listened to her slow even breathing and couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to love Sookie as a human.

He shook himself mentally, those kinds of thoughts were foolish to trouble himself with. Nothing could be accomplished by wasting time pondering, 'what-might-have-beens'. He thought about slipping out of bed and getting some of his paperwork done, then abandoned that idea. He wanted to stay right where he was. He wanted her in his arms, safe and peaceful in her slumber. He wanted to be able to draw in her scent. Cradle her warmth, the feel of her skin… the thought of their lovemaking brought a stir in his loins, but he willed it away. She needed respite from the troubling day.

So Bill laid in the big bed, the love of his life in his arms and held the moment in high regard. She was talking in her sleep, sometimes just a word here and there, some times more. Most unintelligible… then he smiled as she said quite clearly, "Rose… I love him more every day!" she gave a little laugh and Bill closed his eyes to rest with a pleasant and contented smile on his face.

**XxXxX**

Things returned to normal in the next few days. The grand reopening of Merlotte's was smashing success. It seemed that most of Bon Temps decided to come and the sweet little Cajun band Terry had found for Sam worked out perfectly and everybody was having so much fun that the band played an extra hour to keep the great time going. Even with Sam's policy of no dancing in the bar, everyone pretty much ignored it and had a ball. At one point, Sookie, Sami, Arlene, Tara, Jason and Hoyt started a line dance to the Cotton Eye Joe and everyone screamed and shouted when Terry dragged Sam out and he actually joined in long enough to finish the dance.

Sookie thought that they'd had New Year's Eve parties that hadn't been this fun! Sure, her dogs were barking big time, (It was surprising how difficult it was after not working for nearly a month!) and the calves of her legs were going to need some TLC if she didn't want to wake up with nasty leg cramps later… but damned if she didn't love every minute of it! It felt so blessedly normal and it felt exactly like what it was… home!

Bill had invited some of the people from the AVL, he'd extended an invitation to Nan out of courtesy, Sookie had done a happy dance when she politely begged off. Three AVL members showed up and brought their significant others and they were a lot of fun. Partly because they were younger vampires and as Bill occasionally joked, "They haven't learned how to be tormented souls yet."

But the other reason they were fun to be around was exactly why they were in the AVL. They were highly personable, very non-menacing and able to enjoy the company of humans without seeming condescending or superior. Sookie secretly thought it didn't hurt that most of them were very good looking too.

The night finally wound down, Sam was thrilled because there hadn't been nearly as much overcooked meat as he'd feared and was also happy because if they hadn't had the extra, they would have run out! The guys loved the new grill and Sam had to admit it did make the work easier when they weren't having to guess with were the best 'hot spot' was moment to moment!

By closing time, everybody was ready to call it a night. Big John helped Sam restock the cooler while Terry, Lafayette and the busboys put the kitchen to rights. Sookie, Arlene and the new girl Sami got things under control on the floor. Sookie was filling napkin holders when Bill walked over and said, "I've invited some of the others over to the house. How much longer do you think you'll be here sweetheart?"

Taking a good look at her section Sookie puffed her breath out, blowing her bangs up a little. "You know it's gonna be at least a half hour, forty-five minutes… would you mind terribly if I were to just go home? I mean, I'll come if you want me to…"

Bill smiled and said, "I'll come back to get you and take you home, I know you must be very tired." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Sam was walking by after shutting the windows, "I can follow her home, Bill."

Bill looked first at Sookie and she nodded, he looked at Sam, "It's not a bother?"

Sam gave him a grin and said, "I'd be doing a run over there anyway." Since they'd left Sam had been running the areas around their houses to see if anyone had been around… and he'd come up empty, which Sookie was grateful for.

"Will that be alright with you?" Bill asked Sookie with his hands on her shoulders.

Sookie stretched up and gave him a kiss and said, "Please tell everyone I'm sorry… I'm just really beat and I'm still debating whether it's going to be a hot bath or just collapsing into bed."

Bill gave her a sly smile and said, "If I'd known about the bath possibility I wouldn't have invited friends over." She gave him a little shove and laughed, one quick kiss and the others were calling out their goodnights to Bill and his friends as they left the bar.

One by one, the tasks were finished and they left the bar for the night. Waiting for Sam, Lafayette was massaging Sookie's calf muscles as she moaned in pleasure. "Oh Lafayette you should be a masseuse!" Sam was working out the till and deposit.

"Oh no hooker… it'd get way too borin' way too fast!"

Sam finished up and Sookie reluctantly took her legs out of Lafayette's wonderful hands. The three of them walked out together and Sookie followed Sam out of the parking lot to the bank while he made the night deposit, then they headed to her house.

Sam walked to the back porch and scented and found nothing but just to be safe, he shifted to the menacing Rottweiler and made a quick circuit around her house. Sookie stood just inside the porch and cast her mind out, she caught nothing but Sam and oddly enough a hawk. The huge black dog trotted out of the woods and up the steps and through the door Sookie held open.

She unlocked the back door and stepped inside while Sam shifted back and dressed. He stepped into the kitchen and was about to say his goodnight when he caught the odd look on Sookie's face. Sam touched her arm and said, "Sookie? Wha…"

"Move your hand away," she spoke softly. Sam took his hand from her arm and she closed her eyes and Sam could see her concentrating. She opened her eyes and said, "There's a shifter out there Sam." Still speaking just above a whisper.

"Sook…?" Sam was confused, "I didn't pick up anything…"

"He's a hawk."

"What? Really?" Sam thought about that, being a bird and up in the pine trees? Sam could easily be thwarted if the shifter had arrived and remained there. "How'd you get it?" he asked her.

"When I cast for brains and voids, I got you and the hawk. I've never got more than a seconds worth flash of animal brains… the hawk was as steady as you were."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam leaned against the door frame so from the outside at least, everything looked normal.

Sookie bit her lower lip as she contemplated her next move. She then stepped up to Sam, and hugged him close, she whispered, "It's flown closer. Say goodnight then go to Bill's and tell him. The others can help him… come through the cemetery. My guess is whoever it is isn't going to remain a bird once you've left.

Sam gave her a big squeeze back and said low, "Will do."

Then he turned and headed out to his car, "Night Sook!"

Sookie waved and said, "Thanks Sam! Night!" Then she locked the screen door and stepped into the house locking the door. She quickly walked into her bedroom and in the dark she removed the trigger lock from the Glock and shoving it under her pillows… she racked one in the chamber soundlessly. She went into her bathroom and shut the door. She cast her mind out and felt him.

The hawk was very near her car, it was confused and uncertain. Lights! Sookie thought. She slipped out of the dark bathroom and into the kitchen. She then turned her bedroom light on and pulled the shades.

She moved back into the relative safety of her bathroom and felt the hawk shift. Into what she didn't know, but before she could be really worried she felt reassuring voids descending through the woods with great speed. Then she felt Sam and then there was a pretty substantial ruckus going on outside. She heard Bill call to her and she hit the floods on her way out of the house.

It was a rather surprising sight as she stood at the top of the porch steps and tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. The hawk was now a naked kid of about fourteen, and was being held by two of the vampires, Steve and Alex, if Sookie remembered correctly. He was struggling but stopped when he saw Sookie and looked down guiltily. She caught a flash of thought from him and said, "I'm just as pretty when I'm dressed?"

Sookie's surprise kept her from keeping her mouth shut, and in the blink of an eye, Bill had the kid by the throat much to the surprise of Steve and Alex. "Bill! Put him down!" Sookie yelled as she ran toward them. Though it was hard not to shake the kid until his neck snapped, Bill let go, but quite reluctantly.

Sookie took a much closer look and recognized the boy, he worked as a bagger at the grocery store, "You little shit!" she punched him on his upper arm and tried to kick him in the nuts but Bill picked her up and spun her away from the kid before she could land the blow.

Sookie was venting a lot of repressed emotions and so Bill carried her out into the darkness to calm her. Steve and Alex let go of the kid but they were fully fanged and the kid didn't try anything stupid. Sam who was now dressed recognized the boy.

"For Chrissake Dustin! What the hell 're ya' doing?" Sam smacked him in the back of the head. Sam grabbed the kid by the back of the neck and pushed him out of the circle of light for a little 'talk'.

Sookie was fighting Bill with all she had but between being bone tired and the adrenaline fading, she wasn't too effective. She finally just growled in frustration. "I'm going to kick his sorry ass! And then I'm going to tell your mother Dustin! Do you hear me you little turd!" she yelled.

Bill was trying not to smile because he was pretty certain it would more than likely get him, what he'd prevented the boy from getting. Then her steam ran out and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Damn it! I like living out here because it's safe and I can have my windows open and shades up and then this!"

Bill said, "He's not here to… try and hurt you?"

"No. He recently began shifting and he's been flying in for the last few months from time to time because sometimes I undress with the lights on," she flicked her eyes at Bill and said, "And we've given him… 'pointers', once or twice." she looked down, profoundly embarrassed.

Bill's eyes blazed white hot when he figured out what she meant. In a flash it was Sam standing in front of the kid and Steve, Alex and two of the other vampires were struggling to keep Bill from getting his hands on Dustin who was, at that moment, whiter than all the vampires combined. Just about then Jessica and Hoyt showed up. When Jessica was told what was going on, they let go of Bill just in time to grab her.

Hoyt was ready to smash Dustin to dirt and told him so and it was around then that Sookie turned around, walked into her house, locked the door, went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown and went to bed. She had no idea if anyone was still outside or not. She didn't care. Seconds later she was sound asleep.

**XxXxX**

Sookie didn't wake up until almost eleven the next morning. She wasn't exactly shocked, she was exhausted and her feet and legs were still quite sore. She was glad Merlotte's was closed today. She got coffee going and while she used the bathroom, debated a shower and chose to wait until later. The coffee was finished and as she poured the cream in it, she cast her mind out and concentrated. Nothing.

She walked out to the front porch in her nightie and robe, but not before taking yesterday's paper out to put beside her on the swing. Nestled inside it was her 9 mm. With no answers to why or who had been her unwelcome company, she was taking no chances. She sipped her coffee and even though the weather was very hot and very humid, the coffee was wonderful.

As she turned to put her mug on the table, she saw a folded note. She picked it up, already smiling, written in Bill's elegant script were the words, "My darling, Dustin has learned his lesson and will not return. I missed kissing you goodnight… I am hoping you will allow me the chance tonight?" Love, B

Sookie set the note aside and a faint smile played at her lips. She felt a little tingle as she contemplated what she might allow him to do tonight. She sipped her coffee and watched the humming birds zipping from flower to flower. So beautiful. She enjoyed the sounds of the cicadas and the bees, the bird songs. Yet, she remained ever vigilant, casting her mind out randomly. She was just about to get up for a refill when she recognized white noise. A demon. It was in the woods and had a good view of the front porch.

Shit.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the main characters, or some settings, **but I do like to put all charaters in adult situations and watch the fun!

**So, be advised!**

**Losing Your Religion**

Sookie didn't alter herself in anyway. She just kept looking across the porch at the flower beds and concentrated. She had a pretty good idea, well, more like almost exactly an idea, of where he was. She looked at the flowers, she pushed the swing idly… she was hearing white noise and trying to figure out how she was going call anyone for help, supe hearing being what it is and all.

Then she got a quick rush of emotions that ranged from total and complete boredom to whiny bitching that, "It was too goddam hot to be wasting my fucking time on this shit…"

Sookie was loathe to admit that she lost her temper and did her level best to keep herself believing that it was forgiven because anybody was capable of losing their tempers when faced with stupid crap… "_But," _Sookie thought "And it's a _BIG-ASS but_! I'm sitting here feeling terrorized and the object of my terror thinks it's boring and he's uncomfortable?" Sookie quite simply, snapped.

She calmly reached alongside herself and as she stood up she brought the Glock up in a two-handed grip and a perfect shooting stance and without so much as a head's up… fired six shots in the general vicinity (okay… she was being careful not to hit him) of her hot, bored terrorist. She had to admit it felt pretty damn good, what she didn't figure on was for the guy to come stumbling out of the brush, screaming for her not to shoot, his hands held high over his head. A large, wet stain on the front of his pants.

She gave herself some credit when her voice didn't sound like a chipmunk that'd been sucking on helium, but rather… was calm, firm and held a great deal of authority when she told the man to lie face first in the grass, cross his ankles and extend his arms out to the sides and turn his face away from her. She did watch Cops from time to time, after all. Of course she was glad she'd added the 'turn away' part because her jaw about hit the porch when he actually complied with her instructions. Go figure.

Without taking her eyes off him, she picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. When Rosie answered Sookie said, "Hey Rosie, it's Sookie, can y'all send Bud and maybe a couple of the boys? I just shot at this guy that's stalking me and now I got him laying stretched out on the grass, no… he doesn't need an ambulance… yet! Sure appreciate it Rosie! Tell your Mom I said, "Hey." Okay, bye-bye!"

Sookie was getting very weighed down with this guy's fear, his embarrassment, not to mention he was pissed because he wasn't getting paid nearly enough to put up with this shit! He uncrossed his feet and looked like he was bringing his knee up off the ground. Sookie fired into the dirt about six feet to his left (it was where he was looking) She spoke quite calmly, "If you'd like me to, I can put the next one exactly three feet from that shot… I'll even bring my yardstick out so you can measure if you'd like."

"No, no! It's okay… just don't shoot no more, okay lady?"

"Then cross your ankles and stay flat." She said firmly and he did so immediately. Sookie was still able to gauge more of his emotions, wide ranging emotions and occasionally, demon white noise. It was weird. Why hadn't this guys just stepped into the realm, or whatever? For that matter… why could she hear so much? Was it because he was scared? She could hear the sirens in the distance and readied herself, drawing down on the guy (well, okay the back of his leg) she feared maybe he'd try to bolt now.

Sookie heard the tires screeching as three squad cars made the turn off the main road and came hightailing it down the drive. Sookie carefully popped and dropped the clip, cleared the chamber and laid the Glock on the porch, walking down the steps, keeping her hands in plain sight and quickly moving away from the weapon. Renard Parish deputies or no… you don't take chances when weapons are involved.

The first squad fishtailed to a stop and Sookie cringed, that was gonna mean some time shoveling and raking the gravel back to prevent holes. Kenya took a close look at Sookie as the prone man yelled, "Watch out! That crazy bitch tried to kill me!"

Sookie kept her hands out and pointed to the gun on the porch. Kenya nodded and as Bud and Andy rolled in next, gravel flying, guns drawn as they raced to cover Kenya who already had one of the guy's arms cuffed. Sookie stood in the sun and thought it might not have been so hard on her driveway if she hadn't mentioned she'd shot at the guy.

It didn't take but a minute before her yard became pretty much the dictionary description of the word chaos. The stalker was yelling, the cops were flipping out because it'd been awhile since any of them had been to a shots fired call and to top things off… Jason came burning down the driveway in the Parish truck, followed closely by three _other_Parrish trucks, then Sam and finally Hoyt.

It took Sookie a second to figure that out… Of course! Renard Parish county band communication radios! When Jason heard the call he, (and it was starting to look like all the rest of the Parish crews too) made a beeline to the house. Kenya and a newer deputy were trying to get the stalker in the squad car, Andy was trying to keep Jason from getting his hands on the guy, Sam was yelling at Bud because, what the hell was wrong with his department that a sweet girl like Sookie was left to fend for herself. Then Bobby Ray, a couple other guys and Jason's boss, 'Catfish' almost got in a shoving match with a couple of the deputies. Surprising, considering they were all on the same softball team.

Seemed like everyone was pretty much losing their religion and as a result, so Sookie made a wide path around the disabled gun and went into the house to make a couple pitchers of sweet tea and lemonade and hopefully cool things down a little. First she threw some clothes on just in case they wanted her to go back to the station with them. She shook her head, listening to the yelling going on out there and thought, at the rate things were progressing, everybody might be going to the station!

**XxXxX**

It took some time but eventually the Parish crews went back to work, all of them thanking Sookie for the great refreshments and letting her know they were glad she didn't get killed but it would a been fun if she'd winged the guy. Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised to call her later. Sam left reluctantly but Hoyt hung around, feeling very guilty and Sookie was feeling bad about that.

Kenya and the other deputies had left after discovering the stalker's hiding spot and it both creeped Sookie out but also gave her some relief when they discovered the basic tools of a stalker's trade, binoculars, camera, a MP3 player, bug spray, a mini-cooler with food and drink. It seemed to confirm he was only there to watch, not abduct. The creepiest however was the photos of her taken near the bar when she was coming in for her early shift (she could tell by her shoes) although just when the pictures had been taken she couldn't tell. Finally, there was a prepaid disposable cell phone that, unfortunately, had not been used yet, so it had no incriminating phone numbers dialed on it.

The guy refused to talk but Bud left with Kenya anyway, in case the guy changed his mind. Finally, it was just her and Andy sitting in the air conditioned living room. He had set aside his notebook and they were knee to knee very quietly talking 'off the record' Hoyt had started washing the glasses for her and Sookie told Andy she didn't want him to overhear.

"So, you think he's some other sort of… what'd you call it again?"

"A supe… supernatural being." Sookie said quietly giving a quick little tip of her head toward the kitchen. The water was running at the moment so Hoyt wouldn't hear.

Andy's eyes were wide and he whispered, "What kind? Do ya' know?" Sookie could clearly hear that while Andy's curiosity was in high gear, his actual need for a definitive answer was a little less welcome.

Sookie made a judgment call and said, "Andy… I know there's other things, but I don't care to know. Ignorance is bliss as far as I'm concerned! Seriously… do we really need to know if there is such a thing as, I don't know… Bigfoot?"

That sparked a flurry of tumbled thoughts but Sookie held up her hand and quickly said, "I just said that as an example! I have no idea if it's true." Sookie felt his disappointment. Cripes, what was it with guys and Bigfoot?

"Why do you think he was watch… no wait, okay yeah, he was here to watch you but you got anyone you think might' a sent him?" Andy watched her closely. "Did you catch anything?"

Sookie shook her head, "No. That's what's so frustrating! All I caught for sure was he wasn't getting paid enough. I'm not even sure if he knew who sent him, otherwise why would he need my picture? I don't think he was gonna hurt me."

"Yeah," Andy gulped down some tea, "he was just here to watch ya' if he was gonna hurt ya' he'd a wouldn't a been hunkered down for a long haul like that.." Andy's mind was turning over various ideas and thoughts, and Sookie had to admit none of them seemed plausible to her either. Finally, Andy stood and said, "Sookie we'll see what kind of a record he's got and where he's from… I'll give you a call or stop back out if we find anything useful. Thanks for the tea!" he gave her a smile.

"Thanks Andy." as Sookie walked him to the door. Once he left, she walked into the kitchen where Hoyt was drying the washed glasses. Sookie smiled and said, "Thanks Hoyt," she put her hand on his arm. "This was not your fault, come on… let the rest of those sit and come have a glass of lemonade with me."

He set the dish cloth aside as Sookie added fresh ice and lemonade to their glasses. "Do you want to go outside or stay in?"

He said in and they sat in the front room, he was feeling pretty down on himself and it mostly had to do with her almost getting hurt or worse. He formed an apology in his thoughts but before he spoke, Sookie reached over and took his hand. It took him by surprise.

"Hoyt, we need to talk about a few things, but first… this wasn't your fault and you didn't do anything wrong, okay?" She gave his hand a squeeze and said again, "Okay?"

He mumbled his agreement, but he still felt bad. She held onto his hand and gave him a very serious look, "Hoyt… if this is too personal tell me to back off but… why aren't you working for the Parish?"

"Oh, you know… cutbacks. They let me, Mikey Halski an' Tiny Pregont go, we were the last three hired, even though we all been there lots of years. Cain't do nothing about it… ain't like we weren't working hard." He sighed and it was heavy.

"Don't know where I'm gonna get a job now. There's not really any jobs out there, people been let go from a lot a places… I heard ten or more lost their jobs permanent over ta the Norcross Mill" suddenly fearing he sounded like he was complaining he said, "I'm trying though! I been putting in applications and stuff. Still…"

"First off, don't worry about finding work right now. Obviously there's something weird going on and Bill was right, I need protection and you're just the guy to help."

Hoyt began to loudly protest that he hadn't done anything in the first place but Sookie shut him up quickly by using the 'good manners' card. "Excuse me Hoyt, I was still speaking!"

"Oh, sorry Sookie," he looked down sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Hoyt, it would be really helpful if you could spend the days here with me when I'm not working… if that'll work for you? Cause I'm mighty worried about whatever the hell's going on!"

"Sure Sookie!" he said with seriousness. "I'll stay with you were ever you go! You can count on me!"

Sookie asked in an equally serious tone, "You understand that there could be danger with something like this?" It was Sookie that was feeling a little guilty now.

Hoyt became very solemn and said, "Absolutely, should we go get my gun?"

Sookie hadn't thought of that. Kenya and Bud had taken hers as evidence until the trial. Just then there was a knock at the door and with the air conditioner running they hadn't heard a car. Hoyt jumped up and stood in front of Sookie, she smiled and said lightly, "It's okay, I know who it is." She stepped around him and opened the door. There were three deputies there although Sookie only knew Kevin, "Hey Kevin, deputies," she nodded toward them. They nodded back. Kevin didn't introduce them.

"Hey, Sookie!" Kevin said with a big grin. "Sorry I didn't get to come earlier, sounded like it was real exciting!"

"I guess you could say that, would y'all like to come in?"

"No, we just wanted ta let ya' know we're gonna be taken care of the crime scene and well… we didn't want you shootin at us!" Kevin laughed. "I hear you're an awful good shot!"

"Do you need me to be here?"

"Nope, lessen' you're goin' on the run?" Kevin's face pulled down to a frown and he was wondering if he needed to let Bud know.

Sookie laughed and said, "No! It's just that with all that's been goin' on, Hoyt's going ta keep me company so I'm not here alone, we were just gonna go get some of his things."

Kevin's mind eased and the grin came back… "Okay! See ya' later!"

"Bye!"

Sookie turned to Hoyt and said, "I'm gonna take a quick shower and change, do you think you could run me over to Bill's place before to go to your place?"

"Sure."

Sookie gave him a quick hug and said, "Make yourself at home… I'll be out shortly."

Twenty minutes later, they jumped in Hoyt's truck, waved good-bye to Kevin and the others and headed for Bill's.

**XxXxX**

Not surprisingly, Bill was awake when she entered his room, he rushed toward her kissed her with ardor and then said, "What in the world! Why didn't you call?" he was off and running….

"Bill… Bill!" Sookie said loudly.

He stopped talking and looked at her, and not very happily by any means.

Sookie sighed and said, "I'll give you a quick rundown then you need to get rest. We can go over details after dark. Hoyt's downstairs, he's going to stay with me. I caught a guy watching me, they've arrested him and right now I don't have specifics. Other than he's part demon, I shot at him so Bud took the Glock so we're going to Hoyt's for his gun, and some of his clothes" Sookie's nerves started to roll and her words began to tumble out one atop another, "Hey? did you know he lost his job? Anyway, do you have any cash? Cause I want to give him some gas money at least… anyway, did you wake up cause a all the sirens? I was pretty angry 'stead of scare…."

Her words trailed away as her mouth was covered by Bill's. Even as he kissed her she smiled. He drew his head back, a smile on his lips too. She said, "You know you're getting way too good at distracting me with that little tactic!"

He took her in his arms, pulled her body to his, with one hand on her bottom and the other on the back of her neck, he _molded her _to his body and kissed her, deeply, slowly and so seductively she may have forgotten how to spell her name if she'd been asked! He slid his hand up her spine and slipped his fingers up into her hair. His tongue caressed her mouth, his hand lightly held her face to his. She was responding in a very predictable way… as was he. Slowly he withdrew from their kiss, although he stayed pressed against her in a very pleasurable way.

"Bill!" she moaned, her voice full of emotion… half despair and half dripping with deep desire.

He chuckled and carefully loosened his embrace. He stepped away from her after giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he spun her around, gave her bottom a little swat and said, "There's cash on the closet shelf, take at least five hundred. I owe him at least three by now, I think you should pick up some groceries for the two of you too. Would you mind getting some TruBloods?"

She gave him a quizzical look and he added, "Sweetheart, until we get a better handle on what's going on I'd really feel so much better if you were here with Hoyt… please?" He had expected a bit of resistance, if not outright refusal but she agreed without a word of protest. Bill wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It meant something but all he was getting from her right now was complete sexual frustration as she walked into the closet. That made him smile.

She stepped out with money in hand, "Do you have to do anything for work tonight?" She looked at him calmly, almost serenely. He was immediately on guard.

"Ah… just a conference call right after dark and some paperwork, why?"

Without warning she launched herself at him, he grabbed her mid-leap and wrapped his arms around her as she clamped her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck. She crushed her mouth to his and kissed him for all she was worth. Then she released her hold, dropped to her feet and pirouetted away from his reach, as she reached the door she gave him a sinful grin and said, "Because as soon as you're done with your call I'm going to make you pay for that little stunt a minute ago!" She stood with her hand on the door release and said, "Think… oh… I don't know… something naughtier than I've ever brought home from Vicki's… bye!"

With that she was gone and now it was Bill that was filled with despair and desire. She always came up with such interesting choices when she abandoned the norm. It was going to be a while before he resumed deep rest. And he had only himself to blame!

**XxXxX**

Sookie had to threaten Hoyt with bodily harm before he'd take the cash from her, When they got to his place, he gave Sookie the key to his gun cabinet and asked her to get whatever she thought they'd need. Then he went to Jessica's sleep chamber to let her know what was taking place and to have her come to Bill's place to stay until they figured it out.

Sookie opened the cabinet and had a hard time deciding. She finally chose two handguns, a shotgun and a high caliber hunting rifle. She laid the guns on the table and was getting the ammunition from the locked drawer under the guns when Hoyt came back into the room. He looked at the guns she had laid out then reached over and put the Desert Eagle back. He selected a wooden box and said, "This'll be better for you Sook… it a Smith & Wesson M&P nine mil. It's a lot lighter. I got it for Jess, it'll fit your hand better and doesn't kick like a mule. You fire that Eagle it'll kick right outta your hand."

He opened the box, made certain it was cleared and handed it to her. She hefted it and smiled. "Wow… this is light!" She brought it up and assumed a shooter's stance. "I like this." She handed the gun back to Hoyt and he put it in its box.

He went to the closet and got his locking hard shell cases for the long guns and also a handgun case for the .357 Sookie had picked out. He was glad because it was his favorite. Once all the weapons and ammo was secured, they loaded them into the truck along with some of his clothes and they made their way to the grocery store.

On the way, Hoyt said, "I feel like we getting ready for a siege like the Alamo or somethin'."

Sookie sighed a little and gave him a little smile, "You know… I've felt that way for quite some time now. The world's a different place now. I can't help think that sometimes… I wish things were the way they used to be. There wasn't vampires or werewolves…" she sort of trailed off, many different thoughts in her head.

Then Hoyt said, "I don't know if it'd be better, I mean… if we never knew about vampires, you and me? We'd just be two more lonely people in the world right?"

Sookie turned to Hoyt and gave him a dazzling smile. "You're absolutely right, we're not lonely people in the world anymore are we?"

**XxXxX**

Sookie and Hoyt ran into Tara at the store and it wasn't long before the grill out was moved to Bill's place that very night, Sookie called Jason and he asked if he could bring a date too. "Who?" Sookie asked carefully, she hadn't always 'approved' of Jason's choices and right now she was hoping he wasn't gonna show up with the girl that was engaged to somebody else.

With that good ol' Jason breeze in his voice he said, "You'll like her Sook! 'Sides… you already know her!"

"Jason!" she said in exasperation.

"It's Sami… she's new to town and I thought I'd help her meet the right kinda people."

Sookie didn't want to start an argument so she just sighed to herself and agreed. She hung up and said to Hoyt, "How long's Jason been seeing Sami?"

Hoyt looked at her in confusion, "Who's Sami?"

"The new waitress at Sam's."

"Oh. Sorry Sook, I didn't know."

"This town should have a warning sign at the edge of town about Jason, like they do about speed limits in the school zones." Sookie muttered under her breath. Hoyt wisely stayed quiet.

Later as Jason manned Bill's grill (Bill had one for use during AVL functions that weren't vampires only) and everyone got to know one another a little better. Sami was a strong broadcaster and Sookie was happy when she heard Sami indeed had a complete handle on what a tomcat Jason was and Sookie was relieved.

Mike seemed very nice, intelligent for certain, but Sookie made sure to stay out of his head. Sookie was glad he wasn't a broadcaster because Tara had a thing about Sookie being in other's heads. Mike and Bill were having an earnest talk about the various things Bill did in his work for the AVL. Jason, Hoyt, Jess and Sami were laughing about something that Sookie hadn't heard about.

Tara was helping her put the plates on the table that sat on the deck attached to the back of Bill's house.

"So what' d'ya' think?" Tara said taking a swig of her beer.

"About?" Sookie said coyly.

"Nice." Tara rolled her eyes. "What'd' you think I mean?"

"He seems very nice Tara… you really like him, huh?" Sookie gave her best friend a brilliant and sincere smile.

"Sometimes… I wonder if it's like one of those con jobs that you hear about… 'if it sounds too good to be true…."

Sookie said gently, "Do you really feel like that or is it your past talking?' She placed a soft hand on Tara's arm.

Tara looked at Sookie with her dark, expressive eyes and said, "Sookie…. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream and any second I'll wake up."

Sookie squeezed her arm and said, "This is no dream Tara. Be happy!"

Jason called out that the steaks were done and they all gathered on the deck. They all talked and laughed while they ate. They talked about childhood memories and swore they were lies, they asked Bill about what Bon Temps was like when he lived here the first time… they embarrassed one another with telling of childhood adventures and misadventures.

They were comfortable, they were having fun. Sookie glanced at Bill as Jason was telling about his and Hoyt's unfortunate run-in with a feral pig that required exceptional climbing skills… when Bill gave her a smile that radiated a blue flame of heat through her and made her flush with contentment. Sookie couldn't help but think about what Hoyt had said earlier… they weren't lonely people anymore. Thank the dear Lord for that she thought and gave Bill a little wink and began denying the story Jason was telling about the first time she rode her bike without training wheels.

The scent of the jasmine and magnolias were sweet around them, the soft glowing moon seemed the perfect setting as their words and their laughter rolled across the lawn and out into the night.  
**  
**

**Promises Fulfilled**

Sookie was lying across Bill's bed as he was sitting at the desk in the bedroom typing away on his laptop, putting the finishing touches on a report he needed to send off to Nan. Sookie was listening to some lovely music, Bill had suggested she might like it. It was piano and strings… haunting but not depressing. She liked that kind of music sometimes.

Everyone had left about an hour or so earlier. Sookie was happy that everybody had had such a good time. Best of all, Sookie felt so blissfully normal. Grilling out with family and friends, getting to know some, wishing others didn't know as much as they did about you! Sookie closed her eyes and let the music flow over her. She was warm and happy… she was feeling that mellow little slide into sleep when she felt Bill's lips brush the hollow of her throat, kissing his way up to her lips.

"Wake up sleepyhead." He smiled and she stretched like a cat in the sun and said, "What time is it?"

"It's late darling… do you want to just sleep?" He hadn't touched her with his hands at all, she knew he would accept either answer and it would be fine. She couldn't hide the teasing smile that came to her lips.

"It seems to me you were promised something earlier today, but if you'd rather I rest…" her eyes looked into the deep blue depths of his, marveling at the shards of quicksilver she sometimes saw there.

He took her hand and slipped it down himself, the firmness she felt there told her that he might not be as accepting of her saying she just wanted to sleep after all! Slowly she stroked him through the fabric of his jeans. He pushed forward to feel more pressure. She slipped her other hand between them and placed them flat on either side of him and stroked up with one hand and down with the other at the same time.

He closed his eyes briefly and a low moan escaped him. "I think you should undress me Bill." She said a little breathily. He didn't miss the mischief dancing in her dark eyes.

He pulled her shirt up slowly and kissed her flat belly… she giggled because it tickled and his hands and mouth continued to roam up her body. She heard the snick and she knew in an instant she'd just gotten halfway to climax with that sound! Slowly he pushed the fabric of her shirt over her breasts and stopped suddenly, glancing up at her face, an odd little look on his face.

"Is that? Are?"

"It's called a peek-a-boo bra." While Bill found the deep purple satin of the bra luxurious and amazingly sensual, the little cutouts edged with white lace that allowed her nipples to stand up free of fabric mesmerized him. He bent his head and sucked carefully. His tongue flicked and he came to realize the feel of the smooth satin rubbing against his lips, was as exciting as the taut and firm nipple he flicked with his tongue felt.

He was feeling a level of desire in a way he'd never quite felt before. As his mouth explored from breast to breast her breathing quickened and she whispered, "shorts…" He shifted himself and used one hand to unsnap her shorts, he hooked his finger between the skin and panties to slide them down her legs. "No… leave my panties on." Her breath was definitely getting faster.

He slid her shorts off of her and idly wondered why she'd wanted the panties on. He glanced at them and saw they were the same deep purple satin and white lace as the bra. He slipped his hand over her belly toward the satin covering her. He thought it was odd there was lace between her legs… usually it was only on the... ed…ges…! What the? Bill was completely and thoroughly stunned when his fingertips found themselves stroking the sweet, velvet wetness of her most central, sexual self.

His face found hers and she whispered, "Surprise!" she opened her legs slightly and Bill was so astonished, she had to start pulling at his waist, trying to free him from his jeans. In seconds he was naked and so was she, save for the lingerie. His mouth worked in wild abandon, his ultimate access to her in such a provocative way, made him a hundred times more stimulated than he could ever remember.

She too shook with desire as his mouth, his hands, his fingers brought her close to tipping over… again and again, only to move on before she could go too far. She stroked his length with her fingers, her tongue and finally she could stand no more, she clutched at his back and bottom, begging him, "Oh honey! Now, please now!"

He slipped into her hard and fast but forced himself to slow. The feeling of the satin and lace moving against him as he withdrew and surged forward was like nothing she ever done for him before. He was in overload and he realized he had no control left, he crushed his mouth to hers and his tongue felt the vibration of her moaning.

He was there he could not stop and she didn't wait either. As his climax began, he bit her shoulder and as soon as her blood spilled, her orgasm flooded through her like wildfire and her mind lost all frame of reference other than where they were fused together. He continued to move inside her, whispering her name like a mantra… she clung to his strong back and pushed herself toward him, then was stunned when she tumbled over the edge all over again, after just a few moments…

They lay entwined for much longer… neither of them spoke. Sookie drifted in and out of awareness, when he finally slipped out of her, he pulled the covers over her, stroking her soft skin as lightly as a feather. He listened to her heart as it slowed to its normal pace… listened as her breathing slowed into deep and restful sleep. He lay there for the rest of the night… comforted by her heartbeat, caressed by her breath… as dawn began to pull him to rest he knew that falling asleep with her in his arms was something he wanted to do every day.

His last thought before he slept was wondering if she'd ever consider moving in with him… and how much he hoped she would do so as his wife.

**Answering Questions**

Sookie woke slowly, she could hear Bill talking. She opened her eyes and saw Bill pacing with a sheaf of papers in his hand and his hands-free on his ear. She stretched and felt that rush of tingles in her muscles, the ones she always felt after a night spent making love with Bill. As she sat up and swung her legs out of bed, Bill turned toward her and gave her a smile. He walked over and quietly gave her cheek a soft kiss and held her to him for a moment. He released her as she overheard someone ask him a question and he replied as Sookie headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

She was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when Bill slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled a big smile and said, "What do you think you're doing Bill Compton?"

He licked her throat and brought his lips to hers, "I think I'm taking a shower with the most beautiful and sexy woman I know…"

She gave a short laugh and said, "Good answer." She slipped her arms around him and tipped her face to kiss him. He kissed her deeply and his hands roamed over her wet skin giving her goose bumps despite the warm water, she couldn't keep from giving a little shiver of anticipation as his hands traveled over her.

He pulled back and said, "Darling? Are you cold?"

She slipped one her hands down his chest until she reached his already willing self. She wrapped her fingers around him gently massaging him and said, "Maybe… would you care to warm me up?"

"I believe I'd love to warm you up!" was his cheeky reply.

**XxXxX**

After their shower, she was able to fill him in on a few more details about the day before. There were a couple things they both agreed on, first being that the stalker had a very low percentage of demon heritage. Someone mistakenly figured Sookie wouldn't be able to hear anything at all because he carried demon blood. Evidently, whoever sent him, didn't realize his frustrations and subsequent emotions could overpower his natural buffering ability.

The second was that the stalker was probably unaware of his heritage. If he'd known what he was, he would have used the portal. Bill theorized that either the man had absolutely no idea what he was or perhaps, a more likely explanation, even if he knew, he didn't carry enough demon heritage to allow him use the portal. Thus he surrendered to Sookie upon her discovery of him.

Sookie said, "So… all things considered, we have someone that knows I can be shut out by a demon, and that's why he sent this guy unaware that I _can _pick up on lower end hybrids… or it's just one massive coincidence." She looked at Bill who remained silent, yet couldn't keep all the skepticism from his face. She exhaled heavily and leaned against him as they sat next to one another on the bed. "Yeah… I didn't think so. Damn, so we're right back to square one! We don't know who, we don't know why… what the hell do we do now?"

With his arm around her shoulders he hugged her tightly, then stood up. "Simple, Hoyt stays with you whenever you can't be here…"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, dear heart I did, I also paid him in advance and made sure he knew that the situation is obviously more complicated and perhaps more dangerous than first thought. His decision was that he was simply going to carry whenever he's out with you."

Bill pulled her up and held her tightly and said, "He loves you darling and he won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. If something happens to Hoyt because of me, Jessica will tear my throat out!"

"Sookie, I think after yesterday, whoever is behind this is going to back off at least for now. They're going to need to rethink things and they're not going to come anywhere near you."

Just then Sookie felt something on her bare shoulder. She looked and saw a drop of blood, she quickly pulled back from Bill's embrace startling him. "Bill! You've got the bleeds! That's it! In bed right now!" She pulled the towel from around her hair and dabbed at his face wiping the blood from his upper lip. He gave her a look she knew well, he hated moments like this, he hated that it made him feel weak.

She took her finger and carefully caught the tiny drop of his blood that had begun to leave a trail toward her collarbone. He watched her with eyes that burned with both sadness and desire. She lifted her finger to her mouth and keeping her eyes locked on his she licked the drop from her finger, he moaned softly and she kissed him. He began to wrap her in his arms but she pulled away, plumped the pillow and smoothed the covers.

She moved aside and said, "In!" He reached for her but she sidestepped and she said forcefully, "Oh no you don't!" She pointed to the bed and he reluctantly obeyed and lay down on the bed. He knew better than protest any further. She walked into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and wet it. She walked to the side of the bed and carefully wiped the blood from his face.

She set the cloth on the nightstand and perched on the side of the bed. She reached out and smoothed his hair from his forehead. He gave her a smile, she leaned forward and kissed him delicately. As she straightened she lightly trailed her fingers down the side of his face. His eyes didn't leave hers. She couldn't stop herself, she just had to touch him.

She leaned in and kissed him, ever so softly, their lips barely touching. Her hand slid across his chest, the silky hair felt like it was electrified beneath her warm exploring fingers. His chest muscles were so firm and solid. She kissed his throat, his collarbones… she let her tongue flit quickly across his nipple, her hand slipped downward, slipping under the covers at his waist, following that dark and silky, electric pathway.

He couldn't stop from moving. He arched slightly, lifting his hips just millimeters. He moaned just a little, he whispered her name and his hand slowly stroked her shoulder, his fingertips touched her throat, immersing himself in the sensational overload she was overwhelming him with. His mind and body was being flooded… her touch… indescribable.

She slowly found what she had sought and though she knew he really needed to rest she could not stop herself, she had to have him just once more… she had to possess his pleasure… all she could think of was giving him release… did he know what this was doing to her? At this moment, in this room giving him pleasure was her sole focus… her deepest desire, her reasoning simple… she'd waited all her life to feel this much love.

She pushed the covers down freeing him and without a word she kissed her way down the silky path, she slipped her fingers around him, she held him, her skin pulsing with surging emotion, lust, love, ultimate desire… she brought herself up on the bed so she was kneeling between his legs, she looked up and he lifted his head, she whispered "Thank you for loving me, Bill Compton." A diamond tear slid down her cheek. Then she took him in her mouth…

**XxXxX**

Sookie sipped her coffee and glanced at the paper. She heard the water shut off and that meant Hoyt would be joining her soon. She set the paper aside and put the skillet on the stove to heat it, she dropped in some sausage links and pushed the lever down for the bread to toast. She adjusted the flame under the pan and got the eggs out of the fridge. She used a fork to roll the links so they didn't burn. She heard Hoyt come down the stairs and as he walked into the kitchen, Sookie said, "Mornin! How do you want your eggs?"

"Ah, good morning, um, over easy?" He poured himself coffee and said, "Gees Sook you don't have ta cook for me! What do you want me to do?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "You wanna get some plates down for us? Oh! Would you pour me some orange juice please?"

"Sure thing!"

With the sausage cooked and the toast buttered, Sookie broke eggs into the pan and flipped them perfectly before sliding them onto their plates. She handed Hoyt his plate and then sat down with hers. As they ate, they talked about the grill out and laughed about some of the memories that had been resurrected the night before. Sookie asked Hoyt what he thought about Mike and Tara. Hoyt said he hoped things worked out for the two of them, adding that Mike seemed like someone that could keep Tara on an even keel. Sookie agreed and then got up for more coffee, filling his up too.

Sookie sat down and said, "Here's what I'm thinking… first we'll go by my house. There's some things I want to pick up, hmm… " She paused.

"Somethin wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking there's some stuff I should get out of the fridge too, but I don't think I'll have time for us to go there twice before I have to go to work… dang!"

"Why'd we have ta go twice?" he was a little confused about her musings.

"Well, I have to go into town too so I… well… no, actually it'll be okay. I'll just get the stuff from the fridge tomorrow. Nevermind!" she smiled.

It took Hoyt a confused moment to get a handle on the conversation she'd just had with herself. Then the thread of her thinking became clear. "Hey, I've got that cooler in the truck, we use it all the time for Jess' TruBlood, we can put whatever you want in it and it'll keep fine until we get back here."

"Thanks Hoyt! That'll work!" Sookie finished her coffee and got up and put her plate on the counter. She put the sink stopper in and turned the water on. Hoyt stood and walked over, "No… you just go on now. You cooked breakfast so I'll clean up."

"You're on… tomorrow you make breakfast and I'll clean up after."

"Deal." He squirted dish soap into the stream of water and began putting the dishes in the water.

Sookie went back upstairs and slipped into the bedroom. She knew she didn't need to be quiet because Bill was weak and overtired and definitely out for the day. She'd made sure of that! She thought with a big grin. In the bathroom she put her makeup on and brushed her teeth again. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She didn't bother to use the blow dryer. It would dry on its own before she went to work. She walked out of the bathroom and went to the side of the bed.

She picked the washcloth up from the nightstand and took it into the bathroom. She rinsed it out well with warm water and then went back to Bill. She very gently wiped away the now dry blood trails from his ears and a little from his nose and lip. When he was cleaned off she rinsed the cloth and hung it over the edge of the tub to dry. Before she left the room she stepped to his side of the bed and touched his face. Sookie just couldn't imagine how awful her life would be if she didn't have Bill in it. She brushed his lips with a kiss and headed downstairs to get started on the day.

At her place, Hoyt checked the house carefully, ensuring there hadn't been any intrusions while she'd been at Bill's. While he did that, Sookie tossed more work things and everyday clothes into one of the suitcases. Bill had mentioned that he would be going to Shreveport next Thursday and brought up the idea of her going along and maybe out to see a play and dinner before coming back home. She didn't shoot the idea down, and he seemed accepting when she asked him if she could think about it. She had some decisions to make. They needed to be made using her brain and she knew it.

Of course, the knee-jerk reaction of "No!" when the idea of returning to Shreveport had been dropped into the conversation had been one of total aversion. She had to face facts however, she couldn't just stop going to Shreveport, because of what had happened, that would be idiotic. Her mind was trying to reconcile the bitter taste in her mouth versus the fact that she was an intelligent woman and if she wanted to be with Bill more often, she had to be willing to travel with him. They'd discussed it for a good while and left it at her making the decision by tomorrow. Sookie was staring into her closet when she spied the dry cleaning bags covering some of the designer clothes that had been cleaned the first time she'd gone to Shreveport.

And just that quick, she made her decision. She pushed aside the clothes, taking one outfit after another off the closet rod, laying them on her bed. She finally had about half of them laid out. She stood looking at them, her mind churning. Then she stepped out of her room and found Hoyt leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking some sweet tea. He'd just filled the cooler with the things she had him remove from the fridge.

"Would you mind helping me with something?" She tipped her head toward the bedroom.

"Sure!" Sookie smiled, Hoyt was nothing if not enthusiastic! He put his tea down and walked toward her, "Do you need something taken off a shelf?"

"No," she led him to her bed, "Bill wants me to go to Shreveport next week and having like a date, so I need you to help me pick out something to wear."

Hoyt held his hands up, palms toward her and stammered, "Oh, oh no… I don't think that's a good idea, Sookie! I ain't no good at stuff like this… this clothes picking thing."

Sookie laughed lightly, "C'mon… it's not like I want you to pick out new wallpaper! Here, just give me your honest opinion…"

"Aw… Sookie!" Hoyt groaned.

Sookie pointed to the slipper chair and said, "Sit."

He did and Sookie had to hide a smile. It wasn't occurring to him that she'd know exactly what he thought! She held up the first dress to herself and said, "This?"

Hoyt looked at it and then looked at her face. "That's pretty…" he said aloud, but his mind told her… "It makes you look kinda pale in a funny way, but what do I know?"

"Okay," Sookie said as she hung it back in the closet, "I wasn't sure about that one…"

She held up the next and he brightened, "That's really pretty!" and his mind said, "I'll bet she looks like a movie star in that one!"

Sookie laid it back on the bed. They went through the rest quickly and while she placed the designer things in the garment bag, she also double checked to make sure she had the right shoes and purses too. As she zipped the bag shut, Hoyt walked back into the bedroom to take it and the now closed suitcase. While he carried them out, she did a quick recheck to make sure the back door and the windows were locked and then joined him outside.

As they drove into town, Sookie felt proud of herself for keeping her temper in check. When she'd first looked at the clothes, she wanted to rip them all out and burn them in the burn barrel. Logic and common sense thankfully made their appearance at the right time and she realized that these clothes were going to be a godsend. Previously, she'd been with Bill at different VRA functions, she'd always felt a little underdressed. He'd assured her what she'd worn was fine, but it had still made her a little jittery. At least that wouldn't be an issue for her anymore.

Sookie's first stop in town was the Post Office, she asked Buford if she could just have Sandy put her mail in with Bill's. He said sure and was hesitant to have to ask her but with regulations and all… she had to fill out an official card. She smiled sweetly at him and told him she didn't mind at all. His mind felt instant relief, some people in town got downright rude when he had to have them do stuff like this! Sookie could sympathize… it happened to her daily!

From there they made their way to the bank, where Sookie made a withdrawal so she could pay her quarterly property tax payment at City Hall. She had them make out a cashier's check to the Parish, then put the check and receipt in her purse. She left with Hoyt to head over to City Hall. While she and Hoyt waited in line (A lot of people were making their installment payments) they discussed how much Jessica wanted one of those whirlpool tubs like the ones at Bill's. Hoyt was bummed out because now that he'd lost his job, he wouldn't be able to surprise her with the one he'd wanted to get for their next anniversary celebration. He'd also intended to buy her ring and get married but his Southern upbringing but that on hold indefinitely… he couldn't ask her to marry him if he was unemployed!

Sookie tried to reassure him that things would be okay and that depending on how things worked out, he might be helping Bill and her and would have the money in no time. Sookie could hear that Hoyt thought that'd be nice but was worried that Bill might just create 'busywork' to keep paying him. This made Sookie sad and she was going to say something, but decided against it. It would just make him feel terrible that she could be so aware of his thoughts. Sookie stepped up to the window and as she greeted Lillian she wished that Hoyt wasn't such a clear broadcaster. There was so much she wished she could tell him.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was putting her purse on her shelf on Sam's office when he walked in. "I'm glad you're here, you ain't gonna believe this!" his voice was both bewildered and anxious.

"What's up?" Sookie asked, concern in her voice.

"Okay, I told you about the insurance check right?" she nodded, "I couldn't get a straight answer so I sent it back and then today I get this!" He shoved a piece of paper at her and she saw that it was his monthly bank statement. "Look! Look at the deposits!"

Sookie looked at the statement then her jaw dropped. There was a deposit of $32,000.00 Her eyes went back to Sam's face. "What did the bank say about it?"

"They said it was a direct deposit from my insurance company, although I can't imagine how they'd have my routing information for my account!"

Sookie closed her eyes and thought to herself, It can't be… it can't possibly be that!

"Sam who's your insurer?"

Sam turned to his desk and said the company's name but she didn't hear him, it didn't matter. The name embossed on the envelope wasn't "Garth & Associates" but the address was the same and the suite number placed it on the fourth floor of Mr. Garth's building.

Sam said, "And get this! When I called? They said when I mailed the check back, they assumed it meant I wanted it to be direct deposit! What the hell?"

Sookie held the envelope in her hands and her mind reeled with dread and confusion. She knew in her heart she couldn't tell Sam what the demon's had done, all in the name of giving her a legitimate reason to not have to return to Bon Temps before she helped them capture Alan and expose his treachery. This was nothing more than restitution for the damage they'd done to keep her in Shreveport.

Well, shit.

Sookie took in a breath and then plastered one of her many false smiles on her face. "Sam… what was the last thing they told you?"

"They said there'd been policy changes and as such, this was the payout I am entitled to because of their error."

"Do you have it in writing?"

"Yeah… what? Wait, why?"

"Sam, spend the money. Obviously they wouldn't put it in writing if it had been a mistake. Not after all the calls back and forth with them. Besides, if they have made an error, you're in the clear 'cause you got it in writing. It's win - win."

Sam dropped into his desk chair and said, "I feel like I just won the lottery."

"See! There you go!" she finished tying her apron on and turned to head for the bar.

"You sure Sook?"

"Absolutely… just don't misplace that letter!" she gave him a slightly more genuine smile and closed the office door behind her. She could barely think straight. She took the coward's way out. She should have 'fessed up about the payment and why the insurance company insisted he keep it. She was glad there wasn't anybody in her section except for Hoyt just then. What would happen if Sam found out what she knew? He'd be absolutely livid.

A horrifying thought presented itself front and center and it almost took her breath away as she robotically checked the napkin holders in her station. What if he blamed her? How could he not? She hadn't sent them here, but she'd known for the last… what? Two weeks? Almost three? Her hands shook as she filled an empty side of a napkin holder. For the first time, she truly understood how difficult it had been for Bill to tell her about Queen Sophie Anne and her grand scheme.

Sookie's eyes teared up and she had to really fight to keep them from spilling over. In the simplest of notions… all of this was her fault! A couple came in and Sookie greeted them and took their order. She spent the rest of the day running purely on autopilot. She knew she wasn't herself when her tips were lower by a quarter of her norm. She hardly got the orders right… she was surprised she any got tips at all!

Arlene came in at five to relieve her and Sookie gave her the rundown on her section then she nodded at Hoyt. He'd spent the day, sitting in the booth where he could keep a close eye on the entrances and her. He'd read and kept track of who came in. There hadn't been any strangers so he'd been pretty relaxed. Sookie on the other hand was wound so tight she thought she splinter into a million pieces if something were to catch her unawares. She followed Hoyt out to the truck and had little to say on the way home.

If Bill hadn't had the bleeds today she would have woken him as soon as they returned to the house, but doing so would cause unnecessary stress and he had a lot to do this week. She wasn't about to add to that. As it was, the fact that her emotions hadn't appeared to have roused him at all, just proved her point. He needed his rest desperately.

She quietly slipped into his room and walked into the closet. She changed out of her work clothes tossing them in the hamper. She opened the garment bag and quietly hung the clothes she'd chosen on the rod. She then unpacked the suitcase, putting everything away in 'her' built-in drawers.

She smiled. She remembered how happy Bill had been to show her the remodeled walk in closet he'd done by himself. He'd used cedar for the drawers, each one hand-crafted and dovetailed with workmanship you rarely, if ever, saw in most of today's furniture. He told her she could put whatever she'd like in them so she wouldn't have to go home to change in the morning before she went to work if she stayed the night. She had to admit. It had made her feel a bit more comfortable being able to shower and change and go right to work from here. She opened her underwear drawer and put a couple of slinky nighties he hadn't seen yet in the back of it.

She noticed just then there were quite a bit of things in the drawer. She glanced around the closet and really took a closer look. There were _a lot _more things of hers here! She stood there taking inventory, she turned back to the drawers and opened a couple. Where she'd once had a pair of work shorts and pants, a couple Merlotte's tees, and a few pair of panties and bras… the drawers were now on their way to being comfortably full. Plus she also had her everyday shorts, shirts and jeans there too. She slid the drawer shut silently and was pretty much blown away with the realization that she was well on her way to living here! She had to admit, since she'd had his bedroom remodeled… she'd spent nearly every night here with him. It was a sobering thought, in some ways.

Oh, crap. Like I really needed to think about that now! Shaking her head in frustration she slipped out of Bill's room and down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine out of the wine fridge. She opened it up, poured a healthy amount into a beautiful hand-blown wine glass and stepped outside onto the deck. She sat in the chaise with the sun shining down on her and sipped her wine. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Willing herself to relax.

She refused to think about Sam, Garth and Associates, payoff money… any of it. What a day this had been! Good heavens she was glad it was over and things were okay. Then she laughed out loud. She'd completely forgotten that she currently had a bodyguard because somebody was watching her, possibly looking to harm her and she forgot! Sookie giggled for a few moments and then Hoyt stepped out onto the deck and asked her if it was okay. She gave him a big smile and asked him if he wanted to play gin rummy… or maybe poker. After the first couple very close games, they decided to start playing for money. Being the high rolling pair they were, Sookie went to her purse to grab the change from the bottom of her purse. She always had a few dollars' worth there.

When she opened her purse, she discovered two envelopes. One had her name written on it, the other had Bill's. She knew the writing was Sam's and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. She opened hers and sure enough, it was a check for the seven thousand she had used to give the others their 'insurance payout'.

She assumed that Bill's had a check repaying him for the grill, which she wasn't so sure Bill would appreciate. Bill had told Sam it was a gesture of friendship. It had taken a pretty good while for the two men to be comfortable with one another. She sure hoped he'd be okay with it. Just then Hoyt called out, "Did you lose your nerve now that we're playing for big bucks?" She walked back into the kitchen pitching a penny on the table and said, "Ante up big shot!"

**XxXxX**

Pam woke about a minute before she felt Eric wake. This was a good sign. When she'd first discovered him in the moments after his release from Mr. Garth, she'd worried endlessly that he would take years to recover. His awake time in the beginning had been little more than a few hours at best. She turned on her side and reached out and softly touched his face. He turned toward her and she asked, "Would you prefer me or…?"

He smiled and said, "You, progeny… if that is your wish."

While technically she couldn't have refused him if she'd wanted to, she did want to, so she leaned toward him and exposed her throat. His fangs snapped into place and he bit, then drank deeply.

Pam brought her hand to Eric's head, stroking his thick hair, feeling the arousal deep within herself. As he fed, her desire increased and Eric began pulling at her blood with a familiar pattern. He too, was aroused and he let go of her neck and slid her to him, parting her legs and gliding into her as if it were something they'd always done.

It had been almost a hundred years since they'd been lovers. In the beginning feeding and sexing with Eric, had defined most of her waking time. It was something that happened often between maker and child. It wasn't a hard, fast rule… there were others that never had intimate coupling with their progeny. But Eric had. Eric had deflowered Pam first then turned her and she often wondered if she would have ever come to know the kind of passion that could be sated between a man and woman, had she remained human. Considering when she'd been turned… she knew that it would have been highly unlikely! While her natural choice seemed to run more toward women as the decades progressed… many would have been unhappy with their maker for wanting this of them. But Pam was no fool. Eric was a superb lover and she was satisfied many times over each time they coupled. She was also joyous because each time they did this, he lasted longer and longer. A very good indication that he was recovering well.

Sometime later, Pam replenished herself with donor blood and was slightly surprised when Eric asked her to bring him a large glass. She did so immediately. While they sat naked together in his living room sofa, he startled her when he said, "I think I'll come to Fangtasia tonight."

Pam was happy to hear this but also concerned. "Eric, you still look rather wan. Do you think it's wise to return less than 100%?"

Eric cupped her face in his huge hand and said softly, "Pam… I know your thought is only of me, therefore I will not lash out and punish you for your insubordination," Pam looked down in shame. Eric gently raised her chin to look directly in her eyes. "You have nursed me, shown every devotion imaginable to me, you are my child, my lover and a wonderful business partner. I am only this well because of you. I do however, feel that it's time the others see I am still a force to be reckoned with and I can only do that by showing myself, where I should be… running Fangtasia." He brought his lips to Pam's and kissed her tenderly. "It will be all right I assure you." She nodded and smiled a little.

With that, he stood and walked back down the hall to his sleep chamber. The vampires working at the club had been told he'd had a bout of Hepatitis D. This was a logical and completely believable explanation. Eric could have cared less what the humans thought or had been told. He stepped into the walk-in closet that had been the bedroom beside his, when he'd purchased the house. He gazed over the clothes and carefully considered his choices. He wanted to look as though he had all his strength and power back for his underlings.

Pam stuck her head in and said, "May I help?"

Eric gave her a leering smile and said, "Yes. Pick something unerringly appropriate for my return and then… come worship me in the shower." He strode past her and while she was debating high fashion designer clothing, she heard the shower start. She laid her choices on the bed, right down to the silk under shorts. Then she entered the shower and dropped to her knees on the tile the moment Eric pointed to it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and smiled as she began to service her master.

**XxXxX**

When Bill and Jessica woke for the evening, Hoyt was ahead about a buck and a half as he and Sookie called the game over. They'd all greeted each other and Jess and Hoyt drifted off to points unknown within the house and Sookie poured another glass of wine and pulled Bill out to the deck with her. Bill knew something was up as it was a rarity for Sookie to have wine except with some of the candle-lit dinners they sometimes shared. He could feel her anxiety so her took her in his arms and gave her a sweet, tender kiss. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her across the lawn to the screened-in gazebo near the edge of the water.

She loved that he'd screened it in. While it was wonderful for her as it kept the mosquitoes away from her, she'd always gotten a kick out of the fact that for the most part, she didn't get that bit up when she was near the water with Bill. She told him she believed it was because the little bloodsuckers recognized him as the King of All Bloodsuckers and deferred to him. Bill thought Sookie had a vivid imagination but did admit it was a little funny.

They entered the gazebo and Bill sat in the double wide chaise and held her cuddled next to him, He kept his arms around her, he kissed her temple, her cheek, her lips… and he wasn't the least bit surprised when he tasted a salty kiss as it coursed its way down her face. He looked at her face and the first tear was quickly followed by others. Bill held her in his arms, he stroked her hair, he arms… he comforted her with soft words, much like a mother soothes a sad child.

After a few moments, she settled and began to tell Bill about what had happened. She got a little choked up when she said she finally knew what it had been like for him to tell her about Queen Sophie Anne. While Bill showed no outward emotion about it, he was a little taken aback at her confession. He'd thought that even though she had eventually forgiven him a long time ago… she'd never really fully believed it was as hard a thing to do by telling her the truth. So, it meant a great deal when she told him this.

Once she calmed down and they had sat quietly for a little while, Sookie said timidly, "So… what do you think I should do Bill? Should I tell Sam or let it go?"

Bill thought long and hard. Her anxiety was sky high, as was her remorse and there was a twinge of her natural ability of feeling angry about all of it. Then he said calmly, "You're not going to like this sweetheart, and I want you to understand… you've asked for me opinion and if you want it, truly want to know what I think, you've got to be accepting of it."

Sookie sighed deeply. "I hate it when you get all logical on me." But she gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. She inhaled sharply held it for a bit then exhaled and said, "Okay… hit me."

Bill hesitated for a moment. He suddenly remembered something Sookie's Gran had said to him once about doing the right thing. 'In for a penny, in for a pound!' He too drew in a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of her and the perfumes floating on the night air and said, "I think that we need to speak to Joe and Mr. Garth."

Bill was stunned silly when she showed no reaction to his words! He continued carefully, "I think we should hear all that they wanted to tell you and I think that we should allow them at least an explanation for their actions before you tell Sam. And yes. I think you _do need _to tell Sam regardless."

Of course, outwardly, Bill showed no expectation of how he thought she'd react. In his mind's eye, he expected her to go ballistic. He thought his suggestion would be met with the strongest resistance she was capable of. Instead… nothing. In one of those really rare occurrences with Sookie… he was pretty overwhelmed at her lack of response, of _any_kind. He was, of course, happy she wasn't screaming at him, or looking for something pointy to stab him with… but still, he was concerned about what was happening. He wondered for a second if she'd fallen to sleep!

Then, in a voice only he would have been able to hear, she said, "I guess I should call for an appointment for when we go to Shreveport next week, huh?"

Bill was so astonished he couldn't utter a sound.

**How Much Colder Can It Get?**

Sookie and Bill spent the early hours of the evening lying together in the gazebo, talking some, laughing some, loving some. Sookie loved it when they were together like this… she never had a boyfriend in high school so she never had the chance to go 'parking' or 'Watch the Gator Races' like other girls did. The conversation was light but gradually made its way to more serious topics. Sookie was 'petting' Bill in one of her favorite ways, well… his too, but he finally had to reach down and still her hands.

"Sweetheart… I know you'd rather not talk about this but it needs to be discussed."

"I know it does… Bill, I can't for the life of me figure out what exactly to say to them! I'm still angry as hell and besides… it affected _SO_many other people, Bill! So they didn't do any more damage than was, 'necessary'… so they've dropped a boatload of cash in Sam's pockets… So all is well now? So… so… so what! I mean, c'mon! Who does that?"

"Seriously Bill! There's a reason I left so angry! And I hate that you are basically trying to stick up for them, like what? Supes United or something? Agh!" she punched the pillow under her head in frustration.

Bill didn't say anything, he just let her heart rate drop a little first. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm, when she relaxed just a little more, he said very softly, "Sookie, I'm not saying what was done was right… it most assuredly was not. They have however, and I'm sure, always intended to, set things to right. I know I'm being annoyingly repetitive Sookie… but it's the way they do things. I'm not even going to consider debating that with you anymore. It's a fact Sookie and you have to accept it."

Her breathing ramped up and her pulse soon followed but before she could let loose, he held up his hand and said firmly, "Hear me out." She pushed herself up so she was looking down at him, while he in turn remained prone and more irritating than she could stand, he looked at her with cool, logical and a very calm demeanor. Her eyes began to crackle with irritation and she was even more determined to make her point. Bill wanted to heave a sigh of annoyance. He was still very tired, he had at least a good three hours of work to do yet tonight and he was not about to back down. This needed to be addressed once and for all.

Instead he got off the lounger, "Sookie…" he looked at her with what he hoped was a soft look and tone, saw she was having none of it so he stopped trying. He had come this far and he too was done with the gentle approach. He began to pace the gazebo, and finally said, "What you need to do tomorrow is call Rose and make an appointment for late Thursday night, ten pm or after would work best, if it's possible. If not, schedule something for after dark Saturday night as I have meetings scheduled for all night Friday."

"I do not want you meeting with them alone, even better is for us to see only Joe. I think it's unwise to try and meet with Mr. Garth too at this point. Also, you need to clear your schedule with Sam for over the weekend and possibly early next week. Furthermore, Hoyt will remain with you during the day and I am hiring a professional security team along with a private invest…"

Sookie's temper launched like a rocket and she sucked in a big breath before she began yelling about his announcement. Bill silenced her with a loud and stern, _BE STILL_!" She stared at him and Bill wasn't entirely sure what was colder, dry ice, or the ice-cold anger emanating from Sookie in waves.

"To continue, I am hiring a private investigator and we're going to get to the bottom of this entire ridiculous affair of you being spied on once and for all. The man I have in mind is aware of the 'special' nature of the case so he will, for all intents and purposes, be able to approach this from an angle the police are unable to pursue."

Bill stopped pacing and grew silent, he looked out across the water, the moon reflecting in ripples on the surface as something large swam under the surface. He found himself hoping she would ask a question, become indignant now… something… but she remained silent. He heard her get up from the lounger and felt a bit of relief, he was just about to turn when she said with a voice that held barely contained rage.

"Is there anything else? Sir?"

Bill closed his eyes. "No." he replied the weariness evident in his voice.

He heard her slip into her sandals, then he listened as she opened the door and left the gazebo walking lightly across the grass. Her heard her quick pace, he could feel her ire, he could tell her breathing was changing… she entered the house and closed the French door behind her quickly, so he never heard the small sob of frustration and anger that escaped her.

**XxXxX**

Bill let himself into the house a good while later. He'd become lost in thought as he stared out across the water. He went directly to his study and turned on his computer. He could have worked upstairs but he thought it would be better to give them both sometime before they needed to say their apologies. He was firm about that in his mind. He would apologize certainly, but he was expecting and was quite frankly, determined to receive one as well.

He threw himself into his work. He had a lot of information to sift through and he also had to confirm some of the agendas and times set for the conference meetings on Friday. Once he got busy, his mind focused intently on his work, the time flew by. As he closed the last computer file, he stood stiffly and stretched. He glanced at the antique clock Sookie had bought him last Christmas and was taken aback when he saw that it was less than an hour before dawn!

He put everything that needed to be safeguarded in the wall safe, as the computer powered down. He turned out the lights then locked the study doors, pocketing the key. He thought it odd when he noticed the blinking light on the alarm system, he hadn't realized Jessica had already set it. He punched in a pass code so he could get upstairs and reset it with the panel in his room. He was really starting to run on empty and as he walked up the stairs he didn't even bother to use his speed.

Halfway up he had a thought, he walked back down the stairs and disarmed the alarm. He opened the front door and stepped down off the porch. He walked around the side of the house and looked at the roses blooming there. He glanced at the various blooms and finally chose the most beautiful and the one with the simplest of meanings… 'I love you' . As he walked back, he flicked the thorns off. He walked back inside, locked the front door and went upstairs. He stepped inside his room and reset the security system. He turned, a single perfect red rose to lay on her pillow forgotten in his hand.

His bed was empty.

**XxXxX**

Bill stood for a second as his exhausted mind took in the unpleasant surprise. Then it dawned on him that she was probably just in one of the other rooms. Wanting to let her know he loved her even if she was angry, he paused the motion detectors and checked the guest rooms, the coming dawn was making him feel as if his limbs were turning to lead. She wasn't in any of them. He made his way as fast as he could to Jessica's door. He knocked, then pounded. He was beginning to feel the heat building in his body tissue. He knew Jess would be angry but he had to check. He punched in her room code. A quick look showed him a tidy room, the bed made and everything in its place.

Bill could no longer remain there. He was halfway across the upstairs corridor and for the for the first time in a long time, he wondered if he'd pushed his endurance too far. Though it seemed like it took an hour, but was in reality not much more than a minute… he reached his sleep chamber, set the alarm and dropped onto his bed fully dressed. His last coherent thought was akin to panic as he prayed Sookie would think things through before she did something she'd regret. The day took his thoughts from him as a single tear of blood made its way down his cheek.

**XxXxX**

Sookie turned over and back in a fitful state of consciousness. She wasn't in a state of deep sleep… she wasn't dreaming… but she had felt Bill's haunting dismay at discovering she'd left the house with Hoyt and Jess. Sookie's own emotions bubbled from her subconscious unendingly. Restful sleep had been denied as anger, fear and doubts rolled their way through her in her attempt at rest. She turned over again and slipped a little further into a deeper sleep. Her mind churned and she shook her head no, to an unknown question she tried to answer in her sleep.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was fully awake and trying to orient herself. Then she remembered… she was at Jessica and Hoyt's place. She could smell coffee and she also knew it was going to take a lot of it to reach even the smallest of margins of normality. She wasn't sure she'd really slept. Every part of her ached from the restless night. It didn't help much that she really needed a bathroom and her mouth felt dry and icky. She also laid there staring at the ceiling and taking a good hard look at her emotions… nope, her mind told her… forget that… bathroom. Now!

After she washed her hands, brushed her teeth and splashed a large amount of cold water on her face… she was finally able to stumble into the hall and follow her nose to the kitchen. She saw a steaming cup sitting beside a place setting. Hoyt, sitting across the table, he gave her a smile and said, "Mornin… I made French toast, I've got everything ready to make some for ya'…"

Sookie gave him the best smile she could manage, sat down and croaked, "Maybe in a minute… thanks." She picked up the coffee mug and held it up in a toast to him, then sipped it. It was hot, strong, perfectly blended with cream and _very_ welcome. She closed her eyes. Her emotions were bombarding her, and not in a good way, and her head hurt. She felt like she had a hangover… she moaned as she cupped her chin in her hand, her elbow resting on the table, her eyes closed against the bright sunlight in the kitchen. Of course she felt hung over! She had almost half a bottle of wine on a nearly empty stomach! She actually _was hung over_!

When she moaned Hoyt looked at her closely and asked, "Sook? Ya' okay?"

She opened her gritty-feeling eyes and said, "Yeah… kinda." Hot or no, Sookie took a healthy drink from her cup. "I'll be fine once my blood wakes up more."

Hoyt smiled and got up and poured himself more coffee. He looked at the pot and then at her. "So? Should I make more?"

Sookie cracked a hint of a smile and answered emphatically, "Oh yeah!"

An hour later Sookie walked into her bank with the check Sam had given her. She walked up to Serena Rae's window and greeted her with a smile. "Well hi Sookie! I haven't seen you in ages, girl!"

Serena Rae had graduated with Jason and was one of the prettiest women in Bon Temps. She was a transplant from South Carolina, she'd moved to Bon Temps with her parent's and had started her freshman year that fall. Her mom had grown up here and when Serena's grandmother became ill, they moved back so they could help care for her.

Serena Rae lost her Grandma the summer after senior year and it'd been hard for her. Sookie understood her pain a lot better now, after losing her own Gran. Serena Rae had that beautiful, exotic skin color of coffee with cream, her dad was a green-eyed, red-haired Irishman but what distinguished her from just another pretty girl were her amazing pale green eyes. There were splashes of gold and deeper green within the iris too and once you looked at her the first time, you didn't forget her.

"Hey, Serena Rae, how are you?" Sookie asked with a smile. As Sookie filled out a deposit slip Serena Rae glanced behind her to see if anyone was near and Sookie heard the words seconds before Serena Rae spoke them.

"Sookie… I'm gonna have a baby! Only the family, and well, now you know!" She whispered and said, "Not like you wouldn't have known!" and gave a little light-hearted chuckle.

Serena Rae was well aware of Sookie's ability and she and her family considered Sookie a gift from God. As her Grandma had gotten sicker she slipped into a state where she became unable to communicate with her family. Serena Rae had come to Sookie one late spring afternoon and asked for her help. Sookie spent the last two weeks of Serena Rae's Grandma's life, relaying all the things she wanted to say to her loved ones. It was a kindness Serena Rae's mother would never forget, and one Sookie thought of as simply the right thing to have done.

Sookie gave Serena Rae the deposit slip and signed check. The other teller at the next window said hi to Sookie and then said, "I can help you here sir." To the man standing behind Sookie. Serena Rae processed the transaction and then counted out fifteen hundred in cash. Sookie then caught a thought and blushed deeply and her eyes filled with happy tears. Serena Rae just patted the top of Sookie's hand, and whispered, "It's the least we can do!" They clasped hands tightly, Sookie shoved the money and receipt in her purse.

Serena Rae discreetly slipped her a tissue and they bid one another good bye. Once outside, Sookie dabbed gently at her eyes and smiled widely. She marveled at what had transpired… in about six months or so, Bon Temps was going to have two Sookie's! Well, if Serena Rae's baby turned out to be a girl that is!

**XxXxX**

After they left the bank, Hoyt and Sookie headed to her house so Sookie could pack a quick overnight bag and change into a nicer sundress and sandals. She slipped a pair of gold hoop earrings Bill had bought for her last birthday, thought for a moment then put on the gold chain with tiny gold cross with a tiny diamond in the center. When he'd given it to her, he told her his first thought had been that the diamond was a fitting remembrance of Gran. After a quick check in the mirror, Sookie snatched her bag off the bed and locked up the house.

Hoyt stowed her case, then hopped in the truck next to her. He handed her the CD holder and told her to pick something, so she did. As BB King was beginning his third song… Sookie and Hoyt hit the highway heading straight to Shreveport.

**XxXxX**

They'd been on the road awhile when Hoyt groaned and said, "Oh man!"

Sookie was a little surprised and said, "What?" She turned and looked behind them thinking maybe he was being pulled over.

Hoyt said, "Sookie, I'm so sorry… I'm gonna have to get off at the next exit. I'm such an idiot! I forgot to gas up the truck before we left! I'm…"

Sookie laughed and said, "Hoyt! Relax! First, I'm glad you did because I told you the only way we were taking your truck was if I paid for gas and second… I could use a potty break! I had a lot of coffee before we left!"

Hoyt blushed a little and nodded. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled off the highway and found a station. Sookie hopped out to prepay and said, "Want anything?"

"Um I can…" Hoyt started to say before seeing the look of displeasure. "Uh, yeah… I'd really like a Pepsi." He smiled a little.

"I'll be right back, make sure you fill it up!" She gave him a big smile and turned. Sookie entered the building and went to the counter, and asked where the bathroom was and also dug into her purse and handed the clerk a hundred dollar bill, telling which pump number they were at.

After she used the restroom, Sookie walked among the station's aisles and picked up a bag of mixed nuts and some other, more unhealthy items to snack on, (after all, wasn't that one of the best part of a road trip?) before going to the coolers and pulling out a couple of sodas and waters. By the time she reached the counter Hoyt was just topping off. Between the price of gas, the snacks and drinks, Sookie didn't get much change back but she'd expected it so she didn't mind in the least.

As she handed the drinks to Hoyt so he could stow the extras in the cooler in the back extended cab seat, she gave him his choice of snacks then clipped her seatbelt. Hoyt said quietly, "Um, thanks a lot Sookie."

Sookie took a look at him and allowed herself to listen. What she heard made her sad and she was also so taken by Hoyt's gentle sweetness. She reached over and took his hand. He looked at her and started blushing. "Hoyt… I know this is a really weird situation… and I can't tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me." She gave his hand a squeeze and continued, "I feel very, very safe with you and that also helps Bill. When I'm feeling safe and secure, he gets the rest he needs. You've seen what it's like when Jessica pushes herself and gets the bleeds, right?"

He looked at Sookie, smiled shyly and said, "Yeah… but…" before he could finish his thoughts Sookie put her fingers on his lips, then squeezed his hand tightly.

"You've saved my sanity, you've agreed to protect me when most wouldn't because of the danger to themselves. So enough of this… you're everything I need most in a friend and I love you, so let's get this show on the road and get to Shreveport and check in to our hotel… maybe on the way into town we could stop at Superior Steak House for lunch? I could really tear into a steak right now couldn't you?" she gave him a mega-watt smile and they headed back to the highway. As it turned out, Sookie decided to try the Trout Almandine at lunch.

Sookie and Hoyt had adjoining rooms and Sookie knocked on his pass-through door. He called out, "C'mon in!"

Sookie opened the door and stepped in. The rooms weren't on the scale of The Black Dagger but it was in a safe area, the rooms were clean and it was reasonable priced.

"I was thinking I'd like to go relax by the pool for a while, interested?"

"A 'course!" was his good natured reply and he snatched the novel he'd been reading off the bed. He followed her back into her room and she grabbed her stuff and they headed out to the pool area.

Sookie pulled off her shorts and t-shirt, laid down a towel and settled herself on a beach chair while Hoyt chose a chair near hers but out of the sun. Even though she knew that she needed to make the call, it was after all the entire reason to be here, but for the moment she just wanted to soak up the sun and turn some things over in her head. She turned toward Hoyt and said, "Would you mind telling me when fifteen minutes have passed so I don't fall asleep?"

"Sure," Hoyt said and glanced at his watch. She settled back in her chair and Hoyt took a close look at his surroundings. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in the sun, it was more important for him to have a view that the bright sun didn't interfere with. It helped that you had to have a room key to access the pool area. He was pretty certain that no harm would come to them here but he wasn't taking any chances.

Sookie closed her eyes as the sun kissed her skin. She welcomed it's heat, it's… well this was just too corny but she thought it anyway… it's restorative powers. She giggled a little to herself and got down to brass tacks. She decided she'd give herself a half hour, during which she needed to figure out how she was going to handle things. She took all things into consideration and tried looking at them in a logical manner… that's what Bill was always harping on her about.

Logic. Hmm… Okay, logic when applied to the turns her life had taken since Eric the shitbird had dragged her into this entire mess. What was the bottom line in the logic department? She knew the answer. She hated the answer. She didn't want to deal with the answer. But as always… she had no choice.

The logical answer to the entire problem hinged on a single word. It covered all bases, evened-out all inequalities, was the reason for every action and reaction that had taken place… supes.

She sighed and began to look for the logic in an environment that made no logic whatsoever. Cripes.

Logically… she had to separate the wheat from the chaff. Eric got her involved in another form of a supernatural world she didn't want to know about. It worked to her advantage, she was able to get out from under any and all obligations to Eric. Okay… that was a good thing, so logically she was ahead by one.

In deciding to work for Mr. Garth to set up Alan, it netted her a lot of money and a beautiful wardrobe. It had also led the demons to ensure that their plans wouldn't be interrupted at a critical juncture. So they had some sort of professional set fire to Merlotte's but only to close it for a week or two. This was quite obviously… a bad thing.

Friends had been forced into uncertain emotional and financial positions that were completely unacceptable in her eyes, bad thing number two. So that tallied the score to one good, two bad.

Probably the worst of all? Because of her involvement in trying to get them get Alan's double dealings in the open, she'd been beaten nearly to death! Sorry… but that counted as a two on the good/bad scale as far as she was concerned.

Then there came the kicker that skewed everything up, down and sideways. The supes. The goddam supes!

Yes, they conspired to close Merlotte's to utilize her services, but had designed it from the start that everything would be completely taken care of… the bar would be fixed, the workers would be paid and Sam wouldn't lose any profits as they'd figured out the potential revenue loss as part of the repayment. So as far as the supes were concerned… this was something of a non-issue.

Hoyt said softly, "Sookie?"

"Mm-hmm…?"

"It's fifteen minutes."

Sookie smiled as she stood, rearranging the towel on the chaise, "Wanna time me out with another fifteen?"

He gave her a big grin and said, "I kinda figured as much!"

Sookie rolled over and went back to her calculations. Where was she? Oh yeah, the destruction at Merlotte's, one… and the burdens to her coworkers… two… bad but, everything restored and even better than before? Pretty much cancelled those two out.

So at this point, it's still two to one on the whole Alan ordeal.

Except…

Alan was in jail and would never be freed. Larry the Were was torn apart by Joe during her rescue. Sookie shivered. Del was presumably dead… she desperately tried not to think about that! So in their eyes, they'd avenged her treatment, paid her very well and finally, they had sat down to explain what they'd done and why they'd done it. For them, the score was Good: 1 Bad: 0.

What had she done? She'd run out on them. She'd lost her cool, she'd thrown all the great things they did for her back in their faces. She couldn't help but think something that really gave her a bad taste in her mouth. Even Bill hadn't confessed to her about Sophie Anne and her ridiculous ideas until a long time after she felt she should have told her. What had she done then… the same damn thing. She'd shut him out. She made the both of them miserable for weeks.

As her mind rehashed every thought, every fact over and over she could only come to a single conclusion and to admit it to herself, was as hard as it would be to drink a glass of vinegar. Hell that would be simple in comparison.

Sookie had to apologize and she damn well knew it.

**XxXxX**

When they returned to their rooms, Sookie showered and while she was drying her hair decided that it was foolish to wait any longer. She walked out of the bathroom and picked up her cell phone. She took a deep breath and dialed Rose's direct line. As the phone rang she almost lost her nerve and hung up… then she heard Rose answer.

Sookie started to speak, but faltered… Rose said, hello again and this time Sookie spoke.

"Hello? Rose? Hi.. Um, it's Sookie Stackhouse?" her voice quivered with nerves and Sookie closed her eyes and could feel herself blushing scarlet in her shame.

"Sookie?" Rose asked. Her voice giving no clue as to her actual feelings at hearing from her.

Sookie cleared her throat and said, "Um yes… it's me. I was, I was wondering if…" her voice cracked and she stammered again before forcing herself to buck up, "I was wondering if I could set an appointment up to speak with Joe and to apologize for my… my, childish actions." Her voice trailed off softly, she honestly didn't know what else to say.

There was a beat of silence then Rose said, "Where are you now?" still utterly neutral sounding.

"I'm here… I'm in Shreveport."

Rose said, "Hmm… he has an opening at 4:15, can you make it in time? He won't be happy if you make him wait."

"No, I mean yes… I'll leave right now."

Rose hung up without a word. Sookie said, "Hoyt! We gotta leave right this second!" She grabbed her purse and Hoyt followed her out the door. Halfway to the office building, Sookie realized she hadn't brushed out her hair nor was she wearing any makeup. She grabbed a comb from her purse and managed to get it through her still wet hair.

"Hoyt, drop me off in front and then go park…"

"Oh… I don't know abo…" he sounded and looked a little taken aback by her suggestion.

"Hoyt, I've got no choice! Let me out here!" and with that she opened the truck door before had even stopped moving, she stumbled slightly but managed to keep from falling. She sprinted toward the front doors and couldn't help but be reminded of her not so distant past sprint _out_of the same doors!

She hit the lobby and looked at her watch, 4:10! She skidded to a stop before the elevators, ignoring the odd looks from others around her. The door dinged open before she could punch the button and she jumped aboard, pushing the button for Joe's floor in rapid succession. Barely audible, she chanted, "Please, please, please…" as she watched the time on her watch reach 4:13... Then the doors opened and she ran to Joe's office, bursting through the door to Rose's outer office and seeing the clock on the wall turn to 4:15.

Rose looked at the clock and at Sookie. She nodded and pushed the button on her desk. "Miss Stackhouse to see you, sir."

"Send her in." The voice low and ominous sounding.

Rose inclined her head toward the doors and returned to her paperwork without so much as another glance. Sookie steeled herself for another cold reception and stepped through the door to Joe's office.

He stood as she entered and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. He gave her a slight nod as she sat.

Just then the door that led to Joe's private entrance opened and Sookie's heart plummeted to her feet. John followed Mr. Garth into the room carrying his huge chair, Frank was beside her suddenly and he was removing the other chair. John set Mr. Garth's in its place and Mr. Garth sat. He was not wearing any makeup, his teeth were not capped and his eyes bored a hole right through her. Sookie averted her gaze and in the back of her mind she could think of one thing only… as usual she had put herself right where she should never have been…

Alone… in the late afternoon with Joe and Mr. Garth. Exactly where Bill had told her not to be. A place where she wasn't even sure Hoyt would be able to find or be directed to. Everything she shouldn't have done… she had blindly and self-righteously had barreled into at full speed. Dammit! She thought to herself sadly… When the hell _will _I learn!

Then Mr. Garth spoke her name…

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y'all know the spiel... I don't own etc. **But be advised... it's for a mature audience! **Enjoy your Friday the 13th, 13th Chapter!**

**Explanations**

"Miss Stackhouse, how have you been?" Mr. Garth asked politely.

Sookie was so shocked she stammered her reply, "I.. uh, um… well I'm, I'm ah, okay, except for the um, stalker, I'm… I'm good?" She answered with a question because her mind was having a moment of out and out confusion. Then she wondered if such an innocuous question had ever been the last thing a person heard before they were ripped asunder by a demon. Uh-oh.

Sookie looked down at her tightly clasped hands and was doing her level best to keep them from shaking. She felt as white as a sheet and wondered idly what that looked like with a tan? She almost laughed out loud, her tension had her on the brink of hysteria. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the outer office.

Joe stood, and said, "Excuse me." He nodded to Mr. Garth and left, when he opened the door Sookie could hear Hoyt's voice and without thinking first, she suddenly stood and turned to the door, Mr. Garth stood in a blink and said, "Please... wait a moment."

With that he nodded and John came to stand beside her, Joe opened the door and said, "Sookie dear, could you please come reassure Hoyt?" Sookie was waiting for Joe's instructions to seep into her mind. She was still waiting as she walked across the large office. She was so beyond confused now, she didn't know what to think.

Sookie walked through the doorway and gave Hoyt one of her trademark tight smiles. "Hey Hoyt, I'm fine… I shouldn't be too much longer." She barely managed not to jump a little when Hoyt's voice resonated in her mind with force, "Sookie! If y'all need help, rub put your hands together and we're outta here! I'll grab ya' and run!"

Sookie's smile became a genuine one. She stepped to him and said, "Why don't you wait here for me and when I'm done we can leave and head back home, okay?"

Hoyt's eyes took in the fact that her smile wasn't as tense, so he nodded, "Okay, I'll be right out here… waiting!" he said with emphasis. His mind told her loud and clear he would do anything to protect her. In light of the current situation, her emotion flooded her and she reached out and grabbed his big, calloused hand. She squeezed it and smiled, then let go of it and turned back to where Joe and John stood nonchalantly.

"By all means," Joe said breezily, "Make yourself comfortable Hoyt." He gave Hoyt a smile and gestured to Rose's couch, she turned and couldn't see John right then and she desperately prayed that this wasn't an ominous sign of trouble to come. She felt relieved when she saw John was in the office, but completely unsure of the lack of evident concern on their part at Hoyt's presence. Then she had a terrible thought and it made her feel weak in the knees and she did a little stutter-step on the way back toward the chairs.

Of course it didn't matter what she said to Hoyt. If they were going to kill her, they'd kill him too and would completely erase every trace of them even being in Shreveport. That would be the polite thing to do and she'd learned that demons were nothing if not polite!

John took her by the elbow to keep her from falling. She thought miserably, great… I've gone from being a pale, frightened little girl to blushing like a nun at a strip club. I trip over my own clumsy feet and go right back to feeling like an inmate on death row.

She laughed out loud. Alan was on death row!

It was a short, very tense, shrill laugh, but it was still a laugh. Sookie froze in her terror. As desperately as she wanted to turn and run… as much as she wanted to save her life or even more importantly Hoyt's… She had to clamp her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing again. Her tears began to fall and she could not hold them back.

They flowed copiously down her cheeks, coursing down her face, over her hands and her body began to convulse with sobs. Mr. Garth had been standing by his chair, he gave Joe a sad look and walked to Sookie.

She took her hands away from her mouth and begged him, "Please! Please don't hurt him! He's only trying to protect me! You can have some vampire glamour him so he doesn't remember he was here! Please, I beg of you! Kill me, hurt me if I deserve it, but he doesn't need to die!"

She could not help herself, she looked up at Mr. Garth's face and implored him with her eyes, once she registered the fact she was looking him in the eye, she dropped her gaze and just whispered, "Please?" She stood there trembling before the giant man/demon… she was waiting, for what? She did not know. Torture? Death? Would he break her neck? Would he rip her apart alive? Just then she saw his hand reach toward her…

**XxXxX**

Bill was aware of Sookie's anguish but only in the outermost recess of his mind. He was so depleted from improper rest as of late, his body was in a self-protection mode. It wouldn't allow him to become aware enough to try and figure out what was happening. Instead… it pulled him deeper into rejuvenating sleep.

Jessica however, was frantic. She had become aware of Hoyt's agitation and coupled with the note he'd left her, she was terrified something very bad was taking place. She looked at the clock, just under four hours to sunset! Jess paced and howled with frustration… what was happening? Please, please, please be okay! She chanted over and over in her head.

She flopped back onto her bed and tried to calm down and then… she was able to!

She lay there and while she felt Hoyt was still feeling hyper-vigilant, his overall distress went way down. She sighed, she was still a young vampire, she still breathed a lot because it hadn't really occurred to her that she didn't have to. She wiped away the bloody tears from her cheeks.

Although she hadn't thought she would, she slipped back into rest. Not as deeply as before, but rest all the same. As she began to slow down, she was trying to figure out how she could get out of Bon Temps and to Shreveport before Bill woke for the day. She knew he would command her to tell him where Sookie and Hoyt were. Her last conscious thought was that the "maker rules" thing was a real pain in the ass!

**XxXxX**

Sookie felt Mr. Garth's hand on her shoulder, very lightly it touched her for just a moment and he said, "Miss Stackhouse, please sit." There was no menace in his voice and a quick glance showed he was smiling, benignly. Well, as benignly as he could manage without his 'human' façade.

As she sat he handed her a handkerchief, and she used it to mop her face. She was glad she wasn't wearing makeup, because she really was a mess! She managed to get herself under control and it wasn't easy. She couldn't see Frank or John but she sensed them behind her, and Joe and Mr. Garth were not looking at her, politely giving her a chance to regroup. When she thought she was capable of speech, she ventured forth an extremely timid, somewhat embarrassed, "Please excuse my lack of manners."

Sookie really didn't know what else _to_say! 'Gees, thanks for not ripping my head off a minute ago?' She hung her head and was thankful she hadn't put her hair up. It was currently a very effective screen in hiding her miserable, tearstained, swollen and still rather frightened face! She drew in a breath, but it was shaky and weak sounding even to her. She didn't speak further, she thought all things considered she should just wait until she was told what to do.

It was Mr. Garth that spoke first surprisingly, "Miss Stackhouse, there are some things that must most obviously be discussed. Before that I would ask that you do one thing for me, do you agree?"

Sookie couldn't help but wonder if agreeing would seal her fate. Though she was now unable to control her shaking, she managed to nod her head and squeak out an almost inaudible, "Yes."

"Excellent. Miss Stackhouse, Sookie if I may?" She nodded. "I would like you to tell me why you came here today. That is all I want to know… would you please look at me as well?"

Sookie raised her face and looked at Mr. Garth, she started to speak, but she had no voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Mr. Garth, Joe," she glanced at him and he gave a slight nod of notice. "I came because you deserve an apology for my childish reaction when you tried to explain what or why you had done what you did. I am truly very sorry for my actions." She stopped.

Joe said quietly, "Are you going to tell us why you acted the way you did.?"

"No sir, that would be rude." she glanced quickly at both men then dropped her gaze. "My Gran raised me and one thing she always said was "Don't ever mess up a perfectly decent, heartfelt apology with a self-serving excuse. It's insulting."

Sookie wiped a tear away. In her peripheral vision, she saw Mr. Garth and Joe exchange a look. Sookie jumped when Mr. Garth, moving faster than she could see took her left hand in his… oddly enough her only thought was that he wasn't wearing gloves!

"Sookie," Mr. Garth said with a perfect sound and cadence, "We have no desire to harm you… we were never angry at you because of your actions… granted, I was annoyed but I came to understand that I sometimes forget that when dealing with humans… I need to be less… abrupt. "

"I did not _like_what you did, that much I will tell you. I had Joe speak to my staff. They were, and still are, very enamored of you. As they should be!" He took his other hand and tipped her face upward. "I also spoke to both Frank and John. I understand now that I should have tempered the information so as not to overwhelm your delicate sense of how things work within the human world… especially when it comes to you and those that you love, dearest child."

"The fact that you came here of your own free will, without supernatural protection, proves to me that you are not only sincere in your apology but also that you are as intelligent as I knew you to be."

He smiled and it didn't seem so unnerving as before. She also looked down at her hand in his, she tried to speak but found her emotions were still in control of her voice. He seemed to understand what she was thinking, "Sookie… I feel you should know this. You are the first human being I have ever touched without gloves in more than a century, if you'll remember I did the same on our last visit." Sookie's jaw dropped.

He patted her hand and said, "I accept your apology Sookie and I further commend you on your ability to face consequences, given the great unknown you were in. You remind me very much of Amelia Earhart, she too had fire!"

He looked at Joe who smiled and said, "Yes she certainly did!" Mr. Garth made a little frown then said, "There is one thing I must bring up and I need you to agree that what I say is the truth."

Sookie nodded her head in agreement all the while wondering if this some sort of test, or just yet another time she willingly put herself at risk.

He looked in her eyes and she lowered hers and he said kindly, "Look at me Sookie." She brought her eyes to his.

"From now on you may always look me in the eye, you may shake my hand whether I am gloved or not. But you must promise me child, you'll never again run from my presence. I know you were instructed to never question or disagree with me because, well, I would kill you." Sookie swallowed with great difficulty.

Again he smiled, he stood and pulling her to her feet as he as he did. She was forced to tip her head back to look his face, he leaned down and very delicately kissed her very lightly on one cheek then the other. Sookie froze. "Chances are I will at most, shout at you very loudly, but child…", he said his face serious, "Even I have my limits."

He gave a little bow and said to Joe, "Please explain our actions and answer all her questions. Than take care of her problem for her by day's end tomorrow." He turned away from Sookie and said, "By the way… I took the liberty of checking you and your Mr. Hoyt out of that awful place you were at. The rooms have been made ready for you at the penthouse. Beth is already waiting for you. Have a good evening my dear Sookie and do send for Mr. Compton and his progeny as soon as they rise… it would please me very much if you would all spend the weekend there. He has a conference to attend here in town this weekend, does he not?"

Sookie nodded.

"Excellent! Have a wonderful weekend!" With that he turned and disappeared. Literally.

**XxXxX**

Sookie looked at Joe and was entirely overwhelmed. She wasn't sure how she managed it but she was sitting in the chair. Then she noticed that Mr. Garth's chair was gone and so were Frank and John. She quickly put her head between her knees before she fainted. Faster than she could absorb it Rose had a cool cloth on the back of her neck and Joe handed her a glass of water when she straightened. Sookie couldn't meet their eyes just yet… she knew that people in strenuous circumstances could likely faint. Even so, it boggled her mind. Sookie could count the times she fainted or almost fainted on one hand. Now two of those times were in this office! Good heavens!

"Thank you," she said to Joe as she reached with a trembling hand for the water.

"Relax dear, can I get you some coffee or something to eat?" Rose asked gently. Sookie looked at her and Rose gave her a comforting smile as she patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"No thank you… the water is fine." Sookie's trembling was beginning to subside.

Rose straightened and said, "I'll let the two of you get back to the matters at hand." Rose gave Sookie a final pat and left the office.

Joe took her hand in his and said, "Let's sit where it's more comfortable. He helped her to her feet and he led her to the chairs by the fireplace. He gave her a brief hug before she sat. "I'm so happy you returned Sookie you have no idea!"

"Thank you." She smiled and settled in the chair. Sookie was still largely overwhelmed and Joe knew this. So he quietly stared at the flickering flames and gave Sookie some recovery time. After a few minutes Sookie was feeling more like herself.

"I feel like an idiot." Was the first thing she said.

"No my dear," Joe said kindly, "You're were simply unprepared. We sometimes forget how difficult it is for humans to understand the way we do things. I feel I should beg your forgiveness as well, I should have just spoke to you at length concerning how long you would be able to stay with us and we should have worked from there. I'm sorry I did not do that."

Sookie smiled and said, "Thank you, everything's okay now right?"

"Yes dear," Just then Joe cocked his head slightly and said, "I think I'm going to have Hoyt join us." As he finished speaking Rose opened the door and Hoyt's face flooded with relief, then he saw Sookie's red nose and swollen eyes and his manner changed abruptly.

"Sookie! Are you okay? What have you been saying to her!" Hoyt demanded of Joe.

Before Joe could respond, Rose opened the door and carried in a big tray with coffee and pasties on it. The second Hoyt saw this, he rushed over to take the heavy tray from her. Rose winked at Sookie and said, "Sookie dear, are you all right now? We're so sorry that potpourri made you sneeze so badly! I just can't imagine… it must have something in it that you're very sensitive to."

Hoyt set the tray on the table and as Joe gestured to one of the chairs, Sookie followed her cue and said, "I don't know either, but I guess now I can sympathize what people with allergies go through!"

Hoyt sat and Rose began pouring coffee and putting the delicious pastries she'd served before on plates and handing them to everyone. Joe pulled chairs from the table for himself and Rose and they all sat together. Rose took a sip of her coffee and said, "Hoyt's been telling me that you've had someone stalking you? How awful, you must be terribly frightened!"

Sookie had surprised herself and had taken a bite and a sip of coffee, she swallowed and said, "Well… it's very annoying, Bill has had to hire Hoyt to keep me safe during the day, and it's so uncertain… that's what is the most frustrating. To be on the safe side now, I have been spending all my time at Bill's. I hate feeling unsafe in my own home." She frowned.

Rose said to Joe, "According to Hoyt though, this young lady isn't a weak little flower! Why she fired on and held one of the stalkers at gunpoint until the police arrived." Rose gave Joe a subtle nod.

Joe looked at Sookie and said, "Is this true?" His face very serious.

Sookie turned so Hoyt couldn't see the look she gave Joe when she said, "Yes. It is and he's where he belongs… behind bars!" She held his eyes and he slipped into her mind and said, "Perhaps I called Hoyt in too soon but Rose was afraid he was ready to kick the door down." Sookie inclined her head toward him slightly, to acknowledge his thought.

She told them the entire story from the night with the vampire, to the guy currently in jail, but also made everyone laugh just a little when she told them about her unwelcome teenage shifter. They chatted some more and then Joe said, "Hoyt, why don't you bring your car around to the indoor entrance and pick Sookie up and then you can head over to the penthouse."

Hoyt looked at Sookie and she said, "They've already taken our stuff over there, you remember how to get to the private entrance right?"

Joe said, "I've told them to expect your vehicle, they'll direct you from there, do you need directions to the penthouse?"

Hoyt's brow knitted in concentration for a moment and then said, "That might not be a bad idea…"

Joe shook his hand as he stood and Rose said, "Come I'll get the directions for you."

"See you downstairs!" Sookie called out as Rose closed the door.

Sookie turned to Joe and without preamble said, "The man has demon blood. Bill thinks that whoever sent him thought because he had demon in him I wouldn't be able to hear him, but… I could. Bill also suspects he either doesn't know and therefore didn't use the portal or doesn't have enough demon to be able _to use _the portal. But please, don't do anything to him! He may be the only way I can figure out what in the world he wants of me!"

Joe nodded slowly and then said, "Yes… you're right." Then as if another thought crossed his mind he said, "Here… let me see you out my dear…" He opened the private entrance door.

Sookie walked through and went to the elevator. "You promise? No scary demon stuff to this guy?"

Joe stifled a bark of laughter and said, "I promise Sookie, no scary demon stuff."

The elevator door opened and just before she was going to step on she turned back to Joe, "I've been wondering this and I can't come up with an answer… how did Alan end up on death row so fast? I mean usually these things take years."

Joe thought very carefully for a moment before meeting her eyes and said "First of all, he went to the police, with a lawyer, he was properly Mirandized, he confessed to all his crimes close to four hundred counts of financial fraud, theft, insider trading and so on and of course the murder of the Were." She never blinked at that. Joe continued, "With the full support of his attorney he waived his right to a trial by jury and his judgment on all of his crimes was done by a Judge at his behest. Between the counts tried in both Louisiana and on the Federal level he received a total of two hundred and seventy eight years in prison, each sentence to be served consecutively. He would be eligible for his first parole at the age of 93. But as he also received the death penalty. He will never make parole, nor will he leave prison in anything other than a body bag."

Sookie stood very still for a moment. Then she said, "Good."

**XxXxX**

The second Jessica woke her first thought was to get the hell out of Bon Temps that very instant. Then Bill was awake and her cell phone rang. She could feel his influence pressing itself on her mind so she knew she had to answer the phone. She did and said, "Hi Bill!" with a enthusiasm she did not feel. Just then fate intervened and she said, "Oh… another call hang on!" and she quickly flashed over to the incoming call, thankful as all get-out when she heard Hoyt's voice.

"Hi honey!" he sounded fine.

"Oh my God Hoyt! Where are you? Bill's on the other line and he is _pissed_!"

"Don't worry about him, he's going to be talking to Sookie real soon if he isn't already." Jess looked at her phone and saw she no longer had Bill on hold. She also was overwhelmed with a heavy blanket of relief and relaxation. She felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. "When are you coming back?" she asked.

"Well… I'm not, at least not till the end of the weekend… Beth says, 'Hey' too." Jessica was about to start screaming when Hoyt said, "That Mr. Garth guy has us at the penthouse place for the weekend and you're supposed to come with Bill. Do you wanna? I mean, I can come back home if you'd rather not."

Jessica smiled, Hoyt was so kind and good. She knew damn well that he'd love nothing more than spend a weekend at the penthouse but if she snapped her fingers, he'd be there in a heartbeat. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Are you sure I'm supposed to come?"

"Absolutely, and get this! Beth said Joe got us tickets for the Lynyrd Skynyrd and ZZ Top concert at the Century Tel Center in Bossier City! Judy and Nick are coming too! Sookie might if Bill has meetings but what'dya think?" Jessica could feel his excitement and she knew how much he wanted her to say yes. Besides, this was something she never thought she'd ever get to do! And with it being Skynyrd and ZZ Top! Talk about the stars aligning!

She said, "Of course I'll come, even if Bill doesn't come tonight I will." She was already tossing some of her new clothes onto the bed in an effort to pick out the right things to take when her phone beeped. She looked at the display and said, "Okay that's Bill… I'll see you in a little while one way or the other. Love you!"

"I love you too!"

Jessica picked up Bill's call. As usual he got right to the point, "Do you know what's happening?"

"Yes, " as she tossed one shirt aside, "Are we leaving now or will you meet me down there?" She held a shirt and debated.

"I'll be leaving in about an hour or a little later, can you be ready?"

"You picking me up?" she decided to take that one along.

"Yes." He hung up.

Jessica didn't take offense, it was just how they talked. Besides… she had other things on her mind just now. Like if Bill did go to the concert with them, would he let her wear the low-rise jeans she'd gotten in Shreveport and he hadn't seen yet?

The ride to Shreveport was a little quiet. Jessica could tell by the set of Bill's jaw that he was very unhappy. She didn't feel sorry for him, she was on Sookie's side in this one 100%. He shouldn't have gone off on her the way he did. He had to know after all this time that Sookie didn't take well to being told what she was going to do.

Not that Jessica didn't understand Bill's side, he was worried about Sookie's well-being, but they all were, for crying out loud! Seeing as the possibility of conversations would likely be one word or caustic answers, Jess pulled her MP3 player out and put her ear buds in. As her music began to play, she thought she saw Bill relax just a bit. She figured he was glad she didn't want to discuss the situation and she was right. She reclined her seat back and let the music calm her.

Bill drove through the night, glad Jessica wasn't interested in conversation and the pure relaxation and calm he felt from Sookie was relaxing him as well. He was happy that for the moment things were looking up… but there was still a lot of explanation and information that required serious discussion between them. Maybe what she'd said to him was going to be the truth… there could be answers to troubling questions and an opportunity to make good things happen for them both.

He hoped so, he needed some semblance of normalcy between them. It was crucial for him to achieve an even keel with her and keep it that way. Things were really falling into place for him… the more he contemplated it, the more he knew what she meant to him… he wanted Sookie in his life always. He wanted her ability to just drop everything and walk away from him in a temper, to be harder. He wanted to make her really think about her ever-present (and far too often used!) fight or flight response and he wanted her to see she needed to tone it down.

He wanted a life and a relationship he could admire, one he could revere… quite simply he wanted a life where he could put Sookie Stackhouse on as high a pedestal as he could manage with her as his wife. He decided if he had the chance over the weekend to check out a jewelry store, he was going to start shopping for a ring. Of course, that depended upon him not killing her when he got to Shreveport.

**XxXxX**

Bill and Jessica arrived just after Nick and Judy did and they were all busy catching up. Bill motioned Sookie to precede him into 'their' room, "Please." He added in his gentlemanly way.

Sookie knew there was no way around the inevitable so she entered feeling not quite sure just how it was going to go… she hoped the kids didn't hear them yelling. She sighed as he closed the door behind her… she knew there was going to be yelling…

The door had barely clicked shut when Sookie found herself over Bill's knee! He gave her bottom a couple of swats, (they didn't hurt all that much, but they _really _pissed her off!) He then unceremoniously stood from his perch on the edge of the bed, she slid down his legs to the floor and he stepped _over_her to stand a short distance away. Sookie got to her feet and launched herself at Bill, her anger so vividly alive she would have clawed his eyes out.

He grabbed her with that damn vampire ease and clamped at hand over her mouth and the other held her to him in a grip of iron. She struggled mightily and did her best to try and land a kick but to no avail. Eventually she began to calm and after a bit… she stopped struggling and when he asked her if she was done, she nodded yes. He slowly relaxed his grip and she slipped away from him as soon as she could, acting like she was trying to get away from something slimy in a bayou.

She turned toward him enraged. With her voice as loud as she could keep it without being heard, she said, "How _DARE _you treat me like a child! This is not the 1800's Bill! You don't spank women! It's… it's…"

"Completely justified considering your childish behavior? And believe me Sookie, that was not a spanking! However, if you'd like me to show you the difference…" He stepped toward her but she never flinched. "Have I made my point Sookie?" His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his blue eyes drilled into hers, unwavering, and they were as hard as cold, blue steel.

Sookie held his eyes for as few seconds, her face a scarlet red, her brown eyes nearly black with anger. Her breathing was labored and her pulse was rocketing. She stared at him, knowing he wouldn't back down an inch. "I think this is what they call a standoff. I don't want to have to look at you anymore." She spun on her heel and stalked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, the lock clicking firmly into place.

Bill spent a moment looking at the floor. He was so angry he considered calling the Black Dagger to see if he could get his room back, but he knew it was already gone. Instead he quietly left the bedroom and looked into the other rooms down the hall. He found the one Hoyt and Jessica had taken and there was one with a bag on the bed, Bill assumed was Beth's. The last room at the end of the hall was the smallest of all of the rooms, but still very large compared to the rooms at his house, and it was sufficient for his needs.

He went to get his bags from the foyer where he'd left them. He was greeted enthusiastically by the 'kids' and he exchanged greetings with them and hoped they wouldn't notice he and Sookie were in separate rooms. As he set his laptop up on the room's desk and plugged it in… he couldn't help but smile a little. Mostly because here he was, not wanting Sookie to feel embarrassed because they were clearly at odds, but what had he gone and done the first moment they were alone? Embarrassed her. He scowled at the thought. He could have at least kissed her first. Removing files from his briefcase he turned his laptop on and sat down. He was Chair at the first meeting tomorrow and there were some points that were troubling him.

**XxXxX**

Sookie sat with her bare feet, flat on the warm tile of the heated floor. Her back against the bathroom door. She knew he'd left. While her hearing was nothing like his, she was also well aware he had not come back. After sitting there for a moment longer, she got to her feet and unlocked the door. As she expected, the room was empty. She walked to the closet and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that her clothes were all hung and folded neatly. Including dry cleaning bags of the things she'd left behind and the clothes from the night at the mall.

She put her shoes on the floor and fished out a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. She suddenly decided to take a shower first. Carrying fresh clothes into the bathroom, she closed the door but didn't lock it. She knew he wouldn't come in locked or unlocked but she held a tiny hope that maybe he'd try. As she shampooed her hair she thought of all the time they'd spent in this shower… what was it about that man?

She soaped herself and couldn't help but rub the soapy poof in slow circles on her stomach. Her skin slick and slippery… she thought about his hands… those incredible hands… how they could make her feel things she'd never thought possible. How they would slip up to cup her breasts as he stood behind her, how he sometimes put his hand splayed open on her flat abdomen to hold her in place as he slipped inside her… was that the door?

She all but moaned aloud when long fingers grazed her hardening nipples, her breath caught in her throat as the hand slipped over her again, then slipped slowly down her body to the center of her pleasure… she leaned carefully against the wall of the shower as the tears fell. What was she doing? She knew this was just stupid. She needed to rinse herself off and tell him she was sorry. Then she had a thought that made her gasp, what if he left? He had a room at the Dagger!

She dunked her head under the water and rinsed the soap from her hair and body. Now she was really pissed at herself for not thinking about that sooner! As she ran her hand over herself to help rinse off the body wash she felt a little tingle of discomfort from one of her lower cheeks. It was kind of weird. One thing she was glad of though… as livid as she'd been when he'd done it, she was glad he hadn't given her a 'real' spanking! Compared to Bill's day and age, if he had, she figured she would have known what it was like to eat standing up the next day! She shivered at the thought. Then shut off the water.

**XxXxX**

When Sookie headed into the living room, she greeted everyone and did a little mental data mining and was relieved that Bill hadn't left but it got her wondering where he was. They were trying to decide what to do and Sookie asked if they'd eaten. They had so she went to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find plenty of food in the fridge. She made herself a sandwich and opened soda. She leaned against the cupboard and chewed slowly. If he hadn't left, where was he? Of course! She slapped herself lightly in the forehead, he's in the garden!

She picked up her glass and put her sandwich on a napkin. Just then Jessica came into the kitchen, "Sookie? Is it okay with you if we go see a movie?"

"Of course it is… do you have money?"

"Oh yeah… we're good!" She gave Sookie a bright smile.

"What are you going to see?"

"Nick says this one called Priest is really good… I think it's a comedy."

"Well, have fun!" They both walked into the living room and Sookie wished them all a good time. The elevator doors closed and Sookie headed straight to the rooftop garden. She let herself onto it and was taken in with its beauty all over again. She looked around and didn't see him. She put her plate and glass on a table and walked the pathway further around, "Bill?" She made the circuit and determined he wasn't on the roof.

She stood for a moment a little thrown. Where was he? Did he slip out without the group seeing him? Maybe they were in the kitchen… his stuff! Forgetting about her sandwich, she walked back into the penthouse and went to the foyer by the elevator. The only thing there was a small bag of Jessica's. Sookie's heart dropped. He had left. Then she heard something in the kitchen, "Bill?" she rounded the doorway and saw a middle aged woman loading the dishes the kids had used onto a cart.

She straightened and said politely, "I'm sorry? May I do something for you Ma'am?" Sookie gave her a small smile and said, "No.. no. I'm Sookie by the way, please call me that."

"As you wish Miss Sookie." She nodded her head slightly and went back to wheeling the cart to the service entrance. Sookie walked into the living room and then down the hall. She took a deep breath before opening the door, preparing herself for the apology she needed to give him. When she got herself prepared she opened the door and was stunned momentarily. He wasn't in there! She left the room and went quickly to the library and even the office, thinking perhaps he was using one of them. They were empty.

She walked back into the living room and sat down heavily. She had only herself to blame and she felt like hell. Knowing Bill he probably slipped out the back way, rather than leaving so the kids saw it. She thought about calling the Dagger but she knew that wouldn't do any good, she didn't know what password he would have used. The Dagger had a very strict policy when it came to acknowledging who was or wasn't a guest at their hotel.

In order to be connected to any registered vampire the front desk was given a password. If the caller didn't have the password, there was no confirmation that the vampire in question was actually staying there or not. It had been a little strange at first because they were the first vampire hotel in Shreveport, but now there were at least two others and a third almost completed. The Black Dagger however, was the very best in every way. Sookie doubted they'd ever be topped.

Tears formed in Sookie's eyes as she sat in the overstuffed chair her head tipped back. She was filled with sadness alternating with anger, remorse, frustration and regret. Well, she thought as a fat tear made its way slowly down her cheek, you got what you wanted… you certainly won't have to look at him now.

She closed her eyes and it pushed two additional tears on their downward path. Then one was gently wiped away with a cool finger. "Bill!" She shouted and turned and literally jumped over the back of the chair and into his arms. She kissed him everywhere she could, peppering his face with kisses in between a litany of "I'm so sorry's" her arms wrapped tightly around him and then with a quick jump she wrapped her legs around him and he started kissing her back but the kisses grew less frantic and much more lingering. With Sookie clinging to him tightly, Bill turned and made his way to their bedroom suite.

Once inside, he carefully disengaged himself from her. Once her feet were on the floor he held her by the shoulders and said very seriously, "Sookie… we will be having a discussion about this situation, do you understand that?" She nodded solemnly. Her eyes shone with the light in them that he so adored. "Oh Sookie my dearest, darling…" he picked her up and placed her so she remained standing on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and said, "Bill?"

His answer was to lift her shirt and expose her belly, he kissed it lightly, taking his time, kissing little trails to the waistband of her shorts. Lightning fast he had her shorts undone and he opened the zipper bit by bit… his lips placing kisses on each and every bit of skin exposed. When he reached the top of her bikini panties, he solicited a purr from her as he used his teeth to inch them down, further licking her soft skin between kisses…

Sookie wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt Bill's shoulders flex and she suddenly found herself sans shorts and panties. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, her thumbs gently stroking his temples, something he loved her to do. His head continued down her and she knew where he was headed and he was drawing out the journey in the most tantalizing way! His hands traveled her body, she shivered as he slipped his hands to her ankles and then massaged the calves of her legs, ever so gently moving her feet apart.

His lips teased at the crease of her thighs… she was starting to shake with desire, anticipation and all out lust. His strong hands slid across her skin, feather-light, then in a heartbeat, gripped with a comfortable pressure. He kissed and teased and had her whispering, "Please…" over and over. His tongue found the part of her body that she had begged him to reach.

Her moan was deep and full of longing, and she gripped his shoulders like an iron vise and her legs began to tremble with tension. "Oh… Bill… oh let me… lie…" She couldn't finish because his talented tongue was not only driving her toward that golden edge, but his long, equally talented fingers had joined in and when his fangs dropped into place, there was no going back. His fingers worked her and his fangs penetrated the artery pumping with her sweet, sweet blood.

She cried out his name, and her knees gave out as she plummeted into a deep and infinite orgasm. In a moment Bill had laid her down, undressed, and relieved her of her shirt and bra. He knelt and gently spread her legs, "No…" she whispered, "behind…" She rolled onto her side and he lay down beside her, his hands stroked her body, her breathing made her breasts quiver and he shifted her left leg bending it upwards… he entered her very slowly and her reaction was one of utter contentment.

"Bill… oh Bill…" he began to move himself within her with slow and deliberate strokes, he fought the urge to speed the pace because he wanted to feel her when she reached the apex, he wanted to feel her begin to tighten inside... the way her legs grew tense... he loved it so much when she did. He withdrew and paused, before pushing into her deeper, her breathing was beginning to get that little hitch in it that told him she was getting close. "Baby… baby…" her words ended in a gasp… he felt it start and as the warm, wet velvet of her most intimate and special place began to undulate around him, he tried to hold back as he felt her fall over that ledge… but he couldn't, so he fell too.

**XxXxX**

Eric sat on his elevated chair while the music pounded, the tourists ogled and the fangbangers put themselves on garish display, hoping to get lucky with the vampire of his or her dreams. As had been the case since his return from his confinement, his mind was wandering. He knew the suite he'd been in had been bugged, that Sookie wouldn't have gone back on her word. Still he wanted revenge, but he was no match for Mr. Garth and his associates.

There were many ways he could plague Sookie and Bill, the shifter that owned that dive bar where Sookie worked, her brother… except Eric knew without a shadow of a doubt, there would be no vengeance. No, Mr. Garth had ensured that effectively enough. If Eric moved against any of them, Mr. Garth would know.

So, he brooded.

Pam watched Eric from a distance. She wasn't sure what to do. He was no longer wanting her for sex. He did choose a fangbanger or dancer from time to time, but most of those took only moments. He wasn't even really trying to have a good time. It was more like he was doing it to try and make the others believe he was back 100%. That everything was back to normal… she wondered if he was trying to fool himself as well.

It was easy for Pam to see that he was failing miserably and it was only a matter of time before he became volcanic. She shivered involuntarily… with all she'd seen and done with Eric over the decades… even she feared what he might be capable of.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was wrapped in Bill's arms, her head on his chest. He slowly ran his fingers over her silky feeling skin, gently caressing her shoulder, her arm. She had her eyes closed. She was so aware of what he was waiting for… so she took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry Bill. I shouldn't have gone off on you."

Bill closed his eyes, a ghost of a thankful smile on his face. He very gently kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm also sorry my dearest."

He pulled her closer and felt a tear drip onto his chest. "Sweetheart, don't cry… there's no reason to cry." He rocked her slightly and was relieved that she didn't begin to sob, she just wiped her tears away. He held her and he let her gather her composure. He wanted her to get herself on an even keel before they talked about the things that were happening and more importantly why. He wished the AVL Conference wasn't going to start tomorrow. He'd like to be able to have more time to discuss things through with her… he decided to relax her more so he gave her a squeeze and said, "I've got an idea." He got up and laid her gently on the bed, wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "Stay put." Gave her a dazzling smile and went into the bathroom, he uncovered the hot tub, started the jets then raced to Sookie, scooped her up in his arms and was in the tub with her before she barely registered he'd laid her down. She couldn't help but giggle when she found herself in bubbly hot water, Bill holding her on his lap, kissing her face and chuckling with her.

It wasn't long before she was straddling him their faces inches apart, they kissed tenderly, her hands combing through his dark hair. She pulled away from him her arms around his neck. "Well, well…" she whispered as she felt his hardness against her, "I think I'm not the only one that is feeling the buoying effects of the bubbles!"

He gave her a smile, a wicked and mischievous spark in his eye. He had his hands on her hips and even though she tried to move onto him faster… he held her in place and slowly lowered her onto himself. Sookie's eyes fluttered and she gasped ever so slightly. When he was deep inside, she opened her eyes and looked into his deep and exquisite blue eyes. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Bill Compton."

He answered, "I feel the same way my beautiful Sookie, I feel the same way…" Then he began to move.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was making herself a snack while Bill sat at the table sipping a TruBlood. With her back to him, she explained how the demons had been impressed that she'd come alone. Bill couldn't help but smile as he held his tongue… he knew that if she'd waited to hear him out at home, he would have told her the same thing. He considered bringing it up for second, but that seemed pointless and it would probably just set things on fire again, so he remained silent.

She turned and sat down across from him, a plate of cheese slices and fruit in front of her. She bit down on a slice of cheese and looked at him, tilting her head when she saw the look on his face, "What?"

He didn't answer, he just cupped his hand to her face and smiled. She blushed and glanced down at her plate. "What time do we have to be at the welcoming dinner tomorrow?" She asked when she lifted her eyes back to his.

"9:00 p.m. is that going to work for you?"

She ate a piece of honeydew and nodded, she swallowed, "It's formal right?"

"Do you need to go buy something to wear?" He didn't think she'd packed anything to attend.

"No," she said. "There are plenty of clothes here." She smiled at him, then picked up an apple slice.

Bill wasn't surprised. He finished his TruBlood and stood. Her eyes followed his face, "Sweetheart, would you mind if I did a little work?"

She stood and leaned toward him, and he kissed her lips lightly, the taste of fruit still sweet on her lips, "That's fine babe… I've got some things I want to get done too."

He looked at her, the taste of her on his lips… he considered taking her right there and happily would have but the elevator opened and their young charges entered laughing and chattering away. Bill groaned slightly and gave her a quick kiss. Sookie smiled and picked up her plate to follow Bill out of the kitchen and visit with the kids.

**Shreveport Surprise**

While Bill and Jessica rested for the day, Sookie was in Joe's office having coffee with Joe and Rose. Joe handed her a weighty file. She took it and flipped it open glancing down at the papers inside. She looked at Joe and said, "I'll read this over. I hope I'll be able to help you."

"Sookie my dear, I'm sure whatever you can do will be very helpful."

Sookie gave him a smile and said, "Well, I just hope I don't let you and Mr. Garth down."

Rose offered her more coffee and Sookie declined. "Are you looking forward to the dinner tonight?"

Sookie shrugged and said, "Yes and no…"

Rose let out a little laugh and said, "I've felt the same way a number of times!"

Joe chuckled and stood, "Well ladies, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to." Joe took Sookie's hand and kissed the back of it. "I look forward to talking with you again soon, my dear."

He leaned over and kissed Rose, told her he loved her and left his office.

Sookie visited with Rose for a little while longer, and she asked Sookie what she was going to wear. Sookie told her which dress she had in mind and Rose asked her what kind of hairstyle she was going to do.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it much, probably up?"

"Oh! I've just got to get you into Vivian's, she does the best work in the city, and take the dress along so she can do a manicure & pedicure too! Let me give her a call!"

Fifteen minutes later, Sookie had an appointment time confirmed and she was headed back to the penthouse. Sookie entered the bedroom and walked quietly inside to the closet. She took the dress down but before she left the room, she walked to the side of the bed where Bill lay. She looked at him, his face in complete relaxation. His pale skin, that dark hair… she wondered if it was a weird, but she just had to reach out and brush his hair back from his forehead.  
She had to give Eric just an iota of credit. Without him, she wouldn't have had the introduction to this new world of being able to be so near Bill when he was at rest. Just an iota though…

She walked quietly out of the room and wondered how Eric was doing. She hadn't heard anything from either Pam or Eric since she'd found out he'd turned up. Not that she minded, but she also had to admit, she missed the occasional friendly, sometimes oddly fun conversations with Pam. She wondered if Eric had ordered Pam to stay away from her. Sookie had to admit, that was a little sad. There were times when Sookie really enjoyed Pam's company.

They had kind of grown on one another. She grinned when she remembered the first time she'd mentioned that to Bill. His response had been something along the lines of, "Oh, like Spanish Moss?" While Bill had his differences with Pam, most of the time Bill didn't mind her, at least when Eric wasn't around!

She heard voices and made her way into the kitchen. Hoyt, Beth and Judy greeted her warmly, and their food smelled so wonderful, Sookie called to have some brought for her. She got a soda from the fridge and they asked her to join them. The conversation was lively and they had each other laughing over everything. It all felt so blessedly normal!

Hoyt and the girls were going to meet up with Nick and head over to a car show that was taking place over the weekend. She was surprised to hear that Judy was quite the gear head, and worried a little when she caught a stray thought from Beth. She thought Hoyt was the sweetest man she'd ever met. Sookie relaxed though when she also plucked the fact that Beth's home life and introduction to boys overall had been a very bad one. She wasn't interested in Hoyt as a suitor, but rather a hope that she would be lucky enough to find a man even half as good to make her as happy as Jessica was.

Of course their real excitement was for the concert they'd be attending. Sookie wished she could go but it wouldn't look proper for Bill to be at his AVL function without her, especially because the others Bill worked with knew she was in Shreveport. She smiled a little ruefully… she didn't know how they knew, but they always did.

A moment later a young woman knocked at the rear entrance, Sookie said, "Come on in!" She wheeled in the now familiar silver cart and seemed a little surprised seeing Beth and Judy at the table. She recovered quickly and asked Sookie, "Where would you like this Ma'am?" as Hoyt got to his feet.

Sookie smiled as Judy and Beth laughed, Sookie said, "First, what is your name?"

"Lori, Ma'am." Her eyes cut to the girls at the table and quickly back to Sookie.

Sookie just gave her a welcoming smile and said, "I'm Sookie, and I'd love it if you would call me by my name, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'… S-Sookie."

Beth piped up and said, "It's okay Lori, they're cool. This is Hoyt."

Hoyt stepped forward and extended his hand for her to shake and she did so with an odd look on her face.

Sookie said, "I'll just take that and y'all visit for a while. Sit down and relax Lori. You can take the tray back when I'm done. Hoyt… get her a soda or something." Sookie picked up the covered tray and left the kitchen to head out to the garden. She opened the door and made her way to what had become her favorite place. It had a diverse grouping of plants and blooms, central among them was the bush that produced the black roses. She set the tray down and then ducked back inside.

She went back to the kitchen and a startled Lori stood quickly, guilt heavy on her stricken face. Sookie breezed by her and said, "Oh, don't mind me Lori, I just forgot my soda." She patted the girl's shoulder, took the can of soda from the counter and breezed right back out. She couldn't help but overhear the confusion in the young woman's mind. Before she made her way back to where her lunch waited, Sookie picked up the file Joe had given her.

Back outside, Sookie poured the soda, then uncovered her plate and smiled at the work of art, they managed to produce with something as mundane as a ham sandwich. She picked it up, took a big bite and while she chewed… she began to read the information contained within the file.

**XxXxX**

After Sookie finished her lunch and most of the file, she glanced at her watch and decided to take a little nap before her appointment at Vivian's. It was going to be a late night for her and she wanted to look her best. She set her cell phone alarm and eased herself down on the bed. She slid next to Bill and lay close beside him. She drifted off and thought she was dreaming when he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her.

An hour later her alarm chimed and she became aware that Bill really _had_taken her into his arms! He was clearly still deeply at rest, but she still felt wonderful about it. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and freshened up. She wasn't the least bit surprised to discover John waiting by the elevator for her. A huge smile on his face. She could feel his happiness and his affection emanating from him.

"Hello, Miss Sookie!" John beamed at her, she extended her hand and he took it in his and placed his other hand over it. Sookie leaned forward and surprised him when she gave him a small buss to his cheek. He blushed brightly and said, "May I?" as he reached to take the garment bag from her. She gave it to him and they stepped onto the elevator.

They made small talk on their way down and John asked her if it was alright that they'd be using a Town Car rather than the limo. Sookie could tell he was slightly anxious that she'd think it was an unspoken slight. She gave him a broad smile and said, "Of course I don't mind, actually I prefer it. Sometimes I feel a little self-conscious when I come and go by limo!"

Her answer made John relax and he held the doors open for her. Once he got her situated, he carefully hung the garment bag on the hook and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and then said, "Oh! I almost forgot!" he removed an envelope from inside his suit coat and handed it to her over the seat back.

It was a heavy weight paper of the softest color blue. Sookie ran her hand over the paper before she opened it. It felt almost silky smooth and Sookie didn't think for an instant that it wasn't the highest quality paper money could buy. She carefully slid a finger under the flap and opened the envelope.

Inside was a handwritten note and a folded slip of paper from Mr. Garth. She read the note first.

Good day my dear,

I wanted to inform you that your earnings from your last consultation for us has been redeposited in your primary checking account in your bank in Bon Temps.

We have also made a deposit of an additional $10,000.00 of your consultation fee for the file you are now considering.

My best to you my dear, have a wonderful day.

Sincerely,  
Garth

Enclosed is a deposit slip showing your current balance.

Sookie unfolded the slip of paper she had been holding and stopped breathing when she saw the amount reflected. She felt light-headed and for a moment, thought she was going to have to put her head between her knees again! Her heartbeat sprinted in her chest for a few beats and then she forced herself to slow her breathing _and _her thoughts. She watched the city of Shreveport flash past the heavily tinted windows and wondered if she was going to have to give Eric more than just an iota of thanks. She looked at the deposit slip again before she put it in her purse along with the note. Okay… maybe a smidge.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was putting the final touches on her makeup. Bill was using the bathroom across the hall. She'd teasingly told him she wanted to surprise him, and he'd indulged her since she'd asked him, standing concealed behind the walk-in closet door… he thought she must have something special in mind. He couldn't help but speculate for a moment if her surprise may have something to do with perhaps her wearing some particularly fetching lingerie. He smiled as he adjusted his cuffs after putting his dinner jacket on. He heard the latch of the bedroom door and he glanced toward it.

Bill stood there completely speechless. She was wearing a deep burgundy gown that showed off her incredible figure without dipping into the territory of being a 'low rent showgirl'. Her hair was done up in a graceful chignon, her blonde tresses picture perfect, her nails the same color as the dress, matching as if both had come from the same source… her face astoundingly flawless. She gave him a slight smile and said, "Well?"

Bill stared at her for a heartbeat or two before he slowly walked toward her. When he was standing before her he touched her cheek with his fingertips. He looked into her eyes and was surprised when he had to clear his throat to speak aloud. Bill could barely remember that last time he was rendered mute by emotions. "You are absolutely mesmerizing, my darling." He whispered. Bill stood frozen before her. Then, with his fingertips he tilted her face upward and gave her a kiss as gentle as the touch of a butterfly's wings.

The elevator doors opened and John was there waiting for them.

**XxXxX**

Sookie and Bill walked into the ballroom that had been set up for dinner before the evening's entertainment would begin. White jacketed waiters carried silver-plated trays with crystal flutes of champagne… handled confidently in their white-gloved hands, moving deftly through the large group of people effortlessly. Others carried away empty glasses unobtrusively. There were two blood bars set on either side of the room, where gloved attendants served various brands and types of warmed synthetic blood in cut crystal goblets. (Bill had told her once that at the vampire-only events they allowed donor blood to be served, but that wasn't public knowledge)

As she and Bill walked deeper into the room Sookie was momentarily overwhelmed by the crush of thoughts about them. She felt herself blush scarlet. The thoughts flowed over her like rain. There were the thoughts of men, (and a few women) that thought Bill was a lucky man, to, of course, the women who's thoughts were quite catty. As they took her in with a great deal of envy, of course those women were also very insecure about themselves overall. All of it was something she wasn't used to and she found it embarrassing. Bill, feeling her discomfort leaned into her ear and whispered, "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Sookie felt the knot in her chest untie with his words and with a loving smile at Bill, she closed her eyes and carefully tuned out the thoughts of those around her. After the initial rounds of, "Hi-how-are-you's?" Sookie began scanning the crowd, looking her favorite 'wife'. Unfortunately at that moment, Nan Flannigan stepped before her, "Sookie, you look quite special tonight." She said dryly.

Sookie gave Nan one of her most sincere, insincere smiles, (what Nan didn't know wouldn't hurt her) "Hello Nan, thank you. You look very nice as well." Nan looked over Sookie's shoulder and said, "Oh, I beg your pardon… there's someone I must greet." She gave Sookie a tight smile and walked off before Sookie was able to say anything, much to Sookie's great relief.

Sookie wasn't sure why but she couldn't stand Nan but she knew the feeling was mutual. Sookie often thought that given a chance, Nan would drain her in a heartbeat. With the _'Awkward Acknowledging of Nan Respectfully' _done for the evening, Sookie resumed her search for Anna. They saw each other at the same time and made their way across the room to meet. They embraced and then Anna stood back and really took Sookie in.

"Holy Hannah! You look amazing!" Anna was a five inches taller than Sookie and whip thin but not that nasty, sickly-looking thin. She was tiny and delicately boned and as healthy as a horse. She'd shown Sookie pictures of some of her family and it was purely genetics. Her hair was cut short and was luxuriously thick and black as night. Her eyes were a bright and vivid green and such a contrast to her hair that many people believed she dyed her hair!

Sookie met her at the second AVL function Bill had ever taken her to, and Sookie considered her a miracle! Anna was true, born and raised, California surfer girl and Sookie loved her relaxed, and very laid-back take on just about everything. If not for Anna, Sookie would have come up with every excuse in her arsenal to keep from having to attend anything AVL related!

Anna was married to a rather formal and somewhat stiff, very proper, but often funny, English vampire and while they seemed like polar opposites, they were uniquely suited for each other. It was obvious that he adored her and just as obvious that she loved him with all her heart. The first time they met, the two women had spent the better part of the evening on the balcony discussing the highs, lows and everything in between of being in love with a vampire. It was on their second meeting that they discussed their mutual burden, so to speak… the desire to remain human.

Anna was open and forthcoming, she told Sookie she'd left for a nearly six weeks after Henry had asked her to marry him. She packed her things and went home to California. She spent two weeks on the beach, surfing and swimming when she wasn't walking the beaches for hours on end. Then she'd packed her gear and drove to Sequoia National Park and spent almost three weeks hiking and camping among the gigantic sequoias and the breathtaking mountains.

When she returned to Henry, they went to Vermont and married. Sookie had been fascinated by Anna telling her that it wasn't being married to Henry that she'd contemplated in her time away, but rather her decision to remain human.

She'd told Sookie that she'd really been afraid to return. Her greatest fear being that Henry would no longer want her if she wasn't willing to be turned.

She'd been ecstatic when she learned he had hoped desperately that she would remain human as he felt she would lose that essential spark of life she felt if he asked her to change for him. She joked that he only wanted that so he could be rid of her in a few decades give or take but Anna told Sookie that what Henry was most concerned about was her giving up the things she loved the most, the surfing, the sunshine, family visits that required nothing more than a last minute online ticket purchase and a packed bag…

The conversation had put Sookie in a very pensive mood for a number of days. Bill hadn't been too surprised. Henry had told him that Sookie and Anna had been discussing the matter earnestly. While Bill had projected utter calm, inside he'd felt like an over-wound watch. He'd been worried to death that Sookie would view her human life as everything and the _only thing _she wanted and would walk away from him once that decision was made. His worry had been for naught. The only thing she ever said was to ask him if he thought they could survive a relationship if she aged. When he'd said yes without hesitation, she simply said, good, and that had been the end of it.

Bill and Henry walked up to them and Sookie smiled as Stephen and his vampire partner, Christa also joined them. Stephen smiled slyly and said, "So, Sookie… been giving any pointers to the local wildlife lately?"

"Funny." Sookie said with a smile. Everyone laughed at her response. The shifter/peeping Tom incident had made the rounds, but Sookie didn't mind... she could laugh over it now.

Sookie thought that Christa had to be the single most beautiful African-American woman she had ever seen. She had the grace and beauty of Iman but the soul and spirit of a feisty young go-getter in her twenties rather than a soul a century older than Bill. Sookie liked her best for her razor sharp wit, her ability to laugh and best of all her generous heart.

Christa, Anna, Henry, Stephen and others had been instrumental in dealing with the aftermath of Katrina. Christa and Anna had worked hundreds of hours, for seemingly endless nights… carrying out searches of homes and buildings too unsafe or downright dangerous for humans to check.

They also spent countless hours helping separated family members find their loved ones. They hadn't been alone, but they'd helped coordinate other vampires into areas and tasks where they could be of the most use. Even Bill had spent more than two weeks in the ravaged city of New Orleans and other storm destroyed areas nearby.

The people of New Orleans and other devastated communities had honored all those vampires involved. Probably the single greatest gesture the people appreciated the most, was recovering the bodies of loved ones so families could have a proper good bye. Even the President had thanked them and given them all special recognition for their assistance. It had been a turning point for some people. They began to realize that there was a substance to most vampires other than just bloodsucking fiends.

Of course, there were the idiotic groups like the Fellowship of the Sun that spouted rhetoric that it had only been done to curry favor with stunned, shocked and vulnerable people so they would fall prey to the evil vampire agenda. They were such a bunch of ignorant, prejudiced, redneck weenies, and their statements had made Sookie sick with disgust.

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted when a vampire who was one step above Bill's 'rank' took the stage and got everyone's attention. After the usual pleasantries and welcome, he announced that the quests should find their tables and that dinner would be served shortly. One of the things Sookie really liked about AVL functions was their creativity in making it an actual dinner for the vampires as well. They had vampire chefs creating dishes designed for vampire consumption, and it was well-received.

Bill enjoyed the dinners, as they always introduced at least one new item at every gathering. Sookie figured others outside of the vampire world as a whole, would have felt a little queasy about sitting across the table trying to eat roast pheasant while the vamp across from them was enjoying a blood based soup or other vampire delicacy. One of the things Sookie really loved was being able to share her joy of devouring a fantastic crème Brule while Bill sat beside her enjoying a blood sorbet or mousse.

Sookie had never completely understood one of her Gran's favorite sayings, of "It's the little things that matter most." When she been a little girl but, how true those words were now! As Bill pushed her chair in as she sat, she beamed at him. He gave her one of those smiles… the ones that made her heart flutter and her body vibrate. Bill felt her arousal and reached over to take her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and he kissed the back, then turned it over and placed a chaste kiss in the center of her palm.

Sookie's libido shifted into fifth gear instantly and had she been standing, he'd have had to help her stay on her feet because she went weak in the knees and her intimate self began to quiver with desire. Bill gave her a look that took her breath away. She hoped with all her heart that the evening would wind down quickly. She wanted Bill back in the bedroom suite so badly that she wasn't sure she'd be able to calm down enough to eat. Bill was so inundated by her raw and sensual need and had all he could to keep from standing up, grabbing her and whisking her away to some secluded place where he could worship her body for hours.

The first course was served and Sookie was oblivious to it. The only thing she wanted to eat was Bill. He was thinking along the same lines as he turned, caught her eye and winked. "I concur." He said with that crooked little smile and Sookie thought she was on the verge of an orgasm. Her hand was trembling as she picked up her fork. 'Good heavens! This was going to be a long, long night!'

**XxXxX**

On the ride back to the penthouse, Sookie knew that if they had been in the limo, they would have been all over each other. Sadly, the Town Car prevented that little fantasy from coming to fruition! It was however ramping up their desire to a fever pitch. Sookie wondered if the elevator had a camera in it because she was fairly certain they wouldn't make it all the way upstairs without at least a small taste of one another! A big part of that fire had been fueled when she'd whispered in Bill's ear as they'd entered the car (and before John got in) that the dress had a unique aspect to it… she didn't have underwear on under it because it would have shown. Bill was fully fanged in a heartbeat.

Their thoughts and plans came to a screeching halt when John held the door for them and told the Joe was waiting for them upstairs. As the elevator door closed, both Sookie and Bill moaned in frustration at the same moment. They were too turned on to laugh and Sookie knew she didn't dare touch him or Joe would see a show it would take a while to forget!

Instead, they stood on opposite sides of the elevator and forced themselves to get their libidos under some semblance of control. It was easily one of the hardest things Sookie had to do in the last day or two! Apology to Mr. Garth included!

By the time they emerged into the penthouse, they were a little less worked up. Things cooled very quickly when they saw Joe and Frank standing in front of two men sitting in the chairs, their backs to the elevator. Sookie realized quickly that one was a vampire, the other? Was part demon! Sookie looked at Bill, who'd managed to retract his fangs, but they snicked into place instantly upon smelling the other vampire.

Joe looked up at their arrival and smiled, "Ah! Here they are now! Sookie may I say you look ravishing tonight my dear, absolutely ravishing! Come and meet our… guests, if you will."

Sookie and Bill got their first look at the newcomers and Sookie thought she recognized one but couldn't place him.

Just then Joe said, "This is Abe Lincoln, no relation," pointing toward the vampire, "And this is Michael Lynch..."

Before he could continue Sookie's mind flooded and spilled over, "You're Kyle Meadow's lawyer! What the…?"

"Sookie, meet the man that was having you watched."

Sookie saw red…

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**What An Interesting Evening**

"You!" Sookie tossed her small clutch purse onto a table in foyer, "It was you? What the hell?" She stomped toward the strangers, fully loaded for bear. Bill just managed to get his hand on her arm when the startled vampire reacted badly, jumping up, fangs extended… his fingers curled like claws. Before he could move an inch more, Frank had him in a headlock, Bill snarled with rage and dropped fang as he managed to contain Sookie before she made actual contact with the two.

Joe bellowed, "Enough!"

The strange vampire's fangs retracted immediately which shocked him into a whole new dimension of confusion and the lawyer looked stunned. Frank dropped the startled vampire back into his chair and Joe stood motionless as Bill and Sookie moved to stand beside him, all of them glaring at the hapless pair.

Sookie's arms were crossed tightly over her chest and her anger was palpable. Bill still hadn't retracted his fangs and had no intention of doing so. Their presence was scaring the hell out of the Abe Lincoln. Bill estimated he was only five or six years turned, if that long. He'd also gotten the fright of his life when Joe had ordered him to obey. Abe knew he was no match for whatever Joe was. Bill wondered if the vamp knew what Joe was.

Joe kept his face very steely, and scary-as-hell. He stood menacingly before the lawyer and young vampire. "Now… you will answer our questions, and you will not attempt to deceive us, because trust me, gentlemen… you do not want to incur the consequences that lying to me will set in motion."

Sookie was quite impressed and struggled briefly at keeping a straight face at Joe's pronunciation and inflection of the word 'gentlemen'. Joe had managed to make it sound as if it was the worst slur ever spoken. Joe motioned graciously for Sookie and Bill to have a seat. They sat on the sofa, and once seated, Joe said, "Let's start with what you hoped to accomplish by invading Sookie's privacy?"

Lynch stammered a little and then gave Joe a 'Hey-we're-brothers-in-arms' cocky answer. _Huge _mistake. "Hey… you're a lawyer, right? So you understand! You'd do the same! I was just trying to mount the best defense for my client! Everybody in Bon Temps knows she's as crazy as a loon! I figured it wouldn't be hard to…" Lynch's voice trailed off until his mouth was moving but no sound was being made. He wasn't looking at Joe or Frank. Both he and Abe were staring in utter horror just over Joe's shoulder.

Sookie didn't even wonder why. She had been waiting for his entrance. She turned her head and smiled at Mr. Garth. He walked over, took her hand kissed the back of it elegantly and greeted Bill, by way of a courtly nod. Then he sat in the largest chair in the grouping. Mr. Garth was in no way concealing his inner demon so to speak. No makeup, no capped teeth and no contact lenses. Abe the vampire sat with his mouth hanging open, certainly not something you see every day. Sookie didn't need the ability to read a vampire's mind to know that he was stunned and fearful of the massive unknown that was Mr. Garth.

Sookie figured that it must be one hell of a rude awakening for this guy. She figured he must be quite young; she was a bit smug at his shock. If for no other reason than he had it coming. Lynch however, was trying to act as though he regularly spent company in the presence of an almost pure demon. He failed miserably.

Mr. Garth spoke then… in that measured, melodious, and it occurred to Sookie, very sweet and beautiful voice. She wondered what he'd sound like if he sang. Then putting her head back in the moment, she watched Mr. Garth closely. He looked first at the lawyer, Lynch. "You felt that the best defense you could give your client was to invade the personal space and security of this darling woman's everyday life?"

"You thought driving her from the sanctity of her own home was justified? Do you honestly believe that terrorizing this young woman… this incredibly gifted, hard-working, _personal, deeply cherished friend of mine _was a tolerable course of action?"

Lynch had still not managed to utter a sound. His eyes were getting larger and his entire body began to shake. Mr. Garth steepled his fingertips together, as his eyes bored into the terrified eyes of Lynch, he said, "I think it's important for you to learn that is not… in any way, shape or form… acceptable. Not by _any _means."

Mr. Garth's voice had not raised a decibel. He hadn't stood; he hadn't made a move of any sort. Even so, Sookie could not suppress the involuntary shudder his words drew from her. That shudder was all it took to horrify Lynch to his very core. Before she could mine any information from his thoughts, Mr. Garth, Frank and the two 'gentlemen' disappeared before them.

Sookie was briefly startled, but couldn't help but wonder why… it was becoming a regular thing or so it seemed. Abruptly she turned to Joe and whispered anxiously, "Oh no! He won't… kill them will he? Wait! No! Oh…!"

Sookie's mind was smack in the middle of a flurry of emotions. Trying to sort through them, she was struggling hard then Joe sat in front of her and took her hands in his. He gave them a very reassuring squeeze. "Dearest Sookie… look at me please."

She turned her worried eyes to his. "First… Mr. Garth will not hurt either man, much." Sookie closed her eyes, the image of Joe, the razor and Del trotted out front and center in her brain. "Sookie…" She opened her eyes, searching his almost desperately, hoping for a sentence that would banish the chilling thoughts rolling through her mind.

"Sookie… I have been asked by Mr. Garth to explain what's happening right now."

Sookie barely whispered, "Um, okay…"

"Mr. Garth now understands and accepts your emotional need to ensure that others suffer little, or not at all. He was extremely distressed at your reaction to what you witnessed with Del. Bearing that in mind, Mr. Garth has deemed that those two will become aware of a force and situation they cannot circumvent. He absolutely will _not_ harm them permanently, nor will they be mortally wounded. They may be subjected to circumstances in which they will learn about things they stupidly believed didn't apply to them or believed would have no consequence… but this as far as it will be taken. They _will learn _from their mistakes."

Joe released one of her hands and lifted her chin so he could look directly into his eyes. "My dear, they will be made to see that they made foolish choices, after which, I can assure you that there will be no reason for you to fear returning to your home."

With that Sookie smiled, a little hesitant at first but then with a good measure of relief. "Thank you Joe, will I be able to thank Mr. Garth in person before we leave?"

Joe beamed at her, "You certainly will my dear… he wanted to extend a brunch invitation to you for Sunday, would that work?"

Sookie turned to look at Bill and he gave her a smile and a nod. "We'll just return to Bon Temps after sunset Sunday evening."

Sookie turned her eyes back to Joe and said, "I'd love to!"

With that they all stood and Joe gave them a large, knowing smile and said. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Bowed his head and winked out of sight. Sookie sat there looking at where he'd stood nanoseconds before and gave her head a slight shake. "You know… that's still kinda creepy."

Bill gave her a fangy smile and then pounced on her like a jungle cat.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was lying on the big bed naked and so relaxed she felt as if she didn't have a bone in her body. Bill lay beside her, a satisfied smile gracing his lips. Sookie felt something on her neck and managed to raise her hand, her fingertips came away with fresh blood. "Honey?"

Bill glanced at her, pierced a finger and touched the wounds on her throat, healing them instantaneously. "Thanks…" she murmured as she shifted to her side and he drew her into his embrace. She sighed a contented sigh and snuggled closer. She had a thought that put a little frown on her face. "What time is it? Where are the kids?"

Bill patted her back absently and said, "It's around 4 AM but they returned home about an hour ago. They've gone to bed already but I assume they had a wonderful time."

Sookie had brief sensation of embarrassment when it dawned on her that most likely she would have been screaming in sexual release…

Bill, feeling the quick surge, chuckled and whispered, "Sound-proofed, remember?"

Relief flooded Sookie's mind. Only to be replaced with a healthy dose of lust. Her private self still throbbed with fully released passion, but as always… it took just a single thought to reignite the fire so recently extinguished. Bill was aware of it almost before she was… he rolled her over and was carefully pushing her thighs apart to grant him access.

As he bent to kiss her… and to also reenter her warm, wet perfection, she placed her hands flat on his chest and whispered, "Wait…"

He supported himself above her, a look of concern and one of mischief evident in his azure eyes. "Anything you wish sweetheart." He smiled and cocked his head to one side. When he saw there was no indication of something being wrong he grinned and said, "What are you thinking Sookie?" He said it in the liquid silk voice Sookie could not resist. He brought his lips to her face and planted numerous kisses on it.

Supporting his weight with one hand, he took the other and casually and carefully rolled one of her pert nipples between his fingers. With a sharp intake of breath, her heart quickened and she whispered, "Oh…" she began to feel the pull of her passion taking over her thoughts, over her body… she wanted it to feel like this more and more… she couldn't hold back a moan.

Slowly Bill rolled, pulling her with him, very lovingly, he ran his hands across her thighs, his fingers gently moved her legs apart so she found herself straddling him, but as he moved to slip inside her, she scooted forward. His fingers hesitated for a second and he eyed her with curiosity. She didn't look like she was in pain, or upset, there wasn't even a look of concern on her face. She looked almost fluid, sated, her eyes shone with light seemingly reflected from the passionate fire deep within. "Sweetheart?" he asked lightheartedly. "Is there something the matter?" His hands slowly stroked her lower back, delicately drawing his fingertips and hands to the sweet cup of her bottom.

She smiled a lovely lazy smile and said, "No… I was just thinking about… something." Her fingers made circles on his chest; she curled his dark hair around her fingers. Bill slowly realized that she was blushing, not simply flushed from their activities. It occurred to him that she was thinking about something she was feeling embarrassed about. He wisely, stayed quiet. Content to stroke her skin, warm and satin smooth… her breasts soft, the nipples hard. Hoping to relax her, and of course because he couldn't resist, he lifted his head and slowly licked her nipple, then drew her breast into his mouth, using care to keep from drawing blood with his fangs. She ran her fingers into his hair and held his head in place for a moment.

He couldn't say for sure if he felt a moment of confusion in their bond or if he was just tuned in so deeply to her movements, her emotions… but he became almost painfully aware that there was an inner debate going on and he couldn't, in all good conscious ignore whatever it was. In a swift move, he pulled himself to a sitting position, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She no longer straddled him but rather was sitting on his lap with his arms around her, her head on his shoulder. He felt and heard a tiny sigh escape her.

Bill waited. He wanted to know what she feeling, thinking… If he still needed to breathe… he would have been holding his breath in anticipation. He was patient by nature and he knew he didn't have to ask. She'd speak… she was just working her way up to it. He again felt a flush of embarrassment and he knew he needed to reassure her. He gently rotated her so he could see her face, her eyes were cast downward… her cheeks flaming red.

"Sookie? Darling? What's…"

She suddenly propelled herself off his lap and stood, "Let's take a shower!" She said with a voice that sounded falsely light in tone. She held her hand out to him, beckoning him to join her. Instead, he grasped hold of her hand and pulled her back to him. "Not until you tell me why you're so uneasy." He said in a firm, but gentle tone of voice. She glanced at his face then dropped her eyes quickly.

"Oh gees…" she said in a voice so soft only a vampire could hear. In the same whisper she said as she shook her head back and forth as if denying she was saying the words out loud. "I sort of heard something… and. No." she firmly gave her head a decisive shake and tried to pull away and stand. "It's nothing!"

She made it off his lap but not the bed. He pulled her back and said with complete sincerity and even deeper conviction, "Sookie, I want you to tell me this very instant…" One look in her eyes, halted his firm words and softened his voice, his face, his hands… he kissed her cheek and held her hands in his, then he whispered, "Sweetheart, please…?"

She sighed as if she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Do I make you happy?" her eyes searched his face as if she were expecting to see negativity there.

"What? Sweetheart! How can you think otherwise?" he had been expecting a number of things… this was not one of them. "Sookie… what's prompted this?"

She sat very still for a moment before saying. "Did you know that three of the "wives" and one husband aren't around anymore?"

Bill's brow knitted in confusion for a moment. "Three wiv…" then her words made sense to him. "Sookie… first, you know they weren't really wives correct?"

She nodded but said, "Well yes, but… they were with them for a long time and getting older and… I heard someone think that they'd become boring… maybe, and I wondered what would happen if…" Her voice trailed off.

An idea bloomed in his thoughts, "Sweetheart, may I ask you something?"

After a slight hesitation, she nodded her agreement, still unable to look him in the eyes. He was shocked to feel something similar to dread rolling off her!

"Were you trying to get up the courage to ask me to do something… ah, new? While we were… making love? Are you truly worried that I'll find you boring?"

Sookie's face burned red to the roots of her hair, she barely nodded but he caught the movement and pulled her into his arms, cradling her close to his muscular chest. Partly because he wanted to soothe her but also because he was having a very hard time not smiling. It was such a Sookie-thing. Even after all this time, she worried he would tire of and subsequently, discard her.

Try as he might, he couldn't hold back the low chuckle that issued from deep within his chest. Before she could become angry at his mirth, he swung her around and sweetly and most carefully settled her warmth and sensual wetness on his eagerly awaiting self. She gasped with a mixture of shock and desire. Her eyes searched his… searching for answers, for the truth… for the desire… she saw it all and she smiled.

"Sookie…. He tipped his head downward to catch her eyes fully, "Do you believe I could ever find us boring? Especially when we're like this?" He kissed her gently, drew back, smiled and placed his hands on his hips and just as he was about to move her she said, "No." with just the slightest trace of a smile on her lips.

His eyes widened as she took his wrists in her hands and brought them up over his head holding them in place against the headboard. Her eyes told him she was serious so he offered no resistance. Holding his arms above him with one hand she reached around herself and cupped him, pulling his jewels close to her warm bottom as she gently caressed them and she began sliding her hips toward him, the quickly away. He drew in a startled breath, so fast that it was almost a hiss. She repeated the movement, slow and then the final move almost a snap of her hips. She moved on him and she let go of his wrists but put her hand on his left bicep, using it to steady herself as she moved slightly faster. He kept his arms above him as if she had him pinned there.

He couldn't help but moan as she moved her hips in first the gentle, then sharp and deliberate movements. Her hand continued cupping him, applying pressure then releasing almost immediately. He wanted her to move faster and he began to move against her. She squeezed his arm hard and he met her eyes. "Let me do this…" she breathed.

Her lips sought his and her tongue slipped past his lips and the tip of it searched for those two tender spots… she found them and his groan was almost pain-like as she delicately probed that area on the roof of his mouth from which his fangs descended. She took her hand from his bicep and held his chin, her mouth hungrily on his… she licked his fangs, she licked the roof of his mouth, making sure she flicked those spots every now and again… she sucked his tongue and released it and caressed it with her own.

Bill moaned… a deeply felt, rumbling moan. He wasn't sure if it was possible but it felt as though his length was growing even larger than he'd ever been, she was engulfing his senses totally. He was unable to separate the sensations of his mouth, his length or his cupped jewels but he knew what was _going_ to happen and he knew it would be soon…

Sookie could feel him getting tighter, her cupped hand felt him drawing upward as he neared the final release. She tasted blood in her mouth… her tongue or lip had been nicked and it was then that she began to abandon her slow, agonizing assault on him. She pulled her face away from his and pulled his arms down, placing his hands on her breasts, her chest heaving with the effort of holding back…

She looked into his eyes… she drank in every emotion within those rich and vibrant, cobalt eyes and with a quick snap of her hips she moved even faster and at that moment… the moment she knew how close she was to tumbling… she snatched his lower lips between her teeth and bit just enough to draw blood. She flicked her tongue across the tiny wound and quickly drew back so he could see the blood on her lips…

With her eyes burning into his she touched a finger to the blood… trailed the blood on her finger, down her throat… then tilted her chin so far back that he felt the ends of her hair sweeping across his jewels as they rode tight against her sweet bottom.

He bit.

She screamed.

And with one more snap of her hips, Bill found himself utterly and completely consumed in the power of the orgasm that tore through them both.

**XxXxX**

Sookie and Bill were in the shower, he was helping her rinse conditioner from her hair, she was trying to stay awake. He felt her feet slip on the tiles and he held her to him as he reached over and turned off the shower heads. She was so limp he knew she'd fallen asleep.

He picked her up and exited the shower, grabbing towels as he walked to the bedroom. He spun a towel around her body, then sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her dripping hair in the other. He laid her down, carefully, as if she were a web of spun glass. He gently dried her, pulling the covers over her so she wouldn't get chilled. He went to the closet and chose a nightgown and swiftly got it on her.

He then squeezed her towel-wrapped hair with enough force to almost remove all the wetness. He returned to the bathroom for a dry towel and her comb. He removed the last of the dampness from her hair, using great care not to tug or pull it, then finally drew her comb through it until there were no tangles. He yawned. He suspected the sun was already up but a few minutes but he carried the towels back to the bathroom and then walked into the closet, shook the folds out of a pair of sleep pants and stepped into them.

He crawled into bed and being careful not to wake her, pulled her to him, his arms snug across her. He quickly ran down a mental checklist and reassured himself that all his papers were ready for tomorrow night's meetings. His last thought was that he had to remember to call for an appointment with the Shreveport contact as soon as he woke and finally, he gave in to the pull of the day…

**XxXxX**

Sookie became aware very slowly. She could feel the heaviness of Bill's arm, the nearness of his body and she smiled even though she was unaware of it. Her mind flitted with coherent thought for a minute or two before she finally became fully aware. She stretched and yawned. Her smile broad and very contented as she felt the tingles, stings and quivers that confirmed that her night had been filled with magnificent lovemaking.

She was surprised to find herself wearing a nightie, then she thought a moment and touched her hair. It was soft and luxurious… no tangles, no sticky hairspray… she carefully rolled from under Bill's arm and giggled a little to herself. She wondered if other lovers of vampires found themselves in bed unaware after falling asleep in the shower… she sure seemed to do it often enough! She got up and limped a little on her way to the bathroom. Whoa… she really felt it now. She walked a little gingerly and by the time she'd used the bathroom, washed her face to wake up a little and brushed her teeth, she walked into the closet, trying to decide whether to just slip a robe on or get dressed. As she was already showered, she decided to get dressed.

A little while later she kissed Bill's forehead and quietly left the bedroom. She was surprised to discover the penthouse was very quiet. She glanced down the hall and the other bedroom doors were still closed. Was she the first one up? Odd. She walked into the living room and looked at the clock. It was just after noon, then she remembered that Bill said the concert-goers had returned around three, so it didn't feel so odd anymore. She walked to the kitchen and looked at the coffeemaker for a moment… then picked up the phone and ordered breakfast with an extra-large pot of coffee.

At most, two minutes later… Lori wheeled the little cart through the rear door. Sookie gave her a big smile and said, "YOU are a lifesaver!" She held out a mug as Lori uncovered the coffee pot and poured the coffee, leaving room for cream. Sookie then handed her another mug and said, "Sit down!" Lori gave Sookie a genuine smile and poured herself coffee and sat across from Sookie.

"Did you have a good time at your dinner last night?" Lori asked politely.

"Yes, it was very nice." Lori was the type of broadcaster that produced small bursts of information and it made Sookie feel more at ease that Lori felt comfortable around them. Lori was savoring the wonderful coffee and the relaxed situation just as much as Sookie was. For the next half hour or so, they shared small pieces of their lives… Lori was extremely curious about how Sookie managed a relationship with a vampire, and she was even more intrigued by Hoyt and Jessica, although she'd not yet been around to meet Jess.

Since she politely didn't bring it up, Sookie managed to steer the conversation around that way and Lori was both thrilled and fascinated. There was a reason for her interest other than just being curious… she'd actually met a young vampire a month or so back and they'd had a couple of "group dates" and she was considering accepting a solo date. She told Sookie about her plans and Lori was so thankful that she was able to talk to someone about it. Her family were of no help whatsoever. They didn't discourage it, but they weren't really supportive either. Her friend's reactions varied and it was upsetting to her that some of them were being so judgmental.

So Sookie and Lori drank the coffee and snacked on some of the mouth-watering pastries that were also on the tray about some of the general, and some finer points of a relationship with a vampire. Eventually they were joined by Hoyt, Beth and surprisingly enough… Jessica! She popped a TruBlood into the microwave and told Sookie she'd had so much fun the night before she couldn't relax enough to crash for the day!

Food and drinks were ordered quickly and they excitedly told Sookie that not only had they been provided tickets… but they had been VIP tickets and backstage passes! Sookie wasn't even phased about that and mentioned to them all that they needed to write actual thank you notes to be given to Joe and Rose. Hoyt was over the moon having spent the night before with the members of two of his most favorite bands ever and Jessica had become totally enamored of Billy Gibbons. Beth had been drawn to Gary Rossington. Sookie couldn't help but feel a little saddened when she heard that Beth was interested in the only original member of the band that had been her dad's favorite before he'd passed, but Sookie was certainly grateful that Beth had had the chance.

Breakfast arrived and Sookie used the distraction to fill up her coffee mug and head outside to finish reading the file Joe had given her. When she walked into the bedroom to get the file, she wasn't at all surprised to discover a beautiful Gucci laptop bag on the desk with the file on top of it. She picked up both and was surprised at the weight of the bag. A quick peek inside answered what she already knew, there was a laptop inside. Sookie just shook her head in wonderment and left the room.

She sat outside and sipped her coffee. There were birds and butterflies among the flowers, and she wondered idly how they knew to come so high. She sat there, her eyes closed against the bright sun. Her mind drifted over various thoughts. First and foremost was that the danger was now past. When the weekend was over, she could go back to Bon Temps, be in her own home and relax. She had nothing to fear… she could live her life, go back to her routines, her pleasures and do so without waiting for that frightening 'other shoe' to drop feeling.

As she sat there, the sun warming her skin, she could feel the knot of fear and uncertainty letting loose. She hadn't really given much thought to how different her life had been these past few months. Good Heavens! She thought… has it been that long? Her mind processed and inventoried the events she'd endured and she found herself feeling just a little proud. She couldn't help but feel that she'd really accomplished something tangible, something meaningful.

She finished her coffee and opened her designer laptop-briefcase and found the manual that came with the laptop. She knew of course that it was the best money could buy… now she just had to figure the damn thing out! She lifted the cover and found an envelope with her name on it. As she removed the papers and began paging through them she grinned. What a shocker… they explained in great detail how to access the company's research network, how to open email and files and lastly the name of the head of tech services that would be available to her 24/7 for any questions or instructions. With the sun dancing on her skin and hair, she turned the laptop on and was soon immersed in deciphering the intricacies of her latest adventure.

Figuring out how to setup her email.

**XxXxX**

As it turned out, Beth had actually been able to give her a number of pointers and it didn't take Sookie to figure out the basics. She was happy when she discovered the information in the file Joe had given her was already on the computer. She was sitting at the desk in the bedroom suite when Bill sat up and stretched. She'd been careful to have moved his things exactly as they'd been laid out. She told him this when a look of concern crossed his face when he saw her at the desk.

She stood and walked into his embrace and he kissed her passionately and she gave him a little laugh and said, "You are such a tease! You know darn well you can't waste any time tonight!"

He kissed her again, his tongue seeking hers, as if he had all the time in the world. He pressed her into him and she could feel him stirring against her. With his other hand he massaged her bottom, giving it a soft pinch as he released her. "Bill!" she protested when he let her come up for air.

With a mischievous chuckle and gleam in his eyes, he smiled and said, "I'm hoping you'll want to be awake when I return before morning."

Sookie smacked him in the chest and said, "You are terrible!" he just dodged out of her reach and headed to the bathroom for the shower. He turned at the doorway and said with a wicked grin, "I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

He had the water warm by the time the last of her clothes hit the floor.

**An interesting night for some…**

Sookie found herself alone in the penthouse. The kids had gone out for the evening and with Bill gone for the night, she sat down with the computer and a pad to write notes on. She found herself quite curious about the file and wondered why Joe had decided to give her this particular file, all things considered. Their hope was for her to determine if the man in question was committing insurance fraud. She found that laughably ironic.

He was a policy holder of their insurance division, LMIC. What concerned them was the fact that after nearly five years of being insured by them, he'd suddenly had a streak of bad luck. A streak that had cost Louisiana Mutual Insurance Company nearly three-quarters of a million dollars in payouts in the last seven and a half months.

Mark Cushing was a 58-year-old widower that owned a real estate development and construction company. He was headquartered out of the small town of Red Chute, Louisiana, but it was basically a place to have mail delivered with a small upstairs apartment. He was a hands-on business owner and he had developments and construction sites over a large areas of Northern Louisiana. He often lived in one of his construction trailers at various builds. Sookie found it curious that he was almost nomadic in nature.

The first incident was an act of vandalism at one of his worksites near Benton, north of Shreveport. Someone had gained entrance to the work site and cut numerous hydraulic hoses on some of large equipment. It was clearly not the type of vandalism done by kids. Kids' sprayed graffiti, broke windows and other nuisances… but the hoses that were cut were not only some of the most expensive to replace but also those that had to be specially ordered. They were not the type of hoses most dealers kept on hand simply _because _of their cost!

That payout totaled several thousands of dollars for just the hoses and subsequent repairs that had to be made to the machinery as a result of unknowingly starting and attempting to use the machines before the problem was discovered. Another several thousand was paid out to the crew for lost time wages, per diems and lodging expenses.

The police investigation turned up no leads even though there was speculation that it was the work of people upset about the area in which the development was being built. There had been some local opposition, but potential suspects within that group were quickly and easily cleared. The police were immediately suspicious because of the specific nature of the damage done. It was a crime that often times led to it being perpetrated by an inside man, so to speak. However, since they were unable to come up with a viable suspect, the investigation stalled. Cushing hired a private security firm to have someone onsite after the work ended for the day until the next morning. There were no more incidents and the project came in on time.

It was just a few weeks later when the 'office' of Cushing Construction & Development burned to the ground in an overnight fire. What Cushing told police at that point was chilling. Anyone who knew anything about his business, knew he slept in the small apartment on the upper floor of the building when not at a jobsite. Luckily for Mark Cushing, an unexpected delay kept him from driving to Red Chute that night, the unlucky part came initially by way of no one being able to verify this as he'd done what he always did… slept onsite.

The fire marshal wasted no time and immediately declared the fire arson. The concentration of accelerants were discovered to be the heaviest along every route of escape. It clearly made the fire appear as an attempted murder. The police had to seriously consider Mark as the target and he was extremely lucky not to have been killed. The building was declared a total loss and while the complete payout on the building was in flux due to the arson determination… that changed upon the revelation of a failed murder attempt, the insurance had to pay for the subsequent rents of both a new office and an apartment until final determination.

The fire marshal did a quiet investigation into Mark Cushing… they couldn't deny that he was a prime suspect, and one of Joe's investigators had also worked behind the scenes. They all reached the same conclusion… Cushing had been exactly where he'd said he was and when. A person that lived a short way from the jobsite confirmed that he saw Cushing's truck and lights on in the trailer when he was walking his dog.

A check into Cushing's financial history revealed nothing to raise any red flags. No large withdrawals, no large payouts of any kind… no cash withdrawals from his credit cards, no unexplained big money in. To the best of any of the investigator's guesses… Cushing had never even stepped foot in a place that had any form of gambling. The only conclusion was that if it had been arson for hire… he pulled it off without a trace.

Once those conclusions had been reached, LMIC paid out and he purchased a small building in Shreveport much like the one that had burned... Office space and modest living quarters. The biggest difference, was that he now had the office staffed with an assistant and regular hours of operation. The investigator for LMIC was only too aware that this was a direct result of the insurance money. Prior to those incidents, Cushing would have lost at least 50% of his profit or more to pay for the overhead of running a working office. Thanks to the insurance payouts… he started out in the black across the board.

LMIC couldn't prove any hint of wrongdoing, so they had no choice but to pay.

The final straw for LMIC came after an explosion at a construction site near Bossier City. Five of the seven pieces of heavy equipment being used there were a complete loss. Replacement values were close to $250,000.00 plus numerous other incidentals LMIC was responsible for. The fire marshals, and the ATF were stymied. They combed every speck of dirt, every inch of the debris and found… nothing.

They were unable to come to any logical conclusion. Sadly, the only thing they found in any quantity was remnants of diesel fuel and gasoline. Standard for any jobsite that utilized heavy equipment and gas powered generators. The Bossier site had many.

The ATF even conferred with Homeland Security. Had they possibly come across some new sort of explosive? Was there something that had been developed, who-knew-where, that was able to mask its chemical signature? After an extensive Federal investigation, the ATF reluctantly signed off on the cause of the explosion as accidental, non-specific.

It was the last thing LMIC wanted to hear. They paid out but suspended anymore payouts to Cushing and revoked his coverage. He lost it when informed of the decision and demanded a meeting. He showed up in a fury that ended up with security being called to the conference room. Because of his actions, they told him that unless he left immediately and without further incident… they were cancelling every policy he had with them right down to the insurance on his truck.

Mark Cushing left angry and determined to shop around for a new insurance provider. He was stunned to discover two things, first… most insurance companies wouldn't even give him a quote in light of his recent problems and second… the two that did, gave him pricing quotes so high that the only place he would land at each and every site he had going at this time, would be squarely and deeply in the red. As it stood, he couldn't have a single worker so much as blinking at a jobsite because he had no coverage. He was the absolute epitome of being between a rock and a hard place. Unless he was able to work something out with LMIC… his company would be gone for good in a matter of weeks.

By the time Sookie reviewed the notes she'd written, there was one thing she couldn't stop thinking about. If the United States government couldn't find a cause… (and she out and out r_efused_ to speculate just how the federal investigation results had been attained by Joe!) considering they had included exhaustive financial records reviews, assets and the like… what could be behind the problem? It made no sense whatsoever.

This, Sookie understood fully now, is where she came in. Joe had given her a memo which outlined their idea. Basically, it was because Cushing was in a position that would break him completely. He had called numerous times to set up an appointment to meet with them to discuss further options. They wanted Sookie in the meeting to determine what his motives were.

They were certain that he was so distressed at this point, she might be able to hear him thinking about how or perhaps _why_ these things were happening. Sookie found the idea intriguing. She also couldn't help but feel a little excited by it too. She was already forming questions in her mind that she thought might get Cushing thinking about the very thing they were hoping to uncover. She glanced at the clock… it was too late now to call Joe but she could hardly wait.

She wished Bill was here right now… it occurred to her that he'd been right. She could do this! She felt a little surge of pride… it wasn't like she'd cured some dreaded disease or something but still, this was significant! If she was able to sit in on this meeting and discover the root of the problem, she'd be saving Mr. Garth's company huge amounts of money. She couldn't help but worry a bit too. What if Cushing didn't think about what he'd done? Or what if he hadn't actually done something wrong in the first place? What if she wasn't able to tell them anything more than they already knew?

Would they still think of her as important tool to help them to discern weaknesses or falsehoods? Sookie knew only too well that people didn't sit around thinking about the bad stuff they did every moment. Although… they had a point. Cushing was under great duress right now, this could indeed be the perfect time to meet with him. She spent the next half hour working on a memo to Joe with her observations, suggestions and ideas for questions that might be helpful to her by stimulating a mental response in Cushing.

She picked up the pad of paper and read the steps Beth had written out for her to refer to, so she could send her memo. Sookie grinned the entire time she composed the reasoning for the ideas listed and when she hit the 'send' button she was on cloud nine! Her first official memo… wow.

**XxXxX**

Jessica wasn't quite sure how this whole idea had been agreed upon… the heavy bass beat emanating from the club was apparent even to the others. She was nervous and Hoyt could tell, he hung back a little and whispered, "Jessie… we can just split you know…"

She gave him a half smile and said, "No, it's okay. Besides I promised them it was a good way for Lori to meet with her vampire."

They'd been to a few other clubs and at one there had been a vampire tending bar. It started a conversation that had ended with Lori mentioning there was a vampire she was interested in and before Jess knew it, it was decided that if they were ever going to have enough nerve to go to a vampire bar it was with Jessica. This was how Jessica found herself standing outside in Fangtasia waiting to get in. She was hoping that whoever was working the door would refuse her entrance and then the whole plan would be called off… but she also knew that everyone else was old enough to get in and seeing as she couldn't drink alcohol it was more or less a moot point.

They reached the front of the line and Pam was working the door. Damn. Pam cocked an eyebrow. It was the closest Pam ever got to flat-out-jaw-dropping and Jess groaned in her mind. There was no way she'd be able to keep Bill in the dark now. Damn!

"Hello Jessica… it's been awhile." Pam drawled.

"Um, hi Pam."

"Who are your tasty looking friends?" Pam dropped fang and everyone other than Hoyt flinched at the sight. She made it worse by smiling at the startled group.

Just as Jessica was about to suggest that they leave Pam unclipped the blood red velvet rope and gestured the group forward with a sweep of her arm. Jessica closed her eyes for a millisecond and wished yet again that she hadn't agreed to this. Once inside, even Hoyt was a little apprehensive. The atmosphere was charged to say the least and while Jess couldn't help but wonder what he thought it would look like… she was a little surprised by his response.

She spotted a booth where she hoped she could remain out of view for the most part and Lori was looking for 'her' vampire. She found him and Lori walked over to him to say hello. He was obviously quite startled upon seeing her here at Fangtasia. She tried to remain inconspicuous when Lori gestured toward the booth, but he recognized her and gave her a little wave. She just slumped in her seat and wondered if Bill would ever forgive her for this one. She slumped even further when she saw Lori was bringing him vampire to the table. Oh… shit.

**XxXxX**

Bill glanced surreptitiously at his watch. If he'd been human, he would have probably fallen asleep by now. Bill was feeling an odd mix of feelings, he knew one was clearly Sookie, and she seemed elated. Jessica however was feeling very conflicted. He knew almost instantly that she was doing something she knew she shouldn't be doing. Well, there wasn't anything he could do at the moment and he just hoped it wouldn't be something that wouldn't become known to anyone here at the AVL Conference. That wouldn't be good and he'd explained that to her. It seemed he may have to speak to her again. He shook his head a tic and turned his attention back to the issue at hand… which was annoyingly, one of the most boring presentations he'd ever heard in his life!

**XxXxX**

Lori walked up to the table and introduced Gustav to her friends. When she introduced Jessica she gave a small smile and said, "Ah, we've met." Hoyt gave her an odd look before saying hello along with the rest. Then Gustav heard something they did not, except for Jess. Gustav had just been ordered to come to Eric. He excused himself quickly and left.

Jessica had made a seriously stupid mistake in assuming that Eric would either not be here tonight or would not know she was… just as she was about to suggest they leave when the waitress stepped up to the table, smiled and said, "May I take your order? And all of your selections tonight are on Master Eric."

While the group happily accepted the offer and set about ordering Jessica couldn't help but ponder how much trouble she was in. She just wasn't sure who would be worse, Sookie, Bill or Eric. She shuddered visibly and Hoyt looked at her, then leaned over and whispered, "What's the matter, baby doll?"

Jessica looked at him with sad eyes and whispered back, "I shouldn't be here."

Hoyt frowned, not understanding her discomfort. "Why in the world not?"

Jess just gave him the best smile she could manage and wondered if she should try talking Hoyt into leaving now or try and call Bill and tell him where she was. The others were taking in the atmosphere of Fangtasia and thought they were pretty funny making fun of the obvious tourists, the pitiful fangbangers and the wanna-be's… In a small way Jessica was a little miffed at their laughter… they wouldn't be here at all if she hadn't been along with it and Jess couldn't help but wonder if it might get any or all of them in more trouble than she could handle.

She watched Pam walk across the room to where Eric sat on his 'throne' she was afraid to look his way. She clearly heard Pam & Eric talking in "Viking" as she had called it… it always made her mad as hell when they'd done it when she'd stayed with them. She glanced up and beating or not… her heart dropped to her feet when she saw Eric stand…

Then she heard his words… "Ah, sweet, sweet Jessica." He wasn't smiling as he walked toward them.

**XxXxX**

Sookie took a long hot shower, dried off and before she slipped into her robe, she rubbed lotion on her body, rubbing the remainder into her hands. She wiped steam from the mirror and carefully plucked a few stray eyebrows, then used her favorite moisturizer on her face.

She unwound her hair from the fluffy towel and combed through it. She'd used her once a week deep conditioner and her hair felt like wet satin. She got out the hair dryer and plugged her hot rollers in so they'd heat while she dried her hair. Once her hair was dry and wrapped around the rollers, she very meticulously applied her makeup. She'd paid attention when Vivian had told her how to do her makeup the way she'd done for the Thursday night greeting dinner.

She put the eyeliner on in the same manner and very carefully blended the eye shadow to give her the beautiful illusion of the 'smoky eye' and when she took a step back to look at herself she was happy with the results. By then the curlers were cooled and she slowly unrolled them letting the curls fall and set. Once her hair was cooled she carefully combed through the locks of thick blond hair and transformed them into cascading waves.

She left the bathroom and went to the walk-in closet. She reached up and pushed some things on the clothes rod aside to reveal what she'd concealed there earlier in the day while Bill was at rest. She'd gone to the mall after she'd finished with the laptop. She hit up a Vicki's for something special to surprise Bill with. She'd debated for close to a half hour, much to the saleswoman's impatience trying to decide between a classically wicked, black and red satin Merry Widow with garters and fishnet stockings or an exquisite pearl gray, silk, floor-length peignoir set. The nightgown was the color of a dove's breast and edged with pale lace. The wrapper was nearly sheer and shimmered like pearls.

The peignoir won out and she removed the gown from the bag and used her nail clipper to remove the tags. She slipped it over her head, careful not to muss her hair or makeup and smoothed it into place. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror and was happy with what she saw. She smiled when a thought flitted across her mind. She looked like one of those old movie stars from old Hollywood, like Veronica Lake or Rita Hayworth. She and Bill watched a lot of those movies together on the Classic Movies channel and she hoped he would make the connection too.

She went back to the bathroom and applied her lip gloss and lifted her gown to place just a drop of Bill's favorite perfume in his favorite spot… just above her belly button. She gave herself a little shiver just thinking about it! She gave her face and hair a quick once over. Content with what she saw, she made her way to the bedroom and moved the pillows so they would support her in a supine position but not so that she was lying flat. She glanced at the clock and calculated quickly. If his meetings didn't run over he should be back in about forty-five minutes, an hour on the outside. She hoped with luck he would be back in time to appreciate his little surprise. She picked up her novel, leaned back against the pillows and hoped with all her heart that he'd be there soon.

**XxXxX**

When Eric reached their table he was in full, "Fun & Fabulous Vampire" mode as Jess thought of it. Jessica made herself smile and act politely, the others were a mixture of impressed, slightly frightened and Nick was being stupidly cocky. They had no earthly idea that they were seeing Eric Northman at his most lethal. But she knew and it truly dawned on her that she had knowingly put herself, Hoyt and their new friends in one of the most dangerous situations they would ever face. After a few seconds of inane small talk Eric told them to enjoy their evening and walked away.

Jessica gripped Hoyt's hand under the table, squeezing harder than she intended, he turned his head quickly toward her face but seeing the look in her eyes, he didn't speak. He knew that everything she'd ever told him about Eric was the truth and that they were all in a bad fix.

Hoyt took a big swig of his beer and said, "Hey y'all… let's head on out. Lori's friend is working and it's been kinda a long day for me… 'sides, I promised Bill I'd have Jessica back by a reasonable time…"

But his suggestion fell on deaf ears and Hoyt turned back to Jessica, his eyes searching hers for a solution. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Come on you guys… Hoyt's right, we should go."

Judy, Nick and Lori all booed the idea but Beth looked carefully at Hoyt and Jess. "Come on you guys… Jess is right, let's go."

Nick said, "Hey if you guys wanna split go ahead! I'm thinking that brunette vamp over there's been giving me the eye, he leaned forward and stage-whispered, "I might be getting lucky tonight!" Jess noticed the brunette's lips curve into a smile when she heard his words and Jessica knew it was more likely that she'd have him as a tasty snack and then glamour him from recalling it. If he survived that was!

Beth made her mind up, "Well… I'm calling it a night too. She gave Nick a little shove so he'd stand up and let her out, Judy pouted but stood and let Hoyt and Jess slide out of the booth. Jessica was going to ask them again when she saw Eric speaking in yet another language she didn't know to one of the bouncers. She quickly pulled her cell from her jeans and moved herself in front of Beth, shoving it into the front pocket of Beth's jeans. She threw her arm around her and said, "Come on… let's get your drunk ass home! Or you'll just be calling us to come back and get you anyway!" Jess put her lips to Beth's ear and hissed, "Speed dial one."

Beth giggled and threw her arm around Hoyt's waist and said, "Come on big guy! Maybe I'll let the two of you put me to bed!" Hoyt looked properly shocked and Beth laughed a little bit genuinely when she saw his face and they headed to the door.

Once outside they quickly made their way to Beth's car, she unlocked the doors and was about to get into the driver's seat when suddenly Eric was standing next to her, holding her keys in his hand, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Jessica! Were you going to let this lovely young woman drive after being so concerned with getting her home safely?" At that moment the bouncer he'd been talking to inside the club was alongside Hoyt and another stood by her side.

"Or is it that your friend here isn't quite as impaired as she seems? Hmm… what to do?" Eric cocked his head to the left as if searching his mind for the answer.

Jessica knew exactly what that meant and right now her only hope was to get Beth safely away. She kept her face calm and said, "Well… once she got some fresh air she seemed better, we thought she was okay to drive…" Jessica shrugged her shoulders as if to convey it was no big deal.

Eric regarded her for a moment than said, "What about it, my dear? Do you feel confident in your ability to drive safely?"

Beth was sure the wrong answer would be dangerous so she went with the lie, "Well, prob'ly not but then… it doesn't matter all that much 'cuz my Dad's the Chief of D's" She let a little giggle loose. Clapped her hands over her mouth and said through them, "Oh yeah… I'm not 'spose to tell people that all the time!" She giggled again behind her hands and let her body sway just the slightest bit.

Eric frowned and said with skepticism, "What exactly is a Chief of D's? Was it?"

Beth craned her head around and said, "Oh shit… I've done it now. Um… he the ah… chief of the detectives… in Shreveport… you know the poli…"

"Yes, I understand." Eric pushed her upright as Beth rocked back on her heels and bumped Eric's chest with her shoulders. She stared up into his face high above her and said with a dash of awe, "Whoa…you're big!" then she burped.

Eric's nose wrinkled in distaste and he tossed Hoyt her car keys. "Please see the ladies safely home Mr. Foreignberry is it?"

Hoyt said, "Yes sir, I will…" with as much feigned embarrassment and manners as he could. He hurried around to the driver's side and helped Beth into the backseat. Jessica opened the door on her side, expecting the bouncer to grab her at any second but Eric just stared over the roof of the car and gave Jessica a hard look. She flicked her eyes downward and when she brought them up again all three were gone. Relief flooded through her and she jumped into the car and told Hoyt to drive. After a few minutes, Beth touched Jessica's shoulder and she yelped in surprise.

Beth said, "Sorry…" and gave Jessica her phone.

Jessica smiled at her and said, "That was brilliant… telling him your Dad was a cop. Most people can't lie to Eric."

Beth laughed a little and said, "I wasn't lying."

Hoyt cut his eyes to hers in the rearview mirror and Jess turned in the seat and screeched, "What?"

"Guilty… Ooo… that reminds me." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1, when the operator answered Beth said, "There are three minors in Fangtasia and somebody at the bar told them they could drink free all night."

She punched the off button and then hit her speed dial, when Judy answered she didn't mince words, "There's gonna be a raid there in a minute or two… get out!"

She slapped her phone shut and smiled at the dumbstruck Jessica. "At least we know they'll all get home safely too!"

Jessica leaned her head back on the head rest and groaned, "When Bill finds out I was in there! Shit! I'm in _so_ much freaking trouble!"

Beth sat back and said, "So don't tell him."

"Trust me," Jess bemoaned "He probably already knows."

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

Hoyt reached over and took Jessica's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry babe, I'll tell him I thought it would be okay with me along."

"Well… at this point all I can hope for is that either he's already home and won't want to talk about it tonight or we get there first and get settled in before he gets back!"

Beth piped up as her cell rang, "I won't let you take the fall alone you guys… I'm just as guilty, oh cool it's Judy… Hey! You outta there? Oh, thank God! There was some nasty shit going down and I didn't want you guys caught up in it… okay, talk to you tomorrow."

"They're all okay?" Hoyt asked.

"Yeah they were just getting into the car when they heard the sirens. They just slid down and waited until all the cops bailed out and into the club, then they drove away."

Jessica felt the knot of tension she was feeling unravel when she was sure the others were safe. Now all she hoped for was to avoid Bill tonight and she'd worry about everything else tomorrow night. She saw Hoyt glancing her way more than once and she gave his hand a soft squeeze. She looked at him and he gave her a wink and a grin, and Jess relaxed completely.

**XxXxX**

Bill pulled his car into the parking garage and parked, retrieved his briefcase from the front seat and became aware of Eric. He straightened and pushed the button on the fob to lock the car.

"Hello Eric."

"Hello Bill, it's been awhile. Just getting home from your AVL meetings? That must leave Sookie with a great deal of time on her hands."

Bill gave Eric a look of disdain, then walked toward the lobby. "Eric, it's late, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes… as a matter of fact there is… please ask your progeny to stay away from Fangtasia, with or without her friends… she's a distraction."

"I'll make sure she knows." Bill said evenly, then with a small smirk said, "Anything else?" as he stared at Eric almost daring him to continue. He found it very satisfying when Eric backed off with a shake of his head then turned and disappeared from sight.

Bill entered the lobby and boarded the elevator. As the elevator rose Bill wondered if he should kill Jessica or not. By the time the doors opened he decided he just wanted to lay beside Sookie and watch her sleep. He'd deal with Jessica tomorrow night.

Bill opened the door to the bedroom and couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open. She was a vision of beauty. Her hair was full and wavy, her lips, parted slightly in sleep, they had a shine to them that made him want to kiss them desperately. She was wearing a flowing gown and it shimmered almost opalescence in the soft light of the bedside lamp. Sookie had evidently been hoping to surprise him and she'd succeeded. She'd fallen asleep and he closed the door quietly behind him.

He set his case down and pulled at his tie. He slipped out of his jacket and pulled his tie off. He slowly undressed, all the while he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was already throbbing with the thought of running his hand up her thighs, across her breasts, the gown was gorgeous and her hair and those long dark lashes reminded him of a movie star. Even after seeing her so breathtakingly gorgeous just the other night… he was still completely taken off guard by her exquisite beauty.

He was so torn, as badly as he wanted her right now he couldn't help but be aware that she was clearly tired. He almost sighed. He walked to the bathroom and took his sleep pants off the hook by the door. He put them on and walked back to the bedroom and walked around the far side to get in. He moved as carefully as he could so he wouldn't disturb her, then stopped. He walked to the desk and took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a few lines.

He folded the note and tucked it near her pillow. Her hair sparkled in the low lighting. He leaned in closely and laid a kiss on her temple. His nose caught a whiff of perfume and he smiled… he followed the scent and it led him to her middle… he felt a jolt of pleasure and his mind warred over waking her by making love to her or just letting her sleep. Then she slipped her fingers in his hair and whispered, "Hi baby…"

He moved so her was above her and gazed into her sleepy, dreamy eyes… "I'm sorry I was late dear heart… his brushed her lips lightly against hers, "You look absolutely magnificent darling." His fingers grazed her lightly, his hand moving up her bodice until he lightly traced the contours of her breast. His fangs dropped with a snick as he felt her nipple harden under his fingers.

Her hand slipped to the back of his neck and she applied gentle pressure drawing his face to hers. Their lips touched, he could feel her warm, sweet breath on his lips and tongue. She lifted her head slightly and her tongue touched his gently and softly… she turned her face just a bit and she flicked the roof of his mouth and she caressed the sensitive spots behind his fangs and the feeling was so sublime he felt it race down his entire body. He was shaking with need and she kissed him deeper, sucking his lower lip… nipping it carefully… making him moan.

She released his mouth and trailed her tongue down his throat, kissing him at the hollow at the base of his neck, sweeping her tongue lightly across one collarbone, then the other. Her hands rubbed his chest and belly and while her mouth sucked lightly at his nipple, her hand slipped into his sleep pants and when she took him in her hand he thought he'd not be able to hold back.

In a lightning fast move, he held her above him, he wanted her warmth and wet silkiness to surround him. But Sookie had other ideas… and while her movement wasn't as fast as his, there was a point she was making… she twisted away and slipped off the side of the bed, standing there, holding her hand out to him…

He couldn't help but be confused by this but she just fluttered her hand a bit and she smiled, "C'mon," she said in a low and sultry voice… "I've got something to show you."

Bill stood and she took his hand in hers and started for the door. He pulled back a little and said, "Sookie what? What if Jess…"

She gave him a naughty little half smile and whispered, "Trust me…" and squeezed his hand. She opened the door quietly and peered out, when she saw there were no lights other than faint slashes of simulated moonlight she opened the door and tugged him forward.

"Sookie!" he whispered urgently, "What are?"

Before he got an answer other than a smile she opened the door to the rooftop garden. There were little white twinkle lights in the foliage and a small table with a CD player and two wine glasses. A bottle of wine chilling in one bucket, a bottle of RB O Neg warming in another. He looked around in awe… it was beautiful.

She turned the CD player on and the music playing was a slow waltz, one of his favorites. She took the wine glass and carefully poured him a glass of his, then poured herself wine. She handed him his and said softly, "A toast…" she lifted her glass toward his.

"What are we toasting to sweetheart?"

"To you baby… for believing in me. Thank you."

With that they touched their glasses and took a sip.

Then Bill said, "Another toast… to you my darling Sookie…" he stepped forward then and touched his glass to hers as his arm slipped around her waist and drew her to him, "for loving me. Thank you."

Tears shimmered in her eyes and they sipped. He put his glass down then took hers from her hand, after setting it on the table he drew her into his arms. She put her hand in his and he settled his hand on her hip… Sookie swept up her gown and wrapper in her hand like a ball gown and they began to waltz smoothly among the flowers… the tiny lights in the trees. They danced arm in arm, they danced cheek to cheek…. He gave her tender kisses and he whispered loving words… They danced atop the roof until the moon began to set, then fell fast asleep in one another's arms as the sun broke across the horizon. Each dreaming of the other… while they slept the sweetest sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I hold no ownership over any of the characters belonging to C. Harris, A Ball and a host of others... I just enjoy making the characters have adventures that I want them to have! It is however, written for mature audiences!

**A Brand New Day**

Sookie woke up and found herself where she loved to be… in bed with Bill. She stretched like a cat in the sun, then carefully removed herself from Bill's arms. She brushed his mouth with a light kiss and headed for the bathroom. A short bit later Sookie was humming in the shower and thinking about the day ahead. She couldn't wait to get to her email, hoping she had a response from Joe.

Hoyt was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Sookie pored herself a cup as she asked how their evening out had been. Just then Beth shuffled in and Sookie poured her a cup too. Hoyt was a little quiet and Beth was much the same. Sookie debated listening in, then thought it was their information to share so she resisted the temptation. It didn't take long… they were all sitting at the table when Hoyt sighed and said, "Uh Sookie? We need to talk to you about somethin'."

"What's up?"

"Ah, well… last night we kinda… we sorta did…" Hoyt stumbled and tripped over his words and Beth chimed in.

"Sookie, we went to Fangtasia last night and it got sorta weird." She dropped her eyes to the table when Sookie registered surprise on her face.

"What? Why in the world would you go there for crying out loud! Hoyt, what were you thinking?"

"Well… Lori has been seeing this vampire that works there and we um, we thought… since, you know since Jessie knew the place and…" he floundered, gesturing with his hands.

Beth picked it up from there. "See, we figured with Jessica we'd be okay, we had to talk her into it and…"

"I thought it'd be okay so long as I was along…"

Sookie stared at the two in disbelief. "Do you realize you could have been hurt! Or worse?"

"Yeah… and it almost…" Hoyt's sentence trailed off.

"What happened?" but before he spoke aloud, her mind heard it. She put her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth, her words dull and resigned; she looked up and said, "Tell me everything."

**XxXxXx**

Sookie powered up the laptop but she was still quite distracted by what Hoyt and Beth had told her. However thinly veiled, Eric had essentially threatened them but there wasn't anything that could be done now. Sookie couldn't stop thinking about what couldhave happened. She closed her eyes and with great effort forced herself to stop dwelling on it. If not for Beth's quick thinking, she was certain they would all have been in serious world of hurt.

Up to this point, Eric had had no contact with her or anyone within her circle of loved ones. This was a frightening glimpse into just how volatile the situation really was between the two of them. She was completely certain that Eric blamed her for his confinement at the hands of Mr. Garth. As usual, he'd brought it on himself, but Eric never seemed to comprehend that. In all the time she'd known him, she'd yet to see him take true responsibility for his own actions.

Still… Sookie knew Bill was going to furious when he found out Jessica had gone to Fangtasia. It was bad enough that Jess herself had gone but she'd put the others at risk too. Of course it was a stupid thing to do, but Jessica was young and Sookie reasoned that part of Jessica's questionable choice was a result of her thinking she was doing her friends a favor.

She hated to admit it but she knew full well that she'd done some pretty brainless stuff when it came to Eric too. Bill didn't know it, but she'd been considering calling Pam. She was feeling particularly dim-witted right this moment, seeing as just two nights ago she had given serious thought to going to see Pam while Bill was at his meetings. She shook her head and said a silent prayer of thanks for not only the kids being kept safe… but that wisely she'd saved herself _from _herself for once!

She opened her eyes and mentally shook it off. She had more important things to tend to and she was wasting time. Sookie turned her focus to the computer and was happy to see she had email from both Joe and impressed to see one from Mr. Garth. She clicked on Mr. Garth's first and started to read.

**XxXxXx**

Eric paced. He was irritated beyond belief. He wanted nothing more than to have revenge… against Sookie, against Bill… he hated that Bill was so much more powerful now. It had been a constant thorn in his side for quite a while and now it was burning him like silver. Since it was revealed that Bill was one of the AVL heavy-hitters and before the AVL renounced all vampire royalty, reducing most vampires to positions of laughable equality… taking away powers and kingdoms. Completely undermining the vampire hierarchy in the United States. He was ablaze with the desire to hurt Bill, to teach him a lesson. He'd almost had a shot last night but he'd reined himself in. Barely. If it hadn't been for the drunken breather with an influential father, Jessica and her simple-minded, hick boyfriend could have been quite useful… he might have had a chance for a little payback.

He seethed and paced and went into the kitchen. He knew he should try and rest but he was too keyed up. He heated some donor blood and gulped it down noisily. He leaned against the counter and mentally calculated his chances at getting a free shot at any of them again anytime soon. It was unlikely. He downed the last of the blood then turned and fired the glass against the wall were it didn't just shatter; it disintegrated into pieces not much larger than rice.

He knew only too well that he was going to have centuries of agony over this, the worst of which was the fact he'd never be able to get away with doing Bill and Sookie harm. He'd be punished one way or the other, no matter what. Bill's standing in the AVL made him virtually untouchable. If Eric were to attack or threaten him, he would be staked. While getting his hands on Jessica might have given him an edge to use against Bill in some way… it wasn't a worthwhile plan overall.

Sookie of course was completely out of the question and he still debated internally almost non-stop as to whether or not she'd told Garth about what he'd done. While he had every reason to believe she hadn't… his mind continued to question it. It was absolutely certain that Garth's residences would be bugged. He had numerous places where he did business under electronic surveillance every moment. Eric was afraid of almost nothing.

Except Mr. Garth.

Eric swayed slightly at the thought of his time under Garth's control. What he couldn't forget was the sun suddenly blinding him, and feeling like acid was being poured over his skin. Eric was shocked when he became cognizant of the fact that his knees were weak and his hands were shaking. He also noticed blood on his chest and wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand, now that he'd noticed it… he could feel the wetness of his thick, dark blood pooling in his sensitive ears. He had to go to ground… the bleeds had begun. He left what remained of the broken glass for someone else to clean up.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie was reading the email from Rose giving her the available times to set up the appointment. She was to sit in on the meeting with Mark Cushing… along with Joe and one of the company's insurance teams, Dan Richey and Matt Linder. The available appointments were in short supply and none of them were available during a time frame that didn't interfere with her work schedule at Merlotte's. She had known this was a possibility from the start, she just wished it hadn't begun with the first case they had presented her with. She needed to do two things… first, she had to call Sam and she was dreading it, and second, she really needed to speak to Bill about the entire thing.

She replied to Rose to let her know she'd get back to her the moment she worked out an agreement with her boss at Merlotte's and she'd try to reach him before end of the day. Once done, she put the laptop on the table and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of sweet tea. She grabbed her sunglasses from her purse and with laptop in hand, went out to sit in the sun. She wasn't too taken aback when she saw that the glasses and drinks had been cleaned up… she couldn't help but wonder just how many minutes it had been after the sun rose before it'd been done!

She settled on a lounger and sat back to enjoy the sunshine. It was hot and humid but it only took but a minute or two before she stopped noticing it. She thought about Mark Cushing. When she'd been reading through all the files she'd been given access to, she'd thought of him as a nomad. It had seemed odd to her until she'd been perusing his financial records when she noticed the sale of a house just about six years ago.

What had really caught her attention was a lack of any other real estate purchase after that. He'd already owned the Red Chute building. It had piqued her curiosity so she went back to look through some of his other records. Then she saw where the money had gone… doctors, a hospital and finally a live-in hospice provider nurse. Sookie felt immediately sad. She browsed through the files to find the private investigator's report and read it.

Cushing had lost his wife to breast cancer at the age of 47. Sookie felt tears form in her eyes as she read the report. He sold the house for the exact amount of money needed to clear his wife's outstanding health related bills that hadn't been covered by his insurance. Sold at considerably less than fair market value… it sold quickly even with the terrible market. Sookie was fairly sure that if it hadn't sold, it would probably be standing empty. She knew instantly that he'd had no desire to stay in the house his wife had died in.

When Gran had died, Sookie had been able to stay in her home because of all the wonderful years she had shared there with her Gran and Jason. She couldn't imagine leaving those memories and the happiness she'd lived with behind. She understood Mark Cushing's exodus though, he and his wife had bought the house only two years before her diagnosis. It had been their intention to fix it up, to carve out their perfect little niche, a happy, cheerful, customized little home that would be easy to care for and enjoy… intent on retiring and living their lives out for many, many years to come. Sadly, it became the opposite.

In spite of her surroundings, the love she was so blessed to have with Bill, the opportunity for a complete shift and direction to a new chapter of her life… she felt very somber. She couldn't keep herself from thinking about what the future held for her. Right at this very moment… Sookie couldn't ask for a better life. She had many friends and people to support her decisions and help with just about anything she'd ever need. She had Jessica, even though she'd known Hoyt since her childhood she often thought of them as almost as adopted children in a manner of speaking! Odd yes, but she felt so maternal toward them and that _meant _something!

She had a job; well… it appeared two jobs, that she made her feel highly valued and a huge part of her general feeling of contentment in her life. Her Mom, Dad and Gran were gone but Jason wasn't and she had other 'family' all around her whenever she needed them! Why, if Serena had a girl, she'd actually have a namesake!

Which led to… Bill.

She couldn't begin to find a starting point when it came to Bill's effect on her life. But there was a fear that while dormant… was inevitable. She would grow old and die. She'd gone over it a million times and the result always seemed to reach the same conclusion… she didn't want to be a vampire. She lay there in the bright sunshine with a heavy heart. She wanted a life with Bill, she wanted last night… she wanted a lifetime of nights with him… but she wanted her days in the sun too.

She sighed heavily and wished she hadn't started thinking about it. She'd just done a pretty good job of bumming herself out. On the verge of tears she got up to try and shake it off. Maybe she'd run to Wal-Mart to see if they had any skirts on sale. It wouldn't hurt to have a few that wouldn't require dry cleaning. It might do her some good and while she was shopping she could figure out what the hell to say to Sam when she called him. She headed in and grabbed Bill's car keys from her purse and got on the elevator.

In the bedroom a tiny, scarlet tear had run down Bill's face and stained the pillowcase. He'd felt her sadness.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie ended up spending a couple of hours at Wal-Mart and it helped her unwind a little. She found a lot of dressier stuff on sale and none of them had to be taken to the cleaners! She couldn't resist buying a new novel, this one a political thriller by an author Anna had recommended. She'd checked one out at the library first because she hadn't been sure she would like the genre but she had. She grinned from ear to ear when she tossed Breaking Dawn in the cart. She could hardly wait to give Bill a hard time about it!

She left Wally World and hit an athletic shoe store to buy a new pair of Nikes for work. She was going to head back to the penthouse when she noticed a little shop in a small strip mall across the road. She wasn't sure what caught her eye but she decided to check it out. She debated just crossing the street but the traffic didn't seem conducive to safe passage.

A moment later she locked the car and headed inside. The sign above the door was tasteful and simple, "Encore" it read. She liked that. She was barely inside the store before she felt relaxed and at home. It was a store her Gran used to call, a 'nook' shop. When she been younger, she and Gran would take the occasional Sunday drive and discover a new one every now and again. A place where you took your time and explored every little nook and cranny and found wonderful little treasures and surprises.

This store was no exception. As the little bell on the door heralded her arrival, a woman walked from the back of the store. She was one of those people that seemed to defy any guess at an accurate age estimate. She was a very plain and simple looking African-American. But Sookie recognized her type in an instant. Her back was ramrod straight and the only real indication of her age was her snow white hair. But her face held many smile lines and the one she wore now was bright and genuine. She greeted Sookie as if she'd known her all her life. Sookie felt a bit of comfort inside her, she was as friendly and open as her Gran had been.

"Hello young lady! How are you on this glorious day?" she inquired. Her head tilted a bit to one side as she waited for Sookie's answer.

"I'm fine ma'am, and you?" Sookie answered politely, immediately happy that she'd decided to stop in. She could feel her spirits rising.

"I'm real fine, real fine… is there something in particular you're looking for?"

"No… just wanted to have a look around…" she gave the woman a big smile.

"Well, you take your time sugar, there's lots to see!" She went to sit in a chair by a counter that held one of the biggest and by far the oldest cash register Sookie had ever seen. "Just call out if you need any help!"

"Thank you I will." Sookie started looking around. She wasn't sure if it was a consignment shop, a thrift store, an antique store or a combination of all three. The more she explored the more she found and within an hour Sookie had made a pretty good dent in her Christmas shopping!

The first thing she found was copy of "To Kill A Mocking Bird" which she knew was one of Tara's best loved books. It was a hardcover and while it wasn't anything as remarkable as a first edition, but it was a second edition and it had its original dust jacket. She knew Tara would love it because all she had was a tattered paperback.

The next find was an old Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey crock jug! She wasn't sure exactly how old it was, but it wasn't a reproduction and she knew Sam loved stuff like that for his collection at the bar.

She found a beautiful, vintage brooch in a fleur-de-lis shape set with gorgeous iridescent stones that she immediately pictured Lafayette wearing. As she wandered the store she came to set her finds on the counter and was greeted by a wide smile each time.

The absolute treasure came by way of a Civil War era antique dip pen with a steel nib and a wood barrel along with a pewter ink well. Sookie knew instantly that she had to get them. The price was high, as were most Civil War items in the south, but she would have paid double just to be able to give it to Bill. She knew he'd cherish it.

He'd told her once that he missed writing with nibs, and she'd laughed when he said, quills were a wonderful way to learn good penmanship. Sookie figured just trying to write legibly would have been her biggest obstacle! She'd have to look online and see if she could find some dip ink, in case he'd like to actually use it.

She headed to the counter with her final selections, and noticed some jewelry through the top of the counter glass. A pair of earrings caught her eye and she asked if she could see them. They had a single stone stud and from that there was a delicate drop attached that held a single pear-shaped stone. The stud stones looked slightly like diamonds and the stones in the dangles were of a deep russet red. The lady handed her the pair and Sookie inhaled slightly. They were beautiful.

"What kind of stones are these?" She asked, the earrings gave off subtle winks of depth as Sookie moved them in the light.

"The top stones are diamonds; they're not like diamonds today, though. Those are called 'Rose-cut' and the drops are garnets." The woman smiled but didn't launch into a hard sell.

"They're gorgeous; I've heard that before… 'Rose-cut' probably on Antiques Roadshow!" Sookie let out a little laugh.

"You know… there's a reason they're on the learning stations… see you learned something and here all you thought you were doing was watching TV!"

Sookie discreetly stole a look at the tag and sighed to herself. They were a dear price, and well out of what Sookie considered her league. She handed them back to the lady with a little regret. Someday, maybe. She thought to herself, if I keep working for Mr. Garth. It reminded herself that she had the money to afford them easily right now, but she had to use her head. She still needed a different car and she couldn't even guess at how long it might be before Mr. Garth would require her services again in the future. She looked at them sparkling in the case and was proud of herself for not giving in to the temptation. Besides, she'd given in to far too much temptation already today!

She paid for her merchandise and reached for her bags. The shop owner told her to be sure and come back soon and Sookie promised she would. She meant it too… there were a lot of nooks left to be explored another day. As she got in the car, she glanced at the clock and smiled.

She felt so good she no longer felt worried about the call to Sam. She planned to do it as soon as she returned to the penthouse. It would also give her time to freshen up before the sun went down.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie's conversation with Sam hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. He agreed to give her a couple more days off but he told her she was going to have to pay back the girls that ended up with her shifts on her own expense. That had thrown her for a bit of a loop as Sam was basically forcing her to work at least two shifts for only tips! She almost lashed out because she thought it was very unfair but bitching over the phone long distance wasn't the way to try and discuss it.

After she got off the phone, her mind was churning. She was very annoyed and she didn't want to be. It was sometimes hard for her to remember that her relationship with Sam also included his being her boss. He'd have been just as tough if Arlene or one of the others had called in at such late notice and ask for time off. Giving him less than a day to schedule someone in her place? Yeah… she needed to buck up. He could have fired her on the spot and there was no guarantee that she would be working for Joe again in the near future.

She felt a little ashamed of herself then. Because of their relationship outside of work, it gave her a lot of leeway and it wasn't really fair to the others. She decided that she'd also try to give whoever covered for her a little something extra, extra time or something. She felt a little better after taking her 'Big Girl Pill' and quietly entered the bedroom to get freshened up, smiling the entire time.

**XxXxXx**

Bill felt Jessica wake just a second after he did. He was about to get up and confront her when he became aware of the possibility of it waiting awhile. He sat up and was mildly curious to discover a thin, red satin ribbon tied around his wrist. He smiled broadly and stood. Winding the ribbon into loops, he held them loosely in his hand as he followed it to the bathroom. He pushed the partially open door and saw Sookie sitting naked on the edge of the hot tub. Well… not completely naked. She was wrapped in wide red ribbon sash and bow across her chest.

He smiled at her and asked, "Is there a special occasion I've missed?"

"No," she shook her head slightly. "I just thought you deserved a present… do you like it?"

Bill closed the bathroom door and dropped the ribbon to the floor. He discovered the other end was tied to her wrist. He walked to her and gently untied her wrist. She did the same and he stood before her, ready.

She stood in the hot tub, the water thigh high; her breasts on either side of the wide red ribbon sash, seeming quite ready themselves. "Wouldn't you like to unwrap your gift?" she asked coyly.

"Oh yes." He replied and carefully untied the bow. He kept it from dipping into the water and dropped it on the floor. He stepped into the tub with her and said, "Now… just what was it that you had in mind my darling?" he couldn't keep from grinning broadly.

She took his hand and pulled him closer, "I think that you should enjoy the _hell _out of your present!"

"Done." He picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard as he sat and stopped kissing her only long enough to find the button to turn the jets on. He sat with her straddling him as the warm water surged and roiled around them. He trailed his kisses down her throat and back to her lips. Their tongues caressing each other, their bodies swaying with the movement of the water.

She stroked his back and she brought her hands to the front and played with his chest, rubbing his muscles, touching his hardening nipples with her fingertips, brushing her breasts across them. Her nipples firm and the sensation of hers caressing his was an indescribably sensuous feeling. They both moaned and then laughed at it. She pulled her face from his and put her forehead to his, they sat there eye to eye and she whispered, "What time to you have to leave?"

He said, "My first meeting is at 10:30, why?" He was smiling, his blue eyes snapping with desire, his lips seeking hers and finding them.

She sighed as she pulled back from his kiss, "Oh Bill!" she said with feigned exasperation. "How can I possibly do anything to make you happy under such time constraints?"

He shifted himself so that she was suspended just over him the tip of his length, as it brushed tantalizingly across her welcoming self in the swirling water, "How indeed?" As he pushed her delicately downward and was electrified when she gasped as he filled her.

"I'll just have to try and do my best, won't I?" she said with a mischievous look.

He laughed and she put her mouth on his as she pressed herself onto him even deeper and with that his fangs dropped and she immediately sought out the roof of his mouth with her tongue, drawing back only to lick each fang… slowly, careful not to cut herself as she probed behind them with every lick. Moving her hips slowly back and forward… sucking his lower lip into her mouth… teasing as if to bite, only to release his lip and return to sucking his tongue into her mouth.

His hands slid across her wet body, cupping her breasts, rubbing her taut nipples with the palms of his hands, only to softly roll them between gently fingertips… she sighed into his mouth and slipped her mouth from his and nuzzled his throat. He placed his hands on her hips and began to push her away and back when she stopped nuzzling him and looked at him. He could see there was something on her mind so he slowed his movement and waited for her to say something.

When she did he was only a little surprised.

"Bill?" he kissed her throat lightly while his hands enjoyed themselves with her breasts. A sharp intake of breath as he dropped his mouth to one and she felt his fang touch the tender skin softly using great care so as not to pierce her. He licked her slowly, sucked slightly then pulled back to look at her. She was momentarily confused and it showed in her eyes when they flew open.

He kissed her throat lightly and said, "You were saying something dear heart?"

"Oh… yeah… um, nevermind."

He reached up and very lightly placed his hand alongside her face, making her look in his eyes. "Sweetheart… what did you want to say?"

He knew instantly that the flush on her cheeks wasn't just from the warm water and now, her cheeks flamed even hotter. He wrapped his arms around her and took her into a loving embrace and with her lips by his ear he said, "Tell me… please?"

She sighed and whispered, "I wanted to try something I read about."

Still holding her as lightly as a feather he said, "Tell me…"

"Um… have you ever tried it…" she collapsed into him then quickly straightened, "Well, it's stupid to ask if you have because you've probably done countless times! Forget it it's stupid!"

"Sookie, look at me."

She met his eyes and read the love in them, debated for a moment and said, "Have you ever thought if you'd like to do it, backward?" She bit her lower lip between her front teeth.

"I see…" he said with a serious face. Then he picked her up, spun her so her back rested on his chest and he very carefully and gently settled her back down on his waiting self. "Like this?" he said in her ear, his voice like silk, his teeth delicately nipping her earlobe.

She gasped and barely managed to nod her head. He moved forward from the seat of the tub so that he could bring her legs back without hurting her. He used one hand to hold her in place, caressing and squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples with his supple fingers… his hips began to move her in a rhythm and he held her tight to his chest as he moved inside her, her breathing getting heavier, her body tense with sensations she'd never felt before.

He continued to move and he could feel her getting closer so he slowed and gave her a moment to subside, she moaned and tried to move faster but he just chuckled lightly and said, "Allow me sweetheart… it will be worth waiting for." As he bit her earlobe with just a bit more pressure than before, his tongue licking down her throat, his free hand moving aimlessly across her body…

When he felt the tension in her legs relax he began a different rhythm… lifting her only slightly then pulling her back, she moaned deeply and he knew it was because of the position she was in… it placed a great deal of contact inside her, in a completely different way and it was hard for him to hold back. He felt her response ratcheting up and again he decided to slow. "Oh… Bill! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Bill let her build again and then decided to show her just how much she would want to do this again.

He used his one arm and hand to keep her movement steady and he slowly removed his hand from her breasts and slid it down her flat tummy. When it dawned on her what he was doing she almost whimpered with desire, he gently slipped his fingers onto the most sensitive point of her being and very softly began to stroke her downward with his fingers as his length pushed her upward, she began to cry out and she dug her nails into his arm, he quickly asked, "Are you in pain?"

"No!" and she cried out again as her body connected with his, he could feel her tighten, from her throat came deep cries of need… of release… she reached one arm behind his head and grasped tightly onto the back of his neck… the other clamped on the hand that worked her beneath the water and she chanted his name over and over… she screamed it when she was at the top of her release, then she dropped her head to one side and he bit, sucking hard as she climaxed… a thin ribbon of her blood trailing down her throat, her collarbone and onto her breast… and before the aftershocks subsided, he couldn't stop… he continued to move within her and he reached his zenith almost as quickly as she had reached hers… he felt her most delicate self ripple and move around him as he held her closely to him and they were both swept away in the magnitude of the moment.

**XxXxXx**

Bill jerked himself back into the moment, embarrassed by his lack of focus he had missed the last question and said, "I'm sorry… could you repeat that please?"

Nan gave him an odd look and said, "What I want to know is whether or not you feel our PR campaign is aggressive enough… what are your thoughts based on your individual area?"

Bill answered and the meeting continued and he forced himself to stop thinking about the hour he'd spent in the hot tub with Sookie.

At the end of the meetings and discussions, Nan sought him out and said, "Bill, do you have a moment?"

Bill gave her a polite smile and assured her he did but he was already hoping the 'moment' wouldn't take too long because all he could think about was ravishing Sookie from the moment he arrived at the penthouse until he needed some rest to go to the brunch with Mr. Garth.

Bill was a little taken aback when Nan stepped into one of the meeting rooms and there were five other vampires present. Two of them were higher in rank to Nan. Bill had a feeling he wouldn't exactly be ravishing Sookie relatively soon. Nan closed the door.

**Cha-cha-changes**

Bill drove back to the penthouse his mind churning. He was trying to decide the best way to tell Sookie what the AVL had done for him. While he hoped she would see the exceptional aspect of it… he was sure it was going to be a hard sell. They wanted him to travel all over the United States as an AVL Cultural Attaché. It could… no, it _would_take him away from Bon Temps weekly at the very least. The reality would probably be more along the lines of his being gone for as much as two weeks at a time.

It was a highly sought after position. While Bill had given thought to it, he'd been unaware that he was being considered for it. He'd be working for the next eight weeks with the current attaché, a vampire who'd been in the position since the AVL had been formed many years ago. He was retiring. Obviously vampires had no need to 'retire' in the human definition, but rather he had chosen to move on in his existence.

Bill didn't relish the idea of leaving Sookie alone. A large part of it was simply because he didn't want to be away from her. He'd not spent as much time together in the same bed with a women since his human marriage! Even during the years, the countless, dark _decades_, with Lorena… he spent much more time in the dirt rather than resting in her bed. She'd hated him for that, railed about it often.

He did little to appease her… it had driven her wild when he proved over and over again that he chose dirt over her desire for him to rest with her. Even when she ordered him to do it as his master… he still defied her by forcing himself awake to seek out any other dark place he could once she'd settled for the day. Lorena's meeting the true death a few years back was one of tremendous relief for him.

Lorena's death had been the beginning of his hope for a lasting relationship with Sookie. He wanted to marry Sookie; he wanted so very much more with her and the possibilities were endless in some ways… but now everything had changed again and she didn't even know it yet.

He'd spent so much time worrying about the danger Lorena could have rained down upon Sookie, now that the way seemed clear, he was faced with an entirely new dilemma. His prolonged absence in the face of his new position was now an issue of yet another sort. It would open an awfully big window of opportunity for Eric. He hadn't missed Eric's comment about his activities with the AVL leaving Sookie with time on her hands. It was that comment that had given him pause when he was assigned the position.

He knew that Joe and Mr. Garth would be ready and willing to help keep Sookie safe but he had to look at the big picture. Sookie would never agree to protective surveillance and he knew only too well that trying to keep it secret would never work. He pulled into the parking garage and made his way to the private parking area. As he got out he remembered he needed to speak with Jessica about going to Fangtasia. Great... quite frankly, he would rather have a fang pulled out with a pair of pliers.

**XxXxXx**

Jessica paced the floor in the suite while Hoyt sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. "Jess… come on Baby-doll so he'll be mad and yell or somthin'… we screwed up, we know it and we won't do it again!"

Jess shot Hoyt a dark look and said, "Yeah… well you've technically never seen Bill "really mad"… and…"

There was a knock at the door and Jessica's face fell. She knew it was Bill and she would have given just about anything to not have to open that door. With her head hanging she walked to the door and opened it. As expected, a very serious Bill stood there.

"Jessica, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Bill walked into the room and greeted Hoyt, as he stood from where he'd been sitting on the bed.

Bill wasted no time, "Jessica, tell me exactly what Eric said to you."

Jessica was shocked that he'd asked so calmly, she stuttered just a bit and then told him the events. He asked her a question or two and when she was finished he looked to Hoyt.

"Can you think of anything else she may have missed?"

Hoyt just shook his head and Bill returned his focus to Jessica, "Jessica, you understand how dangerous it was for you to put yourself, Hoyt's and your other friend's lives in jeopardy, correct?"

"Yes sir." She answered meekly, waiting for the explosion.

Bill nodded and then said to Hoyt, "Will you promise me that you will keep this from happening again? And I mean, not _ever_again!"

"Yes sir." Hoyt was clearly flushed with shame because he felt he'd let Bill down.

Bill looked at them both and said, "Good, we're agreed then, no contact with Eric. Northman or Fangtasia in the future?"

Both Hoyt and Jessica agreed immediately and Bill gave them a quick smile and a nod, bid them good night and left the room.

Jess looked a little dumbfounded then said, "I've got a bad feeling."

"Like what?" Hoyt asked, his face perplexed.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we won't have to wait long to find out."

**XxXxXx**

Bill stood with his back to the bedroom door, watching Sookie sleep. He pulled the knot out of his tie and never took his gaze away from her. He shrugged out of his jacket, and toed his shoes off. After a few moments of utter stillness, he had to force himself to reach down and pick up his shoes. He walked into the closet and finished undressing, put on a pair of sleep pants and walked out to the side of the bed.

His heart was heavier than it had been in years, decades really. There was a part of him that wanted to wake her, take her in his arms and bring her pleasure until she fell asleep in his arms with sated desire. The other part of him wanted to let her sleep… to let her sleep be free of worry and the burden of what lie ahead, what he knew he had to tell her… knowing the longer he waited, the harder it would be.

But for right now… he just couldn't bring himself to wake her.

**XxXxXx**

At Merlotte's the night was finally over and Sam was in his office counting out the night's receipts'. He was very happy with Sami and the customers loved her too. She was going to be a really good asset if she stayed. He rubbed his tired eyes and thought about his phone call with Sookie. He'd been angry without a doubt.

In many ways though, he'd created the monster, so he had to deal with it. He sure hoped that when she returned she would know just how much this place in Shreveport was going to need her. He was a businessman and even with all that Sookie had stepped up and done when things were insane there… he sighed heavily. He'd never let any other of his wait staff get away with some of the breaks he gave Sookie. He could tell by Arlene's reaction alone that his favoritism was not going unnoticed.

Goddammit! He leaned back in his chair and made the decision he knew he had to make. When Sookie came back she had to give him a firm yes or no. If she didn't know how often or when she'd have to be running down to Shreveport, she'd have to go part-time and her full-time hours would be given to Sami. He also decided that Sami would get a raise in her next paycheck. He couldn't take the chance she'd leave… if he had to replace Sookie it would have to be with Sami.

He didn't want to be so hard-ass but the facts were just that… facts. The other waitresses were starting to resent Sookie's absences, it was putting too much strain on an already strained staff and he couldn't afford to lose anyone, especially Sookie. The thought made his stomach churn, but right now he was in the perfect position to replace her if it was going to come down to that. He shook his head and stood wearily.

He decided he was too tired to bother to drive to the night deposit box at the bank. So he opened the secret safe and put the bulk of the night's take in it. He took the remaining $1000 and the cash for the next days till in the 'camouflage' safe. It was hidden in the wall behind a picture of a collie keeping watch over two children. The hope was if he ever had a break-in and subsequent safe loss… the robbers would never be aware that the real money was actually in the large safe. One that was cemented to the bar's slab and completely hidden by a false wall and a set of shelves in the storeroom that were actually on unseen casters.

Sam turned the rest of the lights out, and stood in the back portion of the bar porch. After listening and smelling nothing unusual he set the alarm, crossed to his trailer, unlocked his door, and once inside... fell asleep watching the all night news channel ten minutes later.

**XxXxXx**

Bill had watched Sookie sleep for fifteen minutes before finally getting into the big bed with her. He carefully pulled her into his arms and for a second thought she would wake, but she just murmured… "love you baby"… before sliding back into a deeper sleep. He was relieved but also a little guilty. He finally made the decision to let her sleep. He'd worry about it tomorrow, well… later today but not until after their brunch with Mr. Garth. She was so excited about what they'd asked her to do… he didn't want to take anything away from her. He was so worried over how sad she'd feel about him having to be away… Reluctantly, Bill allowed himself to fall asleep.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie was giggling in the shower, in between gasps of delight that was... It wasn't long before her gasps became more frequent and her giggles turned into moans and murmurs. She reached the moment he loved so dearly… when he heard that one distinct change in her heartbeat. It told him all he needed to know and as she began the final ascent, he pierced her leg and tasted the sweet blood coursing through her femoral artery and into directly into him. He felt her tip and her very core quivered around his long fingers.

She held onto his shoulders, he knew from her breathing she couldn't stand on her own just yet… so he held her up while her hands stroked his hair, her fingers slipping through the wet locks. When he was certain she could stand without him he removed one of his hands holding her in place and pierced a finger to heal her little wounds. She tugged at him, urging him to stand. He did and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long, deeply… tenderly. She ended the kiss and bumped her forehead to his, her deep chocolate eyes peering into his own.

She smiled and whispered, "Thank you baby… that was definitely better than coffee! But…" her hands roamed down his belly, "it seems a little one-sided, don't you think?" She reached him then and folded her hand around him. He closed his eyes, he wanted to give in… he wanted to let her give him a sweet release… but he couldn't.

So he stilled her hand and kissed her gently. He opened his eyes and saw hers… concerned and full of questions.

"We don't want to be late and besides… we'll have time to… discuss things… later when we get back. I promise, dear heart."

She evaluated him for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Okay…" she said, a hint of question and a little uncertainty in her voice.

He gave her a smile he didn't feel completely and spun her around, leaning her back on his arm as if dancing the tango with her and said, "Let me soap your hair…" She handed him the bottle and with one last questioning look she dunked her head under the showerhead to soak her hair.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie was putting the final touches on her makeup as Bill tied his shoes. "So, you're telling me that you didn't go off on Jessica and Hoyt? I think that's… amazing."

Bill bristled a little, "Why do you think _that_is so amazing?" He shot his cuffs.

Sookie turned the bathroom light off and gave him a big grin. "Because it means you're being a better Dad, that's why." She patted his chest as she walked past him.

"What? Wait! What do you mean by that?" he frowned slightly at her while she buckled her sandal.

"Because… you're showing her that yes, she's growing up and she made a mistake but you believe she can learn from her mistakes. You showed her that you still believe in her." She stood and smoothed her skirt then turned to face him.

"Ready?" She reached for his hand and kissed the back of it as she pulled him toward the door. "Come on Bill… hurry up or I'm gonna tell Mr. Garth it's your fault we're late."

Bill swatted her behind lightly and answered, "He'll take one look at you and know that's not true!"

John waited for them at the elevator with a hearty good morning and a broad smile.

A half hour later Sookie actually had Mr. Garth laughing as she told tales of foolish drunken boys and some of their antics at Merlotte's. No small feat in anyone's eyes. The meal was sumptuous and Mr. Garth had been so kind as to have a renowned vampire chef prepare a special meal for Bill. As a result was enjoying himself tremendously. It might have been cowardly but he'd decided he was not going to dwell on the unpleasant scene that would likely come later today.

Bill watched Sookie as she talked with the others, he was so proud of her. She wasn't a naïve little barmaid any longer… when he'd first become enamored of her he'd thought of her as a plaything with a slightly higher value than some of his other toys… but that feeling hadn't lasted long. Bill really couldn't name the exact moment he really fell for her but he knew damn well that it had come on the heels of his respect for her. Would he be letting her down today? He hoped not.

The wait staff brought out more platters of every delicacy imaginable for the others and another dish that Bill found extremely appealing. It was similar in texture as custard but it had an understated sweetness to it. The closest he could think of was that it was a bit reminiscent of Sookie's flavor. He continued to eat it and he happened to glance at Sookie. She was drinking milk and it hit him like a sledgehammer. It had been more than a century and a half since he'd last had milk but he recognized it now!

Sookie looked at him with a little smile and she winked at him. He loved her more in that instant than he'd ever loved anyone else in his entire life. He finished his dish and eventually the conversation turned toward business and the as coffee was served in the large living room Joe asked Sookie if she wanted to talk about work specifically, she glanced at Bill and he smiled at her. She beamed at him, told Joe and Mr. Garth she'd love to and the "meeting" began.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie sipped her coffee and listened to Joe intently. Her mind was completely focused on his words. He gave her a brief overview of what they were hoping to accomplish today and she was ready with a number of questions. But there were a few things she needed to address and when he asked her thoughts she brought them up one by one.

"I've been thinking about this over the last couple days and I have two areas I have concerns over." She said very seriously.

"Please, share them with me child…" Mr. Garth said with a smile.

"Well, first off my biggest concern is what will happen if I can't give you the information you are looking for?"

"Why do you feel that could be worrisome?" Mr. Garth asked gently, "You don't doubt your gift do you?"

"No… no I don't but it's not like say an x-ray. I can listen to some and tell you their every thought, desire and secret. But the next person could be a complete blank. You see, okay… wait. This is a better example… Kyle Meadows. When he was in the bar that night for just a brief moment… his dark desire slipped out. I heard it… felt it. But he was there close to another two hours and I never heard him again… see people… they don't think constantly, "I'm going to do something I shouldn't or I better hide what I've done" with every thought."

Mr. Garth mulled this over for a bit. Sookie wasn't as nervous as she'd thought might feel at this point in the meeting. It made her feel very good. Then Mr. Garth took a sip of his coffee and said, "From your email… you suggested certain questions that we should ask Mr. Cushing. How did you arrive at the conclusion that those questions might elicit a response?"

"Hmm… well I guess they seemed logical questions to ask because they would either make him angry or indignant at the implication of you suspecting him. The question could trigger a response. If he's trying to hide his knowledge of wrongdoing… it could slip into his mind subconsciously."

"I see." Mr. Garth had been seated but he rose and walked between his chair and the window looking over the panoramic view of Shreveport on a lovely sunny day with its vampire-friendly glass. He paused at the window and stayed still for enough time for Sookie to start feeling a thin tendril of uneasiness make its way into her resolve. Then Mr. Garth turned from the window a soft smile on his face.

"So what you're trying to make me understand that this is not an exact science… unlike an x-ray… to borrow your comparison if I may?"

Sookie relaxed slightly. "Yes, in the simplest of terms, that's exactly the issue."

"Let me put your mind at ease dear child… I have… Joe? What? A few hundred consultants on contract, do I not?"

Joe nodded. "Easily Mr. Garth."

"Sookie, I understand your power cannot be defined. How can anyone be 100% accurate every time they ask a question? Or suggest a conclusion? It's why people like me, hire advisors and consultants and experts. It is merely part of doing business. But yes Sookie… I won't mince words… your talent is remarkable and can be of great value to me."

He walked to her and perched on the edge of the sofa beside her, she felt the strain on the furniture as he did. He took her hand in his and said, "I don't want you as… a magic oracle, my dear… I want you as someone that can possibly bring something extra to the table."

"To be completely honest, I could very likely hire fifty scientists and experts in body language and stress response and all that other mumble jumble… but you Sookie, _you_can save me copious amounts of time, money and effort by spending some time in an interview with someone we find questionable."

"If I were forced to choose… between always using those experts or you, why of course you would be my first choice!" He patted the back of her hand and added. "But… you are in a league of your own. Your talent is over and above that of most of the scientists and experts I rely upon… therefore you will be compensated in a much different manner than the others."

"I have had Joe draw up a special codicil to our fairly standard contract. It's simple but I trust it will address all your concerns. First, it is clearly understood that your talent is subjective therefore, we do not expect nor demand complete accuracy. So…" he gave her a warm smile and said, "We understand you're not an x-ray machine." He chuckled and as he stood he continued.

"In other words, we'll pay you a set fee of $10,000 for each consultation. If you are unable to help us. Your fee is paid and your presence is no longer required."

"The second section of the codicil states that there may be times, that we will require you to available at a moment's notice. Although generally we should always have a five to six hour time frame to work within."

A frown skirted across Sookie's face and she opened her mouth to speak. He touched upon the very thing Sookie had intended to bring up next.

Mr. Garth merely held up a hand before adding, "As such, we further understand that your job in Bon Temps could be compromised by an arrangement such as this. Therefore, Joe and I have discussed it at length. I can't have you terrified that you'll lose your job and we also know that your employer would be greatly inconvenienced by this as well. So we want to have you on staff with a base salary of, $65,000 a year. That's just entry level to start of course."

Sookie slid back on the sofa in shock. She was speechless. She stared at Mr. Garth with her mouth gaping wide open. Joe said, "Sookie?" she continued to stare at Mr. Garth. "Sookie?" Joe snapped his fingers and it was enough to bring Sookie back to the moment. She blushed to the roots of her hair and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh my stars…" she said in complete wonderment. "Are you serious?"

Mr. Garth chuckled. Once more he perched next to her and this time took both her hands in his. His hands felt indescribably soft and while huge, he held her hands as if hers were made of glass. She continued to look into his eyes, suddenly her heart knocked in her chest and she dropped her eyes. She was so flustered she'd been staring and… and… oh!

Mr. Garth glanced at Joe with a smile then lifted her chin with his hand, "Sookie we have a sliding scale for increases that are not limited to annually."

She looked at him for a brief moment and then said numbly, "I have absolutely no idea what that means."

For a heartbeat there wasn't a sound… then Joe, Bill and Mr. Garth laughed loudly. After a beat Sookie joined in and Joe said, "Why don't we go into the conference room and go over the contract in detail."

Shortly thereafter, Bill was reading the last page of the document that was to be the final version of the contract and codicil Sookie would sign to become a paid employee of Garth and Associates. He'd been very pleased with some of the items she'd questioned, he was also happy that she'd asked him to help her with some of the finer points of the contract.

Needless to say, the generosity of the contract was enormous with a sliding scale of bonuses and paid vacation time. If there was one thing that Bill could hardly believe the good fortune of the stipulation that she could be required to travel on occasion and it could be a frequent thing. Including consultations within the state, so they would be supplying her with a company car. At the moment it was an open-ended arrangement until a better framework of her services could be arrived upon.

He hoped it would help when he broke the news to her about his upcoming traveling. As it stood, she was flush with the excitement of it. She'd be flown First or Business Class. She was _never_to fly coach! She would have a rental car at her disposal on all trips as well as a suite at whatever hotel they contracted for their executives.

The final revelation of the meeting… when they explained she now had a brand new BMW company car, Sookie suddenly rushed from the room in tears. Mr. Garth was aghast that he'd committed some terrible faux pas but Bill assured him that Sookie was simply overwhelmed by the events of the day. He excused himself to check on her.

He knocked softly on the powder room door and after a minute she said weakly, "Come in." He stepped in and shut the door and she flung herself into his arms. It opened the floodgates and she sobbed like her heart was broken in two. He held her, tenderly rocking her where they stood. Rubbing his hands up and down her back softly to soothe her. Her breath began to hitch with an effort to stop her weeping.

He picked her up and gently set her on the vanity. He handed her a box of tissues and helped her dry her tears and she blew her nose when the tears finally abated. He stepped up and spread her knees apart, not sexually but rather, that he could move against the cabinet to put his face inches from hers. He reached over for another tissue and he gently dabbed away a stray tear or two. He moved his forehead and bumped hers with it. She smiled and brought her eyes up to look into his. He moved just enough to place a tiny kiss at the end of her nose and said, quietly, "Sookie, my darling… what do you doubt?"

Her eyes looked panic-stricken and she whispered in a voice filled with uncertainty, "Bill what if I screw this up? What happens then?" Her voice quavered with emotion, mostly fear.

He took her face and framed it with his hands, running his thumb across her cheekbones to wipe away the few tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, in all honesty… how _could _you 'screw this up'? This is what you do, this is something you have had all your life. How could this possibly _not work _for you?" He laid a soft kiss on her forehead, then one on each of her now puffy eyes.

"Sookie my love… this is your chance to shine, to excel! You can set goals for yourself! You can meet them, exceed them! You've been handed a once in a lifetime opportunity that was tailor made for you… accept it, revel in it and most of all, embrace it my darling… embrace it with everything you have! This is your time Sookie, you've come into your own!"

She searched his face, she swam in the blue of his eyes then slowly pulled her lips into a slightly wicked grin. "I guess I need to go sign a contract." Her grin turned into a wide smile, he hugged her and lifted her off the vanity. She smoothed her clothes, groaned when she looked at her reflection but continued to smile.

Perplexed he asked, "What?"

"I bet my Beemer will blow the Mercedes off the road."

"I guess we'll have to figure that out on the way home won't we?"

An hour later, Sookie left Joe and Mr. Garth with the keys to a BMW 335i waiting for her in the parking garage, the keys to an office on the third floor, a company credit card with no limit and finally (and secretly Sookie's most prized item!) A gold card holder engraved with her initials, containing of all things… her business cards. They read,

_~ Ms. Sookie Stackhouse ~ _

_~ Private Consultant ~_

_~ Garth & Associates ~ _

Along with her office number, fax number and company cell phone number.

The phone intimidated the hell out of her but she knew the kids could teach her how to use it in twenty minutes or less. Rose had been thrilled to show Sookie her office and Sookie was astonished. She'd expected a cubicle, maybe a small office without windows, but it was none of those things.

It was large enough to have a small conference area with a table and comfortable chairs. Her desk was of Scandinavian design with beautiful lines and a black glass top. Rose told her they set up interviews for her next week so she could choose her assistant. Rose also told her she could pick out different office furniture if this didn't suit her. Sookie and Rose were chattering excitedly and Rose was showing her some company manuals that would help Sookie figure things out.

Bill stood off to one side, reveling in Sookie's joy. He knew immediately that the one thing that had meant more than anything else was the tasteful brass plaque mounted on Italian marble on her desk that read, "Ms. Sookie Stackhouse"

**XxXxXx**

Because of it being day, Bill had to take the limo back to the penthouse, so Sookie had followed it. She had been scared to death most of the way. She was going to have to learn how to work all the things this car had and she was fairly intimidated by it. Boy, to think she'd been like a kid on Christmas morning when she'd bought the car she had now for $800 and the cassette player in it worked!

Sookie and Bill were in the elevator when Sookie noticed a drop of blood sliding down Bill's neck because his ear was bleeding.

"Oh babe… you're getting the bleeds! It's straight to bed with you!"

Bill took his handkerchief and wiped his ear distractedly. "Sookie I'll be fi…"

The elevator door opened and they were greeted by Hoyt and Beth who were playing one of the numerous video games.

"Go mister!" Sookie gave him a little push toward the bedroom.

Bill gave her an odd look and said, "We have to talk before I rest."

"Fine… go!"

Sookie walked over to where Beth and Hoyt sat, they paused the game. Sookie fished her new cell phone out of her purse and said, "I've got the book… oh fudge… I left the box and the book in the car. Anyway… do either of you know how to work this?"

Beth said, "Wow… I didn't even know that one had come out already… sure I can help you figure it out." She gave Sookie a big smile.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go change clothes." Sookie walked to the bedroom and was surprised to see Bill wasn't hadn't even changed out of his clothes.

"Bill!" she said with frustration, "Why aren't you undressed? You know you're already bleeding and it's…"

"Sookie we need to talk…"

"No! You need to get ready for bed an…"

He interrupted her, "Sookie this is serious."

For the first time she noticed how uncomfortable he looked, pained even. It scared her.

Bill walked to her and took her hand. He led her to the bed and had her sit down next to him. He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose and looked her in the eyes.

"Sookie, this is not how I wanted this to go…"

"Bill, you're scaring me… the last time you looked like this was when you finally told me about Que…" She stopped, her hand flew to her mouth and she whispered, "What?" then almost shouted, "Tell me!"

"Sookie, I was promoted to a very important position last night, a coveted position… and it's going to require… more of my time and…"

"Bill why didn't you tell me this last night?" she asked quietly. Almost too quietly.

"Sweetheart, I didn't want to spoil today for you, and look at everything that happened! Sookie… I didn't want to ruin that." He wiped away more blood.

Sookie brought her arm up, her wrist to his mouth. "Drink." She demanded.

"That's not…"

"Drink."

He bit her wrist because he knew it would upset her more than she needed to be, if he continued to refuse. He drank enough to feel a little boost, then conveniently blood trickled once again down his upper lip and he merely swabbed it with his finger and used it to close the wounds on her wrist. He wiped her wrist and his lip with his handkerchief. She hadn't said a word.

He brought his eyes up to meet hers and said, "Sookie, it's going to require a fair amount of traveling."

"Traveling where?" she said evenly.

Bill was very much on guard… he couldn't tell how any of this was really affecting her. He didn't like it and he was waiting for the explosion.

"Most of the time it will be in the United States but there might be occasional trips abroad and…"

"Could I go along?"

"I- I don't know, I suppose that's a possibility…" he said uncertainly.

"Bill. Did you ever think for a moment about talking with me about this before you took the job?" she said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well Sookie, if I could have…"

"Yeah, yeah… AVL bullshit… so on and so forth… have to do what they say, whatever!" She dropped his hand and stood. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, her eyes on fire. "So… when are you leaving and when will you be home? Or hasn't the bitch goddess Nan, commanded where her favorite puppy is going to pee yet?" her voice was sarcastic and sharp.

Bill became white-hot angry in an instant because he'd thought surely she would be much more hurt than mad, but then again... his predicting what Sookie's reactions would be, were worse than the street-corner prophets warning of the exact date of when the world would end!

Bill stood and stared at Sookie. Her eyes seemed to dare him to take if further. He wanted to, he had all he could do to keep from shaking her like a rag doll…so, he walked away. He simply turned and walked into the closet and began to undress. He pulled on his sleep pants and walked back into the bedroom, mildly surprised to see she still stood where he'd left her.

He walked into the bathroom and got out a washcloth. He soaped it up and washed his face, neck and ears. He rinsed the bloodied cloth out and rinsed his face and neck. Sookie's infusion of blood had helped abate the blood flow so he hung the cloth on the rack and walked into the bedroom. Still she stood there, her face a mask of fury.

Bill walked past her and got into bed. He removed his watch and set it on the nightstand. He fluffed the pillow and she walked to the side of the bed. She looked down and him and said, "So what? That's it? You take a job that puts you God knows where and I'm just supposed to be okay wi…"

Bill sat up and grabbed her arms, he pulled her down so his face was just inches from her very startled one. "I'm sorry?… what was it you said to me when they explained the provision in your contract that you would be required to travel as a part of your job description… was it, "Bill, how do you feel about my traveling for work?" Hmm… it seems to me that if I remember correctly what you actually said was, "Oh cool!" he imitated her happy high-pitched voice.

He dropped her arms like they were live wires and lay back down. He looked up into her now very astonished face and said, "Go away Sookie, I need to rest. As soon as the sun sets I'll leave for Bon Temps." With that he turned on his side, his back to her and closed his eyes. His need to rest was so strong and sudden that he never heard her walk out of the room.

**XxXxXx**

Sookie left the bedroom and headed for the garden. She was glad that Hoyt and Beth didn't see her. She walked out onto the roof and started walking. Her mind churned and she didn't know what to think, what to do or how to figure it out. She was very overwhelmed by everything that had happened and it wasn't even two-thirty in the afternoon! She walked slowly among the flowers… the trees… there were so many scents, all of them beautiful.

She sat in what had become her favorite chaise… she loved this grouping of flowers but kept forgetting to ask Rose what they were and how she might get some. She recognized a few here and there and knew that many were native wildflowers. She loved the Scarlet Buckeye near deep green foliage and a yellow flower she didn't know. The effect in that particular area was visually captivating.

Sookie sat and began to try and sort out her confused and overwhelmed mind. Why did she always get angry? More importantly… was she really as petty as she came off? She sighed a heavy and slightly wavering sigh. The tears were welling and it was hard to keep from breaking down.

Why had she been so ridiculous? Bill had been _promoted_! Her response? Childish, petty, uncalled for and outright stupid. She did a quick count in her head, nope, she sighed heavily… I can't even blame it on PMS. Shit. Today should have been a red-letter day! I just got a dream job that could change the rest of my life… Bill had received what was apparently _his_dream job and I totally ruined it. She sat in the hot sun until she no longer verged on tears, then she stood and went back inside. She was going shopping.

Hoyt was pretty flipped out over the car… he was salivating under the hood at the moment. Sookie and Beth were sitting in the car reading the book on how to use the navigation system. They didn't need it to go shopping of course, but Sookie thought as long as she had her own version of live technical support (as in: someone younger than her that knew all about the latest technologies) she figured she'd take advantage of it.

Hoyt finally dropped the hood and walked around it one more time. "I can't believe they gave you this for a company car! You'll be back before we leave right?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Yeah… I should be and hey… when I talk to Joe I'll ask you if I can let you drive it."

"Really! Oh man! That would be awesome!"

Sookie laughed and said, "I can't promise that he'll say yes, but I'll ask!"

Sookie started the car and managed to back it out of the parking stall. She shifted it into gear and beeped the horn at Hoyt who waved as they left. Sookie had been surprised when Beth had asked to come along, Sookie didn't mind and then she heard why. She liked the idea and couldn't help but wonder how Beth would bring it up.

The first place Sookie went was to Encore. She explained to Beth what she'd bought for Bill and she had decided to treat herself to the antique earrings. They entered the store and Sookie saw the same woman sitting behind the counter, she looked up at her and Beth and said, "Hello again young lady! I've got them put aside for you!" The woman stood and took a small box from beneath the counter.

Sookie looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

The woman issued a sweet laugh and said, "Those earrings were made for those earlobes honey… and sometimes I just know. I'll just set them here if you'd like to look around some."

"Thank you, we will."

She started roughly where she'd left off and while Beth didn't follow on her heels she stayed close. Sookie had made it crystal clear to Hoyt and Jessica that they were not to say anything to Beth about her talent. Inwardly, Sookie figured it wouldn't be a secret forever.

Beth found a lovely antique vase and called Sookie's attention to it, but she was trying to get up her courage. Sookie decided to speed things up a bit. "Oh, that's really pretty… you should get it."

"I, I'll think about it a little yet…" she whispered, "It's a little too expensive for me right now."

Sookie nodded then said, "Have you ever thought about living anywhere than Shreveport? I mean, I would think it can be expensive."

Beth's mind felt bolstered by Sookie's question. Sookie turned to look at something on a shelf to hide her smile.

"Um… Sookie… I was wondering, well Jess and I… we were talking and, well, see I share a place with three other girls and wouldn't you know it, well they're all leaving and I will have to like, move back in with my Dad or something and anyway… well Jessica says that Mr. Merlotte is pretty cool and maybe could use another waitress and I …" Beth was really struggling to get her question out.

Sookie put an immediate end to Beth's embarrassment. "Are you thinking about moving to Bon Temps? You know it's nothing like Shreveport, right?"

Relief flooded through Beth, "Well, it would depend…"

"Oh!" Sookie acted surprised, "Do you want me to talk to Sam and see if he'd give you a shot? Have you waitressed or tended bar before?" Of course, Sookie knew that she had.

"Oh, would you? That would be so great! I have lots of experience and Jessica said I could stay with her and Hoyt at their place…"

Sookie shook her head in disagreement, "No… you don't want to do that. The spare room only has a futon and it was past its prime maybe five years ago. You can stay with me, I've got plenty of room… for that matter you can have your own floor! The upstairs doesn't have a bathroom but there's a big one downstairs and my room has a private one so it'd pretty much be yours."

"But Sookie! What if I couldn't find work… or?" Beth's mind was filled with dismay because she thought Sookie was doing it because of her generous nature and she was terrified that Sookie might think she was trying to take advantage of her….

Sookie said, "Beth, to tell you the truth? You might very well be helping me out more than you know. I have no idea just how much my new job is going to take me away from home and I had considered looking for someone to move in so the house isn't standing empty for who knows how long at a time. So… would you be interested?"

"Ah, well, yeah but what if I can't find work?"

"Then you'll work by being my house's caretaker! Do you have a lot of furniture?"

"No, not really… just my bedroom stuff and an entertainment center in my room."

"Well, then it's settled… if Sam can give you a job, great, if not, you'll have one with me!"

"But what, well… how much will the rent be?" Beth was worried she wouldn't be able to earn enough to cover it.

"Well… caretakers don't pay rent it's usually their board and if you get a job and I'm home more than planned then you can buy groceries, say… once a month? Hey, don't worry about it… I'll be here a few more days, you can think about it, you can give your notice to work if you decide to do it and we'll take it from there, okay?"

A slightly confused Beth agreed and after looking through the store a bit more they decided to hit the mall. Sookie needed to get some dress shoes and maybe a business suit for the meeting with Mark Cushing. She paid for the earrings and they left to outfit Sookie for her first official business meeting.

**XxXxXx**

Bill woke hazily. If not for the circumstances in which he'd fallen off to, he would have allowed himself to rest at least another hour or two. It would probably be best if he just got his things together and left. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a perfect red rose on the pillow along with a folded note. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He turned the bedside light on and read the note. He read it again and this time he smiled a little.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Sookie stood there shamefaced, and without a word held her hair brush to him.

He took it from her and said, "Any reason you chose this?"

She started to speak, faltered , cleared her throat and said, "Well, not too long ago you said I was acting like a child and I guess I've acted even more childish this time and once Jason did something really bad and Gran, um, used the hair brush." She kept her eyes down.

Bill smacked it into the palm of his hand and it made a sharp crack. Sookie jumped a little, but she herself had given him permission. "Turn around." He said calmly, Sookie swallowed and did so, closing her eyes tight. She felt Bill near her and she waited for the first blow… when it came it shocked her speechless.

**XxXxXx**

Pam watched Eric from the corner of her eye. She had been quite astounded when Eric had called her to his home, doubly so when he made it clear he wanted her for sex and blood. Of course she questioned neither, but she was cautious, it was evident from the tenor of the sex that he required a vampire partner. His attentions this night would have easily killed a human.

He'd been ferocious and bloodily violent. He'd broken a few of her ribs at one point, shattered her wrists moments later when he grabbed them and held them viciously behind her back. He tore into her throat and drank deeply the first time, then the fourth time, opened her femoral artery and drank so heavily she nearly lost consciousness.

At least by then the bulk of his rage had ebbed and he'd fed her from himself until she was strong enough to make it to the kitchen for a couple large glasses of donor blood. As for the moment, she was lying on the bed, having not yet been told to leave it, and cautiously observed him as he paced relentlessly across the room.

She had only herself to blame for this. She should have sent that ridiculous red-haired baby vamp and her friends packing the moment she saw them in line. Of course, things would have easily become deadly for her if she had and Eric had discovered it. Which of course, he would have because he always closely watched the monitors of the security camera feeds, the front entrance especially.

Eric stopped pacing abruptly. "Pam… I want you to call Sookie for me. Tell her I need to speak to her."

Pam quickly sat up and reached for what was left of her skirt to get her cell phone from the pocket. She was ready to punch in Sookie's number when she said to Eric, "When do you want me to tell her to meet you?"

Eric's fist drove through Pam's face breaking her cheekbones, nose, orbital sockets, forehead and the upper and lower jaws and driving most of her front teeth down her throat. He began screaming at her in their native tongue, while she lay in a crumpled heap on the far side of the room.

Apparently, his rage had not yet ebbed completely.

**XxXxXx**

Bill was stretched out in bed, drifting in and out of sleep. He could hear Sookie moving about the closet, trying to be quiet as she packed his things for the trip back home, he drifted off, a slight smile on his face… the look on her face when he brought that hairbrush down had been priceless…

Bill was glad Sookie's eyes were scrunched tight because the smile on his face was a mile wide… with that he reached out and tapped her bottom with the flat-backed brush with about the same velocity of a leaf floating down in the fall.

Her eyes flew open and her mouth was a perfect "O" then he picked her up and carried back to the bedroom. She had begun to speak but he wouldn't allow it, "As if I'd strike you to cause you pain! Come here!" He crushed his mouth upon hers, his tongue exploring as if was their first passionate kiss. He knelt on the bed and stroked her and kissed her… never stopping, seemingly touching her everywhere at once. He brought her to her first climax before her shorts came off.

He was fueled by a desire to prove to her that he cherished her, and as he would explain to her later… there were easier ways to try and resolve an issue than the one that had led to this.

He ripped her shirt and bra off but managed to pull her shorts and panties off in one tug. She reached for him eagerly and pulled at him, he knelt between her legs and dropped his head to her breasts, allowing his fangs to leave tiny pinpricks around her very responsive nipples. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and moaned. His length was close but try as she may, he teased her mercilessly… she moved her hips toward him and arched her back, then begged him to enter her.

"Bill," she gasped, "Bill… please?"

He gave in and entered her swiftly and deeply and she cried out, her hands on his flank pulling him deeper. He licked her neck, bit her earlobe, teased the inner rim of her ear with his tongue and she writhed beneath him when he did.

Her voice rose in pitch as she said, "Yes… yes…" he moved within her slick, velvet heat, he fought to slow down but he knew he didn't really want to… he wanted it like this… he wanted her hard and fast and now. His pace quickened, she rose and met each of his thrusts with an answering push… she was close, so very close… her fingers raked his back, his shoulders, his flanks… she bit his lip and drew blood, she bit his neck, he bit her shoulder, then her throat enough to draw blood but not much more than scratches. She begged for him to go harder… and he did.

She pleaded for release and he gave her that too. As her cries rang sweet in his ears, he clamped onto her throat, driving his fangs deeply into her neck… as her blood surged into him… he in turn, surged into her.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Love True Blood and own none of it! **I do however enjoy putting those characters in situations and with new people I DO own, have fun, go about thier business and deal with adult situations, adult language and dire circumstances. Please **be advised!**

**Irons In The Fire**

Jessica and Hoyt had said their goodbyes and headed for home about an hour or two earlier, Jess wanted to go to the vampire friendly mall. Sookie had sworn them to absolute secrecy, and gave Jessica and Hoyt her personal charge card and told her to use it as a celebration gift from her.

Hoyt had blushed deeply but Sookie told him if these last few days had taught her anything, it was to live for the moment. Therefore, he and Jess had better take advantage of it and of they wanted they could call it an early Christmas present. A _very_ early one! Then she laughed and told him they could only spend up to her credit limit which was $1000.

When Jessica was taking a shower, Sookie told Hoyt she had a surprise in store for him so he should get an idea of what Jessica might like when it came down to engagement rings. She suggested maybe he could casually get Jess in a jewelry store or two. When he'd resisted, she told him something she'd been thinking very hard about.

"Hoyt, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot." He replied with a grin.

"Have you ever thought about going into business for yourself?"

Hoyt was completely flummoxed, "Doing what?"

Just then Jessica joined them so Sookie easily changed her conversation away from jewelry. "Jessica…You're gonna love this! Hoyt, I was talking to a number of vampires at the conference get together and I was telling some of them what you'd done at Bill's… Hoyt, there was a _huge_ amount of interested parties. One of Bill's friends from the AVL, Steve? Anyway, he's a business analyst, I'm not completely sure what that is exactly, but Bill says he's among the best so anyway he 'worked the numbers' for us. Hoyt… he said the "projected model" looks good, and he thought it would be easy to get investors to back you, including me and Bill. You could design and build tricked-out light-tight spaces for vampires and make damn good money at it!"

"Run my own business? Aw, Sook… I'm not so sure abo…"

"Hoyt just let me get more information for you and we can sit down and figure things out. What'd' you say?"

"My own business…" he said kind of dreamily.

Sookie gave him a hug and said, "When I get all the info we'll sit down and talk it over, okay" Hoyt was grinning from ear to ear and said, Okay… I'll think about it." With a smile as big as Texas, Hoyt hugged her goodbye picking her off the ground in a bear hug as he spun her around.

Sookie giggled uncontrollably and said, "Hoyt! You put me down!" He complied and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, Sookie hugged them both, told Jess to have fun at the mall and Sookie was felt wonderfully happy when she heard their excited chatter and Hoyt's inner hopes as the elevator doors closed. Now if she could be strong enough for the hard part. Saying good-bye to Bill.

**XxXxX**

Sookie had made him rest more after they'd had what she considered their double-trouble. First, the wildly passionate lovemaking versus their second, more tender and fantastic lovemaking, which they'd done very well as far as she was concerned. She made herself a sandwich and drank a Fresca, then she slipped into the closest and packed his things as quietly as she could. She was almost finished when she decided there was no way she was waiting to give him the pen and ink set she bought at Encore.

She placed the small box the lady had packed it in, and carefully nestled it into his clothes. She glanced around and was happy to see her briefcase propped up on a shelf. She got out a piece of paper and wrote him a note, folded it and slipped it into the box. She laid a folded shirt over it and double checked the closest to make sure she had all of his things packed. When she confirmed she had everything, she zipped the suitcase and quietly walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was hoping to let him rest at least another hour if he could.

**XxXxX**

He'd rested some, as the sun was down and he wasn't at the point of pure exhaustion, he'd dozed in and out. He'd heard the zipper as she closed his suitcase and he glanced at his watch when he picked it up from the nightstand. He was surprised to see it was nearly 1:00 a.m.! He'd slept more than he'd thought, so it seemed he really had needed the extra rest!

He heard the water running in the bathroom and could hear Sookie brushing her teeth. He got out of bed and saw she his things laid out for him. The water turned off and he stood there naked. She walked out of the bathroom and turned the light off.

"Oh!" She jumped a little, "I was going to give you a little while longer." She walked up to him and she slipped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back for a kiss. He gave her a soft, sweet kiss nipping her lip delicately between his teeth, then pulled her close, his arms tightening around her. She felt him stir below and whispered, "Would you…?"

With determination he gave her a final squeeze and then kissed her tenderly and answered, "I'd love nothing more, darling… but we've things that must be discussed." With great will power, he released her from his arms and stepped away from her. Knowing she'd get nowhere trying to distract him, Sookie took a step back while Bill dressed. She had hoped to divert his attention but that was truly stupid thinking on her part… there was no way on God's green earth that she'd get out of this conversation!

Once he was dressed he said, "Let's take a little walk…" he took her by the hand and led her out of the bedroom and into the garden under the stars. He held her hand as they strolled the pathway, the smell of the flowers was exquisite and Bill said, "It must be very beautiful during the day."

"It is." Her answer short, and not unexpected. She was always emotional when they were going to be separated for any length of time. He knew she was just trying to keep her composure. That and of course the conversation they needed to have about her behavior.

Finally they reached the area Bill wanted, it had a lovely swing for two and he led her to it, placing his arm around her shoulder as they sat. She tucked her bare feet up under her and leaned into him, one arm slipping around his waist, the other flat on his chest.

"Sookie… we have to talk about all that has happened, we can't avoid it." He laid his cheek on the top of her head and drank in her sweet scent. "This is going to mean some rather significant changes in our lives and if we're to survive them, we need to work at it together."

Sookie didn't want to speak just then, she knew her voice would be full of emotion and she was afraid she'd start to cry. She didn't want him to have to leave feeling sad because she couldn't get her shit together.

Sensing this, Bill asked her gently, "Sookie, why do you think that you seem to pick anger as your most convenient reaction to something when something surprises you?"

She was very quiet, the hand that had been slowly rubbing Bill's chest stilled as she seemed to be thinking hard. Bill let the silence grow, he was hoping that she was truly considering her response and not just trying to come up with an answer he wanted to hear.

After about a minute she began to stoke his chest absentmindedly, and then said, "Fear."

He waited for her to say more and was a little taken aback when she didn't. "Sookie…" he murmured into the top of her head as he gave her a little kiss there. "A one word answer does not a conversation make."

She started to speak, stumbled on her words and stopped to regroup. Without warning, she moved her legs so she was sitting upright and out of his embrace, she turned herself so she could look at him.

Her eyes, nearly black in the low lighting, fixed on his. What she had to say to him was hard for her and he knew it. He could feel the level of difficulty inside her mind climbing, so he focused completely on her… making it easier for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Okay, its like, well… you know first off I can't stand Nan, and she hates me so she probably did this just to piss me off, although that doesn't excuse my bad manners, but it's…" Sookie looked at Bill's face and saw the cocked eyebrow she quickly mentally reviewed her last words… oh shit. "Not that you're not completely deserving of the job of course!"

He gave her a hard look for a moment, then said, "Go on."

"Okay, well… I think everything is progressing great with us, then wham! It's going backwards, or sideways. I find something to be happy over and it turns to crap or then… and… I piss you off and then you make me… so, so mad! Then wham! Something else entirely! Again! Suddenly I'm in danger and I don't know why! And I- I- I… Agh!" She blew her bangs off her forehead with a rush of air escaping in frustration.

Bill remained silent and focused on her; he knew her explanation would become coherent soon. She sat there, looking at her hands. He watched a myriad of emotions cross her face. He saw tears welling up and while she had a way of making him so angry he could spit nails… he hated this the most… he hated when she became so irritated with herself that she hurt, emotionally, mentally and physically in a sense.

He'd seen her plunge into depression from time to time over the last few years… there had been times when she did nothing but lash out and doing so had her walking a thin line between them staying together more than once. He reached for her and pulled her onto his lap. Snuggling her head onto his shoulder beneath his chin… using his foot to rock the swing slightly. She sighed deeply, "Oh Bill…" her voice carried more than a hint of anguish.

He slid his hand in soothing circles on her back and shoulder, he smelled her skin, her toothpaste, her feminine self, with just a hint of him in the mix, which made him grin a hidden grin… then he said, "Sookie, please tell me what you want to tell me."

"Fine. You're completely right and it bugs the shit out of me to have to say that!"

He couldn't help himself, a small chuckle burst forth, she smacked him lightly on the chest and said in exasperation, "Aw… come on!" But he could tell by the way her face felt against him, that she was smiling too.

"It's just that… I was really excited and everything… all of a sudden I've got a car and money and I might get to travel and I got so carried away that, not once did I think about how it might affect you, 'cause I just figured…" she got quiet. "I just figured things would stay the same and if I had to come to Shreveport maybe, there'd be times you could come with me and it wouldn't matter and that it would be all good."

Her voice, barely a whisper, finally spoke the words he had been expecting. "Then you told me you would be going away and you would be gone a lot and I saw everything I'd built up in my head come crashing down. I got scared… and I didn't want to be scared…." Her voice finished in the tiniest of whispers but she knew he would be able to hear, she said, "So I got mad, instead."

Bill sensed she had more to say so he kept quiet but continued to caress her back lightly, moving the swing in a smooth, easy motion. When she spoke he could hear the tears in her voice.

She continued in a whisper, "When you told me to go away, I thought I'd screwed it up so much that I'd lost you forever." Her crying became more than just tears on her face. Her breath began to hitch as she started to sob. "I mean, with a job like that who needs someone like me around? Honey, I'm so sorry! I'll ask Mr. Garth if I can get out of the contract somehow…" she cried even harder.

Bill gathered her into himself as closely as he could and soothed her, chanting… "Shh, shh, shh… it's alright sweetheart, it's alright now." He was inundated with her feelings of panic and despair. He rubbed her back, and kept rocking until her tears stopped falling. Something occurred to him while he waited for her to calm. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Sookie had been left by her loved ones in the most heinous of ways; starting at a very young age… it made him jot a few mental notes to himself to look into later.

To lighten the moment, since she'd seemed to cry herself out, he asked, "So how exactly did you think the best way to deal with it, was for me to spank you? Sweetheart, you should be aware that if you're going to get spanked, I wouldn't recommend a hairbrush. It really is quite painful."

She sighed a wobbly sigh and said, "Well, you said I was acting like a child, and you even put me across your knee and smacked me some once before… I guess it was my way of telling you I knew I acted childishly, so, um you should punish me accordingly."

They were silent as Bill slowly rocked the bench and said, "You realize of course that you did act very childishly and maybe I really _should_ give you a good spanking to keep you on the straight and narrow…" He moved her swiftly as if to turn her over and she struggled and said, "Bill!" in such a shocked voice he laughed out loud.

He gathered her tightly into his embrace and still laughing said, "All right… I guess you've learned your lesson. And those smacks were barely smacks… I was just trying to make a point. Dearheart… you_ do _know that I would never hurt you physically, correct? Sookie I would die before I would raise a hand to you. Do you understand that?"

She nodded her head emphatically and said, "I know."

He tilted her chin and kissed her sweetly, then with more desire. In a flash, he'd spun her around and had her straddling him. With his hands on each side of her face, he continued to kiss her… he probed her mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue on the roof of her mouth, something that always made her moan and it did as expected.

He withdrew his mouth from hers and kissed her face, her throat, he licked her neck, curving his tongue's path to her earlobe, catching it deftly between his lips, applying a tiny bit of pressure. Her answering whisper of, "Oh!" and the little shift she made by pushing her knees apart more on the swing.

Her most intimate and cherished self was pressed hard against his growing length and Bill was consumed by his desire of her. He attacked her mouth, his tongue colliding with hers, she licked his fangs, and his favorites, the sensitive spot behind them, she sucked on his lower lip, biting it lightly… then bit harder almost to the point of drawing blood.

He was rock hard and shifted slightly, the feel of her against him was madness… her mouth accepted his and he couldn't suppress his own moan. She shifted her mouth, trailing her tongue and her kisses down his throat, her hands massaging his hardened nipples through the fabric of his shirt. He stopped her, and in an instant, removed his shirt and hers.

He leaned his head down and took one of her bra-covered breasts in his mouth, sucking her firm, high nipple, his fangs and his teeth nibbling just enough to excite but not harm. She had begun to shift herself forward and back and the feel of her, the nearness of her sweet treasure so close… had him reaching his hands between her legs as he began to stroke her he slipped his long fingers through the legs of her shorts.

He pinched his fingers together and she felt him and she quickly said, "Stop!"

He was startled and she looked at him and said, "No ripping… I like these shorts!" she said with a wily smile. With his help she stood and Bill thought she wanted to go inside… then she undid her shorts and slid them down her legs.

Wearing only her bra and panties (the pink ones… his favorites!) she said, "Where exactly were we?" As she straddled him once more, only this time she was undoing the buttons on his jeans, once freed he was more than ready for her and as he slipped his fingers into her panties, he knew she was just as ready. He pushed her panty to one side and she held her breath… he moved her, holding her by her bottom over his length. He was poised and waiting, her luscious warmth, millimeters above him, he could feel the warmth emanating from her.

Her arms tight around his neck, her lips brushing his, her taut nipples teasing his… "Please…" she barely breathed the words aloud.

Ever so gently, and ever so slowly… he lowered her onto himself… she answered with a deep sigh of contentment, he whispered in her ear, "My darling Sookie." And lowered the rest of the way, and that was all it took for her to plummet to the first of her releases.

**XxXxX**

"I'll call you the moment the sun sets and let you know if I'll be able to make it home before you have to leave." Sookie's voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt right at that moment.

"Sweetheart, I know I won't have to leave before tomorrow night, and if you have to be here longer, I'm sure I can arrange it so I can come to Shreveport before I go. You're going to move in to the apartment?"

"Yes… I can't stay here any longer. Besides… the apartment may be a real corporate perk, but I think it's more a case of it being Mr. Garth's nice way to say, "Get out of my penthouse!" She gave Bill a smile.

Bill felt very odd about leaving. It wasn't so much a feeling as impending doom or anything like that… he was just realizing that this was going to be a huge change for him in many ways and he was suddenly aware of just how radically different their life was going to be from now on. He held her close and was hard-pressed to let her go.

She too, clung to him. She knew it was going to be difficult but she hadn't expected the level of pain she felt right now. She was still a little shocked, actually. While she felt as if she could cry uncontrollably, not a tear was falling. Finally she knew the time had come. She wrapped her arms around Bill as tightly as she could, and then pressed every part of herself against him as if to memorize how he felt in her embrace. As if she could ever fail to remember…

She relaxed her grip and he, in turn, did the same. They shared one more passionate kiss, then as he stepped out of her embrace she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his throat, to his ear.

"I love you Bill Compton, and always will."

As Bill drove toward Bon Temps, his heart was heavy. He was aware that Sookie was miserable and he suspected she was crying her eyes out. He hated the very thought of it and while it sounded cruel to even think it, he hoped she cried herself to sleep quickly. The sooner she slept, the sooner she could get some respite. He himself was hoping for much the same. One decision he did make on his way to Bon Temps was iron-clad. He was putting an engagement ring on her finger before he left for his first AVL trip.

**Learning New Things**

Sookie got up from where she had curled up on the bed to cry. She went into the bathroom, blew her nose and washed her face. She debated showering; she debated looking over her notes for the meeting with Cushing. She looked at her puffy, bloodshot eyes, her bright red nose, acknowledged to herself she had a bitch of a headache and decided to return to the bed. She crawled into the space where Bill had slept just a few hours before, closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and surprisingly, fell asleep rather quickly.

**XxXxX**

Bill arrived at home and carried his bags upstairs. He set the alarm, hung the garment bag up and opened his suitcase to unpack before going to rest. It didn't take him long to find the package Sookie had slipped into his bag, He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box carefully, he read her note and smiled, then set the note aside and pulled apart the tissue paper.

When he saw the barrel pen, nib and inkwell… he was dumbstruck. He picked up her note and read it again… he decided not to finish unpacking. He shoved the case aside and set the box carefully on the nightstand. He turned off the light after reading her note once more… it read…

My dearest Bill,

Quite obviously, I saw this and thought of you! I think I can find you the ink needed to use it properly, if you want.

I love you Bill and I thought this was a perfect way to start a new job… relying on something familiar!

Of course, I can make no guarantees it will work as well as it once did!

I can without a doubt make this guarantee though; I will love you, until I can love no more.

Sookie

Bill felt the pull of the dawn and gave himself to it; it was going to be a busy night.

**XxXxX**

When Sookie woke, she used the bathroom and groaned loudly when she got a good look at her face. Plain and simple… she looked like hell! She picked up the phone in the bedroom and the woman answered with a breezy lilt in her voice, "Good morning Miss Stackhouse what may I do for you?"

"Ah… you wouldn't happen to have any, uh… eye drops? You know for red eyes?"

"Certainly, is there anything else?"

Sookie gave it a heartbeat then decided what the hell, "Could I please get a big pot of coffee, lots of cream, some toast and a scrambled egg and a large glass of milk please?"

"Absolutely Miss…"

"Excuse me…" Sookie said as she rudely interrupted the young woman, "I'm sorry, is Beth working?"

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, should I send her up with your things?"

"Yes please and I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"Think nothing of it Miss Stackhouse, will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you… that will do."

Within a few moments Beth arrived and the day brightened considerably in Sookie's eyes. She greeted Beth, poured herself coffee and drank almost half of it before she managed to smile slightly at Beth.

Beth took one look at her and said, "Eat something." And got up from her chair, set the covered dish in front of Sookie and then put something in the freezer. Sookie uncovered the dish as Beth sat down and offered some to her, Beth shook her head and poured herself coffee as Sookie dove into the eggs, once she'd smelled the food she became ravenous!

Beth glanced at her watch and said to Sookie, "So, were you serious about me moving in with you temporarily?"

Sookie heard Beth's worries that the offer hadn't been as genuine as she was desperately hoping it would be.

"Absolutely, and Beth… temporarily doesn't mean a few weeks. It means, as long as you want to be there. As a matter of fact, I'll get Hoyt to go over to the house and take some pictures on his cell phone… I don't want you worrying you'll be out in the sticks in some ramshackle house!"

Beth looked so shocked at Sookie's words her mouth dropped open, "Oh… I didn't mean…"

"I know." Sookie said matter-of-factly, "I'd be concerned if you didn't find out more information. I can't say I know all that Jessica and Hoyt may have told you about my home, where I work and Bon Temps in general… so ask any question you'd like."

Beth hesitated and Sookie hid her surprise at Beth's thought, "Do you think people there will accept me?"

"Good heavens, why wouldn't they?" Sookie was intrigued by her question.

"Well, for one thing I'm from the 'big city' and small places like Bon Temps can be pretty close-knit and not always welcoming of a stranger."

"Good point." Sookie said. "Other than warning you about my brother, who happens to be a terrible womanizer, Jane Bodehouse who is Merlotte's resident drunk and Bobby Ray Cartwright you'll be fine."

"Who's Bobby Ray and why is he a problem?"

"Oh… he's not a problem! No, he just loves to get drunk on Saturday night and tell you you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

Beth laughed and said, "Is he cute? I haven't had a boyfriend in a while!"

"Hmm. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, let me think, Oh! I know! Do you remember those washing machine commercials with the repair guy that didn't have any work to do?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well, that's Bobby Ray except he's six inches shorter, twice as bald and always sunburned! The man just cannot wrap his mind around the idea of sunscreen!"

They both laughed and Beth glanced at her watch and just as Sookie was going to ask her why, she got up and took the eye drops out of the freezer. She pulled a napkin from the cart and said to Sookie, "Lean your head back, I'll put these in."

"Thanks," Sookie said gratefully. "I hate trying to put those damn things in! Usually most of it ends up running down my face." She tilted her head back and before she knew it the drops were in and the cool temperature of the drops made her eyes feel brand new. "Gees… I never thought about getting them cold first." She blinked a couple times as her eyes felt more soothed by the minute.

"It was a trick I learned from my Mom, she worked summers as a lifeguard, she always kept them in the fridge. Putting them in the freezer works as long as you keep close tabs on the time!"

Sookie felt a brief sadness from Beth and Sookie surmised Beth's mother was gone. She didn't know the circumstances but if Beth ever felt comfortable enough to tell her, Sookie would wait.

They drank coffee and chatted and Sookie called Hoyt to have him go take pictures. Beth was flabbergasted and begged Sookie not to make him do it.

"No, no! You need to know where you'll be staying." Sookie said with a grin.

Beth put her head in her hand mortified, "I can't believe you're doing this!" she moaned, just then, Sookie's new phone began to chime, she had pictures to view!

"Beth, look at it this way… you've got to show me how to use this stupid thing anyway… so go on, show me how to see this stuff! More coffee?"

Beth nodded and Sookie filled both their mugs and then sat beside Beth, she was happy when Beth told her the house was lovely, especially because she knew Beth genuinely felt that way. Sookie had a good feeling about her decision to ask Beth to move in.

**XxXxX**

Beth agreed to give her notice when she went back downstairs and Sookie gave her a hug. She no longer felt quite so blue and when Beth left the penthouse Sookie's first call was to Rose.

"Good morning Rose." Sookie said lightly.

"So now you're stealing the staff away from us? She said with a smile in her voice.

Sookie stammered, "That happened like, thirty seconds ago! How do you know these things?"

Rose laughed, "It's not as devious as you think. I'll show you how it's done when you get here."

Suddenly Sookie felt a rush of panic, "Oh my stars! Rose I will jump in the shower I'll be there as fast…"

"Sookie…"

"…as I can…" she was running toward the bedroom.

"Sookie!" Rose said with a stern tone of voice. "Why are you so hyper?"

Sookie frowned, "Because it just occurred to me that I work for Garth & Associates, it's… oh no! It's almost ten a.m. and I'm not at work yet!"

"Relax dear; you don't have set office hours, at least not yet, and probably never. The meeting with Cushing and the others may not take place until Thursday unfortunately, so it'll give us plenty of time to go over things. Get ready and come on down here. I'll show you some basics and then we can go have a nice lunch somewhere."

Sookie felt a rush of relief and told Rose she'd see her shortly. She cruised into the bathroom and started the shower, and laid out towels. She glanced at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe the difference, her eyes looked much better but she knew there was more than just eye drops at work here. She was downright excited!

Sookie showered and smiled a little ruefully when she washed her hair. She much preferred the way Bill did it and of course what she got to do when he did! She knew things were going to be tough. She also knew that the one thing she needed to have Rose help her with was organization. If she was able to get herself on a steady schedule, it would make things easier for her to make time for Bill.

He'd explained that this first month to six weeks was going to be a nightmare and she'd resigned herself to that, but he told her that once his schedule solidified, they would be able to be together on a regular basis. That had given Sookie a lot of hope… in fact, it was about the only reason she hadn't clung to Bill like duct tape, crying copiously as he tried to leave.

Once she was ready, she went to the closest to decide what to wear. She laughed out loud. For the first time in her life, she actually had a choice of what to wear! When she'd been a car-hop at the root beer stand, she'd worn a uniform… the grocery store as a checker… uniform and of course Merlotte's. She remembered with a grin, that she'd once read that Albert Einstein had his closets filled with identical pairs of pants, shirts, shoes… everything. Supposedly, he said it was so he didn't waste important brain function on something so mundane. She'd always wondered if it was true, but figured it was more than likely just an exaggeration.

So while she contemplated Albert Einstein… she picked out one of her favorite outfits. It was a DKNY tobacco brown pair of slacks and a gorgeous silk blouse the color of dark honey. She wore her hair pulled back loosely and the gold necklace from Bill and then added the earrings she'd bought at Encore. They were a perfect complement to the outfit.

A moment later she was on her way down to the parking garage. As she walked toward her new car she stopped just steps away from it. She was suddenly physically overcome by a shudder that rocked her from head to toe. It wasn't a bad feeling… it had simply occurred to her that after a life spent working hard jobs, for little pay and certainly no glory whatsoever… her life from here on out was changing forever.

Right now… in this moment! Here she stood in complete wonderment. She was wearing designer clothes, carrying a state of the art laptop in a bag that cost more than her she'd paid to have tires put on her car, about to get into not only one of the best cars ever made, but also a car that cost roughly around twenty years or more worth of her property taxes! She stood there a full minute, motionless. Dear Lord in Heaven… she thought as she felt her knees get a little weak.

Can I really do this? When did I become the woman standing here right now? Then her mouth twitched just a little and soon she was smiling the best smile of her life. She unlocked the car and stepped into it. As she backed the car out and headed out of the garage, she never stopped smiling… I became this woman, she thought, the day Bill Compton brought me to life. She left the parking structure, pulling out into traffic and headed to 'her' office.

**XxXxX**

Sookie and Rose spent a couple of hours going over the basics. Sookie finally found out how Rose got all the information… the computer network at Garth & Associates had a running update.

It was especially designed for Mr. Garth and any and all of his guests. She explained from the very first day, as Mr. Garth's guest, the moment Sookie picked up the phone and made her preferences known, it was entered in the computer and the people that needed to know status of anything at the penthouse were alerted. Sookie was duly impressed.

There was a quick knock on the door and Joe stuck his head in, "Hello Sookie! My darling…" he nodded at Rose. "I was wondering if you lovely ladies were interested in a late lunch?"

Sookie looked at her watch and was shocked to see it was already after one! Sookie deferred to Rose… Joe stepped into her office and once he did, he moved to her quickly giving her a warm hug and a kiss to both cheeks. The white noise Sookie had become accustomed to, lifted and the joy Joe felt about her being there brought tears to her eyes.

He gave her another hug and said, "Sookie my sweet? How do you feel about Bar-B-Q?"

"Well, good Bar-B-Q is hard to pass up!" she said with a grin.

Rose looked to Joe and they said as one, "Podnuh's Bar-B-Q!" They laughed and began talking at once… "Sookie, it is our absolute favorite", Joe said Rose finished with "You'll love it!"

Sookie gathered her things and was happy to see John waiting for them at the elevator, with a megawatt smile John greeted her and she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. They got on the elevator and headed down to the waiting limo. John held the door open and Joe motioned Sookie forward. She glanced inside and was delighted to see Mr. Garth.

He held his hand out to her and bid her to sit by his side. He kissed the back of Sookie's hand and said, "Good afternoon child, are you well?"

"Oh yes sir!" Sookie wasn't quite sure why, but she was feeling wonderful in Mr. Garth's presence.

"Good! That is good! I won't be joining you for lunch, sadly but I did want to give you something special on your first day at work."

He handed Sookie a flat wooden box that Sookie thought had to be made of mahogany. The wood shone with a satin finish and was as smooth as silk. Everyone in the car was smiling as she lifted the lid. Inside was an elegant, yet simple gold bracelet. There were small diamonds in every other link… only slightly larger than the diamond in the necklace she'd received from Bill.

Sookie was so stunned she couldn't speak other than a whispered, "Oh!"

Mr. Garth chuckled and said, "Allow me my dear… his huge hands plucked the delicate bracelet from its seating and with amazing dexterity, undid the clasp and fastened it around Sookie's wrist. She moved her hand and arm slightly and even in the soft lighting of the blacked-out limo… it shimmered, the diamonds winking in the light.

Mr. Garth took his huge hand and delicately cupped Sookie's chin to turn her face to his. With his smile wide he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on each of her cheeks and said, "I thought it would complement your necklace."

Sookie suddenly found her voice and her eyes were still wide with wonder, "Oh! I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you, oh my stars! It's… it's… incredibly beautiful!" And without a thought she threw her arms around him and hugged him then suddenly realized what she'd done. Before she could drop her arms and apologize (and possibly beg for her life)… he hugged her back!

When he loosened his arms, she sat back and did not fail to catch the shocked looks on Joe and Rose's faces. Her face was the color of a strawberry she was so embarrassed over what she'd done and began to stutter an apology, when Mr. Garth took her hands in his.

"I must tell you something child…"

Sookie was sure he was about to tell her that he was going to tear her head off her shoulders.

"You are by far one of the sweetest and loving humans I have ever met in my many centuries on this earth… I'm so happy you like your gift, I look forward to seeing you in action in the meeting with Mr. Cushing."

He leaned down, gave her a quick brush of his lips on her forehead, then said, "Rose?"

Rose shifted to sit next to Sookie and placed her arms around her, gently pushing Sookie's head onto her shoulder. Sookie understood immediately and shut her eyes tight and pressed closer to Rose.

"Good-bye my dear, Rose, Joe…"

With that Sookie was aware of blinding light and a noise she thought would blow out her eardrums and as fast as it came it was gone. As was Mr. Garth. Rose relaxed her hold on Sookie and shook her head slightly back and forth, staring at Sookie with a look of sheer astonishment.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I'd not seen it with my own eyes!"

Sookie blushed again and said, "I guess I should be more careful about stuff like that, huh?"

Joe and Rose answered emphatically and in unison, "Yes!"

Joe cleared his throat lightly and then said, "Sookie… I'm not saying this to frighten you but you must control yourself a little better. The last human that touched Mr. Garth in a manner not of his choosing was ripped into pieces no larger than a shoe box."

Sookie blanched. Dear God! She thought to herself…that would have been a lousy way to start my first day! The next thing she knew John was opening the door and she was on her way inside to have, what she'd soon learn, was some of the best Bar-B-Q she'd had since Gran passed, and that was saying a lot!

**XxXxX**

After lunch, Sookie worked mainly on learning the manuals and how to access pertinent information from the company network. Rose had helped set up her password for both her personal files and one to access company files. Rose also explained to her that Sookie's access was on the same level as her own, and that was, as she put it, "pretty high on the food chain".

Sookie wasn't quite sure if she was all that comfortable with that analogy.

Rose had explained to her in detail how to file reports, do research and other of the most basic company functions. She then explained to Sookie what she could, and could not, turn over to her regular assistant.

"So… I do the sensitive things on my own and the 'normal' I give to my assistant?"

"Oh no dear! I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear, forgive me. We have two assistants that have the same level of clearance as we do. They circulate among all of the higher executives. Your personal assistant handles your messages, your travel itineraries as needed, filing and so on. Shelby and Carol handle everything else. How would you like to meet a couple of the girls I've decided might work out the best for you?"

Sookie swallowed nervously. "I'm an executive? Oh… my… I'm not sure if…"

Rose smiled and said, "Sookie, A) Yes. You are an executive and B) we cannot have you bogged down with everyday clerical tasks when you're needed here. The sooner you choose someone, the sooner you can start to learn your way around the intricacies of your job and you'll be able to delegate the things you don't have to trouble yourself with."

"I understand what a change this is for you, and believe me; it takes a while to learn what works best from individual to individual. I have absolutely no doubt whatsoever that you'll take to this job like a fish to water!"

"Okay, but… will you… I mean, stay? Give me little clues of what to ask? I just don't want to look stupid."

Rose laughed lightly and said, "Don't worry Sookie… I'll be here the entire time."

It wasn't long before Sookie was meeting and talking to a number of young women. Sookie and Rose had decided to use the phrase, "What made you look for clerical work?" if Sookie had no interest in the person.

Rose opened her mind to give Sookie questions and hints to ask the candidates and Sookie was glad they'd arrived at the code phrase. The third young woman projected a bubbly personality and acted confident and forthright. This couldn't be further from the truth. She was actually in the employ of a rival company and was communicating bids and services done by Garth & Associates, giving the competitor an edge when bidding or competing against Garth & Associates, in particular their insurance quotes to large organizations and companies.

After Sookie explained it to Rose, she called Joe and got the ball rolling on the investigation into the young woman's actions.

By the next young woman, Sookie knew what to ask and learned more about the person by listening in. The last young woman turned out to be the one Sookie wanted. She was a few years younger than Sookie, was very pleasant and more than competent. Sookie liked her immediately and it seemed Abigail liked her too. She preferred to be called Abby and Sookie was sure they'd work well together. Rose told her she or Sookie would be in contact with her about her scheduling by the next day.

With that done and plenty of materials to study, Rose suggested Sookie call it a day. Sookie had to admit, she was tired and she still hadn't gone to look at the apartment on the third floor, much less move her things. Then she had a thought. "Rose, would it be possible for me to drive home tomorrow? I need to speak with Sam and if the meeting isn't until Thursday I'd love to spend a little more time with Bill before he leaves."

Rose agreed immediately, then Sookie said, "I was wondering if perhaps Beth could help me move my things to the apartment and maybe come home with me so she could talk to Sam too?"

Rose placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder and gave her a slight chuckle. "Don't worry about moving your things, now that you're ready to move, it'll be done for you, silly girl!"

Sookie gave a little laugh and blushed a bit. "I didn't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you or expecting everyone here to just do… whatever!"

"Nonsense dear, if you'd rather… you can certainly remain in the penthouse."

"That's really kind but I'm sure I've worn out my welcome by now!"

Rose just gave a tiny laugh and said, "Sookie, after what I witnessed today with Mr. Garth? You could probably live there for the rest of your life! In all my years, I've never seen him so mesmerized by anyone the way he is with you. It's amazing Sookie, it really is."

Rose walked her to the elevator and told her Beth would be at the penthouse by the time she arrived and Sookie said goodbye. Then Sookie had a thought and put her hand out to keep the doors from sliding shut. "Oh Rose, I forgot to ask and I'm sure I shouldn't even… but, I kinda promised Hoyt…"

Rose laughed and said, "Sookie you can let whoever wants to drive the car, so do so… should anything happen, God forbid, we have a very forgiving insurance company!" They laughed, Sookie waved to Rose and the doors shut almost silently.

On the elevator on the way to the parking garage, Sookie was suddenly aware that she was quite tired. She wasn't at odds over it… she'd been very… active with Bill before he left, she'd been up very late and her sleep hadn't been the most restful she'd ever had… she reached the car and headed out.

She was anxious to see the apartment and call Sam and talk with him. Whether or not she asked Beth to come along to meet him would depend upon what he had to say to her when they spoke. It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. She didn't know whether to tell Sam over the phone or wait until she could see him face to face. She didn't know that at that moment her options had become been restricted to just one.

**XxXxX**

Sam was sitting at his desk with a raging headache. Trying to figure out how the beer delivery got major-league fucked up was about to push him over the edge and right when he was about to pitch everything off his desk against the wall, Arlene stormed into his office firing on all cylinders, the recently changed schedule crumpled tightly in her grip.

"What the hell, Sam? I'm not supposed to working tomorrow _at all_, much less a split shift!" Her face was as red as her hair.

"Look… Arlene… Sami can't cover and you'll get…"

Arlene held up her finger and shook it in his face. "No Sam! No more! I love Sookie like we all do and she's a damn good person but dammit Sam! You've fired other waitresses for a whole lot less than what you've let her do and I've had it! And I am NOT alone Sam Merlotte!"

"I have plans tomorrow Sam and I'm NOT changing 'em!" So you can just go ahead and fire me when I don't come in ta'marrow, because Sam, so help me God… I AM NOT WORKIN' and that's it!"

She turned on her heel, and stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her. Sam sat there for a second _then _shoved everything off his desk onto the floor as he yelled, "goddamn, son of a mutha-fucking…" then he stood up, shoved his chair across the room where it crashed loudly into the wall, leaving a large dent and stomped out of his office, right out the back door and into his trailer.

He slammed around inside for a moment, then pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard, poured himself a healthy shot and downed it in one searing swallow. His cell phone rang and he was going to ignore it until he looked at the screen. "Sook" it read. Well if that just didn't beat all. He punched the button savagely to answer the call.

**XxXxX**

Sookie's hands were still shaking slightly as she packed up her toiletries. The call to Sam had been difficult and poorly timed. He ranted at her for ten minutes before he gave the choice of quitting or being fired. She was so stunned she couldn't say a word. Then she heard Sam heave a huge sigh before he said, "Okay… effective tomorrow Sami's taking your full-time schedule, if you want the part-time hours call me back or I'll put an ad in the shopper for help."

He disconnected without another word. She pushed the button to end the call and sat stunned on the side of the bed. She hadn't expected that and she was rather shocked. She guessed things must be a complete disaster for Sam to lose it like that with her. After she got her emotions in check, she called him back.

She was afraid he wouldn't pick up but he did. His voice sounded full of dissipated anger, pain and sadness. "Sam… I'm coming to Bon Temps, I'll come to the bar tomorrow and I'm bringing someone with me. Her name is Beth; she's of age and is an outstanding waitress, with experience serving, bartending and even some short order cooking experience. If you'd allow her an interview, she could fill the hours Sami's working now."

Sam was quiet for so long she thought he'd disconnected again. Then he said, "So you're quitting." Not a question really… just a statement of fact.

"Well, Sam… I very much want to return to work, but maybe as fill in and extra help during the summer season if I'm not in Shreveport… only, of course that is, if you still want me to."

Sookie bit her lip hard enough to draw blood her nerves were so ratcheted up. She waited for his answer. When he spoke he sounded like he was a hundred years old. "Bring her here tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Okay… what ti…" but Sam had hung up. Sookie stared at her cell phone and heavy tears ran down her cheeks. For just a flash, she thought of just lying down and crying herself out. Then she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

Bullshit. The path was chosen and it was time to travel down it. She stood and undressed, slipping into shorts and a t-shirt. She went to find Beth and asked her if she felt like driving to Bon Temps tonight and speaking to Sam in the morning. Beth excitedly agreed, then frowned.

"What?" Sookie asked concerned.

"I'm working tomorrow." She was crestfallen.

Sookie debated a second when the men arrived to pack up her things to move into the apartment two floors down. She had Beth get them started not that there was much to do, but she used the time to call Rose. She explained the circumstances.

Rose said, "Don't worry about it Sookie. She's done effective now so go ahead and have her drive you to Bon Temps." Rose's voice was filled with concern and she said, "Sookie… go home and take comfort… I'm sure Sam is just overwhelmed and it'll be fine come tomorrow morning. Besides, I'm sure Bill will be ecstatic to see you. Good night sweetie, tell Beth to drive safely."

Sookie smiled and said, "I will."

Sookie was surprised to see that the men hadn't started but they explained they had to wait until Judy arrived. Sookie was too tired to even ask why. She told them she'd take care of her personal things in the bathroom and her work things. Judy arrived as Sookie was telling Beth that Rose had told her she didn't need to worry about her job there any longer.

They greeted her and she said shyly, "I'm here to supervise and pack your… delicates for the guys to move."

Sookie gave her one of her tight smiles and felt that Judy was sad that Beth and Sookie were leaving.

Sookie excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. Gradually her hands stopped trembling when it dawned on her Beth needed to get home to pack. Sookie walked out of the bedroom suite to find her sitting at the table. Beth was emanating some serious confusion and second guessing. Her biggest concern was that she really needed the money she had expected to receive from her final two weeks.

Sookie spoke her name softly so as not to startle her, she gave her a cheery smile and said, "Beth, why don't you head home and pack your things for a few days and give me your address so I can pick you up. We can leave then. Oh and don't worry about any expenses right away. Everything we need is already at home and I've got plenty of newer work tees and stuff to start you out if Sam hires you… and I'm sure he will."

Beth's mind was almost overwhelmed with worry when the elevator opened and a young man in a suit stepped off the elevator and announced himself. Sookie walked to him and he said, "Ma'am, I have a package for Miss Beth Simon."

"I'm Beth." She said with a bit of trepidation.

"Good evening, please sign here." Beth signed, he handed her a large envelope and wished everyone a good night.

Beth stared at the envelope and Sookie could feel the conflicted feelings rolling from her, wave after wave of endless, anxious surf.

Sookie reached out and took Beth's hand. She led her into the study and closed the double doors behind them. She walked to the desk and picked up a bejeweled letter opener. Sookie had little doubt that the inlaid stones were real rubies, emeralds and sapphires.

She told Beth to sit and handed her the opener. It took a moment and Beth's brain was seriously close to overload.

"Beth? Sweetie? Do you want me to open it?"

Beth reacted quickly and shoved the package into Sookie's hand. Sookie took the package and slit it open. She looked inside and a huge smile lit up her face. She handed the envelope back to Beth and said, "Take a look."

Beth looked in the envelope and said, "Holy Shit!" then pulled out one of the banded stacks of twenty dollar bills. A quick count confirmed that not only was the cash for the wages she'd made this past month, but also an additional four months' salary as a severance package.

The letter enclosed from Human Resources explained that her health coverage was paid until the end of the year and after that, she would be eligible to remain with Louisiana Mutual Insurance Company at a deeply discounted rate.

Along with the package were three envelopes that held letters of recommendation from not only her immediate supervisor, but Joe and shockingly enough, Mr. Garth himself!

"Oh my God!" Beth sat back in the chair in stunned silence. Her eyes eventually found their way to Sookie and said, "Did you do this?"

Sookie felt Beth's apprehension and was glad. She would have worried about Beth's character if she hadn't questioned it.

"Nope, I just told Rose about Sam needing to meet you and she said, effective immediately you were done here so you could secure yourself in your new home." Sookie gave her a big smile. "But, as I've gotten to know them more… I'm not the least bit surprised." She gave Beth a big smile and said, "Should we get this party started?"

Beth smiled widely and said, "Let's go!"

Shortly thereafter, Sookie got her first look at her new corporate owned apartment. Needless to say, it was gorgeous. The rooms were large and airy, lots of shutterless windows… Hmm… she wondered if there was a light-tight space within the apartment and just as she did, one of the men that had brought down her things showed her a remote that lowered special louvers sandwiched between the double glass panes to maintain a light-tight environment as required.

He gave her a quick tour and explained where everything was, how to operate it or how to get help. The last thing he did was giving her a small binder and asked her she wanted them to unpack for her. She almost said no, then decided why not. She was getting more anxious at getting even just a little time with Bill, if at all possible.

Beth had left already after writing out explicit directions for Sookie, and Judy had finished unpacking her "delicates" which Sookie found amusing. It seemed Mr. Garth was courtly in many ways! She gave Judy a hug and said good-bye. Judy said they'd all miss her, then grabbed up her small bag, work stuff and almost as an afterthought, brought along the binder she'd been given by the porter.

Sookie left the parking garage and made a stop before leaving for Beth's. Just to familiarize herself with the GPS navigation system, she loaded Beth's address in it and it followed nearly all the directions right to Beth's door.

It made Sookie much more confident about using it to get somewhere she'd never been before in the future. She also discovered the slight discrepancy in the two sets of instructions was that Beth had given her directions to the back of the complex and the GPS had given her the front. An important lesson to keep in mind in the future.

She called Beth, who told her she'd be right down. When Beth came down the stairs in front Sookie could feel her excitement. That relaxed Sookie completely and she held the keys out to Beth. "You won't mind driving will you?" Sookie listened carefully in case Beth said no, but didn't really want to, thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Heck no! I don't mind at all!" She tossed her bag in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. She figured out how to adjust the seat by Sookie reading from the car manual. This was convenient for Sookie as she hadn't been able to figure it out earlier.

Moments later, they were making their way out of Shreveport and before long would be on the highway with Bon Temps in their sights. Sookie leaned back against the soft and comfortable seat and barely stifled a yawn. Beth looked over at her and said, "Why don't you nap a little, I'll wake you when we're close to Bon Temps."

Sookie yawned again and said, "I'll just rest my eyes, it's not exactly fair of me to saddle you with driving then sack out!"

Beth laughed and said, "I don't mind! Go ahead and rest!"

Sookie moved the seat back so it was leaning back a bit and closed her eyes. She dozed in and out, but finally sat upright. She was too jazzed to really rest; she wanted to see Bill so badly! Beth didn't say anything but Sookie had to hide a smile when Beth guessed that if she were going to see Bill she wouldn't be able to sleep either!

Just out of curiosity, Sookie reached into the backseat for her bag. She removed the apartment binder and began to page through it. She was amazed but somehow not the least bit surprised. The first section was the usual, where the garbage chute was, fire alarm instructions… how to regulate the air conditioning or heating if desired. It was the next chapter that wasn't within the norm of your average apartment.

It contained a list of Interior Designers, painting contractors, construction contractors and plumbers. It seemed that if Sookie so desired, she could call anyone on this list to redecorate, remodel… anything she wanted. At Garth & Associates expense! Sookie couldn't help but wonder, was this standard or was this because she seemed to be the apple of Mr. Garth's eye? She just smiled a little and moved on.

The next section was devoted to every type of service imaginable that would come directly to the apartment at no charge. From pizza delivery to manicures and massages. It also explained that as an executive at Garth & Associates… none of these services required any compensation. Tipping was also strongly discouraged and Sookie thought about the young man that had served her food the very first time she came to the penthouse.

She pursed her lips a bit at that one. Working in the service industry as she had for so long, she didn't think that was very fair. She wondered how many minutes it would take before Rose would know if she tipped a pizza guy? Then she had a thought, "Beth, how come we're not allowed to tip the staff?"

Beth smiled and said, "We get bonuses each month according how many times we were of service to a guest."

"So Garth & Associates basically gives you tips?" Sookie was fascinated by this.

"Mm-hmm. See… every time I brought you anything, even after you let them know you wanted me… I was given a $25 bonus. I made $500 when you called them and told them I was superb and Judy, Nick and Lori? Your praise of our service earned them some very serious bonuses!" Beth suddenly thought of how greedy that sounded and started to quickly explain she hadn't meant it that way but Sookie stopped her.

"I'm so glad to know that! I hated not being able to tip good service! Y'all deserved it! I hope you realize you won't get tipped like that at Merlotte's right?"

"Oh absolutely! With the severance money I'll be able to fall back on that for rent and stuff, so it should be okay."

"What rent?" Sookie challenged but not unkindly.

Beth was confused and said, "Well, yeah… I know I'm going to be helping you but I figured I'd be paying you rent when you're at home and don't need me to take care of the place!"

"Beth," Sookie kept her voice gentle and relaxed. "You won't be paying rent for a good long while, so I don't want you concerned over this. Now that I've gotten to see what is expected of me at my job… chances are I won't be around that often, so please, _please_ don't worry yourself over that!"

"But, if you decide you don't want to live in my house, that's fine too. You can find a place to rent, actually Sam owns a number of rentals, and I'll just pay you to keep an eye on the place while I'm away. Sound okay to you?"

"Yes, that sounds good to me." She said quietly, but she gave Sookie a genuine smile.

"Great!" Sookie was calculating how much road time they had, and she looked toward the west as the sun continued its downward course. If things worked out, she might be able to be at Bill's before it set completely. She _so _hoped he'd be alone!

**XxXxX**

Beth followed Sookie into the house and Sookie turned on all the lights so Beth could make herself at home. She then turned to Beth and said, "I know this is the rudest thing ever…"

Beth laughed and said, "Are you kidding me? Go get him! I'll keep myself busy here!"

Sookie grinned and said, "Thanks Beth, I'm so glad you don't mind! Oh! This is for you! Happy Homecoming!" she handed Beth a small bag and after showing Beth where the air conditioner thermostat was she rushed out the door. Beth looked in the tissue lined bag and pulled out a small box, she opened it carefully and opened the inner wrapping. Nestled in the box was the beautiful vase she'd admired at Encore. There was a note from Sookie that read, "There are pruning scissors in the farthest drawer from the stove and lots of rose bushes outside… welcome home!"

Sookie quickly dashed across the cemetery. She ran up Bill's steps, unlocked the door and cleared the alarm. She was at the top of the stairs when Bill threw open the door to his bedroom, naked and gloriously ready for her. She leapt into his arms and he slammed the door shut with his foot.

He ripped her clothes from her body, without thought. Their joining became frenzied and rough. It was almost feral; they didn't give a thought to being gentle. It was raw desire, no giving, but rather all taking. Taking from each other as much as they possibly could, she bit him a number of times, drawing blood and sucking the minor wounds she inflicted, he ravaged her wrist and drank deeply… then healed her before she could bleed out.

Her first orgasm had her screaming with a combination of an almost delicious sexually-based pain, of desire, over the sheer power of it. Bill flipped her face down on the bed immediately after and yanked up her hips to take her from behind. He was hard and relentless and was getting close to his own release. She was keening a high-pitched sound… pushing back to meet each thrust, her hands flat against the headboard of the bed.

She peaked again and screamed, really screamed... as the sensation of Bill's pounding and the resulting ecstasy felt as if she was being torn in two by the power of it. Bill held her hips with an iron grip and made two more strokes before he released everything within his power and passion, his own voice echoing off the bedroom walls. He was utterly consumed; he felt like a god, he felt like the release would never end.

He pulled her to him and pinned her there, tight against him as scarlet-ruby tears streamed down his face. Never before in his life had he felt like he did at that moment. He could feel Sookie's ragged breathing, he could hear the relentless pounding of her heart, he could smell her salty tears and just before he began his descent from his orgasm, he bit her throat viciously. She cried out, "Oh god Bill! Yes!" and both toppled with an intensity neither of them wanted to end.

**Let The Changes Begin**

Sookie was floating slightly in the churning water. She was absolutely tranquil, completely calm as her body bumped and slipped across Bill's in the froth. She felt him turn his head and said lazily, "Again?"

"Yes."

"You should probably go answer it before she deploys some of her evil minions to find out why you're not answering."

In a fairly rare display Bill cupped her breasts, gave them a little squeeze and said dryly, "I just happen to have two very good reasons to miss a few calls."

Not to be outdone she took one of her hands and slid it down her belly, beneath the water and between her legs, "Don't you mean three?" she practically purred.

She felt him stiffen against her bottom but then felt his attention shift slightly. She gently pushed herself away from him and said, "You need to go answer it Bill… what in the world are you going to say if she has to call again?"

He stood and put one of her favorite parts very near her face, Unable to resist, she quickly took him in her mouth, then freed him just as quickly and said, "Eww!" he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Grinning broadly he quipped "Forgot about the bath oils, I take it?"

"Ick! Yes, dammit!"

In the blink of an eye he handed her an ice cold Fresca he'd run downstairs to get and said. "Here this will help."

The jets timed out and as the water stilled his phone started to ring. With a devilish grin Sookie said. "What are you going to tell her?"

"What do you think sweetheart? As she considers Bon Temps, flat-out Hicksville, I plan to capitalize on that."

"How?" he had Sookie intensely curious.

"I'm going to send her an email and ask if she's been trying to reach me… then I'll tell her the local cell tower must be having difficulties."

Sookie grinned wide, "Think it'll work?"

"Of course not, but at this exact moment… I don't really care! Turn the jets back on and drink your soda. When I'm off the phone there's something we need to finish in the shower, dearheart."

Sookie shivered with anticipation and hit the button after taking a big swig of soda. By the third drink, her mouth no longer tasted like lavender and chamomile bath oil. She picked a towel off the deck around the tub to fold up to put behind her head. She closed her eyes, and lay back as the water bubbled and roiled around her, the candles dancing patterns across her lids.

She was delightfully comfortable in the surging water. She couldn't stop thinking about their lovemaking. In all the time she'd been with Bill she'd never had a sexual experience like this last one. Physically it had been, in a sense, on its way to almost brutal. It had certainly been the most volatile situation, on a sexual level than she'd ever imagined. Yet, she didn't feel that she'd been abused. If anything… she was captivated by the raw and infinite need and power between the two of them. Still… She brought her hand up and felt the still disfigured skin of her throat. At the time she hadn't cared, but when she was slipping into unconsciousness she'd felt genuine fear.

Bill instantly tore open his arm for her to feed, and as she stopped bleeding and began to heal she was a little anxious by it all. She understood, perhaps for the first time, how the occasional fangbanger ended up drained. Bill had been quite upset that he'd lost his step along the razor's edge, however briefly… but she kissed his fears away quickly.

She told him that she knew that in her entire life, she'd never felt a degree of love like that and that was exactly how she termed it, with complete honesty. She did admit she wasn't sure if she'd care to repeat it, at least not often, but she certainly wasn't sorry it had happened. He wrapped her up tightly in a soft blanket to let his blood work within her while he readied the tub.

When he was out of sight, she pulled the blanket aside and took a quick inventory of her love-induced injuries. She had some, well, slices and a couple punctures especially on her breasts from his fangs. It was her hips that really startled her. She'd not felt anything but the astonishing desire but there were places that would surely bruise. She smiled... it had been SO worth it! She wrapped the blanket around her and hoped she'd heal more before he saw them, she didn't want him upset.

When he'd walked back into the bedroom she hadn't expected him to remove the blanket before they got into the tub. He saw her body and time froze. He'd cupped her face with his hands and said, "Sookie, my darling…" distress weighing heavily in his words.

She just reached for his face and whispered, "Shh… Seriously? That was amazing and don't worry, if I'd been getting _hurt _hurt… I would have told you right away, okay? So, is our bath ready? Let's go relax for a bit. You can give me a little bit more of you and I'll be fine baby." Her words were sincere and he could feel it emanating from every part of her. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He stepped carefully into the tub and she had to suppress her sudden shock when she caught a glimpse of her throat in the mirror. She tamped it down quickly before Bill felt it.

Once in the tub, he opened his wrist and she drank deeply. Then she floated, she wasn't sure for how long but she'd felt her body returning to normal bit by bit. Even though the marks on her throat were still there she knew she'd had enough of his blood that they'd be gone before the night was even half over.

As she lay in the tub, a lazy smile played at her lips and she felt every piece of flesh he'd touched, every level of her pleasure, of that edge of the pain. Her most inner self had ached in such a way that she'd wondered if that was what it felt like inside after giving birth. The dull throbbing inside her had reminded her of the intense pleasure she'd never dreamed possible.

Making love to Bill had always been mind-blowing, but this? This had been on another plane of existence altogether! At the same time though… she didn't think it would ever need to be like that again. It was almost like they'd passed some unspoken rite of passage, for a lack of a better way to describe it.

She remembered a line from a movie; a FBI agent had brought down a monstrous serial killer almost dying in the process. Another man was trying to get the agent to explain how he'd done it. Angry that the agent wouldn't give him a straight answer as to how he caught the killer, the man challenged him angrily, the FBI agent, tired of the entire exchange finally said, "Simple… I let him kill me."

Had that been what she'd done tonight with Bill? Had she let him kill her to reach a level of commitment, of love, of complete, total trust in him? She thought about it long and hard. She replayed countless moments in her mind… the arguments they had the laughter they'd shared. The things they found interesting the situations they'd dealt with… and yet they'd never had an interlude like the one they'd shared tonight.

Sookie stroked her neck absentmindedly, the blemish of a scar skin almost gone, in an hour there wouldn't be a mark on her anywhere. Her mind accepted the events of the evening. The answer was simple, fundamental even… she'd let him kill her and she couldn't imagine anything ever being any more important than the events of this night. The future, however, would prove otherwise

**XxXxX**

They'd played in the shower until it became apparent Nan would be relentless in her attempts to reach Bill, so he'd set out to solve the issue as quickly as he could. Whereas, Sookie was famished after drinking so deeply from Bill. She was in the kitchen making a huge sandwich. She looked at the counter and took stock… 12-grain bread, turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, a single ring of sweet onion, mustard, mayo, dill pickles… What was she missing? Oh! She thought… alfalfa sprouts She took them out of the fridge and piled them on.

She could hear the sound of Bill talking in his study. She couldn't help smiling. Bill's little fib about the cell tower, had turned around and bit him in the ass. Claiming the cell tower was getting 'spotty' reception, Nan had insisted on video conferencing. Sookie though it hilarious that Bill was currently sitting at his desk in a proper 'work 'shirt and his underwear.

As she quietly placed the things she used back in the fridge, lest Nan hear her, she picked up her plate, shut off the alarm and slipped out the back door and made her way across the vast lawn to the gazebo. She immediately regretted how she'd spent her last moments in there and was glad they'd been able to move past it. She pulled the can of soda from her shorts pocket… it was a good thing she was keeping clothes here!

Then she sat down on the double chaise and listened to the night start its song again, she leaned back and chewed a bite of her huge sandwich. Wow, she thought, this hits the spot, as she took another big bite. She listened to cicadas, the frogs… she watched the water and happened to be looking at just the right moment and caught movement and then saw the water flow in a slight vee pattern before the gator slipped completely beneath the surface of the water. It made her think of the ray in the Bahamas.

After she finished her sandwich and most of her soda she lay back and thought about things. She felt awful about leaving Beth on her own, which made her think of Sam. Sam. She looked at her watch. She should go there now. He would be closing in fifteen minutes and she really wanted to catch him alone. She glanced toward the house and debated.

She decided to go to Merlotte's. She doubted Bill would have anything other than a quick minute here and there before dawn. He'd understand. She'd told him about what had transpired between Sam and herself and he'd urged her to talk to him alone, before she took Beth there.

Once Sookie got back in the house she took a pad of paper from the drawer in the kitchen and wrote Bill a note. She could hear him talking, so she took a piece of tape and stuck it on the note, tiptoed up to the study door and slipped her hand in and stuck the note where he could see it. Of course, he knew she was there but he never took his eyes from the screen although he did raise his hand lying on the desk to give her a wave Nan couldn't see.

Sookie decided to take Bill's car to Merlotte's and took her keys out of her pocket. She hoped to get there before he went to his trailer. Oddly enough, she felt funny about speaking to him there versus the bar. When she arrived at the bar, there was only Lafayette's car in the back lot. As she walked up to the door, he was stepping out. He took her in, one long, slow look and then said, "Hookah… You sho yuos wantin' to go up in there ta'nigh? He's in one sorry muhtha-fucking mood girl… I ain't telling' you no lie!"

"Yeah… I kinda have to Lafayette." Her face both serious and sad.

He looked at her for a few seconds more then nodded his head, a sad look on his face too. "Yuos wantin' I should stay?"

She just stepped forward and Lafayette reached for her as she did the same and they hugged fiercely and hard. When they stepped back, Lafayette had tears on his cheeks, and with one big kiss to her forehead… he left the door open and walked quickly away from her. She read his thoughts easily, she even thought he'd projected them that loudly for her to hear them and she appreciated every last one.

She took a big breath and stepped into the silent Merlotte's, closing the door behind her. She heard Lafayette's car drive away so she called out, "Sam?" Lest he mistake her for a burglar and take a shot at her. By this time, she knew Sam was aware of her and his thoughts were a tangled web of emotions ranging from anger to a deep sense of loss. By the time she felt that last thought she'd reached his office door.

He took one look at her and scrubbed his hands over his face vigorously as if to scrub away the feelings his mind was letting her in on. She remained there in the door way, waiting for him to ask her in. Somehow she just knew it was the thing to do at this particular place and time. Finally Sam looked at her and looked shamed and angry at once. He said gruffly, "I thought ya' were comin' tomorrow."

In the doorway it was.

"Sam… I thought we should talk first. Privately."

He looked up from his desktop and saw her standing there. It occurred to him that she was respecting his boundaries and he felt stupid. He said somewhat sheepishly, as he pointed to the chair beside his desk. "Come on in and si'down."

Neither of them looked at the other, no words were exchanged. Neither of them knew where to start, finally Sookie said quietly, "I'm sorry Sam… I never thought I'd be leaving here… this place, this is like home to me."

Sookie felt the wave of sadness, longing and frustration engulfing Sam. The strongest of all was the worst… his unrequited love for her. She reached over and placed her hand over his and whispered gently, "Oh Sam." He gently closed her fingertips within his calloused hand and gave them a squeeze… then pulled his hand out from under hers.

"So," he said with a weary voice, "The bright lights of the big city calls, huh?" he tried hard and almost managed to keep from giving a small snort of derision.

Sookie sat back in her chair and said, "Not quite… Sam, please I know you're mad and you feel I've let you down, and heaven knows I never thought things would work like this but Sam… I've been offered something that will never come my way again." She felt indignation begin to form in his mind and she nipped it in the bud.

"Sam, when I was a kid I didn't think, "I'm gonna be a barmaid when I grow up!" But, that's what happened and I _was_ happy here! I was able to stake some small claim in a world that's been far from fair to me. I did everything I could to make a life for myself here, Sam!"

"I told you this was a possibility… but now… you're acting like I've been disloyal or disrespectful of you! It's unfair and unfounded Sam Merlotte and you damn well know it."

"Do you really think I should turn down a company car, travel and a huge salary just for the sake of waiting tables and getting my ass pinched by drunken rednecks?" she was getting a little hot and she could feel it coming off him too.

"No Sookie I don't but I also didn't think you'd just turn around and shit on me the moment I gave you a chance you know damn well I would'na given the others!"

His words stilled her, much to her surprise. Her sudden silence calmed him down. Neither said a word. A minute slipped by then another. Each trying to think of a way to start talking without hurting and it was a harder thing to do than either of them expected. Finally Sam said, "I'm happy for ya' Sook, I am and you know how grateful I am to you for all you did when things went to hell here but…" he couldn't finish his thought aloud and he also knew he didn't need to.

"Aw, Sam… there are so many things I wish were different." Sookie said with deep feeling in her words. "I know you've done way more for me than you should have, but I'll be around! I'm not going to be gone for good! It may take me away for a week or two, but I'll be here in between! I didn't expect things to move so quickly, but with Bill's new job and thi…"

Sam's face scrunched up a little as he interrupted, "What new job?"

Sookie said, "He got a big promotion and he'll be traveling more too. When our schedules mesh, it'll be great… when they don't…" she shrugged her shoulders.

Then she felt the one emotion she wished she hadn't. Hope. Sam's almost desperate hope that somehow, there might still be a shot of being with her. She sighed and said quietly, "Sam… we missed whatever chance we might possibly have had… you need to accept that."

His eyes met hers, then he dropped his gaze filled with remorse for making her feel guilty over something that wasn't her fault. Then he had a thought, "Hey? If you're gonna be gone so much… what the hell are ya' gonna do with your house?"

"Beth is going to move in, well, she's sort of moved in partially right now…"

"Is this the one you told me about? The girl with great experience?"

"Yeah."

Sam had closed the door effectively on all of his emotions, much to Sookie's surprise. Then he said, "Here's the thing… Sami can't work ta'marrow and Arlene outright refuses too, so if you work a split ta'marrow and bring her along to train her, then she is hired right here and now, sight unseen, deal?"

Sookie knew this was Sam's way of telling her two things, that he respected her judgment in Beth's abilities but more so that he was not going to be maudlin over her eventual departure. It showed her he understood she could not let this slip by her. She smiled and said, "Sam… I can only work with her tomorrow because I have to be in Shreveport again Wednesday." She was cautious in her tone, lest he flare up again.

Sam nodded. "Sookie, after all you've done for me…"

She whispered, "And I'd do again in a heartbeat…" she smiled sadly.

"Well okay then, after she spends the shifts with you, I'll turn her over ta' Arlene and Sami… you honestly believe she'll do?"

"I think you'll like her, Sam." Sookie replied earnestly.

"Ya' got a shirt for her?"

"Sure do."

"Well then you'd best be gittin' home… 10:30's gonna sneak up on ya' pretty quick."

"Thanks Sam!" She smiled a smile she didn't really feel and he knew her too well not to know it. He stood as she did and just threw a casual one arm hug around her, dropping it almost immediately because he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

They said their good nights as he locked things up, he made sure she got in the car safely, then walked inside his trailer.

Sookie drove back to Bill's but half way there, she had to pull over. She cried for a good five minutes, grieving for the loss of this part of her life, now forever over. Once she composed herself and knew she could drive safely, she got back onto the road. By the time she reached Bill's he was waiting at the top of the steps on the front porch. He came down them as she got out of the car and rushed into his arms.

He held her tightly, there in the darkness. He held her as she sobbed, he held her because he knew her heart was broken, the same way he knew she grieved mightily for that part of her life which would never be the same again.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you have enjoyed the Bon Temps character's adventures I dreamed up, and of course, most all of them are owned by someone else! **I've had a great time having them meet new people, try new things, overcome odds and make for some interesting circumstances and intrigues that turned out well! (For some!)** As always,** it's written with a mature audience in mind.

**The adventures _will_ be continued although the title will be different, so stay tuned! **

**Thank you for your interest and encouragement, it means the world to me!**

**And The Changes Begin**

Sookie had stayed at Bill's long enough to calm and then he scooped her up and as she liked to call it… zipped her home. After a passionate kiss on the porch, he waited until she was inside and the bolt thrown before he left for home.

Sookie smelled the roses immediately and she could see them in the vase she'd bought for Beth on the coffee table in the front room. There was also a note taped on the railing of the stairs where she'd be sure to see it, it read,

_Sookie,_

_I didn't know when you'd be home; I hope it was okay to leave the lights on. Thank you for the lovely vase, I can't believe you went back for it! And what a beautiful garden!_

_I went to bed kind of early, there's a lot going on and I want to be ready for whatever tomorrow brings. The coffee is set to brew at 9:00 a.m. I hope that's not too early. See you in the morning,_

_Beth_

Sookie smiled and walked to her bedroom. She was beat, even after having had Bill's blood. She'd needed a lot more healing than she'd thought but she wasn't about to let him know that! The last thing she needed was him freaking out before they got their, _'New shows on the road'_. With that thought, she fell asleep.

**XxXxX**

Sookie almost whacked the alarm clock clean off the night stand. Sam had been right, getting up early was hard. The only bright spot was that she could smell the already brewed coffee. She stumbled out of bed, then she smiled a wicked little smile… even with Bill's blood she still felt those little zings and spasms that was a clear indication of their 'activities' the night before.

She used the bathroom and unfortunately, forgot about Beth who suddenly howled when the flushing toilet took away the balance of cold water while she was showering. "Oh shit!" Sookie ran to the hallway and called through the door, "Beth are you okay? Did you get scalded?"

"No… I was just getting out anyway." Sookie apologized through the door once more and Beth assured her she was okay. Sookie could hear Beth wasn't exactly happy, but at least she wasn't actually hurt either. Sookie was wide awake now… adrenaline will do that to a person, so she walked to the fridge to grab the cream they'd picked up last night and poured herself a cup of coffee, Beth rounded the corner in a light green, terry robe and stitched on it was a big, dark green smiling frog wearing a crown slipping sideways over his big froggy head.

Sookie lifted the pot, took in the robe and said, "Cute. Coffee?" Beth nodded picked her mug off the table and Sookie poured. Sookie sat down as did Beth and Sookie said, "So how are you at the idea of a trial by fire?"

"Uh-oh." Beth said a little nervously. "Why?"

"I had to talk to Sam last night and fortunately or maybe more like unfortunately, there's a split shift he can't cover today… so… it's going to be you and me working the lunch shift then comin' back later to do the bulk of the evening shift. You game? I hope so, 'cause, you're already sorta hired." Sookie looked at her over the rim of her coffee mug.

"Holy crap! I sure didn't expect this! What am I supposed to wear?"

"Do you have black shorts?"

"Not with me… but I think I've got navy blue ones along. Only all I've got for shoes are my slip-on sneakers… I'll never be able to pull a double wearing those!"

Sookie glanced down at Beth's bare feet, "What size?"

"Depends… usually a seven and a half or eight." Beth sounded bummed at herself for not bringing decent shoes along.

"Yeah… can't help you there, do you think you can do three hours in your slip-ons? Then we could run to Monroe and get you a pair of decent shoes for tonight."

"I think that'd be okay… what time do we need to be there?"

Sookie glanced at the stove clock and said, "Forty-five to fifty-five minutes."

"Oh gees!" Beth pushed back her chair and sprang up then said, "A shirt?"

Sookie nodded and walked into her bedroom with Beth following behind. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out an almost new shirt and handed it to Beth. Beth thanked her and sped from the room.

Sookie took her time; she washed her face and brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied her makeup. She finished her coffee as she got dressed. She was glad she'd showered before leaving Bill's… it saved her a lot of time this morning.

She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee and listened to Beth drying her hair and getting ready upstairs. Beth's mind was fluttering like a captured bird. She was both confident and anxious, she worried about letting Sookie down by not being good enough, then wondered what Sam was like and what if she couldn't please him! Shit… oh shit. She so wanted to do well at this job!

Sookie was tying her shoes when Beth came down the back steps and Sookie gave her a big smile and said, "You look great! I just know you're going to do fine and Sam's gonna be very happy with you!"

Her statement brought Beth's stress level down a notch or two and that relaxed Sookie too. She thought about taking the BMW, then decided it would be a bad idea. If Beth was surprised or curious, Sookie didn't hear it, but then again, she was working very hard to keep Beth tuned out and she was now doing so without even thinking about it which is as it should be with roommates, Sookie thought.

Beth was paying close attention to the turns Sookie was making and in no time they were parking in the back employee's lot. When Sookie saw Lafayette's car, she let out a little giggle. "What?" Beth said with a bit of caution in her voice.

"It's nothing really… other than the fact that I forgot to tell you about Lafayette… let's just say he's flamboyant, outspoken, loud and he loves to shake things up so just give back whatever he dishes out and you'll be okay in his book!"

With just a bit of nerves, Beth pulled herself up and followed Sookie into Merlotte's and hoped she wouldn't screw things up so badly that she'd lose her job the first day. Sookie introduced her to Sam first and he spoke privately to Beth about her wages and the basic rules of the bar. She filled out the necessary paperwork; he got her an apron and sent her out to meet the others.

Sookie was proud of her little family at Merlotte's; they greeted her with enthusiasm as well as welcoming Beth like she'd worked there for years. The moment she put their first order up and Lafayette gave her sass, she sassed him right back and he laughed heartily and said, "Me n' yous gonna get 'long jus' fine hookah! Mm-hmm!"

Sookie gave Beth a wink and mouthed a silent thank you to Lafayette; he gave her a wink and turned back to his grill. Sam observed Beth as she followed along with Sookie and was very glad to see her picking up the routine quickly and within a half-hour of the lunch hour starting, it was getting busy… (as were cell phones with slyly snapped pictures of Beth which made the rounds quickly in Bon Temps!) A lot busier than normal but then again, a pretty new waitress _anywhere_ in Bon Temps tended to be big news.

Sam thought about warning her, then figured Sook had probably already told her. He watched as she spoke with Sookie and then when yet another group of guys walked in on a Tuesday for lunch, Sookie nodded her head and Sam watched as Beth grabbed four menus, seating the practically drooling men at a table, took their drink order, presented it to Tara behind the bar. When the drinks were up, she walked it over, took their orders and clipped 'em to the ticket wheel at the pass.

Over the next hour she handled five more tables, and her experience was indeed obvious. Other than the occasional question about where things were or double-checking a food request… Beth looked as if she'd been working there for years. Sookie kept tabs on her at first then settled back into her area and let Beth handle hers.

It was the last wave of lunch customers that brought Jason through the door. Sookie caught him out of the corner of her eye and laughed inwardly. Sookie had told Beth _ALL_ about Jason and Beth knew who he was, thanks to the numerous pictures at the house. He stood for a moment to discover which section she was working before walking over and sitting down with two other guys from his road crew.

When Jason noticed Sookie he gave her a big smile and winked then turned his attention back to Beth as she walked up to the table. Sookie went to the bar for a couple of beers and Tara watched with interest as Jason oozed charm from every pore. "You did warn her about him, right?"

"Oh yeah… and this should be good." Sookie took her beers out then made busywork by the bussing station while Beth stood at Jason's table. He was pulling out all the stops… and she was ignoring him completely! The more he tried, the more she ignored. The more she ignored, the more the two other guys convulsed with barely contained laughter! When Beth walked away to put their order in, the laughter boomed and Beth winked at Sookie as she walked by her.

Tara had turned her back so Jason wouldn't catch her laughing and Sam busied himself at the cooler doors. He heard Lafayette chuckling and he noticed Jason looked ready to kill his co-workers. Sookie knew her brother's humiliation was getting close to red-lining so she signaled to Beth and they both walked over to the table all three men greeted Sookie enthusiastically and Jason gave her a sour, "Hey Sook."

Then Sookie said, "I know y'all already met Beth here but she's gonna be working here and she's living at my house so y'all treat her with respect, ya' hear?"

Neither Beth nor Sookie were able to keep a straight face and as soon as they laughed Jason knew he'd been played. "Aw man!" he complained. Then Sookie introduced the men and went back to one of her tables while Beth went to pick up her order for another table.

Jason reached toward Sookie as she walked by to get another soda for Catfish, he said a little sullenly, "Nice Sook." The other guys chuckled then looked away when it earned them a glare from Jason. Sookie stopped and said, "Yeah, Jason it was… because correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you seeing Sami?"

Jason looked a tad guilty but said, "Well, I was just tryin' ta' make her feel ta' home."

"Nice try Jason now behave and no dropping by unannounced either or there'll be hell to pay… from me!"

He nodded and Sookie walked away and headed back to the bar for Catfish's soda. Confident that Beth was going to do fine, her brother had been made to toe the line and she was feeling a lot better about leaving Merlotte's for her new job.

When it came time to leave, Sookie and Beth went back to her house first to change clothes, then they jumped in the Beemer and headed toward Monroe.

**XxXxX**

When they got back home, Sookie told Beth she was going to grab a quick nap, Beth asked her if it was alright for her to take a walk around. Sookie told her that'd be fine, she'd just set her alarm.

She gave Beth a set of house keys and closed her bedroom door when Beth walked outside. Sookie stripped down to her bra and panties and lay down on her bed and just pulled her bathrobe over her after setting her alarm. It took almost no time at all for her to fall asleep.

When her alarm rang Sookie felt a little jolt of surprise when she 'felt' Beth's mind. Then she remembered why Beth was there and tossed her robe off to the side and walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself critically and decided to shower. She could smell the bar in her hair.

When she came out of her room Beth was putting what looked like padded Band-Aids on her heels.

"Oh no," Sookie said. "Did you get blisters?"

"Uh-uh… these are to prevent them. Feel…" she held an unopened one to her and Sookie was impressed. "Holy cats, these are really soft. That'll certainly help with new shoes!"

"I know… blisters are the worst!"

Sookie made them a quick sandwich and they each drank a big glass of milk. Sookie did tell her that Sam would let her eat a meal at the bar if she chose too, so long as it wasn't every day. Sookie told her that it was a nice option to have if you were running behind and missed a meal. They both went to brush their teeth and Sookie showed Beth where the switch was for the flood lights and the safety light.

She explained she tended to not leave the porch light on during the summer because the door was covered with thousands of bugs and moths attracted to the light, so long as she flipped the motion detector safety light switch when she left, it would come on when she returned to the house once it was activated by the car.

On the way to Merlotte's Sookie asked Beth if she thought she'd feel safe alone so far away from other people. Beth didn't think so. She told Sookie she was actually looking forward to some quiet time and this seemed the perfect place to do it. They reached the bar and it wasn't long before the night was in full swing. Not surprisingly, the new waitress brought in a few more customers than normal.

Jessica was working and she gave Beth an excited hug, Hoyt did so as well when he turned up later. Sookie had left a message for Hoyt earlier in the day about helping bring Beth's things from Shreveport so in a slow moment, the two of them settled on a time after Beth got clearance from Sam.

Beth worked by her own all night and only messed up twice, once by ordering the wrong brand of beer and the other by missing a pick-up of a food order. Sam was thrilled and took her aside to ask her if she'd be comfortable going on the schedule after bringing her things from Shreveport.

Beth was surprised and happy and then told Sam she was pretty sure she'd make enough in tips to pay for the wrongly opened beers and burger that had to be re-made. Sam wasn't expecting that and said, "Well, you don't pay for that! Don't get me wrong… if you screw up all your orders, well then, we'd have' ta' talk 'bout it… but you're doin' fine and you haven't done a whole shift yet!"

Shortly thereafter, it got quiet as most people headed home because they had work in the morning, Sam motioned to Sookie and said, "Gotta minute?'

"Sure." She followed Sam, thinking he was going to his office, but he walked out the back door and outside. He walked around the bar and went to the set of benches on the side of the bar. He sat down heavily and looked at her as she sat next to him.

"What's up Sam?" She was trying very hard not to pull anything out of his head.

"Sookie, I know I must have seemed pretty nasty the other day and I… wanted to tell you I'm sorry…"

"Sam." She held her hand up to stop him.

"Sook… are you sure about this? I mean… I know you can do anything… but now with Bill…"

She put her hand on his. "Sam… I need to do this. Bill needs to do this."

Sam nodded and then grasped Sookie's hand tightly. "You know, you can come back anytime." His voice was full of emotion.

"And you know you can call me anytime I'm home to work!" with forced enthusiasm.

"Sookie, you know… if you and Beth and want to head out…"

"I'll ask her, but if you wouldn't mind…"

"You want to go spend time with Bill?"

"Only if you don't mind." She said firmly.

"Nah… Go ahead, I'll tell Beth."

"Could you ask Jess to run her home? Sam… thanks." She threw her arms around him and he clung to her for just a moment… and in that moment Sookie knew things were changed irrevocably nothing would ever be the same…

Sam Merlotte knew for certain he'd missed out on the one thing he had wanted most in his life, and he had only himself to blame.

With that they parted, neither making eye contact, both wishing things didn't have to change but knowing it was too late to do anything about it now. Sam watched Sookie walk to her car, get in and drive away. He stood there stupidly looking at the spot where she'd been parked and finally came to his senses, shook his head and walked back inside.

**XxXxX**

The first thing Sookie saw that seemed odd was what looked to be candles, dozens of them sitting on the steps, the porch and what appeared to be the small kitchen table and chairs! Sookie turned off her car and slowly got out just as Bill walked out the front door. She was immediately curious as Bill was wearing a button-down shirt, a pair of his favorite jeans and was barefoot! He was the way she loved him best… completely relaxed and happy.

"Good evening, may I offer you a glass of wine?" He held out his hand and she placed hers in his, loving the feel of the coolness.

"Why thank you sir… what is the occasion, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Oh nothing all that special… I just thought you deserved a little treat after a hard day's work." He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and smiled.

With a flirtatious smile she said, "So am I to assume you're not working tonight? Well… at least not yet?"

"You are correct… I do have a conference call in," he glanced at his watch. "Three and a half hours."

He took the wine from the ice bucket and poured her a glass. He handed it to her and sat across from her. She took a sip and said, "Oh! I like this one!"

"Yes, I was told it was an excellent vintage." He watched her as she took another sip and he watched the soft candlelight flickering and dancing subtle shadows across her beautiful face. Bill was caught unawares at his sudden loss of the words he wanted to say.

He caught Sookie's eyes and but couldn't hold them. He felt a small bit of fear trickling into her mood and the times for being shy, so to speak, was over. Bill stood and picked up the remote from the table and aimed it in the front room window.

Soft music began playing and Bill turned, held out his hand and said, "Dance sweetheart?"

Sookie put her wine glass down and said, "Yes, I'd love to! But if it's all the same to you, would you mind if I danced barefoot? I've got to get these shoes off!"

Before she could bend over, he said quietly, "Allow me."

He very gently picked up one foot and untied the laces, he massaged the calf of her leg and once he took her shoes off, he massaged her foot, eliciting a low moan. He did the same with the other and again she moaned. He stood before her and one of their favorite songs began to play. He straightened up and reached for her hand. She stood and moved into his arms.

They swayed slowly to the music and neither said a word. As the song ended, Bill spun her gently out, then pulled her back close to him, he held her there for a heartbeat, looking deeply into her eyes. She felt him touch her fingers and then was stunned to see a diamond ring, a single two caret solitaire stone. It was an incredible basket cut and flashed fire despite the low lighting. Numerous stones seemed to tumble down the shank of the ring and it took Sookie a beat or two to discover the diamonds were interspersed with sparkling, perfect rubies…. The one that caught Sookie's eye was the first one on one side of the shank. It was a perfectly cut and glistening teardrop shape ruby.

"I know I'm supposed to ask first and then put the ring on your finger…but you're always telling me to be more spontaneous…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her face. She stared at the ring and didn't make a sound. Her eyes were solidly fixed on the ring… Bill leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, will you marry me?"

For a split second Bill wasn't sure if she'd heard him speak, then her eyes slowly shifted from the ring to his face. She stared at him, those eyes… that face, the hands that brought her so much pleasure….

Before she knew it, she was in a slipstream and time slowed to a crawl. For just a moment, Bill was sure she was going to say no. Instead she jumped up wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, her lips kissing ever bit of him she could include. When she pulled back to look in his face her eyes were brimming with tears, they ran down her cheeks…and her smile was stunningly ecstatic!

"Will I marr…? Will I marry you? What did you think I'd say? Baby just tell me when!" She went back to kissing him endlessly. They held on to one another. Laughing, kissing, hugging, crying… he spun them, finally putting her down… they danced, he tried to teach her the Tango… they spent an hour moving between the endless flickers of candlelight… then he picked her up and carried her upstairs…

He put her down and with a look, she knew what he wanted. He reached out and softly drew his fingers down her face, they traced their way down her throat… lower. When he reached the hem of her shirt, he ran his fingertips under it and she lifted her arms and he carefully pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor.

He took a half step closer and trailed kisses across her collarbones, to the swell of her breast. He reached behind her, and undid her bra clasp. Involuntarily she brought her arms up, she held the bra in place as his hands very lightly slipped beneath the straps and inch by inch, slid the straps down her arms, the ring winked in the light and Sookie's whispered, "Why a tear, baby?" the perfectly shaped stone glittering as punctuation to her question.

"Because, with you as my wife, my life will be complete... I'll never shed a tear of loneliness again."

He caught her chocolate doe eyes with his and she relaxed her arms and he slipped off the bra, dropping it to the floor. He brought his mouth to her breasts, she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations he was creating. He gave each tightening nipple a kiss and as he drew away… his fangs snicked into place and he didn't miss the quickening of her heartbeat when she heard the sound. "Oh Bill..."

He straightened and she reached for him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, stepping closer to pepper his chest with kisses as she opened the shirt and spread it apart with the flat of her hand, before pulling it from his waistband, sliding it down his arms and dropping it to the clothes already on the floor.

Bill reached out and put his hand on the back of Sookie's neck and brought her face to his, he kissed her with the tenderness that flowed from his very center. Sookie slipped her hands to his waist and unfastened his jeans, her lips curved in a smile against his when she slid her hand down his delicious flank and discovered he had nothing on under the jeans.

Bill brought his hands down her body and undid her shorts, they dropped to the floor and then, he dropped his head and flicked the hollow of her throat with his tongue… licking and trailing across her breast, her tummy… he slid himself down her body, the tip of his tongue dipped into her belly button… a slight graze of his fangs on her hipbones, his tongue and lips finally reaching the edge of her panties. His fingers ran sensuous patterns over her bottom and her heart thudded in arousal.

He slipped his fingers inside the inner band and pulled them off her kissing the soft skin he exposed. She ran her hands into his thick hair, caressing his temples with her thumbs… he whispered her name then asked, "Are you ready my darling?"

She sighed her answer… then discovered the true meaning of bliss.

**The End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Learning: Stories that continue Sookie and Bill's relationship and lots of other fun adventures!**

As expected, here's the deal... I own none of the main characters, some of the locations and for the most part just enjoy putting my favorite telepath and vampire in fun, unusual, dangerous and let's not forget passionate situations! **As such, this story is intended for mature audiences! Enjoy!**

**Adjusting**

It was a bright sunny day and Sookie had a lot to be happy about. First and foremost, Bill was coming to Shreveport tomorrow night! She wondered if she was feeling a little too nuts when she giggled out loud… then she decided, 'I don't care!' and laughed! Two days ago, they'd both agreed that they were both ready for a break so they were going to have from Thursday night until Tuesday morning. Sookie was overjoyed!

She was enjoying her errands in preparation of Bill's arrival. She stopped at Encore to pick up the Civil War era whale oil lamp, the owner had been holding for her. It had a beautiful, heavy milk glass base, an incredible glass bowl reservoir and it had been manufactured circa 1860s. It would look perfect on Bill's desk. Sookie was becoming a regular at Encore and had developed a warm friendship with the owner, Miss Mabel.

Then she'd gone shopping to pick up everything she needed but had been putting off. One stop was to a high-end boutique where she bought a lovely, slinky, incredibly blue nightgown. She loved it because it was the color of Bill's eyes and she knew the moment he saw it, he'd know exactly why she bought it! Although she certainly wouldn't wear it tomorrow night… it was too expensive to be ripped to pieces during their first passionate encounter when he arrived!

The other shopping consisted of the usual groceries, TruBlood, candles, (Always lots of candles!) A new CD… instrumentals of compositions of mostly piano and strings. Sookie had fallen in love with it after hearing it when Abby had loaned Sookie her MP3 player. It was one of those early days when Sookie had been too scattered to think straight and Abby suggested it might help. It had really done the trick; it focused Sookie but also calmed her. She found the music hauntingly beautiful and she couldn't wait to share it with Bill.

As Sookie drove back to the apartment, she marveled at how radically different her life had become these last eight months. If it had not been for the numerous phone calls with Bill, learning how to do her work research and the in-state traveling she'd been doing, she probably _would _have gone nuts!

When she'd been really low, she returned to Bon Temps and after a shift or two at Merlotte's, she'd felt back to normal. Almost. She'd gone over to Bill's, hoping it would lift her spirits, but it just made things worse. She decided the best thing to do, was be around others and so she had a grill out at her house. Mike and Tara were still going strong and Tara seemed happier than Sookie had ever seen her.

Sookie had been really surprised when Jason showed up with Sami. They'd broken up a couple weeks before. It hadn't surprised Sookie when they split, that was sadly the norm for Jason. But him_, re-dating,_a girl was something new. Hoyt and Jessica came, Beth was there and she seemed quite happy. Sookie was fighting the urge to listen to Beth. There was something going on…. But she wouldn't give in and listen. That would have been rude.

The chairs were hauled out of the garage, the guys set up saw horses, nailed a couple pieces of scrap plywood onto them and Sookie spread a clean blanket over it and started setting the table. Then the guys started to debate grill etiquette, each one with a differing opinion… (Like that was a surprise!) Who should be cooking what, which just led to lots of laughing and manly challenges. Sookie had brought the boiler out so while the guys were busy with the grill, she and Tara dumped a mess of crawdads, corn on the cob and other goodies along with true Southern seasonings in the huge pot to boil.

Sam showed up with a big bucket full of iced beers and Sookie figured it out in an instant. Beth and Sam had some serious chemistry going on. She couldn't tell how far it had gotten, but she had no doubt that it would continue to progress. The evening was exactly what she had so desperately needed… to reestablish that essential connection to family and friends. Once Lafayette, Arlene and Terry showed… it really turned into one hell of a night, which was just short of perfect.

**XxXxX**

Sookie shuddered at the thought of those first seven weeks of Bill's new job. It had been a complete and total nightmare and she never thought she'd survive. Somewhere around the third week, she was at the office and for the most part feeling inconsolable. (This probably coincided with raging PMS) She'd been surprised to hear a soft knock on her office door. As she attempted to mop up her face of tears and such… trying to be composed enough to say, come in….

When the door opened and she was floored to see Mr. Garth walk in! She tried to stand, forgot she had taken her shoes off, promptly stepping on one of them and almost did a face-plant onto the top of her desk. He was suddenly there right next to her. "Oh child… it pains me to see you so sad." Then he put his massive arms around her and before she was even aware… she found herself sobbing her eyes out and being comforted by her boss… the demon!

When she'd finally cried herself to the point of thinking straight, she was mortified. But he'd simply kept handing her tissues and patting her back, crooning softly until she managed to pull things together. When she had herself under control he asked her if she wanted to go home. She'd told him that crazily enough she was better here than the empty apartment. It had been the first time she'd called Shreveport home.

She tried to apologize and he quickly made her stop trying, he suggested dinner. Sookie begged off, asking for a rain check, and he graciously agreed. Once he was sure she was on a more even keel he left, but not before ensuring her that things would be better soon. He gave her a hug, a kiss on both cheeks and left her to herself.

Sookie had sat down at her desk and couldn't believe what had just transpired. She was embarrassed, sad, puffy, cried-out and flat-out miserable. She began thinking about going home, her real home and while she sat there debating whether or not she should just head back to Bon Temps now or in the morning… her phone rang.

That was surprising because Abby was very good about not bothering her with calls when she was like this, then she noticed it was on the private line and she picked up and answered with a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Oh sweetheart, please try not to be so upset…." She'd been wrong… she wasn't cried out. After the initial floodgates had opened, then finally closed, she was able to talk to Bill for a full hour. He told her about where he was going next, that he'd met a celebrity or two at an AVL fundraiser gala. Some British guy that was currently all the rage… although Bill didn't understand the entire, "He's hot as hell!" label. But Bill did say he seemed pretty decent and funny too. Bill had found him quite amusing.

Bill also told Sookie that the guy's wife was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous blond and that he thought the black, very low-cut gown she'd been wearing was spectacular. About a second or two into her jealous rant, she heard him chuckle and knew he'd done it on purpose. It was moments like that, that made her want to smack him in the head, but he'd accomplished his goal. He took her mind off the loneliness and made her open to conversation.

They talked about important stuff and silly stuff, and carefully avoided talking about how far away they were from one another. He'd been in a different place just about every two days and even then they'd managed to have a few phone conversations prior to this, those calls had been no longer than ten or fifteen minutes! An hour was unheard of! When they'd finally had to say good bye, Sookie knew she owed a great deal to Mr. Garth.

She knew instinctively he'd orchestrated the call so she put her boss in proper perspective, which was on a sky-high pedestal once again… if for no other reason than he clearly had power over her, 'arch nemesis' Nan. After that, her access to Bill had improved dramatically. Their calls for the following months were a minimum of thirty minutes and sometimes three times a day! As much as Sookie would have loved to have seen the look on Nan's face when Mr. Garth had done his thing… it probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Sookie was sure Nan would have wanted to rip her throat out even more than she usually did.

The honk of a horn from a car behind her, (some drivers in Shreveport left a lot to be desired!) put her back in the moment, and before long Sookie drove into the parking structure, and saw John waiting for her by her parking space.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sookie!" He took her laptop bag, and the bag from Encore from her then helped her from the car.

Sookie placed a kiss on his already reddening cheek and said, "John, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. I wanted to know if you needed anything for tomorrow night… maybe you and Mr. Compton would like to go somewhere special. Would you like me to arrange something to be catered in? Mr. Garth says you know what extension to dial and he has the Chefs on standby… he made me remind you!"

Sookie smiled, she could feel the sincerity and knew John was doing exactly what he'd been told to do. When John saw the trunk loaded with all the bags he told her to go up and he'd bring the rest. They reached the lobby and he opened the door for her and then walked in behind her.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you!" he said as he pushed the elevator button. He reached into his jacket and handed her a small bag, then smiled and said, "The feathers are on your table… among other things." He gave her a sly smile and the elevator doors opened.

She took her things from him and said, "Thank you so much John, I can't tell you how much this means to me!" She gave him a quick hug and stepped onto the elevator.

"I'll be right up!" he called out as the doors closed.

She was made deliriously happy by a well wrapped flower delivery on the table next to her door in the hallway. She should have known this was waiting for her after the hint John had dropped. Before she even unlocked her door, she plucked the card from where it was stapled to the layers of tissue paper.

_Sookie darling,_

_I thought you would like to share the State Flower of Idaho with me… actually it comes from a shrub, it smells wonderful. I long for you and cannot wait until I am there to prove my devotion to you... every inch of you!_

_This is me, missing you,_

_Love, Bill_

She loved that he'd adopted her little saying, "This is me, missing you…" For whatever reason, it relaxed her. She opened the door to the apartment and flipped the light switch. She set the vase on the counter and carefully unfolded the tissue paper. There was a card attached that informed her that the flower was called Syringa, also sometimes called 'Mock Orange'. The flowers had four petals and smelled spectacular. She buried her face in the fragrant blossoms and breathed their scent in deeply.

It was at least the, hmm… seventh State flower she'd received? When he discovered what he considered an 'exotic' State Flower, he sent it to her! He was doing a lot of traveling and Sookie loved that he was sharing it with her. He sent sweet little love notes at least twice a week, she kept those close to her always, emails daily, but admittedly, his post cards were the highlights of his correspondence.

Bill had always possessed a delightfully wicked sense of humor and some of the ones he'd sent her, had had her in tears she laughed so hard. He always managed to locate one of the most inane, absurdly stupid or better still, the ones that were meant to be important but were in fact almost demented. Combining those with some of his pithy comments written on the reverse often times had her snorting with laughter. She'd told Bill more than once he'd missed his calling… he should have been a stand-up comic. He usually just rolled his eyes when she said that.

She glanced at her cell phone lying on the counter and debated phoning, then decided against it. Mostly because he was rarely able to take her calls this early. The job he was doing was crucial and had to be performed perfectly. Besides which, she was certain he was working diligently to make sure they would have their time together uninterrupted by work!

However the larger concern was him getting as much rest possible. There were times when he'd gotten the bleeds because of days when he no choice, and was required to be a part of long conference calls or meetings with humans.

She had to admit though… she missed the sound of his telephone ringing under the house when she knew her mood had awakened him. It had been so much nicer after she'd turned his bedroom into a light-tight space. But hearing the phone ring as if it was far away, yet so blessedly close always felt… oddly comforting.

John arrived at the door carrying every package from the car and she rushed forward to help. He just gave her a grin and set all her things gently on the table. She often forgot that he had the strength of a Clydesdale! She thanked him, offered him something to drink, but he said he had to get back and left after wishing her and Bill a good visit.

Sookie put things away and then took out her laptop to send him an email to his personal account which she knew he checked as often as he could and just before she signed off, she took a photo with her cell phone and attached it to the email and clicked send.

Five hours after Sookie had fallen into a deep and restful sleep; Bill checked his email and couldn't stop smiling once he opened the picture she sent. He decided to use it as the photo for Sookie's personal number. As he set it up, he was smiling, knowing it was just a short while until he would see her. He couldn't resist one last, long look before he moved on to his next email.

The close-up picture was of her cleavage, corralled in his favorite, pink and white lace, push-up bra. (Yeah, that would incite a dream or two during his rest.) But it was the text that really made him chuckle… "The girls really miss you… they're desperate to be petted, interested?"

Interested? That was the understatement of the decade!

**XxXxX**

Sookie knew Bill loved his new job as much as she'd been enjoying hers. She'd also been thankful for the new responsibilities. If she'd still been working at Merlotte's… she wouldn't have been able to survive the long and torturous gap. As it was, when he'd finally returned to Bon Temps that first time, she'd been waiting for him wearing a new, red satin baby doll set and the sky-high, red heels she refused to wear anywhere but the bedroom. She'd even gone so far as to loading up a cooler with ice, food, drinks for both of them and a small microwave to heat up his TruBlood.

They never left his bedroom. Hell, they hadn't even gotten out of bed for the first nine hours! They spent exactly 50 hours in total, behind closed doors. The only time he'd turned on his phone was when he sent Jessica to Monroe for some donor blood, because he didn't dare feed off her anymore… she fell in love with him all over again when he turned the phone off without even checking for messages.

She'd been thankful that Joe had told her to take the week off. She had definitely needed some serious down time. It took her three days to stop limping, even with infusions from Bill, there were muscles protesting that she'd never even known she'd had! Arlene had once given Sookie a book about sexual positions, Sookie decided there was a reason some of them weren't necessarily as popular as others!

But the best of all, she and Bill agreed completely with each other on this point… being able to fall asleep _and_wake in one another's arms? It was what they had longed for the most. While they'd certainly done a lot of love-making, they'd easily spent more time laying around, talking, laughing, arguing, asking questions, giving answers… the entire time being able to drift in and out of sleep but never waking alone.

She had to be honest though, Bill was a lot more interested in the things she'd been doing at work than vice-versa. He was okay with that for a couple of different reasons, though. Mainly, there were a lot of things he couldn't explain in full detail to begin with and what he could tell her… wouldn't make much sense without the other stuff!

What they both enjoyed was telling each other about where they'd been. Bill had been to a number of States and Sookie loved hearing about each and every one of them. It had never occurred to her that the cities he visited and his descriptions were all based on how they looked at night. She never gave it a thought. She loved his description of New York City and had been shocked to learn this last trip there had been a very hard for him.

She hadn't been aware that Bill had been to New York City numerous times after he was turned. He'd seen the Brooklyn Bridge being built, later the Empire State Building. But it was the Twin Towers being built that had made an impression. They really had been an engineering marvel. This trip to NYC had been the first time Bill had been there since the Towers fell. Sookie had started to cry when he told her that. She'd cried because he said even within the vampire community, most every vampire that had ever been to NYC, felt sadness about that magnificent skyline forever altered.

Their two days had come and gone far too fast but after that first seven weeks, they'd had much more frequent time together and they started to settle into a routine of sorts. The apartment in Shreveport became a wonderful oasis for the two of them. With Beth living in the house now, it had allowed Sookie a whole new taste of freedom. On a number of occasions, Bill and Sookie wouldn't have been able to see one another at all if she'd had to be in Bon Temps.

While the sex was its usual mind-blowing variety… Sookie and Bill were able to tap into an entirely new facet in their relationship. They could safely spend more time together because they were in light-tight conditions. Most people would think nothing of an extra hour after dawn or an early rising to be a big deal… but for the two of them, they were out and out golden moments.

Sookie had also begun to think of the apartment as home. It started innocently enough… she bought a lovely Christmas cactus. At the time, she thought it a good choice considering it would be able to survive if she didn't get back to Shreveport for a week or two. Then she brought a set of her comfy cotton sheets from home, then some pictures and books. Little by little… things started to drift in. It was a three bedroom apartment, so she decided to turn one room into a study/office for herself and Bill.

She'd gone shopping with her first paycheck and bought a set of matching desks, chairs, file cabinets that were virtually indestructible, (and best of all lockable and alarmed!) that came with lovely furniture fronts that disguised their actual function, and matched the décor perfectly.

She bought shelves, she shopped at Encore and bought a few small antique or plain old interesting pieces that caught her eye, including a couple of old books she was certain Bill would love. She'd been shocked when there was an envelope stapled to her invoice for the office furniture when they delivered it. They'd sent along a check refunding her money! The delivery men gave her a card with a number and asked her to call it.

She wasn't exactly surprised to learn that none of the executives that resided at the Garth Building were to pay for any furniture or interior design installations. By this point, Sookie just took it in stride and instead went to the closest office supply store and bought everything either Bill or she would ever need.

**XxXxX**

The next morning, Sookie was on her way to Bastrop Louisiana to interview a police officer there that had seen something odd at one of Mark Cushing's jobsites about a week prior to the theft of close to $20,000.00 of construction materials. Most notably… copper piping, wiring and specially ordered Italian marble. Joe and Mr. Garth were quite excited by the progress Sookie had been able to provide them with when it came to the losses Louisiana Mutual Insurance Companies were paying out for Cushing's sudden run of bad luck. As it turned out, they'd already known the information the officer had to share with her.

Initially, Sookie and the others had been quite disappointed with their first meeting with Cushing. Sookie had been able to establish in under a minute that Cushing was not going to be of any use to them… whatever his memories of any of the unfortunate incidents. He'd been glamoured. It had been a huge setback, if for no other reason than that Sookie was rendered completely useless for this case.

Things took a turnaround when Sookie caught a fleeting glimpse of a confrontation in Cushing's mind. Sookie had given Joe the signal and they left the meeting briefly to discuss what she'd uncovered. Between Joe, she and Mr. Garth they decided to bring in a vampire to help. Sookie's suspicions were that whoever had glamoured Cushing wasn't very experienced and had left, "crumbs" of information behind.

About three weeks ago, Mr. Garth had called in a good friend of his to help. Sookie was a little leery of the vampire from Romania, they called Decebal. For one, he looked like a serial killer. Which in a way he was… but… he was more like what you would _expect _a serial killer to look like. His face was scarred, his voice was unpleasant, his eyes were totally creepy and he was the size of one of those goofy, steroid soaked "wrestler" guys. Yeah… no way anyone would ever confuse _him_with Ted Bundy!

Sookie confided her thoughts to Rose only to discover she had completely blown Rose away with her revelation. Rose called Joe, Joe called Mr. Garth and before she knew it, they were holding an emergency meeting about the fact that Sookie was able to describe not only Decebal's appearance but what he was and why they had called him to consult!

Sookie had been quite startled and just a little frightened by their concern. She had to admit, this had been the first time she'd thought, "Now I'm gonna really see the reason I shouldn't have taken this job!" As it turned out, it had nothing to do with anything being wrong but rather a matter of her being something they found amazing!

Mr. Garth had called them to a meeting at his penthouse and they'd had a lovely meal, Mr. Garth had even had Chef Ramón make the flourless chocolate cake with raspberry coulis. During the meal they explained to her that she was the first human that was even aware of Decebal's presence much less his description and what he could do.

Decebal had the ability to be among humans and not have to catch their gaze to glamour them and erase himself from their minds. "How is that possible?" Sookie asked after first explaining she had no clue as to why she was immune to glamouring in the first place.

"Decebal is a few thousand years old… it's just something he learned to do to keep himself from being discovered. As you indicated to Rose," Mr. Garth said kindly, "Someone of Decebal's nature would stand out… not something he is fond of."

Sookie suddenly found her mouth 'lost-in-the-desert' dry. When she managed to speak after taking a sip of water, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No my dear!" Mr. Garth laughed. "Actually, one of the main reasons I wanted to talk with you about all of this is because Decebal is looking forward to working with you now."

Keeping her eyes cast downward and in a very careful tone of voice she asked quietly, "Could that be… ah… could it lead to a bad outcome? For… me?"

Sookie wasn't able to keep from jumping when Mr. Garth, Joe and Rose suddenly burst out with hearty laughter. Mr. Garth stood quickly and walked to Sookie. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat, taking her hand in his and seemingly ignoring the protest of squeaks, from the joints of a chair, far too small for his size.

"Oh my dear child, I'm sorry I seem to have done it again! I sometimes forget what I see and what you see can be radically different when it comes to perception. Forgive me?"

Sookie smiled broadly and blushed, "Thank you, Mr. Garth… I'm sorry I was worried over nothing."

Mr. Garth kissed the back of her hand and stood. "Let's finish our dessert and coffee and I'll explain to you the plan Decebal has come up with, shall we?"

He returned to his seat and the servers at the side walls of the rooms moved forward and placed the desserts in front of them and poured the coffee. Mr. Garth was not in his human apparel so all the servers were lesser demons, but wonderfully polite and Sookie was able to catch definite moods from two of them and was rather happy when she felt their loyalty and devotion to Mr. Garth.

Sookie took a bite of the incredible cake and thought it was even more delicious than the first time she'd had it! She sipped her coffee as Joe started to speak.

"Decebal believes that if you are present and he is able to lift the veil, in a manner of speaking, of the other vampire's glamour, it would perhaps give you the opportunity to discover if there is further information you can mine from Cushing's thoughts and memories."

Sookie was quiet while she chewed a bite of cake that was already gone. She sipped her coffee and pretended to be thinking over Joe's words. In reality, she was biding time because she was afraid she'd sound like a whiny child if she spoke out loud just then. She knew she had to speak her mind though and with a deep breath, she did, "If you'll please excuse my saying so I've got to tell you, that…" she hesitated, trying to choose her words wisely and intelligently, she sighed and thought there was only one way to say it, "I think it's going to be really… creepy."

"How so dear one?" Mr. Garth asked gently.

"I almost feel like I'm going to be performing brain surgery on a man after watching a TV movie about a doctor doing one!"

Mr. Garth chuckled, as did Joe. Rose gave her a mega-watt smile and said, "Sookie… we all expected you to say something like that! You are such a caring person, we knew this would be hard for you but we are wondering if you'd consider letting us explain our plan in more detail?"

Sookie exhaled relief and said, "Oh… please do! I'm getting so very confused!"

Between Mr. Garth, Joe and occasionally Rose, they explained that doing it that way would, not only be harmless to Cushing, but also expose the vampire or vampires behind this harassment of Cushing and that perhaps she and Decebal could determine if said vampire's endgame was Cushing alone or an attack on Mr. Garth.

Sookie hadn't thought about it that way. But she was still quite leery of Decebal. "I would really appreciate one thing… if at all possible."

Rose asked, "What would that be, dear?"

"Could one of you be with me anytime I have to be around Decebal? I mean, I'm sure he's probably an okay, uh… vampire and all but, I'd just feel a little, more relaxed?" She knew she sounded frightened and weak, but that was because she _was_frightened and weak! Decebal really weirded her out and that was all there was to it!

Joe and Mr. Garth smiled and Joe said, "You absolutely will not be alone with him, but… and only if you agree, he'd like to speak to you a bit about your gift."

Sookie looked at the faces around her, not knowing what any of them were really thinking but their faces were animated and sincere. She smiled, although just a little tightly and said, "Yes… that would be fine."

As they finished their desserts and coffee, Sookie relaxed and allowed herself a pleasant evening. When she left for the apartment she thought about the meeting she would have day after tomorrow. She wasn't as apprehensive about it as she thought she'd be. It wasn't too late yet, and she figured she could rewrite the questions and ideas she could possible get Mark Cushing to answer with Decebal's help.

She also decided to search the Internet and see what kind of name Decebal was. Later that night after sending Bill his evening email, as an afterthought, she picked a search engine and typed in Decebal's name. It came back as Romanian. Its definition stood for, "The strength of ten men."

Wonderful.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was a combination of tense, excited and jumpy. She was straining to hear his key in the lock. She thought she'd heard it now a couple times, but it'd just been a false alarm. Sookie better understood the amount of work involved with keeping a long-distance relationship strong. The thing she thought was the hardest, aside from the loss of intimacy of being around each other daily, wasn't one she'd expected. It was those little moments when she'd think something, or see or read something… and think, "Oh! Wait until I tell Bill this!" then remember… she should probably write it down, so she _would _remember tell him about it.

Just then she heard what she'd longed for. He was here! She had all she could do to compose herself as she heard him walking down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door and for an instant, she could barely breathe. His face was chiseled and handsome… his eyes that magnetic blue… "Hi." She all but whispered… and couldn't say more.

Bill stepped into the room and stared at Sookie. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, in a pose that revealed none of her sexual parts, yet, she was completely naked. Well, almost naked. She had a long string of pearls, clenched lightly in her teeth, wrapped around her neck a couple of times, draped seductively across what he could see of her breasts, disappearing seemingly, between her thighs. Bill's fangs snicked into place even before his eyes drank in her tousled hair, her manicured and pedicured pink nails, ending with a pair of gold toe rings, attached with dainty chains that fastened to a slightly larger one around her ankle.

"Thank you." She said quietly, her eyes smoky and full of heady desire.

"For what?" Bill asked as he made his way toward the bed slowly, undressing as he got closer.

She smiled coyly, "I think you know…"

He was down to his underwear when Sookie unfolded from her pose and began to crawl toward him, in an instant he was naked and nearing her, matching her slow pace. Like a pair of cautious tigers, each waiting for the other to flinch.

They stopped inches from one another, not touching, just looking. Feeling the heat building… he whispered, "Sookie my darling… I don't know whether to take you or drink you…"

She looked into his eyes as she slowly and sensuously spread her knees apart on the bed agonizingly slow, moving her legs so that she could recline and said, "I'd suggest you start with both." In a move so fast she couldn't see it, she found him filling her soft, warm wetness, his mouth urgently on hers, kissing her deeply. She dug her fingers into his back and flanks as he moved within her and knowing they were both too worked up to last long. His fang nipped the inside of her lip and he sucked the blood from it greedily.

It didn't matter… they were together in the best possible way. He slowed some and she smiled as he dropped his head to her breasts, then felt tiny pinpricks around her hardened nipple. She moaned, from her very toes, or so it seemed, and it inflamed him further.

"Sookie…" he said with great strain in his voice.

She knew he could not last, she knew he was not allowing himself to climax because he wanted her pleasure to equal or exceed his. She loved him so much, she ached for him. She placed her hands flat against his chest and pushed him back hard. He put one arm around her waist as he knelt back; pulling her onto him deeper than he'd imagined she could.

She rode him, crying out, clinging to him as he nuzzled her breasts, drawing blood on one and slowly lapping up the thin and tiny ribbon of blood that began its descent, slowly down her breast.

Sookie looked down, her blood… his tongue… his fangs… her thundering heart… she was there.

With her hands clasped tightly behind his neck, she threw her head back as his mouth descended on her throat. As his fangs pierced her skin and he drank from her deeply… she was lost in the sensation of not only her orgasm, but his and for that moment… that delicious and transcendent moment… it was as if time stood still just for them.

**Pasts and Presents**

Sookie and Bill were in the kitchen, naked and very happy. Sookie was in the process of squishing some orange sherbet and vanilla ice cream together in a bowl. Bill watching her do this, gave her a very odd look she'd said, "What? You never had an orange Dreamsicle?" Then he'd simply tilted his head and gave her _that look…_

She'd laughed and said, "Oh yeah… guess you haven't… but trust me, they're delicious! Here…" she handed him another container she'd taken from the freezer.

He asked, "What is this?" he looked at the container, slightly puzzled.

She was licking the ice cream scoop off and said, "It's some kind of frozen treat that one of Mr. Garth's Chefs made for you… there's other stuff too."

"Really?" Bill was intrigued and took a quick inventory of the dishes marked for him and decided he'd like some of the O Negative sorbet.

He rinsed off the ice cream scoop and dipped a few scoops out for himself, then took the spoon Sookie handed him and took a bite. Sookie watched him and saw the pleasure blossom in his eyes. He slowly swirled the sorbet in his mouth and when he swallowed he grinned broadly. "Remind me to thank Mr. Garth."

She just nodded and took a bite of her mashed together flavors and leaned against the doorway. He caught her eyes and they were full of mischief. She took another spoonful and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, his voice husky.

She spooned in another bite and said, "I was just… oh crap!" She scrunched her eyes tightly and slapped her hand to her forehead and gave a half-moan, half-laugh. "Oh! Damn! Ow ow… ow!"

Bill had set his bowl done the moment her voice had changed and he reached for her, concern heavy in his voice. "Sweetheart! What's wrong?"

When she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face, she started laughing, she was trying to choke out words but he couldn't understand her. "Sookie! What?"

She managed to squeak out, "Brain freeze!" Before completely losing it and doubling over in hysterics. She tried not to look at his peeved face but she was on a roll now and every time she looked, the harder she laughed.

Bill took his bowl and hers and placed them in the freezer. Then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, which produced gales of laughter, then produced hiccups between the laughter. He walked down the hall to the bedroom and she laughed the entire time. He dropped her to the bed on her back and then straddled her, his hands on either side of her face. He looked down at her and tried to look serious but she was having none of it.

She threw her arms around his neck and in a thick, cheesy Southern Belle voice said, "Oh please sir! I beg of you… don't take my virtue!"

That got to him and he started chuckling and finally gave a small laugh, shaking his head. She began to settle down and he continued smiling at her, mesmerized by her flushed and happy face. He never thought he'd ever have the depth of feelings he felt about her and she felt it too.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, he placed a tiny kiss on her nose. Her hand slipped behind his neck and her luminous eyes were soft, with great tenderness he kissed her. Softly, gently, sweetly… she responded. Her hand stroked the back of his shoulder… her fingers trailed down his spine. Her fingertips dancing lightly at the small of his back, then her hand cupped the curve of his flank, applied a slight pressure.

He pulled his mouth from hers and smiled at her. "I dream of this so often." His smooth words were feather-light in tone and yet dripped with inherent power; they could not break the bond between their eyes. Her hands seemed to sing as they flitted from one place on his body to another… his lips and tongue sought her mouth, her lips… his lips grazed her eyelids, her jaw… her throat. He flicked his earlier fang marks and the sound she made seemed to be somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

She slipped her hand into his hair while the other hand continued to ignite his skin with its soft touch. When she encircled him, he was enraptured, her thumb stroked across his forehead to his temple and never once did they close their eyes or look away from one another. They reveled in their building need… the desire within them, like a living, breathing, tangible thing.

Slowly they stopped, their hands did not move, their lips did not meet, it was their eyes… they searched the deep hidden recesses of their souls, their very existence. Then she lifted her head slightly to kiss him and flicked the tip of her tongue on the roof of his mouth and his fangs shot out with full force. She laid back on the bed and removed her hands from his body only to slide them up her torso, briefly drawing her finger across her pert nipples, then raised herself enough to take one of his in her mouth and suckle it. Bill groaned.

She said very calmly and serenely, "Bill I want you…" she moved her face so it was mere inches from his and said, "Now please."

Five hours later, Sookie fell asleep in the shower yet again and it made Bill feel very loved, as dried her hair and combed it out before laying her down. He slipped in beside her, pulling her into his arms and closing his eyes to rest. As Bill drifted off, he felt her snuggle closer to him and he tightened his hold around her… the sound of her steady heartbeat and soft breathing lulled him quickly into the pull of the dawn.

**XxXxX**

"You know… we should actually get out of bed since we've got more than two days." Sookie was sprawled naked across Bill body while he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Silent for a moment she was about to pick her head up to look at him when he said very seriously, "I guess I knew this day would come… you've used me for your selfish pleasure, you're growing tired of me… any day now you'll just leave me behi…."

Sookie pushed herself off of him laughing and playfully punched his shoulder. "Funny," she said with a smile, "Very funny!" then laughed and squirmed when he tickled her ribs. "Besides, I have a surprise for you!"

"Hmm… a surprise. Will you be naked?"

"Bill!" she tried to sound exasperated by him but she couldn't quite make it. She sat up and tugged his arm.

"All right, if you insist!"

She slid off the bed and reached for her filmy silk robe. It was opaque enough to offer some modesty but with certain movements… her incredible body was glimpsed and he had to fight hard to keep from pouncing on her and making love to her yet again.

As she tied the sash she looked at him as he tugged on a pair of sleep pants when he caught a glint in her eye. She stopped tying it and instead, slipped it from its loops. She smiled at him and said, "Do you trust me?"

"No." he said warily, though grinning.

She pretended to pout, he chuckled and she walked to him and said, "Sit, please." Pointing at the edge of the bed.

She walked to him and started to wrap the silk sash around his eyes. He felt a slight twitch down low and said, "So far I think I like this."

He reached for her and she just said, "Nope… later." She finished securing the belt around his eyes and asked, "Can you see?"

He shot his arm out and pulled her onto his lap, where the twitch he'd felt was growing into something more.

But she just pushed off his lap, "Later!" she said sternly, and then she softly kissed his lips to show she wasn't really frustrated or angry. She added softly, "I really want to surprise you honey, I worked really hard on this."

He felt for her face and stroked the side of it tenderly, "Lead the way sweetheart."

He got to his feet and she stepped in front of him and asked him to put his hands on her shoulders. Once he did she began to walk forward. His curiosity was certainly piqued and he couldn't imagine what she had in store. He was really interested when she led him from the bedroom and into the hall. He knew instantly that they were heading to one of the other bedrooms. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her surprising him with something special set up in another bedroom!

She warned him she was slowing and he followed suit. She took his hand and quietly said, "Step forward a little."

He took a few steps forward until she said, "Stop." When he did, she said, "Take off the blindfold."

He did and what he saw left him speechless, the room had been converted to an office! There was a matched pair of beautiful cherry wood desks, and matching credenzas that he suspected held file cabinets. Bookcases adorned one wall, and in the corner there was a stand-alone gas fireplace and a loveseat and a pair of wingback chairs.

The desks were placed back to back, so they'd be looking at one another. He saw the desktop things were made from matching woods and then he saw the lamp. "Sookie…" his voice low and soft. He walked to it and ran his fingers over the knobby white glass, running them carefully up the curve of the glass chimney. Then he saw the inkwell and pen she bought him and sitting next to it was a small jar of ink and sitting next to it was a replica of an old fashioned ink blotter. Half dozen feathers lay spread out almost fan-like. He could barely believe it! He looked at her and saw she was holding her tightly clasped hands to her mouth, her eyes almost fearful, he could feel the anxiety starting to replace her excitement.

In a second he held her in his arms; kissing her face, her lips… he murmured her name over and over. When he wasn't saying her name he was either thanking her or telling her how much he loved her. She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly, overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness and generosity.

"Sookie? What did…" his voice trailed off and she let him go, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm guessing you like it?" He grabbed her up into his arms and spun her around, she laughed as he did, then he gave her a loud-smacking kiss when he put her on her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were bright, her face flushed. "Wait until you see…"

She went to the cabinets and showed him the hidden latch. She explained how the file cabinets inside were fire-safe, and alarmed. She told him that they were also wired into the Security Center of the Garth building. Any unauthorized attempts or an incorrect step trying to access them, silently alerted Garth Security. She blushed when she said, "And they're fast too."

Bill gave a little chuckle, "You?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

She blushed deeper and said, "They finally just had one of them stay with me until I figured out how to use it correctly." She said slightly dejectedly. "It was embarrassing as hell!"

Bill fought to keep from laughing… smiling even, knowing it would not go over well, instead he stated very seriously, "Learning the proper use of security systems isn't easy, Sookie. Especially if you've never done so before."

She glanced at him and upon seeing his calm and slightly serious demeanor, felt relieved. She pointed to the second cabinet, "That one's yours, the instructions are in the top drawer, and the building security asked that you give them a call before you set them up so they know it's you." Bill just nodded.

They were both quiet for a moment as Bill took in the details. He was impressed at how she'd furnished the room. It reflected both her tastes and his quite seamlessly. She had pictures of herself and Jason as children, black and white shots of her grandparents, her parents. She'd borrowed a page from the penthouse décor and had put them in a multitude of different styles of frames.

There were some books on his shelf that he found delightful. He noticed there were photos on his shelves and moved closer. One was a picture of Sookie the night she'd dressed up for him in 1800's clothing to celebrate his birthday and the Blue Moon! Others were photos of the two of them, of Jessica and he loved that she'd had them printed in the sepia tone of antique photos or the distinct tone of tin-types.

Then his eyes fell on others and he froze in place. He heard the tiny intake of air as she saw what he was looking at and involuntarily held her breath. He picked up one of the frames and looked upon a photo he'd not seen in well over a 150 years. He was so stunned all he could do was stare; he could not for one instant imagine how she had found it. When he found his voice, he was barely able to speak in more than a whisper… his voice heavy with emotion. "Sookie… how?" He turned to face her.

She walked to him and he pulled her close, as they both looked upon the picture of Bill and some of his fellow soldiers. Their uniforms and guns newly issued their faces serious. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She shrugged slightly and said, "I had to learn how to do research… and then I had to learn how to do research for a specific thing… I chose to find you."

Bill had no words, and then he saw the second photo. He reached for it but stopped. Reached again but left it where it was. He placed the photo back on the shelf, gave Sookie a kiss on the top of her head and said tightly, "Excuse me." He walked swiftly out of the room and she heard the bedroom door shut behind him. She looked at the picture he couldn't pick up. Maybe she shouldn't have looked for that one, maybe she shouldn't have reminded him of his past now so distant.

Then she heard him call out to her, "Sookie, I need to go out." And she heard the front door close. Sookie shook her head and felt such sadness. She didn't know if she should remove the picture, or leave it where it was… in trying to do a kindness, she realized she'd most likely caused him pain.

She decided she'd leave it to him to decide what to do with it and hoped he could forgive her. She gazed upon the photo of Bill's wife and two children, taken perhaps ten years after his 'death' in the Civil War, then laid it face down on the shelf, turned the light off and left the room.

**XxXxX**

Bill walked the dark streets of Shreveport deep in thought. He was trying to discern what, if any, actual emotions he was feeling and why. When he'd looked at the photo of Caroline and the children, it was as though he was looking into a great void. Her face startled him… probably because over the many decades, what he remembered of her looks was quite different from the picture.

He hadn't turned his memory of her into some ethereal beauty, something so beyond what she really had been. She'd been a beautiful woman and she'd remained so. It was the details he'd forgotten. The curve of her lips, the dark, long lashes that framed her eyes. His daughter had looked to be the image of her mother, but having been born with the same blue eyes as his… she had become a truly lovely and striking young woman. It was his son's face that had startled him most. He was every bit Bill, as his sister was her mother.

He continued to walk until he came to a small neighborhood park. He hadn't the slightest clue just where he was, not that it mattered. He sat on a bench that overlooked the playground. He looked at the swings and slides… the climbing bars, the soft, less dangerous ground cover to minimize the injuries to children at play.

He smiled slightly; he himself had many scars, earned in childhood. A jagged one running alongside his knee, the result of a branch giving way under him. He remembered when his son sustained an almost identical scar in the same manner! He thought about the many things, most of them having to do with his children. Of all that he had missed.

He didn't sit there and grieve, he didn't feel terrible sadness… those emotions had been over and done with countless decades ago. What affected him was Sookie. They'd talked in generalities of actually marrying; they hadn't set a date… what filled Bill's mind was a feeling of guilt. Could he really expect Sookie to pledge her life to his… essentially removing her chances of becoming a mother? Was it fair to her? Was it fair of him to ask that of her?

They'd never had a specific conversation about it. Because of the AVL and all the progress they'd made in recent years, they could now legally adopt. He found the idea alright in the most general of terms… could he find himself capable of loving someone else's child? He knew there were methods, like in vitro; they could even ensure the child would be half Sookie. Bill needed to move so he got up and began to walk back toward Shreveport. As he walked he turned things over again and again in his mind. He knew he needed to be with Sookie right now. He caught his scent of the direction he'd walked and took off at vamp speed.

When he entered the apartment, he could tell by her breathing she was asleep. He walked quietly down the hall to the office. He looked at the shelf and saw she'd laid the picture down. He smiled a little. It was just like her… she'd allow him to make the choice. He walked into the dark room and he carefully picked up the frame and set it upright. Then he walked back to their room, undressed and got into bed. He watched her sleeping and debated waking her. Finally, he opted to let her sleep and he closed his eyes as he was beginning to feel the pull of the moon's setting, bringing the coming dawn. He slept.

**XxXxX**

Sookie woke and was greatly relieved to see Bill beside her and slightly worried about why he had not roused her. She got out of bed and after using the bathroom, went into the kitchen to make coffee. While the pot had brewed, she walked to the office and looked inside. She felt a landslide of relief when she saw the picture upright. She knew then he wasn't upset with her but she was still concerned over how much she had hurt him. She walked back to the kitchen and poured herself coffee, and toasted an English muffin.

She sat at the counter and thought about the things she needed to do today as she ate the jam-slathered muffin. She should go over Cushing's file once more, and then dismissed it. There was no way she had anything left to go over… she was just feeling jittery because she was worried about what she'd done to Bill. She realized now she should have found the photo of him in the army and then brought around the idea of searching for others.

Sookie felt her eyes beginning to tear up and she put her head in her hands, angry with herself, worried about Bill…

When he laid his hand on her shoulder she yelped in surprise, quickly jumping to her feet. "Dammit Bill!"

He was smiling and said, "It's been quite a while since I've woke in response to one of your moods… I didn't realize how much I missed it."

She slipped her arms around him and placed her forehead against his, their eyes peering into one another's, "You're not angry?"

His eyes showed a little surprise but he just whispered, "Dearheart, how could I be angry over something done with so much love?" He bumped his forehead lightly into hers. Then swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, and carried her back to the bedroom.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Standard disclaimers apply... nothing much has changed there! :)**

**Happiness and Confusion**

Saturday night found Bill, Sookie and their friends enjoying the many delights of the Mudbug Madness Festival. There were three stages providing some of the best Cajun, Jazz and Blues music, playing around the clock. The Festival that had started out as a way for Northern Louisiana to prove they were just as great as the rest of the State… and as a result, it had become one of the première festivals in all of Louisiana.

Once the Vampires had come out of the coffin, the Festival got even better, noted musicians long thought dead and gone, were back in force producing some of the best music they'd ever played. There were mouth-watering Cajun foods, among many other Southern favorites and Vampire Chefs created special blood-based Cajun and Creole treats that were a big hit with the vampires.

Walking down the sidewalk, Sookie and Anna were splitting a bucket of mudbugs, while Bill, Henry, Christa and Stephen were sharing a dish or two of vampire delights that Sookie chose not to delve into too closely. She was very happy that suitable alternatives for Bill and others were becoming more diversified, but she preferred the realities of a vampire's eating habits to be Bill's alone.

She just smiled as she reached for another mudbug and Christa said, with a shiver in her voice, "Judas Priest! I don't know how in the world you can eat those things!" Anna and Sookie both started laughing at the same time. Sookie said, "Well, me personally? I can't suck the heads…" as she removed some of the little empty heads out of the bucket (Anna indulged the head-sucking thing) Sookie stuck the heads on the tips of her fingers, turned to walk backward and wiggled her crawdad covered fingers in Christa's face, making little squeaky noises and that time Christa _did_ shiver!

Stephen said, "Hey… it's a miracle she even tries any of the new foods!" then leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek.

Henry said, "Bill, when does that Cajun artist you were telling us about start?"

Bill glanced at his watch and said, "He and his band will be at the TruBlood Stage… between Market and Sprint Street, with this crowd we should start making our way over there… is that all right with everyone?"

There was a general consensus to go, so Sookie removed her 'mudbug head nail extensions' and wiped her hands on one of the many moist towelettes she'd picked up over the course of the evening, she discarded it and took Bill's hand. He clasped it lightly, brought it to his lips before giving her one of her favorite smiles. Her engagement ring twinkling in the light.

"So Sook… now that you actually got a sparkler, when are you gonna take the plunge?" Anna asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. (She'd had a few beers.)

Stephen groaned. "Why do you women always harp about that stuff?"

Christa gave him a dirty look and said archly, "Now since when did I ever harp on you about _that stuff_?"

Stephen floundered a bit and all the women laughed and Christa gave him a smile. Henry leaned toward him and said, "When were you turned again? Because most men I know wouldn't ask a question like that in front of three women, especially when only one of them is married!"

They all got a laugh over that and they made their way towards the stage. It took them awhile to get where they wanted to be but it was well worth it. Bill bought the latest CD, the girls decided on t-shirts and they danced and sang along… they even got Henry to join in on a chorus or two, which was a pretty rare event. Sookie taught Stephen the Cajun two-step and spent the better part of the night having more fun than she'd had in a good, long while. And every time she danced with Bill… she couldn't imagine her life without him.

**XxXxX**

Eric watched Bill and Sookie dancing from a rooftop and every fiber of his being was as tight as a guy-wire. He watched them with their "AVL pals" and sneered. He hadn't missed the rock on Sookie's finger and it had just about put him over the edge.

Pam reported that Sookie no longer left messages for her. Eric had forbidden Pam to return them, so eventually Sookie stopped. Pam had been greatly relieved that Sookie had never come looking for her at Fangtasia. Eric was unaware however that Pam actually missed talking to Sookie. She'd certainly never volunteer that to him, his constant pummeling's were taking a toll. She didn't want it to continue but she had no idea how to make it stop. And since Eric was her maker… the choice was not hers regardless.

In the meanwhile, Eric was losing money. His moods had become so volatile that the AVL received complaints and had pulled the bar from their Tourist Bureau flyers and promotions. In the last year, Eric had injured a number of humans in altercations and the AVL had shut them down for 30 days as punishment.

With the tourists' no longer showing up, the bar took a monster hit financially. When the fangbangers had stopped coming, (Well… the ones that actually wanted to live. The only ones that came into Fangtasia now were pretty much suicidal) and the bar's revenue, was already down by more than half because of the lost tourist trade. It seemed certain that the way things were going, Fangtasia would be out of business in a year tops. If the AVL had known Eric had killed seven people in various fits of rage… they would have had him staked months ago.

Eric had had Pam take care of the bodies and, of course, thought nothing of it. She was his, to do as he commanded. She ended up taking them deep into the bayou and submerging them tightly in the roots of ancient cypresses. At the rate she was going, she figured the gators were probably getting close to making her their Gator Goddess in tribute for all the tasty morsels she'd been providing them.

Eric had no idea that Pam had begun to wish desperately to be free of her maker. Eric… the real Eric would have known in a nanosecond of Pam's musings, even if he was narcissistic and self-absorbed. But… the Eric that had been told Sookie was pretty, shiny toy he _couldn't play with…_

Well,_ that_ Eric had not only begun a dangerous descent down a slippery slope, he was more along the lines of running down it at vampire speed. Pam feared for them all… If and when Eric ever reached the bottom.

**XxXxX**

Sookie slept until almost 2:00 pm. When they'd returned from the Festival, they were all revved up so they'd pulled out one of their favorite board games and had played until shortly after dawn had arrived. Sookie had invited Henry and Anna to stay and they were in the guest room.

Sookie stretched and yawned and carefully slipped out of Bill's arms. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead then headed to the bathroom. She showered and towel dried her hair, then left the room quietly. As soon as she opened the door she could smell the coffee and was thrilled. She walked into the kitchen and greeted Anna, "Hey, been up long?"

Anna had been reading the newspaper at the table and said, "About twenty minutes, how'd you sleep?" Her hair was also wet, when Sookie noticed she asked, "Do you want my dryer?"

"Oh no… I never use them when I can avoid it; they do a lot of damage and my hair's so fine…"

Sookie poured herself coffee and sat down saying, "That's for sure, in the winter? Gees, my split ends get split ends! Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

"Nothing for me thanks, I think I had too much of a good thing last night, I can't believe how much I ate!" she laughed a little.

"I hear ya', it's a good thing those Festival's only come once a year!"

They chatted back and forth for a bit, Sookie showed her the office and the pictures she'd uncovered. Anna had expressed her surprise that Bill had been okay with it.

"Henry would have been angry at the very least. He doesn't ever want to be reminded of what he was when he was turned or what he did back then… he has solely focused on what he's become and what he's accomplished since then."

"Hmm…" was Sookie's only response. She felt saying anything one way or the other would have been impolite. She knew she certainly didn't want to know specifics. She was very relieved when Anna changed the subject by asking where Sookie had bought the antiques. Not long after, they were dressed and on their way to Encore.

Anna absolutely fell in love with the store and Miss Mabel too. She purchased an antique dresser set, with a boar's hair brush and a beveled-edge hand mirror. She also found a German-made porcelain doll that still had its original clothing, which she just had to have. Sookie had been pretty stunned at the price, but Anna was an avid collector and didn't hesitate.

Sookie was excited when she found a vintage set of leather-bound Mark Twain books from the late 50's. There were only four of them but they were her favorites, Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn of course, but also The Prince and the Pauper and the Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court. She knew Bill would like reading them too.

After they left the store they went to the Mall. It wasn't too busy but of course a lot of people were at the Festival. While Anna shopped mainly for clothes, Sookie hit her favorite home store. She bought some kitchen towels, a new frying pan, a bath mat and a set of high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. (A total _and completely _decadent purchase in her eyes!)

By then they were hungry so they went to a nearby restaurant and had something to eat.

"Sookie, we're pretty good friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Sookie smiled.

"So… you weren't annoyed last night when I brought up why the two of you haven't set a date?"

Sookie laughed and blushed a little, "To tell you the truth… Bill and I have never actually sat down to have a specific discussion about setting a date. Since we started our new jobs… well, let's just say we find more pressing matters and uh, needs that we feel are more important when we get time with one another face to face."

Anna laughed out loud. "No arguments there!" Henry also traveled regularly for the AVL, although he was never gone for weeks on end.

"Sookie, this may be out of line, and I apologize if it is, but… are you not 100% on the idea? For me, once I said yes… it couldn't happen fast enough."

Sookie didn't respond, just looked down at her plate and Anna rushed to apologize, "I'm sorry, forget I even…"

"No, no, it's okay… I won't say I haven't thought about it. It's just that to be brutally honest, which by the way, I haven't even been with myself… Anna, you're the first person I've said this to…"

Anna said, "Go ahead Sook, you don't have to be afraid of what I'll say…"

"Well, since I've been working for Mr. Garth… it's like, well… it's like having the ring is good enough! That's really terrible and selfish isn't it?"

Anna chuckled and grasped Sookie's hand lightly, "Of course it isn't! Sookie, to be honest, it reminds me of something my Mom told me once. "The best way to ensure a healthier life is to limit life-changing events to no more than once every year or two... If you change too much, too fast… you struggle."

Sookie mulled that over while chewing a bite of her sandwich, swallowed then said, "I think your Mom and my Gran would have gotten along well with each other!" Giving Anna a big smile.

"I don't think what you're doing is selfish at all, especially if it's not a case of Bill begging you to do it and you're refusing."

"Well, to be honest," Sookie sipped her tea, "I was a little concerned the other night over the picture of his family and his reaction to it."

"Did he say anything?"

"Mm-hmm, we talked about it. He said that it just really surprised him. Mostly because it had been so long since seeing her, and he'd never seen pictures of his children after he left home for the war."

"Really…" Anna said in a shocked tone of voice. "That must have been hard for him."

"It was, and I felt really stupid for not thinking about that in the first place, but he wasn't mad or even all that sad about it. The last of any of his descendants died with Jesse Compton. That was before they even came out, so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I actually found comfort in that to tell you the truth." She took another bite.

Anna face looked quizzical and she said, "How so?"

"I think in the back of my mind, I've been worried that I'd never be able to live up to the woman and wife she was."

"Good Lord Sookie, what would ever make you think that?" Anna seemed genuinely surprised.

"Hey… I'm far from normal and with my childhood and my life before… I've never been very convinced that I'm good enough for a lot of things."

"You sure know better now, don't ya?" Anna said with a wide grin and a little laugh, "Just remember though… when you're picking out the bridesmaid's dresses I don't look good in yellows or rusty colors."

Sookie laughed and said, "I'll keep that in mind!"

**XxXxX**

After they'd returned from shopping and Bill and Henry got up from their rest, they'd visited for a while and then said their goodbyes. Bill pulled Sookie down onto the couch with him and held her in his arms giving her gentle kisses and a hug. "Well, we have a worry free night ahead of us… what should we do?" They sat there and Bill twirled a lock of Sookie's hair around his finger. He felt her excitement as soon as it bounced into her thoughts, as it animated her quickly.

She sat up and said, "Will you teach me how to write with a feather?"

A smile lit up Bill's face and he said, "A Quill? Yes, let's do that!"

They went to the office and Bill looked at the feathers, "Dearheart, these won't work quite as well because they aren't pinion feathers but they should work well enough to show you the basics."

"What are pinion feathers? Is it a bird?" Sookie was pretty certain she'd never heard of a pinion bird and she knew quills were usually made by easily obtained feathers.

"Oh, no sweetheart," Bill said conversationally. "Pinion refers to it being the first flight feather; they were just considered the best because of their strength. The others were the second and third in line…"

"What are these… hey why are you?"

Bill gave her a smile as he carefully stripped the feathers off the shaft with his penknife. "Here he said," reaching for her hand. He very gently placed the feather against the web of skin between her thumb and forefinger. "Feel that?"

"Yes… it's rough; wouldn't it be better if the soft stuff was left on?"

"No, here…" and he placed one of the feathers in her hand. She could see instantly why it wouldn't work. It was almost impossible to hold the shaft of the feather in a stable manner. By this time he had stripped down the feather so it resembled a pencil, leaving just a bit of feather on the top. She marveled at how he had used his knife to smooth the abrasive feel of the striped feather.

"So all those fancy pictures and paintings where they're writing with big plumes aren't real?"

"Exactly, it's possible with say an ostrich feather, but they were hard to come by in Louisiana during the Civil War." He gave her a crooked grin.

"Smartass."

He grinned, "See one of the things we need to do before I can cut the nib is to heat the tip…"

"How did you use to do it?"

"With hot sand…" That had them thinking for a minute then they improvised by using some of the sand from the cactus bowl which they heated in the microwave but from there on… Sookie learned first-hand how a quill pen was produced and used. Bill had a wonderful time explaining things to her and she was surprisingly shocked by the degree of control and finesse required to write with one. She also learned that old-time writing didn't look the way it did just to be pretty, but rather, because it was easier to keep the letters rounded.

Compared to today's writing where there is constant starting and stopping and sharp angles, writing that developed because of better designed writing instruments like ballpoint pens and such. By the time Sookie was able to sign her name legibly she was shocked to discover it well after midnight. She'd been greatly impressed with Bill's ability to write legibly after just a few false starts.

They sat side by side at his desk, their heads close together, for hours, both learning and sharing. Sookie better understood the work involved and had immediately thought of all the thousands of pages of texts had done by monks and scribes through the centuries. Bill marveling at Sookie's true desire to learn.

It was while they were discussing medieval scribes that Sookie first mentioned Decebal. Bill sat, momentarily stunned, Sookie noticed his change and lifted her face from the piece of paper she was writing on. "Bill? What's wrong?" She was quite surprised at Bill's complete change in demeanor.

With the intensity Sookie usually ended up hating, Bill asked her in very precise and clipped tone. "Sookie, how do you know who Decebal is?"

"I told you, he's the vampire that's going to try and help me find out who glamoured Mark Cushing."

Bill stood suddenly and began to pace, "You never told me his name. This is unacceptable Sookie; Mr. Garth should not have exposed you to the likes of Decebal!"

Bill glanced at his watch then reached for the phone.

Sookie stood and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Joe and they're going to call this off! They never should have exposed your abilities like this!"

"Bill! What is the matter with you?" Sookie's temper was beginning to flare. "You are not calling Joe about anything! Part of my job requires me to work with other consultants! He's a personal consultant for Mr. Garth just like I am. Get a grip!"

"Not this one!" Bill said angrily, "He's dangerous and I won't have you anywhere near him! Do you hear me? Do you have any idea what he's capable of?"

"Gees, I don't know! Is he a self-righteous son of bitch that thinks he can make work decisions for someone else that have nothing to do with him!? She tossed the quill onto the desk and moved to take the phone out of Bill's hand.

"Sookie, you need to trust me on this… you should not…" Bill made the mistake of bringing his finger up to try and make his point and Sookie went ballistic.

"Okay! Fine!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned and spun away from Bill and out of the office. She slammed into the bedroom, throwing open the bedroom door with such force that the doorknob punched a hole in the drywall when it hit.

In sheer and total exasperation, Bill yelled after her, "Sookie for God's sake… what the hell are you doing?" he sped into the room behind her, shocked when he saw she had opened his briefcase and was holding some of his hard copy files. "Sookie! What do you think you're doing with those! Give me that!"

Hanging onto the files with so much force she was crumpling the covers she yelled, "Oh what? I can't pick some random work file and give Nan a call and tell her that I object to you working on it? Would that make you feel better? Because it sure as hell would feel great for me, "Hey Nan, yeah…" she looked at the name on the cover tab. "I don't think Bill needs to be involved with the Mackleroy situation, it might be fucking dangerous! Really? You wouldn't mind me telling you what he should or shouldn't work on? Thanks Nan… I. Really. Fucking. Appreciate. It!"

She punctuated each word by throwing file after file at Bill while he stood dumbfounded. By this point Sookie was so angry her pulse throbbed in her skull like a kettle drum. "Fuck you, Bill!" At which point she threw his briefcase at him and as he deflected it, she pushed her way past him. She grabbed her keys off the counter but of course he was already standing in front of the door by the time she reached it.

Bill was still vividly angry but he also realized he'd gone about things the wrong way, "Sookie…" he said with great effort to take things down a notch. "Do not run out, let's just…"

"Get out of my way Bill." Her words were the equivalent of ice cold steel.

He threw up his arms in frustration and stepped away from the door. "Of course… that's your favorite solution to everything, isn't it? Go!"

She grabbed her purse from the table by the door and opened the door, then stopped. She looked him full in the face and said, "If you call Joe or Mr. Garth and I find out about it? We're done."

Her words hit Bill with the force of a sledgehammer. "Sookie, don't be stupid!"

Bad choice of words.

She stared at him… angry, hurt and monumentally disappointed. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she said, "I really believed you… I did."

He said, "What is it that you think I don't believe you're capable of?" his voice full of confusion, frustration and ire, as his emotions tumbled over not only his feelings but hers even more so.

She just stared at him, a single tear spilled from her eye, "I thought _you_ believed _in me, _Bill."

She began to open the door and Bill held it from opening completely. He was afraid now, her emotions were inundating him to the point where he could barely separate his thoughts, and couldn't grasp how to make it right.

"Please…" he whispered. "Don't go…"

"How can I?" She turned away from him and again attempted to pull open the door. This time he offered no resistance. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Bill hung his head and tried to rein in his emotions but he simply couldn't do anything other than regret his actions at this point. The thought of Sookie being anywhere near Decebal filled him with bone-chilling fear. He turned and walked to the sofa and sat down.

This was all on him and he knew it. He knew he needed to go after her and make things right but he couldn't go after her now… things were too combustible. Damn, how could he have acted so foolishly? Well, that was easy to answer… Decebal was the devil incarnate and Sookie's bosses were demons. Mr. Garth was so sure of his instructions being followed to the letter without question; he most likely saw no harm. He didn't understand that Decebal was a 'collector' he would make obtaining Sookie his life's greatest challenge with Sookie becoming the grand prize. Bill felt sick at his total stupidity at his reaction. Some diplomat he was!

**XxXxX**

Sookie sat in her car and sobbed. Her mind was on overload. She was so mad she could have spit nails, but worse she felt stupid and insignificant. Of all the things she'd ever suffered through in her life, the mere thought that Bill's encouragement of her being capable and worthy… could that really have been false? Had he just been telling her what she wanted to hear at the time? Had he expected her to fail? Was he just waiting for her to fail? Waiting for her, 'To do something stupid' all along?

NO! She pinched her arm hard enough to bruise. It hurt like hell, but it worked. She slowed the vicious circle she was berating herself with, got her act together enough to start the car and backed out. She needed to be somewhere else until she could calm herself and look at things in a better light. She exited the building and her first stop was Wally World. She picked up the essentials, tooth brush and paste. A bra and panties set, a t-shirt and some trial size shampoo, conditioner and deodorant. The way her head was pounding she grabbed a box of nighttime pain reliever and finally an overnight bag to stuff it all into.

After she bought her things, she'd intended to drive to the first motel she came across. Then it dawned on her with the Festival going on she should think about the possibilities of the BMW being harmed, if she didn't pick a place with a little better security. She knew from others that The Remington Suite had valet secured parking and 24 hour security, so she decided to give it a try.

When she'd walked in, realizing it was practically on top of the Festival, she thought she'd be turned away for sure. Miraculously, they were able to accommodate her. Once she got in her room, the first things she did was swallow a couple pain relievers and brush her teeth before dropping onto the bed and kicking off her shoes. It wasn't long before the emotional terrorism of the night engulfed her. She pulled the bedspread over herself; too overwrought to undress much less pull back covers… she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

She dreamt of Bill and tears fell even while she slept… she dreamed he was walking away from her… down the sugar sand beach of the Caribbean, as she tried to call him back…. the stones from her engagement ring kept falling out and the water was swallowing up the stones instantly. Every time she watched a stone disappear, Bill was father away, walking too quickly to for her to follow…

Back at the apartment, Bill felt her pain and anxiety, her sadness… her emotions were as raw as a rug burn and her sadness burned him as if it were silver… as dawn approached, he slipped into fitful and uneasy rest… his dreams were vivid and awful… he knew he'd lost her… he searched for her everywhere… but she was nowhere to be found. The nightmare that tormented him the most was that no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find her… and it was because she didn't want to be found!

**Meeting in the Middle**

Sookie wasn't even sure of the time, she just needed the bathroom. Because her headache still raged, she took more pain relievers, then removed her bra and shorts, and went back to bed. Although this time, she nestled beneath the covers. She fell back to sleep quickly, and blessedly, did not dream.

About two hours later, Sookie began to truly wake and had that momentary confusion of not knowing where she was. Then it came back to her and she sighed as she looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up slowly because her neck was stiff and she was for the most obvious of reasons… bummed out and feeling a little sorry for herself.

She stretched to work out the kinks and started the coffee maker. She felt a little hungry, but knew she couldn't eat even if she wanted to. Once the coffee was ready, she poured and sat back to drink it while contemplating things in a less volatile frame of mind.

She felt justified in her anger and no matter how satisfied that smug, inner child was… she also felt pretty sad about what had happened and how she'd reacted, and _that _did absolutely nothing to appease her outer adult. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry with Bill, but damn! Why did his objections to her doing something she'd been fine with initially, always seem to make her feel like she wasn't smart enough to choose for herself?

Obviously, there was a lot more to meet the eye to Decebal. And what the hell was a collector? Why couldn't Bill have said, "Sookie… this vampire is…" Or, "This must not happen because…" But to pick up the phone intending to call Joe and tell him that she couldn't do what was expected of her? No… strike that… Bill believing he _had the right _to tell Joe what parts of her job she could or couldn't do! That wasn't going to fly no matter what.

This brought her to what had moved so far beyond anger… her own, somewhat tenuous, self-esteem. She knew damn good and well that Bill believed in her; he'd encouraged her, supported her, and had shared her triumphs with her. He was there when things were bad and had saved her life, more than once… She never should have questioned his loyalty but he'd just come down on her so hard out of the blue!

A tear escaped and made its way down her cheek. She shook her head slightly. One minute, she was sharing such a beautiful and special moment with him… he was teaching her how to make and use something from his past that was now, for the most part, a lost art, something he'd done regularly in his human life. Then suddenly it transformed into something the two of them got so angry and worked up over that she needed to remove herself from his presence? This brought her to an even larger issue. Why didn't she just tell him to go to hell and just go crash in the guest room?

No… she had to be all 'Drama Queen' about it and storm out. To do what? Pay almost $200 for a hotel room. That, in and of itself, reminded her how much had her life changed. Actually, it was more like it had just come and slapped her full in the face. Why, this time a year ago coming up with $48 for a room at the Do-Drop-Inn in Bon Temps would have been a shameful waste of money! Her mind began to spin with a myriad of jumbled thoughts.

She wasn't as thought-conscious about her money as she once was. But she wasn't being foolish either. She'd sat down with a financial planner that Mr. Garth referred her to, and he'd helped her set up an IRA and she also was holding CD's and now had a healthy savings account. She wasn't rich… but she was more comfortable than she'd ever dreamed she could be. She was spending a little easier, and in some cases, like this… when she should have thought twice, she hadn't.

Beth had finally forced her to take rent money by threatening to move into an apartment. Beth was alternately relieved and guilty that all Sookie would accept was the same amount Beth would have been paying for an apartment. Sookie insisted on paying all the utilities, as part of Beth's caretaker status. Beth was unaware that every dime she paid Sookie, was put in an interest earning savings account in Beth's name. When Beth moved on in any facet of her life… she'd have a tidy little nest-egg to start with.

Sookie didn't put things off any longer. She needed Bill's explanation. But it was so much more than that, she just needed to be with Bill. She got up and showered, dried her hair and dressed. She collected her meager bag of things and checked out. She gave the valet her ticket and when he brought her car up, she gave him a generous tip then left the hotel to go home where she belonged.

**XxXxX**

Bill's rest had been plagued with dreams in which Sookie kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back… to nightmares he was too panicked to think about. He continued to dream believing he could hear Sookie heating a TruBlood and waiting for him to awaken. She had a lot to tell him. His most lucid dreaming was his worry that she wouldn't be back before he'd have to leave without talking to her first to apologize. She was suffering and he was the reason. He was so afraid he wouldn't see her… but he had to… he had to find her! He had to tell her!

His eyes snapped open and he sat upright with a jolt, he zoomed off the bed and into the living room. She wasn't there and he felt himself slump. He was so sure she was… and then he heard her heartbeat, he walked down the hall to the office and stepped inside. She was sitting in one of the chairs beside the fireplace, her legs pulled up her arm around them, watching the gas fire dancing behind the glass. Without looking up she said, "I warmed some TruBlood." As she pointed to the glass on the table next to the opposite chair.

Bill debated, he wanted to kiss her, but her choice of sitting in the far chair seemed to indicate she didn't want that. Wearing only his sleep pants, He said "Thank you." and sat.

"Sookie, I…"

She held her hand up, flat palm to him indicating she wanted him to stop. He did.

"How was your rest?" she said in a quiet, flat-tone voice.

"Tortured."

"Hmm."

Bill rarely felt self-doubt. Even when he did, he didn't let it show. But this… he couldn't hide it now. He was too guilty… "Darling, please…" His voice sincere and on the verge of pleading.

Sookie sighed heavily and looked him in the eyes. "I have some things I want to say and I want you to listen to them before you make your choice, agreed?"

Bill nodded because he couldn't speak. _Before you make your choice?_ He couldn't imagine what that would mean!

"There was a lot of anger last night Bill and for every bit of anger, there was hurt and disappointment… I hated that I left, but I needed to think… I needed to try and figure out what part of all that crap last night was real and what were old hurts and fears."

Bill waited for her to continue but she fell silent. He could feel the sadness and hurt drifting off her like heavy fog. He realized suddenly there was one big thing missing… she wasn't mad and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Still, he felt her pain and it was substantial… and _that_ was all his fault. He hesitated for the briefest of moments. Unable to hold himself back with her so near, in half a heartbeat, she was in his arms and he was kissing her, pleading with her to forgive him, telling her how much he loved her.

Then like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him, he became aware that she was not responding. "Sookie?" he asked with dread heavy in his voice. He sat back on his heels, stunned.

Her eyes fixed back to the fire, she whispered, "Bill, do you think I can do this job or not?"

"Well… yes, of course I do!"

"Then why did you make me feel like I don't know what I'm doing? Bill… I have already expressed my concerns about Decebal to Joe and Mr. Garth. I've already made arrangements with them so that I am never alone with him. _Ever._"

"Yet… last night you acted as if I have the IQ of a pelican and you needed to save me from some big bad monster because I was too stupid to know better!" Her voice was getting tighter, but lower, calmer… Bill found it ominous. "Last night… last night I felt like I did when I knew Uncle Bartlett was coming to visit and I knew nothing was under my control and _I couldn't do anything to stop it!_"

Her statement rendered him speechless. He was so bowled over he just stared at her. He had no words to say, nothing that could even so much as begin to ask for her forgiveness. The fact that he'd made her feel such a sense of hurtful wounded feelings made him sick with regret.

"Bill… I work with demons; I have good friends that are shape shifters and werewolves…." She reached out and touched his face and he lifted his eyes to hers, "And I'm hopelessly and forever in love with a vampire. Bill, do you honestly believe I'm incapable of not recognizing a certain degree of danger when I see it?"

With that she stood and he straightened as well. "Make your choice Bill. Either you believe in me and love me enough to let me work things out… to give me counsel when there is something you think I have to know more about, or…"

She didn't finish the sentence, she just held his eyes a moment longer then turned and walked out. He knew it because her emotions were at a fever pitch. He heard the bedroom door latch click, and knew instantly it was the guest room. He zoomed in before her head even made an indentation on the pillow. He grabbed her up and kissed her everywhere at once. He zipped them into their bedroom and had her undressed in seconds and himself in the blink of an eye.

She sought his mouth and he kissed her hard, his lips crushing hers, his tongue flicking the roof of her mouth, slipping under her tongue as it moved against his. She took him in one hand and carefully stroked him, her other hand applying pressure to one of his nipples much like ringing a doorbell. The sensation was exquisite. His fangs descended and she moaned as one grazed her lower lip drawing blood.

She put both hands firmly on his collarbones and pushed as hard as he could. Bill moved back in surprise… was she intending to deny him? Did she not want this as every bit as badly as he did? Before he could think another thought he saw the blood trickling from her mouth. He cut her deeper than he'd thought! Damn! He was about to pierce himself for his blood to heal her but she did something that blew his mind.

She ran her fingers inside her cut lip, coating them with her blood. She very slowly painted one of her erect and responsive nipples, then the other. She replenished her fingertips again and drew a lazy line of blood all the way down her body to her most intimate and sensuous self, then she lifted her hand. Bill took her bloody fingers and sucked them clean… one, by agonizingly, one and by the time he finished and began to lick the trail across her body, her body trembled beneath his talented tongue and hands. When he entered her, she climaxed around him before he even finished his first stroke… it was just the first of many. When she cried out for more, he gave her all that she wanted and then some.

**XxXxX**

They lay together on the center of the bed, their limbs entangled, each touching the other lightly… Bill stroked the side of her breast as he held her to him; her fingers drew lazy circles on his chest, her fingertip twirling his dark hair around it smoothing it back into place. They'd been in bed for a couple of hours and Sookie and Bill both were dreading what was just a few hours away… He would go to rest in his custom-made traveling office system pod, and Anubis Air would be coming to collect him for his flight to Phoenix.

The office compartment system was really marvelous. It was well-lit and he was able to hold conference and video calls use his computer and have complete access to all of his necessary work materials. The vampire that had invented it quickly inched his way to billionaire once they caught on. It allowed all vampire business people to add hours to their otherwise limited time constraints.

They'd said their, heartfelt apologies and reminded themselves there was a lot of love between them and also a fair amount of triggers. They'd had a good discussion and even though their time was short, they'd grown quiet, content to just be there in one another's arms.

It was Sookie that breached the quiet first. "Sweetie?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Will you tell me about Decebal and what you meant by a 'collector'?"

Bill had been waiting, knowing it would come but it still gave him a shudder inside himself. "Decebal is one of the ancients. He's thousands of years old. He is to vampires what Cro-Magnon man was to modern man."

Sookie gave Bill a very wide-eyed look. She remembered from high school how important that was. So Decebal would be like seeing a megalodon shark swimming in the Mississippi today!

Bill saw the look on her face and said, "Exactly darling," he lightly kissed her forehead, "As such, he has developed skills, as he's aged. Hence, glamouring humans without so much as looking them in the eye."

Bill gently moved and sat up against the headboard; he pulled Sookie next to him and wrapped his arms around her so he could look her in the face and so he could kiss her when he felt like it.

After doing just that and getting a soft kiss back, Sookie asked, "So, what do you mean by the collector thing?"

"It's as simple as what it implies, he collects things… the problem Sookie is that he collects whatever he wants. Artwork, precious gems… Sookie you've heard about arts of the Great Masters being stolen from museums, auction houses and the like? How no one is able to figure out how it happened or who was behind it?" She nodded, "You see… it doesn't matter what. If he wants to have something he finds intriguing… he takes it. Being able to glamour an entire group of humans significantly aids in walking out of a secure facility with a Van Gogh or Monet in your hands."

Bill hesitated and touched Sookie's chin with his fingertips. "Even people Sookie. He's taken people in the past; some have been recovered but…" He left the sentence unfinished, his face grave.

Sookie gasped. "But Bill!" she was barely able to form her thoughts, finally she managed to say, "Why would Mr. Garth put me in such danger?"

Bill couldn't completely hide the smile he was working so hard not to smile… "Well, if you'd let me finish my phone ca…"

Sookie pulled his chest hair just a little and said quite drily, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" But she was smiling slightly, then she sighed rather heavily and laid her face against his chest. "I guess first thing tomorrow I need to have a serious discussion with Joe and Mr. Garth don't I?"

"Sweetheart, you know how careful you'll have to be, Mr. Garth is quite enamored of you but he could take offense. He may think you are questioning his ability to keep you safe." Bill was waiting for her to explode, praying she wouldn't.

"Mm-hmm… actually I'm one step ahead of you baby. I was just thinking I should tell him the more I thought about it, the more scared I've become and maybe I could ask him for extra protection to feel safer. Me being a silly girl and all."

Bill said nothing just held her, he could feel just the tiniest bit of tension in her and her pulse had quickened… now came the moment of truth. He moved her face away from his chest and laid his hand alongside it, he kissed the tip of her nose and whispered, "That's my girl…" bumping her forehead with his, gazing into her gorgeous eyes.

She gave him a smile and whispered, "Lie down, baby."

He slid down the mattress and she began a trail of kisses from his mouth to points south. His hands twirled locks of her hair between his fingers and when she reached his most sensitive and ready self… she took him in and made him wish they never had to leave this bed.

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks CH, AB, HBO, ETC. ETC. **

**Something to think about…**

After they'd showered and while Bill was packing his things, they discussed how best to handle the issue of Decebal with Mr. Garth. Bill thought Sookie's suggestion of approaching Rose was the best way to proceed.

As Sookie was holding up various ties for him to decide upon, she remarked, "I don't think it would be deceitful to explain my fears to Rose. I think it's probably the best way… you know, like following the chain of command."

Bill took three of the seven ties she held and agreed, "That's a good analogy, sweetheart. I think that would be the best way to bring up the subject. Demon heritage or no, Rose is going to connect with you on a female level first. That will work to your advantage and greatly reduce the impact of your possibly offending Mr. Garth. When are you supposed to be doing this, do you know yet?"

"No, but I'm assuming it will be soon. They really want to get a handle on what is going on with this guy. If I can't produce results, they'll probably just cut him loose and it'll be impossible to get insured by anyone else."

Bill gave Sookie a curious look then smiled, "You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Sookie thrust her chin out in that certain angle that signaled she was on the defensive or about to become very stubborn. "And what if I am? If someone else is doing this to him, the last thing the poor man needs is to lose his life-long business." She said firmly. She folded a henley and placed it in his suitcase on top of another. Bill liked comfortable clothes for the times he was on conference calls, or had time to himself.

Bill had her in his arms in the blink of an eye and kissed her soundly. When she came up for air she stammered, "Bill Compton what in the world?!" He picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle. "Put me down!" He put her feet on the floor but held her in his grip.

"My sweet, tenderhearted Sookie…" he kissed her forehead. "You always root for the underdog don't you?" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes but had a hard time trying not to smile.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that and you should know, because otherwise you would have been drained dry mister!" She tilted her face upwards and they kissed sweetly. Both longed for the kiss to become more, for the excitement to build to a fever pitch… but they didn't dare, so after one last, soft kiss they let go of one another.

Reluctantly.

With the packing complete, Bill closed his bags and carried them to the living room. Sookie reminded him that his cell phone charger was still in the office and he went to get it. His briefcase was on the counter and he double checked his files… some of which he'd had to reprint after the 'incident' of Sookie chucking them at him in anger.

Once done he walked to the open office pod and snapped it into its rack. This was the part he hated most and she did too. He pretended to arrange a few things before he turned to face her and she stood nearby pretending that he wasn't procrastinating over the inevitable.

Finally, he turned and she threw herself into his arms, he held her tightly and whispered soothing words in her ear, she fought the urge to cry but couldn't keep her lower lip from trembling. They separated and he told her he'd call when he got to Phoenix, she smiled and told him not to send a Saguaro Cactus flower because she was pretty sure they were protected and barring that… enormous!

He agreed and took she took his face in her hands, "Never forget Bill Compton, you are deeply loved."

He bumped his forehead to hers and said, "Marry me Sookie Stackhouse."

Her mouth curved in a slow but very, come-hither smile, "I already said yes to that you silly vampire!" She bumped back.

Holding her eyes with his he said, "Start thinking about date's darling… I think we've been engaged long enough."

Sookie gasped and her eyes opened wide, she took a step back and said, "Are you serious?" her tone of voice clearly surprised.

"Yes, darling… I am. You aren't going to back out on me are you?"

Sookie launched herself into his arms and he spun them around, she kissed him everywhere she could and he laughed as she did…. "Oh my stars! Oh my stars!" she would have kept kissing him for hours and he would have let her, but the in-house phone rang and they both knew what that meant.

He put her down and she answered it with a shaky voice, she gave her permission and hung up. When she turned back to him her face was wet with tears but her smile had never been brighter. He stepped to her and held her face, wiping her tears aside with his thumbs.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse-Compton… I assume you're going to hyphenate, right?"

She smacked him playfully on the chest but before she could answer, the doorbell rang. She wiped her face and went to the door where the Anubis Airlines transport men waited. When they entered, they bowed their heads to Bill and kept their eyes lowered as Sookie and Bill said one last goodbye.

Bill walked to the pod and said, "Gentlemen." He stepped inside, giving Sookie a wink as he punched in the code to secure the compartment. Then they stepped forward and with great care took the pod out of the apartment, bowed to Sookie formally and departed to take Bill to his plane.

Sookie closed the door behind them and suddenly her knees turned to jelly and she barely made it to the sofa. She sat there a moment, and replayed the last twenty minutes in her head. She was getting married! Her stomach did an unexpected flip. Oh good God… I'm getting married! She sat back on the couch and took a deep breath.

This was big.

Really big.

Sadness washed over her as she thought about Gran not being there, but there was something she was going to do today if at all possible. After she talked to Rose tomorrow, if this thing with Decebal wasn't going to be in the next night or two she was going home. There were two wedding dresses in her attic storage, her Momma's and Gran's.

She'd look at them both and see which one would be the easiest to restore if that proved necessary, but she was pretty certain she'd probably wear Gran's. She couldn't remember what her Momma's looked like right off the top of her head. But she knew what Gran's looked like and she dreamt of wearing it most of her life.

Just that quick she was on her feet and down the hall into the office. She hit the lights, grabbed out a pad and been from her desk and started a list. She debated calling Tara and Anna… oh Jessica too, no wait! List first! She started to write and was soon lost in trying to think of everything she'd need to do.

**XxXxX**

Bill was starting to feel the pull of the coming dawn but he was dictating a letter into his digital recorder. He smiled throughout because he hadn't felt this calm in ages. Sookie was filled with happiness and excitement and that, in turn, made him relaxed and content. He'd wanted to set a date for some time but wanted to wait until the two of them were more settled into the changes they'd had in their lives. Bill felt the pod being secured in the plane and he decided he'd finish the letter later. He turned off the lights and settled into the comfortable cushioning. By the time the plane lifted off, he was deep in rest and Sookie almost had her list done.

**XxXxX**

Once Sookie had started making phone calls, things got really hectic, but helpful. Each of her friends mentioned things she hadn't thought of and by the time she called Rose and told her, she was a little overwhelmed but in a good way.

She was going to meet with Rose for lunch in an hour or so, rather than tomorrow, during which Sookie was going to ease into the Decebal thing. Sookie was fixing her hair, and having a mental conversation with herself. She was not going to be lying in a way. She wouldn't tell Rose about the information Bill had supplied her, but she was, in truth, _really_ frightened of Decebal. Much more than she had been, she shivered involuntarily as she thought of what Bill had said.

She just wanted to get this over with. In part to be done with Decebal but more because she wanted to help Mark Cushing. He didn't deserve what was happening to him. It just made no sense. She finished her hair and makeup then got dressed. It wasn't long before she was on her way to meet Rose and discuss the dreaded vampire, Decebal.

**XxXxX**

While Bill looked like a paragon of justice, he was actually paying a lot less attention then he should have been. There was so much of his job that was boring and mundane. Not mention flat out ridiculous. This was one of those 'flat-out' moments. He was present to mediate between a vampire business owner and a sawed-off, sorry excuse for a human that was trying to horn in on the vampire's business, which of course was costing the vampire involved, a great loss of revenue and damaging his reputation as well.

Normally, this type of thing wouldn't have even been on Bill's schedule, save for the fact that the 'sorry excuse of a human' had a brother in high places. Bill brought his focus back to where it ought to be so he could take care of the matter and move on to more important things.

Bill waited until the man stepped off his soapbox and it was then the vampire's turn. This went much faster. The vampire, unrolled one of two posters. One was of his business enterprise, the other a copy of the humans. They were nearly identical except that the imposter had barely readable fine print at the bottom that stated there were no actual vampires in his business.

Bill conferred with his colleagues, which was no more than a moot point. Bill said, "Well, we clearly have to rule for Edgar, the man's an idiot."

"Oh without doubt," one of the human members of the panel whispered. "He's such a pompous ass there's no way I'll let him out of this one… hey can we make him pay damages to Edgar?"

"Absolutely," replied Bill. They stayed huddled for about two more minutes… to at least give the appearance of looking as if there were intense negotiations going on. In actuality they were discussing the idea of getting nine holes in at the Phoenician Golf Course after dark. Finally they separated, looking thoughtful and grim.

Bill looked at Edgar and asked, "What do you estimate the loss of revenue is for the matter in question?"

Edgar replied, "At this point roughly eight to eleven thousand dollars."

Bill looked at his colleagues again and they huddled briefly. "How does ten and ten strike you?" All men nodded and turned their attention back to the men standing before them.

Bill spoke with solemn authority, "It is the judgment of this panel that you, Mr. Lombard, have caused damage to both Mr. Bering's, past and future financial losses. It is hereby judged that you will make restitution in the amount of ten thousand dollars by Friday. We further judge that you will pay damages in the amount of ten thousand dollars, as well as issue a public apology and advertisements informing others that your actions were intentional and maligned this businessman's good name." Bill banged the gavel in front of him.

Mr. Lombard instantly turned almost purple in his rage; Bering simply rolled the posters back up after nodding his thanks to the panel.

"WHAT! You think I'm going to pay this… this… undead motherfucker twenty grand? AND pay for advertising? It'll be a cold fucking day in hel…" he was choked to silence by Bering, and just as fast, Bill had his hand on Bering's hand. He let go immediately and Lombard's face had gone from purple to white within a split second.

"Mr. Lombard. It was you that demanded this matter be adjudicated before this panel. You agreed you would abide by the legal… _and just decision _of this court. Therefore, you will pay Mr. Bering ten thousand dollars to the court before you leave today! You will furthermore pay the damages in full in no longer than ten days from today.

Furthermore, for _every_ day over ten days, you will be fined a thousand dollars a day until you_ settle the amount in full_. The public apology will be made within twenty-four hours. The print and media announcements should begin airing no later than Friday. Should you choose to defy our judgment, you will be jailed for a period of no less than ninety days!In our jail in your instructions in this matter quite clear to you now Mr. Lombard?"

The man stood between the two vampires and shook like an Aspen tree in the breeze. After a brief moment of complete and paralyzing fear, he managed to nod his head.

"Good day gentlemen." Bill gestured to the bailiff and he escorted the pair from the chamber and out to the Clerk of Courts, where Mr. Lombard would make his restitution. It took three voided checks before Lombard got his trembling under control enough to make the check legible. The clerk confirmed the amount in his bank account, then printed a cashier's check for Mr. Bering. The only thing Bering said was, "I know he said ten days, but five would work better for me."

"O…o…k…kay." Bering sped off and the bailiff had to hold on to Lombard to keep him from collapsing to the floor.

**XxXxX**

At lunch after much happy chatting about weddings, traditions and such, Sookie broached the subject of her fear of Decebal.

Rose was instantly concerned, "Oh Sookie dear! You have nothing to fear! Decebal would bring you no harm, why… he'd have to answer to Mr. Garth and believe me; Decebal would never do anything that foolish!"

Sookie looked down at her plate knowing she'd have to resort to a lie to make her point clearer. Without looking up, she said just above a whisper, "What difference will it make if he harms me anyway? I just have such a bad feeling." She brought her eyes up to meet Rose's and she saw just a flicker of doubt, then Rose grasped her hand and said, "Sookie, please don't worry. I'll speak to Joe about this and we'll take it from there."

She patted Sookie's hand to reassure her and said, "Maybe we won't have to use Decebal's services, there may be someone else available."

Sookie didn't know if it was because Rose was touching her or because she was feeling concern, but Rose's thoughts came to her clearly for just a moment. Rose feared that this was going to be something Mr. Garth was not going to tolerate in any way.

Sookie just gave Rose a sad little smile and said, "Thank you Rose, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing!"

Rose gave her hand a quick squeeze and said lightly, "Don't give it another moment's thought."

Rose steered the subject back to the wedding but Sookie had to force her enthusiasm. They discussed locations and Sookie floated the idea she thought Bill might be the most comfortable with having it at his house. Rose mentioned some pros and cons to the idea and lunch progressed with no more discussion of Sookie's issues with Decebal.

**XxXxX**

Sookie returned to the office for the afternoon, her biggest goal was to research the requirements and waiting periods for vampire-human nuptials. Sookie was already very disappointed when she learned she would not be allowed to wed in the church she been going to for her entire life.

It still stung like nettles to think the place she had felt such comfort and peacefulness in, now played her false. She sighed heavily, it had rattled her more than she'd thought. It didn't help when she was also turned down by the local Lodge for a place for the wedding reception. Holding it at Bill's seemed like the only choice they would have. They didn't have to marry in Bon Temps, of course, but at the same time, she couldn't fathom anywhere else she wouldn't absolutely hate.

For all the hard work, all the time… the effort to show the world how the two worlds of human and vampires could coexist in harmony… in many ways it was still just an illusion. She understood a little better right now to some small extent, the real ramifications of what had taken place in the 1960's during the civil rights movement. It still boggled the mind that there was still so much intolerance in the world.

She heard a knock on her door and she called out for whoever it was to enter. She hadn't planned on being here today so Abby was with one of the other bosses that shared her.

Sookie felt a moment of considerable dread when Mr. Garth stepped through the door. Flustered she jumped to her feet, glad that she had her shoes on. A rather stupid thought but…

"Good afternoon my dear, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course!" Not quite sure what to do, she stepped from behind her desk and walked toward him. He reached for her hands, held them gently then leaned down and kissed her cheeks. He smiled and said, "I understand congratulations are in order!"

She smiled and thanked him for his good wishes. Holding her hand in his, he steered them toward her chairs and once she took a seat, he sat and a sigh escaped him, he said, "Child, I feel it is important for us to discuss something in more detail." He paused as if to choose the right words. "Sookie, do you believe me incapable of ensuring your safety?"

Uh-oh. Sookie quickly answered, "Oh no! Not at all! It's just…"

He held up his hand and she shut her mouth instantly. Sookie felt something she couldn't quite describe. It felt almost like a vibration, but she wasn't completely sure it was something physical and then with a dawning horror… a possibility occurred to her. She was most likely feeling the something Mr. Garth was emitting and she knew in an instant…. it wasn't a good thing.

Not a good thing at all.

**Why am I not surprised?**

Bill was finishing up his paperwork on the finished case, when he felt a moment of anxiety. Damn! Bill knew immediately that Sookie was most likely dealing with the subject of Decebal and he could only hope that it was with Rose and not Mr. Garth. Then the anxiety ramped up drastically and it had Bill diving for his phone.

**XxXxX**

Sookie's cell phone began to buzz and shimmy on the top of her desk, she glanced at it and Mr. Garth said calmly, "Tell Mr. Compton that you will call him back when our meeting is over."

It took Sookie every ounce of strength and energy she had to stand, walk calmly to her desk and answer her phone. She smiled at Mr. Garth and said, "Hi honey, would you mind if I call you back? I'm in a meeting with Mr. Garth right now. Okay… bye."

She gave Mr. Garth an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry." As she turned the phone off and placed it back on her desk. She then walked back and sat down. Hearing Bill's voice had grounded her and had helped tremendously. She suddenly felt more at ease and while she might be dead wrong, she felt like she could make Mr. Garth understand her fear. Partly because she wasn't feeling that weird vibration any longer. She sat and said, "You were saying?" and smiled her genuine smile.

Mr. Garth just stared for just a second or two, then started to smile and shake his head slightly. "Child… you have bewitched me… " He chuckled slightly then said, "Alright… since you have me calm and captivated, tell me your concerns. I found them quite distressing when I heard them."

Sookie sighed and said, "Mr. Garth, I don't doubt anything about you, if you say something will be, then I'm sure it will be. But… Bill told me Decebal is a "collector" and that scares me more than I can tell you. I know sometimes I seem pretty tough but compared to y'all… I don't stand a chance!"

"Yes, I know that you won't allow Decebal to hurt me or… anything, but what about afterwards? What if he doesn't dream of disobeying you? What if… he gives someone else directions?"

Mr. Garth's brow furrowed slightly, "How so, dear?"

"Well, what if he commands a lesser vampire, or one of his day-walkers or any other supe out there? He could do it years from now and I'd still be just as gone and in just as much danger. He can glamour every human in this building and can erase himself from every possible form of surveillance whatsoever to show that he was never there… I would think it would be nothing for him to glamour just about anyone, even other vampires, _at any time _to do his bidding and they'd be none the wiser."

Sookie didn't sigh dramatically for effect, her eyes didn't fill with tears because she thought it would help… she sighed, her eyes teared up and her voice wavered because the words she spoke were filled with unimaginable fear. "I'm going to be marrying the love of my life Mr. Garth… I can't take the chance that I could lose out on it all because an ancient vampire thinks I'm an interesting specimen!" A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped at it with a shaky hand.

Mr. Garth held out his handkerchief and she took it and dabbed at her face. She did her best to compose herself before looking at his face again. She was more than a little concerned when it appeared quite stony. She dropped her gaze, not quite knowing what to do next. She jumped a bit when he cleared his throat. She met his eyes.

"Rose tells me you were going to go to Bon Temps if you weren't needed here?"

She nodded before she found her voice and managed to say, "Yes… I want to look at my Mom's and my Gran's wedding dresses…" she let he words trail off.

With a speed that never failed to surprise her, he was standing before her and helping her to her feet. He set her mind spinning by taking her in his arms and hugging her gently. He patted her back very softly and carefully and said, "Sookie… you must listen and obey me."

He released her and lifted her chin with his huge fingers. "John and Frank will return to Bon Temps with you. They will stay with you every moment until I tell them, _and you_, differently! Decebal has no effect in any way with demon heritage." He chuckled, "It drives him insane… so until such time as I have given Decebal instructions he can never break, they will be with you."

Sookie nodded, which wasn't the easiest thing to do when your head is tilted all the way back. She looked down and she wasn't smiling. She was very unhappy with Mr. Garth's instructions but she knew better than to even think about second guessing him. She was only too aware of how badly this could have gone.

Then he really shocked her. "Sookie, is your name on Bill's deed?"

She was so unprepared for that she tripped over her tongue a little and finally said, "Ah… no?" At the moment, she didn't see the point the he was making.

"Then I must ask you to stay in either your own home or at the apartment. He can't enter any of the apartments or even the building if I so decree it."

"Um, okay… I don't have a lot of room because Beth lives in my house now but we'll find the room I'm sur…"

"Oh, don't worry about that! When you sleep they will take turns watching over you. They don't need much rest. Neither will rest at the same time as the other. However…" he reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. "John," he said almost instantly. "As of this moment Miss Stackhouse is under total protection," he paused, "Yes total, you and Frank will return to Bon Temps with her and have Frank arrange… oh say, four or five others, vampire, Weres, yes… yes. Make certain you have enough for everyone, and everywhere so be sure to triple the amount."

Mr. Garth looked at Sookie and covering the phone he asked politely, "How big is your refrigerator and freezer, dear?"

The question was so surreal that Sookie said, "Old, small and I don't have a freezer to speak of… enough to make ice cubes and freeze a few burgers."

"Thank you." He smiled then uncovered the phone, "Yes on both and ensure we handle it. I'll see you shortly and I will also call Frank with further instructions in a moment or two." He slipped his phone into his suit coat pocket and said cordially, "When did you want to leave dear?"

"Ah, well… I was thinking I need to go pack some things, gas up I should probably call Beth…"

Sookie jumped when Mr. Garth boomed, "Beth! Yes! I forgot about Beth! Do you have her number?" He reached for his phone and she recited it to him.

"Good afternoon Beth, this is Mr. Garth speaking, I'm very well thank you for asking, and yourself? Are you quite content in Bon Temps? Excellent, I'm calling because John and Frank will be escorting Sookie home and they'll be staying with her for protection and you will be guarded as well. Anytime you are away from direct contact with her, someone will be with you too."

Sookie watched Mr. Garth as he spoke, Beth must have raised concerns as he listened. She walked to her desk and got her things ready to go. There was a quiet knock and John very softly opened the door and peeked in. He smiled at Sookie and then slipped in staying close to the door.

Mr. Garth ended the call and said to John, "Beth will be waiting, Frank is already downstairs," he turned to Sookie and said, "I need for you to stay at your home in Bon Temps at least through the weekend dear girl, can you do that until things are agreed upon and iron clad? Decebal can be quite contrary at times when it comes to returning messages… it will be much easier for us to concentrate solely on your home, if you absolutely feel the need to leave, give John and Frank as much prior notice as you can, dear all right?"

Sookie nodded and smiled and felt herself beginning to choke up, Mr. Garth tipped her face upward with his shovel size hand and said softly, "No one you love or care about will be in danger, child. Body guards will be in Bon Temps within the hour.

Your brother, Mr. Merlotte, all your friends… they will be kept safe and they won't even know they're being protected. I've had John call Mr. Fortenberry and he will be taking Jessica to their home as soon as the sun sets. They will have protection they need."

Sookie hadn't realized a tear had dropped from her eyelid and was making its way slowly down her cheek. Mr. Garth very delicately wiped it away and gave her a heartwarming smile. "No child… no tears. Nothing will go wrong and you will have no fear once I speak to Decebal. I promise you Sookie. I promise you with my very life."

Sookie was looking at Mr. Garth's face but she didn't miss the dropping jaw of John in her peripheral vision. Sookie relaxed instantly and moved forward, stepping into Mr. Garth's embrace. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you…" and without thought added, "I love you Mr. Garth, you mean more to me than I can ever say."

Neither Sookie nor John saw the look of shock on Mr. Garth's face change to one of nirvana. Nor did they see the tear shining in the corner of his eye.

**XxXxX**

Bill was pacing in the temporary office he was working out of in Phoenix. He knew he would get the bleeds but he didn't care. He was reaching the point where he was ready to start putting his fist through the wall in frustration when a feeling of calm and love engulfed him so deeply, that it stopped him where he stood. He was so relieved he actually chuckled a bit. Whatever was taking place right now, he no longer held any worries. He knew she'd be calling him soon.

He went back to his desk and sat down, he quickly reread the report he'd been drafting and was soon lost in it. About twenty minutes later his cell vibrated and hummed. There was a smile on his face when he answered and said, "Tell me all about it darling." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, he took a drink from his TruBlood, and listened as Sookie filled him in.

**XxXxX**

By the time they reached her house, Sookie was prepared for the changes she be dealing with being under protection, but as the got closer to home, she felt lighter with each passing mile. When they drove down the long drive she felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her. When they drove around the side of the house she was shocked to see two large straight trucks parked behind the house. Then she noticed there were cars… and pickups… and Harley's!

The car barely came to a stop when she clambered out in a bit of shock, two of the biggest Weres she'd ever seen where carrying large boxes into the porch and stacking them there, Sookie turned to Frank who was standing by her side and said, "God have mercy! WHAT, is going on?" Just then Beth came out the back door and ran to Sookie and gave her a big hug. Sookie noticed just then that her refrigerator and stove were on the back porch.

The overload button popped its circuit breaker.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sookie yelled, her happy mood dissipating quickly.

Everyone froze and John joined her at Frank's side and said very respectfully, "If we could just go inside, Miss Sookie, we'll explain everything to you… okay?" he said a little weakly, giving her a tentative and rather nervous smile. She glanced up at Frank and he had a similar look on his face. She tamped down her moment of shock and the abruptly forming anger and took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said with a strained smile, "let's go inside." Large, heavily tattooed men politely stepped aside and greeted her respectfully. They thought, "I'd protect her from anything!" And "My God no wonder Mr. Garth wants her safe!" She entered her back porch and ratcheted down a bit. She understood it better now, when she entered the kitchen she was floored.

There was a top-of-the-line stainless steel, side by side fridge/freezer; the size of each was the same. It was huge, she knew instantly that it was the best available and she wouldn't even allow herself even a guess as to its cost. She was also more than a little surprised that it even fit! Then she looked at the stove and it was really incredible, it had burners but also a grill, a griddle… some king of filtering system… it was like nothing she'd ever seen in a before. Well, not in a regular house like hers anyway!

Out of habit, she walked to the fridge and opened the door. The contents left her slightly weak in the knees. Practically every inch of it was filled with every imaginable food, the likes and amounts of which hadn't been seen since Jason and his football buddies were still in high school! Stunned, she opened the freezer to discover the much same thing. She had to smile at one shelf though… it was carton after carton of gourmet ice creams, ranging from vanilla to pistachio to one she thought just might become a favorite… chocolate ice cream with fudge ripples and brownie chunks!

It took a concentrated effort to process the scope of the changes that were being made at this very moment. She reached inside the fridge and brought out a pitcher of sweet tea and asked the others if they'd like some. Beth and John said yes and Beth got glasses out for them. Frank declined and then said he wanted to do a scan of the area around the house. After Frank gave her a solemn bow, he exited by way of the back porch.

Sookie, John and Beth sat at the kitchen table and Sookie took a big gulp of her tea and in a slightly quivery voice said, "John? Could you please explain to me why there are… is… wha…" she waved her hands in pretty much the direction of most everything, before placing her hands on the table and dropping her forehead on top of them. The sound that escaped her just then sounded a lot like, "Eepp."

John was a little miffed that Frank had bailed and tried to think of a good way to begin when Beth chimed in to get the ball rolling. "Sookie, it's not as bad as you think." She patted Sookie's shoulder and Sookie turned her head to look at Beth.

"Oh… I'm thinking it's pretty bad Beth." Sookie said into the tabletop. She sighed deeply and lifted her head from the table and then asked, "Would someone please explain why there are very large men piling vast quantities of food in my back porch at the moment? Let's start there, shall we?" She gave them the best smile she could manage.

Beth laughed lightly and replied, "Well… the first thing you need to know is that I am aware that there are Weres and shifters…" Sookie's eyes widened astonishingly and her jaw dropped. Beth patted Sookie's hand before continuing. "I am also aware that there are other supernatural beings in existence but I don't know what, and quite honestly, don't feel I need to know." Sookie just nodded. Been there, done that she thought to herself!

"Mr. Garth called me after he left you to explain you were under full protection. He feels confident that I will be able to make the transition a lot easier for you. I handled a few of these when I was in his employ at the penthouse."

"Really?" Sookie blurted out. That was pretty much the last thing she'd expected to hear, but it calmed her by half.

"Mm-hmm. Which leads us to the food issue, Sookie… you will not believe the amount of food these guys consume in a sitting… and no, you won't be cooking for them! I'll be doing some of it…"

"And me and Frank will too! And cleaning up Miss Sookie! You won't be lifting a finger, that's for sure! Don't you worry about that! Why…"

Sookie held out her hands in a stop motion, her eyes closed while she gathered her thoughts. "So, wait a minute…. You're telling me those three guys bringing the food in and… you and Frank are going to eat all this! How in the hell?" Sookie's voice was going a little shrill even though she was trying her best not to actually _be_ shrill! Relax! Her mind screamed. Sookie really was trying but she was still a little too freaked out yet.

Beth quickly sensed this and said, "Oh Sookie! C'mon… let's go get comfortable in the living room and you can relax and I'll help you get things straight about everything that's going on, okay?" Sookie nodded while she silently counted to ten… then a few more to boot.

John saw his chance to flee and with a quick look at Beth, he told Sookie he'd be right back and then slipped out the door as Beth and Sookie walked to the living room. Once Sookie was settled on the couch, she instinctively pulled her feet onto the cushion and wrapped her arms around her knees. Beth sat on the other side and tucked one leg under her while the other hung off the edge.

Sookie drew in a big breath and released it slowly. She looked at Beth, quietly sighed then said, "Spill."

Beth took Sookie through the basics. Sookie was flabbergasted when Beth told her there were between twelve to fifteen Weres or shifters running a continuous watch on her property. Beth also told her that everyone down to the part-time busboys at Merlotte's had someone watching over them.

"That's what the massive amounts of food are for, they'll be rotating continuously, and by doing so, they'll be eating and resting here. Now, Sam knows what's going on in general terms, it's up to you to decide to confide in him further."

Oddly enough, Sookie smiled brightly and asked, "Speaking of Sam, how are things going with you two?"

If Beth was surprised by Sookie's sudden shift, she didn't show it. She'd never tell Sookie this, but Beth had seen it before… she'd always secretly thought of people under Mr. Garth's protection as just like a person being in the witness protection program… circumstances were generally very stressful and as such, people didn't always think in the most linear of lines!

Beth assured Sookie things were going really great with Sam and for a bit they discussed unimportant things and eventually came back around to the important matters at hand.

Sookie's mind began to truly turn everything Beth had told her over in her head when she suddenly said, "Oh my stars Beth! Where am I going to put everybody?" She dropped her legs to the floor and started to pace. Beth laughed and it stopped Sookie in her tracks. She was slightly annoyed at Beth… Sookie's "inner-Gran" came out and her mind churned, trying to reach logical solutions.

Beth stood, put her arm around Sookie's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Space won't be an issue… the Weres will stay in their shift and sleep outside, the others have made other arrangements."

Sookie's brow furrowed slightly as she frowned a little, "They're not paying for motels are they?"

Beth laughed a deep genuine laugh and she said, "Naw…come with me." They went out the front door and the two women walked toward the edge of the woods. Beth slowed and then pointed. "For most of them… this is their equivalent to the penthouse."

It took Sookie a second to see it but when she did, she laughed. "Wow… that's pretty ingenious!" Strung high above them in the trees, were a series of well camouflaged hammocks and tent-like structures among the tree branches.

Beth nodded, "Better still is that they'll go to their rest as their shift… birds, squirrels, they'll get comfy, fall asleep and shift back. As a result, their human-shifter scents won't be on the ground or on the trees. To anyone that may be interested, their human smells will seem largely on the breeze. It's not foolproof but it's worked before."

As the two of them turned to walk back to the house, four pairs of eyes watched every step they took while another six… watched everything around them. The only way Sookie could have been safer at that moment, was if she was walking alongside Mr. Garth.

**XxXxX**

Bill was bleeding from his ears, his nose and crimson tears left streaks down his cheeks. He was barely awake, he'd been up almost thirty-four hours now, but he finished the last of his notations for his executive assistant to transcribe. That finished, he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped in and the water ran down the drain, dark-red and heavy.

The worst of it washed off, he pulled on sweats and barely made it to his travel pod, calling the desk to send up the Anubis transporters before lying back. He closed and locked his pod, then his world turned quickly and completely… black. He was for all intents and purposes, stone cold dead.

Forty-five minutes later his flight to Shreveport went wheels up. And even with his utter exhaustion… he dreamt of Sookie.

**What Comes Next?**

Bill's pod alarm was ringing and he was still exhausted. He turned it off and flipped the switch on the outer camera sensors. He saw quickly that he was indeed in the light tight apartment in Shreveport. He shut the system down and unlocked the pod. He dragged himself out of it and crossed to the fridge. He snagged two bottles of TruBlood and nuked them at the same time. When they were ready, he drank one after the other. He contemplated a third but decided rest would be of more help. He made his way into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off. He didn't bother to pull the covers back he just laid down and was gone before the pillow conformed to the weight of his head.

**XxXxX**

"Thanks Rose, okay… bye-bye!" Sookie hung the phone in its cradle and smiled at Beth. "He's there and resting he should be here sometime after dark." Sookie stepped to the table and went back to rolling out the biscuits she'd been working on. Her face full of joy and a smile that would be there for a while.

Beth was cracking a dozen of eggs into a larger bowl, adding to the two dozen already in it. Once done she splashed in some milk she began to whisk them briskly, before long they were well blended. She set them aside as Sookie placed the fifth pan of biscuits in the oven; and Beth started grating fresh Colby cheese into a big pile while Sookie chopped pieces of leftover baked ham and crisp bacon.

"I know Nan was very unhappy with Bill's taking a leave of absence, but I'm sure glad he did it."

That had been a phone call that had been as confrontational as it had been soothing. Sookie had made Bill angry enough to spit nails as she took all her frustration of the situation out on him. He hung up on her and she was a mad as a wet hen when he did. She had stomped childishly into her room slamming the door and kicked the vanity chair a couple of times.

Then she'd flopped onto the bed and chided herself. All it took was a glance at Gran's picture and she was dialing the phone as fast as she could press the numbers. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd let it go to voicemail, she'd certainly deserved it, but he'd picked up and she apologized sincerely.

He forgave her but also made her aware that the situation was as distressing to him as it was to her. They'd spoken quietly and soothingly from then. He told her he would come to her as soon as he could manage. He would most likely need to go to the apartment first as he'd need to recover and there was some business he'd have to finalize before he headed to Bon Temps. Sookie felt badly about what he would be doing in order to come to her, but there was no way he was going to stay where he was and she knew she'd never talk him out of it.

"From what you've told me, Nan would be annoyed no matter Bill did when it comes to you…" Beth said with a slight grin. The timer dinged and Sookie pulled the biscuits out of the oven and turned the burners on beneath four skillets. Beth looked toward the back porch and said loudly, "Eggs are goin' in!" She added the ham and bacon Sookie had chopped, then the grated cheese, gave a quick stir and proceeded to pour the egg mixture into the pans.

Sookie pushed the first of the six, four slice toasters down and as they popped up a few moments later, she began brushing butter on them. Sookie. Beth, John, Frank, Sam and others were getting an easy system going when it came to meal times. By the time the hungry 'helpers' started slipping inside, she was pouring multiple glasses of milk and orange juice while Beth began scooping out eggs and dishing them up as the guys and a few girls started walking past her in their very orderly lines.

The first couple of meals had been complete disasters, but after some trial and error it got smoother. Beth… and John specifically, were really concerned that Sookie was doing too much… clearly in direct violation of Mr. Garth's orders that she not be inconvenienced! Sookie had finally asked John if they could take a walk together. They walked to the cemetery and Sookie had shown him Gran's headstone.

Then she gently explained to him that allowing them to do what they wanted her to do (sit back and do nothing) would have been a terrible affront to the way Gran had raised her. She also got him to see that she'd go seriously batshit if they didn't let her help. Once she got John used to the idea, she called Rose and explained it to her so she could tell Mr. Garth. Rose told her later that Mr. Garth wasn't the least bit surprised and had laughed until tears fell.

Although Sookie wasn't sure she would ever get used to walking into her kitchen at any given time to find huge, scary, criminal-looking guys at her sink washing dishes with their huge hands dwarfing them. She loved catching the stray thought that they thought she was gorgeous, fun to be around and every now and again… bummed out that she was engaged. What never ceased to shock her was that they were all willing to die to protect her. They weren't forced into it; they were just that loyal to Mr. Garth. If he said she was to be protected, then they would die to keep her safe. Mind boggling for her, without a doubt.

One night while sitting on the porch swing, speaking softly with Frank (and knowing Beth was at Sam's) she asked Frank if the Weres and shifters had demon heritage and that was why they couldn't be taken under any Decebal's influence. He seemed very pleased with her question. He apologized for not being able to go in to detail, but all he could tell her was that precautions of the highest magnitude had been used to defeat any attempt at outside influence. Sookie had that nasty little wiggle inside her that said, "No more questions!" and that was the end of _that _conversation.

At the same time, Sookie got to learn a wealth of information about Weres and shifters. She was amused to learn that there definitely was a slightly superior attitude of the Weres vs. Shifter camps. Although, there was one evening when some of the shifters wowed the wolves by shifting into some pretty amazing and powerful animals. Sookie was most impressed by the jungle cats and lions. She ran for the house at the speed of sound when one of them began to shift into an anaconda. (Her terrified response quickly ended the 'shifting festivities' for the night! The shifter had come to tell her how sorry he was, which she greatly appreciated.)

Over the course of a few days, Tara, and Arlene had all come over with Jess popping in after dark a night or two, they tried to help her decide what to do about the wedding stuff including the dresses. Gran's was exquisite in its white satin gone a lovely shade of ivory over the years. Sookie was shorter than Gran had been when she'd married Granddaddy… but Sookie was a little bustier. All three fussed over Sookie when she tried the dress on and they all thought it beautiful. But Sookie wasn't feeling the way she thought she would. Jessica was firmly for Gran's gown which had surprised Sookie, she would have thought Jess would have thought it too old fashioned.

Sookie's serious emotional conflict began when she unpacked her Mom's gown from the cedar chest upstairs. Sookie had suddenly found herself sitting on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of lace, satin and seed pearls, hot tears running down her face. Tara had come up the stairs to see what was taking so long, then dropped to the floor and pulled her sobbing friend into a tight hug. Tara knew the last time Sookie had cried over her Mom this way was the day after the funerals.

And Tara was the only one that knew it. She'd found Sookie sitting alone in their little 'fort' that they had fashioned out of some spare scraps of wood, an old blanket Gran had let them have inside a some hazelnut bushes. Sookie had been in shock for the most part in the hours and days after her parents died.

Even as hard as Gran worked to get her and Jason through the worst of it, she was also burying her only son and his wife. She missed the fact that other than a few random tears… Sookie had been in a world of her own. Bombarded by the shock and despair… the sorrow that washed over her, not unlike the flood waters that had taken her parents from her. Sookie had simply shut herself down.

Tara had found her… Sitting alone, in a tight little ball… her little arms wrapped tightly around her knees. In the center of a hazelnut bush, shaking and crying her eyes out. Tara had sat down next to her friend and held her until she stopped crying. It had taken a long time, and this was no different. Neither of them heard Arlene walk up the stairs, then walk quietly back down, telling Beth she was going to go and maybe if Sookie was up to it later she could come back.

After Arlene left, Beth wasn't surprised as the closest Weres and shifters made their way in and out of the house, none with any clear purpose. All of them slightly nervous and at odds with what they could feel and hear. When Beth started making sandwiches for lunch, she heard the howl of a wolf and before long there was a chorus of them answering back.

Tara had come down with Sookie more than an hour later and had walked her to her room and tucked her in. Tara came out and poured herself a cup of coffee, nodding her head toward the front room and Beth followed her outside. They sat on the porch and Tara told Beth she would be glad when Bill arrived because Sookie needed him. They never spoke about it directly, but soon the news that Sookie was okay, just sad, made its way to the bodyguards and if Sookie had any question of them not wanting to be there… the flood waters of emotions she felt washing over her this time, were of complete and total support.

As Sookie drifted off, her eyes burning from her tears, she too was glad it would only be a day and a half more until Bill would be coming home. She drifted off and did not remember any of her dreams.

**XxXxX**

The day Bill arrived in Shreveport; Tara had zipped, buttoned and fluffed Sookie as she stood before the huge standing mirror in her bedroom. Her Mom's dress fit as if it had been tailor made for her. She'd had kept her eyes closed while Tara had gotten it on her and when Tara carefully turned Sookie to face the mirror and stepped back... Sookie drew in a big deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at her reflection… her mind at war with itself. For the first time in her life Sookie truly saw her mother in her. Sookie looked at herself and turned to stare wide-eyed at Tara. Tara's eyes were shining as she asked softly, "So…?"

Sookie smiled a beautiful smile at herself in the mirror and said, "This is it." The gown wasn't sedate exactly, but it wasn't remotely near being over the top either. It was tasteful, elegant even, in a softly understated way. It had delicate lace short, cap-like sleeves, a fitted bodice and a sweetheart A-line drop skirt. The bodice was covered with seed pearls and tiny crystal beads. It was Tara that noticed within the beautiful beadwork, were tiny Fleur de Lys, among the general pattern.

They weren't huge or overpowering… you didn't look at the dress and think, "Yup! She's on her way to a Saints game" or anything like that! It was then that Sookie remembered Gran telling her one of her friends from the DGD, had sewn all the pearls and crystals on the dress especially for Michelle as a wedding gift. Sookie carefully rubbed her hand over them.

The dress did not have a train, which Sookie was happy about; she never really cared for that look… she thought of it being more a, "Hollywood Red Carpet" thing. One thing Sookie really loved, when she noticed it… was that there was beading and crystals here and there on the heavy satin skirt of the dress. An idea formed and she picked up the skirt carefully, and backed up a few feet, then she smoothed out the gown and slowly walked toward the mirror. As she'd suspected, the skirt beading produced little winks of reflected light as she walked, making the dress seem as if it were twinkling. The dress was as perfect as it had been the day her Mom wore it A little steaming at the dry cleaners and it would be perfect. Sookie knew, although she'd always day-dreamed of wearing Gran's dress, this was indeed the dress, Bill would see as she walked toward him on their wedding day.

**XxXxX**

Bill woke slowly, He didn't feel the greatest but the bleeds had clearly diminished completely and that gave him a great deal of relief. He had feared they would still be evident and Sookie would have had been upset about it. He went to the dresser and pulled out clean clothes. Then he showered and shaved, dressed in his favorite jeans, a teal blue henley, (Sookie seemed to love it when he wore them, go figure.) Picked his cell up from the nightstand and called Joe.

Bill had sorted through the items he'd have to take with him to Bon Temps, then closed his briefcase and was finishing the last of his TruBlood when Joe knocked. Bill opened the door and invited him in. Joe handed over a large manila envelope. Bill opened it, slid the documents out and went over them in detail with Joe. Forty-five minutes later, Bill exited the parking garage and relaxed for the first time in days.

**XxXxX**

Sookie was sitting at one of her new picnic tables, (she wasn't sure where they'd come from but they were nice!) laughing to the point of tears. In addition to the numerous, 'protector's'… Tara was there with Mike, Sam, Beth, Arlene and Terry were gathered around the fire pit (also a recent addition) reminiscing about high school horrors and embarrassing childhood incidents. At the time… they hadn't been as funny, but they'd gotten better over the years!

Sookie was a bit annoyed with Jason. He was in a snit because her house had suddenly become, 'Vacation Party Central', as he'd referred to it and was pissed because she wouldn't tell him why, other than they were helping her out, He'd stubbornly refused to show, but Sookie had been happy to see Sami arrive, (she also thought Jason was being an ass) and was having fun hearing about life in Bon Temps.

Sookie also noticed that one of the shifters from Bossier had casually worked his way over to Sami and had just struck up a conversation. Since Sookie had been driving herself crazy trying to keep their names straight, she'd started to identify them (in her head) as their shifts. Once she'd done that… the names became easier. This guy's name happened to be Maurice and if you wanted to get punched so hard your dog would bleed… that's what you called him. Everyone else with more than one brain cell called him 'Cruncher' and his favorite shift was a Louisiana Black Bear.

He got a kick out of letting people get rare glimpses of him occasionally as the bears are a threatened species. He also contributed a great deal of money to organizations that were working to save the sub-species of the American Black Bear. The nickname however had nothing to do with his shifting… they called him Cruncher because he was an accountant, in essence… a number cruncher. Sookie liked him and had a feeling Jason's ridiculous actions were going to cost him yet another girlfriend. Idiot.

Sookie got up to bring some more hot dogs out. (There was just something about stickin' a dog with a stick and holding it over a campfire that just felt good!) She wasn't really fooling anyone… she'd been scanning the woods for headlights coming up her long winding driveway since full dark had come. As she pulled yet another box of dogs from the fridge, she saw the flash and tossing the box on the table ran through the house and out the front door.

Bill was ready for her by the time she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Bill of course, was aware that there was quite the audience observing them and he was grateful but a little self-conscious. With his lips to her ear he whispered, "Let's go inside, where it's a bit more… private?"

"Only if you carry me inside just as I am." She nipped his earlobe. He moaned softly. In a split-second, they were in the house and lying next to one another on her bed.

He kissed her tenderly and she smoothed his hair back from his face, they pulled apart and she was looking at him with deep concern reflected in her radiant, sensuous brown eyes, "Are you okay baby?" Her fingers drifted down the side of his face.

He kissed her lips; her cheeks… brushed a feather-light kiss on her eyelids. When she opened them, she was looking into his blue eyes that were snapping with electricity and fire. "I'm fine darling… let's join the party for a while, I have some things I need to discuss with Frank and John and then we'll go to my place."

She slowly rubbed her hand down his shoulder, his back… slowing tantalizingly as she stroked her hand across his firm and sculpted flank, applying a delicious pressure before bringing her hand up to rest on his back once more.

"But I need to stay here…"

"Sookie…. I have plans to make you scream yourself hoarse tonight. Are you sure you'd like to do that here?" With a movement she couldn't track, he very gently rolled her hardening nipple between his fingers, while drawing his tongue up her throat and into the delicate edges of her ear. He couldn't help but smile when her entire body shuddered with arousal. Then she pushed him away and said, "Go!" He was gone instantly and she suddenly felt extremely lightheaded… then it occurred to her to breathe.

**XxXxX**

Sookie found herself at the pinnacle… again. That one moment… that one second when it took something as little as a fingertip gliding along her bare skin, to send her tumbling over and down that singularly sublime, and world-shattering consciousness, leading to the explosion that robbed her of her breath, her need and desire, her very sanity…

She screamed his name in a voice so full of intensity, it didn't even sound like hers…not even to her own ears.

**XxXxX**

Bill's soapy hands slipped across her breasts, down her taut stomach and just grazed her most sensitive self. They made their way behind her and continued on their exploration of every inch of her body. Her response was one of a deeply baser instinct. She dropped her head back, exposing every millimeter of her throat for Bill to take and he did. He drank from her deeply, his hands pressing her against him… their soapy bodies slipping slickly against one another.

Sookie cried out as his hand moved ever so gently between her legs, his length teasing her there too and when he drew away from her throat with a growl, she felt herself climaxing and as she did, her soapy hands made sure Bill got there too.

**XxXxX**

Bill and Sookie lay wrapped up in each other's arms, the sheet pulled over them haphazardly. Neither spoke, Sookie was still feeling, little shudders and tremors deep inside herself, keeping a ghost of a smile upon her face while she drifted...

"Darling?" Bill said softly. He wasn't sure if she was still cognizant and wanted to let her rest in case she was.

"Mm-hmm?"

"We're going to be staying here for the time being, alright?" He lightly drew his fingers across her upper arm, then back down. Bill felt the slight change of her mind and muscles becoming more alert. He felt the miniscule tension, as she processed his words. He was greatly relieved when the change remained minute and her voice only a bit stronger when she spoke.

"Won't that make Mr. Garth mad?" she replied, in a sleepy voice. She was still on the verge of sleep, he relaxed a bit more.

"Not any longer." he said quietly. Sookie loved hearing the sound of his voice deep within his chest as her ears heard his actual words. "Because I've ensured this is the safest place for you now."

This brought Sookie back from the cusp of sleepiness and she said, "How?" as she lifted her head off his chest to look at his face.

He tilted his head so he could place a kiss on her forehead, as he gently pushed it back to its resting spot. "You own this house now. Decebal can never enter without your express permission."

Sookie's intake of breath was sharp and sudden as she pushed herself upright, "I _WHAT?!_"

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**All the standard disclaimers still apply... due to a rookie error. I managed to somehow lump the new chapters of "Learning" onto "When Will I Learn?" I will be starting again as the story progresses, the new title will be included at the bottom of this particular Chapter. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**A New Day…**

After a few hours of sleep, Sookie got up to shower and dress. She walked to the side of the bed and gently swept Bill's hair from his forehead, then kissed him lightly. She'd made him drink heavily from her last night… she was still a little light-headed; she'd be fine once she ate something. She was relieved to see the dark, circles that had been glaringly apparent when Bill first arrived, were almost gone completely and that was worth feeling a little dizzy.

She left the room and was amazed… the house was vivid with sunshine, noise, people laughing, somewhere there was a radio or CD playing and Hoyt, Frank, Sam and a shifter named Matt were playing some form of… some video game on the big screen TV. It made Sookie smile as she headed into the kitchen. The smell was fabulous and it was making her mouth water. She was also desperate for coffee! While she reveled in the quiet of Bill's room, the rest of the chaos around her was wonderfully welcome.

The kitchen was empty, which surprised her but then she heard conversation and dawned on her that people were out on the deck. As she filled a mug, the timer went off. Sookie turned it off and opened the oven door as Beth walked in. "Good morning Sookie!" Beth said brightly. "Did you sleep well?" She crossed to the oven and as Sookie greeted her, Beth slipped on oven mitts and removed two huge pans of cinnamon rolls from the oven.

Sookie groaned, "Oh my stars! No wonder it smells so wonderful!"

Tara came in from outside to freshen her coffee while Beth gave the icing a quick stir and then began to pour it over the steaming hot rolls. Like moths to the flame, the kitchen seemed to be filling with people quickly. Beth however took care of that instantly when she calmly said, "If any of you touches these before I say, I'm not making the praline pecan sticky buns!"

Amid the groans and protests… the kitchen emptied out almost as fast as it had filled. Tara had thrown her arm around Sookie and gave her a squeeze and a smile. Beth looked around to make sure all the guys were gone then swiftly cut a half dozen of the rolls out of the pan and dropped them on a plate. With a big grin, Tara grabbed the plate, Beth grabbed some forks and knives and Sookie held the door open as they all retreated to the deck…. giggling like school girls.

Arlene was there drinking coffee with a young Were named Sibohan. She wasn't exactly plain looking; she had long, dark hair she kept French-braided. She was small, from a distance she looked almost like a child, but she was outspoken, and didn't put up with shit from anybody! She had eyes the color of deep amber, her eyelashes so thick and lush that she had no need for mascara. Sookie wondered what Sibohan would look like dressed up. Probably supermodel beautiful, with those eyes!

They all dug into the hot rolls with their forks, laughing at each other because the rolls were so hot they had to blow on them. Arlene asked Sookie if she was "in".

Sookie furrowed her brow and said, "In what?"

Then Sibohan perked up and said, "Too late, all bets are closed!" She looked at her watch as Beth went through the kitchen door, laughing and saying, "Out! All of you!"

"Oh come on! You guys are eatin' 'em!"

"Fine!" Beth was still laughing when she came back out the door.

Arlene picked up the pad and said, "Who?"

Beth sat down speared a bite of the roll from the plate and said, "Matt and Frank" she looked at Sibohan who said, "Four minutes, 15 seconds..."

Sookie finally got it when Arlene flipped the pad onto the table in mock disgust and said, "Her…" with a smile. Sibohan crowed, "Yes!" And scooped the dollar bills off the table in front of her.

That was when Sookie noticed the spelling of her name, "Is that how your name is spelled?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yup… it's Gaelic; it was my Da's mother's name."

"And it's pronounced, 'Shi-von'?" She nodded and said, "Most people think Sookie's an odd name!"

"Not if you're from the south!" Arlene piped up.

But with a deep Irish burr in her voice Sibohan laughed and said, "And when you're from Eire, it's spoken as Shi-von!"

They talked about where they were from and that Sibohan had only a slight accent as it had been her great grandparents that had come over as children. The accent mellowed as more generations and Sookie had noticed Sibohan's accent got heavier when she was excited. Before long there were people roving in and out, Sookie felt marvelously relaxed.

By mid-morning, Terry showed up with the barbecue, hickory woodchips, charcoal and a cooler with a mess of ribs. He, Sam, Bob and with John watching with great interest as they got the charcoal going… Beth, Sam and Arlene were inside busy preparing even more food with help from Arlene's kids Coby and Lisa. Lafayette showed up along with kettles of his secret barbecue sauce and before long it was obvious that this was turning into one helluva party!

Sookie felt a lot better, she'd had Beth give her a shot of vitamin B and she'd eaten a huge sandwich and had a lot of sweet tea throughout the afternoon. She was sitting in the gazebo looking out across the water.

Her mind was still wrapping around the idea that she now owned this house without Bill on the deed. He'd been rather matter of fact about it when she'd shown her surprise. "Well, once we're married it will be yours, so what difference will it make?"

She'd kissed him tenderly and said, "I know that… but I also know this makes things a lot more secure for me and you needed to have that peace of mind, didn't you?"

He bumped his forehead to hers and she looked into his sapphire eyes, as he whispered, "I can't wait to be your husband."

She gave him a smile and said, with a crooked grin, "So does that mean I don't have to sign a pre-nup?"

He'd been so surprised, that the look on his face made Sookie burst out laughing and so he began tickling her, they'd laughed and touched, and within moments, found themselves lost in the intense, intimate pleasure of loving. When both were trembling with absolute fulfillment of their emotional and carnal desires, they held each other close and both dropped off to sleep.

Sookie caught a slight movement across the pond, as a pretty little doe stepped to the edge and drank. Sookie didn't know if the doe could see her in the gazebo, but she waved at the deer just the same. It took her a minute but Sookie finally remembered the girl's name was Christy and she was from Shreveport. As quietly as she'd appeared, she turned and walked off into the high grass where she quickly disappeared.

Sookie's phone rang and she just about jumped out of the chair. She smiled at herself and saw it was Rose, "Hi Rose, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful dear, how are you holding up? Are you at Bill's?"

"Yes, well you already know about the house thing, right?"

"Yes, it was a very good move."

Sookie laughed and said, "Well, one nice thing is that we have a lot more room, I feel better knowing that there are less people hanging from camouflaged hammocks above my head!"

Rose chuckled and then got to the point, "I'm calling because, we've finally tracked down Decebal and Mr. Garth will be meeting with him late tomorrow night, the slippery bastard… he was in Tibet!"

"Wow." It was lame but Sookie didn't quite know what else to say.

"Oh he knows damn good and well why Mr. Garth wants of him, so naturally he did his best to make things difficult. But have no concerns dear, your life will return to normal within a few days I'm sure."

Sookie had a wistful smile on her face when she said, "I've got to say… it's actually been something very special, Rose. I never thought I'd be so okay with it. But… I find myself falling in love with a lot of the people… It's silly I know."

Rose cooed softly, "Well, of course you feel that way Sookie! You're very special and you have a force within you that people can't ignore! Believe me Sookie… they feel much the same about you!"

Sookie blushed and then a thought rushed into her mind, "What are you and Joe doing this evening? Sam brought his pig roaster and we're roasting up a half a pig and a whole lot of ribs… please come!"

Rose felt herself flood with warmth and said, "Why we'd be delighted!"

Sookie told her she was going to call Abby and invite her too, then she hesitated a moment before saying, "Do you think Mr. Garth would come if I asked him?"

Rose's smile was a mile wide, "Sookie, he'd be honored! Would you like me to call him?"

Sookie debated for a second and then said, "No… I'm going to call him right now!"

They said their goodbyes after directions and other incidentals were taken care of. Sookie called Abby and she was excited to come and called Rose to find out if she could ride with them.

Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach while Mr. Garth's number rang. When he picked up, his first words were, "Are you alright?" concern heavy in his words.

"Yes," she answered quickly, "Actually I'm calling you to ask if you'd like to come to a pig and rib roast we're throwing tonight here at Bill's… but of course, I know you're busy and probably aren't the kind of guy that would find it very intersti…"

"Child," he said in his silky tone of voice, "I would love to, thank you so much for inviting me!" They chatted for just a moment more and when she clicked her cell phone off, she felt that all was right in her world. She stretched and yawned. She got out of her chair and lay down on the chaise. Within a few heartbeats, she was asleep, completely unaware that there was a huge gray wolf sleeping in the sun at the bottom of the steps to the gazebo… Along with a lynx, another wolf and a huge Rottweiler all awake and alert under the shadow of the gazebo… ready, waiting for any trouble that might come.

**XxXxX**

Bill was slipping into consciousness and it was an exquisite sensation. He slowly reached down and gently slipped his hands into Sookie's hair and she continued to lick him, caressing his jewels carefully, her mouth thrilling him with each passing moment. He moved his hand down and was about to pull her upward… but she anticipated him and shimmied just out of his reach. He moaned as she arched her neck as she placed her knees between his legs, forcing him to spread them apart.

"Sookie!" he said in surprise as she relaxed her mouth and took him completely. She reached up with her hand and tweaked his bullet hard nipples. She continued to massage and caress him, all the while swirling her tongue around him as she alternately relaxed and tightened her mouth. He was climbing quickly to the apex and she could tell… just as he felt the edge of his tipping point… she eased away and just held him between her breasts. He shocked himself with the absolute, crystal clear, want and need as he begged her not to stop.

She kissed the tip of his length, applied pressure on his jewels with her hand… then took him in once more. He was reaching for her, he begged her, he pulled slightly on her hair… he was so close he thought he'd never be able to survive if she stopped again. But she knew it too and as he writhed and moaned beneath her hands and mouth she brought him to a release so strong he couldn't keep his hands from clenching into fists as he cried out.

She kept him inside her until his passion began to ebb and his fingers began to unclench. She finally relaxed and removed herself from his central, sexual self. She pushed herself up between his legs and with a naughty glint in her eye she said, "I have been waiting all damn day to do _that!_"

In a blink, he had her in his arms, kissing her, her tongue flicking those sensitive spots on the roof of his mouth, tasting her sweet taste mingled together with his. He felt himself stirring and he carefully grasped her thighs, lifting as he spread them apart and was deep inside her before she completed her gasp of surprise. She smiled down at him and said, with a catch in her voice as he began to move her, "And all damn day to do _this!_"

**XxXxX**

It really was a party atmosphere, everyone was having a great time, but the safety net was still firmly in place. Bill's backyard was ablaze with artificial lighting, making it nearly as bright as day. With flood lights high above so the bugs drawn to them were far away from the guests. Joe and Rose were getting to know her Bon Temps family and Jason had actually showed up this time. He wasn't very happy when he saw Sami and Cruncher throwing horseshoes with Terry and Arlene.

He had that cold look in his eyes that Sookie recognized instantly. She nodded to Hoyt and he cut Jason off and she stepped in front of him. She looked at him and said a very quiet, yet forceful, "No."

With Hoyt standing close enough to grab him; Jason glanced first at him and then Sookie. He couldn't hold her eyes and the tension drained from him as quickly as it had come. She put her hand on his chest, and whispered intensely, "Get drunk and try something, I'll kick your sorry ass out of here, you hear me? _YOU_ did this to yourself Jason. Deal with it."

Jason hung his head, nodded and Hoyt clapped him on the back and said, "Let's get a beer and something to eat, buddy." The two men walked away and Bill came up behind her and encircled her with his arms. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "You handled that very well sweetheart." Sookie leaned back into him and gave a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, at the rate he's going… I'm never gonna be Aunt Sookie!" Bill chuckled a bit and Sookie cast her eyes around the yard.

Bill released her and walked around to face her, "Do you hear something?" his face serious. She noticed a number of her protectors perk up.

"No… it's just that Mr. Garth said he'd come." Her voice held a twinge of disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll be here, he's probably…" Bill smiled and turned Sookie toward the side of the house. Mr. Garth was walking into the backyard with Frank alongside him. He saw Sookie and Bill and headed toward them. Sookie's face became happy and animated; she rushed forward and said, "Oh you made it!"

Mr. Garth held out his arms and she didn't hesitate. She stepped into his embrace and he hugged her as gently as she hugged him fiercely, she stepped back and smiled broadly, "Oh! There are so many people I want you to meet!" She suddenly hesitated, "Oh no!"

"Is something the matter my dear?"

Sookie felt a bit stricken as Bill walked up and greeted Mr. Garth. "I forgot… I mean… I'm sorry; people here will expect to shake your hand… I hadn't thought of that!"

Mr. Garth tipped her chin upwards with a finger and said, "Then child… I will shake their hands, won't I?"

Sookie almost sagged with relief and then realized that her friends from Bon Temps had begun to notice Mr. Garth. Well, she thought to herself, what did you expect? But as she turned back towards him she was dumbstruck. He wasn't wearing one of his impeccable, hand tailored suits! He was actually wearing a nice pair of dress slacks, a golf shirt. Wait! Was that? It was! His golf shirt was pale pink. Working hard to keep from feeling as stunned as she felt, he offered her his arm and she slipped her hand into it and led him out into the yard to meet the people she loved most in her world.

Sookie was aware that having had the 'protectors' around for a week and a half, no one from Bon Temps took much notice of Mr. Garth and his size. Although Sookie had to admit, without the power suit and wearing a pink golf shirt took away from his normally, imposing demeanor. Once everyone was introduced, Sam and Lafayette deemed the roasted pork and barbecued ribs consumable!

Before long everyone was eating and laughing, talking and joking. Once her friends got over the initial shyness of meeting Sookie's "big" boss, Mr. Garth he quickly fit in with all present. Of course, Sookie was still trying to process the fact that when she'd introduced him as Mr. Garth, he'd shook hands and said, "Please… call me Bob."

Sookie had all she could do to keep from blurting out, "Is that really your first name?" Luckily, Bill had sensed it and given the back of her arm a light pinch before she did. After a while, Sookie noticed the others, nodded or acknowledged him politely and still called him Mr. Garth. It seemed as if "Call me Bob." Was evidently a tool used when there were many clueless humans around!

Mr. Garth was seated at a table (somehow her new picnic tables found their way here along with a few others, go figure) and was talking to Tara and Mike about some of his travels. Tara found him fascinating and Mike was interested in his business strategies and before long there was a group, among them, Bill, Sam and Joe discussing the stock market, investments… boring stuff in her book.

She wandered over to a group of women, protectors and friends and of course the conversation turned to the wedding. Arlene, Lafayette and Jessica were praising her for most of the smaller things she'd accomplished… but the overall consensus was that she needed a definite date and she needed to choose it soon!

Sookie of course noticed that every now and again a protector slipped away for duty and a newly shifted protector took their place. With so many people here, it was going unnoticed and that made her happy. Arlene had fished a pocket calendar from her purse on the table and the serious discussions began. Beth motioned Tara over and Rose wasn't far behind. They debated the idea of a having a Friday evening over a Saturday, when Sibohan said, "Why don't you have a wedding weekend?"

"Well, we are… wait… what?"

"You have a small get together with wedding members Friday night and then the bride and her woman spend the night preparing the bride."

Then Saturday, the party begins, a soft party though, which means no drinking, it's where the wedding couples families spend the day getting acquainted, well, in your case the wedding will take place after dark, then you have a reception and there's dancing and eating and singing. Then on Sunday…" Sibohan's words tapered off… "I guess the Sunday part wouldn't work, though. Sorry." She looked a little embarrassed and Sookie put her hand on Sibohan's arm.

"Why? What do you do on Sunday?"

Sibohan answered, "Well, you open your gifts and your friends and family carry you to your new home, tuck you in right and proper and bid you great uh… blessings." She finished weakly, looking down at her hands.

"What kind of blessing?" Arlene asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and was about to hush her when Sibohan said, "Uh… fertility."

Everyone quietly let those words settle, and if Sookie had looked at him, she would have seen Bill was watching her with great intensity.

Sibohan looked forlorn as she whispered, "I'm sorry Sookie! I wasn't thinking…"

Sookie laughed. "Sibohan! Why would you apologize? Don't be silly, granted we haven't sat down and had an out and out, heart to heart discussion about kids, but it's not necessarily something that could _never _happen! If Bill wants kids and I want kids, then we'll have kids!" She squeezed Sibohan's arm and looked her in the face. "And I've got to say… that a three, well two day party sounds like it could be really fun!"

Bill turned his attention back to his conversation, fully composed even though he was nearly bursting with desire for Sookie and great happiness. If and when the day came that Sookie wanted a child, then by God she would have one or ten!

**XxXxX**

The evening wore down and people began to depart, some by car… others by simply fading into the night. Rose was in the kitchen with Sam, Jess, Beth and Rose packing up leftovers, when Joe came in through the back door with Bill and both looked grim.

Sookie glanced up and upon seeing their faces whispered, "What's happened?"

Bill stepped to her side and slipped his arm around her waist, "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Joe nodded to Rose and she quickly washed her hands and left the kitchen, following Joe, Bill and Sookie to Bill's office. Sookie was startled to see John and Frank closing in on their heels, closing the doors behind them and then standing in front of them, ready for action.

"Where's Mr. Garth?" Sookie's voice was shaky and it surprised her. She looked at Bill and then Joe.

Joe cleared his throat and said, "He's pursuing Decebal. He left Tibet in secret."

Sookie groaned and slumped into one of the big leather chairs in front of Bill's desk. She felt absolutely drained. Not angry… drained. Tears formed and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling but was unsuccessful. Bill saw her first tear fall and in a blink he was in front of her wiping it from her face with his thumb as he cradled her face in his magnificently sensual hands.

Joe said, "Sookie, you'll be safe here. We've called in reinforcements to double the presence… Sookie?" She turned her face towards him as Bill lowered his hands from her face. "Sookie, you must understand the significance of this my dear… Mr. Garth is hunting Decebal. It will end in one way Sookie. Mr. Garth will find him and the outcome will end with Decebal meeting the true death."

Sookie was stunned by that. "What?" she was suddenly on her feet, "Have you been keeping the real danger of this from me?" Sookie was getting very angry… 'Mount Vesuvius-ready-to-blow' angry.

Joe gently placed her hands on her shoulders, his handsome face sincere and Sookie found it immediately comforting. "No my dear, until this we were sure you were and more importantly, _are_, safe. I can't explain details, but what I can tell you is that Decebal has chosen to break one of the highest of edicts. As such… he will meet the true death. Until then… you will be completely protected. We've got things that must be done, so we will leave you," he looked at Bill and said, "You'll be updated hourly."

Joe and Rose each gave her a crushing hug and assured her it would be over soon, then left, leaving a very serious John and Frank behind. Bill stood beside her and said tentatively, "Sweetheart woul…"

She gave him the best smile she could manage as she swiped her cheeks angrily, wiping away the tears that she despised at this moment. It made her feel weak to cry, dammit! "Could you take me upstairs? I don't want them…" she gestured toward the kitchen as her words trailed off.

"Of course, darling." He wasn't about to refuse her anything, he just scooped her up and they zoomed to his room. She was a little impressed that John and Frank were tight behind them as if they were walking at a normal pace. Frank and John took up post at the entrance of the light-lock. Bill cradled her close to his chest as he sat on the bed. He tipped her face to his and whispered, "Kisses or fists?"

She stared at him dumbfounded, a single tear left a trail down her cheek and Bill slowly traced its path down her face. When he reached her eye, her lids fluttered shut and he placed a butterfly-soft kiss on it. He continued to places tiny and soft kisses over and over on her face. He could feel the roiling emotions and he wished he could predict which one she might decide upon.

He was actually quite saddened when it became apparent she was slipping into a deep depression. This was serious and so he told her he was going to get the rest of the guests on their way and he'd be back shortly, he reminded her that John and Frank would let nothing or no one through those doors. He stood with her still in his arms. He laid her delicately on the coverlet and kissed her temple as she curled on her side and brought her knees up.

By the time he walked out of the room, Sookie had curled herself into a fetal position and her mood was one of hurt and sadness and Bill knew he could not leave her for long.

**So It Begins…**

Once everyone had left and the protectors had been properly briefed to the new threat, Bill headed straight back to his bedroom. He had a moment of panic when he realized Sookie wasn't on the bed, but just then he noticed candlelight flickering in the bathroom. He crossed to it and pushed the door slowly open. Sookie was in the tub, leaning back against the tub pillow… her eyes closed, her fingers trailing slowly through the water. Her long golden hair in motion with the slight movement.

She opened her eyes and Bill saw the ache in them. His heart dropped to his feet to see her eyes look so haunted. She lifted her hand out of the water and asked, "Make it better?" Her emotions were practically singing to him and he knew what she needed. He nodded and stepped out of the room. He stripped and used the remote to turn the beach sounds on. He turned out all the lights, including those already dimmed in the bathroom.

He stepped into the tub and soon she was leaning against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. They were like that awhile when she whispered, "Hot." He reached over and turned on the hot water, using care not to splash any onto her skin. He felt her nod and he shut it off. She swirled her arm a bit to disperse the fresh water. Then became still once again.

Bill said nothing, it would make no sense… her emotions were overwhelming him. The amount of blood he had taken from her last night, and the nip she'd taken of him, had freshened their bond. He waited knowing she would speak when ready, when the questions in her mind became more cohesive. So he just held her… the two of them floating in the warm water, with the sound of the surf and the candles shimmering, and casting shadows and flickers against the walls.

**XxXxX**

Bill felt her fall asleep, he'd added hot water twice at her request, each time expecting her to speak… but she hadn't. When he knew she was deeply asleep, he rose from the tub with her and pulled a bath sheet around them. He dried her then carried her to bed, then dried himself, emptied the tub and blew out the candles.

As he'd done so many times in the past, he dried and combed her hair before slipping under the sheets with her… pulling her into his embrace, and then he felt some relief from his worry… he felt her resting mind register, 'safety-love' as she pulled herself closer to him. He shut off the lights and silenced the surf and left her to sleep restfully in his arms.

**XxXxX**

Sookie began to stir a few hours later and as it was still many hours before dawn, Bill woke as well. Even in the dark and quiet… Sookie knew he was awake. She pulled him to her a bit more and he held her tightly. Sookie felt that surge of raw, sexual need for just a moment, but it faded as quickly as it had arrived. She moved her head from beneath his chin and held her face up towards his… he kissed her lips, then her forehead. She sighed.

"I want to see stars." She whispered.

Bill reached for the remote and brought the lights up slightly; she disentangled herself from him carefully and swung her legs off the bed. Bill couldn't help but admire her lithe and sensuous body. He followed her to his walk-in closet and the two of them dressed. She pulled on a pair of cutoffs and yanked a worn and comfy t-shirt she normally slept in, over her head. He pulled on jeans and a Merlotte's tee that Sam had given him.

Sookie went to use the bathroom and Bill called the protectors and let them know that they would be moving about. The report was an all-clear, and that had Bill feeling a little bit of relief. Sookie joined him but not before picking up the picnic blanket from the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

They left the bedroom and exited the house. Sookie took his hand and headed toward the cemetery. Hand in hand they made their way towards Sookie's house and into her back yard. Before long, she was flipping the blanket onto the grass while the stars sparkled and winked above them. She sought the comfort of his embrace and they lay there, perhaps twenty minutes, just looking at the stars.

When Sookie began to speak, Bill felt relief wash over him like a tsunami. He had been growing more and more concerned with her silence. He'd begun to suspect she'd become too overwhelmed to deal with the situation at hand. He feared for her mental status. Sookie was strong, but he also knew a person could only take so much before permanent damage was done.

Her voice was steady but subdued when she said, "Bill… what am I supposed to do now? I can't even begin to get a handle on what the hell happens next." Bill felt tremendous liberation of his worries as she spoke. Probably because her pain and fright were no longer ruling her emotions… instead he felt great resolve on her part.

Bill began to choose his words carefully, lest he set off her, at times, hair-trigger temper. "What concerns you the most, darling? Your safety?" He thought this would be stable terrain on which to begin a discussion.

"No… I'm not afraid, I don't think I could be better protected than I am but… what I don't get why Decebal would risk his life over me. I mean… if what he's done, breaks, y'alls codes or rules or whatever… why? I'm not that interesting for pity's sake!"

Bill couldn't help but smile at the annoyance in her voice. "I can't say I understand it either, sweetheart, but sometimes as vampires move along for centuries, they become laws unto themselves. It's probably been hundreds of years since someone has refused him anything. I fear however, his acquiring you may have become his last great feat."

"Oh, just frickin' great." Sookie said with a tone that Bill was happy to finally hear… stubborn resolve.

She was quiet for a minute and then said, "What if we were to ask for some kind of mediation? You know… like the state does during custody issues in divorces… something like that?"

Bill quickly weighed options in his head before saying, "Sookie, there are rules of that type of nature in the supernatural society… unfortunately, even with myself, Joe or Mr. Garth… they'd never allow a human to be a part of it…"

Sookie inhaled and was about to speak when Bill closed the subject instantly, "I cannot tell you who, what or where Sookie. You need to accept that right this instant. There will be no discussion of it further. And don't even _think_ about getting angry about it." His words held no malice, no anger but the tone was clear. The subject was closed and would remain so forever.

Sookie didn't even have time to get pissed. His tone of voice alone stilled the words she'd been about to ask. It left her with nothing to say and also a moment to absorb this almost unprecedented, declaration on Bill's part. She lay there, looking at the stars and wondered just where they'd go conversationally right now!

Bill's voice was softer after he kissed her gently on the temple and whispered, "Dearheart, as a human, your knowledge of any part of our hierarchy and governing would be the equivalent of a signature at the bottom of your death warrant. Do you understand that?"

Sookie didn't like it in the least, in fact she hated the very thought of it… but she'd taken her mother's wedding dress to the dry cleaners two days ago, in preparation for the day she would wear it. It was not lost on her that should she disobey Bill on this, wearing it would likely never happen. So she nodded her head in agreement, knowing she had no other choice.

Bill had a mile wide grin on his face as she did. He knew she was angry and he knew she was trying her damnedest to rein in her more volatile emotions right now. While it might not have been the classiest thing to do under the circumstances, diversion seemed to be the best defense. He shifted himself, pulling her from beside him, to on top of him. With his hand behind her head, he brought her mouth to his and he kissed her, his tongue slipped past her lips, touching hers gently, darting to the roof of her mouth, fluttering lightly across it.

Sookie held herself distant for just a second or two while her common sense told her this was a diversion she should not fall for… but just as quickly, her body responded. She kissed him back and ran her fingers into his hair. She played with his tongue, trying to outmaneuver it so she could flick those sensitive points behind his fangs.

With that, they dropped and she smiled her mouth still on his, he smiled too. She ended the kiss gently then, slowly and provocatively… drew her tongue up one fang and down the other, making him moan. She cupped his face in her hands and drew away from him… looking into his eyes she said softly, "What are the chances no one will hear us?"

"Slim to absolutely none at all." He gave her a lopsided grin. His hands rubbing across her bottom, to slip under the edge of her shorts. She lifted herself slightly as his fingers sought her most sensitive and responsive self and when he brushed his fingers across it with the softest of touches, her breath caught in her throat. She parted her legs a tiny bit more, giving him the total access he'd been seeking.

He heard her heart begin to beat faster, his fingers gently stroking but not quite probing her, he breathed into her ear, "Shall we return to the house, sweetheart?" Her response was immediate and decisive. She applied pressure downward with her hips and exhaled softly as his fingers began to explore. She felt his arousal and brought her hand back, gently stroking him through the denim and making his swelling length uncomfortable in the most exquisite of ways. It seemed he had his answer…

**XxXxX**

They didn't linger beneath the stars; they had actually just given in to a single, relatively quick, release each… before returning to the house for a longer and less public display of devotion to one another.

They were gloriously excited… anxious to immerse themselves in the act of love. Sookie peeled her t-shirt off and Bill startled her when he didn't bother to remove her shorts but rather just pushed them aside and entered her the moment he did. He had her on her back in seconds and she pulled his shirt off tearing one of the sleeves. She pushed his jeans down further, grasping his firm and flexing flank as he pounded into her.

Before she even felt the build truly begin, she was on the precipice of an orgasm, intense and powerful and two strokes later it flooded through her, her voice nothing more than a keening of gasps and moans. She clawed at his back… his fangs grazing her taut nipple, drawing the tiniest bit of blood, his licking it away, causing her to explode in another series of aftershocks barely less than the release that had started them all.

In a swift movement, they were naked and she was astride him, moving her hips to his rhythm… but she put her hands over his and slowed them, "Be sweet baby… be sweet." With her words, he let her take over the movement… she popped her hips every few movements, while slowly and agonizingly moving against him.

She lowered her head, licking and kissing his chest, bringing her teeth to barely bite his erect nipple, then flicking it with her quick tongue. All the while she moved, she moved slowly, pressing herself on him deeply… then she moved fast, snapping her hips with a sensual rhythm he thought he'd not be able to stand a minute longer.

She slowed her hips and laid her chest on him, her hardened nipples brushing against his, she kissed him tenderly, her tongue soft as it twirled against his. She began to kiss his face lightly as she kept moving her hips in a slow, measured pace. He thought he'd go mad before she would give him release but she wasn't being cruel… just loving.

She was still leaning against his chest, their nipples rubbing across each other's when she said in his ear, "Take all of me Bill…. Take every single part of me there is to be taken." That was all it took for him to reach his second climax… of four. And for the next two hours, Bill showed Sookie what it really meant for every bit of her to be taken… she lost count as she shuddered through zenith after zenith… and she voiced no complaint.

**XxXxX**

When Sookie woke and went to get out of bed, she felt zings and tingles in many new places. Just when she'd thought Bill had taught her everything she ever needed to know, he'd come up with a few new ones that left her speechless. She used the bathroom, showered and while she dressed was still a little surprised to feel the tiny pings that served as lessons of the night before. She couldn't help but wonder just how many of her protectors were aware of their relatively tame in comparison, foray beneath the stars.

Sookie found herself blushing and as she reached for the door knob, hesitating slightly. She knew there would be those that would know of their late night stargazing and while a little embarrassing, the most intimate pleasures had been safely behind closed doors so she took a deep breath and was about to step out, when something deep inside her made her stop.

She glanced at the security panel and was startled to see the house alarm was off. Although Bill's bedroom system was not. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as Sookie thrust her mind outward with force, and received no mind chatter at all. It was like she'd turned on a TV set to an unused channel, and there was nothing but snow. She quickly stepped into the closet and pushed the panel aside that showed her the video feeds from the entire house and property.

She saw Tara and Beth in the kitchen; it looked like they were making lunch. Sam and Hoyt were in the front room, video game controllers in hand while the game itself was flashing the "Game Over" screen. Sookie carefully scoured ever view of each camera outside. She saw nothing; she looked for at least five minutes, panning the cameras that could be moved, zooming in on the stationary ones.

She noticed something out of place and swung one of the cameras toward it as she zoomed in. What she saw made her stomach flip. It was the nude leg and buttock of a young man, lying partly under the gazebo. She swiveled her head quickly to the screen with Tara and Beth, she realized instantly that they had not moved from their spots. Sookie zoomed in and watched with a dawning horror… Beth cut slice after slice of ham… except she'd already sliced away all the ham and was now slicing nothing but air, while Tara continued to spread butter on the slice of bread long destroyed, the knife wiping the butter across the palm of her hand.

Sookie caught movement from the corner of her eye and she turned to look at the monitor. A stricken and terrified, "No!" crossed her lips as she watched Decebal leave Bill's office and head toward the stairs. What was completely stunning and had her mind racing was the absolute shock and disbelief made her realize that Decebal had thrown his glamour over the entire household but what stunned her was his moving about freely during the day!

Sookie hit the big red panic button and wall after wall of solid silver dropped into place over every inch of Bill's suite. She knew it would weaken Bill, but it would also ensure Decebal could not reach her. At the first sound Decebal had zoomed toward the light lock but hadn't been fast enough. Infuriated he pounded against the light-lock door. Sookie couldn't hear him but she could see his hands smashing into the outer door as if it were tinfoil not steel. Leaving dent after dent. Sookie prayed with all her heart that the doors would hold. She screamed herself silly when Bill put his hand on her shoulder.

**XxXxX**

Once Sookie had Bill safely in his travel pod, away from the effects of the silver, he was at once, much better. Decebal had stopped pounding on the light-lock door and was no longer visible in any of the monitors. Sookie had been relieved to note that while Decebal had been in his rage, everyone inside had become coherent and had quickly and quietly fled the house. Sookie hoped they'd seek shelter at her house and let Joe know what was happening.

Bill had been trying to reach Joe or Mr. Garth from the pod but the signals were being blocked somehow. Neither the hardwired house phone nor Sookie's cell worked either. Sookie stood beside the bed with an array of weapons spread out before her.

She'd already changed most all the ammunition over to the special rounds. All were made of wood, including some with silver tips and some with a core of pure silver. She slammed the last magazine home and chambered the first round. Decebal had given up trying to get in because he begun to tire from either the effect of the silver, or just because he was taking another tack. The silver had tired Bill until he was safe inside his pod, Bill was surprised Sookie hadn't asked him why Decebal was day-walking.

Sookie jumped as Bill's voice asked her if she saw anything yet. He apologized for making her jump, and finally got the question he'd been waiting for.

Sookie couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle, "Better your voice than his. Bill I don't understand… how can he be here now?"

"I wish I could be out there darling… I hate that it has to be like this." Bill's voice was stiff with frustration. "Sookie, he's…"

In her stress, she hadn't caught the fact that Bill knew why Decebal was out. She just said, "Believe me baby, I wish you were out here too, but the silver is the only thing that kept him out of here in the first place… have you tried video-conferencing?"

"Yes… the wireless is blocked."

Sookie didn't really mind his words, she'd expected as much. She continued scanning the bank of monitors that had popped up from the top of his dresser. No sign of Decebal on any of them. "Bill… is he making me not see him?" Sookie was worried he would be upon them without notice.

"No sweetheart, his mind is unable to penetrate the silver; he can't deceive your thoughts or vision."

Sookie sighed and said, "I sure wish I was able to hear someone." Her voice was just a little shaky. Once Decebal had stopped his assault on the door, he'd moved too fast for her to tell where he was going, she'd seen a streak through the living room and guessed he'd been after one of, "her" humans to draw her from behind the doors of the suite.

What she hadn't seen was him leaving the house nor was he visible anywhere on the grounds. She believed the others must have reached some sort of safety because Decebal had not returned with any of them. She glanced at her watch. She'd have thirty-nine minutes to wait for an answer. Decebal had somehow incapacitated the protectors. He may have guessed correctly that they were required to check in often.

What he more than likely _didn't _know was that, not only did they check in with the "base" but they checked in on a number of varying levels. With luck he may not have forced all of them to respond. That would trigger an immediate response. The bad part was that it could quite possibly still be, Sookie looked at her watch, another thirty-six minutes before the alarm would be raised. For all their care and planning… the length of the 'panic-instigated' failsafe was far too long.

Sookie spotted movement and said as much, Bill immediately asked her where. "By the gazebo... It's, yeah! It's Cruncher! He's waking up!" Sookie's voice was both animated and full of relief.

It didn't last long. Decebal tackled him, his skin smoking as they rolled under the gazebo. "No!" Sookie shrieked in despair. Even zooming in the camera as tightly as she could, she had no idea what was happening. She was yelling to Bill as he yelled at her to keep watching, finally, they were both quiet. Sookie with the shock of what she'd just witnessed, Bill silent, as the more dangerous ramifications of what Sookie had yet to think of…

Decebal would need a lot of blood to survive during the day, as old as he was, he should have burst into flame the very second he had daylight upon him. That did not happen. Bill knew that meant there were, in all likelihood, several drained shape shifters and Weres around the property. As much as Bill prayed he was wrong… it could also mean that Decebal had perhaps drained Beth, Tara, Sam and Hoyt as well. Sookie wasn't stupid… she'd figure it out and then he'd have his hands full… there'd be no stopping her.

His mind churned and he made his decision. He unlocked his pod.

**When Will** **The Calvary Arrive?**

"Bill!" Sookie spun around as soon as she heard the pod unlocking. As the door swung open, she tried to stop the door, "Bill, you can't!" her voice full of fear.

Bill stood and took Sookie into his arms, "Sweetheart… I'll be fine for a few moments; I need to see the monitors. With arm around her waist he stepped up to the screens. He honed in on the gazebo, zooming the camera in as far as it would go. He stared intently and said, "Sookie, disengage one of the silver panels."

She walked to the panel and Bill said, "Wait…" she looked over her shoulder, waiting for his cue. "Now."

Sookie pushed the lever and before it even started to move from the floor beneath them, Bill said, "Stop… reengage it. He's back in."

Sookie's shoulders sagged. She walked back, looking up at Bill. He kissed her gently and said, "It's a waiting game now… I wonder..." As he turned his head, Sookie saw a trickle of blood making its way down the side of Bill's neck. Dammit! He had the Bleeds.

Sookie tugged on him so suddenly and with such force, she startled him. "Bill Compton, what you need is to get back in the pod right now! Or so help me…" her voice harsh and demanding.

Bill knew fear could bring out the worst of Sookie so he ignored her terse words and silenced her with his lips. He felt her lean into him and he could feel her anxiety and anger, knowing she needed comfort however brief, he pulled her even closer to him and said, "If it comes down to it… you'll be in the pod with me, where we'll be safe."

"Bill…." Her voice held both need and low warning as she tried to be forceful with him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"They're coming darling, it will be over soon."

"Great. Now get your happy ass back in that pod!"

Bill always enjoyed some of the odder of Sookie's colloquialisms and this one was not to be ignored. "My happy ass?" he said with a crooked smile. This turned into a full-blown teasing smile when he saw her scowl.

He reached for her and pulled her arms around him, planted her hands firmly on each cheek and said, "Now, my ass is happy Sookie."

Trying her hardest not to smile and failing miserably, she finally smiled, gave one of his deliciously firm butt cheeks a smart slap and said, "All right, all right…will you just get in! Please?"

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, then turned and got in the pod. Once it was closed and locked, Sookie breathed a small sigh of relief. Although when she really thought about it, she shouldn't feel all that relieved. Bill's experiment had made things a little tenser for her. Decebal was back in the damn house now!

Still, she sat in the desk chair and watched the monitors. Leave it to Bill to manage to make her smile in the middle of all this. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to clear her mind while trying to truly contemplate the situation. She was already doing the only other thing that came to mind. Praying fervently that help really _was _on the way. She thought she'd seen something on one of the downstairs cameras, but it wasn't of any use to her.

Bill, feeling her frustration and a touch of helplessness spoke gently, "Sweetheart, do you want to join me now?"

Sookie turned away from the moniter base and smiled a genuine and warm smile at the pod. "As much as I'd like to say yes, I think it'll be better if I can see when the cavalry arrives."

Bill chuckled and said, "Sookie, my darling… when this problem is taken care of, we're going away for a couple of weeks, just you and me, no intrusions whatsoever."

At that Sookie gave a light laugh, "Bill, Bill, Bill… we'd have to go to the ends of the earth and even then someone would manage to find us in a week."

"That's what I have in mind, and it will probably take them up to two weeks at the earliest."

Sookie tipped her head to one side, "Exactly what is it you have in mind?"

"We'll talk about it later, Dearheart. The cavalry has arrived."

Sookie spun her head back to the monitors and felt relief flood through her like a whitewater rapids. Every camera showed an actual army of people flooding the property, she couldn't begin to count them, she didn't care… they were here at last.

Sookie was about to move the lever to roll the silver panels back when Bill said, "Not yet Sookie, let them sweep the place first. I have a feeling Decebal is ready to pounce on an error made in illusion of rescue."

**XxXxX**

As it turned out, Bill had been right.

Decebal was captured crouched above the ceiling panel, just inside the light-lock. Sookie had gotten sick to her stomach when Mr. Garth and about a half-dozen others of demons heritage, (She'd been shocked to see there were a number of them that hadn't made the least bit of effort in concealing their true nature!) finally bound Decebal in silver and dragged him from the light-lock.

Once Mr. Garth gave her the all-clear, she rolled the silver panels that had surely saved them, back into their protective sleeves. Bill got out of the pod. Mr. Garth entered and greeted Bill and Sookie with an apology. He took Sookie's tiny hands in his and looked at her, his face filled with remorse.

"I'm so very sorry my dear, I failed you."

Sookie held his hands and said, "Don't be silly! You have him now, we're safe." She inclined her head toward Bill, and squeezed Mr. Garth's hand. "My only real question is what do we do now?"

**XxXxX**

After the initial conversation with Mr. Garth, he had excused himself to deal with Decebal. Sookie made Bill get into bed and got a warm wet cloth and towel to clean away the blood from his ears and neck. Once done, she made him feed a little. He was very adamant that he'd just drink a few TruBloods, but she shut that down in a heartbeat.

He hadn't stood a chance once she undid his jeans and took him in her mouth. As he responded, she placed her free hand alongside his face, putting her wrist quite near his mouth. It didn't take her long to bring him to climax and in doing so, ensuring he drank from her.

As he dabbed away the marks he'd left on her wrist he groaned slightly as she stood, pulling his jeans off and tossing them behind her. "My darling, you do not fight fair."

She smiled, brought the covers up and let them float down around his naked form. She kissed him lightly at first, then deeply and just managed to slip out of his reach, she smiled wickedly and said, "You can discuss it with me later."

She stepped near him once more and brushed a lock of his hair from his forehead. "Sleep baby, I'll join you in a little while."

Sookie walked from the bedroom and there was a team of men (Ha!) repairing the light-lock, Hoyt was supervising and as soon as he saw her he grabbed her in a bear hug that cut off her breath, he too was apologetic. Sookie got teary-eyed and told him, "Enough!" a little curtly. He didn't take any offense, he knew that they'd all been frightened to death and all were still feeling pretty shell-shocked about it. As Sookie walked downstairs she was just glad that the demons that hadn't been disguised were not present in the house right now.

Rose and Joe were talking to one another in a low, foreign tongue. When Rose saw Sookie, she immediately rushed to her and hugged her hard, Joe a half-step behind. He kissed both her cheeks and gave her a squeeze, then took her hand.

"Let's talk in Bill's office, shall we?"

Joe put his arm around Sookie's shoulders as they walked out of the kitchen. Sookie steeled herself for the news she knew she didn't want to hear, yet had to. They walked into Bill's office and as Rose quietly closed the doors, Joe had her sit in one of the wingback chairs, while he sat in the other. He did not release her hand.

She met his eyes squarely and asked quietly, "How many and which ones?" Sookie already knew about Cruncher, but was not ready when Joe said, "Twelve shifters or Weres and one human."

"Oh my God!" Sookie's face drained of color and her mind reeled with fear, "Who?" although she felt as if she'd shouted, her voice was little more than a whisper in her shock.

"A delivery truck driver from Monroe. It was how Decebal got past the first line of defense." Joe paused and his face showed a flash of anger. She knew instantly that whoever had manned the 'first line' was in hot water. If they weren't already dead. Then she began to pray they hadn't been harmed, be it by way of Decebal, Joe or Mr. Garth. She was about to ask, when Joe said quietly, "They haven't been hurt or killed Sookie. Nor will they be." He gave her a small smile to reassure her.

"Thank you." Knowing full well, they were spared only because Mr. Garth had made her a promise. She asked Joe who had died and by the third name, tears had begun to course down her cheeks. Joe handed her his handkerchief and finished reciting the names of the dead.

Sookie's heart broke anew when she began putting faces to names and more so when she remembered that Sami had taken quite a liking to Cruncher. Sookie couldn't think of a way to even begin to explain to Sami what had happened. She hung her head for a moment, wiping her tears and trying to reconcile the deaths her problems had caused.

As if reading her mind, Rose said gently, "Sookie none of this is your fault. These people have worked for Mr. Garth for years and in situations ten times as dangerous. They knew from the start, they could die… it was the job they signed up for dear, you must try and take this to heart. Their eyes were wide open to the probabilities and all the possibilities."

Sookie nodded silently and wiped at the tears. She knew that of course, but it did not make the deaths any easier to accept. She drew in a wobbly, breath trying to calm herself when she had a sudden thought. If she hadn't been so overwhelmed at the loss of life, she would have thought to ask sooner. "How did he take over? And how the hell could he move about so freely in the middle of the damn day?" Sookie was starting to feel outrage and both Joe and Rose felt it too. And they approved heartily.

"Sookie, do you remember when we first met?"

Sookie wiped her slowing tears and said with a weak smile, "If I try real hard."

Joe felt a bit of relief, the joke was weak, but welcome. She was getting her footing back and that was a very good thing. Joe had always admired her moxie. He continued with a calm look on his face, "When I asked you if you had…?"

"A working knowledge…" she spoke along with him, her eyes met his and she held up her hands, palms out flat to Joe. He stopped speaking instantly. His eyes intense, had he misjudged? Was she not ready for this yet?

"You mean there's something… uh, stronger?" she finished weakly. But before he could answer she shook her head vehemently and said, "No! Ah… Never mind. I don't want to know."

Joe was actually rather relieved that she didn't want to know. It would make her life easier if she didn't have to carry around the burden of knowing about yet another form of supe.

Mr. Garth would be very pleased as well. He'd been extremely upset over the thought of Sookie having to know what had happened. In part, because it had occurred to none of them that Decebal would have even considered going down such a forbidden path. Much less nearly finding success there!

Rose got up and excused herself, Sookie heard the sound of car doors being closed and she flicked her eyes to Joe uncertainly, "Should I?"

"What? Oh no. It's just the workmen that we called, Rose will show them what needs to be done."

"Good heavens! Was there that much damage?" she started to rise.

"No, no dear, please sit… It's just…" his voice became very soft and gentle. "They are here for another purpose Sookie."

Though his words were softly and delicately said, the overall effect was like being doused with a bucket of ice water. Her ears began to ring and her face went pale as skim milk under her honey-gold tan. Joe reached over and took her hand.

Sookie's heart and soul were torn to pieces. It hurt to breathe. Her eyes saw nothing and suddenly there simply were no more tears left to fall. Without knowing why, she began nodding her head.

Upstairs, Bill's cheeks were stained crimson as her utter desolation caused him to weep as he rested.

**XxXxX**

Over the course of the next week and a half, Sookie attended the funerals or memorial services of every person that had died that awful day. She was escorted by Mr. Garth. She was stunned the first time, felt guiltier than she'd ever felt in her life, when each and every family member of the dead told her how much they appreciated all she'd done for their loved one. They told her how their loved one had spoken as to how much Sookie had meant to them. They thanked her, and Sookie's mind began to feel numb.

But she also began to feel great anger.

**XxXxX**

Just a few weeks later, she once again sat behind the glass wall with Bill holding her hand for hours, while Mr. Garth dealt with Decebal. The closest thing she got in way of an answer to why he'd done what he had, was nothing more than the whiny answer of a child… he'd done it because he'd felt like it.

Then a relative of Mr. Garth's entered to dispense the last judgment of the Council (she didn't even ask) upon Decebal, Sookie physically hurt Bill when she gripped his hand so hard, that she actually sprained her own hand in the process.

Sookie didn't close her eyes when the full-blooded demon relative of Mr. Garth, plunged a heavy stake deep into Decebal's chest, bringing about his true death.

But she did pray with great conviction that she'd never, _ever,_ saw another full-blooded demon for the rest of her life.

**XxXxX**

Bill returned to work shortly thereafter and made her a solemn promise that they would leave for a few weeks as soon as he could clear his schedule. After thinking about it for a day or two, she told him she'd prefer to wait awhile. He agreed reluctantly and called her almost hourly those first few days.

Sookie had an occasional nightmare or a bout of insomnia, but she got through it. She too returned to work with vigor and on the nights when she couldn't sleep, she turned her attention to something far more important.

She had a wedding to plan.

**The End**

**Please look for the continuation of the further adventures (and misadventures) of Bill and Sookie in the new story,**

**"Learning: Bill and Sookie's Road to Matrimony"**

**Coming Soon!**

**Thank you all so very much for your support! I appreciate it more than you know! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Wicked**


End file.
